Boruto en el Tiempo Edición
by LunaAikoJ
Summary: Boruto despierta (luego de ser herido) en la oficina del Hokage pero hay algo muy diferente, el rostro de su padre no está en el Monte Hokage como debería de estar. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?. Naruhina. Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía.
1. Cap 1 El rostro de mi padre

**Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Aparición de algunos OC. Gracias por leer.**

:::

-¡Boruto resiste! -fue la voz de su padre lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.

:::

 _¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó el pequeño rubio mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Este niño dónde apareció? - preguntó una voz masculina que se le hacía muy familiar.

-A las afuera de la aldea por la entrada oeste, Hokage –contestó el hombre.

-Vaya qué peculiar es este niño –dijo el Hokage acercando su rostro.

-El cuerpo médico ya viene para acá a examinar al niño.

-Muy bien, gracias, puedes retirarte yo cuidaré de él.

 _¿Kakashi Hokage?_ dijo en sus pensamientos mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. La luz lo lastimaba. Pero se percató que se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, sabía a la perfecdcción como era.

-Me alegras que hayas despertado -dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Boruto pasó su vista por todo el lugar, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida pues la oficina de Hokage que él conocía era muy diferente.

\- ¿Y dime pequeño cuál es tu nombre?

Boruto abrió su boca, pero no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Con su mano derecha tocó su garganta y trató por segunda ocasión hablar, pero sin éxito. Solo salía un pequeño chillido.

-Así que tienes problemas para hablar, está bien, no te preocupes, los médicos ya vienen a revisarte.

Boruto asintió revisando minuciosamente la oficina.

 _¿Dónde está la foto de mi padre? ¿Y las montañas de papeles?_ Se preguntó hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el ventanal detrás de la silla del Hokage que tenía vista hacía el Monte… Abrió la boca pues no podía creerlo; el rostro de su padre no estaba tallado _¿Qué ocurre?_

Tocaron a la puerta y se trataba de Shizune quien llegó para revisar al niño, y luego de un rato le dio el informe al Hokage.

-El niño físicamente está estable, un poco bajo su chakra, pero se repondrá, ahora lo de su habla ese sí es un misterio, tal vez por la impresión que sufrió al ser atacado no pueda armar palabra alguna, pero no se preocupe estará bien -dijo Shizune sonriendo a Boruto.

-Muchas gracias Shizune-san, yo me encargaré de este niño.

-Está bien Hokage, hasta luego –Shizune salió de la oficina.

Boruto se sentó y seguía analizando la oficina con la mirada, ni la foto de su padre se encontraba colgada. Al alzar la mirada el Hokage se encontraba delante de él sosteniendo un papel y una plumilla.

-Ahora escribe tu nombre por favor.

Boruto tomó los artículos y le entregó la hoja a Kakashi con un repuesta que lo dejó sin aliento. Kakashi abrió muy grande los ojos pues el apellido del pequeño le causó gran conmoción:

 _Boruto Uzumaki_

-¿Uzumaki? -

Asintió el niño. Kakashi se quedó en shock pues físicamente el niño tenía un parecido enorme a uno de sus alumnos, aunque el niño tenía la piel y el cabello más claros, pero sus ojos azules y esas marcas en los cachetes lo hacían casi idéntico a la persona que poseía su mismo apellido: Naruto Uzumaki.

 _¿Qué le sucede Hokage? Usted sabe bien quién soy_. Decía en su mente mientras Kakashi tenía la mirada fija en él, ahora era él quien analizaba al niño detenidamente, no podría ser verdad, pero tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Naruto Uzumaki? – fue directo al grano.

El niño asintió con deseos de gritar _él es mi padre_.

Kakashi llamó a uno de sus asistentes para decirle que inmediatamente buscara a Naruto. Kakashi se agachó para ver cara a cara al niño.

\- ¿Tú eres de esta aldea?

-Sí –pudo decir Boruto en un susurro, estaba recuperando la voz y eso lo tenía más tranquilo.

Los ojos se Kakashi de nuevo mostraban sorpresa y sentía que le aire le estaba faltando, su cabeza estaba procesando muchas cosas, tal vez cosas erróneas o tal vez cosas verdaderas.

-Dime ¿Qué es de ti Naruto?

Boruto agachó la mirada y de rato sus ojos se encontraron con los del Hokage, no entendía la pregunta, fue el maestro de su padre y siempre ha sabido quien es él en realidad. Suspiró y pudo pronunciar dos palabras.

-Mi padre.

:::

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto con Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee y Sai. Todos ellos estaban teniendo un pequeño picnic, después de todo el desastre ocasionado en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, disfrutaban un poco de paz. Al regreso a la Aldea Tsunade se dio a la tarea de preparar dos pares de brazos: Uno para Naruto y el otro para Sasuke, y también estaba decidida a tomar un descanso haciendo oficial el nombramiento de Kakashi Hatake como el sexto Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Ya casi se cumplen dos meses ¿Cierto? - dijo Ino mientras bebía de su naranjada.

-El tiempo ha pasado rápido, pensar que concluyó la cuarta guerra -dijo Sakura.

-Al menos nos pudimos dar un tiempo, habrá concluido, pero aún falta muchos arreglos en la aldea, después de la invasión de Pain -dijo Ino.

Pero al escuchar Pain la mente de Naruto empezó a divagar, recordando como encontró la aldea a su llegada, Hinata siendo ataca por Pain y finalmente su plática con Nagato.

-Pero todo gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto –dijo Sai sonriendo.

-No sólo fui yo, ustedes también ayudaron-ttebayo –dijo Naruto abandonando sus pensamientos.

-Naruto ha sido difícil todo este tiempo sin tu brazo ¿verdad? - preguntó Tenten señalando aquella manga que danzaba con el viento pues no había nada que la sostuviera.

-Sí, pero la abuela Tsunade me está preparando una prótesis, ojalá pueda a acostumbrarme a ella rápido-ttebayo.

-De seguro ha de espantar a las mujeres sin su brazo –se mofó su amigo Sai de la penosa situación del rubio.

-Pero de qué hablas, Naruto se ha vuelto tan famoso entre las mujeres- dijo Ino guiñando un ojo.

-Eh…- Naruto se estaba incomodando.

-Es verdad últimamente te has abierto paso en el mundo de las mujeres… pero pobre de Hi…- Tenten calló por un momento pues sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de una ojiperla que se encontraba en una misión y no quería cometer una imprudencia -. Sí... Pobre de ti, ha de ser una situación difícil.

-Bueno yo- se frotaba su cabello

\- ¡Naruto! - uno de los asistentes del Hokage gritaba su nombre a lo lejos.

Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió al hombre, luego a sus amigos comentando que Kakashi lo ha mandado a llamar de urgencia y cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos Sakura suspiró.

-Naruto es un tonto…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura? - preguntó Rock Lee sorprendido.

-No se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, a pesar de que ella se ha enfrentado a Pain para salvarlo –dijo Tenten poniendo una expresión triste.

-Pero Hinata aun así vive el día al día, y no podemos intervenir, no nos corresponde, Hinata es muy tímida debe de encontrar el valor para volver a enfrentar a Naruto y decirle lo que siente y ojalá haya una posibilidad de que Naruto recapacite sobre los sentimientos que Hinata siente por él y hable con ella- dijo Sakura mirando el cielo.

-Sí, solo hay que esperar- dijo Tenten.

-Además parece que aún le gustas a Naruto, Sakura…- dijo Sai.

Sakura sólo agachó la mirada y recordó el día que curó a Hinata cuando estaba malherida, en los pensamientos de Hinata sólo estaban aquel rubio de ojos azules.

:::

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices pequeño?

Boruto asintió, no tenía por qué mentir, su padre sin duda era Naruto Uzumaki, el actual Hokage de la Aldea y cuyo rostro no estaba en el Monyte Hokage, pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla, una muy larga. Pero ya había demasiadas cosas que lo hacían ver su nueva realidad. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Kakashi sensei ¿Para qué me necesita? -Esa voz, sin duda esa voz pertenecía a su padre. Boruto volteó de golpe para mirar fijamente al chico que acaba de entrar a la oficina. Sin duda era él, pero algo diferente, el Naruto que conoce está más cambiado, con un semblante más maduro, alto y más fornido.

-Bien Naruto, acércate

Boruto se encogió de hombros pues sentía muchos nervios cuando la mirada de Naruto estaba clavada en él.

-Iré al grano ¿Conoces a este niño? –preguntó y señaló a Boruto.

Naruto sentía una gran calidez que emanaba de los ojos de Boruto, era un lazo especial que los unía y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-No sensei -fue tajante en su respuesta.

-Bien, esta situación es más complicada de lo que parece.

::

 **[Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía. Gracias por leer]**

 **Historia completa en Wattpad y , dejé de subirlo hace tiempo en esta web porque me causaba problemas cada vez que subía un capítulo, así que me estresaba y me quitaba tiempo estar corrigiendo. Actualmente estaré subiendo este fic aquí para los que se les hace más cómodo leer en este medio.**

 **Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia (lo tomaría en cuenta para fic futuros), también si encuentras algún error ortográfico te agradecería mucho que me lo hicieras saber. (o de dedo, soy media dixlésica no me dio cuenta fácil de mis errores)**

 **Lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Luna Aiko J.**


	2. Cap 2 Padre de 17, Hijo de 13

Kakashi se sentó muy pensativo. Miraba a ambos rubios y el parecido era increíble, si la piel del pequeño y su cabello fueran más oscuros sería una copia exacta de Naruto. En un principio había imaginado que se trataba de una broma, pero la situación no era así y debía llegar a una conclusión.

-Bueno este niño dice conocerte -dijo y señaló al pequeño.

Naruto alzó una ceja. Boruto agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento, pero no sé quién seas-ttebayo.

-Boruto por favor cuéntanos ¿Cómo es qué llegaste aquí? - Kakashi juntó sus manos observando al niño con cuidado, necesitaba captarlo todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle.

-Bueno yo… - aclaró un poco la garganta-. Estaba con mi familia, y otros niños de mi edad… Todos estaban muy felices en la reunión, hasta que apareció alguien de cabellos plateados y ojos blancos, como los ojos de mi madre… De lo demás no recuerdo bien… mi último recuerdo es de este lugar… Es todo tan confuso.

\- ¿Cómo los ojos de tu madre?, ¿cómo son sus ojos? - aKakashi se le vino a la mente una persona que tiene ojos así, ojos blancos… Sólo preguntó por la conexión que tenía con Naruto y no preguntó por la madre del niño.

-Sí, mi madre… son… es -calló de repente. _Hinata Uzumaki_ pensó.

\- ¿Acaso tu madre posee el Byakugan? -preguntó Kakashi.

Boruto asintió. Kakashi abrió más sus ojos, había un clan completo con ese poder ocular, pero solo una chica de la edad de Naruto.

-Bueno, no sabemos a qué nueva amenaza nos enfrentamos, Boruto ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Trece años-ttebasa.

-No entiendo nada-ttebayo ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Y por qué me mandaste a llamar a mí, sensei? -preguntó un Naruto desesperado y cruzó de brazos.

-Este niño apareció de la nada en las afueras de la aldea, estuvo inconsciente un buen rato y me reveló algo además del ataque que sufrió que me ha dejado desconcertado.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata-ttebayo? Tenía pensado ir a comer Ramen, a este pasó Teuchi va a cerrar la tienda.

 _Padre estúpido,_ pensó Boruto y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-Este niño dice ser tu hijo.

-Ah… mi hijo… por ahí hubiera empe… ¡¿QUÉ-TTEBAYO?!- Naruto retrocedió unos pasos-. ¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA SENSEI? –Naruto empezaba a palidecer-. ¿CÓMO PUEDE CREER QUE ESTE NIÑO SEA MI HIJO-TTEBAYO? –Naruto cayó al suelo temblando.

-Al principio desconfié de él, pero por Kamisama se parece mucho a ti, no es un clon no es una clase de jutsu, es algo que rebasa todo razonamiento lógico.

-¡NO ME PAREZCO MUCHO A ÉL-TTEBASA! -Boruto se puso de pie con un semblante firme. Odiaba que lo comparaban con su padre, pero todo su aspecto no lo ayudaba. Había heredado más rasgos físicos de su padre que de su padre, solo tenía la piel nívea y el cabello más claro.

-¡IMPOSIBLE KAKASHI SENSEI YO TENGO DIECISIETE AÑOS! ¡NO PUEDO TENER UN HIJO DE TRECE AÑOS!- argumentó y Naruto cada vez estaba más pálido, miraba al niño y casi parecía que estuviera viendo su reflejo de hace cuatro años.

-Una corazonada me dice que este niño dice la verdad.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE DIGO LA VERDAD… ESTABA CON MI ESTÚPIDO PADRE… MI MADRE Y MI HERMANA MENOR Y DE REPENTE APAREZCO EN ESTE LUGAR DONDE USTED TODAVÍA ES EL HOKAGE! -empezó a gritar Boruto alterado, la situación sin duda lo estaba matando. No podía ser verdad, no quería que fuera verdad. Quería estar en casa…

\- ¿Acaso hay otro Hokage de dónde vienes? -preguntó Kakashi

-Naturalmente… mi estúpido padre, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto abrió muy grandes sus ojos.

-Sigo sin poder creer lo que dice este niño-ttebayo -dijo viendo fijamente a Boruto y él le sostuvo la mirada, ojo azul contra ojo azul.

-Pues si desgraciadamente es verdad-ttebasa -dijo dándole la espalda.

Pero aun así Naruto sentía más fuerte aquella conexión, como si su corazón se llenará de una calidez que sólo había experimentado con la presencia de sus padres al ayudarle a reforzar el sello de Kurama.

Naruto se puso de pie.

-Bien ¿Y qué pruebas tienes de que seas mi hijo? - dijo clavando la mirada en él.

Boruto lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Padre estúpido- susurró.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

\- ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!

 _Sin duda son padre e hijo_. Kakashi rio, tenía el mismo caracter.

-¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y viendo a Kakashi.

-Boruto… ¿Quién es tu madre? - preguntó Kakashi haciendo que tanto Naruto como Boruto guardaran compostura.

El niño bajó la mirada, su madre era la mejor de todas. Aunque le daba mucho miedo cuando ella se enojaba, aun así, siempre era amable.

-Y bien -insistió Kakashi.

-Hi… -susurró teniendo un poco de miedo de decirlo-. El nombre de mi madre es Hinata Uzumaki -dijo alzando la mirada.

Naruto se sostuvo del escritorio del Hokage.

\- ¿Uzumaki? – preguntó Kakashi levantó una ceja.

-Su apellido de soltera es Hyuga.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ Se preguntó Naruto escuchando con mucho asombro las palabras de Boruto sin poder creerlo, regresó a la realidad al sentir un golpe, la mano de Boruto estaba en su pecho y sostenía una especie de papel.

Boruto desvío la mirada y Naruto tomó aquel objeto.

Kakashi se acercó.

-No puede ser –dijo.

Era una fotografía de cuatros personas, Naruto a la derecha de la foto, con una apariencia más madura con una chamarra anaranjada llevando sobre sus hombros a Boruto. Naruto sintió que se le detenía el corazón al ver que a lado de él estaba Hinata, con un vestido lila, y en sus manos cargaba a una niña pequeña muy aparecida a Hinata a excepción de que tenía los ojos azules y las marcas en los cachetes.

-Ahí está tu prueba -dijo sin alzar la mirada-. Esa foto siempre la llevo conmigo, mamá me la dio desde la primera vez que salí de misión.

Naruto parecía hipnotizado viendo la foto. _Qué linda se ve Hinata_ , pensó. Luego se quedó en shock por lo que acababa de decir de la tímida de su amiga.

-Bueno. No cabe duda, si eres el hijo de Naruto, pero no perteneces a esta época, lo cual es difícil de explicar tu llegada y obviamente se relaciona con el personaje misterioso que apareció en tu reunión.

-Trato de recordar, pero cada vez que quiero ver qué más pasó todo se empieza a ver borroso-ttebasa.

-Jamás había pasado algo así, pero encontraremos una solución ¿Verdad Naruto?

Pero el futuro Hokage seguía con la mirada clavada en la fotografía, una familia. Cuantas veces de niño se reprochó el hecho que no tenía padre y tiempo después de que manera murieron, la Aldea siempre lo trató mal y ahora tenía antes sus ojos una prueba de que toda esa calidez y soledad que vivió se esfumaría al tener su propia familia.

-Oye Naruto… - dijo Kakashi y nada, seguía hipnotizado-. Naruto… -tosió y nada-. …¡ Narutooooooo!- gritó Kakashi a todo pulmón haciendo que el Uzumaki se cayera.

\- ¿Si Kakashi sensei?

-Debemos de actuar con precaución, Boruto viene del futuro sin duda alguna, lo que significa que entre más intervenga puede que cambie las cosas para mal.

\- ¿Entonces que debemos de hacer? -preguntó Naruto y se puso de pie de pie.

Kakashi pensó un largo rato, analizando todos los pros y contra de la llegada del mini Naruto.

-Por ahora te encargarás de él.

\- ¿QUÉ? –preguntaron ambos.

-Sí, no puede ir solo por la aldea, lo cuidarás, pero no dirás que se trata de tu hijo, es un secreto entre nosotros tres, entre menos sepan mejor, así no atosigarán a Boruto con preguntas del futuro.

-Entendido Kakashi sensei- dijo Naruto y Boruto sólo asintió.

-Estaré al pendiente por si surge otro problema, Boruto debe de estar cansado ha sido un día largo para él. Llévalo a comer y ofrécele asilo.

Naruto asintió.

CONTINUARÁ.

:::

 **[Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía. Gracias por leer]**

 **Historia completa en Wattpad y , dejé de subirlo hace tiempo en esta web porque me causaba problemas cada vez que subía un capítulo, así que me estresaba y me quitaba tiempo estar corrigiendo. Actualmente estaré subiendo este fic aquí para los que se les hace más cómodo leer en este medio.**

 **Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia (lo tomaría en cuenta para fic futuros), también si encuentras algún error ortográfico te agradecería mucho que me lo hicieras saber. (o de dedo, soy media dixlésica no me dio cuenta fácil de mis errores)**

 **Lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Luna Aiko J.**


	3. Cap 3 No nos parecemos

Kakashi veía desde el ventanal como las figuras de Boruto y Naruto se iban alejando. _Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que Naruto y Hinata? Quién lo diría, al fin tendrás la familia que siempre añoraste Naruto._ Sonrió y se sentó en su silla repasando una y otra vez lo que Boruto le había contado acerca del enemigo. Ojos blancos, tenía la sospecha que aun quedaban varios descendientes de Kaguya. Suspiró y supo que tenía que informar de inmediato a los demás kages ante cualquier amenaza.

La tarde había caído en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja tiñéndola de un cálido color anaranjado, Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, asimilando dos palabras. _Hijo y Hinata_ , lo bueno es que antes de salir de la oficina del Hokage había acordado comer ramen con Boruto. El chico al principio se opuso, pero no le quedaba d otra su estómago rugía. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su llegada y seguía creyendo que estaba en una muy larga pesadilla.

-Deberías cambiar esa expresión… tu cara da pena-ttebasa.

\- ¿Eh? -Naruto lucía acabado como si no hubiera dormido en días, toda la noticia le cayó de golpe, no podía que creer que a lado de él estaba su hijo, hijo de él y de Hinata. La chica callada con un gran poder ocular. Simplemente no podía asimilarlo con facilidad.

-Se ve que desde joven eras muy tonto -lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿QUÉ? … TU PEQUEÑO TON… -Naruto apretó su puño.

\- ¿Naruto? -esa voz femenina, muy querida para él le quitó la tensión del momento.

-Sakura-chan –voltearon a verla

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Para qué te llamó Kakashi sen…? –preguntó Sakura y se quedó mirando fijamente al acompañante de su amigo. Sakura sintió cierta nostalgia, había algo en él que podía pensar que Naruto había vuelto a tener trece años-. ¿Quién es este niño?

\- ¿ÉL?... Él es… bueno es curioso que lo menciones… él es… ah… -los nervios se apoderaron del rubio.

-Soy Boruto -Naruto empezó a sudar frío.

\- ¿Boruto?

-Sí, simplemente Boruto- dijo firme el niño

-Y dime Boruto ¿De dónde eres? ¿Eres algún fan de Naruto? … Ya que eres muy aparecido a él… -Sakura empezó a reír.

-¡ QUÉ NO ME PAREZCO AL ESTÚPIDO DE MI PA…! -Naruto tapó fuertemente la boca de Boruto.

-Pri… Primo… -dijo Naruto nervioso-. Kakashi sensei me avisó que un primo muy lejano estaba en la aldea-ttebayo.

\- ¿Tu primo? -Sakura alzó la ceja y se cruzó se brazos.

-Sí… sí así es…-ttebayo-de repente Naruto sintió una pisada.

-¡AHHHH! … ¿AHORA QUÉ TE OCURRE? -preguntó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Boruto.

-¡TONTO ME ESTABAS AHOGANDO-TTEBASA! -reclamó Boruto todo rojo de la cara y dándole un puntapié.

Sakura empezó a reír, era muy cómico como se llevaban tan bien esos dos. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No poía creer que exitiera un primo de Naruto que fuera tanto física como mentalmente igual que él.

-Boruto -tosió Sakura para llamar la atención-. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-No estoy muy seguro… -agachó la mirada y sintió trizteza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- Boruto no lo recuerda muy bien, fue atacado y no sabe si su familia está bien.

\- ¿Quién lo atacó?

-Aún no sabemos con exactitud así que se quedará aquí un tiempo en lo que se recupera -explicó Naruto.

-Ya veo, si necesitan algo me avisan, me tengo que ir, quedé con Ino de ir a cenar -sonrió-. Bueno nos vemos chicos, ojalá y todo salga bien Boruto.

-Gracias Ti… Tierna Sakura-san.

 _¿Tierna Sakura-san?,_ Naruto quedó impactado con las palabras, su amiga era demasiado agresiva para que ese adjetivo le quedara. Sakura sonrío. Después de despedirse Sakura se alejó por un callejón.

\- ¿Tierna Sakura?... Créeme a veces de tierna no tiene nada -lo miró con una ceja en alto.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estoy acostumbrando a decirle Tía…- dijo inflando un cachete.

\- ¿Tía? –Naruto retrocedió unos pasos-. Esto es muy difícil-ttebayo -Naruto lanzó un suspiro al aire y rascó su cabello tratando de imaginar el futuro, de cómo Boruto le llama tía a Sakura; y de Hinata y él. _Hinata_

-Oye… -sacó de sus pensamientos a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿En dónde está ella? –lo miró con cierta ternura

\- ¿Ella?

-Mi madre… Hinata -agachó su cara.

Naruto tuvo un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Rascó una de sus mejillas y recordó que la había visto irse hace unos días con su equipo. Ahora que sabía esa verdad entre ellos el solo recordala lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Una familia, una familia esa palabra era casi nula en su vocabulario y ahora viendo a ese pequeño delante de él se dio cuenta de una manera poco convencional que esa tristeza y soledad se acabarían. Pero Hinata, no se imaginaba que la chica tuviera sentimientos por él. Dejó eso de lado y se apresuró a contestatrle a Boruto.

-Bueno. Ella está en una misión junto con Kiba y Shino, no sé cuando regresen -desvió la mirada.

-Ah… Está bien… Ya la veré cuando regrese…¡AHORA A COMER MUERO DE HAMBRE! -Boruto empezó a correr a toda velocidad por la aldea.

\- ¡HEY BORUTO ESPERA! -Naruto lo persiguió, pero Boruto sí que era veloz.

En uno de los edificios cercanos a donde se encontraban Boruto y Naruto una figura se posicionó en la cima observando con atención aquellos dos correr por el largo camino a su destino.

-Al fin encontré al hijo del séptimo… -Aquella persona hizo brillar uno de sus ojos desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

De rato apareció en Amegakure. Caminó un tramo por el sitio hasta dar con unas viejas construcciones.

-Si las indicaciones son correctas aquí debe de estar… -se adentró en la construcción, y bajó hasta topar con un lago, puso la palma encima del agua y comenzó a brillar, cerró el puño trayendo consigo un objeto.

-Sí, definitivamente está aquí-dijo al ver la banda metálica con el Kanji Abura (油) que obtuvo del lago.

-¡Te gané! -gritaba feliz Boruto entrando a Ichiraku.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DESDE CUÁNDO FUE UNA COMPETENCIA?!

-Leeentooo… -se mofó Boruto

Naruto apretó el puño justo para darle un golpe, pero la voz del viejo se lo impidió.

-Ah Naruto. Bienvenido

-Hola señor Teuchi le encargo dos ramens por favor -se sentó observando fríamente a Boruto

\- ¿Dos? -Teuchi observó al niño.

-Es un primo lejano que está de visita -seguía observándolo con cierto desprecio.

-Ah enseguida te los preparo.

-Gracias-ttebayo.

Comieron hasta estar satisfechos, las luces de la aldea empezaban a encender, ya estaba oscureciendo. Boruto y Naruto emprendieron el camino al departamento de soltero de este último, gran parte del camino fueron callados. No sabía que conversación tener, apenas hace un par de minutos se había enterado de que era padre y a su corta edad no tenía la experiencia suficiente para tratar ese tema.

-Aquí es -dijo Naruto señalando el lugar.

-Vaya… -se sorprendió el rubio al entrar en el lugar-. Sí que es algo pequeño -echando un vistazo todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Pequeño?

-Sí, la casa en donde vivimos es mucho más grande -dijo señalando con sus brazos.

 _¿Dónde vivimos?,_ sintió varios golpes en su corazón pues con tan sólo con esas palabras se sentía preso en las cuatro paredes de su departamento.

-Debo de admitir que tienes bonita vista -dijo asomándose por el balcón.

-Anda date un baño para que puedas relajar tus músculos -sugirió, Boruto enrojeció y asintió.

Naruto buscó algunas cajas que contenía su ropa cuando tenía la edad de Boruto, debajo de todo el montó estaba una caja azul al abrirla sintió tristeza se trababa de su chamarra naranja que, aunque estaba un poco maltratada significaba mucho para él, la volvió a guardar y le acercó ropa al baño. Boruto recién bañado y cambiando se sentó en la cama, ahora Naruto fue el que tomó un baño.

Esperaba que el agua caliente pudiera despejar su mente, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Salió de baño directo a ver a Boruto.

-Bueno Boruto ya es algo tarde deberías de… - pero Boruto ya estaba hecho bolita dormido en la cama de su padre. Naruto sonrió y lo cubrió con una sábana. Tomó una almohada y se sentó en el piso. Recargó su espalda en la cama y se entregó a un sueño profundo, pero por unos instantes esos ojos perlados apararecieron en su ente trayendo consigo la calma que necesita luego de tan tremenda noticia. Y pensó que tal vez se trataba de un sueño, al día siguiente tal vez Boruto no estaría. Suspiró hasta que por fin cruzó el puente quedando completamente dormido y de sus labios salió un sonido en susurro. _Hinata._

CONTINUARÁ

:::

 **[Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía. Gracias por leer]**

 **Historia completa en Wattpad y , dejé de subirlo hace tiempo en esta web porque me causaba problemas cada vez que subía un capítulo, así que me estresaba y me quitaba tiempo estar corrigiendo. Actualmente estaré subiendo este fic para los que se les hace más cómodo leer en este medio.**

 **Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia, también si encuentras algún error ortográfico te agradecería mucho que me lo hicieras saber. (o de dedo, soy media dixlésica no me dio cuenta fácil de mis errores)**

 **Lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Cap 4 Viejo enemigo

No… Sólo un poco más de ramen… por favor un poco más…-susurraba entre sueños.

 _¿A qué hora piensa levantarse?_ , Boruto picaba una de las mejillas de Naruto, él estaba abrazado a su almohada y tomó la alfombra como cama. _Ya no queda de otra_ , suspiró y fue dirigió el baño, llenó una cubeta con agua fría. La mirada de Boruto se llenó de maldad. _Tú lo pediste padre estúpido_. De sólo un golpe derramó toda el agua sobre su padre.

-¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE?! -Naruto empezó a temblar, sentía como los huesos se le congelaban-. ¿ACASO PRETENDES MATARME-TTEBAYO?

-Oh por favor eso no te matará-ttebasa.

\- ¡TÚ ERES EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA! –Se puso de pie con su brazo izquierdo abrazó su cintura mientras Boruto se atacaba de la risa-. Ahhh… Ahhh… ACHUUUU... – comenzó una serie de estornudos -. No moriré, pero tal vez me enferme-ttebayo -sacó una toalla del cajón y se la puso encima de la cabeza.

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras, amaneció hace horas, muero de hambre- Boruto cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en la silla.

Naruto suspiró y se despojó de su mojada playera, buscaba otra limpia que pudiera ponerse. _¿Qué cree que soy su niñera?_

 _No, pero eres su padre_ , dijo Kurama en el interior de Naruto

 _Gracias por recordarme que me convertí en padre a mis diecisiete años y ni siquiera me he casado_.

 _Jajaja ni siquiera sabes a qué edad tendrás a ese mocoso, relájate y tómalo como un entrenamiento para que estés más preparado para el fututo, aunque esto se tornará muy interesante y divertido_ , dijo el zorro a risas.

 _¿Interesante? ¿Divertido? Sólo porque a ti no te lanzó una cubeta con agua helada, si te la hubiera lanzado no sería nada divertido_ , miró fijamente a Boruto y de nuevo intercambiaron miradas.

-Está bien, ahorita te traigo el desayuno.

 _Pero haces las peticiones del niño, eres su padre deberías ser más duro con él_ , sugirió el zorro.

 _Cállate Kurama_ , Naruto recalentó arroz y unas piezas de carne de barbacoa.

Boruto comía en silencio y Naruto movía la comida de un lado a otro, no tenía mucho apetito, la noticia de la aparición de su hijo aún no le hacía digestión.

Varios golpes provenientes de la ventana los sobresaltaron.

-¡NARUTO! ¡BUENOS DÍAS!

-Cejotas ¿Qué trae por aquí? -preguntó y abrió la ventana para que su amigo entrara.

 _¿Cejotas?... Oh no… no puede ser… no… no… todos menos Rock Lee sensei_ , Boruto se recorrió hacia atrás poco a poco.

-Vine a comprobar el rumor -dijo con el pulgar en alto.

\- ¿Rumor? ¿Cuál rumor?

-Ayer me encontré a Chouji, que se había encontrado con Tenten y ella se encontró a Shikamaru y Shikamaru lo había escuchado de Sai, el cual había hablado con Ino porque Ino estaba con Sakura -sonrió

\- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron los rubios

-Lo de tu primo -Rock Lee hizo la cabeza a un lado-. ¡AJÁ! –Boruto empezó a temblar, no tenía escapatoria se había arrinconado en la esquina _No…Rock Lee sensei… no_ … Cejotas corrió hacia Boruto, lo tomó de la mano y lo sacució-. ¡BIEVENIDO A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA, OJALÁ TU ESTANCIA AQUÍ SEA AGRADABLE, CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES NO DUDES EN PEDIRLO, NARUTO Y YO SOMOS GRANDES AMIGOS, ASÍ QUE TE CONSIDERARÉ COMO TAL!- el pobre de Boruto se estaba mareando con tanta sacudida-. Pero bueno además de conocer a tu primo… el cual se parece mucho a ti… mmm -lo soltó y Boruto se golpeó la cabeza con el piso, Rock Lee acariciaba su barbilla pensativo.

-…Que…no…me…parez…parezco… -la cabeza de Boruto daba vueltas.

-Kakashi sensei los ha citado -dijo por fin.

-Gracias Cejotas iremos para allá -dijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Boruto trató de sentarse.

-Bueno mi misión aquí ha terminado -le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Boruto haciendo que sus neuronas se desacomodaran-. Hasta luego, si me necesitan estaré entrenando –salió de la ventana saltando de casa en casa.

-Ya escuchaste termina de desayunar para ir con Kakashi sensei.

-Rock Lee sensei es demasiado impulsivo, al parecer no ha cambiado en nada…-susurraba acostado en el piso con los brazos extendidos.

:::

\- Adelante, qué bueno que han llegado.

\- ¿Qué pasa sensei?

Boruto tenía una gasa en la cabeza consecuencia del golpe que se dio al ser tirado por Rock Lee.

-No se alarmen no es nada malo, sólo que se me ha ocurrido en que puede entretenerse Boruto en lo que averiguamos como regresarlo a su época -sonrío.

 _¿Por qué siento que no me agradará lo siguiente?,_ Naruto suspiró.

-Y bien ¿De qué se trata?

-Siendo tu hijo supongo que es un ninja excepcional -Boruto lo miró fijamente y se mofó-. Pero no podemos exponerlo mucho, no sabemos de lo que es capaz el enemigo, pero como todo ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja debe de llevar a cabo misiones.

Ambos rubios alzaron una ceja.

-Sí, para que Boruto no se aburra de su estadía y también para que gane dinero, de seguro será difícil para ti mantenerlo…

-Kakashi sensei ¿Me está diciendo pobre-ttebayo? -lo miró feo y con varias gotas en la cabeza.

-No, Naruto para nada -con una gota en la cabeza. _Sólo gastador compulsivo en ramen_ pensó, movió sus manos negando-. Simplemente que creo conveniente que Boruto se gane su dinerito y contribuya a la aldea.

\- ¿Entonces, ya le tiene una misión a Boruto?

-A los dos, tú no te separarás de él en ningún momento -sonrío

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Hokage-sama buenos días -era una voz masculina

-Adelante Urushi, que bueno que has llegado -dictó el Hokage, un hombre de ojos y cabello oscuros entró haciendo una reverencia, llevaba consigo una vestimenta muy peculiar y una boina-. Él es Urushi, uno de los encargados del orfanato del País del Fuego, a las afueras, como consecuencia de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, muchos niños quedaron sin hogar y el orfanato está haciendo algunas ampliaciones al lugar-Naruto bajó la cabeza avergonzado ya que la guerra se llevó a cabo para protegerlo.

Boruto se dio cuenta de la expresión de tristeza de su padre.

-Así que su misión será ayudar al orfanato, preparen sus cosas, se van en este instante –dijo e hizo movimiento con las manos para correrlos.

-Será un gran honor para nosotros que el salvador de la Cuarta Guerra colabore -dijo Urushi haciendo una reverencia a Naruto.

-No…descuida… cualquier cosa que necesiten-ttebayo -respondiendo la reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar la petición Hokage-sama -dijo Urushi haciendo una reverencia y fue el primero en salir de la oficina.

Luego Boruto que sólo se despidió del Hokage alzando la mano.

-Shhh Naruto -susurró Kakashi

-¿Qué pasa sensei? –se acercó al escritorio.

-Así que tu primo… ¿Eh? –sonrió y Naruto enrojeció.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… y qué rápido corren las noticas-ttebayo -suspiró el rubio.

-Por eso quiero mantener a Boruto fuera por unos días… lleva un día aquí y ya todo mundo habla de él -suspiró-. Bueno te dejo ir, cuídense mucho.

Naruto salió de la oficina para encontrarse con Boruto, regresaron al departamento y preparó una mochila tanto para Boruto como para él. Alistó lo necesario, ropa y un poco de provisiones. Menos mal que seguía conservando bastante ropa de sus trece años.

-Ten, he puesto algo de mi vieja ropa y al parecer te queda bien –le extendió la mochila a Boruto, él la tomó y sólo lo miró de reojo-. Bueno creo que ya no nos hace falta nada, vámonos –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Espera-ttebasa -dijo Boruto subiendo a la cama y alzó la almohada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Naruto vio que Boruto tomaba la foto y la guardaba en la mochila.

-Estoy listo podemos irnos.

Naruto asintió y por unos instantes la imagen de la fotografía se le vino a la mente, sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta de su departamento. A la entrada de la aldea Urushi los esperaba muy ancioso para ir directo al orfanato.

:::

Luego de unas horas…

-No abren ¿Acaso no han regresado de su cita con el Hokage? –la rubia de cabello largo se quejaba, llevaban rato tocando la puerta de la casa del héroe.

-Tal vez les asignaron alguna misión – dijo la peli rosa.

\- ¿Ah?… No me digas eso Sakura-san, yo ya estaba emocionada por conocer al pequeño primo de Naruto, es muy raro que después de tanto tiempo se presente un familiar suyo –suspiró la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero ahora todo está cambiando para él, Naruto hijo del Cuarto Hokage que guardado se lo tenía -dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni él lo sabía, hasta que estuvo a punto de liberar la octava cola en la pelea contra Pain, fue cuando parte del chakra de su padre apareció, el Tercer Hokage decidió no contar la verdad pues el padre de Naruto tenía muchos enemigos -la peli rosa miró al cielo.

-Bueno mañana hay que regresar -dijo la castaña un poco decepcionada.

Las tres chicas pasearon por la aldea. Mientras los rubios llevaban gran parte del camino recorrido, Urushi les narraba como fue su participación en la Guerra, descasaron un momento para poder comer.

:::

-Ya falta poco para llegar -aseguró Urushi señalando al horizonte.

Y pasando los árboles llegaron a un gran campo abierto, en el medio de este estaba un impresionante edificio a dos aguas.

\- ¡Hermano hemos llegado! -gritó Urushi al entrar al edificio.

\- ¿Enserio? No pensé que el Hokage enviaría gente tan rápido…-esa voz masculina se le hacía tan familiar que Naruto abrió muy grande su boca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Boruto ante la expresión de su padre.

Un hombre que vestía de la misma manera que Urushi salió de una habitación, al ver a quien mandaron a la misión sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Naruto.

-¡TÚ! –gritó Naruto sorprendido y poniéndose en guardia.

-Buenas tardes Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡ ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES AL ESTAR AQUÍ?!

-Pues soy el encargado de este lugar -contestaba con tranquilidad.

-¡ ¿QUÉ? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO PERTECENES AL BANDO DE LOS BUENOS?!

-Bueno han sucedido varias desde la Cuarta Guerra, al menos deberías agradecerme de que salvé a Sasuke e Itachi me hizo recapacitar con su genjutsu…

-¡ ¿AGRADECERTE? !… EN PARTE TAL VEZ… ¡PERO TÚ FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DEL EDO TENSEI!

-Mismo que Itachi deshizo, así que ya todo queda en el pasado… Es mejor que no te distraigas con esos temas, yo he preferido olvidarlos.

-Vaya Kabuto sí que has cambiado-ttebayo -finalizó el rubio, pero aún lo miraba desconfiado.

Kabuto desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño.

\- ¿Y él quién es? -dijo señalando.

-Mi primo Boruto -puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del pequeño.

-Ah… él es tan… -fue interrumpido por Boruto.

-Ahorre sus comentarios por favor, ya sé que me parezco a él -suspiró señalando a Naruto.

Kabuto alzó los hombros y luego les indico cuales eran los planes para la ampliación del orfanato.

-Naruto en vista en que tu posees un sólo brazo, ayudarás en acomodar las habitaciones de los niños.

-Será por un corto tiempo la abuela Tsunade me está preparando una prótesis a partir de las células de su abuelo Hashirama-ttebayo…

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, Tsunade sin duda es un gran ninja médico hará un buen trabajo.

Entraron a una habitación común con unos veinticinco niños de ambos sexos entre siete y ocho años, más niños que niñas, todos se fascinaron al ver a Naruto

-¡ AHHH… ES NARUTO SENPAI! ¡KYYYYYAAAA! -gritaban muy emocionados los niños acercándose a él. Naruto no sabía qué hacer y entró en pánico. Desde que acabó la segunda guerra se había vuelto muy famoso que hasta la Aldea de la Hoja estaba siendo muy concurrida.

-Así es niños, Naruto el héroe ha venido a ayudarnos, trátenlo bien ¿De acuerdo?, ahora guíenlo a sus habitaciones para que les ayude -acto seguido varios niños lo jalaban de sus ropas hasta que desapareció.

Boruto no pudo hacer nada por su padre y vio como los niños se lo llevaban. _Adiós padre estúpido_

-Bueno… Boruto ¿Cierto?

El niño asintió.

-Tú me ayudarás con el techo, sígueme – ordenó y Boruto se fue con Kabuto abandonando la habitación.

:::

-Vaya al fin en casa -dijo una voz masculina.

Tres personas y un perro gigante cruzaron la entrada principal de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Empezaba a oscurecer…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **:::**

 **[Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía. Gracias por leer]**

 **Historia completa en Wattpad y , dejé de subirlo hace tiempo en esta web porque me causaba problemas cada vez que subía un capítulo, así que me estresaba y me quitaba tiempo estar corrigiendo. Actualmente estaré subiendo este fic para los que se les hace más cómodo leer en este medio.**

 **Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia, también si encuentras algún error ortográfico te agradecería mucho que me lo hicieras saber. (o de dedo, soy media dixlésica no me dio cuenta fácil de mis errores)**

 **Lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Cap 5 Ojos Blancos

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Kakashi.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama -dijo la chica e hizo una reverencia.

Kakashi alzó la mirada y abrió muy grandes sus ojos-. Ah, Hinata - _Muy bien, esto pronto se pondrá interesante_ , sonrió-. No esperaba que regresaran tan rápido, acércate–juntó sus manos y al instante ideo un plan infalible.

-Si…bueno, la misión no ha sido tan difícil, aquí tiene el reporte -le dio a Kakashi un folder que él depositó en el escritorio.

-Muchas gracias Hinata -la miró fijamente lo cual incomodaba a Hinata.

\- ¿Sucede algo Hokage-sama? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Hinata dirás que abusaré de tu ayuda. Sé que acabas de llegar, pero necesito encárgate otra misión-dijo Kakashi, pero veía la llegada de Hinata como una oportunidad, quería darle un pequeño empujón al lento de Naruto, ahora que estaba enterado de lo que le esperaba el futuro, tal vez debía de hacerle un favor.

-Descuide Hokage-sama, me encuentro bien para emprender otra misión.

-Es que, de todas las mujeres, yo siento que eres la más indicada para cuidar niños.

\- ¿Niños? -preguntó confundida.

-Sí, el orfanato del País del Fuego necesita ayuda, están haciendo algunas remodelaciones- sonrió-. Así que por favor busca a Rock Lee, él te acompañará – ordenó Kakashi y escribió en un papel las indicaciones; y se lo entregó a la -. Aquí está el mapa hacia el orfanato, pueden ir partir de mañana.

-Por supuesto Hokage-sama -Hinata asintió saliendo de la oficina.

 _Qué malo soy_ , pensó Kakashi. _No le he dicho que su amado Naruto está allá_. Sonrió mientras subía los pies al escritorio y leía el informe.

:::

\- ¡Hinata! -un chico castaño se acercaba montando en su perro.

-Kiba-kun -sonrió

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-En busca de Rock Lee-kun ¿Lo has visto?, es que Kakashi-sama me ha enviado a una nueva misión.

\- ¡¿Qué?, pero si acabamos de llegar ayer! -Kiba se quejó y Akamaru ladró.

-Descuida Kiba-kun es una misión muy sencilla -Hinata le platicó en el camino mientras utilizaban el olfato de Akamaru para poder localizar al peinado de honguito.

:::

-Ya no puedo más-ttebasa -dijo el pequeño rubio y estaba tirado en el pasto.

-Ni yo tampoco-ttebayo -dijo Naruto quien también estaba acostado a lado suyo.

-Pero que difí… ¡ ¿QUÉ? ¿Y TÚ DE QUE TE QUEJAS?, HAS ESTADO CUIDANDO NIÑOS-TTEBASA! –estalló Boruto en protesta, se sentó y apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Pero es difícil, son demasiados… y hacen muchas preguntas…-dijo Naruto temblando como si los niños fueran fantasmas que lo atemorizaban.

\- ¡ERES UN PADRE TONTO!

\- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TONTO? – replicló y se retaron a miradas, en cuestión de seundos ambos chocaron sus frentes sin apartar la mirada uno del otro.

Urushi se acercó a aquel dueto dinámico.

-Perdón que interrumpa su plática amena -ambos lanzaron miradas de odio a Urushi, él río nervioso-. El desayuno está servido.

Los rubios se pusieron de pie, pero se seguían molestando con la mirada, los tres se dirigieron al comedor, pero Urushi sentía pesado el ambiente y a la vez se le hacía muy curioso como se llevaban aquellos dos rubios.

:::

\- ¿Un niño que se parece a Naruto?, vaya quién lo diría…- Kiba tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-Así es, está de visita, ha tenido problemas… -contó Sakura a los recién llegados, todos se reunieron para ir por un poco de barbacoa.

Mientras la chica de ojos blancos la cual tenía el vaso pegado a sus labios trataba de imaginarse a ese niño, no podía creer que existiera alguien así.

-Sí, pero no están en la aldea, los mandaron a una misión -Tenten se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno tendremos que esperar para conocer a su mini clon -se empezó a reír Kiba imaginando los cuidados que le ha de estar dando a su pequeño primo-. Ese Naruto ni siquiera se sabe cuidar sólo, siempre está metido en líos, espero que el niño no esté sufriendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción de Hinata que tenía mucha curiosidad por el pequeño acompañante de su amado.

\- ¿Entonces mañana saldrán de misión, Hinata? –preguntó Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos, Hinata asintió.

-Iremos a ayudar al orfanato -dijo con tanto entusiasmo Rock Lee como siempre.

-Ustedes si tienen paciencia para los niños -dijo Ino-. Ojalá les vaya bien.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila para los amigos que platicaban de alguno que otro recuerdo, a la salida cada quién siguió su rumbo a su casa. Hinata llegó a la mansión Hyuga, la cual estaba algo vacía pues su padre salió hacer unos tratados diplomáticos llevando consigo a su hermana menor Hanabi, Ko su fiel cuidador la recibió. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que entró en una habitación pequeña con varias veladoras encendidas.

-Hermano Neji estoy en casa -sonrió al cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared del fondo. Estuvo de rodillas un rato en el centro de la habitación, hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación. Decidió preparar su mochila para no tener problemas al salir temprano. Se cambió de ropa, se acostó en su cama sumida en sus pensamientos, deseaba tanto ver a Naruto.

[En algún lugar]

\- ¿Jiraiya Sannin? ¿Un Sannin? -preguntó el individuo encapuchado mientras veía la banda con el kanji de Abura-. Me estás diciendo que esto pertenece al legendario Jiraiya Sannin.

-Así es -contestó una voz femenina –. Al lugar al que fuiste es su penosa tumba, fue derrotado de manera brutal por Akatsuki.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? -preguntó el encapuchado.

-Simplemente recuperar un poco de su ADN…

[En el orfanato]

\- ¿Boruto?... ¿Dónde estás? –se preguntó Naruto, el rubio recorrió todo el lugar en busca de su pequeño hijo. Después de un rato lo encontró acostado en una de las camas de los niños.

-Ha trabajado mucho -dijo Kabuto quien también estaba en esa habitación-. El pobre se ha quedado dormido.

Naruto se acercó a su hijo viendo como sus ropas estaban manchas de tierra. Suspiró y buscó la mochila para sacar algo de ropa, convocó un brazo con ayuda del chakra de Kurama para poder cambiar a Boruto de ropa y así pudiera dormir más cómodo.

-Qué paternal eres -dijo Kabuto sonriendo lo que provocó sentimientos encontrados en Naruto.

-Paternal… ni siquiera tuve a mis padres conmigo en todo mi crecimiento como ninja… no sería un buen padre –susurró.

-Yo también perdí a los míos y mírame ahora, quiero que esos niños sin padres sean felices -Kabuto le dio una palmada en la espalda a Naruto-. Tal vez no tuvimos a nuestros padres para seguir sus pasos, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos llegar a ser buenos padres -Kabuto salió de la habitación.

Naruto arrimó un poco a Boruto para que él también se acostara en la cama. Miraba hacia el techo mientras una chica de cabellos azulados hacia lo mismo. _Hinata_ , _Naruto_ , ambos se quedaron dormidos.

:::

A las siete de la mañana dos figuras se acercaban a la entrada principal de la aldea. Ambas preparadas con sus respectivas mochilas y ropa de misión, la mañana era algo fría.

\- ¡Hinata! –una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos.

Hinata volteó detrás de ella y vio que una chica se acercaba corriendo, detuvo su paso y al enfocarla se llevó una gran sorpresan-. ¿Sakura-san? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo unos momentos a solas- dijo la peli rosa y miró hacia Rock Lee

-No se preocupen por mí no hay problema -Rock Lee se alejó algunos metros y en lo que las chicas platicaban empezó hacer lagartijas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Hinata estaba algo preocupada ya que Sakura estaba muy seria.

-Es acerca de Naruto…

Hinata se sonrojó.

 _Yo le mentí a Naruto con tal de que él dejará de buscar a Sasuke_ … Suspiraba con cada palabra mencionada por su amiga _Tus sentimientos a Naruto son sinceros no los abandones, sé que te enteraste de mi confesión por medio de Kiba, pero no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte._

\- ¿Hinata ocurre algo? Has estado muy callada -preguntó Rock Lee preocupado.

-No Lee-kun, todo está bien -sonrío se sentía confundida con todas las palabras de Sakura.

Se llevó un sabor amargo en su boca hace algunos meses, Kiba había acompañado a Sakura a buscar a Naruto para hacerlo cambiar de opinión con respecto a la búsqueda Sasuke, ella había confesado sentimientos que no sentía hacía el rubio y este se dio cuenta. Su intención era quitarle esa carga que le había dado al rubio varios años atrás, se sentía culpable por obligarlo a traer al Uchiha de vuelta y quiso exonerarlo de todo. Fue un fracaso rotundo, Naruto sabía perfectamente que ella estaba mintiendo… y en eso no pensó que esa confensión le afectaría tarde o temprano a la Hyuga.

-Mira ya después de varias horas de viaje hemos llegado -dijo señalando el edificio. Ante ellos estaba el orfanato y se alegraba de que algo la distrajera de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos hay que reportar que hemos llegado -dijo Rock Lee corriendo al interior en el edificio. Hinata lo siguió.

:::

-Bayas… bayas moradas porque las rojas son venenosas –repetía Boruto mientras caminaba por el bosque detrás del orfanato, estaba tan sumido buscando las bayas que Kabuto le encargó que no se percató que se había adentrado en lo profundo del bosque.

:::

-Mi hermano no está, salió unos instantes por material, pero mientras nos pueden ayudar en la recolección de alimentos –dijo Urushi asignado a Rock Lee ir a pescar y a Hinata a recoger frutos.

Ambos asintieron aceptando las tareas.

:::

-Bayas… bay… -dijo y miró a sus alrededores, una gran extensión de tierra lo rodeaba -. Creo que me desvié un poco -caminó lentamente por el lugar, hasta que se encontró con un charco lodoso que con tan sólo pisarlo este crujió. Boruto volteó asustado y del charco surgieron tres lobos hechos del mismo material-. ¿Qué es esto-ttebasa? -retrocedió, pero los lobos se acercaban, estaba en posición de ataque -. Bien ustedes lo pidieron…

Boruto lanzó algunos kunai, pero rebotaban o eran obsorbidos por el cuerpo de los lobos. Pensó en un plan B y juntó sus dos manos para hacer un mini Rasengan, lo lanzó a uno de los lobos logrando destruirlo, pero de rato éste se regeneró alertando todos sus sentidos.

:::

Un gritó de horror llegó a los oídos de Hinata activando su Byakugan para poder saber de dónde provenía, salió corriendo para ayudar aquel niño que estaba siendo perseguido. Boruto corría desesperado, aquellos lobos eran lo bastante rápidos para seguirle el paso, uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre de él y logró esquivarlo, pero tropezó rodando sobre una colina, se puso de pie al instante y siguió corriendo, se había abierto la frente así que con una mano presionó la herida para que la sangre no fluyera.

-Ya se tardó Boruto -Naruto estaba sentado en el piso, todos los niños que cuidaba estaban dormidos, pues tomaron su siesta de la tarde. Dio un suspiro y se puso de pie para ir a buscar a su hijo.

:::

Boruto tropezó y se golpeó su cabeza contra una roca, su visión ahora estaba borrosa.

\- ¡Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas! -gritó una mujer acabando con uno de los lobos. Boruto abrió enorme sus ojos y de momento perdió el conocimiento.

-Mamá…-susurró Boruto mientras abría poco a poco los ojos-. He soñado que estaba en el pasado…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –esa dulce voz hacia que el dolor de sus heridas desapareciera.

-Mamá… estás aquí -Boruto abrió sus ojos y por unos instantes pudo ver a su madre de cabello corto azulado, al acostumbrar su vista a la luz apareció una chica de ojos blancos y cabello largo azulado.

Boruto parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Te encuentras bien? –

El pequeño rubio asintió sonrojado.

\- ¡Qué bien! Espérame aquí iré por un poco de agua para lavar tus heridas.

Hinata desapareció entre los arbustos, Boruto se sentó tocando su cabeza y en verdad le estallaba. Un sonido extraño sobresaltó al niño, algo se acercaba. Trato de ponerse en forma defensiva.

-Así que aquí estás te estuve buscando por to… ¡¿BORUTO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRIÓ?! –preguntó Naruto preocupado, su hijo tenía un aspecto fatal y con múltiples raspones en su cara-. ¡¿PERO QUE PASÓ?! ¿QUIÉN TE ATACÓ? ¿ACASO EL INDIVIDUO APARECIÓ? NO SENTÍ NINGUN CHAKRA RARO- Boruto negó con la cabeza, no hablaba, pero con su mirada trata de indicarle algo al tonto de su padre-. ¿Y BIÉN? ¿QUÉ ACASO SE ROBARON TU LENGUA PARA QUE NO PUEDAS HABLAR? – preguntó desesperado, Boruto negó y seguía indicando con la mirada hacia un lugar.

\- ¿Na-ru-to-kun? -preguntó Hinata sorprendida de verlo.

Naruto volteó al instante encontrándose con la mirada de Hinata, tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah…Bueno…yo… bueno… Kakashi sama me… Ha enviado a ayudar… al orfanato –bajó su mirada pues le costaba sostener la mirada de su amado.

-Ya veo –desvió la mirada.

-Así que… él… es tu primo del que tanto hablan los chicos –ella rio.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Naruto mirándola a los ojos.

-Es, es muy curioso… en verdad este niño se parece a ti… como ha dicho Sakura -sonrió.

Naruto se sonrojó. Boruto ni le importo esta vez que le dijera que se pareciera a su padre más bien quería llorar estaba tan cerca de su madre, pero temía de cómo reaccionaría al saber que es su hijo, así que evitóverla, sintió frío en uno de sus cachetes, y se dio cuenta que Hinata limpiaba sus heridas.

-Tranquilo estarás bien.

Pero Boruto no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Te lastimé? Disculpa tendré más cuidado… – dijo preocupada, pero Boruto negó con la cabeza no tenía voz para poder expresarse.

Naruto se acercó y tomó aire.

-Hinata... –ella volteó hacia Naruto-. En realidad, Boruto…

CONTINUARÁ.

 **[Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía. Gracias por leer]**

 **Historia completa en Wattpad y , dejé de subirlo hace tiempo en esta web porque me causaba problemas cada vez que subía un capítulo, así que me estresaba y me quitaba tiempo estar corrigiendo. Actualmente estaré subiendo este fic para los que se les hace más cómodo leer en este medio.**

 **Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia, también si encuentras algún error ortográfico te agradecería mucho que me lo hicieras saber. (o de dedo, soy media dixlésica no me dio cuenta fácil de mis errores)**

 **Lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Cap 6 Luz de Luna

-Hinata... –ella volteó hacia Naruto-. En realidad, Boruto…

Boruto y Naruto comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-Bueno él es…

\- ¡CHICOS! - gritó Rock Lee y salió de los árboles, Boruto se escondió detrás de una pierna de Naruto.

 _Lo mato,_ pensó Boruto.

-Qué bueno que los encuentro, me informaron que estabas aquí con tu primo, Naruto … los del orfanato los están buscando hay que regresar... –dijo pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Naruto-. Bueno que esperamos… -Rock Lee volteó a ver a Boruto éste se aferró más a la pierna de Naruto-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Cayó en una trampa de lobos de barro –contestó Hinata tratando de seguir limpiando las heridas del niño.

-Pequeño ¿Estás bien? – preguntó y Lee se acercó mucho a Boruto sin soltar el cuello de Naruto, Boruto se aferró a la otra pierna de Naruto, al pobre héroe de la guerra lo estaban quebrando. Rock Lee seguía acercándose a Boruto hasta el punto en que Naruto cayó al suelo.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun! -gritó Hinata preocupada acercándose al él-. ¿Estás bien? -Naruto asintió por un instante se encontró con la mirada de Hinata sonrojándose luego volteó hacia Boruto el cual estaba aferrado a un árbol.

-Pobre Boruto le tiene miedo al Cejotas-dijo y Hinata observó como en el rostro del rubio se dibuja una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno –dijo y se puso de pie-. Volvamos –extendió su mano a Boruto, él alzó su mirada y Naruto le sonrió.

-Sí…volvamos… -susurró Boruto tomando la mano de su padre.

-Bien está dicho ¡Vámonos! –dijo Rock Lee, Hinata asintió.

Caminaron unos metros cuando Boruto jaló de la playera a Naruto y ambos rubios detuvieron su paso.

-Oye…-susurró

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó, mientras Rock Lee y Hinata se adelantaron.

\- ¿En serio pensabas contarle la verdad sobre mí? –Boruto se sonrojó.

Naruto también tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-. Bueno de momento sentía la necesidad de decírselo, algo en mi interior me lo decía… Pero… como es ella de tímida… tal vez la asustaríamos demasiado, si yo sigo sin creerlo… -dijo y volteó hacia donde estaba Hinata

\- Sí creo que tienes razón, además para mamá desde joven le fue muy difícil controlar sus profundos sentimientos por ti-ttebasa –sonrío con cierta maldad

-Sí en eso tienes razón…Espera ¿Qué-ttebayo? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué de qué? –alzó una ceja Boruto divertido

-¡Pues de eso! –gritó tan fuerte Naruto que Rock Lee y Hinata los voltearon a ver. Naruto sonrojado se agachó rápidamente hacia Boruto.

\- ¿Eso de qué? –Boruto hacia desatinar a su padre.

-De… Sus sentimientos… -susurró

-PRO-FUN-DOS- recalcó Boruto sonriendo-. En serio eres tonto –empezó a caminar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Oye espera! -lo tomó del brazo-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

-Tonto… en verdad eres despistado… muy torpe… ¡Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti tonto! ¡Desde que estaban en la academia! ¿Es que acaso no lo has notado? – Boruto miró fijamente a su padre el cual había quedado en shock con las palabras de su hijo.

-¿Qué?... _-_ no podía hablar _. Enamorada... a... am… ¿amor?,_ parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¿En serio solo vas a decir "Qué"? –Boruto se dio la media vuelta –Yo no sé cómo mamá se fijó en ti, padre estúpido –siguió su marcha en cambio Naruto se quedó sentado sobre la hierba. Boruto terminó alcanzando a Rock Lee y a Hinata, ella volteó hacia atrás hacia Naruto, él tenía la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata a Boruto

-Es un tonto –dijo y siguió caminando. _Estúpido padre, ahora entiendo porque mamá sufrió mucho_ , suspiró. _A ver si así aprende,_ sonrió.

Hinata seguía observando a Naruto.

-Rock Lee –san ¿Te parece si tenemos una competencia? - dijo Boruto dando en el punto débil del fiel estudiante de Maito Gai. Los ojos de Rock Lee desprendieron un brillo inusual.

\- ¡Muy bien pequeño! ¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó y apretó los puños de la emoción.

-Una carrera de aquí al orfanato a la cuenta de tres – sonrió

-¡Bien! ¡Excelente! –Lee se puso en posición, pero Boruto solo estaba de pie. Y así fue como Boruto pudo dejar solos a sus padres, emprendió la carrera al orfanato en contra de Rock Lee.

En cuestión de segundos y con sólo unos metros de diferencia Hinata y Naruto estaban solos. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir muy fuerte, trató de calmarse y se acercó a Naruto.

-Na-Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 _¡Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti tonto_!, pensó y recordó el momento en que Hinata se había enfrentado a Pain para defenderlo, _enamorada_ , reaccionó al ver pasar una sombra cerca de sus ojos, era la mano de Hinata.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Boruto? –preguntó y miró a su alrededor.

-Pues… se ha ido corriendo… junto con Rock Lee-kun –dijo.

-Ah… ya veo… -Naruto alzó la mirada hacia Hinata perdiéndose en sus ojos blancos. Ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa que desvío la mirada.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo malo? –se armó de valor y también se sentó en la hierba.

Ahora Naruto era el que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Es sólo que…han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos dos días…- río-. Ya habrá tiempo de explicarte –susurró sonriendo, se sentía muy feliz de tener a Hinata cerca, después de unos minutos se puso de pie-. Hay que regresar –extendió su mano y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro esta vez fue Hinata la que se había perdido en su mirar, temerosa tomó la mano de Naruto para poder levantarse y una vez de pie le soltó la mano rapidamente-. Vamos Hinata.

Ella asintió. No tuvieron mucha prisa en volver, así que los dos caminaron lentamente como si no quisieran llegar.

En el comedor del orfanato se encontraban todos cenando hasta que a Kabuto y a Urushi se les ocurrió la excelente idea de contar historias de terror, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de los rubios mientras lo demás niños más valientes que el héroe de la Guerra y su hijo se emocionaron por escuchar esas historias. Boruto poco a poco se iba acercando a Naruto, éste respiraba profundamente.

\- …La leyenda cuenta que se aparece utilizando un tapabocas quirúrgico y un saco –narró Kabuto y todos estaban atentos, pero para dos inquilinos varias gotas de sudor aparecían en su rostro-. Instantes después te pregunta: "¿Soy bonita?" Si dices que no, ella cortará tu cabeza con un enorme par de tijeras que guarda consigo…-los rubios sentían que se desmayaban-. Si llegas a responder que sí, entonces se quitará el tapabocas, revelando su boca cortada de oreja a oreja… Ella volverá a preguntar: "¿Y ahora?" … Si tu respuesta cambia y dices que no, ella te cortará por la mitad… Y, si respondes que sí… entonces… te convertirá… en un ser muy parecido a ella… pues Kushisake también te cortará la boca…

De repente las luces se apagaron-. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –un grito de horror por parte de los rubios invadió todo el orfanato, al prender las luces Naruto y Boruto estaba en el rincón temblando y éste último se encontraba encima del brazo de su padre y aferrado a su cuello.

\- ¿En serio él es el héroe de la Guerra? –preguntó Kabuto sorprendido de la actitud de Naruto todos los demás se quedaron callados observando a los asustadizos.

-¡SUÉLTAME TONTO! –gritó Boruto todo sonrojado.

\- ¿SOLTARTE? SI FUISTE TÚ EL QUE SALTÓ A MI BRAZO-TTEBAYO –le contestó y lo miró feo.

-… ¡PERO TU FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN GRITAR COBARDE! –se retaron con la mirada

\- ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN GRITASTE NO TE HAGAS! –volvieron a chocar sus frentes.

-PUES CLARO QUE GRITÉ… YA QUE TU GRITO ES TAN HORRIBLE QUE TERMINÓ MOLESTANDO MIS OÍDOS-TTEBASA.

-GRITASTE PORQUE A TI TE DIO MIEDO NIÑITA –dijo Naruto apretando los dientes.

-LA NIÑITA ERES TÚ TAN GRANDE Y TAN CHILLÓN –también apretó los dientes…

Su discusión continuó por un buen rato hasta que Kabuto y Urushi los separaron. Todos seguían callados observando como estaban discurtiendo los chicos, así que abandonaron el tema de las historias de terror.

Rock Lee, Hinata, Boruto y Naruto fueron guiados por Urushi a una habitación.

-Como no pensé que fuera a venir más gente, lamento informales que sólo nos quedan dos camas…- abrió la habitación y efectivamente había dos camas hechas-. Disculpen las molestias espero que puedan encontrar una solución –dijo Urushi saliendo.

-Por supuesto está decidido –dijo Rock Lee

\- ¿Cuál es tu solución? –preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

-Pues sencilla Hinata se duerme en una cama y nosotros tres (señalando junto a él a Boruto y a Naruto) nos dormimos en la otra –dijo asintiendo.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes contar? Somos tres no vamos a caber –dijo Naruto y señaló la cama.

-Pues no hay otra solución, al menos que quieras dormir con Hinata- dijo Rock Lee sin darse cuenta lo que había desatado en ambos chcios, tanto Naruto como Hinata se sonrojaron. Boruto río sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Naruto arrugó la nariz no dijo nada, trataba de esconder su rostro, se acomodó en un tercio de la cama, dándole la espalda a sus amigos. Hinata estaba muy comóda ella sola en la cama.

De rato todos se fueron a dormir. Pero Naruto no podía dormir y menos con los golpes que le daba Rock Lee dormido, lo bueno es que Boruto no se movía mucho y tenía el sueño profundo. Harto de lo incomodo que estaba, decidió salir de habitación, pero no se dio cuenta que una chica de cabellos azulados tampoco podía dormir. Dio un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, fue al lago que estaba cerca del orfanato y ahí se quedó un rato pensando, aún las palabras de que Hinata estaba enamorada de él le estallaban en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la fría brisa rozar su rostro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? –esa dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó rápidamente encontrándose con los ojos de Hinata.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces despierta? –preguntó y ella se sonrojó

-Bueno –comenzó a titubear-. No podía dormir…así que salí a caminar un poco –agachó su cabeza.

Naruto sonrió le parecía tierna aquella manera de actuar de Hinata.

-Ven, hazme compañía –dijo de la nada haciendo que Hinata se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero aceptó sentándose a lado de Naruto, al principio se quedaron callados y no se dieron cuenta de quien había inició la plática, que con los minutos se hacía muy amena, ellos sonreían muy felices, hasta que por un impulso Naruto se puso de pie extiendo su mano a Hinata-. Ven –dijo sonriendo, Hinata no sabía qué hacer se había quedado paralizada, Naruto extendió más su mano y Hinata la tomó asustada. La jaló hasta el lago donde comenzaron a caminar sobre el agua. Hinata no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que varias luciérnagas aparecieron iluminando el lago.

-Qué bonito –exclamó asombrada, pero no había soltado la mano de Naruto y sin querer lo jaló al tratarse de acerca a unas luciérnagas. Hinata fue la quien perdió el equilibrio, pero Naruto soltó rápidamente su mano para tomarla de la cintura y para que ella no cayera. Por unos instantes Naruto se había arrepentido de ello pues sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero tampoco quería que Hinata cayera al agua.

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir rápidamente, se quedaron paralizados, mirándose a los ojos, bañados por la luz de la luna y las pequeñas luciérnagas, Naruto sonrió y juntó sus labios con los de Hinata, ellos habían compartido su primer beso, uno muy dulce y sincero. Que duro poco tiempo pues para la Hyuga había sido demasiado provocando un desmayo común en ella.

Naruto la sostuvo fuertemente observando su rostro lleno tranquilidad. Halló la manera de llevarla de vuelta al orfanato, la depositó en la cama, la cubrió con las sábanas y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente. Para él fue una batalla campal encontrar un lugar en la cama para poder dormir pues Rock Lee y Boruto había ocupado todo el espacio.

Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti se durmió recordado aquellas palabras.

-Está en las profundidades del lago sus restos, será difícil poder extraer un poco de su ADN –salía del agua un hombre.

-Entonces debemos de encontrar alguien adecuado para que haga el trabajo por ti inútil –dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Qué sugiere señora? –dijo el hombre agachando su rostro.

-Pues tener a alguien del País del Agua obviamente- la mujer sonrío

:::

Al amanecer Hinata despertó asustada, sus tres compañeros aún estaba dormidos, en su pecho albergaba una extraña sensación. Tocó sus labios recordando el beso. Un beso que sólo podía existir en sus sueños, pues jamás se haría realidad, se recostó otra vez en la cama repitiendo una y otra vez esa escena en el lago. De lo que no se enteraba era de que todo aquello si había sido verdad.

CONTINUARÁ

 **[Estaré corrigiendo los primeros capítulos de esta historia, no cambiará nada de la historia original, solo son cuestiones de edición. Además, estaré corrigiendo ortografía. Gracias por leer]**

 **Historia completa en Wattpad y , dejé de subirlo hace tiempo en esta web porque me causaba problemas cada vez que subía un capítulo, así que me estresaba y me quitaba tiempo estar corrigiendo. Actualmente estaré subiendo este fic para los que se les hace más cómodo leer en este medio.**

 **Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si tienes alguna sugerencia, también si encuentras algún error ortográfico te agradecería mucho que me lo hicieras saber. (o de dedo, soy media dixlésica no me dio cuenta fácil de mis errores)**

 **Lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Los Secuestros

_Los Secuestros._

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor a excepción de Hinata.

¿Seguirá dormida? pensó un desesperado rubio si probar aún sus alimentos y volteando a cada minuto hacia la puerta por si la dueña de sus pensamientos aparecía, cuando despertaron ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente ¿Se habrá molestado conmigo por lo de anoche? esa duda era la que ahora lo molestaba.

Cada uno continuó con sus deberes, pero esta vez Rock Lee ayudaría a la elaboración de una plaza para que los niños pudieran jugar en el exterior. Hinata esperaba a que Naruto se fuera para que ella pudiera desayunar, aquel beso de sus sueños le hacía sentir mucha pena y no se atrevería a ver a Naruto a los ojos.

- **Bueno ¿Y a ti qué te pasa-ttebasa?** –preguntó Boruto al ver la misma expresión de Naruto que había puesto cuando se enteró de su hijo del futuro.

- **Soy un tonto** –suspiró

 **-¡Ja! Vaya al fin te das cuenta** – pero esta vez Boruto estaba sorprendido no se terminó peleando con su padre.

- **En serio estás mal ¿Qué pasó?** –preguntó Boruto preocupado.

- **Después te cuento** –Naruto se dirigió a la habitación con los niños Boruto se quedó con la boca abierta.

La mujer y el hombre misterioso llegaron a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

 **-Cualquiera de la aldea nos puede servir** \- dijo la mujer.

- **Excelente** –el hombre hizo brillar su ojo haciendo que un ninja que iba caminando desapareciera.

- **Bueno, ahora necesitamos ir a otro sitio algo lejos de aquí…**

- **¿A otro señora? Pero yo pensé…**

 **-¡Cállate y obedéceme! Debes de ir por otro objeto que nos ayudará con nuestro plan… Yo no puedo ir, aún estoy débil –** desvió la mirada

Desaparecieron de ese lugar.

Los niños tomaron su siesta, Naruto sintió algo raro en el ambiente y salió del edificio encontrándose con Kabuto.

- **Hay algo extraño en ese dirección** –dijo Naruto señalando.

- **Oh no…** -Kabuto palideció.

- **Hacia allá está una pequeña guarida mía, envié a Urushi, Hinata y Boruto en busca de algunas cosas…**

Naruto frunció el seño, no lo pensó dos veces activó su Modo Sabio y corrió en busca de ellos. Kabuto fue tras de él.

El encapuchado apareció en la cima de un árbol observando el lugar.

Bueno según las coordenadas de la señora este es el lugar. Urushi, Hinata y Boruto salían de una cueva. Excelente el hombre misterioso se acercó a ellos sin que fuera notado, hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable atacó.

 **-¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!** –lo que no contaba el enemigo era que dos individuos más había llegado al rescate. Naruto con ayuda del chakra de Kurama sacó otros dos brazos con los cuales salvó a Hinata y a Boruto, Kabuto se encargó de Urushi. Los apartaron unos metros del lugar y decidieron ir a enfrentarse a ese enemigo.

- **Pero qué…-** Boruto al ver al hombre brincó un recuerdo a él. Cuando el individuo de ojos blancos atacó, los adultos fueron en ayuda de Naruto, pero alguien llegó por detrás y atrapó a Boruto tomándolo del cuello, nunca le vio el rostro pues estaba cubierto. Hola hijo del séptimo le dijo aquel hombre.

Boruto parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos-. **¡Ten cuidado es ayudante del individuo de los ojos blancos!** –gritó Boruto advirtiendo. Naruto entro en modo kyubi creando un rasengan, saltó dispuesto a acabar con el enemigo.

 **-Kamui.**

Maldición Naruto atravesó al hombre si hacerle rasguño alguno.

- **Si no quieres por las buenas tendrán que ser por las malas** –sentenció Kabuto haciendo el jutsu de invocación. La serpiente apareció pero no parecía intimidarle al hombre. Naruto repitió la misma estrategia al compás que la serpiente atacaba pero no tuvieron éxito, el rasengan había caído directamente en la serpiente, él y Naruto salieron lastimados de la explosión.

 **-¡Naruto-kun!** –gritó Hinata asustada. El encapuchado aprovechó entrando a la cueva sin que nadie se diera cuenta y llevando consigo algunos pergaminos desapareció sin dejar rastro. La serpiente también desapareció y Kabuto asistió a Naruto.

- **Maldito** –dijo quejándose del dolor de cuerpo. Eso te pasa por ser tan impulsivo

 **-Calla Kurama** –susurró Deberías callarte tú, no me dejas dormir una siesta tranquilo, ahora tendré que estar más alerta ya que con tus líos amorosos no piensas bien las cosas Kurama reía malvadamente. Líos amorosos pensó Naruto y volteó a ver a Hinata por algunos segundos, luego cerró los ojos.

- **Debes de tener más cuidado aún tu cuerpo no está del todo recuperado** –dijo Kabuto usando su jutsu médico para curarle las heridas.

 **-¿Estás bien?** –se acercó Hinata asustada.

- **Sí, descuida…-** sonrió.

La Hyuga se sonrojó. Naruto logró ponerse de pie, en el ambiente había desaparecido aquel extraño chakra.

 **-¿Entonces aquel hombre también estuvo ahí?** –se dirigió a Boruto.

- **Así es, poco a poco están volviendo los recuerdos** –agachó su mirada.

- **Y bien ¿Qué es lo que querría ese hombre? ¿Por qué vino aquí?** –preguntó Naruto esperando obtener alguna respuesta.

- **No lo sé, lo único que sabemos es que posee el Sharingan, iniciaré algunas investigaciones, yo que me quería retirar del mundo ninja por algún tiempo pero no puedo dejar a los niños expuestos** –dijo Kabuto

Todos prestaron atención en sus palabras.

- **Por ahora volveremos al orfanato. Regresen a la aldea no creo que el individuo haga su aparición tan pronto además ya han ayudado bastante, sólo faltan detalles Urushi y yo nos encargaremos del resto, deben de informarle al Hokage de lo sucedido.**

 **-De acuerdo, nos iremos al amanecer –** dijo Naruto. Regresaron al orfanato preparando las cosas e informando a Rock Lee del incidente.

La batalla campal por tener un pedazo de cama en el cual dormir había empezado pero de nuevo Naruto no podía dormir, trató de hablar en todo el día con Hinata pero ella lo evitaba Sí está molesta afirmó Debí de hacer las cosas de otra manera, primero hablar con ella, mañana me disculparé entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo era imposible para el rubio y menos teniendo los pies de Rock Lee en su cara.

Al amanecer se pusieron en marcha hacia la Aldea, Hinata iba platicando con Rock Lee lo cual dejaba al rubio con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

 **-Muy bien** –dijo Boruto tomando a Naruto de la camisa para detenerlo y así lograr que Hinata y Rock Lee se adelantaran.

 **-Muy bien ¿Qué-ttebayo?** –dijo agachándose.

 **-Tú me debes algo** –dijo mirándolo feo

 **-¿Eh? ¿Yo? –** Naruto se rascó una mejilla -. **Que yo sepa no te debo nada** –Boruto apretó el puño.

 **-¡TONTO!** –Le pegó en la cabeza

 **-¡BUENO Y AHORA POR QUÉ ME PEGAS!** –desafío a su hijo con la mirada.

Hinata y Rock Lee voltearon a ver la escena divertidos.

 **-Esos primos se llevan muy bien** –dijo Rock Lee riendo. Hinata asintió sintiéndose un poco celosa de la relación de ellos dos Son sólo primos no debes de estar así se dijo para darse ánimos.

 **-Acerca de lo que me ibas a contar** –infló un cachete.

 **-Ahh…** -Naruto se sonrojó y se agachó más para ocultar su cabeza.

 **-¿Y bien?** –

 **-La besé…-** susurró y Boruto no alcanzó a escuchar

 **-¿Qué?** –Se acercó más a su padre para poderlo entender.

- **Que la besé** –Boruto seguía sin poder escuchar.

 **-Padre estúpido no te entiendo nada** –dijo enfadado. Tomó a Boruto de la chamarra y le susurró al oído-. **Que-la-be-sé** –el niño quedó paralizado.

 **-… ¡ ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ-TTEBASA?! –** el grito de Boruto no sólo asustó a sus acompañantes sino que a todos los animales del alrededor.

- **¿Qué ocurre?** –se acercó Rock Lee preocupado, Boruto estaba más pálido de lo normal y comenzó a temblar.

 **-Nada, nada** –decía Naruto todo nervioso tapando la boca de Boruto-. **Ya le afectó el sol, mejor hay que descansar** –Naruto se llevó Boruto un poco lejos.

 **-¡Hey Boruto!** –El niño estaba en shock-. **Primero Hinata no me habla y luego Boruto se queda mudo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer esto?** –suspiró.

 **-Be…be…be…so…** -tartamudeaba Boruto-. **¡ ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO TONTO?!** \- Lo miró feo - **¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE QUE ELLA LE ES DIFÍCIL CONTROLAR SUS SENTIMIENTO NO HAS ENTENDIDO?! ¡TIENES QUE IR CON MÁS CUIDADO PONES EN PELIGRO MI EXISTENCIA! –** Respiraba agitadamente.

- **Lo siento, simplemente me pareció tan linda en ese instante y pues… creo que ahora me odia.**

- **Imposible que te odie, sólo la asustaste** –Naruto agachó la cabeza.

- **Ten más cuidado** –se calmó-. **Oh si no pensará que no la tomas enserio… ¡TONTO! –** Boruto fue con los demás.

- **Ah pequeño ¿Ya te sientes mejor?** –preguntó Rock Lee

- **Sí...si, ya vámonos.**

Los cuatro cruzaron la puerta principal de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja cuando de pronto uno de ellos había caído desmayado.

 **-¡Pa…! ¡Naruto!** –gritó Boruto. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca.

- **Lo siento chicos no era mi intención de asustarlos, sólo que la prótesis de Naruto está lista** –Shizune sonrío

 **-¿Y era necesario golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente?** –dijo Rock Lee

- **Era la manera más rápida, pues Naruto le tiene pavor a las agujas no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente a la hora de la cirugía para la prótesis, Rock Lee por favor ayúdame a llevar a Naruto al hospital.**

- **Por supuesto Shizune-sama –** colocando a Naruto en su espalda.

- **Ustedes dos también pueden venir** –Hinata y Boruto los acompañaron. Al llegar al hospital dejaron a Naruto en una habitación, Rock Lee fue con el Hokage para llevarle el informe. Hinata y Boruto se quedaron en la habitación.

- **Por favor cuiden de Naruto, iré a preparar todo** –Shizune salió. Hinata se acercó a él y le quitó su banda de la aldea cuidadosamente para colocarla en la mesita.

- **¿Tú lo quieres mucho verdad?** –Boruto sonrió tiernamente.

- **Bueno… yo…** -Hinata estaba muy roja de su cara.

 **-Descuida, él es medio tonto… bueno muy tonto** –río -. **No basta con que le digas las cosas de frente tienes que explicárselas…** -suspiró -. **Pero bueno debes de aprovechar cada momento que estás con él, sé que tus sentimientos lo alcanzarán.**

Boruto se acercó a una ventana.

 **-¿A dónde vas?** –preguntó Hinata.

- **Al departamento de Naruto a descansar un rato, luego vengo** mamá -Boruto se fue de casa en casa, en cierto punto prefirió caminar paseando libremente por a la aldea Vaya si que ha cambiado mucho en el futuro. Pero ya llevaba rato sintiendo algo raro como si algo lo siguiera. Trato de restarle importancia y siguió caminando.

- **Ah… con ese es el pequeño** –dijo un castaño escondido detrás de una casa con sus demás amigos.

- **Sí** –afirmó la pelirosa – **definitivamente ese es Boruto**.

- **Muy bien hay que invitarlo a comer** –dijo una voz femenina muy entusiasmada.

- **Ay Tenten deja de acosar al niño** –contestó la rubia

 **-¿Es enserio? Arman mucho escándalo por ese niño** -

- **Vamos Shikamaru no estés de mal humor sólo porque Temari no está en la aldea** \- dijo el pelirrojo mientras degustada su bolsa de papas fritas.

- **Cállate Chouji** –lo miró feo.

- **Bueno que esperamos a este paso se nos va a escapar** –dijo Sai.

Toda la bola de amigos fue detrás de Boruto, él sentía algo pero no se atrevía a voltear como mejor opción empezó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, los demás hicieron lo mismo Maldición ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Boruto aumentó la velocidad, hasta encontrarse con un callejón sin salida, cuando volteó una persona montada en un perro apareció.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere?** –Para Boruto le resultaba tan familiar aquel individuo.

- **Kiba no seas tramposo, montando en Akamaru eres más rápido** –dijo una voz femenina

¿Akamaru? ¿Éste es el tío Kiba? ¿Enserio éste es el tío Kiba? No puede ser Boruto estaba aterrado.

- **No es nuestra culpa que seas tan lenta Tenten ¿Verdad Akamaru?** –éste ladró.

¿Tenten sensei?. Y llegó otra persona encapuchada.

- **Tienes que acostumbrarte Tenten, Kiba llega a ser así de malo** –

- **Oh vamos Shino, sí era el método más rápido para alcanzarlo** –dijo Kiba

¿Tío Shino? En el futuro está tan cambiado… Boruto estaba cada vez más pálido.

- **Al fin llegamos** –dijeron la pelirosa y la rubia.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Ino-Cerda yo llegué primero?**

¡Tía Sakura! sonrió Un momento ¿Ino-san la madre de Inojin? Boruto abrió muy grande sus ojos. Las dos chicas estaban peleando.

- **¿Qué demonios haces Sai?** –preguntó Kiba.

- **Dibujo esta escena como un recuerdo** –sonrió

Sai el pálido…

 **-Ustedes sí que no tiene remedio** –aparecieron dos hombres

Pero si es Shikamaru sensei… También cambio mucho en el futuro

- **Pero sí que este chico se parece mucho** –dijo comiendo de su bolsa de papitas.

- **Ah, así que ahí están todos** –apareció Rock Lee.

No otra vez él por favor

- **Y Naruto ¿Dónde está?** –preguntó Sakura.

- **En el hospital, al fin está su prótesis** –contestó el Cejotas.

- **Vaya eso es bueno… ¿Y Hinata dónde está?** –preguntó Sakura.

- **Se quedó…** -habló Boruto luego de todo el alboroto que causaban sus mayores, todos le prestaron atención-. **Cuidando a Naruto –** todos sonrieron.

- **Bueno creo que es mejor no molestarlos** –dijo Ino.

- **En algo concuerdo contigo Ino-cerda** –contestó Sakura.

- **Bueno ya basta de esperar, vayamos a comer** –dijo Tente llevándose a Boruto arrastrando. Ayuda no tenía escapatoria el pequeño hijo de Naruto.

Naruto despertó desorientado luego de unas horas. El sol de la tarde se asomó por la ventada del hospital, trató de levantarse pero sintió algo pesado de su lado derecho, quitó las sábanas y pudo ver aquel nuevo brazo que estaba adherido a él. Se sorprendió pero le costaba moverlo entonces en eso escuchó un pequeño ruidito hacia el otro lado y pudo encontrar a la chica de cabellos azulados dormida en el sillón. Decidió no despertarla para así poder contemplarla.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Calidez del Sol

_**CALIDEZ DEL SOL**_

 **-¡AL FIN DESPIERTAS!** \- Boruto estaba de pie encima de Naruto tenía un aspecto fatal, estaba lleno de ojeras, despeinado y de muy mal humor.

Hinata despertó asustada sudando ¿Me quedé dormida aquí toda la noche? y volteó hacia los rubios.

 **-Boruto ¿Qué te pasó? –** preguntó Naruto con un ojo abierto.

 **-¿QUÉ ME PASÓ? ¡PUES TUS AMIGOS ME SECUESTRARON DESDE LA TARDE, PENSÉ QUE SÓLO IBAMOS A COMER PERO NOOO! … ¡FUIMOS A VARIOS LUGARES YO QUERÍA HUIR PERO NO ME DEJABAN AL PUNTO QUE ME MANTUVIERON DESPIERTO TODA LA NOCHE! ... ¡TODA LA NOCHEE! ¡Y SE LA PASARON HACIÉNDOME PREGUNTAS QUE TUVE QUE EVITAR Y FUE MUY DIFÍCIL!–** Le gritó en la cara a Naruto, el cual estaba sorprendido, Boruto de repente sintió que alguien lo cargaba y lo bajaba de la cama.

- **Ten cuidado… puedes lastimar a… Naruto-kun** –dijo Hinata sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa hizo que todo el coraje de Boruto desapareciera y Naruto se sonrojara.

- **Si ma… digo Hinata-chan** –Boruto sonrió.

- **Porque no vienes mejor a mi casa… ahí podrás descansar… dudo mucho que te busquen ahí** –sonrió **-. Así podemos dejar que Naruto-kun se recupere un poco más…** –Boruto asintió estaba todo apenado.

- **Bueno vámonos** –extendió la mano.

- **Anda ve Boruto** –dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo cosa que Hinata no notó, aunque esa extraña sensación en el pecho volvía a Naruto. Celos dijo Kurama riendo.

¿Celos? repitió Naruto

Se ve que eres un tonto por supuesto que sientes celos por no poder estar cerca de ella río Quién lo diría… el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra pudo encontrar una solución ante ese problema pero no para su vida amorosa Naruto decidió ignorarlo aunque sabía perfectamente que Kurama tenía la razón.

- **Está bien** **Hinata-chan** –susurró Boruto tomando la mano de su madre.

- **Nos vemos luego Naruto-kun** –dijo Hinata sonrojada.

- **Sí, los estaré esperando** –salieron dejando a Naruto dormir un rato más.

Tres individuos llegaron a la tumba de Jiraiya. El hombre encapuchado y la mujer lucían igual y depositaron en el suelo un cuerpo sin vida.

 **-¿Para qué son esas barras?** –preguntó el hombre

 **-Es un truco que copié al asesino de Jiraiya… nos permitirá controlar a este hombre.**

 **-¿Aún muerto? –** dijo sorprendido

 **-Por supuesto, aunque originalmente el asesino utilizó seis cuerpos implantados con el Rinnegan, nosotros haremos algunas excepciones, pero es la otra técnica la que necesito emplear si quiero ganar.**

 **-¿A qué se refiere? –** dijo alzando una ceja.

 **-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.**

La mujer incrustó varias barras en el cuerpo del sujeto. El cuerpo sin vida fue reanimado y la mujer le otorgó un poco más de chakra para que las técnicas del sujeto fueran más fuertes. Luego aquel cuerpo saltó al agua llevando consigo una especie de bolsa, nadó hasta lo más profundo de aquel lago, siguió y siguió hasta la penumbra topándose con unas ropas rojas atoradas en varillas, con la mano llenó la bolsa con tierra de ese lugar. Salió del agua entregando la bolsa a la mujer.

 **-Perfecto con esto será suficiente, ahora regrésanos a nuestro escondite necesito revisar los pergaminos.**

 **-Si señora** –no dijo más e hizo que los tres desaparecieran de ahí.

Hinata y Boruto llegaron a la mansión Hyuga

 **-¡Hinata-sama! Al fin aparece, supe que desde ayer había llegado a la aldea pero no llegó a dormir…**

Ella se sonrojó – **Lo siento Ko** –dijo muy apenada que hasta bajó el rostro-. **No era mi intención preocuparte pero…me quedé dormida en el hospital…** -desvió la mirada.

 **-¿En el hospital? ¿Se sentía mal Hinata-sama?**

- **No es eso… Ayer operaron a Naruto-kun… y pues me quedé a cuidarlo…** -tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **Oh ya veo** -sonrió **-. ¿Y ese pequeño niño? –** señaló

- **Es el primo de Naruto-kun, se quedará aquí el tiempo en que Naruto-kun esté en el hospital.**

- **Entonces adelante.**

Entraron a la casa y Hinata pasó rápidamente al cuarto de Neji haciendo una reverencia.

El tío Neji dijo Boruto.

Hinata acomodó en una de las habitaciones a Boruto, eventualmente se fue quedando dormido.

 **-¿Qué te parece tu nuevo brazo Naruto?** –entró la vieja Tsunade a la habitación del rubio despertándolo.

- **Pues…bien…se ve que está bien hecho abuela –** dijo medio dormido.

- **¡¿Cómo que se ve que está "bien hecho" mocoso?!** –el puño de Tsunade fue a dar en la cabeza del insolente.

 **-¡Tsunade-sama por favor tenga cuidado puede zafarle el brazo!** –dijo Shizune entrando detrás.

Naruto se sobaba el chichón.

 **-Él se lo buscó** –refunfuñó Tsunade.

 **-¡Tú siempre has sido una abuela abusiva de tu fuerza! –** le reclamó rechinando los dientes

 **-¡Pues si es la única manera de enseñarte buenos modales mocoso! –** se acercó al rostro del joven héroe.

- **Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán** –Shizune se acercó a Naruto para revisarlo mientras él y Tsunade seguían peleando a gritos.

- **Tendrás que quedarte al menos un día más en lo que el brazo termina de acoplarse a tu cuerpo y además no podrás utilizarlo aún, debes de esperar un tiempo prudente ¿Está bien?** –concluyó Shizune.

Naruto asintió con lágrimas en los ojos pues el golpe aún le dolía.

Hinata estaba preparando algo de comer para llevarle a su eterno enamorado pero cada vez que pensaba en él, ese beso de sus sueños se hacía presente exaltando sus nervios y haciendo que se demorara haciendo las cosas, Boruto apenas pudo descansar un par de horas, pues repetía una y otra vez la imagen de aquel hombre encapuchado ¿Por qué él está aquí también? cerró los ojos tratando de ir más allá de los pocos recuerdos que tenía.

Era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado perfecto para la reunión que habían organizado los amigos de Konoha con sus respectivas familias, se quedaron de ver en las afueras en el campo abierto y como siempre Boruto peleaba con su pequeña hermana Himawari pues ella quería llevar un sinfín de peluches que al final Boruto terminaría cargando con ellos, su madre estaba en la cocina y su padre terminándose de arreglar.

Salieron desde temprano emprendiendo el camino al lugar de la cita, Rock Lee sensei fue el primero que llegar con su familia, la competencia ante todo cuando se trataba de él. Ya cuando había iniciado la reunión y caído la tarde una explosión se presentó en el lugar haciendo que Naruto entrara en acción junto con sus amigos, pero detrás de los niños apareció el hombre encapuchado y fue directo a Boruto, lo último que recuerda es a su padre gritarle "¡Boruto resiste!"

 **-Boruto-kun –** Hinata llevaba ya un rato llamando al niño.

 **-Mande** –volteó.

 **-¿Quieres comer conmigo?** –sonrío, esa sonrisa tan dulce hacía que todo fuera especial, hasta recordaba cuando su padre le decía que se sentía cada vez más enamorado de su madre al ver su sonrisa. Boruto asintió yendo a la mesa con su madre.

- **Aquí tienes** –le acercó un delicioso plato de comida, sus ojos empezaron a brillar pues su madre siempre se ha lucido en la cocina.

- **Gracias** – no esperó más y se atascó de comida.

 **-Boruto-kun…Este… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?** –El pobre casi escupe sus alimentos, bajó la mirada.

 **-Disculpa mi atrevimiento** –él negó con la cabeza.

 **-Es que por ahora es muy complicado hablar de ello –** sonrió-. **En estos momentos es muy difícil para mí hablar de eso… pero como están las cosas creo que pronto se sabrá la verdad** –miró el plato de comida-. **¡Es mejor darnos prisa para que puedas ir a ver a tu Naruto-kun!** –dibujo una sonrisa picarona.

¡¿Mi Naruto-kun?! Hinata se sonrojó toda soltando los palillos. Boruto seguía comiendo como si nada.

- **Bueno vamos rápido, rápido, rápido** –Boruto tomó la mano de su madre apresurándola para ir al hospital.

 **-¿Segura que Naruto senpai está en el hospital? –** dijo una castaña claro.

- **¡Sí! ¡Vamos a visitarlo! –** la alentó la azabache.

- **¡Si tenemos que ir!** –dijo la castaño oscuro

Las tres amigas fans de Naruto salieron corriendo hacia el hospital.

Naruto estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, le habían colocado un cabestrillo para que el brazo no le pesara tanto, su estómago comenzaba a rugir, tocaron a la puerta Vaya al fin Hinata y Boruto llegaron. Se paró lentamente para abrirla pero para su sorpresa no eran las personas que él creía.

 **-¡NARUTO-SENPAI!** –Se le abalanzaron encima sus fans.

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí-ttebayo?** –con cara de sombroso Yo quería que fuera Hinata

- **Awww Naruto-senpai es malo** –se quejó una.

 **-Si…todavía que lo venimos a visitar y se comporta de frío con nosotras –** otra hizo cara de puchero.

 **-Y nosotras preocupándonos por él** –todas se empezaban a quejar y el pobre rubio no hallaba que hacer. Vaya ahora el héroe no puede manejar a sus fans Kurama reía.

 **-Disculpen no era mi intención… sólo que** Yo esperaba a alguien más -no pudo completar la frase pues pensaba en la chica de ojos blancos.

 **-¿Sólo qué?** –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- **Nada** –desvío la mirada haciendo una mueca.

 **-Pero no se preocupe senpai nosotras hemos venido aquí para que usted esté contento y no se aburra aquí adentro** –dijo la castaña claro aferrándose el brazo izquierdo del rubio. Las otras chicas se acercaron mucho a él hasta el punto en que lo arrinconaron a la pared. Naruto palideció cuando en la puerta aparecieron otras dos figuras, el pequeño rubio con una expresión de que querer asesinar gente y la de cabellos azulados con una mirada triste que agachó lentamente el rostro apretando contra su pecho un lindo bento bako azul.

 **-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?!** –no pudo resistir más Boruto su enfado, quería matarlas

 **-Oh pero ¿Quién es este niño?** –las tres chicas se acercaron para examinarlo.

- **Na... Nadie…** -Naruto trató de impedirles el paso pero lo hicieron a un lado.

 **-¿Y a ustedes qué les importa niñas tontas?** –contestó enfadado Boruto y mirando fríamente a su padre.

- **Ahhh ¡¿Oye quién te crees tú para hablarnos así?!** –dijo una de ellas.

- **Ah de ser otro fan… que le trata de copiar a Naruto-senpai… vean se parece a él…** -dijo otra poniendo los ojos blancos, mala idea porque el niño ya no aguantaba más las ganas de estallar.

No por favor no le digan eso Naruto entró en pánico.

 **-¡QUÉ YO ME PAREZCO AL ESTÚPIDO DE MI PA…!** –alguien le tapó la boca al niño.

 **-¿Kakashi sensei?** –susurró Naruto Gracias Kamisama

- **Se puede saber porqué hay tanta gente aquí adentro, este es un hospital, señoritas hagan favor de salir.**

A las fans de Naruto no les quedó de otra pues tenían que obedecer las órdenes del Hokage también Hinata se había dado la media vuelta cuando es detenida por Kakashi.

 **-Tú no Hinata, tú tienes que quedarte a cuidar a Naruto, yo iré a hablar con Boruto** –guiñó un ojo Kakashi ¿Cuidarlo? ¿De nuevo? comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Kakashi se aseguró que las fans de Naruto se retiraran de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se llevó arrastrando a Boruto para dejar solos a sus padres. Bueno… a todo el mundo ya le gustó llevarme arrastrando… tengo pies puedo caminar pensó Boruto mientras Kakashi y él se alejaban por el pasillo.

El silencio reinó en esas cuatro paredes, Hinata le daba la espalda a Naruto, ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar.

 **-Pensé que ya no iban a venir** –por fin rompió el silencio el rubio.

- **Ah…bueno… es que…** -aún le seguía dando la espalda.

 **-Lo de hace un momento…**

 **-¿Eh? –** lo miró de reojo.

 **-No era mi intención incomodarlos, no sabían que ellas estarían aquí-ttebayo…-** agachó la mirada.

La Hyuga negó con cabeza pero seguía sin voltear.

 **-En verdad muchas gracias por venir** – Hinata se paralizó con las palabras de Naruto, sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho aquella cajita, trató de calmar sus nervios pues sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos se dirigió hacia Naruto el cual se sorprendió. Hinata le extendió aquella cajita pero tenía su cabeza agachada.

 **-Gracias** –le sonrió tomando el bento bako, Hinata no alzaba el rostro pues estaba toda roja. Naruto se sentó en la cama abriendo como pudo aquel presente de Hinata, sus ojos se maravillaron pues toda la comida lucía deliciosa. Una buena porción de arroz, salchichas pulpo y pescado, unos trozos de fruta y había algunos vegetales aunque al rubio no le agradaran no los despreciaría.

 **-¡Gracias por la comida-ttebayo!** –estaba muy feliz degustando que no podía dejar de agradecer el gesto. Hinata lo miraba de reojo aún estaba muy apenada, pues si se había sentido muy celosa cuando las fans hicieron su aparición.

Naruto terminó de comer, cerrando el bento, una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. Hinata seguía de pie sin hacer ruido alguno. ¿Seguirá enfadada por lo del beso? miró al piso Es mejor no hablarle de ese tema… ¡Ah ya sé!. Naruto se paró un poco de la cama tomando la mano de Hinata haciendo que ella se sentara a lado de él en la cama, ambos se miraron frente a frente, Hinata comenzaba a sonrojarse, Naruto sonrió.

- **Y cuéntame Hinata ¿Cómo te fue con Boruto?** –trataba de lidiar con la tensión que había provocado el escándalo de sus fans, en verdad quería pasar un buen rato con la chica que le había invadido los pensamientos los últimos días.

 **-Bi…bien** – Hinata miraba hacia la pared de enfrente. Por favor ahora no nervios

- **Qué bueno, al parecer ese niño a ti no te da problemas-ttebayo** –empezó a reír.

Hinata lo miró de reojo pero no se atrevía a verlo de frente.

- **Es un buen niño…algo extraño…** -dijo en un susurro pero el rubio alcanzó a escuchar. Él río.

 **-¿Extraño? Tal vez… un poco… más extraña es esta situación.** Que nuestro hijo del futuro haya aparecido.

 **-¿Eh?** –Naruto negó con la cabeza Aún no es el momento.

- **Gracias por cuidarlo por mí, aparte que a mí no se me da cuidar niños… -** se rascó la mejilla soltando un par de carcajadas

 **-Pero si ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.**

Naruto sonrió **-. En parte… la mayoría de las veces nos la pasamos peleando** –suspiró y volteó a la ventana estaba nevando-. **Vaya el invierno ha llegado.**

Hinata también volteó hacia la ventana y no pudo resistir acercase a ella. La abrió un poco extendiendo la mano para que los copos de nieve cayeran en su mano.

 **-¿Te gusta el invierno?** –preguntó Naruto curioso poniéndose a lado de ella. Hinata asintió alegremente pero en cuestión de instantes su mirada cambió a una triste.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** –preguntó preocupado.

 **-Es que…** Serán otra vez inviernos solitarios -se calló sin dejar contemplar el panorama. Naruto trató de insistir pero no sabía cómo.

 **-¿Te parece si damos un paseo?** –comentó un animado Naruto y rogando en su interior que ella aceptara.

 **-¡Pero Naruto-kun aún debes quedarte en el hospital! –** además ese comentario por parte del rubio logró ruborizarla

 **-Nah… además Shizune no hace visitas nocturnas** –guiñó, la tarde-noche se hizo presente en el cielo de Konoha Naruto abrió más la ventana y luego saltó hacia una casa. Creo que esto funcionará Hinata lo siguió.

 **-Vaya interesante historia** –decía Kakashi mientras tomaba un sorbo a su taza de café. Boruto y él platicaban en la oficina del Hokage.

- **He avisado a las demás aldeas acerca del enemigo que me dijo Rock Lee, pero si recuerdas algo más mantenme informado ¿Está bien?**

- **Si sensei** –dijo Boruto quien también tomaba una taza de café.

 **-Bueno Boruto** –puso los pies encima del escritorio-. **¿Cómo les está yendo a tus padres?**

La expresión de Boruto cambió al instante… **-Cómo si no conociera a mi padre… es tan tonto que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de mi madre… No entiendo cómo están juntos** –dijo frustrado.

- **Bueno el amor es complicado para que un niño de tu edad lo entienda** –sonrió.

Boruto suspiró – **Muy sensei ya es hora de irme y de paso iré a ver como sigue ese tonto**.

- **Ven con cuidado no te vaya a pasar lo de ayer** –empezó a reír, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño rubio, pues no quería volverse a encontrar con los amigos de su padre. Alzó la mano para despedirse y salió sigiloso hacia el hospital.

Hinata y Naruto daban un pequeño paseo por la aldea, fueron al pequeño parque que habían abierto los habitantes de la Aldea hace poco, Hinata comenzaba a tener frío y más si iba vestida con un vestido largo delgado, sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto le ofreció su chamarra, ella la aceptó apenada.

A lo lejos había dos personas platicaban pero uno de ellos se percató de aquella pareja.

 **-Shi… Shi…Shi… ¡Shino!** -el castaño estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía.

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres Kiba?** –el amante de los insectos trataba de guiar unas hormigas a su guarida para que la nieve no las matara.

Kiba se dejó caer de rodillas jalando de la gabardina a su amigo. Shino volteó y vio a Naruto y Hinata.

 **-Ahh es eso** –dijo el despreocupado amigo de Kiba y siguió cuidando de las hormigas.

 **-Nos abandonará…** -dijo sollozando y Shino volteó.

 **-¿Qué?** –preguntó Shino confundido

 **-¡Nuestra pequeña Hinata nos abandonará igual que Kurenai-sensei! -** suspiraba

 **-No seas dramático Kiba deberías estar feliz por Hinata –** trataba de ignorar a su amigo y seguir ayudando a las hormigas.

 **-El equipo 8 cada vez más se está desintegrando –** puso una mano en su frente.

 **-Que no seas dramático, sólo están dando un paseo.**

 **-Debo de impedir eso** –se paró decido de ir hacia la pareja Shino lo tomó del brazo.

 **-No seas imprudente, sabes perfectamente cuales son los sentimientos de Hinata, deja de ser infantil… además tú apoyas a Hinata…**

Kiba se quedó sentado en el pasto, pero sabía que su amigo Shino tenía razón.

- **Nuestra pequeña Hinata ya es toda una mujer** –Kiba escondió su rostro detrás de su codo. Shino sólo negaba con la cabeza ante el drama que hacía su perruno amigo.

Boruto entró a la habitación del hospital pero no había nadie sólo la ventana abierta-. **Vaya sólo vine a perder mi tiempo** –sonrió pues sabía perfectamente que ellos dos deben de estar juntos, salió y fue a descansar al departamento.

Hinata y Naruto se sentaron en una banca, ella estaba a la izquierda de él, observaron los copos de nieve caer, ella suspiró.

 **-¿Sucede algo? –** el rubio se acercó a ella.

Hinata sentía muchos nervios al estar al lado de Naruto pero se armó de valor para sincerarse **-. Por lo general… mi padre y mi hermana… no suelen estar por estas fechas** –agachó su cabeza – **Así que… he pasado inviernos solitarios** –Naruto sintió un golpe en el pecho pues lograba comprender aquello perfectamente, Hinata prosiguió su plática-. **Hasta cierto punto no me sentía tan sola… porque…** -agachó más su cabeza el rubio estaba atento a todo lo que ella decía-. **Neji estaba cerca –** pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de aquella chica, apretó sus puños para resistir las lágrimas pues no quería que Naruto la viera llorar, pero de repente sintió como el brazo de Naruto la rodeo trayéndola hacia él, la cabeza Hinata quedó justo en el hombro de su amado.

- **Tranquila… ya no estás sola –** dijo tiernamente Naruto sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir pero era verdad, desde la aparición de Boruto se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, Hinata se hundió más en su hombro recordando aquel sueño que tuvo cuando Kaguya había activado el tsukuyomi infinito a excepción de que ella estaba recargaba al otro lado de él. Sonrió después de todo los sueños se hacen realidad. No quería que ese momento terminara, hasta podía escuchar los latidos del rubio, los cuales la tranquilizaron, las lágrimas cesaron.

- **Kiba… ¿No crees que debemos irnos?** –ese par de amigos estaban detrás de unos árboles, pero el de lentes ya se estaba desesperando.

- **Shhhhh Shino… sólo quiero saber cómo le está yendo a Hinata** –Kiba tenía clavaba la mirada en la pareja de enamorados.

 **-Te estás metiendo donde no debes, además si llegaran o no a andar créeme que Hinata nos los diría** –agarró a su amigo del gorro y se lo llevó arrastrando.

 **-¡NO!…Espera Shino… -** desaparecieron entre la nieve.

Después de un largo paseo que para ellos había acabado muy rápido Naruto acompañó a Hinata a su casa, estaban afuera de la mansión Hyuga pero ninguno de ellos quería despedirse.

 **-Deberías de entrar, ya es algo tarde…** -dijo el rubio no muy convencido, Hinata asintió pues ella no quería irse. Se quedaron uno enfrente del otro pero la chica de los ojos blancos mantenía su mirada baja. El silencio incómodo volvía hacer su aparición.

 **-Bueno** –dijo el rubio con la mano en la nuca-. **Nos vemos mañana** –acto seguido le dio un tierno beso Hinata en la frente, rogaba que ella no se desmayara, pero sólo se quedó muy sorprendida y sonrojada-. **Descansa y ya no estés triste** –dio la media vuelta sin verla a los ojos pues él también estaba algo sonrojado, siguió su camino al hospital.

Hinata entró corriendo a su casa y se tumbó en la cama toda roja de la cara, aún llevaba puesta la chamarra del rubio, se la quitó y la dobló dejándola encima de su mesita, mañana se la regreso tomó un relajante baño en la bañera sumida en sus pensamientos, quería seguir contemplando la sonrisa de su amado.

Ya tenía el pijama puesto pero aún así no podía dormir, no le quedó remedio que acostarse pues quería visitar a Naruto temprano.

Unos golpes fuertes provenientes de la ventana despertaron al pequeño Boruto quien había tardado en conciliar el sueño. Abrió las cortinas sin mucho ánimo y al ver que se trababa el sueño se le quitó de golpe.

 **-¡HOLA PEQUEÑO BORUTO!** –se trababa de Rock Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Chouji.

 **-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!** –cayó al suelo alejándose de la ventana pero topó con la pared. Rock Lee encontró la manera de abrir la ventana. Y entre Tenten y Rock Lee volvieron a secuestrar al niño.

 **-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** –ese gritó despertó a los vecinos.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


	9. Nubes de Papel

_NUBES DE PAPEL_

Estaba amaneciendo en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, los tímidos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de una habitación femenina perteneciente a la ojiblanca. Hinata despertó asustada pues escuchaba ruidos extraños, se levantó lentamente, visualizó un bulto cerca de su mesita el cual estaba cubierto con la chamarra de Naruto. Se acercó sigilosamente destapándolo.

 **-¿Boruto-kun? –** estaba sorprendida.

El pequeño rubio dormía profundamente sobre el tapete Parece muy agotado, pobrecito tomó la almohada de su cama y con cuidado acomodó la cabeza del pequeño hizo lo mismo con las cobijas, cubriendo bien al niño para que no pasara frío.

Pero ¿Por qué está aquí? Bueno ya lo sabré cuando despierte sonrió depositando un lindo beso en la cabeza del pequeño ¿Por qué hice eso? Hinata meditó su acción, le tenía mucho afecto al niño y no sabía exactamente porque había nacido ese sentimiento, Boruto apretó un poco los ojos pero no despertó.

- **Mamá… papá es un tonto… en verdad es un tonto-ttebasa** –susurró dormido-. **Tonto…tonto…**

Hinata empezó a reír bajo para no despertar al niño, pero se veía sumamente tierno e indefenso así, acarició el cabello de Boruto ¿Quiénes serán tus padres pequeño? Espero que pronto estés con ellos abandonó la habitación para preparar el desayuno.

Naruto en cambio casi no había podido dormir, pensaba en aquel paseo, en Hinata, en todas esas emociones de tan sólo acordarse de ella, Kurama río.

¿Ahora de que te ríes? preguntó Naruto enfadado pues Kurama había adoptado una actitud muy molesta.

Pues ti obviamente reía una y otra vez.

¿De mí? ¿Por qué? frunció el seño.

Es divertido ver cómo sufres en tus líos amorosos Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y era verdad estaba todo confundido con esos nuevos sentimientos que surgían en su interior y muy diferentes a los que llegó a sentir por la chica de cabellos rosados. La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

 **-Bueno días al feliz enamorado** –dijo Kakashi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sosteniendo dos taza de café en sus manos.

 **-Bueno días sen…¡¿EHHH?!** –A Naruto se le exaltaron todos los nervios ¿Tú también Kakashi sensei? suspiró.

- **Ay no te hagas, si bien se que tuviste una cita con ella anoche-** se dibujó una risa pícara debajo del cubre bocas de su sensei y alzaba las cejas.

 **-¿Ci…ci…ta-ttebayo?** –Naruto estaba sonrojado ¿Cita? era el único que no se enteraba que aquello se le consideraba una cita -. **Sólo di un paseo con e... ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que usted sabe eso-ttebayo?** –lo miro fijamente.

Kakashi le ofreció una taza de café sonriendo. Naruto la aceptó.

- **¿Cómo lo sabe sensei?** –dijo en un susurro, Kakashi sonrió no era una sonrisa cualquiera había un misterio detrás de ella. En eso Naruto se percató que Kakashi llevaba algo debajo de su brazo que se lo dio a Naruto. Estaba envuelto aquel objeto y el rubio lo abrió con cuidado su ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 **-¿Pero co…como-ttebayo?** –no podía hablar.

- **No eran los únicos en el parque** –Kakashi río – **Sai estaba por ahí-**

Aquel objeto del tamaño de una fotografía era un dibujo realizado por Sai, en el cual estaba plasmado el momento en que Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en la banca. Ella estaba recargada en él sonriendo.

- **Sai me lo entregó esta mañana que lo mandé a llamar para que hiciera una pequeña misión, dijo que después vendría a verte.**

Naruto seguía observando el dibujo y se sintió agradecido pues así podía revivir una y otra vez aquel bello momento.

 **-No te preocupes, Sai no dirá nada** –Kakashi seguían riendo divertido de ver al rubio todo nervioso.

- **Amm… amm…** **gracias** –Naruto no sabía que más decir.

 **-Bueno cambiaré de tema ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?** –Kakashi se sentó en uno de los sillones para tomar tranquilamente su café.

- **Bien gracias sensei** –envolvió un poco el dibujo para que no se maltratara, lo guardó en el cajón de a mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

 **-Es bueno saberlo ya que debemos estar preparados** \- dio otro sorbo.

 **-¿Preparados? ¿Para qué exactamente?** –Naruto alzó las cejas, presentía que nada bueno sucedería.

- **Recibí un mensaje de Kabuto, la cueva en donde fueron atacados, desaparecieron varios pergaminos…** -hizo una pausa-. **De Edo Tensei.**

- **¿Edo Tensei? ¿Qué demonios es eso?** –preguntó el hombre, estaba sentado en una roca jugando con un kunai.

- **Se me olvida que tú naciste después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja y ni siquiera sabes mucho de historia –** la mujer analizaba los pergaminos robados a Kabuto

- **Recuerde que yo nunca supe de donde provengo señora, tú me recogiste y me implantaste un Sharingan** –puso su mano sobre el ojo que contenía el Sharingan.

- **Sí pero al menos ponte a estudiar un poco. El Edo Tensei nos permitirá traer a los muertos a la vida, con los pergaminos de Kabuto podemos saber cómo utilizarlo, ya que Kabuto dio gran parte de su vida por descifrar el Edo Tensei.**

 **-Entonces ¿Pretende traer a la vida al Sannin? –** dijo asombrado ¿En verdad se puede hacer eso?

 **-No sólo a él, así que te vete preparando iremos a otro sitio.**

 **-¿Por quién? –** alzó una ceja

 **-Una kunoichi que era amante del papel…**

Boruto despertó alterado ¿Dónde estoy? se puso de pie y dio varias vueltas hasta que recordó Es verdad vine desesperado a la casa de mi madre pero ¿Dónde está ella? salió de la habitación y recorrió la mansión Hyuga, la conocía perfectamente pues su abuelo Hiashi Hyuga insistió mucho que sus nietos debían de entrenar en la mansión.

Antes de seguir con la búsqueda de su madre, dio a parar en la habitación dedicada a su tío Neji-. **Buenos días** –lo saludó pues su madre al despertar saluda muy tiernamente a la fotografía de su primo que está en un mueble con varias fotografías de su familia en la mansión Uzumaki.

Boruto entró en la cocina viendo como su madre cocinaba.

 **-Buenos días Hinata-chan** –sonrió.

 **-¡Oh Boruto-kun! Buenos días ¿Descansaste bien?**

- **Sí… gracias… y perdona por entrar así a tu casa-ttebasa** –agachó el rostro.

- **No hay ningún problema… pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí?** –apagó la estufa para escuchar la historia del pequeño.

- **Pues verás...** –comenzó a relatar.

Rock Lee y Tenten tenía acorralado al niño.

 **-Muy bien ¿Hoy a dónde iremos?** –preguntó Sakura dando un suspiro al aire.

 **-Vamos por ramen, ayer fuimos por barbacoa, luego podemos ir a otro lugar además el pequeño Boruto tiene que recorrer la aldea** –dijo Chouji sonriendo.

 **-¿Tiene que recorrer la aldea?... o más bien tu gran estómago es el que quiere recorrer toda la aldea –** dijo Ino en tono burlón.

Todos comenzaron a reír menos Boruto estaba más aterrado que nada. ¿Por qué se aprovechan de mí en estas situaciones? bufó Estúpido padre todo es tu culpa por estar hospitalizado sintió que lo jalaban.

 **-¡RAMEN! –** gritaron los amigos.

- **Disculpen…** -Boruto tenía una idea.

- **¿Qué sucede pequeño**? –preguntó Tenten.

- **Es que… tengo que ir al baño** –dijo sonrojado.

Dicho eso se dirigieron hacia los baños públicos, una vez adentro Boruto miró si nadie más estaba alrededor Lo bueno es que los clones de sombra se me dan río. Creó un clon de sombra que se fue con los amigos de sus padres, espero un tiempo producente para que se alejaran, salió de los baños corriendo lo más que pudo hacia la mansión Hyuga, como estaba muy oscuro, no quiso hacer ruido alguno y encontró la habitación de su madre, con miedo a despertarla tomó la chamarra de su padre que reconoció de inmediato y se durmió.

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse, obviamente Boruto omitió sobre que maldecía a su padre.

 **-Lo siento** –se disculpó pero no paraba de reír.

 **-Descuida** –al pequeño rubio también se le hizo gracioso al final de cuentas.

 **-¿Quieres desayunar?** –Boruto asintió.

 **-Así que… la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga y tú ya son novios** –dijo un chico pálido entrando por la ventana, mostrando una rara sonrisa.

- **Sai…** -Naruto entrecerró sus ojos-. **No… no somos novios** –eso último fue un golpe en el corazón del rubio.

 **-¿Y por qué no?** –sonrió.

 **-No…lo sé… es complicado…** -dijo mirando el piso.

 **-¿Por qué es complicado?** –pregunto Sai acercándose a Naruto.

- **Simplemente es complicado…** -dijo desanimado el rubio.

- **Pero ¿Por qué es complicado? –** seguía insistiendo el pálido.

 **-¡ SAI HACES PREGUNTAS MUY DIFICILES-TTEBAYO!** –Naruto todo rojo de la cara por lo exaltado que estaba, Sai sonrió, de nuevo su sonrisa extraña.

- **No es complicado, si se sienten atraídos el uno del otro… no es complicado** –dijo Sai aún sonriendo.

Naruto no dijo nada. Hizo una mueca Si se sienten atraídos cerró los ojos meditando las palabras, cuando los abrió la cara del pálido estaba cerca de la suya.

 **-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** –Naruto se cayó de la cama **-¡NO HAGAS ESO-TTEBAYO!** –respiraba agitado y había tomado el mismo color de piel del pálido.

 **-Lo siento, como no me contestabas** –sonrió.

 **-Y sigues sin contestar** –se estaba acercando al rostro de Naruto de nuevo.

 **-¡ALÉJATE!** – Naruto se puso de pie y suspiró-. **A veces eres molesto.**

 **-Entonces…-** dijo Sai, Naruto alzó una ceja-. **¿Es complicado?** –seguía un sonrisa extraña.

 **-Ammm… supongo que no…** -Naruto suspiró dejándose caer en la cama.

 **-Eso es bueno, tus sentimientos han cambiado –** Sai salió por la ventana dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos, tus sentimientos han cambiado sonrió. Si se sienten atraídos.

 **-¿Otra vez Amegakure?** –se quejó el hombre mientras aparecían en el lugar.

 **-Ya te he dicho que te calles y obedezcas** –retó a muerte al hombre-. **Aún nos falta camino por recorrer.**

 **-No me has dicho nada más… ¿De quién es el ADN por el que vamos?** –dijo el hombre curioso.

 **-Ella era amiga del asesino del Sannin… pero sólo espero que su ADN sea suficiente para el Edo Tensei** –dijo sonriendo.

Llegaron una pequeña casa desolada, llena de polvo, telarañas y helechos la mujer entró sin ningún problemas, pero el hombre se veían indeciso si entrar o no.

 **-¡Entra de una vez! ¿Qué estás esperando?** –la mujer comenzaba a enojarse.

 **-Si señora… -** entró temeroso pues la casa no le daba confianza.

Al fondo de la casita, había tres tablillas y una de ellas estaba cubierta con una hoja color roja.

 **-Aquí está** –la mujer tomó esa tablilla.

 **-¿Qué es eso?** –el hombre se acercó.

- **La sangre de Konan…**

- **Nuestra pequeña…nuestra pequeña Hinata** –sollozaba el castaño con la cabeza pegada a la mesa del restaurante y en la mano derecha sosteniendo un vaso.

- **Kiba…** -. Dijo su inseparable amigo-. **Sabes que con un vaso de jugo de naranja no te puedes emborrachar ¿verdad?**

 **-¡Cállate Shino…!** -tomó todo su vaso **-¡Otro por favor!-** le dijo al mesero.

 **-Lo único que conseguirás es un incremento en vitamina C** –Shino también bebía jugo.

- **Nuestra pequeña Hinata… ayer sólo era una niña tímida…** -estaba casi llorando mientras hablaba.

- **Sigue siendo tímida** –a Shino lo quedaba otra que escuchar a su amigo.

- **Y hoy convertida en toda una mujer…** -suspiró-. **¡Que se terminará cansando con el pesado de Naruto!** –pegó de nuevo su cabeza a la mesa.

- **Kiba… no sabemos si son novios y muchos menos si se van a ca** …-no completó su frase pues a lo lejos vio a Hinata acompañada de Boruto.

 **-¿Qué pasa Shino?** –Kiba se percató de lo que veía el amante de los insectos-. **Hay que seguirla** –se paró rápido de la mesa acercándose a su amiga con cuidado y dejando a Shino que pagara toda la cuenta.

 **-¿Una Akatsuki?**

- **Tú no tienes remedio, hay cosas que sabes muy bien y otras que ignoras, esta tarde quiero que te pongas a estudiar todo eso, me estoy cansando de explicarte muchas cosas** –la mujer seguía analizando los pergaminos.

- **Si señora…**

El escondite donde se encontraban aquellos dos seres era adentro de una cueva, muy lúgubre, utilizando las rocas como mesas las cuales estaban llenas de pócimas, papeles y también estaba el cuerpo inerte del aldeano del País del Agua.

- **Y práctica más con tu Sharingan, no quiero más errores.**

 **-Si señora…**

 **-No quiero que otra vez viajemos al pasado, aunque no ha estado tan mal, pudimos conseguir más ADN… -** estaba leyendo otro pergamino. El hombre salió de la cueva dispuesto a entrenar.

Hinata y Boruto estaba por entrar al hospital sin que se dieran cuenta había un par de amigos escondidos en las copas de los árboles.

 **-Kiba… piedad… ¿Esto es necesario?**

- **Shhhh Shino, silencio o nos van a descubrir** –Kiba tenía unos binoculares mientras que Shino estaba jugando con una catarina.

- **Ya están subiendo a la habitación de Naruto**.

Naruto seguía tumbado en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos? suspiraba con los ojos cerrados He sido tan idiota. Aparecían en su mente varias imágenes de Hinata, en los exámenes Chunin y una que le causo dolor cuando Hinata se enfrentó a Pain y casi muere. Hinata…sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

 **-¡HOLA TONTO!** –Boruto le saltó encima. Naruto se quedó sin aire.

 **-¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?** –Hinata se acercó.

Naruto recuperó un poco de aire-. **¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE ENANO-TTEBAYO?!** –lo desafío con mirada.

 **-¡PUES ESA PREGUNTAN SERÁ PARA TI, PORQUE HINATA-CHAN Y YO HEMOS ESTADO PARADOS EN LA PUERTA BUEN RATO Y TÚ NI NOS HACES CASO-TTEBASA!** –le saltó una venita de la frente.

 **-¡NO ME TENÍAS QUE SALTAR ENCIMA SOLO ME HUBIERAS HABLADO SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA PENSANDO!** –chocó su frente con la de su hijo.

- **BUENO TONTO ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO PARA NO HACERNOS CASO?**

- **En nada…** -Naruto desvió la mirada evitando mirar a Hinata.

- **Mmmm ¿Seguro?** –Boruto tenía una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro. Podía oler lo que estaba pasando entre sus padres.

- **En nada entrometido-ttebayo** -. Infló un cachete como niño chiquito. Boruto empezó reír contagiando a Naruto y Hinata.

 **-Se ven tan felices** –sollozaba el castaño. Shino se estaba quedando dormido en la rama de un árbol.

- **Ay Shino nuestra Hinata es feliz** –no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo-. **¿Shino?** –Kiba volteó y Shino estaba roncando…- **¡SHINOOOO! –** el grito aturdió tanto al pobre Aburame que terminó cayendo al suelo.

Hinata se sorprendió de repente volteando hacia la ventana.

 **-¿Pasa algo Hinata?** –Naruto también volteó hacia la ventana.

- **Nada ha de ser mi imaginación… por un momento creí escuchar a Kiba-kun gritar** –sonrió. Boruto, Naruto y ella platicaban de cosas triviales en lo que Shizune autorizaba el alta del rubio mayor.

Kiba bajó rápidamente del árbol.

 **-¿Shino amigo estás bien?** –fue en su ayuda

 **-Ki…ba… ya….** –agonizaba aquel chico de lentes, el golpe fue muy fuerte.

- **Shino perdóname** –Kiba se acercó.

- **Ki…ba…ya…-** decía una y otra vez el Aburame.

- **Sí amigo, aquí estoy** –se acercó más a él.

Shino estiró su mano, Kiba iba a tomarla pero en un movimiento rápido el Aburame tomó el cuello de su amigo.

- **Ya nos vamos de aquí Kiba** –se lo llevó arrastrando de nuevo.

 **-¡NO SHINO!**

Shizune entró al cuarto revisando a Naruto, por fin había sido liberado de la prisión del hospital. Preparó sus cosas para irse y en cuando Hinata y su hijo no lo voltearon a ver guardó en su mochila aquella bella pintura.

 **-Así que el tonto ya puede regresar a su departamento-ttebasa-** los tres salieron del hospital.

 **-¡DEJA DE DECIRME TONTO-TTEBAYO!... Aunque si ya puedo respirar aire fresco** -pero como el invierno estaba llegando una ráfaga de viento casi congela al héroe empezaba a temblar.

 **-¡Na-Naruto-kun! ¡Lo siento! Se me había olvidado algo….** –Hinata rápidamente sacó de su bolsa la chamarra que le habían prestado la noche anterior-. **Gracias por pres…tarme tu chamarra –** se la extendió.

 **-Gracias Hinata** –le sonrió poniéndosela y al instante ella se sonrojó.

 **-Y ¿A dónde vamos?** –preguntó el pequeño rubio.

La mirada de Naruto cambió de repente, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, les dedicó una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo.

 **-¡OYE ESPERAMOS-TTEBASA!** –Boruto y Hinata sabían perfectamente que no sabía otro lugar que el rubio añoraba ir que a Ichiraku Ramen.

 **-Naruto-kun ya está más recuperado –** Hinata estaba feliz al verlo comer su cuarto tazón de ramen. El pequeño apenas llevaba uno y medio y la inocente Hinata ya había comido seis tazones. Boruto miraba de un lado a otro como comían sus padres.

 **-Esto es delicioso-ttebayo –** pidió el quinto tazón, Boruto acabó el segundo y ya estaba satisfecho. Al pequeño le daba gusto convivir así con sus padres ya que desde que su padre se convirtió en el séptimo Hokage no tiene mucho tiempo para convivir con la familia, aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a su pequeña hermanita Himawari, él estaba muy preocupado por ella pero tenía el presentimiento de verla pronto.

 **-Ya no puedo más-ttebayo** –luego de seis tazones de ramen el rubio mayor estaba lleno, pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del local para dar un paseo los tres juntos. Las luces de la Aldea se iban prendiendo poco a poco, lo tarde-noche está cayendo, y uno de los integrantes estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de pie.

- **Ven Boruto** -dijo Naruto cargando a su hijo.

- **Cuidado Naruto-kun, puedes lastimarte el brazo. –** habló en un susurro.

- **Descuida Hinata** –le sonrió, Boruto recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto quedando dormido, se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto para que Boruto pudiera descansar ya que ha tenido dos días muy difíciles con los amigos de sus padres. Pero esta vez Naruto se cercioraría de que ellos no lo molestaran esta noche, pero antes de que se hiciera más tarde fue a dejar a Hinata a su casa.

 **-Ahí van Shino** –Kiba y su inseparable amigo estaban casas atrás. Shino no había podido en todo el día seguir con sus investigaciones con los insectos pues gran parte del día luego del accidente del árbol, Kiba pidió volverlos a seguir y fue tan insistente que terminó aceptando.

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas seguirlos?** –Shino estaba recargado en la pared quedándose dormido.

- **El tiempo que sea necesario hasta saber qué pasa entre ellos… vamos Shino se están alejando** –agarró a su amigo de la gabardina.

Y como la noche anterior aquella parejita llegaba a la mansión Hyuga, empezó a nevar pero no muy fuerte, esta vez Hinata se había ido preparada llevando un suéter, el momento más difícil para ellos había llegado otra vez: la despedida.

- **Bueno llegamos** –dijo el ojiazul a su compañera.

- **Gracias por traerme** –estaba apenada.

 **-Descuida, no hay problema** –le sonrió. Y ahí estaba aquel silencio incomodo, ambos mirando en sentidos contrarios.

- **Hinata…** -ella alzó la mirada pero no vio a los ojos al rubio.

 **-¿S-Sí?** –se sonrojó.

- **Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana…bueno… podemos** … -Hinata abrió grandes lo ojos-. **Dar otro paseo… con Boruto claro** –en eso bajó la mirada, tenía mucha ilusión estar de nuevo a solas con él.

 **-Si me gustaría –** contestó ella al fin.

 **-Excelente-ttebayo** – le dio un beso en la frente – **Hasta mañana** –se despidió tomando rumbo hacia su departamento.

Ella se quedó ahí paralizada, de rato tocó su frente y se puso roja. Dos sombras a lo lejos de la mansión presenciaron toda la escena.

Kiba tenía los ojos muy abiertos

 **-¿Viste eso Shino?** –Kiba no lo podía creer.

 **-Sí…** -estaba cabeceando.

- **La be...be…só** –Kiba no salía de su shock.

- **En la frente Kiba…** -seguía cabeceando.

- **Aún así la besó, sólo porque hoy es tarde, pero mañana hablaré seriamente con Naruto** –apretó un puño.

 **-¿Para qué?** –bostezó Shino.

 **-¿Cómo que para qué? Que se responsabilice de sus acciones, no puede ir besándola así sin ser novios.**

- **Fue un beso en la frente Kiba, ya vámonos a dormir**.

- **Un beso es un beso** –dicho eso los amigos se retiraron a sus casas respectivamente.

Esa noche al fin Boruto pudo descansar, sus amigos se habían percatado de la presencia de Naruto con él así que mejor se marcharon.

 **-Al fin hemos regresado** –la niña de peinado extraño estaba muy agotada y venía acompañada de otros dos niños.

- **Por supuesto… Al fin Sarutobi Konohamaru ha regresado-kore… -** entraron a la Aldea.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. La Hoja Azul Parte 1

_**La Hoja Azul Parte 1: Los Nietos de los Hokages**_

 **-¡DESAYUNO! ¡DESAYUNO! ¡DESAYUNO!** -Boruto caminaba arriba de la cama y pisando a propósito a Naruto pero esquivando su nuevo brazo.

- **Borutooo…** -murmuraba su padre y se daba vuelta en la cama, poniendo su almohada encima de su cabeza para no escuchar al ruidoso. El pequeño rubio hizo una mueca olvidaba a veces lo pesado que tenía el sueño su padre Hasta Himawari le cuesta despertarlo, borró la idea de mojarlo el brazo, así que fue a la cocina tomó una olla y una espátula.

 **-¡YA** **DESPIÉRTATE** **DE UNA BUENA VEZ-TTEBASA!-** haciendo un ruido insoportable con los trastes. Naruto saltó como gato asustado aferrado al techo pero él no tenía garras con cuales aferrarse bien.

 **-¿POR QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ-TTEBAYO?** –se soltó del techo cayendo en la cama.

 **-¡HACE HORAS QUE AMANECIÓ SEMEJANTE FLOJO!** –siguió haciendo ruidos con los trastes pero unos golpes desentonaron con la sinfonía del pequeño.

- **Provienen de la puerta** –dijo Boruto, Naruto se puso de pie estirando su cuerpo y se dirigió a abrir.

 **¡Voy! –** Gritó a quien tocaba la puerta-. **Y ya deja eso en su lugar ahorita veo que hago de desayuno-ttebayo** – le dijo a su hijo rascando su abdomen, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron en grande pues no esperaba que fuera ella.

 **-¿Hinata?** –Ella estaba completamente roja de la cara y sus ojos muy abiertos **-¿Qué ocurre?-** estaba en shock y Naruto no entendía porque hasta que se dio cuenta que él se encontraba sólo en bóxer haciendo que Hinata se deleitara con su cuerpo semidesnudo. Trató de taparse con su brazo izquierdo pero era demasiado tarde la Hyuga ya estaba en el suelo.

- **¡HI-HI-HINATA!** –sostuvo su cabeza como pudo y le dio unas palmaditas en el cachete pero no despertaba.

 **-¿Por qué tanto gritas?** –Salió Boruto-. **-¡MAMÁ!** –Se acercó muy preocupado tirando los trastes-. **¿QUÉ LE HICISTE-TTEBASA?** –la empezó a mover a ver si reaccionaba-. **¡MA…DIGO HINATA-CHAN!**

- **¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!... sólo se desmayó al verme así** –dijo agachando la cabeza y rascando su mejilla.

- **¡TONTO! ¡LE PROVOCARÁS UN PARO SI TE VE EN PAÑOS MENORES!** –Lo regañó Boruto **-. Aún no están casados así que compórtate.**

¿CASADOS? Ahora Naruto estaba en shock ¿CASADOS?

Pues claro sino ¿Cómo piensas que nace Boruto? río Kurama ¿Acaso piensas que lo trae la cigüeña.

Cállate Kurama no me estás ayudando Naruto estaba preocupado.

Aún no están casados y ya le estas entregando tu cuerpo Kurama no paraba de reir.

Naruto se estaba poniendo muy rojo de la cara, imaginando su vida de casado con Hinata, ella como su mujer…mujer…mu… todo le daba vueltas y meditaba una y otra vez no podría imaginarse una boda con Hinata, sentía fuertes latidos atorados en su pecho, una boda, una gran casa, dos hijos… una familia ¿Familia?

- **¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLA ADENTRO NO LA PODEMOS DEJAR AQUÍ!** –Pero su padre tenía la mirada perdida **-¡OYE!** –le dio una cachetada con la espátula dejando aquellos pensamientos atrás.

 **-¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS-TTEBAYO?** –se puso la mano en la marca que le dejó el golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- **¡TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLA ADENTRO!** –Naruto la tomó de la cintura y Boruto se encargó de los pies, la depositaron en la cama y esperaron a que despertara.

 **-¡VISTETE SI TE VE ASÍ SE VOLVERÁ A DESMAYAR!** –ordenó Boruto en lo que trataba de despertar a su mamá, Naruto torpemente tomó ropa y se cambió en el baño.

Hinata abría los ojos poco a poco, parpadeaba pues la luz le molestaba un poco-. **¿Qué…pasó?** –Miró a su alrededor.

- **Te desmayaste** –dijo Boruto extendiéndole un vaso de agua, Hinata lo tomó gustosa.

- **Qué bueno que ya estés mejor** –apareció Naruto esta vez en pants. Pero Hinata aún se encontraba apenada por lo ocurrido que desvió la mirada, Boruto miró feo a su padre.

- **Lo siento… no sabía que vendrías** –se disculpó el rubio mayor sonrojado y desviando su mirada.

- **No…es-está bien…yo también tuve algo de culpa…al no avisar que venía ¿Ya desayunaron?** –seguía evitando la mirada de su amado, ambos negaron.

- **Entonces les prepararé el desayuno** –dijo más animada sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

 **-¡No te molestes!** –trató de detenerla Naruto pero ella negaba y decía que no había problema.

- **Kiba ¿Otra vez?** –ahora estaban en los techos de unas casas a varios metros alejados del departamento de Naruto.

- **Vamos Shino tú también te preocupas por Hinata** –sonrió el perruno amigo.

- **Ammm ammm ¿Por qué no mejor vas a jugar con Akamaru? –** le quiso cambiar de tema para no mostrar su preocupación por la chica de los ojos blancos.

 **-A Akamaru no le gusta los días fríos, así que mejor lo dejo en casa.**

El par de amigos de nuevo hacían de las suyas pero hay algo que inquietaba a Kiba a pesar de estar lejos hubiera jurado que escuchó la palabra mamá

- **Hace mucho que no veo a Naruto-niisan** –Konohamaru caminaba junto a sus inseparables amigos Moegi y Udon.

- **Pues no creo que te extrañe Konohamaru-kun** –agregó Moegi con cierto tono burlón, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del dueño de la peculiar bufanda azul.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices-kore?** –se puso enfrente de Moegi chocando frentes.

- **Porque según los rumores…tiene un nuevo amigo… más o menos de tu edad… así que ya te cambió** –se encogió de hombros.

- **Eso es mentira Moegi, Naruto-niisan no me haría eso** –salió corriendo en busca de respuestas

 **-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?** –preguntó Udon siguiéndolo.

 **-¡Iré a buscar a Naruto-niisan! -** ¿Quién será esa persona? Pronto lo averiguaré.

 **-¡Espere Honorable Nieto!** –Ebisu salió de la nada persiguiendo a Konohamaru.

 **-¡Ahora no sensei!** –seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

 **-¡Pero el Hokage desea verle!** –Konohamaru se detuvo-. **Bueno está bien… si es el Hokage Naruto-niisan puede esperar –** dio la media vuelta y fue hacia la oficina del Hokage. Moegi y Udon lo miraron feo.

- **Deberíamos de visitar a Naruto, hace días que no hablamos con él, ya hasta brazo nuevo tiene** –dijo la rubia de coleta mientras recogía flores silvestres.

 **-Tsk, qué molesto** –dijo Shikamaru estaba acostado en el pasto-. **Él ni se ha molestado en buscarnos.**

 **-Y menos lo hará por estar con Hinata –** dijo Saí el cual estaba en la rama de un árbol.

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura y Rock Lee se quedaron boquiabiertos.

 **-¡¿EEEHHHHHHH?!** –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- **Nada** –Sai se puso a dibujar, todos estaban pálidos como él.

 **-¿Qué…qué…qué has dicho?-** dijo Tenten acercándose al árbol pero Sai no le hacía caso.

 **-Así es…ellos dos han estado muy juntitos últimamente –** apareció Kiba y detrás de él venía Shino.

 **-¿Cómo que juntitos?** –Ino se paró precipitada acercándose peligrosamente a Kiba.

 **-¡Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas Ino-cerda! –** aclaró la pelirosa.

 **-¡Tú cállate frentona! No estaba pensando en eso** –se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Si… bueno… pasan mucho tiempo juntos… también con Boruto** –dijo Kiba desviando la mirada.

 **-¿Acaso estás celoso Kiba?**

- **Para nada Ino** –movió las manos **-. Hinata es mi mejor amiga sólo quiero que sea feliz y espero que ese tonto de Naruto la haga feliz.**

- **Entonces ¿Ya son novios?** –Ino estaba muy emocionada.

- **No aún no…-** habló Sai.

- **Un momento ¿A Naruto le gusta Hinata? Pero pensé que le gustaba Sa** …-Chouji se calló al ver que Sakura agachaba su cabeza.

- **Sus sentimientos están cambiando** –hablaba sin dejar de dibujar-. **Pero es demasiado lento.**

 **-Entonces debemos de ayudarlo** –la amante de las armas estaba emocionada al saber que la prima de su difunto mejor amigo Neji por fin estaba siendo feliz.

Konohamaru salía de la oficina del Hokage luego de una larga charla con Kakashi, estaba consternado pues le había dado la misión de vigilar a Naruto y que no se metiera en problemas, pero ¿Por qué estaba el Hokage preocupado por Naruto?, fue directo al departamento del rubio.

Mientras caminaba en la calle escuchaba los murmullos de la gente siempre era lo mismo.

 _Ahí va el nieto del Tercer Hokage._

 _También es sobrino del difunto Asuma Sarutobi._

 _De seguro ese pequeñín será un Hokage_

 _Por supuesto que lo será lo lleva en la sangre._

 _También es fuerte, escuché que recibió entrenamiento de Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Él posee la voluntad de Fuego._

Se detuvo para observar el Monte Hokage y veía el tercer Rostro, sonrió.

Abuelo siempre protegeré esta aldea Suspiró y aumentó el ritmo del paso para evitar escuchar esos comentarios, lo que no sabía es que alguien entendería ese sentimiento guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón: el tratar de superar a sus pasados pero uno de ellos no compartía el deseo de ser Hokage.

Boruto miraba fijamente el monte del Hokage para ser específicos el cuarto rostro y varios recuerdos brincaron en su mente.

 _Ahí va el Hijo de Naruto Uzumaki ¿Él será el próximo Hokage verdad?_

 _Aparte Naruto tuvo como sensei al Sannin Jiraiya y el sexto Hokage Kakashi Hatake_

 _Sí además es hijo del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze por lo tanto abuelo del pequeño Boruto._

 _Y no sólo eso su sensei es nada más ni nada menos que Sarutobi Konohamaru nieto del Tercer Hokage._

 _No sólo ese es su sensei también me enteré que tuvo influencia de Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Vaya si es que un chico con mucha suerte._

Konohamaru sensei río Lo extraño un poco, es divertido utilizar el jutsu sexy contra él recordaba cómo le hacía bromas de ese tipo.

 _-Usted es una Hoja azul._

 _-Una Hoja Azul ¿A qué te refieres Boruto? Preguntó su sensei que a pesar de los años siempre llevaba una bufanda azul._

 _-Su nombre significa hoja y su bufanda es azul… usted es una Hoja Azul –río._

 _-¿Ah?_

Río de repente pues en las primeras misiones con Konohamaru sensei él siempre quería sobresalir.

Suspiró y siguió limpiando el balcón, entre Hinata, Naruto y él se repartieron diferentes quehaceres pues Naruto no podía hacerlo todo él solo. Sus padres habían salido hacer compras para la comida. Tocaron a la puerta.

 **-¿Acaso no te llevaste llave tonto-ttebasa?** –abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

 **-Ahí están** –informó Kiba a los demás que Hinata y Naruto salían de una tienda, todos estaban repartidos por diferentes puntos en la zona, todos apretaron el aparato a su oído para escuchar mejor.

 **-¿Y bien cuál es el plan?** –dijo Shikamaru

- **¿Qué? ¿Plan? ¿Cuál es el plan? Pero Shikamaru tú eres el de los planes** –decían todos.

 **-Tsk qué molesto… yo hago planes de guerra no soy Cupido** –dijo Shikamaru.

 **-Pero tú eres el más inteligente de todos** –dijo Tente.

 **-Entonces el plan es… dejar que ellos actúen solos… seamos sinceremos no podemos presionarlos** –se retiró del lugar no les quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo que su líder.

- **Muy bien… ya sólo nos falta las porciones de carne y acabamos** –dijo viendo una lista. Tanto ella como Naruto llevaban varias bolsas.

- **Gracias por tu ayuda** –le sonrió el ojiazul.

- **No hay de que** –le devolvió la sonrisa.

De repente la palabra casados se apareció en su mente creando gran escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del rubio moviéndose de forma extraña.

 **-¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?** –se acercó.

- **No, no es nada** –trató de calmarse pues su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, cada vez vivía más emociones con ella.

 **-Oh** –dijo Hinata viendo un cartel.

 **-Pasado mañana será navidad y mañana estará el festival** –bajó la mirada.

 **-Vamos –** dijo de la nada Naruto.

 **-¿Eh?** –ella se sonrojó.

- **Vamos al festival ¿No te gustaría? Aunque a decir verdad esos días casi no salgo-ttebayo… Me quedo acostado todo el dia en la cama comiendo Ramen, sería bueno salir un rato…** -reía. Hinata lo observaba perdida en su sonrisa.

 **¿Entonces… vamos?** –volvió a repetir él acercándose a ella. Hinata asintió cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban cercanos, no supieron cómo simplemente sus rostros se acercaban aún más casi rozando sus labios, Hinata estaba más roja que nada, rogaba no desmayarse, trataba de respirar más lento sin agitarse, cerró sus ojos y sus labios estaban a sólo milímetros de tocarse.

 **-¡NARUTO-SENPAI!** –gritaron tres chillonas voces interrumpiendo el segundo beso de ellos, que para la mente y corazón de Hinata sería el primero.

 **-Ustedes…** -contestó seco y las miró fijamente Naruto.

- **Awwww Naruto-senpai sigue siendo malo –** dijo uno de ellas haciendo pucheros.

- **Sí y nosotras que venimos a invitarlo al festival** –dijo otra haciendo el mismo gesto que su amiga.

Hinata quería salir corriendo pero no sabía por qué simplemente sus piernas no respondían a su petición de huir.

La tercera chica se abalanzó hacia Naruto tomando su brazo izquierdo-. **Naruto senpai vamos al festival juntos ¿Síííííí?**

 **-¡Si vamos! ¡Vamos!** –decían las tres casi sofocando a Naruto con sus peticiones.

 **-¡BASTA-TTEBAYO!** –todas se quedaron sorprendidas.

 **-Lo siento pero no puedo ir con ustedes** –dijo firme y todas pedían explicaciones no podían creer que fueran rechazadas.

 **-Sí, lo siento pero ese día ya tengo una cita con Hinata** –habló antes de pensar.

 **-¡¿CIIITAAA?!** –las tres fans se quedaron en shock, ¿Cita? Hinata se recargó en la pared sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban, cubrió su boca con su mano, no podía con lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Sí** –dijo sonrojado comprendiendo lo que había dicho, no se atrevió a ver a Hinata-. **Y si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir** –tomó a Hinata del brazo y se marcharon.

- **Somos los peores amigos del mundo** –decían seis: Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten y Chouji además de que tenían sus respetivos jugos de naranja estaban tumbados en la mesa.

Shino, Shikamaru y Sai era los únicos que estaban bien sentados y no estaban haciendo drama.

 **-No tiene remedio** -. Dijo Shikamaru – **Hay que dejar que ellos arreglen sus problemas** –cruzó sus brazos.

 **-¿Y tu quién eres-kore?**

- **Soy Boruto primo del tonto de Naruto** –río-. **¿Quién eres tú-ttebasa?** –preguntó para estar seguro.

- **Yo soy Sarutobi Konohamaru-kore.**

Boruto abrió los ojos muy grandes.


	11. La Hoja Azul Parte 2

_**La Hoja Azul Parte 2: Voluntad de Fuego vs Puño Suave**_

¡ ¿KONOHAMARU-SENSEI?! ¡OH KAMISAMA, SI TAN SÓLO SARADA O MIZUKI ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ PORQUE DE OTRA MANERA NO ME LO CREERÍAN! Boruto se quedó callado observando de pies a cabeza al niño parado enfrente de él, sin duda era su sensei lo delataba aquella peculiar bufanda azul, luego la mirada de Boruto se perdía en el horizonte eran tan increíble aquel sentimiento de ver a su sensei de esa edad.

- **Oye** –Konohamaru pasaba la mano por enfrente del rubio-. **¡Oye-kore! –** terminó desesperado.

 **-¿Eh?** –dijo Boruto volviendo a la realidad ¡QUÉ JOVEN ESTÁ! No podía dejar ver la apariencia de su sensei.

 **-¿En dónde está Naruto-niisan?** –lo miraba desafiante. Este niño… ¿Este es el famoso niño que no se separa de nii-san? alzó una ceja.

 **-Salió, no sé cuánto tarde** –dijo Boruto cruzando los brazos.

Se parece tanto a Naruto-niisan, casi parece una copia en pequeña de él bufó

 **-Bueno lo esperaré** –dijo pasando dentro del departamento haciendo un lado a Boruto y llegando al centro de la estancia.

 **-¡Oye nadie te invitó a pasar!** –Boruto frunció el ceño.

 **-¿Disculpa?** -alzó una ceja-. **Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí-kore** –también se cruzó de brazos. Y sus miradas eran desafiantes.

- **Así que muy valiente de entrar a las casas ajenas sin ser invitados-ttebasa** –Boruto se acercó a la versión joven de su sensei.

- **Pues si ¿Acaso te molesta?** –también se acercó a Boruto, notando que el rubio era unos centímetros más alto que él.

Ahí estaban los nietos del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y el Tercer Dios Shinobi, ojo azul contra ojo negro. Esto será interesante pensó Boruto lanzando el primer golpe el cual Konohamaru detuvo con su mano, frunció el ceño y lanzó una patada también logró detenerla. De rato aquellos dos niños salieron por la ventana para poder pelear con más libertad.

Ambos tomaron sus kunais lanzándose al ataque y corriendo de casa en casa, llamaron la atención de la gente la cual estaba fascinada con aquella pelea, Konohamaru saltó hacia atrás y lanzó un shuriken.

 **-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!-** hizo el sello y aparecieron más shurikens, Boruto logró esquivarlos y desvió algunos con su kunai, pero la pobre gente se estaba alterando pues destrozaban puestos de comida y haciendo que entraran en pánico porque veían su vida pasar antes sus ojos cada vez que un shuriken pasaba cerca.

 **-¡Katon: Pantalla de Humo!** –gritó Konohamaru inflando su pecho y luego expulsando el humo a todo alrededor. Boruto apretó los dientes listo para recibir aquel ataque.

Tomó la posición representativa de los Hyuga-. **Palma del Vacío** –con su mano Boruto soltó una ráfaga de chakra que partió aquella pantalla de humo y haciendo que fallara el ataque pues Konohamaru pensaba prender fuego a aquella pantalla.

¿Cómo es que sabe eso? Si no me equivoco esa manera de pelear es de los Hyuga ¿Acaso Hinata también lo entrena-kore? Eso no es justoestaba sorprendido Konohamaru pero trataba de no distraerse o perdería la pelea.

En todo el trayecto Hinata y Naruto permanecieron callados la palabra "cita" retumbaban en sus mentes, llegaron al departamento.

 **-¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?** –entró corriendo el rubio depositando las bolsas en la cocina.- **¡Boruto!** -lo empezó a buscar pero no estaba en ningún lado-. **No está, Boruto no está ¿Dónde se metió ese niño?**

 **-¡Byakugan!** –Dijo Hinata apareciendo venas saltadas alrededor de sus ojos-. **Na-Naruto-kun…** -estaba sorprendida.

 **-¿Qué pasa Hinata?** –ella señaló hacia la ventana, Naruto no comprendía nada.

 **-Boruto-kun está a dos kilómetros… está peleando con Konohamaru-kun** –dijo asustada.

 **-¡ ¿QUÉ?!** –Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salió por la ventana dispuesto a detener la batalla seguido por Hinata.

Los niños llegaron a una plaza más grande, ahora le gente trataba de esquivarlos, pues su pelea se había tornado cada vez más fuerte pero aún no usaban el jutsu especial que tenía en común. Se adentró gran parte de la pelea en el Taijutsu, Konohamaru paraba los golpes de Boruto con su antebrazo y a la vez los esquivaba.

Es muy bueno pensó Konohamaru.

Vaya si que mi sensei tenía habilidad desde joven Boruto disfrutaba de aquella pelea.

 **-¡Konohamaru-kun por favor deténgase!** –Ebisu sensei apareció de nuevo preocupado por la seguridad de su estudiante, pues le habían llegado el informe de varios habitantes de la aldea que su protegido estaba peleando con un chico extraño de cabellos rubios. Pero no hacía caso a su superior ya que le devolvía los ataques a Boruto.

 **-¡No pienso detenerme-kore!-** lanzó más shurinkens y estaba vez rozó el brazo de Boruto, hizo una mueca de dolor. El rubio se concentraba y seguía utilizando el puño suave técnica heredada de su madre.

Konohamaru volvió a repetir la pantalla de humo y rápidamente lanzó tres kunais haciendo que Boruto retrocediera.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la escena boquiabiertos ante ello pues esos dos niños peleaban muy bien.

 **-¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE A USTEDES DOS-TTEBAYO?! –** Pero ninguno hacia caso de sus gritos.

 **-¡ MALDICIÓN! …Tendré que** **intervenir** –Naruto ya se estaba preparando para saltar pero quedó en shock ante el rápido movimiento de Boruto adentrándose en la pantalla de humo y saliendo directo hacia Konohamaru, pero lo más sorprendente fue la posición de sus manos, la imagen de Hinata pasó rápido por su mente Puño Suave…no puede ser volteó a ver a Hinata y ella estaba igual de sorprendida. Pero Konohamaru dio unas una maro metas hacia atrás esquivado el Puño Suave.

Aquellos niños quedaron distanciados y en ambos se dibujo una sonrisa.

 **-Kage Bushin** –dijo Konohamaru, su clon se posicionó para formar aquel jutsu que había inventado el Cuarto Hokage.

 **-¡NO ESPERA!** –Naruto ya estaba saltando pero otra vez quedó en shock cuando Boruto juntó sus dos manos y también estaba apareciendo el mismo jutsu ¿CÓMO? ¿TAMBIÉN EL RASENGAN? ¡Y SIN CLON! parpadeó varias veces SE VAN A MATAR MALDICIÓN corrió hacia la pelea.

Konohamaru al principio se sorprendió pero luego frunció el ceño estaba dispuesto a todo. Ambos chicos se lanzaron una vez más al ataque.

 **-¡AAALLLTOOO!** –gritó Naruto a todo pulmón pero demasiado tarde ambos rasengan se tocaron creando una gran explosión. Los niños salieron expulsados Naruto atrapó a Boruto y Ebisu a Konohamaru. Ninguno de ellos inconscientes sólo respiraban agitadamente.

 **-¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO-TTEBAYO?** –Señaló a ambos.

- **Interesante… no pelea nada mal tu primo Naruto nii-san… sin duda es tu primo hasta el Rasengan sabe** –Konohamaru se acercó a ellos.

- **Lo mismo digo de ti, eres muy buen alumno de mi primo –** Boruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ambos niños se dieron un apretón de manos sellando así el comienzo de una gran amistad que no sabían cuánto duraría. Alguien de repente jaloneo a Konohamaru de su bufanda.

- **¡TONTO!** –era la voz de una niña.

- **Moegi déjame en paz** –pero no le hizo caso se llevó a Konohamaru para curarle las heridas.

 **-¿En que estabas pensando?** –le susurró a Boruto.

- **Lo siento, sólo quería pelear con mi sensei…** -dijo mientras veía como Konohamaru se alejaba.

- **Ay Boruto pero debes de tener más cuida… Espera ¿Qué? ¿Tu sensei**? –se sorprendió-. **¿Konohamaru es tu sensei?** –Boruto asintió.

 **-Él me ensenó el Rasengan…** -Naruto se sorprendió

 **-¡¿Estás bien?! –** Hinata llegó corriendo a revisar las heridas del pequeño.

 **-Sí…** -él se sonrojó.

 **-Boruto-kun…** -Hinata lo miró fijamente a los ojos **-¿Cómo es que sabes emplear el Puño Suave?** –Naruto y Boruto palidecieron. Ya metí la pata pensó el pequeño rubio.

- **Bueno...Hi-Hinata-chan… es que… bueno…** -Boruto estaba muy nervioso. Hasta el tartamudeo sacó de ella pensó Naruto sonriendo con cierta ternura **-. Es que yo una vez conocí a una mujer con tus mismos ojos blancos que me lo enseñó –** dijo Boruto de corridito por los nervios Perdóname mamá varias gotas aparecían en su frente.

 **-¿Qué?** –dijeron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Naruto.

 **-Si… -** movía sus manos-. **Si hace ya tiempo que me enseñó el Puño Suave pero como yo no poseo el Byukugan pues me enseñó otra manera de conocer los puntos de chakra…** -las gotitas de sudor estaban cayendo de la frente del pequeño.

 **-¿Y cómo se llama esa mujer?** –preguntó Hinata curiosa.

 **-Hi…Hi…ah…ah…-** volteaba de un lado a otro ideando un nombre-. **Hi-ka-ri** –hizo una mueca.

 **-¿Hikari?** –Hinata parpadeó. Esto está muy mal pensó Naruto.

- **Sí, bueno…fue hace muuuuchooooo…aprendí lo ba-básico** –agachó la mirada no sabía que más decir.

 **-Bueno basta de charlas** –intervino Naruto el héroe-. **Vamos a que descanses –** se dirigió hacia Boruto. Hinata asintió y los tres regresaron al departamento.

 **-¿Por qué peleaste con ese niño Konohamaru-kun**? –Moegi le limpiaba las heridas.

- **No lo sé, había algo en él que me llamó la atención y de repente ya habíamos tomado la aldea como una arena de duelo-kore** –río pero se quejaba del dolor de los golpes.

- **No tienes remedio** –suspiraba Moegi-. **A pesar de ser el chico que se la pasa pegado a Naruto.**

 **-Creo que ese tal Boruto y yo seremos grandes amigos-kore** –Moegi se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **-Auch** –Boruto se quejaba cuando Hinata curaba sus heridas del brazo.

Naruto estaba en la cocina guardando todos los víveres que compraron y puso carne a descongelar. De rato llegó Hinata para preparar la cena. Boruto se tumbó en la cama descansando en verdad le dolía mucho el cuerpo.

Fue un placer volver a pelear con usted sensei se quedó dormido.

 **-¿Boruto-kun?** -Abrió sus ojos **-**. **Ya está la cena** –le dijo Hinata sonriendo, se paró como pudo y fue directo aquella mesita que ya estaba lista y en donde Naruto ya estaba esperando por la cena. Hinata acercó varios platillos todo lucía delicioso, ambos rubios estaban maravillados.

 **-¡Itadakimasu!** –dijeron los tres empezando a cenar. Estaban en silencio por su parte Boruto se quejaba de dolor, Hinata no se atrevía a mirar a Naruto y éste comía muy lento y nostálgico, siempre cenaba solo y esta ocasión era especial.

Vaya qué problemáticos son los dos suspiró Boruto tratando de idear un plan para romper el silencio.

 **-Hinata-chan** –a Boruto se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-¿Si?...** –contestó algo confundida por la actitud del pequeño.

¿Qué estás tramando? Naruto se puso serio.

Junto sus manos en forma de súplica-. **¿Por favor me ayudarías a perfeccionar mi Puño Suave?** –sonrió de oído a oreja.

 **-¿Eh?** –se sorprendieron Hinata y Naruto.

 **-Por favor tú eres la indicada para ayudarme –** hizo una mirada tierna.

Esa mirada me perturba pensó Naruto bebiendo su calpis.

 **-¿Yo? ¿La…in-indicada? –** se señalaba con su dedo índice.

Boruto asintió-. **Por supuesto** –sonrió pícaramente-. **Ya que mi primo Naruto SIEMPRE me habla muuuy bien de ti… de que eres una mujer muy FUERTE** –terminó la frase con una gran sonrisa, Naruto se estaba ahogando Ese niño ¿Qué pretende Hinata comenzaba a sonrojarse y miraba de reojo a Naruto-. **¿Por favor me ayudarías?**

- **Bueno…yo…** -agachó la cabeza, estaba muy apenadaNaruto-kun piensa eso de mí.

 **-Ayúdalo** –dijo Naruto con la mirada hacia otro lado-. **En eso tiene razón eres la indicada** –le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Ella sólo asintió estaba roja de la cara a más no poder.

 **-¡Bien!** –Boruto festejaba por una parte si quería entrenar con su madre – **¿Podemos empezar mañana? -** estaba muy ilusionado.

 **-Ahhh…** -El festival se quedó callada.

 **-¿Hay algún problema Hinata-chan?**

 **-No…ninguno…puedes ir a la mansión Hyuga a entrenar conmigo** –sonrió Después de todo el festival es en la noche.

 **-Están cenando juntos** –alguien los observaba con unos binoculares.

 **-Bitácora de la segunda noche: Kiba está demente** –escribía en un cuaderno.

 **-Oh vamos Shino a ti también te importa sino no estarías aquí** –volteó a ver a **su amigo.**

 **-Soy solidario.**

 **-Tsk. Debemos de mantenerlos vigilados para informales a los demás.**

 **-Mmmm ya que –** Shino se acostó en el frío techo.

 **-Ya están saliendo del departamento, al parecer llevarán a Hinata a su casa, vamos Shino levántate –** jaló a su amigo y empezaron a seguirlos.

 **-Al fin estás en casa –** dijo Boruto.

 **-Gracias por acompañarme –** Hinata estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta de su casa esta vez Naruto no se podía despedir como las dos noches anteriores cosa que la entristeció de inmediato pero aparentó todo lo contrario, después de tanta despedida ella entró a su casa dejando suspirando al rubio mayor, él y Boruto se marcharon del lugar pero ya varios metros más adelante Naruto se excusó del pequeño diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, Boruto no objetó nada ya estaba muy cansado y siguió solo al departamento.

 **-¿Pero a dónde cree que va?** –Kiba y Shino observaron como Naruto se infiltraba a la mansión Hyuga.

Naruto después de un rato de indeciso se aventuró en la casa de Hinata, quería hablar con ella acerca del festival, Vamos Naruto recuerda ¿Dónde está su cuarto?, una vez viniste a su casa… hace como 3 años...no te puedes perder ahora-ttebayo estaba completamente perdido dentro de la mansión ¿Por qué tienen tantas habitaciones? A este paso moriré aquí.

 _Mata furi dashita_

 _Yozora ni mau yuki ni_

 _Ano hi no koto_

 _Omoi dashite miru_

Esa era la voz de Hinata de la cual Naruto estaba sorprendido.

Anata wa itsumo

Mae dake wo mitsumete

Dokoka tooku e to

Itte shimai sou de

Naruto se sintió hipnotizado por aquella voz y fue averiguar de dónde provenía.

 _Watashi no kimochi_

 _Anata ni wa todokanai_

 _Kizuite mo kurenai mama_

Estaba a unos metros de la habitación de Hinata.

 _Nando me no fuyu ka nante_

 _Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake_

 _Omotte kita kedo_

 _Kanawanai mukuwarenai_

 _Soredemo owaru koto no nai koi ni_

 _Kurushikute mo_

 _Kokoro wa kogoe wa shinai._

Después de aquel coro la voz de Hinata ya no se escuchaba y las luces de su habitación se apagaron, espero un poco más y por fin encontró a Hinata dormida en su cama, un semblante tranquilo poseía, se sentí extraño aquella canción había provocado algo en el interior del portador del nueve colas. La observó dormir como cuando estuvo en el hospital Bueno ya será mañana pensó dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo por la ventana.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


	12. Hilo Rojo de Invierno

**_Hilo Rojo de Invierno_**

 ** _FanArt de este capítulo en_** ** _art/Naruhina-Hilo-Rojo-de-Invierno-Digital-556271058_**

 _El hilo rojo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá._

 **-¡FLOJO! ¿ACASO NO PIENSAS ACOMPAÑARME A MI ENTRENAMIENTO?** –Boruto ya estaba vestido con su ropa de misión, pero Naruto estaba completamente dormido.

 **-Tú te lo pierdes-ttebasa** –dejó a su padre dormido pues esta vez no pensaba desgastarse en despertarlo, se puso en marcha a la casa de su madre era una mañana bastante fría.

Hinata ya se encontraba lista con su ropa de misión pero ida, otra vez soñó con Naruto y un dulce beso en la frente Me voy a volver loca . Los colores se le subían a la cara que hasta se tuvo que cubrir el rostro con sus manos por vergüenza.

 **-Hinata-sama buenos días** –hizo una reverencia Ko, ella volteó.

 **-Oh Ko, buenos días** –sonrió-. **¿Qué sucede?**

- **La buscan sus amigas** –salió de la habitación, Hinata alzó una ceja y se dirigió a la entrada.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten esperaban afuera de la mansión.

Cuando Boruto dio la vuelta a la manzana vio a las tres chicas se quedó helado No ellas así que se escondió rápidamente detrás de algunos arbustos observando la situación.

- **Ah Hinata buenos días** –había dicho Tenten muy alegre.

- **Ho-Hola, bueno días –** les sonrió **-¿Qué las trae por aquí?** –Las tres la fulminaron con la mirada-. **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-¿Qué nos trae por aquí? Tú no te has aparecido en días** –todas se cruzaron de brazos.

- **Bueno…es…que…yo** –empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

 **-¿Qué son Naruto y tú**? –Ino fue directo al grano.

 **-¿Na-Naruto-kun y yo?** –cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

 **-Si "Naruto-kun" y yú** –dijeron las tres.

Pobre de mi madre Boruto presenciaba todo.

 **-Na-Nada…** -las tres chicas se acercaban a Hinata intimidándola.

 **-¿Estás segura?** –preguntó Sakura. Hinata asentía muy nerviosa.

- **Se los dije, si fueran algo más ella nos lo diría** –decía Tenten-. **¿Verdad Hinata?** –la miró fijamente. Hinata volvió a asentir.

 **-Bueno…bueno…** -Ino se abrió paso-. **Además de preguntar por Naruto, queríamos saber si Hinata nos quiere acompañar al festival de esta noche.**

 **-¿Al festival?** –se sonrojó

- **Sí Hina al festival** \- Ino se estaba impacientando-. **¿O es que acaso tienes otros planes?** –Hinata se quedó callada y agachó la mirada, las tres amigas se observaron entre ellas – **Hinata ¡¿Ya tienes planes para esta noche?!** –Hinata asintió haciendo que sus amigas gritaran de la emoción **-¿Saldrás con Naruto?** – ella volvió a asentir poniéndose más roja.

¡ ¿QUÉ?! ESE ESTÚPIDO PADRE NO ME CONTÓ NADA Boruto estaba boquiabierto, estaba escuchando todo como una vieja chismosa.

 **-¿Y por qué demonios estás vestida así?** –Ino examinó de pies a cabeza a su amiga.

 **-Yo iba a entrenar con…** -pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

 **-¿Entrenar? ¡No Hinata! Te tienes que arreglar, no se diga más nosotras te ayudamos –** a más fuerzas que de ganas se llevaron a Hinata dejando al pobre de Boruto sin su sensei en Puño Suave.

El bello durmiente de Naruto había despertado, se dirigió con toda su pereza a la cocina sirviéndose el recalentado de la cena del día anterior, miró a todo a su alrededor.

- **Mmmm ¿Dónde está Boruto-ttebayo? –** bostezó.

 **-Tienes que quedar hermosa para que ese Naruto aprenda –** decía Ino, Tenten y Sakura tenía tomada a Hinata por los brazos para que ella no se escapara.

Sí, todos estamos conscientes de lo tonto que es mi padre suspiraba Boruto mientras las iba siguiendo con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto.

- **También necesitas un peinado, manicure, pedicura, una exfoliación** … - Ino iba contando con los dedos de todo lo que tenían que hacer, la pobre chica de los ojos blancos se iba mareando con todo lo que le decían.

Naruto seguía medio dormido y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

 _Nando me no fuyu ka nante_

 _Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake_

 _Omotte kita kedo_

Recordó la canción de Hinata y se despertó de golpe. Idiota no he ido a verlase dijo así mismo, se levantó corriendo de la cama casi cayéndose para entrar al baño y arreglarse.

- **Muy bien hemos llegado** –dijo Ino señalando con su dedo índice.

 **-¿Dó-Dónde estamos?** –Hinata estaba muy nerviosa.

 **-Aquí querida Hina encontraremos un kimono especial para ti** –le sonrió y las cuatro entraron a la tienda, en cambio Boruto estaba afuera del lugar no quería entrar ahí.

La hicieron probarse kimono tras kimono, todas le quedaban bastante bien a Hinata era Ino la que no se decidía con cual se veía mejor, Tenten y Sakura se estaban aburriendo y Boruto ya se había quedado dormido en una banca.

Naruto estaba afuera de la mansión Hyuga, no haría lo mismo que anoche, así que llamó a la puerta.

 **-Buenos días** ¿Cómo se llamaba el cuidador de Hinata? Ya se me olvidó- repasa una y otra vez el nombre pero nada, Ko había atendido el llamado del chico-. **¿Está Hinata?**

 **-Naruto-san buenos días. No Hinata-sama no está, vinieron sus amigas a visitarla y salió con ellas.**

Un momento… Ahora que recuerdo Boruto tenía que entrenar con ella ¿En dónde estará? tomó su barbilla.

 **-Mmm está bien** –dio un suspiro Le propuse salir con ella al festival pero no acordamos nada ¿Se le habrá olvidado?... no creo… está bien.

 **-¿Ocurre algo Naruto-san?** –sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio.

 **-Emm no no** – negó con la mano-. **Podía decirle de favor que vengo a las 7** –se retiró del lugar no le quedaba de otra.

- **Entonces…**

 **-¿Entonces qué?** –la mujer odiaba ser interrumpida.

 **-¿Entonces sólo piensas revivir a ellos dos?** –finalizó el hombre.

La mujer suspiro-. **No seas tonto, tengo otro planeado, pero tendrá que esperar aún me cuesta revivir a la Akatsuki con el poco ADN.**

 **-¿A quién piensas revivir?** –el hombre sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado por preguntar.

- **¿Si te contesto dejarás de fastidiar?** –el hombre sólo asintió.

 **-Alguien cercano a la esposa del séptimo… ¿Contento?**

- **Per…** -la mujer le lanzó un pergamino el hombre lo esquivó.

- **Deja de fastidiar y prepárate, tengo que ver que tal me va con el primer Edo Tensei pienso darle al séptimo un regalo de navidad**.

Dos horas después en la tienda de kimonos…

 **-Ahora pruébate este** –dijo Ino acercando a Hinata un kimono negro con detalles de flores de sakura en blanco, el cinturón era color morado también con detalles en rojo.

 **-Ino-cerda ese ya se lo ha probado como mil veces** –Sakura ya estaba fastidiada,

 **-Ay ya… es que todo le queda bien…** Siento envidia pensó-. **Bueno pues será el negro… vamos aún nos quedan mucho por hacer** -Sakura, Tenten y Hinata rodaron los ojos, pagaron el kimono y salieron del lugar. Boruto escuchó el murmullo de ellas despertando de su pequeña siesta Esperen salió corriendo tras de ellas.

- **Muy bien no sé dónde está Boruto, Hinata salió ¿Qué puedo hacer?** –Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo de su departamento faltaban ocho horas para su cita con Hinata.

 **-Ya casi llegamos chica la estilista que conozco te dejará fabulosa Hinata –** decía Ino muy entusiasmada.

¿Y mi entrenamiento? suspiró Boruto Bueno ya será mañana.

 **-Pe-pero… -** no le permitían hablan.

 **-Sin peros Hinata, tienes que estar guapísima para Naruto, que aprenda de lo que se ha estado perdiendo** –Hinata se sonrojó. Entraron a otro local, había varias chicas arreglándose para el festival así que tuvieron que esperar, Boruto quiso ir a comprar algo de tomar pero una anciana se le acercó pidiendo ayuda para unos encargos, no se pudo reusar ya que la anciana era muy insistente Ya no me queda de otra ayudando a la señora. Lo que nadie esperaba es que una de las fans del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra estaba ahí, siendo peinada y pudiendo ver por medio del espejo a la chica de los cabellos azulados.

Después de un buen rato Hinata fue atendida, Ino le daba indicaciones a la estilista de cómo debe de lucir la chica para su añorada cita, optó por una coleta de lado y su lacio cabello llenarlo de caireles, nunca se había peinado así, también le indicó del maquillaje, no mucho para no opacar esos ojos blancos que combinaban a la perfección con su kimono negro y por supuesto con el invierno.

 **-¿Es ella?** –una de las fans observaba por la ventana.

 **-Estoy completamente segura** –también observaba por la ventana-. **Es ella por la que Naruto-senpai nos dejó plantadas.**

 **-¿Tiene algún plan?** –preguntó la tercera fan.

 **-Por supuesto…** -contestó la que se había percatado de la chica de cabellos azulados.

Boruto había regresado después de ayudar a la anciana identificando a esas tres chicas, se les hizo muy sospechosa la manera en la que actuaban así que decidió estar cerca.

Naruto seguía tirado en el piso de su cuarto ¿Qué debo hacer? Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que tendría una cita de verdad, Hinata y él, se sonrojaba ante ello. No sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su idea no era tan buena pero era una "solución"

- **Claro, Sai me puede ayudar** –salió corriendo de su departamento en busca de aquel pálido amigo.

Seguían con los caireles de Hinata, Tenten y Sakura ya habían terminado de leer todas las revistas de la estética era Ino la única que seguía con un gran entusiasmo de cómo estaba quedando su amiga. Y sinceramente estaba quedando hermosa. Prosiguieron con el maquillaje, un poco de rubor rosado en su nívea piel, la sombra de ojos era gris haciendo que sus ojos sean más llamativos y un poco de lápiz labial rojo, una Hinata que nadie conocía. Sus tres amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas no lo podían creer. La estilista para terminar le hizo una diadema negra de tela y del lado izquierdo detrás de su oreja colocó una flor morada.

 **-¿Qu-Qué pasa? –** ella se estaba asustando.

 **-Hinata te ves bellísima** –dijo Tenten acercándose a Hinata y tomándola de las manos, ella sólo se ruborizó.

 **-Gra-gracias** –se apenó mucho.

 **-No debes de agradecernos nada, lo importante es dejar a cierto rubio con la boca abierta** –guiñó el ojo Ino.

 **-No sé qué te pasa Ino-cerda… últimamente estoy de acuerdo** contigo –río Sakura. Salieron del local para ir a casa de Hinata y terminarla de arreglar.

- **Y dices que no son novios…**

- **No… no lo somos** –Naruto se estaba desesperando llevaba más de una hora tratando de recibir algún consejo de Sai.

 **-Mmmm entonces el chico que no tiene "eso" que lo hace hombre tiene una cita –** sonrió de manera extraña.

 **-¡¿PIENSAS AYUDARME SI O NO-TTEBAYO?!** –apretó mucho el puño.

 **-Pues sí… esperemos que Hinata no se decepcione…**

 **-¡BASTA SAI! ¡SÓLO NECESITO UN CONSEJO-TTEBAYO!... Nunca he tenido una cita es simplemente eso** –se cruzó de brazos indignado por los comentarios de su pálido amigo.

 **-¿Y esa vez del parque?**

 **-¡ESA VEZ NO CUENTA-TTEBAYO!...Esta vez es algo más serio** -suspiró

 **-Bueno se ve que el no hombre al fin está reaccionando -** comenzaron una charla amena, pero aún así el rubio le guardaba rencor por sus palabras.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada Sakura, Tenten e Ino se instalaron en la habitación de Hinata, extendieron el kimono en la cama para que no se arrugara y se prepararon té para charlar un poco.

- **Y bien Hinata ¿A qué hora vendrá Naruto por ti?** –preguntó Ino tomando como toda una dama el té.

- **Pues…** -jugó con los dedos.

 **-¿Pues….?** –Ino alzó una ceja.

 **-N-No… lo sé… no aco-acordamos hora –** fue agachado lentamente la cabeza.

Ino dejó la taza de té en la mesita y suspiró-. **¡ ¿CÓMO DE QUE NO ACORDARON HORA?!** –Sakura y Tenten la sujetaron pues iba directo hacia Hinata-. **¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡INACEPTABLE! ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCOTRAR A ESE IDIO…!** –Ko entró interrumpiendo aquella agresiva escena.

 **-Disculpe Hinata-sama le tengo un recado** – hizo una reverencia.

- **Sí dime Ko** –Hinata se dirigió hacia él.

- **El joven Naruto vino a buscarla en la mañana** –todas se sorprendieron-. **Pero como no la encontró me dijo que venía a verla a las 7.**

 **-Gracias Ko** –el fiel cuidador salió de la habitación, dejaron pasar algunos segundos en lo que Ko se alejaba…

 **-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!** –Todas se abalanzaron sobre Hinata-. **¡A LAS 7 PASA POR TI HINATA! ¡QUEDAN TRES HORAS PARA QUE EL VENGA!** –Hinata se estaba mareando la tenía moviendo de un lado a otro.

- **Muy bien niñas a terminar de arreglarla… ya que tenemos que irnos y hay que dejarla lista –mandó Ino y todas le hicieron caso-.** Aunque tengo otra idea.

 **-¿Cuál es tu idea Ino-cerda?** –Sakura preguntó

 **-Tenemos que dejarle una nota a Naruto en su departamento para que se queden de ver cerca del festival** –Ino asentía-. **Que sufra un poco buscándola y así podrá deslumbrarse con su belleza cuando vea que ella es la sensación entre la gente –** Hinata ya estaba muy roja de la cara.

 **-No pidas más yo lo haré** –dijo Tenten buscando un papel y tinta para poder hacer ese mandado.

Entre Sakura e Ino le fueron poniendo el kimono a Hinata

Boruto siguió a las fans de su padre sabía perfectamente que ellas tramaban algo, de repente se encontraban cerca de la entrada principal de la Mansión Hyuga. ¿Por qué en casa de mi madre-ttebasa?

Naruto salió cansado, aturdido, mareado y muy confundido salió de la casa de Sai repasando todo lo que le dijo.

 _-Es muy probable que en los primeros momentos estés algo inseguro, sobre todo porque es complicado ocultar que mueres por ella -con ese comentario Naruto ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas._

 _-Una excelente idea es contarle a ella que estás algo nervioso, pues así ella estará consciente de eso, aunque seamos sinceros ella estaría igual._

 _-Paga toda comida que ella quiera y todo artículo que quiera –Naruto se estaba preocupando por la economía de su cartera._

 _-No te vayas fachoso a tu cita, elige buena ropa para no lucir tan mal –Naruto repasaba la ropa que tenía._

 **-Esto es muy difícil-ttebayo** –estaba por entrar a su departamento cuando encontró la nota clavada a la puerta por medio de un kunai.

 _Naruto-kun buenas tardes._

 _Nos vemos a las 7 cerca del primer puesto del festival._

 _Hinata._

Una sonrisa escapó del rostro del rubio, quedaba menos de una y media para el gran momento. Así que se puso a buscar algo de ropa entre todo su tiradero.

Las chicas salieron de la mansión, Hinata ya estaba lista con su kimono, getas y su peinado. La dejaron antes de la hora acordada en el lugar, después de tanta despedida Sakura, Ino y Tenten se fueron a arreglar ya que ellas también asistirían al festival.

- **La dejaron sola** –las tres fans estaban detrás de unos arbustos y más atrás estaba Boruto.

- **Entonces ¿Crees poder lograrlo?** –preguntó la castaña.

 **-Sí, como aún no domino muy bien ese jutsu será perfecto parecerá un accidente** –se burló una.

 **-Bueno adelante** –las tres chicas se colocaron máscaras de kitsune (zorro plateado). Boruto se adentró para detenerlas pero había mucha gente que las terminó perdiendo de vista.

Empezó a nevar no muy fuerte y la tarde-noche llegó, Naruto salió de su departamento, encontró una chamarra blanca que tenía en la espalda el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, se llevó una camiseta abajo y unos pantalones negros.

Las fans estaban a escasos metros de la cita de su héroe, ella observaban la nieve caer.

 **-¿Estás lista?**

 **-Sí** –asintió

- **Estilo de viento** \- dijo en un susurro

Hizo sello de manos logrando que una ráfaga de aire invisible fuera directa a un estanque en el cual la Hyuga estaba cerca, aquella ráfaga se introdujo en el agua haciéndola explotar.

 **-Lo logramos** –se burlaron las tres bajo las máscaras. Gran parte del agua había caído encima de Hinata arruinando por completo su peinado y su kimono estaba escurriendo. Malditas Boruto presenció todo sin poder hacer nada, las fans salieron corriendo del lugar y Boruto las siguió con la mirada Esto no se quedará así fue en busca de ayuda para devolverles la mala broma a las tres chicas.

Hinata se paralizó, se asomó a la ventana de un local observando que mal había quedado, y sin darse cuenta varias lagrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas, volteó entre la multitud al escuchar una voz muy familiar y a los lejos divisó al dueño de sus sueños que saludaba a la gente que lo proclamaba héroe, no quería que la viera así, lentamente se adentró en la arboleda detrás del festival. Se fue a llorar en silencio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto buscó a Hinata en todo alrededor pero no daba con ella, pasó puesto por puesto, revisó persona por persona, ya era casi las 7:30 de la noche, así que fue rápido a la mansión Hyuga Tal vez hubo una confusión en esa nota, tal vez Hinata no la escribió y si debía de ir por ella a su casa ¡OH NO-TTEBAYO! pensó mientras se alejaba del festival a gran velocidad.

Boruto también corría entre la multitud tuvo una idea de cómo vengarse y sabía que esa persona le ayudaría gustosamente, en un puesto de Takoyaki lo encontró junto a sus inseparables amigos, la hoja azul, Konohamaru sensei sonrió corriendo hacia el niño.

 **-Hola** –dijo con un semblante desafiante.

- **Tú niño más te vale que te alejes de Konohamaru-kun después de lo que le hiciste ayer** –amenazó Moegi muy furiosa.

- **Tranquila Moegi, déjalo hablar-kore** –se puso de pie acercándose a él.

- **Necesito tu ayuda** –lo jaló de la bufanda y el susurró al oído que quería gastar cierta travesura. Konohamaru asintió pues le parecía buena idea.

 **-Lo siento Moegi, Udon tengo que irme –** hizo una reverencia a sus amigos y se retiró del sitio.

- **Pero Konohamaru-kun las fotografías para el periódico de mañana** –protestó Moegi.

-¡ **No te preocupes llevo mi cámara les prometo tener buen material para el periódico-kore!** –él y Boruto se alejaron más de aquel lugar buscando a las dueñas de las máscaras de kitsune (zorro plateado).

Naruto de nuevo corrió al lugar del encuentro, Ko le aseguró que había salido acompañada de sus amigas antes de las 7, pero no pudo ver entre la gente a Sakura Ino y Tenten para preguntarles donde estaba Hinata ya eran las 8 de la noche y nada en verdad el rubio se estaba preocupando. Siguió buscando, sólo había un método efectivo para encontrarla, volvió cerca del estanque y se sentó en una banca se estuvo concentrado un buen rato para activar su Modo Sabio llevándose una gran sorpresa.

 **-¡¿Naruto-niisan en una cita-kore?!** –Konohamaru se detuvo mientras corría no podía con aquella noticia, su ejemplo a seguir al fin enamorado, hasta su mano fue a dar en su pecho de la impresión.

 **-Así es, pero esas niñas tontas la arruinaron** –Boruto lo volvió a jalar de la bufanda para seguir corriendo y sacar a su sensei de su ensoñación

 **-Yo pensé que su único amor era el ramen… al fin ha sido atrapado en la redes del amor** –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Konohamaru.

 **-¡NOOOO NARUTO-NIISAN ¿POR QUÉ?!** –Se tiró de rodillas **-. Pero bueno todos caemos algún día** –su drama sólo duro segundos, Boruto se pegaba en la cabeza con un poste de luz Mi sensei es tan raro.

- **Naruto nii-san enamorado sigo sin creerlo** –reafirmó su marcha junto al rubio.

Boruto río **-. Aunque es un tonto en ese campo…** -recorrieron todo el lugar.

 **-Ahí están** –señaló Boruto.

 **-Excelente-kore** –ambos niños se vieron a los ojos maquinando su plan malvado, posicionaron sus manos y un humo blanco salió alrededor de ellos.

- **Jutsu de transformación…**

Acurrucada en el tronco de un árbol y esquivando la nieve, Hinata lloraba ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas y dándose un abrazo a sí misma. Tenía mucho frío pues sus ropas seguían mojadas, se sentía paralizada no podía mover sus piernas pero por una parte aún no quería regresar a casa, no quería encontrarse con Naruto y sólo deseaba estar ahí llorando hasta esta quedarse sin lágrimas. Después de todo sigo siendo débil… jamás podré cambiar eso…ni caminar a su lado…Siempre seré Hinata Hyuga la débil se repetía constantemente, en unos instantes se sintió cubierta por un manto cálido, con miedo alzó poco a poco su rostro Naruto-kun.

Los niños gracias al Jutsu se transformación ahora parecían adultos, las chicas entraron a una tienda de dangos y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Divisaron a los meseros del lugar para dejarlos inconscientes y semidesnudos pues este dúo travieso les quitó la ropa para hacerse pasar por ellos. Luego entraron a la cocina y también dejaron inconsciente al chef. Boruto se puso el gorro del chef asumiendo el papel.

 **-¿Traes papeles bomba-ttebasa?** –preguntó Boruto.

- **Claro, aquí tienes uno** –Boruto hizo una especie de dango gigante de un verde muy llamativo, eso sí con mucho relleno de dulce y por supuesto colocó dentro de él el papel bomba.

Konohamaru vigilaba que nadie entrara a la cocina mientras su rubio amigo se las ingeniaba para cocinar, Boruto echó a volar toda su imaginación creando una presentación con muchos dangos y de rellenos diferentes, salieron de la cocina directo hacia ellas, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los rostros de esos niños adultos.

 **-Ya vieron qué guapos estás esos dos meseros** –dijo señalando, y las demás empezaron a examinarlos de pie a cabeza.

- **Creo que vienen hacia acá –** contestó otra emocionada.

Aquellos chicos llegaron a la mesa mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

- **Señoritas buenas noches** –dijo Konohamaru las tres chicas soltaron unas risitas.

 **-Esto es por parte de la casa** –Boruto dejó en la mesa aquel platillo y se alejó junto con Konohamaru detrás de la barra.

 **-¿Listo?** –preguntó el rubio, Konohamaru colocó su cámara en automático y la dejó en la barra.

 **-Sí, por favor hazme los honores** – le entregó un shuriken. Boruto visualizó su objetivo lanzando el arma y rápidamente se escondieron debajo de la barra. El shuriken impactó en el dango mayor haciendo explotar el papel bomba y con ello todos los dangos.

 **-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS!** -gritaron despavoridas mientras la cámara iba captando cada momento vergonzoso.

 **-¡POR FAVOR!** –pero nadie salía en su defensa, dos niños que perdieron la trasformación se reían de la desgracia ajena. Las fans estaban cubiertas a más no poder de dulce, hasta sus cabellos estaban parados, sus hermoso kimonos se echaron a perder, la gente del exterior empezaban a reírse de ellas.

 **-¡MI CABELLO, MI HERMOSO CABELLO, NO ES JUSTO HOY FUE AL SALÓN A QUE ME LO ARREGLARAN!** –lloriqueaba una.

 **-¡NO PUEDE SER ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL DESGRACIADO QUE NOS HIZO ESTO?!** –otra ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Salieron del lugar como pudieron pero sin pasar desapercibida de las risas de la gente.

- **Bien hecho-ttebasa –** a Boruto ya le dolía el abdomen de tanto reír.

 **-Lo mismo digo-kore** –chocaron sus palmas en vista del éxito obtenido, Konohamaru tomó su cámara y fueron a buscar su ropa, se cambiaron lo más rápido posible y salieron por la puerta trasera, su plan de venganza aún no acababa así que las siguieron.

 **-Hinata ¿Qué te ocurrió?** –Naruto la cubrió con su chamarra, ella quería volver a ocultar su rostro pues estaba segura que todo el maquillaje arruinado la haría ver fea y se llevó las manos al rostro pero Naruto la detuvo, observando esos enrojecidos ojos blancos.

 **-¿Qué te ocurrió-ttebayo?** –gruñó entre dientes, estaba bastante molesto.

 **-Ah…Ah… -** ella no podía hablar, sólo sollozaba Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y la jaló hacia él, quedando perfecta en el pecho del rubio, la abrazó fuertemente pues sentía como temblaba del frío.

 **-Tranquila ya estoy aquí** –la seguía apretando más-. **Por favor ya no llores-ttebayo** –le susurró en el oído. Hinata se sonrojó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio escuchando los latidos de su corazón-. **No me gusta verte así, prefiero tu sonrisa –** el corazón de la Hyuga latía muy fuerte y se avergonzaba más, trataba de calmarlo pero era inútil.

 **-¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió?** –insistió una vez más.

 **-Na-Naruto-kun, yo…no sé… lo que pasó…exactamente –** descubrió un poco su rostro del pecho del rubio pero seguía agachada.

- **Está bien, después de todo eres una chica fuerte así que ya no llores** –acarició su mejilla la cual estaba húmeda por tanta lágrima, Hinata alzó la mirada, Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa que Hinata correspondió – **Así me gusta…** **verte sonreír** –Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo.

Naruto se puso de pie jalándola hacia él, de nuevo ella quedó acomodada en el pecho de su amado, la siguió abrazando como si tuviera miedo a perderla.

- **Vamos a tu casa a que te cambies, te puedes enfermar** –le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

 **-S-Sí** –rompió el abrazo **-. Gracias Naruto-kun –** Naruto la tomó de la mano haciendo que la chica de los cabellos azulados diera un respingo.

 **-¿Ahora qué pasa?** –Naruto la volteó a ver, ella con la mirada señaló sus manos unidas.

 **-¿Te molesta?** –susurró, ella negó con la cabeza.

 **-¿Entonces…?** –preguntó Naruto.

 **-¿P-Por qué…? –** ella lo miró a los ojos entendiendo perfectamente a lo que quería llegar, él se estaba poniendo nervioso, el gran Naruto Uzumaki salvador del mundo no sabía qué hacer en esta situación cuando el corazón es conquistado, recordó la linda historia de amor entre sus padres, concluyendo que a pesar de todo el también era capaz de encontrar esa felicidad como la hicieron ellos, y más ahora sabiendo que aunque pareciera un sueño su hijo estaba allí, en su presente, demostrándole que él podía tener la calidez de una familia que siempre deseo, y enamorarse de una buena mujer como lo hizo su padre, Naruto se acercó a Hinata lentamente la decisión estaba tomada, aunque más que decisión era lo que le dictaba el corazón.

 **-Porque he sido un idiota todo este tiempo…** -se acercó más -. **Y muy ciego… de no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos** –Hinata se sonrojó toda tratando de soltar la mano del rubio y huir, pero él no se lo permitió-. **No hay necesidad de huir** –sonrió-. **Porque tú… también me gustas Hinata** -lo dijo en un susurro pero ella escuchó perfectamente esas palabras, Naruto se acercó al rostro níveo de aquella chica que le estaba robando el corazón conforme pasaban los días, colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella, sintiendo la calidez que le brindaba el rubio, la acercó más hacia él, Hinata cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus labios eran presionados por los labios de su enamorado Nuestro segundo beso pensó uno Nuestro primer beso pensó ella.

 **-Muy bien ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan nieto honorable? –** dijo Boruto en tono burlón.

 **-Observe y verá señor Uzumaki menor, ya que como usted me ha comentado esas chicas mojaron a la futura novia del héroe de la Guerra haremos lo mismo, pero con estilo-kore** –se fue de puntillas sigilosamente, las fans no se dieron cuenta seguían quejándose de lo mal que se veían.

Konohamaru junto sus palmas y las flotó, en su mirada se notaba maldad, llamó un clon de sombra para generar un rasengan, esperó el momento justo cuando las tres chicas se acercaron al estanque.

 **-Ahora –** susurró salió de la nada, lanzando el rasengan al agua, haciéndola explotar diez veces más fuerte de lo que ellas habían logrado, luego hizo más sellos de manos e infló su pecho creando una barrera de humo para un escape perfecto. Los niños se alejaron del lugar por la arboleda dejando en peor estado a las fans, pero a metros de distancia podían escuchar sus gritos de derrota. Chocaron de nuevo sus palmas.

Naruto y Hinata no se separaban de aquel beso, el rubio la rodeó por la espalda con sus brazos atrayéndola más a él, la peliazul sentía desmayarse, pues sus labios se presionaban con más fuerza. Se sentía liviana y reprimía esas ganas de perder el conocimiento.

 **-Esa broma fue genial-kore –** recordaba Konohamaru lo vivido hace algunos minutos, el chico de la bufanda azul se quedó congelado tomando del brazo a Boruto.

 **-¿Qué te pasa-ttebasa?** Konohamaru sólo alzó su mano indicando el objetivo que estaba a varios metros pero con ayuda de la luz de la luna se distinguían perfectamente. Boruto se quedó con la boca muy abierta, Konohamaru se la cerró y luego tomó su cámara.

 **-¿Qué haces-ttebasa?** –le susurró.

 **-Un regalito a las fans** –guiñó su ojo sacando foto a aquella escena romántica. Se retiraron del lugar dispuestos a partir a sus casas y no distraer a la pareja.

Bien hecho estúpido padre Boruto sonrió.

Una brisa invernal interrumpió aquel beso, Hinata agachó su cabeza rápidamente las mejillas le dolían de tanto sonrojarse y trataba más que nada controlar su respiración, las piernas le temblaban lo bueno es que Naruto aún la tenía abrazada así ella no caería en el frío pasto, el rubio se rió ante aquella inocencia que ella desprendía y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los suaves labios de la joven, Hinata se ruborizó más se sentía explotar-. **Vamos no quiero que te enfermes** –le volvió a tomar la mano y esta vez partieron hacia la mansión Hyuga, sin separarse uno del otro, aunque ella sentía que caminaba en las nubes.

Konohamaru reveló todas las fotografías de su cámara, no podía evitar reírse cuando veía las fotos de la explosión de los dangos, después de un rato estaba realmente cansado bostezaba a cada minuto que terminó cayendo en un profundo sueño. Moegi y Udon entraron por la ventana de su casa, tomando el paquete de fotografías entre ellas la foto de un lindo beso.

- **Hinata-sama ¿Qué le pasó?** –Ko fue corriendo en su auxilio.

- **Lo siento Ko… tuve un problema… con un estanque… descuida estoy bien** –entraron a la habitación de ella, pero en pocos minutos dejó a Naruto solo en lo que tomaba un baño.

Tres amigas suspiraban al aire, se encontraban cenando en un local.

 **-¿Y ahora a ustedes qué les pasa? –** apareció un castaño acompañado de su amigo.

- **Es que no sabemos cómo le está yendo…** -dijo Tenten

 **-¿A quién? –** tenía curiosidad.

- **A Hinata… está teniendo una cita con Naruto…** –al pobre de Kiba casi le da un paro cardiaco, Shino lo tomó del hombro para darles ánimos.

 **-¡Shino nuestra pequeña Hinata puede correr peligro! -** Trató de salir corriendo a buscarla pero Shino le dio una tremenda cachetada tumbándolo.

- **Ya cálmate y deja que disfrute de su cita** –tomó asiento obligando a Kiba hacer lo mismo.

Hinata ya estaba más tranquila, se había puesto algo más cómodo para salir, ya que Naruto le dijo que a pesar de todo tendrían su cita, no podía evitar sonrojarse, así que tomó su abrigo y bufanda llegando a su cuarto.

 **-Ya-Ya estoy lista Naruto-kun** – él se puso de pie dándole un beso en la frente.

 **-Bien entonces vámonos-ttebayo** –la tomó de la mano fuertemente y salieron de nuevo al festival…

Compraron cuanta chuchería encontraron empezando por algodones de azúcar, dangos, dorayaki, no les importaba si llegaban a sufrir algún coma diabético, pues se la estaban pasando bien. De vez en cuando chocaban sus frentes y se miraban a los ojos, pero Hinata no aguantaba mucho tiempo pues temía perderse en los ojos azules de su rubio, se terminaba agachando por vergüenza. Naruto sonreía y la abrazaba.

Mientras sus amigos preocupados… bueno sólo Kiba tenía a Kamisama en la boca, caminaban por el festival tratando de disimular la búsqueda de un rubio y una chica de kimono negro.

Naruto sintió frío en sus orejas así que decidió ponerse el gorro de su chamarra ocultando su rubia cabellera.

- **No los encuentro** –decía Ino mirando a todos lados.

- **Ni yo… con tanto puesto de comida mi olfato se estropea** –se quejaba Kiba que caminaba medio chueco

 **-¿Y si ya se fueron a sus casas?** –opinó Sakura.

- **No creo… aún es temprano –** dijo la rubia cansada de buscar.

- **Oh al menos que…** -se sorprendió-. **Se la haya llevado a otro l-u-g-a-r** –agregó cierto tono.

- **Ino-cerda deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, Hinata es una chica decente** –frunció el seño Sakura.

- **Yo sólo decía, llevamos rato buscando** –se río.

 **-¡NOOOOO!** –Kiba se hincó-. **¡POR FAVOR NEJI PROTEGE A TU PRIMA!**

- **Muy bien… ¿Quién le dio sake a Kiba?** –dijo un muy calmado Shino y señalando al perruno.

 **-¡NO ESTOY BORRACHO SHINO!** –le hablaba a un arbusto alto, Shino tomó del gorro a su amigo arrastrándolo a su casa.

El tiempo se pasó volando haciendo que Hinata caminara casi dormida pues ya eran las 2 de la madrugada.

- **Es mejor volver** –acarició su mejilla, ella se seguía sonrojando.

- **Sí está bien** –asintió aferrándose del brazo de Naruto y regresando a la mansión Hyuga, aunque en el trayecto ya caminaba dormida, Naruto la cargó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado no quería despertarla y tampoco él se quería lastimar el brazo.

Moegi y Udon muy cansados dejaron en casa de Konohamaru el periódico ya terminado y entregaron copias a toda la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja para que los aldeanos pudiera leer el periódico en la mañana, la primera plana tenía un gran título: _AMOR DE INVIERNO_ acompañado de una peculiar fotografía.

Ko recibió a la parejita permitiendo que Naruto dejara a Hinata en su habitación. La acomodó quitándole la bufanda y el abrigo para que pudiera descansar mejor. Hinata entreabrió los ojos.

- **Naruto-kun** –susurró.

- **Shhh…ahora duerme ya es tarde y de seguro Boruto vendrá temprano** –río.

 **-Pobre…lo dejé plantando** –río también, le contó a Naruto todo lo había ocurrido en la mañana gracias a Sakura, Tenten y principalmente Ino.

 **-Descuida él lo entenderá** –Hinata asintió y recibió por parte del rubio un beso en la frente **-. Nos vemos mañana.**

- **Sí…** -Naruto se acercó a la puerta y ahí la contempló un rato como dormía tranquilamente, salió de la Mansión despidiéndose de Ko para poder ir a descansar a su casa.

Continuará...


	13. El sabio de los Sapos Negros

Boruto salió del departamento ni se molestó en despertar a su padre había notado lo tarde que llegó, emprendió el viaje a la casa de su madre esperando que ella esta vez lo recibiera. Era navidad, época que pocos celebraban.

.

Todos en la aldea estaban despertando después de un atareado festival y abriendo sus puertas para poder tomar el periódico…

.

 **-Bueno días joven Boruto** –Ko lo recibió – **Hinata-sama lo espera en el patio de entrenamiento déjeme guiarlo** –Boruto siguió a Ko, él sabía perfectamente cómo llegar pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer lo que le indiaban.

- **Hola Boruto-kun ¿Cómo estás? Lamento lo de ayer…** -Boruto la interrumpió.

- **Descuida Hinata-chan, estoy enterado de una parte…** -sonrió-. **¿Te divertiste ayer con Naruto? –** no pudo evitar mirarla pícaramente pues sus padres se habían besado.

Hinata se sonrojo-. **Emm… si…** -pensó en aquel beso y cubrió su rostro con las manos, no podía creer lo que había pasado con Naruto.

Boruto comenzó a reír Sin duda como me decía mi madre que actuaba de joven - **Bueno ya me contarás después… iniciemos nuestro entrenamiento** -. Se puso en guardia.

- **Eres muy bueno utilizando el Puño Suave** –recordó la pelea-. **Sólo tiene que practicar un poco más el movimiento de tus manos, así que nos enfocaremos más tu taijutsu** \- Boruto asintió iniciando el entrenamiento con su madre.

.

.

Naruto se despertó tambaleándose por el lugar, recorvada a Hinata y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera, sin duda cada día experimentaba nuevas emociones, se sirvió una taza de leche y tomó el periódico pero no lo había comenzado a leer.

.

.

Boruto en tan sólo unos minutos, alcanzó el ritmo de su madre, se estaba volviendo muy ágil esquivando los ataques, Hinata trataba de ser precavida para no lastimarlo, como siempre ella era muy gentil a la hora de pelear.

.

.

Una rubia de coleta con resaca también tomó el periódico pero antes de leerlo se preparó una taza de café, sucedió lo mismo con Sakura y Tenten, cada una en sus respectivas casas. Al quitar el plástico del periódico y desenrollarlo casi mueren ahogadas. Como si estuvieran sincronizadas se arreglaron a lo bestia y salieron disparadas a la mansión Hyuga.

.

.

Boruto se estaba cansando, esquivar a su madre la cual había activado el Byakugan era todo un desafío, pero aún así no se rendía, esa parte terca sin duda la sacó de su padre.

.

.

Kiba y Shino de igual manera recibieron el periódico también llevándose la sorpresa. Lo mato pensó el castaño saliendo de su casa. Kiba pensó su amigo yéndolo a buscar.

.

.

Boruto cayó de rodillas en verdad estaba agotado.

- **Es mejor descansar no te sobre esfuerces Boruto-kun** –Hinata se acercó al pequeño regalándole una sonrisa, él asintió.

.

.

Hasta al mismísimo Hokage le dieron el periódico en bandeja de plata, lo abrió pues le encantaba entretenerse con los chismes de la aldea, casi se le cae su cubre bocas de la impresión por la primera página.

.

.

- **Boruto-kun ¿Quieres desayunar?**

- **Si Hinata-chan, gracias-ttebasa** –sonrió.

.

.

Shikamaru y Chouji se vieron temprano pues deseaban desayunar juntos, se encontraron con Sai en el camino así que los acompañó, en el restaurante les ofrecieron el periódico en lo que les traían el desayuno, los ojos de Shikamaru y Chouji se abrieron de par en par mientras que Sai estaba tranquilo aunque enterado de la noticia.

.

.

- **Cocinas muy rico Hinata-chan** –decían Boruto comiendo todo lo de la mesa.

- **Qué bueno que te guste Boruto-kun** –sonrió.

.

.

Rock Lee salió a correr pues para él el entrenamiento nunca acaba, terminó en el puesto de periódicos después de dar tres vueltas a la aldea, al reconocer a los de la fotografía se quedó pasmado observando.

.

.

- **Hinata-sama la bus…** -Ko fue aventado por las tres chicas sin piedad.

- **Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan… ¿Qué pasa?** –se puso de pie preocupada

- **Hinata tenemos que hablar muy seriamente contigo** –aclaró Ino.

.

.

Konohamaru Sarutobi estiró su cuerpo como un gato, vio en su escritorio un paquete así que fue a verificarlo, venía con una nota:

 _Konohamaru-Kun!  
Buenos días._

 _Gracias por las fotografías._

 _Ya hemos editado el periódico te dejamos una copia._

 _Moegi :3_

Abrió el paquete y sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo No puede ser… soy hombre muerto-kore.

.

.

Después de rato Naruto se sintió capaz de leer el periódico ya no estaba tan dormido, abrió el periódico poco a poco, su Modo Kyubi casi se activa.

.

.

 **-¡Suéltame Shino! –** Kiba trataba de llegar a casa de Naruto pero Shino estaba aferrado a su cuerpo para que no cometiera una locura.

.

.

 **-¿Hablar de qué chicas?** –Hinata se sentía nerviosa.

- **De esto…** -Ino desenrolló el periódico dejando ver la primera hoja:

 _AMOR DE INVIERNO. Entre el héroe de la Guerra Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga_ _. Por Konohamaru Sarutobi y asociados._ La fotografía fue el momento exacto del beso después de que Naruto se le confesara.

- **Ay no…** -Boruto y Hinata palidecieron.

.

.

Todos quedaron estupefactos cuando un grito desgarrador recorrió cada rincón de la Aldea, causando pánico y nerviosismo y llegando claramente a cada oído de los habitantes:

 ** _-¡KONOHAMARU SARUTOBI JURO QUE TE MATARÉ-TTEBAYO!_**

.

.

 **-¡Shanarooo!** –Dijo Sakura tapándose los oídos-. **¿Ese fue el idiota de Naruto?**

Naruto-kun Hinata se angustió.

 **-Ay no…. Ay no…** -Boruto salió corriendo **-. ¡TENGO QUE SALVAR A KONOHAMARU SENSEI-TTEBASA!**

.

.

Varios escalofríos llegaron al cuerpo de Konohamaru al oír el grito.

 **-¡Tengo que huir!** –abrió su armario como pudo sacando una maleta y metiendo la ropa hecha un desastre.

 **-¿A dónde iré-kore?** –Metía nervioso las fotografías de su abuelo el Tercer Hokage y de sus amigos-. **Ya sé puedo ir a la Aldea de la Arena y arrodillarme ante el Kazekage, de seguro me acepta pero tendría que iniciar de nuevo, ya no seré Konohamaru…. Ahora seré Sunamaru… si… Sunamaru suena bien… aunque me muera de calor-kore** –terminó la maleta pero esta no cerraba.

.

- **Vamos Boruto recuerda dónde vive Konohamaru-sensei tienes que detener el homicidio** –se daba ánimos el pequeño hijo de Naruto mientras corría todo lo que podía.

.

 **-Ahí va Naruto** –señaló Kiba pero Naruto no hizo caso iba saltando de casa en casa a gran velocidad y Shino seguía aferrado a Kiba.

 **-¡Sueltame!** –suplicaba.

.

- **Gracias Aldea-kore** -sollozaba-. **Me diste los mejores años de mi vida, te extrañaré** –salió de su casa con su maleta en las manos, bueno lo que parecía ser una maleta, miró hacia el cielo y una silueta familiar apareció, quedó paralizado sólo sintió que alguien lo empujaba para salvarlo de un horrible destino, la maleta se abrió dejando escapar en los alrededores toda la ropa.

 **-¡Detente-ttebasa! –** Boruto se puso en medio de Naruto y Konohamaru.

 **-¡Quítate Boruto!** –amenazó.

 **-¡NO!** –Se abalanzó sobre su padre tratándolo de detener hasta que logró susurrarle al odio-. No lo mates, luego me quedaré sin sensei.

 **-Te conseguiré otro mejor** –gruñó, Konohamaru se arrastró para alejarse.

 **-No por favor…** -tragó saliva-. **Yo también tuve que ver-ttebasa.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! –** Naruto frenó en seco saliendo disparado Boruto hacia el pavimento.

 **-Dé-Déjanos explicarte-ttebasa** –Boruto y Konohamaru se abrazaron y estaban temblando.

 **-Fue-Fue venganza-kore** –chilló Konohamaru

 **-Así que venganza-ttebayo-** llamas salían de sus ojos azules.

- **S-Sí pe-pero no-no ha-hacia ti-ti** –Boruto no podía hablar del miedo nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado.

 **-Entonces tienen diez segundos para hablar-ttebayo** –apretó su puño.

- **Es-Es que bueno –** Boruto no coordinaba sus palabras sentía que el corazón se le salía.

- **10, 9** –dijo Naruto firme.

 **-Naruto-niisan… lo… que… pasa** –Konohamaru tampoco lograba decir algo coherente.

- **8…7…6…** -dijo Naruto

- **La foto fue…. Sacada… para tus fans-ttebasa –** el pequeño rubio estaba sudando.

 **-¿Para mis fans?** –Las llamas desaparecieron de sus ojos – **¡¿Por qué para ellas-ttebayo?! ¿Y por qué salió en el periódico? ¿Por qué tomaron esa foto?** –eran demasiados porque para esos niños pero al menos Naruto ya estaba más sereno.

- **Es-Es que…** -Boruto tomó aire para tranquilizarme-. **Ellas fueron las culpables de que Hinata saliera huyendo de la cita** –Naruto abrió muy grandes los ojos-. **Así que Konohamaru y yo ideamos un plan para vengarnos pero…** -miró a su sensei para que continuara con la plática.

Konohamaru se puso de pie – **Moegi y Udon se me adelantaron y publicaron la foto-kore** –agachó la mirada-. **Naruto nii-san perdón no pretendía que saliera en el periódico.**

Naruto se cubrió el rostro con su mano-. **A estas alturas toda la Aldea ya debe de estar enterada-ttebayo.**

- **Ve el lado bueno te ahorraste de contarles a todos que ya eres novio de Hinata** –se burló Boruto, su padre lo fulminó con la mirada que terminó escondido detrás de su sensei sintiendo miedo otra vez.

 **\- Naruto-niisan que seas muy feliz con Hinata-kore** –dijo muy contento Konohamaru. Naruto tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas desviando su mirada a otro lado.

Boruto se acercó a su padre y lo alejó un poco de Konohamaru para poder hablar con él, le hizo señas con la mano para que se agachara.

 **-¿Qué ocurre-ttebayo?**

- **Bueno tengo que confesarte que se adelantaron los hechos** –susurró, Naruto alzó una ceja tratando de comprender las palabras de su hijo-. **Quiero decir entre tú y mi madre… se suponen que salían dos años después de la Cuarta Guerra… pero bueno es mi culpa, yo abrí mi boca-ttebasa** –alzó los hombros **-. Bueno supongo que no pasa nada… mientras no empiecen de pervertidos no quiero tener un hermano mayor-ttebasa** –el puño de Naruto cayó directo en la cabeza del pequeño, Naruto estaba rojo de la cara.

 **-Era una broma estúpido** –Boruto se sobaba su chipote.

- **Al fin lo encuentro** –se escuchó una voz masculina, todos voltearon a ver – **Uzumaki Naruto el Hokage desea verte** –aquel individuo se retiró del lugar.

- **Bueno… me retiro y descuida Konohamaru pasaré por esta ocasión el incidente** –Naruto subió al techo de una casa para dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage dejando al pequeño rubio adolorido, el nieto del Tercer Hokage pudo respirar tranquilo aún podía seguir disfrutando se su vida.

.

.

Dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron a las afueras de la Aldea. Una de ellas hizo un sello apareciendo un ataúd de madera.

- **En una hora iniciaremos el ataque** –dijo la mujer.

.

.

Naruto entró a la oficina del Hokage pero estaba sola.

- **Mmmm ¿Dónde estará Kakashi sensei-ttebayo?** –entró de mala gana, sin darse cuenta de la sombra en el techo. Caminó al centro de la habitación y espero por unos minutos.

- **Creo que sólo vine en vano** –dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta pero varias luces se prendieron hacia él y un letrero diciendo _FELICIDADES_ apareció antes tus ojos, se asustó tanto que cayó de sentonazo.

 **-¡Muchas Felicidades!** –Kakashi apareció con un ramo de flores dándoselas a Naruto.

 **-Sensei…. ¿Qué sucede?** –Kakashi lo ayudó a levantarse.

 **-Muy bien Naruto… ¿Cuándo es la boda?** –una enorme sonrisa apareció detrás de ese cubre bocas.

 **-¡ ¿QUÉ?!** –estaba todo rojo que tiró las flores al piso.

- **No las tires que me costaron…** -las recogió y se las volvió a dar a Naruto-. **Y vamos no te hagas, ya no lo puedes ocultar más** –le enseñó el periódico.

 **-¡¿USTED TAMBIÉN SENSEI?!** –Le arrebató el periódico de las manos.

- **Ay muchacho ya era hora que conocieras ese tipo de felicidad** –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se sentó en su silla. Naruto se quedó estático ya que su sensei tenía razón era una sensación diferente.

- **Pero vamos siéntate -** Su alumno obedeció-. **Quiero que me lo cuentes todo… -** Naruto comenzaba a sudar.

.

.

 **-Hinata no te hemos felicitado** –dijo Ino abrazándola.

- **Gra-Gracias** –correspondió el abrazo.

- **Qué seas muy feliz pequeña Hinata** –Tenten casi lloraba.

- **Propongo chicas que hay que celebrar-.** Ino empujó a Hinata para que se fuera a arreglar-. **Descuida Hinata nosotras te esperamos a que estés lista.**

.

.

- **Ustedes niños ¿Dónde está el idiota de Naruto?** -Kiba venía luchando pues Shino no lo soltaba para nada.

 **-¡Qué me sueltes!** –pero su amigo no hacía caso.

- **Fue llamado por el Hokage, así que está allá** –contestó Konohamaru mientras recogía toda su ropa que adornaba el callejón y Boruto le ayudaba.

- **Muy bien gracias** –se fue caminando como pudo, Shino parecía un gato asustado aferrado a su perruno amigo.

.

.

- **Tienes que contarnos todo Hinata** – las cuatro salieron de la mansión-. **Porque por más que te buscamos no te encontramos ¿A dónde fueron pillina?** –Ino le pegaba con el codo a Hinata, ella sólo se sonrojaba.

 **-Ino-cerda deja de molestarla** –Sakura tomó de los hombros a Hinata para alejarla de Ino.

 **-Yo sólo decía** –empezó a retarla.

 **-Pervertida** –susurró Sakura.

 **-¿Qué me dijiste frentona?** –Ino la enfrentó

 **-Lo que eres cerda** –las dos fueron peleando todo el camino, Tenten se acercó a Hinata para acompañarla en lo que ellas dos arreglaban sus problemas.

.

.

- **Vaya así que el mocoso de Naruto ya tiene novia y no es otra que Hinata Hyuga –** dijo una rubia bebiendo café.

- **Tsunade-sama me sorprende que se haya levantado temprano después de todo lo que bebió ayer** –Shizune le traía el desayuno.

 **-Simplemente tuve un mal sueño y ya no pude dormir** –dio pequeños sorbos al café Jiraiya.

.

El encapuchado dejó inconscientes a los guardias mientras la mujer esperaba impaciente alejada de ahí.

 **-Ya era hora** –se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Lo siento mi señora.**

 **-Bueno es hora de empezar la diversión un rato, necesito saber cómo funcionará –** hizo un sello de manos abriendo el ataúd.

.

.

Naruto y Tsunade sintieron un golpe en el corazón.

 **-¿Qué pasa Naruto?** –Kakashi se sorprendió de la reacción de su alumno.

 **-No puede ser…** -se puso de pie-. **Este chakra…**

 **-¿De quién?** –Kakashi también se puso de pie.

 **-Tengo que estar seguro** –el rubio salió corriendo de la oficina seguido del Hokage.

.

.

Tsunade se levantó a gran velocidad tirando todo el desayuno que Shizune había preparado, sin explicaciones salió de su casa en la misma dirección que el rubio.

 **-Tsunade-sama le traigo más caf…** -. Shizune volteó a todos lados y se encontró con el desayuno tirado-. **¿Tsunade-sama?**

.

.

Por azares del destino los amigos se encontraron, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai salían del restaurante, Rock Lee iba pasando por ahí, Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata aparecieron de un callejón y finalmente Kiba que tratada de ir con el Hokage pero Shino no lo dejaba.

 **-¡HINATA!** –ese voz muy familiar se acercó a ella.

 **-Kiba-kun…** -lo volteó a ver.

 **-¡ ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTOS A SHINO Y A MI?!** –La tomó de los hombros.

- **Habla sólo por ti, yo estoy feliz por ella** –dijo muy calmado Shino.

 **-¡HABLO POR LOS DOS PORQUE HINATA PRETENTE DISOLVER EL EQUIPO 8!**

 **-Deja de ser dramático Kiba, ella ahora es feliz con la persona que siempre ha querido** –Kiba suspiró

- **Está bien, lo sé… sólo que no espere que ese día llegara tan pronto** –soltó a su amiga casi llorando.

- **Awww ternuras se preocupan mucho por Hinata ¿Verdad?** –dijo Tenten haciendo que Shino y Kiba se sonrojaran, los demás reían divertidos.

Varias explosiones surgieron alrededor de la aldea, alertando al grupo de amigos y a los habitantes, criaturas de diferentes tamaños pero de un solo tipo aparecieron causando revuelo.

 **-¡¿Qué sucede?!** –gritó Ino asustada.

 **-Lo más lógico Ino la aldea está siendo atacada y me temo que por todas las direcciones** –contestó Shikamaru analizando la situación.

 **-¿Qué es eso?** –Tenten vio una de esas criaturas en el techo del restaurante.

 **-¿Es un sapo… negro?** –Sakura estaba sorprendida.

.

Naruto siguió solo el camino pues Kakashi tuvo que hacerse cargo de los extraños ataques en la aldea, aunque Tsunade llegó primero al lugar donde se sentía aquel chakra.

Y ahí estaba alguien encapuchado de aspecto robusto.

- **Nunca pensé que la vida nos pusiera de nuevo en el mismo camino** –Tsunade se iba acercando poco a poco – **Pero al parecer tenemos diferentes objetivos… No es así ¿Jiraiya?** –Tsunade sabía que sería una batalla muy difícil así que activó antes de tiempo su Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar (Byakugō no Jutsu) apareciendo en su cuerpo aquellas franjas negras y desapareciendo el rombo de su frente.

.

.

- **Muy bien hay que dividirnos** –habló el gran estratega Shikamaru – **Ino y Chouji quédense conmigo, Sakura, Rock Lee y Tenten ayuden a los heridos, Hinata, Kiba y Shino vayan a sur, Sai ayuda a la gente a llegar al refugio, cuando acabes Sai también únete a la batalla** –ordenó, todos asintieron y se marcharon a cumplir con lo dictado.

.

.

Tsunade se lanzó al ataque, dio un golpe al suelo para levantar las rocas y dirigirlas al sujeto, éste saltó esquivando el golpe, de repente miles de agujas emanaron del cuerpo de aquel hombre clavándose en Tsunade, pero gracias a su jutsu sus múltiples heridas fueron cicatrizando de forma espontánea.

 **-Deminios** –gruñó Tsunade concentrado chakra en sus manos y atacando de nuevo logando cortar una parte de la capa del individuo, pero aún sin descubrir su rostro, repitió el mismo movimiento cortándole una pierna, Tsunade analizó la situación sorprendida.

 **-Edo Tensei** –la pierna se volvió a generar, el enemigo se lanzó hacia Tsunade, ella se preparó para contraatacar con su patada voladora logrando hundir en la tierra al individuo, en instantes se liberó lanzado una bala de fuego. Tsunade se protegió con las dos manos recibiendo quemaduras severas que fueron desapareciendo poco a poco pero por un descuido el enemigo hizo crecer su cabello lanzando a Tsunade lejos y luego preparó un rasengan para atacarla.

Tsunade se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero una sombra apareció devolviendo el rasengan con otro rasengan.

.

.

Mientras los múltiples ataques ocurrían en la aldea, una encapuchada se estaba paseando muy sigilosamente en el cementerio de Konoha, llegó a una tumba y la profanó. Luego chasqueó los dedos provocando varias explosiones.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. La Clave es Naturaleza

**-Naruto…** -dijo Tsunade.

Una explosión se generó cuando los dos rasengan se tocaron, ambos retrocedieron, Naruto se encontraba cerca de la rubia y Jiraiya estaba a varios metros de ellos.

- **Tranquila Abuela he venido a salvarla de nuevo-ttebayo** –sonrió.

 **-Naruto él e…** -fue interrumpida.

 **-Lo sé…** -apretó los dientes-. **No perdonaré a quién lo esté utilizando para atacarnos –** gruñía tratando de controlar su rabia.

 **-Ten cuidado con tu brazo** –Naruto asintió quitándose el cabestrillo, movió su nuevo brazo y apretó el puño.

El resto de la capa se había quemado con la explosión, el humo causado fue desapareciendo reafirmando las sospechas de los dos rubios.

Jiraiya lucía diferente, sin duda era Edo Tensei lo notó en sus ojos, pero sus ropas rojas habituales era negras, su cabello blanco tenía tonalidades grises, las marcas del modio sabio en su rostro también era negras y su banda estaba maltratada.

.

.

.

 **-¿Por qué la gente corre así? ¿Qué ocurre-kore?** –Konohamaru y Boruto fueron en auxilio de los gritos, explosiones surgían cerca de lugar.

 **-¡Konohamaru-kun!** –gritó una niña corriendo hacia ellos.

 **-¡Moegi! ¿Qué está pasando? –** él también se acercó.

 **-Unos sapos negros nos están atacando.**

 **-¿Sapos?** –dijeron unísono Boruto y Konohamaru.

 **-Si aparecieron de la nada pero son muchos.**

 **-Muy bien ayudaremos-kore** –Boruto asintió siguiendo a los niños.

.

.

 **-¡SHANAROOO!** –Sakura salvó a un madre y su hijo del ataque de un sapo **-¡Son demasiados!** –los rescatados dieron las gracias y buscaron refugio.

 **-¡En esta zona no hay heridos!** –avisó Tenten.

 **-¡Bien entonces sigamos rumbo al hospital!** –ordenó Sakura, Rock Lee y Tenten la siguieron.

.

.

Sai utilizó sus bestias de tinta para detener a los sapos en lo que la gente subía hacia el refugio en el Monte Hokage.

.

 **-¡Muy bien al fin llegas Akamaru!** –Kiba montó en su perro gigante para poder atacar mejor a los enemigos.

Shino utilizó su ejército de insectos para acabar con algunos sapos y Hinata se ayudó de su Puño Suave Palma al Vacío para mandarlos a volar.

 **-Bien estamos acabando con ellos –** Kiba estaba contento pero su felicidad duró poco los sapos que aparentemente estaban muertos se generaban de nuevo.

 **-¿Qué demonios? –** retrocedió junto con Akamaru.

 **-Es parecido al Edo Tensei** –Shino volvió a preparar a sus insectos **-. Tengan cuidado Shino, Hinata –** ambos asintieron.

.

.

Naruto activó su modo Kyubi. Muy bien Kuruma vamos. Se lanzó al ataque, Jiraiya hizo lo mismo preparando otro rasengan pero éste había crecido de tamaño, así que Naruto se defendió apareciendo la cabeza del Kyubi. Recibió el impacto pero el herido fue Jiraiya destrozando su brazo derecho que en tan sólo unos instantes se regeneró.

Tsunade aprovechó para invocar a Katsuyu y dividirla.

 **-Ve a la aldea a ayudar y avísame de los daños** –ordenó

 **-Si Tsunade-sama –** sólo dos babosas pequeñas se quedaron, una de ellas recibió una patada por parte de la rubia para caer justo en el hombro del rubio y esconderse bajo su ropa.

.

.

 **-Maldición son muchos –** Kakashi había aturdido a varios con su Chidori.

 **-Hokage lo buscan –** gritó unos de sus guardias y volteó hacia una persona que había dejado su hábito de lado para ponerse su ropa de misión.

 **-¡Kabuto!** –estaba sorprendido.

 **-Hola Kakashi –** se acercó.

 **-¿Pero qué haces aquí?**

- **Vengo ayudar y no soy el único, Orochimaru-sama se dirige al campo de batalla junto con Tsunade y Naruto.**

 **-¿Orochimaru? –** Otra explosión surgió en el lugar-. **Bueno dejaremos esta conversación para después.**

Kabuto hizo aparecer varias serpientes que se enroscaron en los sapos para detenerlos.

.

.

Shikamaru con la ayuda de su sombra también atrapó a varios sapos, Chouji creció de tamaño e Ino se encargaba de los heridos.

.

Tsunade se unió de nuevo a la batalla, Jiraiya hizo su jutsu de bola de fuego gigante esta vez provocó un incendio ya que alcanzó los árboles y los encerró a los tres en el campo de batalla. Jiraiya lanzó sus agujas del infierno, Naruto las esquivó como pudo y Tsunade las recibió curándose sola. El humo empezaba a molestar a los rubios haciéndolos más lentos.

 **-Maldición-ttebayo** –empezó a toser.

El incendió de repente se disminuía, una serpiente gigante lo fue apagando.

 **-No puede ser –** Tsunade estaba un poco exhausta.

 **-Orochimaru –** completó Naruto.

.

.

.

- **Mueran malditos-kore** –hizo unos sellos-. **¡Katon: Pantalla de Humo! –** infló su pecho y dejó escapar el humo luego le prendió fuego atrapando unos cincos sapos.

Konohamaru preparó a sus clones para utilizar el rasengan, Boruto también empleó la misma técnica.

 **-¡A la carga Boruto!**

 **-¡Sí!** –ambos niños sincronizaron sus rasengan para poder atacar a varios sapos, Moegi y Udon quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Pero aun así los sapos se volvían a generar.

 **-¿De qué están hechos-ttebasa?** –cayó de rodillas y sin darse cuenta un sapo lo iba a atacar hasta una ráfaga de chakra lo envió lejos.

 **-¡Gracias mam…!** -cubrió la boca con su mano **–¡Gracias Hinata-chan!**

 **-¿Estás bien Boruto-kun?** –el niño asintió poniéndose de pie y luchando junto a su madre y junto a Konohamaru.

.

.

Jiraiya hizo el jutsu de invocación y apareció un enorme sapo negro que se enfrentó a la serpiente invocada por Orochimaru.

 **-Esto es muy difícil al menos que lo sellemos** –comentó Tsunade. Naruto trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.

 **-Tranquilo encontraremos la manera de detenerlo** –Naruto jamás esperó esas palabras por parte de Orochimaru pero no tenía de otra que confiar en él, aunque su corazón en estos momentos esté hecho un desastre por volver a ver a su maestro y en ese estado.

 **-Tsunade-sama hemos podido llegar a la aldea, efectivamente está bajo ataque.**

 **-¿Qué los ataca?** –preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

 **-Sapos negros.**

 **-¿Sapos?** –dijeron los tres.

 **-Sí, pero son difíciles de derrotar se vuelven a regenerar como el Edo Tensei** –Tsunade se mordió su labio inferior.

.

.

Sai corría a toda velocidad por el bosque en busca del campo de batalla, Kakashi le ordenó utilizar el mismo tipo de sellado que había empleado en la Guerra pues temía, después de que analizó la batalla con los sapos que se tratase de un Edo Tensei, así que cargaba sobre su espalda aquel pergamino gigante y el pincel.

.

.

Una vez derrotaba la serpiente, Jiraiya hizo aparecer otro sapo gigante Naruto convocó a Kurama resguardando a Tsunade y Orochimaru en su interior y preparando 9 rasengan ubicados en cada cola de Kurama.

.

.

Ebisu junto con Iruka también se unieron a la batalla llevando a los niños de la academia a otro refugio e Ibiki ahuyentaba a los sapos. Yamato atrapó a varios en cajas de maderas. Gai sensei guiaba a la gente junto con Kurenai la cual tenía a su hija en brazos.

.

.

Los nueve rasengan impactaron en uno de los sapos destruyéndolo, el otro sapo se abalanzó sobre el kyubi derribándolo, Naruto, Tsunade y Orochimaru saltaron lejos del impacto.

 **-Es demasiado poderoso** –dijo el pálido **-. Le están otorgando poder.**

Jiraiya de nuevo utilizó sus agujas del infierno, esta vez Orochimaru apareció un escudo de serpiente.

Naruto preparó su rasengan shuriken con su mano izquierda y lo lanzó justo al segundo sapo e hiriéndolo en el pecho, éste al instante se desvaneció pero ya no se regeneró.

 **-Eso es-** dijo Orochimaru quien ya había analizado la situación y volteó a ver el rostro del rubio confirmando su análisis.

 **-¿Qué?** –Tsunade estaba muy cansada.

 **-Naturaleza contra naturaleza** –comentó-. **Sólo lo podemos derrotar con los modos sabios… los sapos negros podemos derrotarlos de ese modo** –continuó-. **Sólo Kabuto y Naruto pueden alcanzarlo a la perfección así que tendremos que defenderlos** –de la manga de Orochimaru salió una pequeña serpiente blanca que iba directo a la aldea.

Naruto volvió a cargar un rasengan shuriken.

.

.

Madre e hijo pelearon de una manera impresionante contra los sapos, Kiba estaba sorprendido por un momento veían en el pequeño Boruto a su fallecido amigo Neji.

 **-Oh no-** dijo Shino al sentir varios temblores cerca de donde estaban, un sapo gigante apareció detrás de una casa.

Papá ¿Dónde estás? el pequeño Boruto estaba impactado con la bestia que aparecía ante sus ojos.

.

.

Naruto cortó a Jiraiya, estaba agotado, además estaban ideando un método de sellado, Kurama se encargó de concentrar más chakra, Orochimaru se puso como su defensa y Tsunade le curaba las heridas.

.

.

La serpiente blanca llegó donde estaba Kabuto pasando el mensaje tanto a él como a Kakashi. Kabuto se alejó del lugar para concentrar su chakra, luego le pido al Hokage y al resto de su guardia alejaran lo que más pudieran del lugar, hizo sellos con sus manos.

 **-Arte Sabio: Jutsu Blanco Violento –** apareció un dragón blanco que emitió un sonido horrible aturdiendo a los sapos y también ocasionando ceguera ya que de él emanó una luz muy brillante le dio ventaja a Kabuto para moverse entre ellos y derrotarlos.

.

.

Jiraiya lanzó una vez más su gran bola de fuego en eso Sai había llegado justo para comenzar con el sellado pero entonces un ataúd de madera apareció detrás de Sannin llevándoselo.

 **-¡No puede ser! –** Naruto dio un golpe al suelo, las lágrimas corrían desesperadamente en sus mejillas.

 **-Tranquilízate así no lograrás nada –** Tsunade seguía curando sus heridas y Orochimaru detuvo el ataque.

- **Lo siento traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude** –dijo Sai.

 **-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa** –Tsunade terminó de curar a Naruto-. **Lo retiraron porque descubrimos un punto débil al menos por ahora podemos idear un plan y vengarnos de que hayan usado el Edo Tensei en Jiraiya** –apretó los puños.

 **-Lo siento Tsunade-sama se equivoca, no podemos cantar victoria los sapos siguen atemorizando al Aldea** –dijo la babosa.

 **-Entonces vamos de regreso** –ordenó la quinta.

Naruto convocó a Kurama para poder trasladarse más rápido.

.

.

Boruto y Hinata se encontraban en aprietos, pues el sapo gigante iba hacia ellos.

.

Kabuto estaba siendo atendido por Ino, había acabado con la mayoría de los sapos entrando en su modo sabio. Varios de los shinobis se encontraban agotados pero estaban siendo curados por las babosas.

.

El sapo gigante ya estaba cerca pero fue detenido por un zorro gigante, ambos voltearon y tuvieron la misma expresión de alegría.

Papá pensó el niño.

 **-Naruto-kun –** susurró Hinata.

 **-Bien es hora de acabar contigo** –se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se lanzó al ataque junto con Kurama contra el sapo.

 **-Hay que ayudarle-kore** –Konohamaru se acercó hacia ellos y a pesar de estar cansado preparó un rasengan, Boruto hizo lo mismo.

Naruto saltó del interior de Kurama y los niños se acercaron a él, así que les otorgó chakra de Kurama.

 **-¿Qué es esto?** –Konohamaru estaba sorprendido cuando el chakra anaranjado cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que su rasengan también aumentara de tamaño.

Este poder es increíble Boruto también había sido cubierto con el mato anaranjado y volteó hacia su padre, éste regalándole una sonrisa de confianza, Boruto la devolvió.

Naruto preparó su rasengan shuriken y los tres portadores el jutsu del Cuarto Hokage lo lanzaron directo al sapo acabando con él. Pero aun había algunos pequeños, así que Boruto utilizó su Palma al Vacío y como poseía más chakra podía lanzar los sapos hacia Naruto.

 **-¡Demonios ese niño pelea mejor que nosotros Akamaru! –** Kiba seguía impresionado del rubio pequeño-. **¿De quién es hijo?** –estaba con la boca abierta.

Naruto utilizaba la kata de los sapos, para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, acabando con los sapos negros que recibía.

 **-¡Qué bien se coordinan Naruto y su primo Boruto!** –Kiba observaba de la pelea pues sabía que no tenía oportunidad, así que se sentó para descansar sólo le faltaba sus palomitas para poner disfrutar mejor el espectáculo.

Konohamaru cayó desmayado, muchos rasengan y pantallas de humo por parte de él hicieron que se quedara sin aire, Moegi y Udon lo retiraron del campo de batalla para atender sus heridas.

.

.

 **-Orochimaru-sama –** Kabuto se acercó-. **¿Qué sucedió con Jiraiya?**

- **Lo retiraron de la batalla, está utilizando los mismos métodos que tú empleaste en la Cuarta Guerra.**

- **Qué copiones** –Kabuto miró feo y se cruzó de brazos.

 **-¿Cómo se enteraron de que apareció?** –Kakashi se acercó a la plática.

 **-Lo detecté a pesar de la lejanía soy muy perceptivo** –contestó Orochimaru-. **Ahora bien veo muchos sapos inmóviles me llevaré algunos para examinarlos.**

 **-Yo haré lo mismo** –consideró Kabuto, Kakashi asintió.

.

.

El rubio mayor se quedó inmóvil tenía mucho dolor en su pecho que sentía que podía morir por ello, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, al acabar con todos los sapos, se generaron varias explosiones así que estaba atrapado entre el humo y sus pensamientos, las lágrimas surgieron sin poder detenerse. Boruto estaba otra vez cerca de Hinata pero una rubia se acercaba a ellos.

 **-Hinata** –la llamó una voz femenina.

 **-¿Sí Tsunade-sama?** –Tsunade le hizo señas de que se acercara a ella.

 **-Es mejor que vaya con Naruto, él no se encuentra bien en estos momentos** …

 **-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** –se preocupó.

Tsunade le explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo, Hinata corrió hacia su amado al instante que terminó la plática con la Hokage llevando en sus manos el cabestrillo que el rubio se quitó en la pelea. Boruto sólo observaba aquello y la quinta se acercó al pequeño.

 **-También necesitará de ti tu padre.**

 **-¿Qué es lo q…? ¿Cómo dijo-ttebasa?** –Boruto palideció.

 **-Estoy enterada de todo, Kakashi me lo contó, después de todo tengo el título de quinta Hokage** –le guiñó el ojo al pequeño-. **Tengo que saber lo que pasa en esta aldea, pero no te preocupes no diré nada, aunque es increíble que tu vengas del futuro** -Boruto se sonrojo todo de la cara al estilo de su madre-. **Pero por el momento dejemos a tus padres solos** –Boruto asintió-. **Muy bien déjame revisar tus heridas.**

.

.

 **-Naruto-kun** –susurró Hinata tomando con temor el brazo de él, pero no reaccionaba, estaba ido en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Por qué?** –susurró de momento.

 **-Lo lamento** –dijo ella, él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el piso, Hinata se sentó detrás de él hundiendo su rostro en la espalda del rubio y abrazándolo con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo pues se notaban sus heridas por las pequeñas manchas de sangre en su ropa, ese abrazo hizo que el rubio se sintiera en plena confianza de llorar sus penas. Boruto observaba a los lejos esa linda escena Mamá es mejor cuidándote que yo.

.

.

Tsunade les informó lo sucedido a los amigos de Naruto y también que Hinata y Boruto se encontraban con él, optaron por dejarlos solos a ellos tres. Hicieron conteo de daños, varias casas sufrieron deterioros así que Yamato se encargaría de ello. No hubo ningún muerto pero si muchos heridos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Muy buena pelea-ttebasa** –Boruto quería animar a su padre-. **¿Por qué no vamos por un poco de ramen?**

 **-No tengo hambre… –** susurró, aún emanaban lágrimas en sus ojos, Boruto tampoco había visto tan triste a su padre, a decir verdad jamás había visto tantas facetas en su padre, desde que se convirtió en Hokage no lo veía mucho y pensaba que no le llegaba a importar lo que sucedía con su familia, estaba equivocando, su padre todo el tiempo se hacía el fuerte, nunca lo veía llorar sólo sonreír.

 **-Tienes que comer-ttebasa** –giró su cabeza a un lado y cerró sus ojos pero Naruto no habló, abrió sus ojos y lo miró de reojo-. **Si sigues así terminarás preocupando más a Hinata estúpido.**

Naruto alzó su cabeza, era verdad Hinata estaba ahí detrás de él.

 **-Lo siento –** se secó las lágrimas.

 **-Descui-da, es comprensible… lo que te está ocurriendo** **Naruto-kun** –dejó de abrazarlo y ella también alzó su rostro, estaba sonrojada-. **Pero Boruto tiene razón, debes de comer –** se puso de pie **-. Pedimos el ramen para llevar y comemos en mi casa y ahí se pueden quedar en lo que recuperan sus heridas ¿Les parece?**

 **-¡Siiiii-ttebasa!** –Boruto empujó a Naruto para que se pusiera de pie, lo hizo de mala gana y lo jaló para que caminara. Hinata le ayudó a ponerle el cabestrillo luego lo tomó de la mano para así partir los tres juntos.

.

.

Llegaron a la Mansión Hyuga, Hinata curó las heridas de ambos y cenaron muy callados pues Naruto seguía depresivo, no había nada en esos momentos que lo pudiera animar, el haber revivido a su maestro y pelear en su contra lo había destrozado, Hinata les acomodó una habitación para que pudieran descansar, además les ofreció que podía tomar un baño, Naruto fue el primero en ducharse.

.

.

- **Retiraste muy rápido al Sannin señora** –el hombre observaba el ataúd de madera que contenía a Jiraiya.

- **Es difícil controlarlo es muy poderoso, él se estaba resistiendo no quería atacarlos –** seguía leyendo los pergaminos.

 **-¿Entonces qué harás?**

- **Seguiré estudiando el Edo Tensei, además aproveché bien el ataque, logré conseguir el ADN que quería**.

.

.

Naruto se dirigió a la habitación, Boruto ya tenía sus cosas preparadas y salió disparado hacia el baño pues quería dejar a sus padres solos. Hinata estaba sentada recargada en una pared y con la mirada baja, estaba apenada.

 **-Gracias** –dijo el rubio mientras se sentaban a lado de ella.

 **-De-De nada Naruto-kun...** –suspiró-. **¿Cómo te encuentras? –** se acercó a él.

 **-No sé, ni siquiera sé lo que siento, son tantas emociones estoy furioso y triste y a la vez me siento vacío…** –hizo una mueca de dolor y en sus ojos se notaba una profunda tristeza además que se encontraban rojos por tanto llorar, Hinata se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo quedando acurrucada en su pecho, este acto sorprendió mucho al rubio. Pero fue la calidez de Hinata la que lo hizo calmarse correspondiendo el abrazo. Alzo su rostro para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su rubio demostrándole que no estaba sólo, se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho del rubio, éste la abrazó con fuerza.

Boruto entró a la habitación topándose con aquella escena, se acercó a ellos y notó que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados.

 **-Bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?** –tomó unas cobijas y también se acorrucó con ellos, sintiendo la calidez de sus padres.

Viejo estúpido de mi tiempo ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?... Mamá espero que no llores por mí y tampoco espero que Himawari esté así… Volveré… no sé cómo ni cuándo… pero lo haré… al menos permanezco a su lado… se quedó dormido.

.

.

 **-Mueran-kore –** Konohamaru despertó de golpe-. **Malditos sapos del demonio-kore.**

 **-Konohamaru-kun, Naruto-niisan ya se encargó de ellos mejor duérmete –** le dijo Moegi la cual se quedó en el hospital cuidando al nieto del Tercer Hokage.

 **-¿Ah sí? Ahhh bueno, está bien** –se hizo bolita rápidamente en la cama quedando dormido.

 **-No tienes remedio.**

 **Continuará...**


	15. Un Lugar Soleado

Boruto había despertado, se levantó con mucho cuidando de no despertar a sus padres, fue a ponerse su ropa de misión en el baño. Hinata despertó unos minutos después en brazos de su amado sonrojándose al ver la tierna cara descansando de Naruto después del que el día de ayer sufriera tanto, lo acomodó acostándolo en el colchón muy despacio para no despertarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró del cuarto para que descansara mejor, en el pasillo se encontró a Boruto.

 **-¿Entrenaremos hoy Hinata-chan?** –se sentía emocionado.

 **-…Boruto-kun… pero ¿Seguro quieres entrenar? ¿No estás adolorido de la pelea de ayer?** –preguntó preocupada.

 **-Para nada** –negó con su cabeza y mostró su gran sonrisa.

 **-Está bien Boruto-kun pero antes… ¿Me acompañarías al cementerio? Quiero visitar la tumba de mi primo.**

 **-Claro que si-ttebasa** –Hinata le ofreció su mano a Boruto, él la aceptó y se fueron juntos a visitar a Neji.

.

.

 **-Así que ya duermes en casa de tu novia –** sonó una voz masculina haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera por las palabras "dormir en casa de tu novia", se levantó rápidamente viendo de quién se trataba

 **-Ah Shikamaru eres tú-ttebayo -** se escuchaba su desanimo.

 **-¿Sólo dirás eso? –** Rodó los ojos **-. Qué molesto eres y todavía te vengo a ver –** dio la media vuelta con la intención de irse.

 **-No lo siento sólo es que… -** fue interrumpido.

 **-Lo sé, a mí me pasó igual en la Cuarta Guerra, Asuma-sensei fue revivido –** dio vuelta de nuevo para quedar enfrente de Naruto y se sentó con él.

 **-Esto es difícil-ttebayo… -** se revolvió su rubio cabello.

 **-Sí, volverlos a ver en esas condiciones no es nada conmovedor –** miró al techo-. **Tenemos que sacar fuerzas que creemos no tener… devolverles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros ¿no? –** Naruto asintió.

 **-Vamos por algo de desayunar, me encontré a Hinata en el camino y le pedí permiso de raptarte.**

Naruto alzó una ceja. **– ¿Le pediste permiso?**

 **-Pues si ¿Es tu novia no? –** Naruto se sonrojó **-. Qué molesto eres, no nos hablas por andar conquistando a Hinata –** Naruto se sonrojó aún más agachando la cabeza **-. Pero bueno por esta ocasión te lo perdonaré, aunque espero que hagas feliz a Hinata –** estaba por salir vapor de las orejas del rubio **-. Bueno vámonos -** Naruto se arregló sin alzar su rostro y luego siguió a su azabache amigo.

.

.

- **Qué raro** –comentó Hinata, ella y Boruto estaban por llegar al cementerio.

 **-¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?**

- **Hay mucha gente reunida**.

Hinata se acercó para enterarse de lo que pasaba sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, todos las tumbas estaban en mal estado, lápidas destruías, tumbas profanadas, las flores que había comprado para Neji se cayeron al piso y corrió a la tumba de su primo.

 **-No puede ser… Neji-niisan** –lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas níveas.

 **-¿Quién hizo esto-ttebasa?** –Boruto miraba todo a su alrededor.

 **-No lo sé** –sollozaba-. **No puede ser….**

Boruto se quedó consolando a su madre.

.

.

- **Sí que estás deprimido** –Shikamaru observaba que Naruto no había probado su comida.

 **-Mmmm** –daba vueltas a la carne pero no la comía.

 **-Qué molesto eres… Vaya que Hinata te tiene paciencia** –dicho esto Naruto no podía evitar sonrojarse.

 **-¿Y bueno que le regalarás mañana?** –se llevó un bocado a la boca.

 **-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tengo que regalarle algo-ttebayo?** –hizo la cabeza de lado tratando de comprender las palabras de su amigo.

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente **-¿No sabes qué día es mañana?**

Empezó a contar con los dedos **-. ¿27 de diciembre?**

 **-¿Y?** –Shikamaru hizo señas con su mano para que Naruto siguiera hablando.

 **-Ahhh** –abrió la boca y luego la cerró-. **¿Y qué-ttebayo? Shikamaru no te entiendo** –se rascó la cabeza.

 **-¡Idiota! Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata** –Naruto abrió muy grande su boca-. **En verdad eres idiota, ni siquiera sabes el cumpleaños de tu novia** –Naruto no salía del shock.

 **-Su cum-ple-a-ños** –parpadeó varias veces-. **¡ ¿Y QUÉ LE REGALO?!** –se puso de pie alterado.

 **-Es tu novia no la mía** –suspiró Bueno al menos se olvidó de su depresión unos instantes Shikamaru tuvo que aguantar el espectáculo que daba el rubio.

.

.

 **-¡Shino! El idiota de Naruto engaña a nuestra pequeña Hinata con Shikamaru** –Kiba vigilaba al par con unos binoculares.

 **-Por favor Kiba no seas tonto** –ambos amigos estaba sentados en una restaurant enfrente de donde desayunaban el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra y el mejor estratega.

 **-Pobre de nuestra Hinata** –lloraba detrás de su codo-. **Naruto es muy malo con ella.**

 **-Kiba creo que el jugo de naranja ya te hace daño** –le apartó con cuidado el vaso.

 **-¡Cállate Shino! Nuestra pequeña Hinata merece ser feliz** –juntó sus manos como si estuviera orando.

 **-Muy bien basta de jugo de naranja por la mañana…**

.

.

Hinata y Boruto arreglaron la tumba de Neji y también ayudaron a la gente a reconstruir las demás lápidas.

- **Hemos terminado, podemos volver para que entrenemos…** -dijo susurrando Hinata.

- **Ahora yo te devuelvo la pregunta ¿Estás segura Hinata-chan?**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes Boruto-kun, yo estaré bien, además prometí entrenarte** –sonrió y acarició la mejilla del pequeño, él se sonrojo.

 **-Bueno vamos a casa** –tomó la mano de Hinata mamá

.

.

 **-¿Y cuándo será el próximo ataque señora?**

 **-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? Sólo me estás molestando-.** Suspiró – **Además es difícil para mí mantener el Edo Tensei, te recuerdo que necesito recuperar todo mi chakra que mal gastaste.**

 **-No fue mi intención que el jutsu saliera mal**.

 **-Sólo tenías que trasladarnos a otro lugar muy apartado una vez que tuviéramos el Kyubi no mandarnos 15 años atrás en el tiempo, con el hijo del séptimo y sin el kyubi.**

 **-Pero el hijo del sép….**

 **-En primer lugar no debiste acercarte al hijo del séptimo, ese niño también es poderoso gracias a él y a tu mala ejecución estamos en este tiempo, uno de los objetivos era la niña ella aún no desarrolla sus habilidades como ninja.**

 **-Pero señora si tú tam…**

- **Ya deja de hablar me distraes**.

El hombre estaba confundido ya que tal vez su señora no se acordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido, ella también tenía la culpa de estar en esa época atrapados.

.

.

Kiba y Shino salieron del restaurante, Naruto y Shikamaru salieron segundos después yendo al lado opuesto.

- **Aún tienes los ojos llorosos Hinata-chan** –Boruto estaba preocupado.

- **Lo siento Boruto-kun es inevitable.**

- **Vaya ahora Naruto y tú están tristes sin duda son tal para cual** –murmuró pero Hinata escucho perfectamente, se sonrojo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, Boruto sonrió.

 **-¿Hinata?** –una voz conocida la llamó, ella alzó el rostro quitando sus manos de él.

 **-Kiba-kun…** -su amigo perruno se acercó a ella de inmediato notando aquellos ojos llorosos.

 **-¿Por qué estás llorando?** –Hizo una pausa **-. ¿Ha sido el idiota de Naruto verdad?** –gruñó

 **-No Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun no me ha hec** … -puso su dedo sobre los labios de Hinata para callarla.

 **-No digas nada, él me las pagará –** salió corriendo en dirección opuesta para alcanzar a Naruto.

 **-¡ESPERA KIBA-KUN!** –demasiado tarde el perruno ya estaba lejos-. **Ay no, Shino-kun tenemos que detenerlo, Naruto-kun no he me ha hecho nada malo.**

 **-Ese Kiba le gusta meterse en problemas.**

Pobre de mi padre sí que la tiene difícil con mi tío Kiba los tres salieron corriendo tras del Inuzuka.

.

.

 **-No sé qué regalarle…** -Naruto se iba lamentando había pasado por varias tiendas tratando de encontrar algún regalo para Hinata y que fuera de su economía.

 **-Puedes ver ahí** –sugirió Shikamaru-. **Esta joyería no es tan cara –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

Naruto entró fascinado por la variedad de joyas y como si fuese obra del destino encontró un lindo collar con el dije de un sol, sin pensarlo dos veces lo compró y pidió a la cajera si se lo podía envolver.

 **-¡Al fin tengo el regalo-ttebayo!** –lo guardó en su bolsa justo a tiempo ya que un castaño lo arrinconó a la pared.

.

 **-No puedo creerlo** -dijo Shino mientras corría a lado de Boruto y Hinata-. **¿Será obra de la misma persona que mandó los sapos negros?**

 **-Puede ser, pero quien haya sido ha hecho hago horrible…**

.

 **-Muy bien Naruto Uzumaki este es tu fin** –gruñía.

 **-¿Por qué Kiba? ¿Yo qué hice-ttebayo?** –trataba de zafarse de su perruno amigo pero lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la chamarra y contra la pared.

 **-Kiba cálmate y explícate de una buena vez**.

- **No hay mucho que explicar, este idiota hizo llorar a la pequeña Hinata** –seguía gruñendo.

 **-¿Qué yo qué? ¿Hinata está llorando-ttebayo?** –sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes.

 **-No te hagas él que no sabe Naruto Uzumaki** –lo apretó más del cuello.

 **-¡Kiba-kun por favor detente!** –Llegaron por fin al lugar-. **Shino-kun has algo por favor.**

Shino buscaba opciones hasta que escuchó un sonido peculiar proveniente de un callejón, fue a cerciorarse tomando aquel animalito.

 **-Kiba piensa rápido** –le dijo a su perruno amigo, Kiba soltó a Naruto y atrapó lo que Shino le lanzó.

 **-¡Ja! Lo atrapé tengo buenos reflejos** –dijo muy orgulloso, oyó un maullido que lo hizo reaccionar, aquel gato blanco se esponjó furioso ya que Kiba era su enemigo natural y terminó rasguñándole toda la cara.

 **-¡AHHH SHINO QUÍTAME A ESTE DEMONIO DE ENCIMA! –** empezó a correr en círculos tratando de quitarse el gato.

 **-¡SHINOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **-Muy bien yo me encargo de Kiba, Naruto es mejor que te vayas con Hinata** –el rubio asintió y se acercó a ella. Shikamaru también fue con ellos.

 **-¡SHINOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** –Kiba corrió por toda la aldea siendo perseguido por su inseparable amigo.

.

.

 **-Menos mal que te dieron de alta rápido Konohamaru-kun** –Moegi y Udon ayudaban a caminar a su amigo.

 **-Lo sé** –suspiró-. **Malditos sapos-kore.**

 **-¡SHINOOOO AYÚDAME! –** Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon siguieron con la mirada a aquella persona que gritaba por toda la aldea.

 **-¡Kiba si dejaras de correr podría ayudarte! –** Shino ya estaba cansando de seguir a su amigo para quitarle el gato

 **-Sin duda hay gente extraña en esta Aldea-kore** –todos asintieron.

.

.

- **Esta situación cada vez se complica** –mencionó Shikamaru después de oír lo que había ocurrido en el cementerio, los cuatro estaba sentados en una banca.

- **Sí, temo que sea la misma persona que atacó la aldea.**

- **Es probable Hinata, bueno iré hablar con el Hokage para ver que se puede hacer** –se despidió de ellos y se retiró del lugar.

- **Es mejor que vuelvas a casa** –Naruto se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella se sonrojó.

 **-Sí, tenemos que volver, aun no entrenamos** –dirigió ese comentario al pequeño Boruto, los tres partieron a la Mansión Hyuga.

Todo lo que restó del día Hinata y Boruto entrenaron arduamente, mientras Naruto veía la pelea comiendo ramen, sin duda Boruto llevaba sangre Hyuga, otra vez experimentaba nuevos sentimientos ¿Así será de ahora en adelante? suspiraba al aire.

Comieron los tres juntos, aunque a pesar de la plática el rubio mayor tenía aún un semblante triste, casi no hablaba, no podía asimilar tan rápido las cosas. Lo de Boruto, Hinata y su maestro Jiraiya. Boruto era el que contaba entusiasmado su pelea contra los sapos y que recibió ayuda de Konohamaru para luchar, Hinata estaba maravillada escuchando todo aquello. Sin duda una calidez familiar que tanto a los chicos de ojos azules y a la chica de ojos blancos les hacía falta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¿Konohamaru-kun no deberías descansar?** –Moegi llevaba rato insistiendo pero el dueño de la bufanda azul a fuerza quería salir a tomar algo con su pequeño amigo rubio.

- **No Moegi, además sé que Boruto se está quedando en la Mansión Hyuga así que ya casi llegamos** -kore.

 **-Sabes que cuando se le mete una idea en cabeza es muy terco** –decía Udon que no le quedaba de otra más que seguirlos.

 **-Mira allá está, vamos.**

.

.

Ko entró en la habitación.

 **-Hinata-sama**

 **-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Ko? –** Todos observaron al cuidador de la Hyuga.

- **Buscan al joven Boruto.**

 **-¿A Boruto-kun?** –Lo volteó a ver **-¿Quién lo busca?**

 **-El joven Konohamaru**

 **-¿Konohamaru?** –dijeron los rubios

 **-¿Konohamaru-kun?** –terminó el coro Hinata.

 **-Bueno ve a ver Boruto-kun** –el niño obedeció encontrándose en la puerta principal a su sensei acompañado de sus amigos. Le hablaron de sus planes de salir un rato entre los cuatro y el aceptó, fue a pedirles permiso a sus padres, pero se frenó de golpe No, no les puedo pedir permiso si hago eso asustaré a mi madre pensó por unos minutos Sólo les diré que saldré un rato, sí eso haré fue a avisarles de salir, sin complicaciones Ojalá fuera así de fácil en mi época sólo Hinata le pidió que se cuidara. Así que tomó su chamarra y salió a tomar un café con ellos.

.

.

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron solos, ambos callados y apenados, el corazón de Hinata comenzaba a latir rápido tratando de tranquilizarlo, comprimió su pecho pues tenía miedo que sus latidos se escucharan.

 **-¿Te ocurre algo Hinata?** –estaba preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de ella.

 **-N-Nada Naruto-kun** –escondió su rostro estaba muy roja de la cara.

 **-¿Segura?** –se acercaba pero Hinata se alejaba **-. Algo te pasa ¿Qué tienes-ttebayo?** –ella negaba con la cabeza, su cabellera larga tapaba su rostro.

 **-Puedes confiar en mí** –al fin la había alcanzado y Hinata no tuvo salida, después de tanto alejarse se había topado con la pared. Lo miró de reojo y más ocultó su rostro temía perderse en sus ojos azules. Naruto comenzó a reír, recordó lo que Boruto le había dicho hace ya varios días acerca del comportamiento de Hinata hacia él.

Hinata sintió que se desmayaba pues Naruto la abrazó de la nada.

 **-Na-Naruto-kun** –el corazón latía más rápido.

 **-Todo estará bien…** -Hinata se sorprendió de sus palabras **-. Sea quien haya sido el profanador de tumbas lo pagará** –usó un tono muy serio que terminó estremeciéndola pero a la vez se sintió protegida correspondiendo el abrazo de su amado.

.

.

 **-Esto no se ve bien** –dos personas estaba afuera de la Mansión Hyuga.

 **-¿Y cómo pretendes ver si tienes toda la cara vendada Kiba?**

 **-¡ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA SHINO!** –Gritó Kiba desesperado-. **¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS LANZADO ESE GATO QUE TARDÓ CUATRO HORAS DE DESPEGARSE DE MI CARA PODRÍA VER PERFECTAMENTE!**

 **-Fue tu culpa por atacar a Naruto sin haber sido él, el que hizo llorar a Hinata**.

 **-¡NO CONFIÓ EN NARUTO! ¡Y MENOS AHORA DESDE HACE RATO MI OFALTO ME DICE QUE BORUTO SALIÓ DE LA CASA, A PESAR DE TENER LA VENDA HAGO EL INTENTO POR OLFATEAR, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NARUTO Y HINATA ESTÁ SOLOS ALLÁ ADENTRO!** –Señalaba en un intento de apuntar a la casa.

 **-Estás apuntando a un árbol…**

 **-¡CÁLLATE SHINO Y LLEVAME ADENTRO DEBEMOS PROTEGER A HINATA!**

- **Creo que la debo de proteger más de ti que de Naruto**.

Eso fue un golpe duro para el corazón de Kiba –S **hino… amigo yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella…-** sollozó

- **Vamos sé que te duele que se aleje, pero al fin su sueño se hace realidad**.

 **-¿Kiba? ¿Shino? ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –Kiba olfateó como pudo.

- **Ino, Tenten y Sakura** –dijo Kiba, ellas tres se rieron.

 **-¿Qué les pasa de qué se ríen? –** estaba molesto

 **-Creo que se te pasó Halloween** –comentó Tenten.

- **Cállate… Y díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –se cruzó de brazos.

- **Nosotras preguntamos pri-me-ro** –contestó la rubia.

 **-Estamos cuidando a Hinata.**

 **-Pobrecita no la dejas ser feliz** –se bufó Tenten-. **Pero bueno, venimos a invitar a Hinata a cenar, ya que mañana seguro querrá estar todo el día con Naruto** –Kiba estaba por explotar.

- **Bueno pues no perdamos tiempo** –Sakura llamó a la puerta.

Naruto y Hinata seguían abrazados, disfrutando de la calidez uno del otro, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no querían separarse. Varios pasos se escucharon cerca de ellos así que no tuvieron más remedio que romper con ese bello momento, aunque lo hicieron lo más rápidamente y se acomodaron uno enfrente del otro en la mesa, y bebieron al mismo tiempo de su taza de té.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Shino entraron a la habitación Ko no pudo ir a avisar nada pues el perruno amigo de Hinata era tan terco que según siguiendo su instinto llegaría hasta donde estaría la pareja y Ko trataba de detenerlo.

 **-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?** –Hinata había logrado desaparecer un poco el sonrojo de su rostro.

 **-Venimos a llevarlos con nosotros.**

 **-¿A dónde Sakura-chan?** –Naruto alzó las dos cejas.

 **-No pongan peros chicos** –Ino hizo señas con sus manos-. **Vayan y traigan una chamarra saldrán a cenar con nosotros.**

 **-¿Eh?** –dijeron ambos, Ino y Sakura pusieron de pie a Naruto y Tenten a Hinata, todos salieron, bueno a excepción de Kiba que seguía de terco que daría con sus amigos. A Shino no le quedó remedio que tomarlo de su gorro y llevárselo con él.

.

.

Boruto llegó a la Mansión luego de una tarde divertida con Konohamaru y sus amigos, pero fue avisado por Ko que los novios habían sido raptados por sus amigos y que tal vez llegarían tarde, Boruto suspiró, tomó un relajante baño y se fue a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ :3


	16. Recuerdos

Disculpen la tardanza... problemas técnicos como siempre :3

 _Recuerdos._

Terminaron llegando a Barba Q, siendo recibidos por el resto de los amigos, Shikamaru, Rock Lee y Chouji lanzaron serpentinas y Sai había preparado el letrero de お誕生日おめでとうヒナタ (Feliz cumpleaños Hinata). También el lugar tenía alrededor globos de varios colores, y adornos de pasteles y gorritos de cumpleaños.

La próxima cumpleañera se llevó sus manos a la boca.

 **-Vamos siéntate Hinata** –Ino la sentó en el lugar principal de la mesa.

 **-Mu-Muchas gracias** –estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción

 **-No tienes nada que agradecer somos amigos todos ¿No?** –dijo Tenten, Hinata asintió.

 **-Lamento el retraso** –entró Shino arrastrando a Kiba y aventándolo a un cojín para que se sentara, luego él se sentó.

Los meseros empezaron a servir carne y bebidas a todos en la mesa.

 **-¿Y cómo pretenden que beba?** –Kiba alzó las manos protestando.

 **-Qué molesto, quítate las vendas** –Shikamaru se río pues sabía que eso pondría en ridículo a su amigo.

 **-No lo haré, además no tengo tanta hambre ni sed** –se cruzó de brazos y su estómago empezó a gruñir, todos rieron y Kiba no tuvo más remedio que quitarse los vendajes dejando ver un rostro lleno de heridas y rojo.

Todos empezaron a comer, Naruto miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Hinata sus amigos habían sido malos de no dejarlo sentarse a su lado. Dieron las doce de la noche momento en que uno de los meseros apareció con un hermoso pastel mientras todos entonaban la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños. Repartieron el pastel disfrutando de su dulce sabor.

 **-Ahora que lo recuerdo** –habló Tenten-. **Ya no se han repetido los concursos de canto desde hace tres años.**

 **-Es verdad la última vez la que cantó fue Hanabi para el festival del día antes de Navidad** –comentó Sakura-. **La canción era muy hermosa que hasta se llevó el primero lugar.**

- **Sí fue una canción muy bonita siempre tuve duda de dónde la habrá sacado** –Ino volteó hacia Hinata, ésta empezó a sudar frío-. **Oye Hinata tu sabes de casualidad de dónde sacó esa canción.**

 **-Bu-Bueno…**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué canción?** –fue salvada de momento por el rubio.

 **-Tú no estabas en ese tiempo tú…** -pero Kiba calló de repente.

 **-Entiendo está bien Kiba, lo de Jiraiya me duele mucho pero debo de ser fuerte-ttebayo –** sonrió a duras penas.

 **-No hablemos de cosas tristes estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hinata** –Ino tomó el control de la plática de nuevo-. **¿De dónde sacó la canción?**

Hinata se puso nerviosa-. **Bue-no, ammm, la escribimos juntas…** -tuvo un sonrojo leve pues estaba mintiendo, ella había escrito la canción, Hanabi la descubrió y pidió si podía cantarla para el concurso, aunque le aseguró guardar el secreto del origen de esa canción.

 **¿La escribieron ustedes dos? Wow qué talento tienen** –Ino estaba maravillada-. **Entonces si conoces la letra ¿Por qué mejor no la cantas?**

 **-¿Eh?** –se sonrojó toda de la cara.

 **-Anda Hinata no seas tímida** –Ino se puso de pie para llevar a la Hyuga a un micrófono del área de Karaoke que estaba cerca de la mesa.

Ella estaba en shock, todos la observaban fijamente, pero le da más pena al detectar unos ojos azules entre ellos.

 **-¡Ajá! Si tiene la pista de la canción ¿Si es Fuyu no Owari ni verdad?** –Hinata asintió lentamente **-. Ya le di play a la canción** –Hinata ya no tenía salida, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, pero sabía perfectamente que escribió la canción pensado en el rubio que estaba entre sus amigos, se acercó al micrófono con la cabeza un poco agachada y empezó a cantar, sus labios temblaban:

 **Mata furi dashita**

 **Yozora ni mau yuki ni**

 **Ano hi no koto**

 **Omoi dashite miru.**

 **Todavía recuerdo ese día**

 **La nieve que bailaba en el cielo nocturno**

 **Empezando a descender una vez más**

Naruto abrió muy grandes los ojos pues era la canción que él había escuchado dos noches atrás.

 **Anata wa itsumo**

 **Mae dake wo mitsumete**

 **Dokoka tooku e to**

 **Itte shimai sou de**

 **Watashi no kimochi**

 **Anata ni wa todokanai**

 **Kizuite mo kurenai mama**

 **Siempre fuiste quien sólo miraba hacia adelante**

 **Parecía te marcharas a algún lugar lejano**

 **Mis sentimientos no le llegan hacia ti**

 **Incluso ni siquiera se te cuenta de ellos**

Se sintió hipnotizado una vez más por la voz de Hinata.

 **Nando me no fuyu ka nante**

 **Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake**

 **Omotte kita kedo**

 **Kanawanai Mukuwarenai**

 **Soredemo owaru koto no nai koi ni**

 **Kurushikute mo**

 **Kokoro wa kogoe wa shinai**

 **He estado suspirando por ti durante demasiados inviernos**

 **Que ahora ya ni si quiera los puedo contar**

 **No puedo ser correspondida, no puedo ser feliz**

 **Pero todavía estoy enamorada de ti. Nunca tendrá un final**

 **Incluso si es doloroso, mi corazón no se congelara**

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes, él le dedicó una sonrisa pero Hinata desvió la mirada por vergüenza y prosiguió con la canción.

 **Anata ni totte**

 **Taisetsu na mono nara**

 **Onaji you ni**

 **Watashi mo taisetsu**

 **Sore ga anata no**

 **Shiawase to naru nara**

 **Egao de mi okuru**

 **Saigo ni dekiru koto**

 **Anata wa tou ni**

 **Wasureteiru deshou ne**

 **Demo watashi ni wa tokubetsu**

 **Para ti todos son importantes por igual**

 **Pero me pregunto si soy tan importante para ti**

 **Si tu deseo es convertirte en una persona feliz**

 **Te enviaré una sonrisa**

 **Esa la última cosa que puedo hacer**

 **Estoy segura de que he olvidado muchas cosas**

 **Pero no ese momento especial para mí**

 **Pienso de nuevo, una y otra vez**

Varios recuerdos brincaron en la mente de ambos de los pocos momentos pero bellos que han vivido uno con él otro. Desde los exámenes Chunin, la pelea contra Pain y la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja.

 **Nando demo omoi kaesu**

 **Hajimete deatta ano shunkan wo**

 **Itsumo kono mune ni**

 **Mou nidoto konna fuu ni**

 **Dare ka suki ni naru koto wa nai to**

 **Furi tsumotta**

 **Gin'iro no keshiki miteta**

 **En el momento en que nos conocimos**

 **Siempre está en mi corazón**

 **Estoy seguro de que no volveré a enamorarme**

 **De alguien más, como lo estoy de ti**

 **Pienso eso mientras te observo**

 **En el paisaje de plata se empieza a acumular**

Apretó los labios y se atrevió alzar la mirada. Estaba vez sin desviarla se le quedó viendo al rubio.

 **Nando me no fuyu ka nante**

 **Wasureru gurai Anata no koto dake**

 **Omotte kita kedo**

 **Kanawanai Mukuwarenai**

 **Soredemo watashi wa iin da nante**

 **Jibun ni uso wo tsuita**

 **Nando demo tsutaenakucha**

 **Tatoe todokanai koe da to shite mo**

 **Yuuki wo ima**

 **Furi shibotte sakebu kara**

 **Anata no koto ga daisuki**

 **He estado suspirando por ti**

 **Durante demasiados inviernos**

 **Que ahora ya ni si quiera los puedo contar**

 **No puede ser correspondida, no puedo ser feliz**

 **Aun así, estoy bien… Es lo que intento decirme a mí misma**

 **Pero solamente me estoy mintiendo**

 **Te lo tengo que transmitir sin dudar**

 **Incluso si se trata de un amor que no llegara**

 **Ahora, reúno valor**

 **Y con todas mis fuerzas te gritare**

 **"** **Te amo"**

El rubio se sonrojó pero salió de su ensoñación gracias a los aplausos de sus amigos hacia Hinata, él también empezó a aplaudir. Empezaron a felicitarla aparte de su cumpleaños por su hermosa voz, ella se ponía muy roja cada vez que la alagaban, ya eran las tres de la madrugada así que dejaron que ella se retirara a descansar acompañada de su novio, los demás retiraron los adornos del restaurante para dejarlo limpio.

 **-Ha sido una noche muy divertida-ttebayo.**

 **-S-Si Naruto-kun -** ella sonrió apenada.

 **-Y por supuesto** –se puso nervioso-. **También la canción fue muy hermosa** –Hinata instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

 **-Hinata ¿Dije algo malo?** –la tomó de hombro, ella negó con la cabeza pero no apartaba las manos.

Naruto le quitó las manos del rostro y las entrelazó con las de él, la chica de ojos blancos estaba como tomate, él sonrió divertido de esa escena-. **Y también tienes muy bonita voz** –sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

 **-Gra-Gracias Naruto-kun** –agachó el rostro, aún no se acostumbrada a los afectos, pero estaba muy feliz de poder compartir esos bellos momentos con el chico del que se enamoró en la academia, ambos iniciaron su marcha de nuevo pero a los pocos metros Naruto habló de nuevo.

- **Sigo sin creer que ustedes la escribieran, tienes muchos talentos además de ser una gran ninja-ttebayo –** pasó su brazo por detrás de ella hasta posicionarse en su hombro y a la atrajo hacia él.

 **-¿En verdad piensas que soy una gran ninja Naruto-kun?** –lo dijo casi en un suspiro pero su rubio la escucho claramente, no se sentía cómo tal y menos con todo lo que ha vivido entro del Clan Hyuga.

- **Por supuesto que si eres muy fuerte Hinata** –le sonrió.

 **-Gracias Naruto-Kun** –le devolvía la sonrisa **-. Y con respecto a la canción…** -susurró, su corazón latía a mil por hora No ahora no corazón no me falles tengo que decirle que la escribí pensando en él trataba de tranquilizarse.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** –la miró fijamente.

No, no puedo aún decirle, no puedo, tal vez encuentre un día de estos el valor suficiente negó con la cabeza-. **Sigamos nuestro camino** –sonrió de nuevo.

 **-Bien** –contestó.

Después de unos metros Naruto recordó que en su bolsa de guerra estaba guardado el regalo de Hinata así que lo sacó sin que ella se diera cuenta y se detuvo para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

 **-¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun?** –susurró.

 **-Ten –** le extendió la cajita **-. Feliz Cumpleaños** –la tomó temerosa y la abrió lentamente.

Era un lindo collar con el dije de un sol, Hinata sonrió maravillada, lo sacó con cuidado y lo observó detenidamente-. **Es muy bonito gracias Naruto-kun -** lo abrazó, él le correspondió aquel gesto. Naruto le extendió la mano en señal de que le él le podía poner el collar, Hinata se giró y apartó su cabello, sintió como el frío metal rosaba su cuello, se giró hacia el rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa, por fin aquel par de enamorados regresaron a la Mansión, Naruto acompañó a Hinata a su habitación los dos ya estaban muy cansados pero no quería apartarse.

 **-Bueno es hora que descanses** –susurró el rubio.

 **-Tú tam-bién descansa Naruto-kun** –jugó un poco con sus dedos. Naruto asintió y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la Hyuga, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios húmedos y fríos de su amado. Un beso corto pero lleno se sentimientos.

 **-Buenas noches Hinata –** se despidió de ella dando la media vuelta.

 **-Buenas noches Naruto-kun –** entró su cuarto y se tardó en cambiarse pues entre suspiro y suspiro se le iban los minutos, se acostó abrazando el collar.

Naruto también tardó en dormir.

.

.

Boruto tocó varias veces la puerta hasta que por fin a duras penas Hinata se levantó y abrió.

 **-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA-CHAN!** –tenía ramo de flores.

 **-Aw Boruto-kun son hermosas –** tomó las flores y captó su aroma-. **Muchas gracias.**

 **-De nada Hinata-chan** –sonrió.

Ese mocoso Naruto miraba feo a Boruto estaba celoso del gran regalo de niño.

 **\- Bueno Hinata-chan sólo por ser tu cumpleaños hoy no entrenaremos, ¡Demos un paseo los tres juntos!** –jaló a Hinata del brazo.

- **Está bien Boruto-kun preparé las cosas y hacemos un pequeño picnic** –Hinata puso las flores en un florero y se fue a bañar.

 **-¡Ja! Te gané en regalarle algo-ttebasa –** dijo muy orgullo el pequeño.

 **-En tus sueños Boruto yo ya le di un regalo-ttebayo** –sonrió de oído a oreja declarando la guerra al pequeño, Boruto se dio la media vuelta indignado marchándose al cuarto.

 **-¿Enojado-ttebayo? –** Naruto echaba leña al carbón, Boruto lo miró fríamente.

 **-¿Es un desafío-ttebasa? –** Se acercó a su padre-. **Debo de decir que fue astuto, aunque no se vale fue trampa, tú saliste con ella anoche.**

 **-Yo no la invité a salir los demás nos raptaron… Y pues aproveché y le di el regalo** –guiñó el ojo.

 **-Jump** –Boruto se cruzó de brazos **-. Aun así no se vale -** Naruto seguía sonriendo y se atrevió a revolver los cabellos de su hijo, Boruto sonrió.

.

.

 **-Lástima que las cosas no me salieron a tiempo**.

 **-¿A qué se refiere señora?**

 **-Hoy es el cumpleaños de la esposa del séptimo, pude haberle mandado el Edo Tensei pero no calculé los tiempos**.

 **-¿Cómo sabe usted que es el cumpleaños de esa mujer?**

 **-Bueno porque…** -se quedó callada de repente simplemente lo sabía no se explicaba cómo, una punzada de dolor se sitúo en su pecho-. **Sólo lo sé y punto no molestes más.**

 **-Voy a salir, más te vale no hacer alguna tontería –** la mujer salió sola, sin llevarse objeto alguno, sólo quería tomar un poco de aire.

- **Si señora**

.

.

Hinata hizo la comida ayudada por los dos rubios los cuales de repente competían entre ellos al momento de pasarles algún objeto, tardaron más en preparar todo por culpa de ese par.

 **-¡NOO YO SE LO DOY-TTEBASA!** –Chocaba su frente con la de su padre.

 **-¡YO LO HARÉ BORUTO-TTEBAYO!** –Devolvía aquel gesto.

Hinata tenía varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza no entendía qué pasaba.

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse a campo abierto, el cual para Boruto le había traído recuerdos era el mismo lugar en el que vio por última vez a su familia. Varias escenas se presenciaron en su cabeza, algo había pasado por alto estaba seguro el pequeño, pero no sabía que era. Sentía varias punzadas en el corazón, había algo más en ese incidente.

 **-¿Boruto-kun ocurre algo?** –Hinata se acercó a él, el niño estaba sudando.

 **-Boruto** –Naruto lo tomó del hombro-. **¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?**

 **-Nada, nada** –volvió a la realidad **-. Sólo me acordé de algo** –sonrió tratando de que Hinata no se preocupara y después hablaría con su padre-. **Disfrutemos el día.**

.

.

La mujer por medio de sus ojos detectó aquella familia a varios kilómetros. Se quitó su capucha para que su largo cabello danzara con el viento.

Tienes que volver una voz sonaba en su interior.

 **-Yo no tengo un lugar al cual volver** –le contestó a la voz.

Claro que lo tienes

- **Ya cállate, no sabes quién soy yo** –volvió a cubrir su rostro alejándose de ese lugar.

Ni siquiera tú sabes ya quién eres

La mujer recordó el instante del ataque. Dos hombre llegaron con el objetivo de llevarse al Kyubi que estaba sellado en el Séptimo Hokage, ella estaba un poco distanciada, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pues el individuo de ojos blancos y cabellos plateados que planeó todo no le ordenó asistir pero había algo en su interior que la hizo ir. El hombre iba directo a la hija del séptimo aprovechando la distracción, pero de repente una laguna mental se presenció y su último recuerdo de ese instante fue que Boruto atacó al hombre justo cuando ejecutaba el jutsu y no sabía como ella estaba muy cerca de los dos. Luego despertaron a las afueras de la Aldea huyendo hasta averiguar lo que estaba pasando, dejando al rubio inconsciente

Boruto y Naruto de la nada comenzaron a pelear Hinata esta divertida con ellos dos, había pasado el mejor cumpleaños, sintiendo una gran calidez que ese par le brindaba. Se sentía la calidez de una verdadera familia, una que no exige sólo quiere, Naruto se distraía de vez en cuando para poder observar aquellos ojos blancos que lo tenían cautivo, Boruto aprovechaba para atacarlo.

.

 **.**

 **-Regresaste muy pronto señora.**

- **Cállate y entrena, aún eres muy débil** –escupió estas últimas palabras haciendo que el hombre se sintiera humillado.

 **-Si señora –** se limitó a decir saliendo de escondite dispuesto a entrenar.

.

.

Los tres recogieron todo para partir de nuevo a la Mansión, ya era tarde, se les fue el día en pláticas y sonrisas. Al llegar estuvieron todavía hablando, los temas entre ellos eran interminable y el pequeño rubio aprovechaba cada momento de poder convivir con sus padres, aunque más con su padre el cual lo veía poco desde que se convirtió en Hokage, después de todo la adolescencia de su padre fue dura se dio cuenta el pequeño, pero tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban desvelados, así que fueron los primeros en caer rendidos, Boruto de nuevo tomó la situación a su favor para dormir entre ellos dos recibiendo la calidez de sus padres.

Había una tercera persona en el ataque suspiró ¿Cómo es que lo pasé por alto? Bueno ya hablaré con mi padre y con el Hokage se entregó a un profundo sueño.

.

.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, una carroza cruzó la puerta principal.

 **-Ya deja de estar triste Hanabi**

 **-Ay padre no llegamos a tiempo al cumpleaños de Hinata**.

- **Tranquila ella lo entenderá.**

Hiashi Hyuga y su hija menor Hanabi se dirigían a la Mansión Hyuga.

CONTINUARÁ.


	17. Sangre Hyuga

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado :3  
Gracias por comentar!

 _SANGRE HYUGA_  
.

.

Boruto despertó muerto de sed, pero le era difícil zafarse no supo cómo se enredó en los brazos de sus padres, batalló un buen rato pero lo logró e hizo una pequeña travesura uniendo las manos de sus padres, fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua.

.

.

Una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos blancos de 11 años de edad bajó de la carroza dispuesta a ir a la cocina de su casa mientras su padre el señor de la casa hablaba con los demás integrantes del Clan Hyuga trayendo noticias de sus últimos tratos diplomáticos.

.

.

El rubio bostezó saliendo de la cocina con su vaso de agua.

 **-¿Tú quién eres?** –una voz chillona hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta y tirara el vaso, Boruto estaba sorprendido-. **¡Te pregunté quién eres y ¿Qué haces en la Mansión Hyuga?!** –el rubio no contestaba así que Hanabi activó su Byakugan.

¿Byakugan? Oh no ¿Acaso es…? tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para esquivar el Puño Suave que iría directo a sus flujos de chakra. Hanabi atacó de nuevo y esta vez más rápido, Boruto detenía fácilmente los golpes los pocos días de entrenamiento con su madre dieron resultado.

 **-¡ ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!** –Gritó desesperada.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata despertaron exaltados y observaron que estaban tomados de la mano, se sonrojaron a todo lo que daba pero otro grito los sacó de su fantasía.

- **Esa es la voz de Hanabi-neechan** –se paró corriendo directo de donde provenían los gritos.

 **-¿Qué-ttebayo?** –Naruto la siguió tambaleándose.

.

.

Hanabi seguía atacando la pelea los llevó hasta el patio, Boruto no quería lastimarla así que sólo esquivaba.

 **-¡Hanabi ¿Qué está pasando?! –** A Boruto se le heló la sangre, esa voz, le tenía mucho miedo a esa voz que no se atrevía a voltear.

 **-¿Quién es este niño?** –preguntó de la manera más fría, Boruto sentía sus ojos llenos de odio.

 **-¡Este niño andaba husmeando la casa tal vez sea un ladrón!** –lo señaló.

 **-¡NO, NO ES ASÍ-TTEBASA!** –Movía las manos en forma de negación.

Boruto sitió en su hombro la mano de aquel hombre y lo obligó a voltear, no se resistió más tirándose al suelo y sujetándolo de la túnica.

 **-¡Abuelo perdóname no era mi intención-ttebasa!** -no midió la magnitud de sus palabras pues siempre le había tenido miedo al padre de su madre.

 **-¡ ¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE NIÑO INSOLENTE?! –** Hiashi frunció el ceño y fulminaba con la mirada al pequeño.

Ay ya metí la pata… aún no sabe que es mi abuelo… es mi fin… no alcancé a despedirme de mi madre… ni regresar con Himawari… ni de mi… nah mi padre sigue siendo estúpido agachó su cabeza en forma de resignación.

 **-Pa-Papa Boruto-kun es amigo mío, él se está quedando unos días por una situación delicada** –Hinata estaba muy nerviosa por la llegada inesperada de su padre que jugaba con sus dedos.

Mi ángel pensó Boruto

 **-¿Qué? –** dijo Hiashi y miró al niño, éste seguía aferrado a su túnica.

 **-Es mi primo señor** –Hiashi alzó la mirada hacia el rubio que apareció detrás de Hinata

- **Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Qué haces aquí? –** frunció otra vez el ceño lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso, pues se le hacía extremadamente raro ver al héroe de la Guerra en pijama y en su casa tan temprano.

- **Es difícil de explicar-ttebayo** –Naruto estaba temblando ante el semblante frío del señor Hyuga, Boruto aprovechó para correr y esconderse detrás de su padre.

 **-Bu-e-no –** Hinata empezó a sudar cómo decirle también a Hiashi Hyuga que su hija mayor sale con Naruto Uzumaki, bueno dejaría ese tema para después, suspiró tomando valor-. **Déjame explicarte, Boruto-kun no es ningún ladrón ni nada por el estilo** –Hanabi desapareció su Byakugan **-. Como acabas de llegar no te has enterado que la Aldea fue atacada hace dos días...Usaron el Edo Tensei… Revivieron a Jiraiya-sama…**

Hiashi abrió muy grandes los ojos, Naruto agachó la mirada, la tristeza había regresado a sus ojos.

 **-Entiendo y lo lamento Naruto** –el rubio negó con la cabeza **-. Bueno y también lamento haberte asustado niño insolente** –Boruto se asomó un poco.

 **-Y yo-yo lo siento también padre, le dije a Naruto-kun y a su primo que se podían quedar en la Mansión en lo que Naruto-kun se recuperaba de sus heridas** –seguía jugando con sus dedos.

 **-Ya veo** –el semblante de Hiashi Huyga se ablandó-. **Está bien entiendo, Naruto es bienvenido a la mansión Hyuga y tu niño pequeño…**

Boruto se dejó de esconder para dar un paso a un lado, alzó el pecho y su cabeza, estaba en posición de firmes, Naruto se estaba aguantado las ganas de reírse.

Vaya nunca lo había visto tan bien portado-ttebayo… Es verdad Hiashi viene siendo su abuelo, pobre Boruto tapaba su boca reprimiendo las risas, Hinata estaba confundida pero a pesar de ello estaba feliz por ver que Naruto había abandonado su tristeza.

 **-Entonces tu nombre es Boruto ¿Cierto?** –se cruzó de brazos.

 **-Si Lord Hiashi, mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki** –comenzó a sudar.

 **-¿Primo de Naruto?** –frunció el ceño.

 **-…..Si….Lord….** –su respiraciones aumentaban de velocidad.

 **-Vaya sí que te pareces a él** –señaló a Naruto, el pequeño trataba de no exaltarse cuando le dijeron eso, el rubio mayor no soportaba más, se alejó un poco para poder reír.

 **-¿Y de dónde vienes Boruto?** –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los rubios.

Naruto asumió su papel de héroe y se aceró a ellos-. **Verá señor Hiashi esa pregunta para Boruto le será muy difícil responderla, fue atacado junto con su familia y cuando despertó ya no recordaba nada…** -puso su mano en la nuca-. **Así que ammm por ahora soy su único familiar** –el semblante se ablandó en el rostro de Hiashi.

 **-Bueno está bien** –suspiró-. **Supongo que no han desayunado** –todos negaron con la cabeza.- **Bueno pasemos a desayunar a hora mismo** –ordenó y todos lo siguieron, fugazmente Naruto tocó la mejilla de Hinata y luego siguió al señor de la casa, Hanabi se dio cuenta de ese gesto.

 **-Eh…. Neesan** –le lanzó una mirada pícara mientras todos los demás se alejaban.

 **-Si Hanabi-neechan** –se agachó para estar a la altura de su hermana.

 **-Naruto está muy confianzudo contigo** –a Hinata se le subieron todos los colores a la cara.

 **-¿De-De qué hablas?** –trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

 **-A mí no me engañas –** la miró fijamente- **Entre ustedes hay algo ¿No es así? -.** Se acercó más a su hermana viéndola directamente a los ojos y haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentará en grandes cantidades Para ser una niña de 11 años Hanabi-neechan es muy lista en esos aspectos Hinata quedó unos momentos paralizada luego agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

 **-Sí…** -susurró

 **-¿Sí…?**

 **-Si hay algo** –volvió a susurrar

 **-¡Ja lo sabía!** –le dios unas palmaditas en su hombro **-. Entonces ¿Son novios? –** Hinata asintió tímidamente-. **Vaya neesan no perdiste el tiempo mientras estábamos papá y yo fuera.**

 **-Bueno… es…que…** -jugueteaba con las manos **-. Pero se lo digas a papá, ya hablaré con él después** –le suplició con la mirada, Hanabi le guiñó el ojo en señal de que guardaría el secreto.

 **-¡Hinata! ¡Hanabi! Dejen de parlotear y vengan a desayunar.**

 **-¡Sí papá!** –gritaron ambas siguiendo órdenes.

.

.

 **-El señor Hiashi ¿No reprendió a Hinata-sama por el atrevimiento de meter a esos dos ajenos al Clan?** –hizo el comentario uno de integrantes del consejo del Clan Hyuga, desde hace unos días encontraban inaceptable la actitud de la heredera, pues la tomaban como una rebeldía que podrían en riesgo el prestigio del Clan.

Ko escuchaba aquella charla, le dolía en el alma que hablaran así de Hinata.

 **-Al parecer no, qué ingenuo, de seguro Uzumaki Naruto corteja a Hinata-sama para hacerse de la fortuna del Clan –** comentó otro.

- **Si puede ser ¿Sino que estaría haciendo aquí adentro?**

- **Deberíamos encontrar la forma de que Uzumaki Naruto salga de la vida de Hinata-sama…** -fue lo último que demandó.

Ko recordó la nota del periódico de hace dos días, al parecer el Consejo no se percató de ello, así que la fue a buscar para deshacerse de ello para que no tuvieran pruebas de ningún tipo.

.

.

Los cinco comían en silencio, como nunca se había visto en la vida tanto Boruto como Naruto tenía modales en la mesa. Fue la pequeña Hanabi la quién rompió el silencio.

 **-Peleas muy bien** –se dirigió a Boruto-. **Esquivas de una manera extraordinaria los movimientos representativos del Clan Hyuga.**

 **-¿Cómo?** –Hiashi se sorprendió de las palabras de su hija-. **¿Esquivó los movimientos del Puño Suave?**

 **-¡Si papá! –** Afirmó Hanabi, Boruto se puso nervioso-. **Ese niño es muy bueno peleando.**

 **-Él es muy bueno empleando el Puño Suave** –Hinata habló halagando al pequeño.

La mirada severa del líder del Clan se posó en el niño de 13 años **-¿Cómo es posible que puedas ser portador del Puño Suave? –** había algo realmente sospechoso lo podía presentir Hiashi.

 **-Bue-Bueno… verá… -** Boruto empezó a sudar y ponerse nervioso como si el mundo fuera a acabarse

- **Fue entrenado haces años… por una mujer llamada Hikari ¿Verdad?** –A Boruto ya no le quedaba de otra más que asentir, Hiashi alzó una ceja-. **Pero no logró perfeccionarlo así que le estoy ayudando a entrenar…**

 **-¿Lo estás ayudando?** –su voz sonó más fuerte.

 **-Si… Bueno… tiene potencial así que pensé…** -pero ya no habló más la mirada de Hiashi se posó en Hinata a manera de regaño, así que agachó la cabeza, Naruto notó aquello sintiendo enojo, pues no tenía nada malo de que Hinata ayudara a Boruto, pero hablar acerca de dónde viene es poner en peligro y confusión a todos.

 **-Así que el pequeño tiene habilidades de los portadores del Byakugan** –Hiashi había fruncido el ceño **-. En una hora quiero que vayas al patio de entrenamiento –** dicho eso se puso de pie.

 **-¿Al-Al patio padre?** –Hinata volvió a tartamudear debido a los nervios.

 **-Sí, peleará conmigo** –fue lo último que dijo.

 **-Pero señor…** -Naruto habló en defensa, Hiashi lanzó una mirada severa al rubio ni siquiera Naruto se atrevió a llevarle la contraría pues sería ofenderle en su propia casa y no quería meter en problemas a Hinata, Hiashi salió del cuarto, nadie dijo nada, de rato Hanabi se fue, Naruto se acercó a Hinata, ella seguía triste.

 **-¿Estás bien?** –le susurró.

 **-Sí... sólo que –** aclaró su garganta y trataba de no llorar **-. Creo que a mi padre no… le ha agradado mucho la idea… de entrenar a Boruto… son cosas del linaje del Clan** –Naruto acercó su rostro al hombro de Hinata ella recargó su cabeza en la de él.

 **-Lo lamento** –la voz de Boruto estaba apagada en verdad le dolía que por su culpa su madre fuera aprendida, ambos miraron al pequeño.

 **-No es tu culpa, yo soy muy feliz entrenándote** –Hinata sonrió al pequeño **-. Pero ten cuidado mi padre es poderoso -** al pequeño rubio se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que su abuelo es fuerte, pero él es hijo de un Uzumaki y una Hyuga, combinación de dos clanes poderosos eso le daría ventaja.

- **No te preocupes Hinata-chan déjalo en mis manos-ttebasa.**

.

.

.

Faltaban sólo diez minutos para que el duelo comenzara, Naruto y Boruto ya estaban en el patio esperando, los dos ya tenían puesto su ropa de misión.

- **En que líos te metes-ttebayo** –suspiró.

- **Es hora de demostrarle a mi Abuelo de qué estoy hecho** –se tronó los dedos de la mano y el cuello.

 **-No te vayas a lastimar o preocuparás a Hinata**.

- **El único que debería preocuparse eres tú**

 **-¿Yo por qué-ttebayo?** –se cruzó de brazos.

- **A la hora de que tengas que hablar con él.**

 **-¿Hablar?** –Alzó una ceja -¿ **De qué tenemos que hablar?**

Boruto se llevó su mano al frente y no aguantó más-. **¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO ERES-TTEBASA!**

 **-¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS ASÍ?**

 **-¡PORQUE LO ERES!… TIENES QUE HABLAR CON ÉL PARA FORMALIZAR TU RELACIÓN CON HINATA** –Naruto se llevó las manos al pecho y se puso pálido.

 **-¡IDIOTA!** –Boruto lo siguió molestando-. **NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PENSARAS EN ESO AL FIN Y A CABO ÉL ES TU** ** _SUEGRO_** **–** hizo más énfasis en esa última palabra y se cruzó de manos. Para Naruto fue como si se acabara el mundo.

 _SUEGRO…_ _SUEGRO_ _…_ _SUEGRO_ _…_ _¡SUEGRO_!

 **-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ KURAMA!** –Estalló el rubio desesperado-. **Duérmete de una buena vez y no te metas en conversaciones ajenas…**

No aguantas nada -el zorro de las nueve colas reía ante la ingenuidad de su jinchuriki

 **-¿Estás listo?** –ahora los escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Naruto, Hiashi apareció acompañado de sus hijas y otro integrante del clan.

 **-Sí-ttebasa** –Boruto se dirigió al patio al igual que su abuelo, el rubio mayor seguía petrificado.

 **-¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?**

 **-Hinata –** murmuró y negó con la cabeza-. **No es nada…**

 **-¿Estás preocupado por la pelea?... Ya que a mí también me preocupa** –él asintió y juntos observaron.

.

.

Ko encontró el periódico y se alejó de la Mansión Hyuga para quemarlo, luego buscaría la manera de hablar con el joven Naruto para advertirle de la situación.

.

.

Otro miembro del Clan dio la señal del que el duelo iniciaba.

Hiashi activó su Byakugan y Boruto sólo se puso en posición.

Hinata juntó las manos tratando de orar.

 **-Descuida, si las cosas se salen de control yo voy a intervenir** –Naruto le sonrió y eso hizo que se calmara un poco.

Boruto fue el primero que se lanzó al ataque empleando su Puño Suave, Hiashi utilizó Rotación Celestial de los ocho trigramas la cual lanzó a Boruto, éste supo aterrizar sólo se tambaleó un poco y atacó de nuevo, Hiashi también utilizó su Puño Suave, eran increíblemente rápidos en los movimientos, Boruto tenía cuidado de que su abuelo no interfiriera en sus flujos de chakra, antebrazo contra antebrazo, de arriba a abajo se llevaba la disputa. Boruto le costaba trabajo pues no es tan alto como su asuelo pero aun así daba batalla

 **-¿Quién es ese niño?** –Hanabi estaba con la boca abierta. Hinata también estaba fascinada con lo que veía, Naruto sonreía orgulloso.

 **-Palma al Vacío** –dijeron al unísono la ráfaga de chakra los arrastró a ambos pues los dos chakras eran poderosos.

Boruto estaba agitado sí que la pelea con el abuelo era dura pero no se rendiría, se tomó un momento para controlar sus respiraciones y de nuevo se enfrentaron cuerpo a cuerpo pero Hiashi logró darle a un punto de chakra en el brazo izquierdo.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca y activó su Byakugan.

 **-¿Qué pasa Hinata?** –el rubio se dio cuenta de la expresión de Hinata.

 **-Mi padre logró detener un flujo Naruto-kun** –Naruto hizo una mueca de coraje rogando que su hijo no saliera tan lastimado.

Boruto no podía alzar del todo su brazo izquierdo así que se defendió como pudo.

- **Si quiere usar otros Jutsus te lo tendré permitidos** –sonrió para sus adentros Hiashi Hyuga.

El rubio menor gruño por unos instantes se sintió humillado.

 **-Si así lo quieres** –atacó a su abuelo con Palma al Vacío una y otra vez, él estaba sorprendido de la manera en que lanzaba los ataques sin caer agotado, Hiashi esquivaba los ataques pero cada vez se le complicada, el movimiento de los pies de Boruto lo dejó sorprendido sí que era ágil además de que su chakra no se agotaba, gracias a la sangre Uzumaki que lleva el pequeño, lo cual Hiashi ignora.

Boruto logró dar en el hombro derecho de su abuelo.

 **-Logró darle a papá –** Hanabi seguía sorprendida.

 **-Kage Bushi** –demandó el pequeño haciendo aparecer dos clones.

 **-Sabré por el Byakugan cuál es el verdadero, de nada te sirve hacerlos**.

Boruto no contestó sólo sonrió y se lanzó al ataque con uno de sus clones el otro preparaba el rasengan.

 **-Excelente idea-ttebayo –** Naruto sonrió de orgullo pero luego palideció cuando el rasengan aumentaba demasiado de tamaño Ese niño no pretenderá hacer Odama Rasengan ¿O sí? Hinata se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de su rubio.

Hiashi se estaba entreteniendo con Boruto y su clon, pero pudo ir esquivando los Puños Suaves proporcionados por ellos también usaba Rotación Celestial de vez en cuando para hacerlos retroceder pero en un movimiento y por descuido de los rubios logró hacer desaparecer al clon. El pequeño le hizo frente pero recibió otro golpe en un flujo esta vez inhabilitando su brazo izquierdo, dio una maromas hacia atrás y tomó el Odama Rasengan de su clon, dio un saltó muy alto e hizo crecer el Jutsu.

 **-Ese niño están demente** –Naruto corrió al campo de batalla y se puso enfrente de Hiashi.

 **-¡Quítate-ttebasa!**

 **-¡Basta Boruto! No seas exagerado destruirás la casa…** -frunció el ceño Naruto.

Hiashi aventó a Naruto pues estaba dispuesto a recibir tan ataque, Boruto lanzó la Odama Rasengan, Hiashi repitió Rotación Celestial para hacerse de un escudo, al impactar ambos Jutsus surgió una explosión y bastante polvo.

 **-¡Boruto! –** gritó desesperado Naruto.

 **-¡Papá!** –gritaron las hermanas Hyuga.

Con su chakra Naruto alejó todo el polvo y se asustó aún veía la Rotación Celestial ejecutándose pero no había rastro de Boruto,

 **-¡Boruto! ¡Boruto!** – se adentró en la espesura pero su hijo no aparecía, hasta que el Jutsu Hyuga desapareció apareció el pequeño tirado cerca de Hiashi, Naruto corrió hacia ellos.

 **-¡Hey Boruto despierta!** –lo movió un poco y el niño lentamente abrió los ojos.

 **-Es muy bueno peleando debo de admitir, increíble para no ser un Hyuga… Ya cuando vayas recordando más quiero saber más de aquella persona que te ha enseñado las técnicas del Clan Hyuga** –dijo Hiashi muy serio **-. Y se ve que también domina tus Jutsus Naruto.**

Boruto se logró sentar a pesar de lo cansado que está, no estaba tan herido, pero era el rubio mayor que no se explicaba cómo es que Boruto se encontraba dentro del Jutsu de Hiashi.

- **Ha sido una pelea enriquecedora, se ve que llegarás a ser un gran ninja como tu primo** –hizo una pausa observando al niño-. **Cuando gustes yo te puedo entrenar…**

 **-No gracias** –contestó de inmediato lo cual provocó un disgusto enorme en el líder del Clan

 **-¿Perdón? –** su voz se hizo más grave ante la insolencia del niño.

- **Como dije no necesito que usted me entrene, ya tengo una sensei y es Hinata-ttebasa** –se puso de pie ayudado de su padre y enfrentó a su abuelo-. **Gracias por salvarme pero no quiero que usted me entrene y talvez le parezca que Hinata no es la adecuada pero usted se equivoca señor** –Boruto se alejó del lugar dejando muy desconcertado a Hiashi.

- **Vaya sí que tiene carácter tu primo, Naruto –** Hiashi se cruzó de hombros.

 **-Lo sé** –susurró.- **Pero él tiene razón** –miró a Hiashi-. **Hinata es una gran ninja no debe ser subestimada tan fácilmente solo porque tenga un gran corazón cuando está en el campo de batalla-** Naruto siguió a Boruto dejando a Hiashi con un poco de dolor, volteó a ver a su hija y suspiró, no esperaba esos pensamientos por parte del rubio hacia su hija.

 **-¿No te lastimaste Boruto-kun? –** Hinata estaba realmente preocupada.

- **No Hinata-chan, estoy bien** –le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

.

.

Ese mismo día viendo lo ocurrido, los rubios decidieron regresar al departamento, dieron las gracias a Hiashi y en especial a Hinata por la hospitalidad, pero se sentían vacíos por dentro, no serían los mismo estos días sin poder estar más cerca de la chica de ojos blancos pero hallarían la manera de estar a su lado.

Hinata veía como se alejaban en aquel atardecer recordando las palabras del pequeño rubio antes de marcharse.

 ** _-Descuida Hinata-chan, el estúpido de Naruto hablará con tu padre_** \- le sonrió.

 ** _-Pero…_**

 ** _-No te preocupes, sé que ustedes serán felices_** –se despidió de ella.

.

.

Hinata entró a su casa topándose con su padre.

- **Sí que Naruto se ha recupero después de lo ocurrido en la Cuarta Guerra** –habló muy serio.

- **Así es, hasta Tsunade-sama le ha colocado un brazo nuevo** –sonrió recordando el momento en que Shizune lo había golpeado para dejarlo inconsciente

- **Veo que te has vuelto muy amiga de Naruto** –Hinata se sonrojó haciendo que su padre se diera cuenta de aquel detalle.

- **Descuida, está bien, le tengo respeto a ese niño zorro** –Hinata se sorprendió de las palabras de su padre, él continuó hablando-. **Hizo mucho por Neji, por ti, le estoy agradecido** –dicho eso se retiró a sus aposentos, a pesar de esas palabras Hinata aún tenía duda de como tomaría su padre que ella sale con el rubio, sería la primera vez que una Hyuga no se empareja con otro Hyuga.

Hiashi se sentó en el centro de la habitación, meditando, los temas más importantes para él eran averiguar más de Boruto y saber que pretendía Naruto con su hija.

.

.

- **Deberíamos encontrar la forma de que Uzumaki Naruto salga de la vida de Hinata** - **sama** …

Los demás ancianos del Consejo del Clan Hyuga se retiraron del lugar, a excepción del que fue el iniciador del plan en contra del Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra, esperó a que los demás se alejaran para terminar el Jutsu de Transformación revelando su verdadera apariencia.

 **-Tal vez sea la única manera de impedir una catástrofe** –dijo la dulce voz de una mujer…

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. Duos Dinámicos

**-¿Has estado entrenando en mi ausencia?** –la encapuchada entró a la cueva.

 **-Sí**. **Hace rato que regresé señora… ¿Dónde ha estado?**

Otra laguna mental pensó ella preocupada-. **Eso no se tu incumbencia…**

.

.

Increíble pero cierto Naruto despertó antes que Boruto y preparó el desayuno, no pudo dormir muy bien pues entre su hijo y Kurama lo fastidiaron hasta que el cansancio con la palabra SUEGRO y gracias a esa palabra tuvo varias pesadillas con Hiashi Hyuga, una de ellas la manera en cómo moría en manos del padre de su novia.

 **-¿Irás a ver hoy a Hinata?** -zarandeó a Boruto hasta que éste logró abrir los ojos.

 **-¿Tú despierto?... Sin duda esto es un sueño-ttebasa** -se dio la media vuelta y durmió de nuevo.

 **-Bueno si se te hace tarde no es mi problema -.** Naruto se puso un mandil y comenzó con la limpieza de su departamento pues hace dos días y medio que no lo había pisado, se quitó el cabestrillo para facilitarse las cosas. Limpió la cocina, lavó los trastos, aseó los vidrios y luego puso la lavadora a funcionar, tomó las mochilas de misión hace ya casi una semana que no las arreglaba, primero fue la de Boruto topándose con la fotografía de los cuatro.

 **-Qué linda niña** –murmuró.

 **-Himawari –** Boruto apareció de repente encima de una silla dando un susto de muerte al rubio.

 **-¡NO HAGAS ESO-TTEBAYO! –** puso la mano en su pecho sintiendo cómo el corazón estaba desbordado en latidos.

 **-Exagerado –** entrecerró los ojos y tomó la fotografía-. **Pero sí… se llama Himawari… tu otra hija… mi hermana menor** –Naruto se ruborizó.

- **Si… aunque desgraciadamente también hereda tus ojos azules y tus bigotes** - **ttebasa** –sonrió

- **Oye… los ojos azules los heredé de mi padre** –se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros cómo un bebé-. **Los bigotes… es culpa de Kurama** –el zorro de las nueve colas despertó frunciendo el ceño.

 **-Cómo digas** –alzó sus hombros **-. Es verdad** … -Naruto alzó una ceja-. **Necesito hablar contigo pero ya será después…Ya me voy a ver mamá… y probablemente… vea… a…. tu…. S-U-E-G-R-O** -dicho esto Boruto se echó a correr perseguido por su padre con el trapeador en la manos, sin duda había encontrado una nueva forma de molestarlo.

Persiguió a su hijo hasta la esquina de del lote de departamentos.

 **-Maldito mocoso** –suspiró viendo como su hijo se perdía lo lejos.

Bien, ¿Cuándo piensas pedir la mano de Hinata?

 **-¿La mano?**

Pues claro grandísimo tonto para casarte con ella Kurama reía a sus anchas mientras Naruto quedaba paralizado

 **-¿Casarnos?** –Susurró, luego todos los colores se le subieron a la cara-. **¡Basta Kurama aún es muy pronto para eso!** –dio un portazo y se tumbó en su cama, estaba a punto de volverse loco con todo lo que le estaba pasando en las últimas dos semanas, sí, dos semanas se cumplían exactamente de la llegada de Boruto y todos los cambios que ha sufrido últimamente y los extraños enemigos además de empezar un noviazgo con Hinata, aunque para que ya no hubiera problemas lo mejor era hablar con el padre de la susodicha, la pregunta era ¿Cuándo?, sólo estaba seguro que la quería ver, así que se dio prisa arreglando todo para luego ir a buscarla a ella y a Boruto.

 **-Muy bien** –ahora tomó su bolso de misión encontrándose con el regalo de Sai-. **A este paso jamás acabaré** -suspiró viendo aquella linda imagen que depositó en su mesita de noche.

.

.

- **Boruto-kun, qué bueno que ya llegaste** … -Hinata estaba sentada en el patio principal junto a su hermana.

 **-¿Otra vez ese niño?**

 **-Hanabi no seas grosera** –Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio.

 **-Él** –lo señaló **-. No tendría que estar haciendo nada aquí, él no es un Hyuga**.

Sí te enteraras tía Boruto sonrió.

 **-Hanabi basta, Boruto-kun es bienvenido** –se agachó un poco para hablar con él-. **¿Vamos a entrenar?** –el pequeño asintió y marcharon juntos al patio de entrenamiento.

 **-Ese niño no me agrada** –dijo Hanabi al viento-. **Quiere quitarme a mi hermana no se lo permitiré.**

 **-Excelente, así que a la tía Hanabi no le agrada Boruto** …

.

.

 **-¡Terminé!** –Naruto sacó la última bolsa de basura y se dirigió a tomar un baño, un ser diminuto, largo y blanco con un mensaje para el héroe se arrastraba por la casa hasta dar con el rubio, se enroscó en su tobillo derecho y le dio un apretón para llamar su atención. Naruto volteó a ver de qué se trataba.

 **-Ah una serpiente** –le restó importancia y siguió lavándose su cabeza-. … **¡ UNA SERPIENTE-TTEBAYO**! –Empezó a brincar desesperado agitando su pie derecho para quitársela **-¡QUÍTATE! ¡QUÍTATE! ¡QUÍTATE! –** pero la serpiente se enroscaba más.

 **-Naruto-senpai espere** –pero con el alboroto del rubio no escuchaba lo que decía.

 **-¡ AHHHH!** –Naruto se resbaló llevando consigo la cortina de baño y se pegó en la nuca con el WC, al abrir los ojos la serpiente ya se encontraba en su pecho lo cual lo hizo estremecer.

 **-A… A… ¡Aléjate!** –la serpiente abrió muy grande su boca haciendo sudar al rubio.

- **Naruto-senpai compórtese de una vez** –habló muy claro la serpiente.

 **-Ha…ha… ¡Hablaste-ttebayo!** –el pobre estaba palideciendo.

- **Sí… bueno… dejémonos de tonterías he venido por parte de Kabuto-sama. –** la serpiente se acercó al rostro de Naruto.

 **-¿Kabuto?** –alzó ambas cejas.

- **Así es, aunque primero me mandó con el Hokage a rendir informe acerca de los sapos negros que atacaron y el Hokage me mandó por ti –** la serpiente se bajó de Naruto-. **Así que por favor vístase y vaya a la oficina** –la serpiente salió del baño dejando al rubio golpeado y con frío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hinata-sama disculpe que la moleste**.

 **-¿Qué pasa Ko?** – Hinata y Boruto detuvieron su entrenamiento.

 **-El Hokage los solicita a ambos**.

 **-¿Ambos?** –dijeron al unísono madre e hijo.

 **-Gracias Ko** –el fiel servidor se retiró y Hinata fue a avisar a su padre que saldría a ver al Hokage.

.

.

 **-Ajá ¿A dónde irá Naruto?**

 **-¿Otra vez Kiba? ¿No te cansas? ¿Ahora qué pretendes?**

 **-Ya te dije Shino no descasaré hasta saber que nuestra pequeña Hinata es realmente feliz con Naruto.**

 **-Pero si ya feliz Kiba…** -interrumpió el perruno

 **-¡NOOOOO! ¡ESO SERÁ OFICIAL HASTA QUE SE CASEN! –** declaró el castaño haciendo señas a su amigo que ya es seguro seguir a Naruto.

-… **¿Casarse? ¿Kiba estás demente? ¡Aún son jóvenes! –** Shino palideció

- **No estoy diciendo que se case ahora… Sé que aún falta así que mientras llega el día lo vigilaremos que no se atreva a cometer alguna tontería… ¡Vamos Shino!**

 **-Kiba aún falta mucho y es más Naruto no ha pedido su mano… -** pero como su perruno amigo no lo escuchó y tuvo que ir tras él, temía más de que Kiba cometiera alguna estupidez a que Naruto la hiciera.

.

.

 **-¿Eh?** –Naruto se detuvo en el pasillo.

 **-¿Naruto-kun? –** el par de enamorados se quedaron mirando uno al otro tiernamente y se sonrieron, se respiraba un aire romántico hasta que un pequeño interrumpió aquel momento.

- **Hey… Yo también estoy aquí** – ambos los voltearon a ver apenados y el pequeño se cruzó de brazos molesto mirando feo a su padre.

- **Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿De qué querías hablar Boruto**? –habló Naruto tosiendo fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- **En un momento más hablaré de eso, también le interesará saber al Hokage** –suspiró esperando junto a sus padres el momento de entrar a la oficina.

 **-Pueden pasar** –salió la Secretaría de la oficina y ellos entraron.

 **-Kakashi-sensei…** -saludó Naruto.

- **Gracias por venir a los tres, tengo una par de misiones para ustedes aunque ya estás un poco enterado ¿Verdad Naruto?** –sonrió malvadamente.

 **-¡¿ENTONCES LO HIZO A PROPÓSITO KAKASHI-SENSEI-TTEBAYO?!** –Naruto señaló al Hokage mientras que Hinata y Boruto no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

- **Fue una pequeña broma** –rio-. **No sé de qué te quejas.**

 **-¿De qué me quejó? Usted y Boruto me terminaran matando con sus sustos** –volteó hacia otro lado indignado.

 **-Vamos si sólo fue una pequeña serpiente la que te fue a visitar.**

 **-¡Mientras me bañaba! por su culpa me caí y me duele la cabeza** –señaló el lugar del incidente y se sonrojó.

- **No seas exagerado no pasó más de que te viera DESNUDO y ya** –no podía parar de reír, su pobre discípulo estaba más rojo de la cara y no se atrevía a ver hacia su amada la cual tenía una mirada sorprendida recordando el día que lo vio en ropa interior, trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

 **-¡BUENO BASTA-TTEBAYO! –** Naruto se tranquilizó de rato y prosiguió-. **¿Para qué nos quiere sensei?**

 **-Naruto necesito que vayas al Monte Myōboku de nuevo…**

 **-¿Al Monte con Fukasaku-sama? -**

 **-Así es. Irán ustedes tres, necesito que vayas a averiguar acerca de los sapos negros –** Naruto asintió.

¿Al Monte qué? Boruto no tenía idea de que hablaban.

 **-Ya se informó a Fukasaku-sama, vendrán por ustedes al amanecer ¿Quedó claro?**

 **-Sí –** dijeron los tres pero Boruto fue el único que alzó la mano.

 **-Adelante Boruto** –indicó el Hokage

- **Tengo dos cosas de las cuales hablar** –Kakashi asintió haciendo señal que continuara-. **La primera es… ¿Puede ir Konohamaru Sarutobi al viaje**?

 **-¿Konohamaru? Puede ser, no tiene ninguna misión asignada pero ¿Por qué quieres que él vaya?**

- **Fácil para que me haga compañía ya que ellos dos de seguro estarán de acaramelados, melosos, de románticos, derramando miel y demás** –señaló a sus padres los cuales comenzaron a ponerse rojos con cada palabra del niño hasta que salió humo de sus orejas-. **Y yo no quiero soportar eso solo-ttesaba –** se cruzó de brazos.

 **-¡CÁLLATE BORUTO! –** le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

 **-¡PUES ES LA VERDAD EN CUANTO SE VEN HASTA EL ESCENARIO CAMBIA A CORAZONES Y MARIPOSAS! –** le quiso devolver el golpe pero Naruto detuvo el golpe atrapando el puño del niño con su mano, Hinata estaba recargaba en la pared sentía que se desmayaba y las mejillas le ardían.

 **-Chicos…** -tosió Kakashi para llamar la atención.

 **-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS-TTEBAYO!** –Ahora sus frentes estaban muy cerca y de sus ojos salían chispas de guerra, sin duda alguna Boruto disfrutaba hacer reñir a su estúpido padre.

 **-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ES LA VERDAD!... ¡ESTÚPIDO ENAMORADO!** –Naruto estaba muy rojo de la cara.

 **-Chicos…** -insistía Kakashi sensei.

 **-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR BORUTO! –** Seguían riñendo un buen rato, Kakashi ya estaba harto y ayudó a Hinata a sentarse en una silla todo le daba vueltas a la pobre, no pudo más, así que tomó una difícil decisión el sexto Hokage, sacó del cajón un pequeño libro azul verdoso con el título de Icha Icha Tácticas, dio un gran suspiro y se lanzó a la batalla proporcionando buenos golpes con su pequeño libro hasta que dejó a los dos rubios fuera del campo de batalla.

 **-Me alegra saber que ya se calmaron** –sonrió detrás de su cubre bocas y se sentó en su silla, los rubios estaban tirados en el piso llenos de moretones.

 **-No se vale sensei** –se quejaba Naruto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

- **Ahora si por favor hagan caso… Vayan a arreglar sus cosas y ya le avisé a Konohamaru…-** hizo señas con la mano indicando que se podían ir-. **Y Hinata** –ella volteó a ver qué ocurría-. **Trata de que ellos dos no peleen** –ella asintió, ya estaba cruzando la puerta cuando el pequeño rubio se detiene.

- **No espere aún no he acabado** –entró de nuevo y se dirigió al Hokage **-. He recordado algo importante** –Hinata y Naruto fueron tras el pequeño.

 **-¿Qué es Boruto?** –Kakashi juntó sus manos esperando saber qué es lo que ocurría y los demás escucharon.

 **-Es algo confuso-ttebasa** –su mirada se perdió por unos instantes para posicionarse en el recuerdo y siguió narrando-. **Había una tercera persona, no le vi la cara pero por su voz sé que se trataba de una mujer, me dijo algo como** ** _"Hay que salvarla"_** **no entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, se volvió todo tan confuso y de momento ya estaba cerca del otro tipo encapuchado que ha estado atacando luego cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estaba aquí en esta oficina… -** ya no dijo más porque recordó aquel grito de su padre _¡Boruto resiste!_

 **-¿"Hay que salvarla"? –** Kakashi meditó las palabras-. **¿No recuerdas que pasó con ella?**

 **-No la verdad es que no… aún todo es confuso.**

- **Mmmm…**

 **-¿En qué piensa sensei? –** Naruto lo conocía hace ya tiempo y sabía perfectamente que algo se maquinaba en su mente.

 **-Puede que "ella" también esté aquí y nos esté atacando desde las sombras** –todos miraron confundidos ante las palabras del Hokage-. **Tal vez ella fue la causante de lo que pasó en el cementerio y Jiraiya** –Naruto tragó saliva-. **Haya sido una distracción** –el rubio apretó fuertemente sus puños, Hinata lo tomó del brazo para brindarle apoyo-. **El otro individuo puede ser su cómplice por eso robó los pergaminos de Edo Tensei, y aún hay tres cuestiones ¿Dónde están escondidos? ¿A quién hay que salvar? Y ¿Por qué están en este tiempo?**

 **-¿En este tiempo Hokage? –** habló Hinata haciendo palidecer a todos.

- **Di-digo ¿Por qué está atacando esta aldea?** –Tosió disimulando su metida de pata-. **Si eso mismo Hinata ¿Por qué nos atacan? Pero no pierdan el tiempo y váyanse ya yo seguiré analizando la situación –** los tres se retiraron de la oficina, pero había un par de amigos bien escondidos que alcanzaron a escuchar todo.

.

.

 **-Vamos Shino hay que darnos prisa –** Kiba se dirigía a la Oficina del Hokage.

 **-¿Para qué?** –el amante de los insectos estaba verdaderamente confundido.

 **-¿No lo entiendes? No podemos dejar que Hinata y Naruto vayan de misión juntos** –dijo Kiba muy convincente.

 **-Van acompañados Kiba**.

 **-¿Y si se pierden de vista de esos niños? ¿Y si se la lleva lejos y la pervierte?** –a Shino le empezaban a salir varias gotas en su cabeza no se explicaba cómo Kiba podía imaginar tanta cosa **-. No, no y no, no podemos permitir eso, tengo la excusa perfecta para poder asistir también a esa misión para vigilarlos sin que se enteren, tienes que seguirme la corriente Shino –** no pudo detener a su perruno amigo estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta del Hokage y sin ser llamado dio un portazo entrando.

 **-¡Hokage necesitamos hablar!**

 **-¿Y por eso pasas de esa manera a mi oficina?** –dijo muy serio.

 **-Mis disculpas pero sólo tenemos una petición** –Kakashi señaló con la mano que siguiera hablando.

 **-¡Vacaciones! –** y miles de serpentinas salieron alrededor de Kiba.

 **-¿Vacaciones?** –dijeron Kakashi y Shino, quién iba entrando a la oficina.

 **-Si Hokage desde el fin de la Cuarta Guerra hemos estado de un lado a otro cómo locos, ya ni el pobre Akamaru sale de la casa y mire hasta Shino se le ve mal** –el encapuchado no sabía que hacer rápidamente agachó su mirada y se fingió enfermo.

- **Bueno –** Kakashi movió algunos papeles **-. Las** **cosas por el momento han estado tranquilas con las otras aldeas, sólo hay que estar al pendiente del enemigo supongo que con unos cinco días tienen ¿Verdad?**

 **-Son perfectos muchas gracias Hokage –** hizo una reverencia-. **Vámonos Shino** -tomó a su amigo que fingida estar enfermo y salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

- **Sin duda hay gente extraña en esta aldea** –Kakashi abrió su libro de Icha Icha y le dio unas cuantas hojeadas.

.

.

Naruto y Boruto dejaron a Hinata en la entrada de su casa, para que ella comenzara con los preparativos para irse de misión y luego ellos siguieron el camino al departamento.

 **-¿Qué el Monte Myōboku?** –preguntó curioso el pequeño.

 **-Es el lugar de los sapos, donde aprendí el modo sabio** –sonrió mirando al cielo-. **En ese lugar entrenó mi antiguo maestro Jiraiya.**

Boruto siguió caminando mirando al suelo, sin duda había muchas cosas que no conocía de su padre y estar en el pasado le daba la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.

- **Bueno supongo que está bien llevo rato de no ver al anciano de Fukasaku.**

Llegaron al departamento y arreglaron las cosas, sin pelearse, Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba al pequeño.

 **-Boruto ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar ramen-ttebayo?**

 **-¿Eh? –** Miró de reojo a su padre-. **No gracias no tengo hambre.**

 **-Vamos –** lo animó-. **Y pasamos por Hinata –** sonrió

 **-¿Acaso ya vas a hablar con tu SUEGRO?** –De repente Naruto estaba en una esquina agachado, no sabía cómo afrontar ese tema.

 **-No, aún no estoy listo para hablar con-con-con él** –tragó saliva cuando la imagen de Hiashi vino a su mente-. **Pero regresando del viaje lo hare.**

 **-¿Es una promesa-ttebasa?** –Boruto extendió su puño derecho.

 **-Sí-ttebayo –** chocó el puño y ambos rubios salieron para buscar a Hinata la cual aceptó gustosa ir a cenar con ellos, dejando a una Hanabi celosa de la situación y a un anciano que los veía alejarse con un plan en mente

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. Regreso al Monte Myōboku

**Regreso al Monte Myōboku**

 **-Tengo sueño-ttebayo** –Naruto se estaba quedando dormido recargado en un poste cerca de la entrada principal.

 **-Es que eres un adicto al sueño-ttebasa** –Hinata y Konohamaru sólo reía de aquel par, era de madrugada en la Aldea y Fukasaku-sama aún no llegaba.

 **-¿De qué te quejas Naruto-niisan?** –suspiró -. **A mí me fue fatal con Moegi la cual estaba en completo desacuerdo que me fuera de misión con ustedes-kore** –miró al cielo **-. Hasta le fue a reclamar al Hokage y la seguridad la sacó de ahí.**

- **Sí que la tuviste difícil** –Boruto se río de la situación de su senseí y Konohamaru sólo asintió.

 **-No quería levantarme tan temprano además ese anciano no ha llegado** –seguía quejándose el rubio.

 **-¿A quién le dices anciano Naruto-chan?** –apareció ese pequeño sapo montado en su transporte.

 **-Jijijijiji** –dejó escapar una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba su rubia cabellera.

 **-Tú nunca cambiarás Naruto-chan –** suspiró **-. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?**

El chico de la bufanda azul se acercó – **Yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi nieto del Tercer Hokage de esta Aldea.**

 **-Yo soy Boruto hijo de… -** Naruto lo piso discretamente y el pobre pequeño derramó unas cuantas lágrimas-. **Perdón quise decir primo de Naruto Uzumaki.**

Y por último la más tímida de todas-. **Yo soy Hinata Hyuga soy…** -el sapo la interrumpió.

 **-¿Has dicho Hinata?** –el sapo estaba sorprendido.

 **-Así es señor** –ella se sonrojo sin entender a qué quería llegar.

- **Ah así que tú eres la jovencita que se enfrentó a Pain para salvar a Naruto-chan o me equivocó** –Hinata se quedó muda y sonrojada, y Naruto desvió la mirada avergonzado.

 **-Y no sólo eso** –agregó Boruto molestando a sus padres.

 **-Ahora ellos dos son novios-kore** –completó la frase Konohamaru, los dos estaban muy rojos de la cara.

- **Ah vaya… Qué sorpresa… Eso si no me lo esperaba Naruto-chan** –sonrió – **Bien por ti muchacho has conseguido a una mujer muy bella y que está dispuesta a dar la vida por ti.**

 **-Lo sé –** sonrió y miró a Hinata la cual seguía sonrojada pero ella le devolvió la mirada.

- **Muy bien pues no perdamos tiempo vámonos** –ordenó Fukasaku aplaudiendo para desaparecerlos y luego aplaudió haciéndose desaparecer.

.

.

.

- **Oh no…no…no…no ¿Ahora a dónde se fueron? –** Kiba se acercó al lugar y sólo se encontró con humo.

- **Al Monte, utilizaron invocación inversa** –dijo muy calmado.

- **Muy bien entonces los alcanzaremos ¿Sabes la ruta cierto Shino?**

- **Sí, se ha hecho una ruta al lugar** –esas simples palabras emocionaron al castaño-. **Pero… tardaremos un mes aproximado en llegar**.

 **-Ah bueno no hay…. ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿UN MES?** –Estaba pálido-. **Shi-Shino ¿Estás seguro que un mes? Pero no podemos dejar a Naruto solo con Hinata…**

 **-No están solos así que disfrutemos nuestros días de vacaciones –** jaló a su amigo del gorro y se lo llevó lejos de los planes de perseguir a los novios.

.

.

Konohamaru, Boruto y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos del lugar con mucha vegetación y poseedor de plantas gigantescas de diferentes colores además de las grandes estatuas de sapos de piedra y al fondo adornado con gigantescas montañas puntiagudas.

 **-Bienvenidos al Monte** –habló el viejo sapo-. **Por ser una ocasión de alto riesgo he permitido que pudieran entrar aquí.**

- **Es un lugar muy hermoso** –los ojos de Hinata quedaron maravillados.

 **-Sí lo es, bueno chicos síngame los llevaré con Ma** –los cuatro hicieron caso siguiendo al sapo.

 **-¡Naruto!** –se escuchó un grito.

 **-¡Gamakichi!** –Naruto corrió hacia el sapo anaranjado gigante.

 **-¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo! Me enteré lo de Jiraiya-sama lo lamento tanto**.

 **-Descuida** –negó con la cabeza **-. Encontraremos una solución** –se despidió de su amigo y alcanzó a los demás.

- **Por cierto Naruto-chan**

 **-¿Qué sucede anciano?** –alzó una ceja.

- **Ōjiji-sama quiere hablar contigo –** aclaró

 **-¿De nuevo?** –se sorprendió-. **Mmmm entonces después lo iré a ver** …

- **Nada de eso, quiere hablar contigo pero ahora no, está meditando y no sabemos cuándo acabe, así que es esencial que te quedes, si algo ocurre en la Aldea iremos en seguida, una rana mensajera está con el Hokage Naruto-chan** –el rubio asintió siguiendo órdenes-. **Bien hemos llegado** –le dijo al grupo restante-. **¡Ma ya estamos aquí!** -Entraron a una casa extraña topándose con un gran banquete de comida, Naruto se puso azul.

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra vomitar niño! –** dijo la sapo. Naruto se tapó la boca, en la mesa había toda clase de insectos y algunos se movían.

 **-¿Qué es esto-ttebasa? –** preguntó Boruto repasando cada platillo.

 **-Pues su desayuno** –respondió Shima y el pequeño hizo la misma expresión que su padre.

 **-Pero vamos siéntense –** los cuatro hicieron caso-. **Adelante sírvanse lo que quieran**.

- **Gra-gracias** –contestó Hinata tomando un platillo de gusanos y tragando saliva.

 **-Oh si por cierto… ¿Y quiénes son ustedes tres?** –señaló con la pala de madera a los invitados.

 **-Yo te digo Ma –** se acercó su esposo **-. El rubio es primo de Naruto-chan, se llama Boruto, ese chico de bufanda es Konohamaru es descendiente del Tercer Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja y ella es la novia de Naruto-chan, Hinata** –al instante la peliazul se sonrojó.

 **-Así que ella es la muchacha que ayudó a Naruto-chan aquella vez** –Hinata se agachó ocultando su vergüenza, Naruto río divertido de la situación, sin duda también le daba ternura la inocencia que despedía Hinata **-. Y ahora son novios, sí que el amor está en el aire, bien por ustedes dos, pero basta de platicar adelante coman –** la cara de asco de Naruto regresó, Konohamaru le rezó a su abuelo que le dieran fuerzas para poder comer eso y luego vendó sus ojos con la bufanda para poder probar aquello, Boruto observaba que se veía "más apetitoso" la verdad es que todo le daba asco, Hinata sacó su orgullo Hyuga llevando un gusano a su boca, trató de no hacer gestos para no perder su etiqueta pero pequeñas lágrimas atacaban sus bellos ojos, Naruto no aguantó más salió corriendo a vomitar.

 **-¡No vomites mi comida Naruto-chan!** –Shima lo siguió con la espátula.

.

.

 **-¿Qué clase de misión es esta-kore?** –los cuatro estaba tirados en el suelo con sus caras azules.

- **Mejor que Naruto hubiese venido solo-ttebasa** –Boruto se sentía morir.

 **-Pues por tu culpa estoy aquí Boruto** –Konohamaru reclamó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

 **-¿Hinata estás bien-ttebayo?** –ella sólo asintió.

 **-Veo que han disfrutado el desayuno –** comentó Fukasaku todos lo fulminaron con la mirada **-. Ahora que han recobrado energías vengan conmigo** –todos se miraron confusos y fueron tras de él.

.

.

Caminaron bastante hasta adentrarse a un bosque con extrañas plantas, después de un rato Naruto no resistió en hacer preguntas.

 **-¿A dónde nos llevas anciano?** –volteaba a ver de un lado a otro.

- **A una parte de las respuestas** –Naruto alzó ambas cejas y se quedó asombrado de aquel campo abierto que apareció ante sus ojos con toda la tierra revuelta.

 **-¿Qué es esto?**

- **El antiguo cementerio del Monte** **Myōboku –** Naruto como ya podía entrar en contacto con la Naturaleza puso percibir fácilmente que dos personas había estado ahí y si creerlo cómo veía dos chakras en forma humana iban destruyendo el lugar, como si pudiera revivir el pasado.

 **-Ellos estuvieron aquí** –dijo con voz ronca-. **¡Ellos hicieron esto!** –estaba furioso.

 **-Así es Naruto-chan** –dijo el sapo señalando el lugar-. **No sé cómo dieron con el lugar, pero de aquí sacaron los restos que utilizaron para los sapos que atacaron la Aldea.**

 **-Lo lamento tanto Fukasaku –** dijo el rubio.

- **Está bien Naruto-chan** –suspiró **-. Eso explica en parte que hayan podido derrotarlos con la ayuda de la Naturaleza, eran sapos provenientes de este lugar.**

 **-Ellos hicieron lo mismo que el cementerio de Konoha** –dijo la chica.

 **-¿Cómo?** –sapo se volteó a observarla

 **-Sí** –asintió **-. También el cementerio de la Aldea fue profanado.**

 **-Esto es muy raro** –comentó el sapo-. **No sabemos a qué juega el enemigo, es mejor volver por ahora ya les explicaré el resto –** dieron marcha atrás por el mismo sendero, estaban impresionados por lo que vieron sus ojos y más Naruto pues sentía claro la presencia de los chakras.

.

.

 **-¿Qué otros lugares debemos visitar señora? –** el encapuchado observaba el mapa de los cinco países con varios taches, entre ellos el Monte Myōboku, el cementerio de Konoha y uno que otro bosque.

 **-Aún sigo planeando pero estate preparado** –fue lo único que dijo al ponerse de pie-. Tengo que salir un par de días…

- **Señora yo…**

 **-No, no puedes acompañarme hay cosas que necesito hacer sola -** salió de la cueva rápidamente para que no fuera perseguida por su aprendiz.

.

.

- **En verdad que este lugar es enorme-kore** –veía con detenimiento cada rincón.

 **-Puedes ir a recorrerlo si gustas** –habló el sapo y le sonrió al chico, a Konohamaru le brillaron sus ojos y Boruto se daba palmadas en la cabeza En verdad que tiene un alma de niño de 5 años que quiere descubrir todo

 **-¡Vamos Boruto!** –lo agarró lo brazo.

 **-¿Eh?** –apenas pudo contestar el rubio-. **Espera-ttebasa** –pero Konohamaru se lo llevó a que recorrieran el lugar. Hinata reía de aquel par de niños.

 **-Bueno supongo que usted señorita también quiere conocer los alrededores ¿Verdad?** –el sapo se dirigió a la chica de ojos blancos.

- **Bueno pues yo…**

 **-Vamos yo te llevo-ttebayo** –dijo Naruto guiándola al sentido contrario del que partieron los chicos.

El sapo suspiró El amor pensó al ver como Naruto tomaba de la mano a Hinata y la guiaba, siguió solo su camino a casa.

 **-¿Entonces este es el lugar en dónde entrenaste Naruto-kun? –** preguntó algo tímida y apenada pues seguía tomada de la mano de él.

 **-Así es, hace algunos meses, es un lugar un tranquilo, vamos allá** –señaló y llevó a Hinata cerca de un prado con una cascada.

- **Es muy bonito** –miró todo a su alrededor y se maravilló con los aromas de las flores, soltó la mano del rubio de repente y caminó por el lugar.

 **-Lo sé** –la siguió, aunque él estaba observando la belleza de ella, Hinata se adentraba más a la espesura de aquel lugar.

- **Debió ser difícil entrenar aquí…** -comentó ella mientras seguía caminando.

- **Sí demasiado** –suspiró recordando los golpes de Fukasaku cuando aún no controlaba el Modo Sabio. Al estar bastante lejos decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hinata avergonzada se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio oyendo el acelerado corazón de éste, él la atrapó en sus brazos.

 **-Entonces…** -rompió el silencio aquella chica de cabellos azules **-. ¿Cómo sigues…? Con respecto a lo de tu maestro Jiraiya, Naruto-kun.**

- **Pues…** -suspiró-. C **reo que poco a poco lo voy superando, debo de estar preparando mentalmente, pues sé que él volverá a atacarnos siendo controlado por aquel enemigo** –hizo una mueca de dolor.

- **Sea quién sea el que esté atacando hallaremos la forma de darle fin al sufrimiento que nos está causando** –se levantó un poco observando los ojos azules de Naruto, él le sonrió.

- **Por cierto Naruto-kun ¿Quién es Ōjiji-sama?**

 **-Vaya que curiosa eres-ttebayo –** Hinata se sonrojó ocultado su rostro con sus manos, Naruto comenzó a reír.

 **-Es un sapo gigante muy anciano, que puede predecir el futuro, no muy claro, pero te da muchas pistas mmmm, él predijo de que encontraría a alguien que me ayudaría a poder "controlar" al Kyubi**.

 **-¿En serio él puede hacer eso? –** Hinata estaba asombrada, quitando sus manos del rostro y observando a Naruto.

 **-Sí** –asintió-. **No sé qué es lo que quiera esta vez, pero espero que se algo bueno**.

- **Vaya eso es increíble, Naruto-kun.**

- **Todo en este lugar resulta es así, que hasta llegas a pensar que nada de esto puede ser real** –tomó la mano de Hinata y la acercó a su boca dándole un dulce beso, Hinata se agachó avergonzada.

 **-Ven aquí** –dijo el rubio jalando hacia él a Hinata, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Hinata quería salir huyendo y trataba de no parecer un jitomate delante de él, Naruto sonrió divertido de la cara de nerviosismo de su novia, sin duda la hacía ver más encantadora de lo que ya era, colocó ambas manos en la piel nívea de las mejillas de ella para acercarla más a él y fundirse en un beso. Se separaron un poco y juntaron sus frentes, Hinata evitaba su mirada.

 **-No te avergüences** –susurró él esta vez frotando su nariz delicadamente con la del ella.

-Es que yo… -no lo puso evitar más agachó su rostro rompiendo aquel afecto por parte del rubio, sentía desmayarse le faltaba el aire.

 **-Está bien –** Naruto jugueteó un poco más agachándose para poder quedar debajo del rostro de Hinata y aprovechó para robarle un beso **-. Confía más en mí.**

 **-¡Lo hago! –** aclaró ella de golpe lo cual lo sorprendió.- **Solo que… sigo sin poder creer que tú… y… yo…** -ahí estaba de nuevo la Hinata que no podía articular bien sus palabras delante del rubio que ahora era su novio.

 **-Ni yo –** dijo acariciando su rostro y ella se sonrojó de inmediato-. **Pero gracias a ti he conocido esa calidez de familia, de amor, que me hizo falta 17 años, gracias en verdad Hinata** –besó una de sus mejillas sintiendo aquel calor del rostro de ella.

Ella abrió la boca pero no sabía que palabras decir, pasaron algunos instantes para que ella pudiera hablar **-. Gracias a ti también Naruto-kun –** se escondió debajo del mentón de él y Naruto la abrazó de nuevo, se quedaron ahí toda la tarde.

.

.

 **-Ya no más-ttebasa** –después de horas y kilómetros recorridos, Boruto y Konohamaru llegaron a la casa de Shima y Fukasaku.

 **-Fue muy divertido-kore –** Konohamaru entró como si nada y el rubio menor entró arrastrándose.

 **-Estamos de vuelta –** anunció el otro rubio entrando a la casa de la mano de Hinata.

 **-¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTABAN?! –** Boruto se acercó de golpe a ellos, respiraba agitadamente.

 **-Al igual que tú dimos un paseo-ttebayo –** sonrió

Boruto miraba feo a su padre **-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME SOLO?!**

 **-Lo siento Boruto –** sonrió- **. Simplemente quería pasar la tarde con Hinata, además tú te fuiste con Konohamaru…** -revolvió más los rebeldes cabellos de su hijo.

- **Solo espero que no estuvieran de pervertidos –** susurró, Naruto se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

 **-¡ESO DOLIÓ-TTEBASA! –** Miró feo a su padre y lloró hacia Hinata.

 **-¿Por qué le pegaste Naruto-kun? –** Hinata se acercó al pequeño rubio preocupada.

 **-Por nada-ttebayo… -** miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

 **-¡NARUTO ES MALO CONMIGO! –** Se abrazó de Hinata, ella miró feo a Naruto.

 **-¿QUÉ? ¡Oh vamos Hinata no le creas!** –se quejó.

 **-Vi que le pegaste Naruto-kun –** dijo seria.

 **-Él se lo buscó-ttebayo –** se cruzó de brazos.

Shima entró a la habitación y detrás de ellas más sapos que llevaban comida.

 **-La cena está servida –** dijo muy orgullosa mientras que los cuatro ninjas tenían las caras azules, hasta se les había olvidado la pequeña pelea que estaba teniendo.

 **-No sean tímidos sírvanse –** todos se acercaron a la comida pero el rubio mayor no pudo resistir – **Naruto-chan no vomites.**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos de misión aquí-kore? –** Konohamaru se llevó a la boca un gusano y lo masticó lo más rápido que pudo para no sentir su sabor.

 **-No lo sé-ttebayo –** la piel morena de Naruto se tornaba verde, azul, amarilla con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca.

En eso entró Fukasaku a la habitación trayendo noticias a Naruto.

 **-Naruto-chan, ya tengo noticias de Ōjiji-sama –** hizo una pausa para que todos prestaran atención-. **Me dijo que te recibe en tres días** –el pobre Naruto casi cae desmayado.

 **-¡ ¿EN TRES DÍAS?! –** Estaba pálido-. **¿Estás seguro? –** el sapo asintió-. **Pero…pero…pero… eso quiere decir que tengo que seguir comiendo la comida de aquí…**

- **Oye no tiene nada de malo mi comida** –dijo Shima y todos cayeron de espaldas pensando que hicieron mal para tener ese castigo.

 **-Bueno basta de pláticas ya es muy tarde –** dijo el sapo-. **Ya está acomodas las habitaciones alrededor del Monte…**

 **-¿Alrededor? –** preguntaron todos.

- **Sí, esta casa es muy pequeña, como fue pensada para seres anfibios y no humanos como tal ya decidí donde dormirán.**

 **-¿Y bien?** –dijo el rubio mayor.

 **-Los niños dormirán en la primera cabaña al norte de esta casa y los adultos en otra al sur –** dictó el sapo haciendo que Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaran.

 **-Un momento…** -habló el rubio menor-. **Ósea que Hinata y Naruto dormirán juntos.**

 **-Naturalmente, no veo nada de malo, son novios –** dijo el sapo, Hinata no resistió más y cayó desmayada, Naruto alcanzó a atraparla en sus brazos.

 **-¡Hinata! –** pero nada, su alma estaba vagando muy lejos.

 **-Ven, la pobre ya está cansada** –dijo el sapo-. **Ya ahora váyanse, tienen que descansar, mañana necesito pedirles un favor –** Shima acompañó a la cabaña a Boruto y Konohamaru y Fukasaku llevó a Naruto y a Hinata a la otra cabaña, ella iba en los brazos de Naruto aún desmayada.

 **-Es aquí Naruto-chan –** entraron a la cabaña, la cual era baja de altura, solo faltaban unos centímetros para que Naruto pegara en el techo **-. Bueno que descansen** –dijo el sapo saliendo de la cabaña sin antes guiñarle el ojo al rubio, Naruto se ruborizó y observó el semblante tranquilo de Hinata. Depositó a Hinata en el futón, cubriéndola para que no tuviera frío, le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared, prefería dormir ahí, para no incomodar a la Hyuga y además porque él estaba muerto de los nervios.

Hinata abrió los ojos poco a poco-. **¿En dónde…?**

 **-Estamos en la cabaña –** la voz del rubio la asustó y lo volteó a ver.

 **-Naruto-kun…** -ella se sonrojó.

 **-Descansa** –dijo él volviendo acomodarse en ese rincón.

 **-¿Dormirás ahí Naruto-kun? ¿No es muy incómodo? –** ella estaba preocupada.

 **-Si… bueno… prefiero dejarte el futón para ti sola** –él se sonrojo pero con lo oscuro de la habitación no se notaba aquello.

Hinata tragó saliva-. **No me molestaría... que Naruto-kun… duerma a mi lado –** dijo casi susurrando, pero el rubio la escuchó perfectamente, habían dormido ellos en la misma habitación pero resaltando que Boruto estaba presente, Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a ella besando una de sus mejillas, eran chicos de 17 años que experimentaban nuevas emociones día con día.

 **-Bien, buenas noches –** dijo él finalmente y se acostó boca arriba, trataba de dejar sus pensamientos en blanco, ahora maldecía el haber permanecido a lado de Ero-Sennin casi tres años pues lo hacían ponerse nervioso, moderó su respiración para que Hinata no se diera cuenta de ello.

 **-Buenas noches Naruto-kun –** dijo ella durmiendo en el pecho de él.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. La Voluntad de Ella

_**La Voluntad de Ella.**_

Hinata y Naruto abrieron los ojos poco a poco **-. Vaya al fin despiertan** –el pequeño rubio estaba de pie esperando a que sus padres despertaran de su hermoso sueño, ambos enrojecieron hasta las orejas y se apartaron uno del otro avergonzados.

 **-No tienen remedio-ttebasa –** suspiró Boruto y luego rio para sus adentros al verlos así de felices.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Boruto? –** dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie y tratando de cambiar la conversación.

 **-Bueno…** -el pequeño rubio recordó que la noche anterior Konohamaru quería recorrer el otro extremo del Monte por lo cual el rubio terminó huyendo temprano de la cabaña, además de la preocupación que sentía ya que sus padres se quedaron solos en la cabaña **-. No es nada importante –** Naruto revolvió los cabellos de su hijo.

 **-Está bien, vamos a desayunar-ttebayo** –Boruto puso su cara azul.

 **-¿Cómo es que puedes comer eso? –** hizo varias caras de asco el pequeño.

 **-No nos queda de otra –** dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata rio por la expresión de su rubio que terminó secando sus lágrimas.

 **-Vamos –** dijo ella tratando de animarlo y los tres marcharon hacia la casa de Shima.

.

.

Otra reunión en el Consejo del Clan Hyuga había sido llevada a cabo, acordando otra vez que había que hacer algo para que el héroe de la Guerra no fuera parte del Clan, pero el Consejo se componía de muchas personas así que tomó tiempo para el iniciador del Plan convencer a todos.

Una vez retirados de la sala hizo desaparecer su Jutsu de Transformación y caminó dentro de aquella habitación, pensando una y otra vez, quería encontrar alguna cosa importante dentro de su cabeza pero cada vez que lograba tener algo de información sufría de dolores muy fuertes de migraña.

 **-Maldita sea** –gruñó de desesperación y salió por la ventana sin que fuera descubierta por algún miembro del clan.

Ko estaba lejos de ahí pero su visión panorámica detectó una sombra escabullirse en el prado detrás de la mansión Hyuga, activó su Byakugan y vio como un individuo encapuchado se alejaba deprisa del lugar, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió seguir esa sombra.

Llegaron al sitio de entrenamiento y aún el individuo seguía corriendo, unos cuantos metros después se detuvo e hizo lo mismo Ko a distancia para no ser descubierto.

.

.

.

 **-Muy bien veo que ya han desayunado –** dijo Fukasaku a las cuatro personas que tenían sus miradas bajas.

 **-¿Acaso piensas torturarnos más?** –dijo Naruto con un gran desanimo.

 **-Ay Naruto-chan nada de eso, hoy volveremos al mismo sitio de ayer** –suspiró-. **Buscaremos pistas…**

 **.**

 **.**

El individuo se retiró del sitio, Ko se acercó a donde estaba antes pues aquella persona merodeaba muy sospechosamente ese lugar, gracias a su Byakugan pudo ver un gran bulto enterrado bajo tierra, lo desactivó y vio que la tierra estaba rasgada, con sus manos fue quitando poco a poco la tierra hasta toparse con un ataúd de madera, al abrirlo palideció enormemente.

 **-Vaya, vaya no deberías meter tus narices donde no te convienen Ko** –se escuchó una voz femenina.

 **-¿Quién eres? –** dijo el volteando a ver a su rival **-. ¿Y por qué asesinaste a uno de los miembros del Consejo de Clan Hyuga?**

La mujer simplemente dejó escapar una risa y fue retirando poco a poco su capucha, dejando ver un cabello largo hasta la cintura.

Ko se sorprendió al ver a la mujer, le resultaba bastante familiar, ella era joven y muy bella.

 **-¿Quién…?** –no pudo continuar pues la mujer se lanzó al ataque.

Ko activó su Byakugan y se defendió como pudo.

- **De nada te servirá… conozco el Ojo Blanco a la perfección –** ella cerró su puño y concentró chakra en él, Ko se cubrió con sus brazos formando una cruz y recibiendo el golpe el cual provocó que su antebrazo derecho se quebrara.

- **Demasiado débil** –dijo la mujer

¿Quién demonios es ella se parece a…? Ko tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos y volverse a concentrar, la mujer volvió a atacar esta vez Ko pudo esquivarla dando a un punto de chakra de ella ubicado en su espalda.

 **-Eso no me detendrá** –la mujer lanzó una patada contra el pecho de Ko, él por unos instantes se quedó sin aire, luego volvió a concentrar chakra en su mano.

 **-No te lo permitiré** –el fiel protector de Hinata peleó con todas sus fuerzas esta vez logrando equilibrar la pelea contra su rival y trataba de no recibir de nuevo esos golpes.

La pelea llegó a un punto en el que Ko se le dificultaba defenderse y más si uno de sus brazos estaba roto.

 **-¿Cansado Ko?** –la mujer se mofó mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

 **-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –** respiraba agitadamente.

 **-Es muy fácil saber quién eres… y quienes son todos los miembros del Clan Hyuga** -sonrió.

Ella se lanzó una vez más al ataque, pero con más fuerza que la de antes, Ko le costaba esquivarla hasta que de un movimiento ella se colocó detrás de él.

 **-Muy lento –** dijo y sonrió, Ko gracias a su percepción de 360 grados del Byakugan pudo ver donde estaba la mujer, palideció pues adivinó lo que tramaba.

- **Por ahora es mejor silenciarte** –susurró, Ko sintió como un líquido recorría su espalda, la mujer clavó un kunai debajo de la primera vertebra de la nuca, Ko cayó de rodillas.

 **-Agradece que no te he matado…solo dormirás por un tiempo…** \- la mujer se agachó para acercarse al oído izquierdo de su adversario susurrando su nombre, se retiró a toda velocidad del lugar cubriendo de nuevo su rostro.

Ko como pudo se levantó y se dirigió a la Mansión Hyuga, otro miembro de la Segunda Rama vio a lo lejos a su amigo tabaleándose y mal herido, salió disparado en su ayuda.

 **-¡Ko! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –** lo ayudó a caminar, otro miembro también se dio cuenta y corrió por el líder del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi.

Llegaron al porche del lado de la Segunda Rama, Ko estaba muy pálido, la herida era profunda.

 **-¡¿Qué pasó?! –** Hiashi al fin había llegado.

 **-Lo-Lord Hiashi –** lo miró.

 **-Rápido vayan por equipo médico –** ordenó y sus sirvientes corrieron obedeciendo-. **¿Quién te hizo esto Ko? –** se agachó para acercarse a él.

 **-E-Ella es muy poderosa** –suspiraba a cada segundo.

 **-¿Ella? –** Hiashi levantó ambas cejas.

 **-De-Debe tener cuidado Lord, ella pretende… pretende hacer daño** –sacaba fuerzas de donde podía.

 **-¿Quién es ella Ko? ¡Responde! –** acercó su oído para escuchar los susurros de Ko.

 **-Ella… es… -** Ko perdió el conocimiento.

 **-¡KO! –** Hiashi se angustió moviendo el hombro del Hyuga pero nada, no reaccionaba, el equipo médico llegó llevando al malherido adentro revisando su nuca.

Después de un rato el capitán del equipo se dirigió a Hiashi.

 **-¿Cómo está? –** preguntó preocupado el padre de Hinata.

 **-Muy mal, está muy débil, ha perdido mucho sangre y además…**

El silencio de aquella persona tensó a Hiashi-. **¿Además?**

 **-Si nos despierta en las próximas 24 horas caerá en estado de coma… y no sabemos cuándo podría despertar.**

 **-¿Pero cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto?**

- **Lo que sabemos con certeza es que el enemigo conoce los puntos débiles de los portadores del Byakugan.**

Hiashi palideció antes las palabras y ordenó inmediatamente investigar los alrededores de la Mansión Hyuga y además envió un equipo que protegiera a Ko, fuera quien fuera de seguro querría acabar con su vida pues él tenía información valiosa, luego hizo otro equipo que protegiera a Hanabi, por Hinata respiró tranquilo pues estaba lejos del peligro que asechaba la Mansión además de estar al lado del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra, luego de todo el alboroto salió deprisa a la oficina del Hokage a informar lo sucedido.

.

.

Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha revisaban detenidamente el lugar, Hinata utilizaba su Byakugan para poder ver a distancia, Konohamaru y Boruto revisaban cada árbol. Naruto activó su Modo Sabio y caminó por los senderos.

Hinata frunció el ceño y Fukasaku se dio cuenta de ello **-. ¿Ocurre algo Hinata-chan?** –ella asintió.

 **-Por allá a unos kilómetros la vegetación es extraña –** señaló el lugar y el sapo y ella se dirigieron hacia el sitio, Naruto se dio cuenta de ello así que los siguió.

Efectivamente uno de los árboles del lugar presentaba marcas.

 **-Al parecer ha sido un descuido del enemigo –** se acercó el sapo a investigar.

 **-Entonces se dirigieron en esa dirección –** dijo Naruto siguiendo las marcas del árbol.

 **-Puede ser, al menos que sea una trampa** –suspiró el sapo **-. No sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos.**

 **-El único modo es enfrentarlo –** Naruto llamó los niños y siguieron la ruta, decidieron no alejarse mucho por sí había algún peligro salir huyendo del lugar.

 **-Esto es muy raro, el rastro se pierde a partir de aquí** –habló Fukasaku **-. Hinata-chan ¿Vez algo más?**

 **-Me temo que no, todo se ve normal** –observó todo a su alrededor.

 **-Demasiado extraño, aquí hay huellas de enemigo y desaparecen de la nada** –el sapo repetía una y otra vez.

Kamui esa palabra brincó en la mente del rubio mayor recordando su pequeño enfrentamiento cuando se encontraban en el Orfanato, también las veces de su enfrentamiento con Obito y Madara.

 **-Un Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo** –soltó el rubio de golpe.

 **-¿Cómo Naruto-chan?**

 **-Que soy un completo tonto –** se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? –** resopló Boruto.

- **No es un Sharingan como tal puede que hasta sea un Mangekyō Sharingan, como me lo explicó alguna vez Kakashi sensei, han usado el Kamui todo este tiempo, el Sharingan no alcanzaría para hacer más poderoso ese Ninjutsu, hasta el momento solo habían sido Kakashi sensei, Obito y Madara quienes podía utilizarlo con su Mangekyō Sharingan, y si mal no recuerdo también nos dijo que con ello podía hacer desaparecer el rastro de chakra por eso en este punto ya no se siente.**

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la súper deducción de Naruto a excepción de Hinata quien aplaudía contenta.

 **-¿Naruto-niisan? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan inteligente-kore?**

Naruto se hizo bolita en el suelo-. **Konohamaru eres muy malo-ttebayo.**

- **Vaya Naruto-chan ahora si me dejaste sorprendido pero si eso es verdad entonces el enemigo tiene una ventaja enorme entre todos nosotros, se puede mover hacia donde le plazca –** suspiró **-. Volvamos y analizaremos más detenidamente la situación.**

.

.

La mujer observaba su mano manchada de sangre.

 **-¿Cómo es que…?**

 **-Señora has vuelto** –dijo el encapuchado entrando a la cueva, ella rápidamente ocultó su mano entre la tela de la capa.

 **-Sí cómo sea… ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?** –se acercó al él.

- **Si mi señora aquí tiene** –le entregó un mapa de un poblado donde hace ya un mes habita un ser enorme que ayuda a la población.

 **-Excelente –** extendió el plano sobre una mesa y lo analizó detenidamente, el hombre se percató de la mano con sangre pero no preguntó nada, pues sabía perfectamente que ella no le contestaría siempre ha sido muy misteriosa y reservaba desde que trabajan para el individuo de ojos blancos.

 **-¿Qué es lo que exactamente buscamos? –** fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar.

 **-Un Bijū** –dijo sin explicar más.

 **-¿Bijū? –** susurró.

La mujer sonrió debajo de su capa, una sonrisa nada tierna.

.

.

 **-¿Entonces tú sabes algo de esos enemigos Boruto? –** preguntó muy curioso su futuro sensei.

El rubio menor asintió **-. Ellos nos atacaron, tres personas, no sé lo que buscaban exactamente pues mis pensamientos siguen siendo muy borrosos**.

 **-Interesante-kore –** se rascó su barbilla pensativo.

- **Pobrecito, debe de ser muy difícil para ti Boruto-kun –** habló Hinata y todos le prestaron atención-. **Estar lejos de tu casa, de tu familia…**

Boruto se sonrojó **-. Descuida Hinata, sé que estos momentos ellos están muy cerca de mí –** sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de Shima para comer más a fuerza que de ganas la desagradable comida a base de insectos.

 **-Extraño Konoha-ttebasa –** Boruto tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-Yo también-kore –** secundo a su amigo con el llanto.

Naruto rio divertido de la situación tocando el cabello de ambos-. **Descuiden pronto estaremos ahí solo tenemos que aguantar un poco más ¿Está bien? Además si el viejo Fukasaku nos regresa temprano mañana podemos entrenar un poco en este lugar** –les guiñó el ojo, ambos niños bostezaron de lo agotados y no por buscar pistas sino por la comida que provocaba ese efecto en ellos, ni se despidieron ni nada por el estilo solo comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su cabaña.

 **-Bueno vayamos también a descansar-ttebayo –** Naruto le sonrió a Hinata, ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas que ni se había dado cuenta que su novio le estaba ofreciendo su mano, cuando vio aquel detalle se sentía explotar y muy temblorosa le tomó la mano.

Caminaron lento, temiendo llegar.

Solo dos días más pensaba el rubio estando a unos metros de la cabaña tratando de calmar sus nervios, solo a él le ocurrían este tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar.

Abrió la puerta dejando que Hinata entrara primero.

 **-Gracias Naruto-kun –** susurró entrando al lugar. Naruto entró cerrando la puerta y por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que una duela del piso le jugaría sucio haciéndolo caer y llevando consigo a la dueña de sus pensamientos para ponerlos en una situación bastante comprometedora…

Naruto al abrir los ojos se sorprendió donde había caído su rostro Oh no, no pensamientos morbosos aléjense de mí alzó su cara sonrojado-. **Hi-Hinata… no era mi… mi intención… de-de caer… tu sabes… encima de tus… pechos…** -Hinata estaba muy sonrojada hasta muda había quedado.

 **-¿Es-estás bien? –** preguntó un rubio preocupado.

El pecho de Hinata subía y bajada de manera acelerada y en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio un gran grito que llegó a los oídos del hijo de ellos.

 **-Ca-Cálmate Hinata no-no era mi intención-ttebayo –** movía las manos nervioso pero seguía encima de ella.

 **-¿QUÉ LE HACES MALDITO PERVETIDO-TTEBASA? –** Boruto tiró la puerta de una patada la cual fue a dar en la cabeza de Naruto, éste cayó de nuevo sobre los pechos de Hinata.

 **-QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA –** tomó a su padre de los tobillos y lo lanzó afuera de la cabaña-. **Hinata-chan ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí…Boruto-kun disculpa mi escándalo** –se sonrojó.

 **-No te preocupes Hinata-chan ese pervertido me las pagará…**

 **-¡No es así! –** habló ella en defensa del rubio **-. Naruto-kun se tropezó y cayó arriba de mí, él no me estaba haciendo nada malo, solo que me sentí incomoda…** -empezó a jugar con los dedos.

 **-¿Se tropezó? –** parpadeó el pequeño rubio-. **¿Un accidente? –** Hinata asintió, Boruto salió corriendo a ver como estaba su padre.

 **-¡Tonto! –** Lo sacudía pero nada, estaba completamente inconsciente después de tremendo trancazo con la puerta-. **Lo siento se me pasó la mano, por un momento pensé lo peor, de que peligrarías mi existencia –** suspiró tomando de nuevo a su padre de los tobillos y lo metió a la cabaña, Hinata se acercó hacia su novio, Boruto pidió disculpas, acomodó como pudo la puerta y se retiró del lugar.

- **Viejo estúpido, Mamá, Himawari ¿Cómo estarán? Prometo volver** –suspiró al aire y se dirigió a su cabaña.

Hinata se recostó a lado de Naruto, esta vez no en su pecho para dejarlo descansar, de seguro le dolería su cuerpo después de todo el alboroto, rio bajo recordando al pequeño "héroe" y luego la causa de ese alboroto, se sonrojó, ya no era una niña que vigilaba desde las sombras a Naruto, ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer enamorada, se cubrió con sus brazos avergonzada.

 **-¿Tienes frío? –** Naruto la miró de reojo.

 **-¿Estás despierto? –** ella abrió muy grande sus ojos.

 **-Sí, bueno –** se sobó su cabeza **-. He estado consciente, solo me hice el desmayado para que Boruto ya no me siguiera torturando** –sonrió.

 **-Buena estrategia Naruto-kun–** Hinata secundó la sonrisa.

 **-Hinata –** ella lo miró-. **Lo de hace rato, en verdad lo lamento no era mi intención incomodarte –** un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio.

 **-Descuida, lo sé Naruto-kun –** susurró, en eso sintió como era rodeaba por los brazos de él.

 **-Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces? –** el rubio la acomodó en su pecho.

 **-Simplemente protegiéndote del frío –** le dio un beso en la frente y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-. **Buenas noches Hinata.**

 **-Buenas noches Naruto-kun –** cerró sus ojos entregándose al sueño.

.

.

 **-Vaya Ko no debiste meterte en mis planes –** un anciano veía el cuerpo inconsciente del fiel protector de la Familia Hyuga.

 **-Anciano ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –** entró otro miembro de la Rama Secundaria del Clan Hyuga a la habitación.

 **-Vine a comprobar lo que me dijeron mis allegados -** dijo con voz grave.- **Es una lástima es tan joven** –salió de la habitación sin dejar de observar a Ko y sonreír para sus adentros.

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. El peligro que nos acecha

**Sé que estuvo muy mal dejar aquí el fic incompleto, solo que me harté de que en varias ocasiones cuando subía el fic me aparecían códigos, no sé subía bien la verdad y como no tenía mucho tiempo, no podía ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Este fic está completo en y wattpad. Una disculpa.**

Hinata fue la primera en levantarse, no quería separarse de los brazos de su amado estaba muy cómoda, pero quería ir a tomar un baño antes de empezar el día, con cuidado se zafó de sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Naruto arrugó la cara, pero no despertó.

Salió de la cabaña y en el camino recordó que Shima le había mencionado de unos manantiales subiendo la colina donde ella podía tomar con calma un baño, así que se dirigió aquel lugar encontrándose con ella.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan –se acercó a ella-. ¿Vienes a tomar un baño?

-Buenos días Shima-sama, así es –se sonrojó un poco.

-Pues adelante pequeña -le abrió una puerta de bambú y Hinata entró al lugar bajó unos 6 escalones de madera y encontró con los manantiales los cuales estaba cubiertos con una enorme cúpula de bambú. Hinata se quitó su ropa de misión y se dejó envolver por la calidez de agua, desde el día anterior tenía un extraño dolor, no sabía porque se estaba produciendo.

Boruto también despertó, pero el casi no había podido dormir, el enemigo asechó en sus sueños, repetía una y otra vez la escena de la reunión, se sentó analizando la escena su sueño debía de revelarle algo más.

-¿Pasa algo Boruto? –Konohamaru abrió los ojos encontrándose con un pensativo rubio.

-No es nada, solo un mal sueño-ttebasa –se puso de pie –Iré a ver a mi primo.

-Vamos te acompaño-kore –los dos niños salieron de la cabaña.

-Oye Boruto –el niño prestó atención-. Sé que no se te tiene permitido hablar de ti, pero bueno me da curiosidad y del corto tiempo que te conozco me he llegado a encariñar contigo ¿Puedes decirme de dónde vienes?

Boruto suspiró –No puedo revelarte nada en concreto pero si te puedo hablar un poco más de mí, claro dejando los nombres en anonimato, de la Aldea de dónde vengo ha sufrido muchos problemas pero al término de la Cuarta Guerra se recuperó y ha crecido bastante, en mi familia somos cuatro, mi padre es un completo idiota pero –hizo una pausa mostrando orgullo hacia él-. Él se ha ganado el respeto de la gente no solo por su poder sino por su sacrificio constante por la Aldea, mi madre siempre ha estado enamorada de él, podría decirse que desde pequeños, ella es muy hermosa, yo tengo una hermana menor es una niña dulce y no causa tanto alboroto como yo, ya que mi padre trabaja mucho y casi no lo veo, no he sabido mucho de ellos desde el accidente, además no sabemos qué planes tenga el enemigo por eso es fundamental que por ahora me quede cerca de Naruto.

-Impresionante-kore –Konohamaru tenía la boca abierta-. Qué bueno que tengas una familia así de un padre muy respetado, pero aunque no pase mucho tiempo contigo eres muy importante para él –Boruto sonrió.

Los niños entraron a la cabaña y solo encontraron a Naruto completamente dormido.

-¿Y Hinata? –preguntó el dueño de la bufanda azul

-Oye tonto despierta-ttebasa –zarandeaba a Naruto pero nada recordaba que su padre tenía el sueño bastante pesado, suspiró derrotado y volteó a ver a su sensei, Konohamaru entendió los planes de su amigo con tal solo mirarlo.

Konohamaru tomó la nuca de Naruto y Boruto lo tomó por los pies, lo alzaron como pudieron y lo llevaron al estanque que estaba cerca de la cabaña, en los ojos de esos niños estaba el demonio en vida. Asintieron como si se comunicaran mentalmente.

1…2…3… pensaron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron al héroe de la Guerra al agua helada, se cubrieron sus rostros del agua que salpicó…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ESTÁ CONGELADA-TTEBAYO! –Saltó como un gato asustado y retumbó su voz por cada rincón del Monte acompañada de la carcajada de los niños.

-¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS! –salió como pudo del agua pues las ropas le pesaban.

-¡ACHUUUUUU! –Comenzó el ataque de estornudos y las risas de los niños continuaban.

-USTEDES…- Un aura negra salía del cuerpo del rubio asustando a los traviesos, no lo pensaron dos veces y se echaron a correr.

-¡VENGAN ACA MALDITOS-TTEBAYO! –los fue persiguiendo de arriba abajo causando gran alboroto.

-Definitivamente no ha habido mejoría en el caso de Ko –habló el jefe del equipo médico a Hiashi Hyuga.

-Ya veo –dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Ko.

-Habrá que esperar y ver si despierta, pero las probabilidades son muy pequeñas, el enemigo dio exactamente en el punto débil del Byakugan, necesitará una operación, habrá que recurrir a Lady Tsunade, aunque señor Hiashi, me he adelantado y llamé a su mejor asistente, Sakura Haruno.

-Está bien esperaremos –suspiró Hiashi.

Mientras una pequeña niña de 11 años estaba desesperada en su habitación, luego de la orden de su padre que no debería salir desde el día anterior pues no era seguro, Hanabi estaba acostada en su futón viendo hacia el infinito.

-Mmmm qué aburrido –bufó molesta pues ni siquiera su padre había dado la cara, afuera del cuarto de Hanabi había dos escoltas, en el árbol que daba a la ventana de la niña había otro, sin duda no hallaba la manera de poder salir aunque sea al jardín, su hermana estaba de misión con el Uzumaki, así que el aburrimiento se multiplicaba al triple.

-¿Ahora qué le sucede a mi padre? –se preguntó mientras captó un movimiento en la puerta.

-Buenos días Hanabi-sama –dijo una voz cansada.

Hanabi se sorprendió pues era muy raro que uno de los ancianos del consejo la visitara.

-¿Qué desea? –dijo secamente y en actitud defensiva pues no confiaba mucho en ese hombre.

-Simplemente pasé a visitarla, de seguro no está enterada de lo que ha pasado ¿Verdad? –con esas palabras hizo que la niña de 11 años se interesara en el tema.

-¿Ha sucedido algo grave? –se acercó con cuidado al anciano.

El anciano sonrió había logrado llamar la atención de Hanabi –Sí, algo grave, pero tu padre no ha querido decirte nada para no preocuparte, él en estos momentos está ayudando con el traslado de Ko al Hospital de Konoha…

-¿A Ko? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Si te cuento pequeña tendrás que guardar absoluto silencio, pues nadie más sabe y no queremos que la noticia corra por toda Konoha y se arruinen los planes.

-¿Qué planes? –Hanabi se acercó más al anciano.

-Hacia Naruto Uzumaki…

-¿Por qué él? –alzó ambas cejas.

-Por el accidente de Ko –al anciano le gustaba dejar en suspenso la historia pues así lograba atrapar a la pequeña Hyuga.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki tiene que ver con el accidente?

-Él ha sido el culpable –Hanabi palideció.

-Imposible él está en una misión con mi hermana –dijo muy firme.

-Puede que esté en una misión pero no quiera decir que no tenga los medios necesarios para provocar el incidente, Ko está muy malherido no le ven esperanza alguna, yo que usted Hanabi-sama me iría con cuidado, es mejor no levantar sospechas en los que se encuentra una solución a lo sucedido.

-No le creo, el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra no se atrevería hacer tal cosa.

-Naruto Uzumaki es demasiado astuto señorita Hyuga, el que esté cerca de su hermana puede ser una estrategia.

-¿Cómo? –estaba confundida.

-Puede que intente algo contra el Clan Hyuga, es mejor no confiarse, se lo digo en secreto y advertencia, sin nada más que decir, me retiro –el anciano salió de la habitación dejando muy atemorizada a la niña.

Shima curaba los chipotes de las cabezas de sus dos pequeños niños traviesos tras los golpes de un rubio mayor.

-¡ACHUUU! –Naruto no había parado de estornudar, estaba cubierto con una frazada, una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y con un termómetro en la boca, había pescado un gran resfriado.

Hinata entró rejuvenecida después de su baño en los manantiales, y se sorprendió ante tal escena.

-¿Qué ocurrió Naruto-kun? –se acercó a él preocupada.

-Oda Hinata –tenía las vías respiratorias tapadas-. ¡ACHUU!

-Los niños han aventado a Naruto-chan al pequeño estanque solo que el agua estaba muy fría y Naruto-chan ha cogido un resfrío –comentó Shima.

-Es culpa de él, es muy débil para enfermarse así tan fácilmente-ttebasa.

-Utedes ni-nos malvados –Naruto los miró feo.

-Ay Naruto-kun pobre de ti –Hinata acarició la mejilla de su novio, él cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

-Es mejor Hinata-chan que lleves a Naruto-chan a la cabaña y lo cuides, ya Pa irá con los niños a seguir investigando –dijo Shima.

-¿Segura que no quiere que los acompañe Shima-sama?

-Descuida Hinata-chan ellos estarán bien, por el momento no ha habido peligro en la zona –Hinata asintió ayudando a Naruto a ponerse de pie y llevarlo a la cabaña, Boruto sonrió dándose cuenta su futuro sensei.

-¿De qué te ríes-kore? –Boruto se sonrojó.

-Bue-no… debo de decir que hacen linda pareja ellos dos –sonrió cerrando los ojos como reflejo, extrañaba a sus padres del futuro sin duda, pero ver los inicios del noviazgo de sus padres le conmovía en verdad.

-Lo siento chicos por llegar tarde –dijo una chica peli rosa entrando al local de ramen.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto Sakura? –le reclamó el perruno.

-Es que ha pasado algo delicado –suspiró-. Ko, el cuidador de Hinata está en coma –todos los amigos abrieron muy grandes sus ojos-. No se sabe quién lo atacó en realidad pero por ahora estará internado en el Hospital de Konoha bajo observación y será atendido por Lady Tsunade, esperando una pronta recuperación.

-¿Cómo es posible que no se sepa quién lo atacó? –fue Kiba el más preocupado pues sabía que si esta noticia llegaba a Hinata, ella estaría muy triste.

-Llegó con las energías que le quedaban a la Mansión Hyuga, se ha enviado un equipo especial para investigar los alrededores, puede que sea el mismo enemigo que ha atacado a la Aldea, pero aún no es nada seguro –tomó su vaso de agua pues moría de sed había sido una mañana muy larga.

-¿Hinata ya lo sabe?

-No Kiba, aún no han sido informada del incidente, pero se mandará a un sapo a darles la triste noticia –Sakura se quedó observando el fondo del vaso muy pensativa-. Esto cada vez más raro, el Edo Tensei, los sapos, y ahora un miembro del Clan Hyuga.

-Pero ¿Por qué Ko? –preguntó Tenten

-Eso no lo sabemos, solo espero que cuando Ko despierte no pierda sus recuerdos, pues debe de tener información acerca de todo eso –suspiró Sakura.

-Debemos estar alerta al parecer al enemigo no le gusta descansar mucho tiempo –comentó Shikamaru. Todos los amigos comieron en silencio y preocupados de lo que les depara el futuro.

Naruto ya llevaba rato dormido, había tenido un poco de fiebre pero Hinata no lo descuido ni un segundo, ella estaba sentada a lado de él observando como éste dormía, acarició sus rubios cabellos con cuidado, nunca se había imaginado que su rubio se llegara a enfermar tan fácilmente solo por una broma de los pequeños.

-Hinata –murmuraba entre sueños Naruto, Hinata se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, en eso el rubio abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la cabaña te quedaste dormido al instante que te traje aquí Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras? –no dejaba de tocar sus rubios cabellos

-Pues un poco mejor supongo –una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, Hinata tragó saliva pues nunca había visto esa mirada, por unos instantes quiso salir huyendo pero Naruto se abalanzó sobre de ella.

-Na-Naruto-kun ¿Qu-Qué su-sucede? –Hinata estaba sumamente roja de la cara.

-Nada en especial –sonrió.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Hinata comenzó a temblar.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió el rubio y le dio un dulce beso a Hinata en los labios, ella no sabía que hacer su rubio no había sido tan atrevido hasta el momento, pero se percató que su impulso se debía a la fiebre que lo había vuelto así, se quedó unos instantes pensando hasta que decidió corresponder el beso. Naruto se acurrucó en el cuello de Hinata, provocando que los nervios de la Hyuga aumentaran de manera desenfrenada, Naruto le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y tenía la intención de seguir besándola pero unos golpes en la puerta fueron la salvación para Hinata, quien aventó a Naruto para abrir la puerta, el pobre se pegó en la cabeza y se hizo bolita en el suelo por el dolor, Hinata se quedó detrás unos instantes en lo que se tranquilizaba y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes –dijo un sapo de colores verdes y anaranjados.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece? –contestó Hinata quedando a la altura del sapo.

-Mañana debe de estar Naruto Uzumaki en el recinto del Ōjiji-sama en punto de las 9 de la mañana –el sapo se retiró brincando, Hinata cerró la puerta suspirando y recordó de golpe que había dejado a Naruto en el suelo, se acercó y él de nuevo estaba dormido, Hinata lo cubrió con la frazada y acomodó su cabeza en unas almohadas, luego se tocó el lugar en su cuello donde Naruto la había besado.

Esto es demasiado para ser verdad pensó y se acostó a lado de Naruto quedando dormida también.

¿Naruto Uzumaki es el culpable de lo de Ko? Hanabi estaba acostada en su cama, no quiso ni probar la comida, no se podía creer aquello que dijo el anciano del Consejo, Naruto estaba saliendo con Hinata, ella lo había querido desde hace mucho tiempo y su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, no podía ser posible que la estuvieran utilizando, pero eso sería extraño ¿Qué es lo que buscaba Naruto con el Clan Hyuga?

-Perfecto esto va marchando bien –dijo la mujer que estaba lejos de la Mansión observando el semblante triste de Hanabi-. Las cosas se están poniendo fáciles –la mujer dio media vuelta y fue al refugio.

-Señora –la saludó.

-Prepara tus cosas iremos esta noche a la Aldea señalada en el mapa.

-Sí, señora –suspiró el hombre, últimamente ella se estaba comportando extraño, cuando habían llegado al pasado él la ayudaba en todos sus planes pero con el paso de los días ella salía por varias horas y cuando regresaba no le decía lo que hacía durante el día.

Salieron del refugio en dirección de la Aldea.

-¿Cómo se llama el Bijū que buscamos?

-Vaya ¿Sabes que hay más de uno? –le dijo la señora con cierto sarcasmo.

-Estuve investigando -dijo él.

-Una felina muy peculiar… Matatabi.

-Auch –Naruto se levantó quejándose de dolor de cabeza.

-Vaya al fin despiertas ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Boruto estaba cruzado de brazos vigilando a su padre.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntada adormilado.

-Te enfermaste, luego mi madre te trajo aquí para que descansaras.

-Y ¿En dónde está ella? –se sobó su cabeza.

-Fue a "cenar" –Boruto sacó la lengua recordando los insectos que le tocó comer hoy–. Así que yo fui su relevo.

-Ya veo –suspiró-. ¿Fueron a investigar? –Boruto asintió-. ¿Dieron con algo?

-No-ttebasa –Naruto se seguía sobando la cabeza-. ¿Qué te sucede? –señaló la cabeza de su padre.

-Al parecer también me pegué en la cabeza cuando me lanzaron al lago –lo miró feo.

-No es mi culpa que seas un semejante flojo… ni te diste cuenta cuando mi madre salió de la cabaña-ttebasa.

-Eso no les da derecho a aventarme al agua mocosos –se cruzó de brazos, un sonido se escuchó proveniente de la puerta, Hinata entró a la cabaña.

-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras? –se sentó con ellos.

-Ya mejor, pero me duele la cabeza –se tocó el lugar y Hinata enrojeció un poco al recordar lo que había pasado en la tarde.

-Ah… bueno… -se empezó a comportar nerviosa llamando la atención de los rubios-. ¡Iré a buscar la pomada para curarte!

-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata-chan? –preguntó Boruto, Naruto alzó los hombros tampoco sabía cuál era la razón.

-Bueno me despides de ella, los dejo descansar –Boruto se puso de pie-. Cuídate viejo estúpido –ambos sonrieron y el pequeño rubio salió hacia su cabaña.

Hinata se acercó tímidamente a Naruto, el notaba ese raro comportamiento pero no decía nada se dejó curar por las manos suaves de Hinata.

-Gracias –le sonrió-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-N-Nada Naruto-kun –ella le sonrió y en un instante la cara del rubio estaba muy cerca de la suya haciendo que ella se sonrojara-. No-No es nada.

-Está bien –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Ya vamos a dormir –la atrapó entre sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho y ambos quedaron dormidos después de unos minutos.

-Esta es la Aldea… interesante –dijo ella adentrándose junto con el hombre en el bosque.

-Hanabi ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Hiashi entró a la habitación de su hija, ella lo miró de reojo pero se volvió a esconder en su almohada.

-Bien –susurró.

-Lo lamento por encerrarte así pero hay peligro en la zona –Hanabi ni se sorprendió ni nada por el estilo ante las palabras de su padre.

-Lo sé –suspiró.

-Esperaremos a mañana a que todo se tranquilice ¿Bien? –Hanabi asintió y Hiashi prefirió retirarse de la habitación.

Naruto Uzumaki es el culpable Hanabi se durmió pensando esas palabras.


	22. Quince años en el Tiempo (2da Temporada)

**Aquí inicia la segunda Temporada de Boruto en el Tiempo.**  
 **Espero la disfruten esta historia está completa en fanfic. es y wattpad.**

-¡Boruto resiste! –ese grito aún se hacía presente tanto en su mente como en su corazón, abrió los ojos al oír ruidos provenientes de la puerta.

-¿Acaso te quedarás siempre así? –entró su amigo sin tocar la puerta, sin duda lo que más ha cambiado en él ha sido dejarse crecer la barba en el mentón como solía llevarla su padre, además de convertirse en todo un hombre y mano derecha del actual Hokage

-Hola Shikamaru –lanzó un suspiro al aire mientras se hundía más en su silla.

-Deberías de irte a descansar Naruto –sugirió su amigo al ver la cara demacrada del séptimo Hokage, iban para tres semanas de la desaparición del hijo mayor de éste.

-Sabes que en estos momentos en el descanso es en lo último que pienso –suspiró poniéndose de pie-. No puedo estar tranquilo con lo de Boruto, debo de estar de un lado a otro, no puedo descansar hasta dar con mi hijo, Hinata y Himawari están muy tristes con esto, no puedo permitirme…

Shikamaru puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Aparecerá, sabes bien que tu hijo es fuerte, desgraciadamente heredó muchas cosas tuyas –Naruto hizo una media sonrisa asintiendo la razón que tenía su amigo.

-Lo sé, pero… Admito que es demasiado testarudo, impulsivo al igual que yo de joven –suspiró-. Está bien, iré a descansar un poco… solo un poco-. Salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa.

Hinata y Himawari estaban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones, no habían podido dormir bien en días, desde la desaparición del rubio menor todo en la familia Uzumaki se ha puesto de cabeza, Hinata estaba sumida profundamente en un sueño extraño en donde ella caminaba por un bosque hasta toparse con un lago, a un lado estaba sentado viendo a la nada su actual esposo Naruto, pero este lucía diferente, era el Naruto de 17 años, algunas partes del sueño eran borrosas por unos instantes se encontraba caminando del agua tomada de la mano de Naruto, luego estaban en medio del lago bañados por la luz de la luna mirándose fijamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se besaron.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y se percató que Naruto estaba en la puerta.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte –dijo él sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Descuida, no fuiste tú realmente sino el sueño –sonrió.

-¿Qué soñaste? –se acercó a su esposa con la esperanza que le contara aquel sueño.

-Te reirás de mí… pero soñé con nosotros -abrazó a Naruto por el cuello, él se ocultó en el cuello de ella.

-¿Y por qué me reiría si tú has soñado conmigo y yo contigo tantas veces-ttebayo? –susurró-. Han sido de los mejores sueños que he tenido –Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y continuó con su relato.

-Esta vez teníamos entre los 16 y 17 años, estábamos en un bosque en la noche y había un hermoso lago –Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe él había tenido un sueño similar, Hinata comenzó a reír-. Terminamos en medio del lago y nos besamos bañados por la luz de la luna ¿Algo infantil verdad?

-Te confieso algo Hinata, yo he tenido un sueño bastante similar –su mirada se perdió en el horizonte-. Es raro ¿No crees?

-Sí Naruto-kun puede que signifique algo –suspiró y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su marido.

Naruto sonrió-. Pero bueno luego seguiré pensando en ello, ven –atrapó a Hinata en sus brazos y se acorrucó con ella en la cama-. Descansaré un poco luego tendré de que irme.

-¿De nuevo a la Oficina?

Negó con la cabeza-. Iré a un viaje rápido a ver a algunos Bijūs para saber si han averiguado algo de Boruto, han sido muy amables de ayudarnos a buscarlo.

-Porque ellos te tienen gran respeto y haz hecho mucho por mantenerlos a salvo, descansa mi Naruto-kun –le dio un beso en los labios el cual el rubio correspondió.

Himawari despertó y fue a ver a su mamá, enterneció a ver a su padre en casa, bajó a la sala dejando descansar a ambos, ella se sentía muy sola desde la desaparición de su hermano mayor, sus últimos dibujos habían sido de Boruto y ella, tenía mucho deseo de verlo y abrazarlo, unos golpes en la puerta principal sonaron, Himawari hizo sellos que le enseñó su madre para activar el Byakugan y al saber de quien se trataba, corrió emocionada a abrirla puerta.

-¡Hola Ko! –la niña se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-Himawari-sama ¿Qué tal? –la atrapó y la cargó.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos-. Te he dicho que es solo Himawari –bufó molesta.

Ko río-. Lo siento Himawari es mi costumbre ¿Me perdonas?

-Mmmm está bien –y lo abrazó quedando su cara acostada en el hombro de él, al ver mejor Hima se dio cuenta de una peculiar cicatriz en la nuca juraría que eso no estaba antes.

-¿Ko qué te pasó?

-¿Perdón Himawari? –alzó ambas cejas

-Sí, tienes una cicatriz aquí –puso su pequeño dedo en la herida, Ko con su mano izquierda tocó ese lugar y se asombró, pero una voz familiar lo distrajo.

-Ko ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hinata-sama -hizo una reverencia, pero Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente-. Ya veo de donde lo sacó la pequeña –rio.

Himawari se bajó de los brazos de Ko y el respondió a la pregunta de la esposa de Hokage-. He venido por mera voluntad a ver cómo se encontraba todo.

-Gracias Ko, pero pasa no te quedes ahí afuera.

-Mamá –su pequeña corrió hacia ella-. Ko tiene una cicatriz en su nuca.

-¿Una cicatriz? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué te pasó? –se acercó a su antiguo protector.

-No lo sé la verdad la pequeña Himawari me lo ha dicho no tengo idea como me hice eso –Hinata vio la cicatriz era muy extraño gran parte de su vida convivió con Ko, no recordaba que se lastimara ese lugar.

-¿Sucede algo? –apareció Naruto colocándose su capa de Hokage.

-¡Papá! –corrió a los brazos de él, hizo lo mismo que Ko cargándola y junto con ella se acercaron a los demás.

-Hokage-sama –hizo una reverencia, Naruto le dijo con la mirada que no era necesaria tanta formalidad y menos refiriéndose a Ko, fueron largos años en lucha para que la segunda rama del Clan Hyuga no sufriera, los iniciadores fueron Neji y Hinata y la ausencia de este puso las cosas un poco difícil para Hinata pero con ayuda de Naruto logró un acuerdo entre ellos, además Naruto le estaba muy agradecido a Ko por cuidar de ella los años en los que él fue un tonto y no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Naruto-sama? –hizo un último intento Ko, Naruto rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida pero díganme ¿Qué pasa?

-A Ko le pareció una cicatriz extraña en la nuca –dijo Himawari señaló con su manita.

-¿Una cicatriz extraña-ttebayo?

-No tengo idea de cómo apareció, es muy raro.

Naruto observó la cicatriz se le hacía demasiado extraño todo, bajó la cabeza pensado y de reojo en la mesita de las fotos vio una foto familiar de los cuatro (Hinata cargando a Himawari y él cargando a Boruto) Qué linda se ve Hinata pensó, tocó su cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun? –Hinata lo tomó del hombro.

 _-_ No sé por un momento me sentí como si hay algo que tengo que recordar pero no sé qué es –suspiró y miró de nuevo la fotografía Tengo la extraña sensación como si ya la hubiera visto antes, pero es imposible esa foto fue de hace 3 años en un paseo familiar ¿Entonces dónde la he visto antes? pensó, de momento negó con la cabeza -. Tengo que irme ya-ttebayo.

-¿Te vas papá? –Himawari puso su carita triste.

-Si pequeña, tengo que ir a un viaje pero trataré de no tardar –le dio un beso en su mejilla y la bajó de sus brazos.

-Cuídate papá y trae de regreso a Boruto –Naruto asintió.

-Me voy Hinata –le dio un beso en la frente a es su esposa.

-Cuídate por favor.

-Gracias por Ko por venir te encargo a mi familia.

-Para mí es un placer Hokage-sama tenga buen viaje.

Naruto salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la Aldea ahí lo esperaba un viejo amigo suyo.

-Teme gracias por venir.

-No hay problema Dobe –dijo muy serio

Ambos partieron lejos de la Aldea

-Allá van tu padre y el séptimo –dos niños estaba arriba de una casa.

-Sí mi padre nos dijo en la mañana que iría con el séptimo a seguir buscando a Boruto –volteó a ver a su compañero de equipo.

-Ay Boruto ese niño travieso en que se metió…

-Sin duda es hijo de Naruto.

-¡Konohamaru-sensei! –exclamaron Sarada y Mizuki.

-Buenas tardes niños.

-¿Cómo se encuentra sensei? –preguntó la Uchiha.

-Bien y peculiar el día de hoy –suspiró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso su otro alumno.

-Soñé con Boruto algo extraño la verdad ya que yo tenía la misma edad que él y hacíamos travesuras –comenzó a reír-. No me imagino que conviviéramos de la misma edad seríamos un desastre-kore.

Sus alumnos se le quedaron viendo raro.

-Ay ese Boruto en que líos se metió ahora, solo esperemos que esté bien ya que Naruto-niisan está muy mal –suspiró.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto sensei –dijo Mizuki acompañado de su extraña sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos por estos momentos no hay misiones, pueden disfrutar su día…

-Estamos cerca –comentó el rubio.

-Si puedo sentirlo.

Llegaron a un cambio abierto y se encontraba Shukaku el Bijū de Gaara.

-Vaya llegan tarde –se quejó.

-Lo siento Shukaku antes de venir para acá fui a descansar un poco a mi casa –sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Sí de seguro la pasaste muy bien con tu esposa –Shukaku rio por todo el lugar.

Naruto tardó años en entender como siempre lo que le querían decir -¡OYE-TTEBAYO! –estaba todo rojo de la cara.

-No cambias Dobe –suspiró el Uchiha

-¡CÁLLATE TEME! –se cruzó de brazos como niño pequeño.

-Sigo sin poder creer que te convirtieras en Hokage.

-Bueno ya basta volvamos al tema ¿No falta Matatabi? –Naruto volteó a todos lados buscando a su felina amiga.

-Ya ves cómo es ella, cuando encuentra a alguien a quien ayudar ni se aparece.

-Ay Matatabi hace tiempo que no la veo pero bueno ¿Alguna novedad?

-Lo lamento Naruto no hemos dado con nada –la cara de ilusión que tenía el rubio hace unos instantes se borró completamente, miró al piso resignado, por todos lados había buscado pidió ayuda a los Kages de otras aldeas, hasta el mismo Gaara salía de excursión con su gente en busca del hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Aparecerá no se pudo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra –comentó Sasuke

-Ni siquiera con mi Modo Sabio ni con tu Rinnegan hemos dado con él, ese día…

Naruto recordó el día de la desaparición de su hijo cuando el tipo de ojos blancos se proclamaba descendiente de Kaguya y sus propósitos en primer lugar era capturar a Kurama, pero no se esperaba que estuviera acompañado de alguien más y que este personaje apareciera cerca de sus hijos, en lo que Naruto y los demás peleaban con el nuevo enemigo y se dividían a su vez para poner a salvo a los niños, Boruto se puso en guardia para proteger a Himawari pues el acompañante del individuo de ojos blancos la iba a atacar. Pero entonces una tercera persona más apareció y le dijo unas palabras al rubio menor, Naruto pudo ver desde la distancia que sus pequeños estaban en peligro, Shikamaru con su jutsu de sombras capturó de alguna manera al descendiente para que el rubio fuera a ayudarlos, el tercer enemigo se acercó a Boruto y le tomó del brazo para ir directo hacia Himawari. Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy rápido su hijo Boruto y los dos individuos misteriosos desaparecieron.

-¡Boruto resiste! –gritó a todo pulmón y desesperado pues cuando llegó al lugar ya no estaban. El descendiente de Kaguya molesto también desapareció de ahí.

Naruto volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de su amigo Sasuke en su hombre.

-Lo siento Teme me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.

-No descansaremos Naruto daremos con tu hijo quedé de verme con los demás Bijūs, hasta la próxima semana.

-Thank you Shukaku –ambos amigos vieron alejarse al enorme Bijū.

-Anda volvamos Dobe, mañana saldré con Kakashi hacia las otras Aldeas por información.

Los dos ninjas más poderosos de su época emprendieron el viaje aunque el rubio iba perdido en su nostalgia.

Naruto entró a su casa ya era bastante tarde, pero Hinata estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala dormida.

De nuevo esperando despierta ¿Verdad? Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no despertarla, contempló su belleza, sin duda estaba muy enamorado de su esposa, hace poco más de 13 años que está juntos, han compartido muchos momentos juntos y ella logró sanar su solitario corazón. Cerró los ojos para serenarse y de nuevo brincó en él un pensamiento sobre un collar en forma de sol. Abrió los ojos de golpe sobresaltado. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo? Estoy imaginando cosas raras cargó a Hinata y la llevó a la habitación, sin hacer ruido para que Himawari no despertara.

-Naruto-kun… -murmuró dormida mientras él la depositaba en la cama y le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

-Shhhh… descansa Hinata –la cubrió con las sábanas y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de su hija para darle el beso de las buenas noches.

Que linda niña se detuvo en la puerta, puso su mano en su frente, se ha sentido muy extraño desde la desaparición de su hijo, y a su mente han venido imágenes que jura no haber vivido antes, tal vez el cansancio y la desesperación por encontrar a su hijo lo estaban por volverlo loco, se dio prisa para depositar un dulce beso en la pequeña girasol y salió de nuevo de la casa.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para aclarar las ideas, imágenes de su hijo aparecían un sobre de otra sin comprender el significado, era muy extraño como si antes de que naciera Boruto ya lo conociera.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?

-Ah Sakura-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? -bajó la mirada

-Acabo de salir del hospital, Sasuke me fue a visitar y me explicó lo sucedido, lamento tanto que no haya noticias de Boruto, pero no te preocupes él es muy parecido a ti… -Sakura se sintió extraña con las palabras que dijo.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-No es nada Naruto, anda vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Todo el recorrido ellos permanecieron callados, Sakura observaba la cara de tristeza de su amigo pero no podía hacer nada.

-Aquí es Residencia Uzumaki… -comentó ella con cierto tono llamando la atención de Naruto.

-¿Parece un sueño no es así? Te sentiste muy solo algunos años, luego de que te enteraste de los sentimientos de Hinata las cosas cambiaron para los dos, se casaron al poco tiempo de novios, cosa que nos sorprendió mucho a todos, pero ustedes estaban muy felices con su decisión, luego esta casa, en donde al fin sentiste un calor familiar que te faltó en tu infancia y vinieron los hijos, Boruto el primero, cuando nació todos nos quejamos por el gran parecido físico a excepción que sacó la piel nívea de Hinata, y cuando fue creciendo era otro mini Naruto, terco, rebelde, igual a su padre de joven, luego vino la princesa de la casa y nos volvimos a quejar que aunque sacó el color de cabello de Hinata y su piel, aparecieron un par de bigotes en ambos cachetes y unos lindos ojos azules, ella es tranquila y dulce como su madre… Si tu hijo sacó esas características de ti llegará muy lejos como tú lo hiciste… él aparecerá tenlo por seguro –puso su mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo y se marchó a casa.

-Gracias – susurró el Uzumaki entrando a su casa, subió con cuidado las escaleras, entró a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, observó por unos instantes a su mujer, tenía en rostro un poco fruncido sin duda ha sufrido demasiado, se acostó detrás de ella, rodeando su fina cintura y él hundió su rostro en la espalda de ella quedando profundamente dormido.

-Hinata… -murmuró atrayendo un bulto a su cuerpo, pero una risita peculiar se escuchó.

-Papi me haces cosquillas –rio de nuevo.

-¿Himawari qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? –Se talló los ojos y luego vio el lindo rostro de su pequeña girasol.

-Mami se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno y yo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía –sonrió.

-Gracias – le dio un beso en la frente-. Vamos a desayunar – la cargó y juntos fueron al comedor a comer con Hinata, permanecieron el mayor tiempo callados, además de que Naruto había tenido un sueño extraño en donde salía su hijo, y estaban en el monte Myōboku, era una cosa imposible jamás había llevado a Boruto ahí.

-Mami, Papi ¿Puedo ir a jugar hoy con el abuelo Iruka? -preguntó sacando de su distracción a Naruto.

-Es verdad hace tiempo que no he visto a Iruka-sensei, no creo que se moleste porque lo vayas a visitar Hima, te puedo llevar camino a la Oficina.

-¡SII!

-Entonces deja preparar algo para que le lleves a Iruka-sensei –Hinata fue a la cocina y escogió una canasta pequeña, llenándola de frutas, dulces y preparó el almuerzo para su esposo y su hija, mientras Naruto se fue a arreglar para ir al trabajo.

-Bueno ya estoy listo ¡Hima vámonos! –se acercó a Hinata dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto-kun –le dio un beso en los labios a su esposo-. Yo paso por Himawari en la tarde, iré primero con Kiba.

-Bueno, las alcanzo más tarde-ttebayo –tomó su almuerzo y la canasta para llevarle a Iruka -¡Hima!

-¡Voy papá! –la pequeña girasol llegó con un lindo vestido floreado, un saco blanco y un gorro blanco con un girasol.

-Qué linda –dijo su padre extendiendo su mano para que su pequeña la tomara.

-Nos vemos mamá.

-Cuídense, Hima yo paso por ti en la tarde.

-Sí mamá –Hinata fue a acompañarlos a la puerta, padre e hija caminaron despacio para aprovechar la linda mañana de invierno de enero, no había nevado mucho esos días.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo para hoy papá?

-Sí pequeña, en estas fechas es cuando más trabajo tengo, pero descuida estaré temprano en casa.

-Está bien papá –dijo con una mirada llena de sinceridad, Naruto alzó ambas cejas-. Es muy difícil para ti, porque tienes que buscar a Oni-san, no importa el tiempo que tardes, mamá y yo lo entendemos perfectamente, solo encuéntralo ¿Sí? –Naruto asintió.

-Hemos llegado, anda ve –Himawari corrió a tocar el timbre de la casa de Iruka, el cual no tardó mucho para abrir, los recibió gustoso de verlos, le dio un abrazo a su viejo alumno para darles ánimos por la desaparición de su hijo y luego empezó a jugar con la pequeña girasol.

Naruto regresó a la Oficina repleta de papeles, se sentó en el escritorio y posó su mirada en una foto en su escritorio de su familia.

-Boruto, pequeño travieso ¿Dónde te has metido? –suspiró y comenzó a trabajar en la computadora.

-Hola Kiba-kun –Hinata entró a la casa del Inuzuka.

-Ah Hinata pasa –Akamaru también se encontraba ahí pero dormido y encima de él un pequeño gato durmiendo.

-¿No has tenido noticias cierto?

-No Hinata, he mandado a los perros por todos lado y nada, Shino ha hecho lo mismo con los insectos, me enteré que Sasuke saldrá también a buscarlo con Kakashi-sensei, Rock Lee también tomó la decisión de salir de viaje, llevará a Metal Lee con él, todos estamos en esto y donde quiera que esté ese pequeño Neji lo estará cuidando.

-Lo sé, solo que ya casi ha pasado un mes y no tenemos noticias –se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Está bien si quieres llorar, sé que te haces la fuerte para no preocupar a Naruto, él está dando su mayor esfuerzo para encontrarlo.

-Lo sé pero me siento inútil quedándome en casa…

-¡No eres inútil! Y sé que Naruto no quiere que tanto tú y Hima se arriesguen por eso las mantiene en casa, él moriría si algo les llegara a suceder –se sentó a lado de su amiga-. También Mirai saldrá en una misión de búsqueda ahora que lo recuerdo, nuestra sobrina se ha convertido en una gran ninja, ella quiere mucho a Boruto y no descansará hasta dar con él, pero no nos quedemos a deprimir aquí vamos a tomar algo, no puedes estar así, ten fe Boruto aparecerá –ella asintió siguiendo el consejo de su viejo amigo, salieron de la casa para ir por un café y hacer que la Uzumaki se distrajera un poco.

Hinata y Kiba pasaron horas en el café ya era tarde y ella debía de ir por Himawari ¿En dónde estás Boruto? Hinata y Naruto pensaron al mismo tiempo y a su mente vino un recuerdo muy bonito de ellos tres juntos teniendo un día de campo justo en el lugar en donde Boruto había desaparecido ¿Pero cuando ocurrió eso?, Hinata salió corriendo.

-¡Hinata! ¿A dónde vas? –Kiba la persiguió.

Naruto también salió de la oficina por la ventana aventando los papeles que tenía en la mano y dejando a Shikamaru desconcertado.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas? … Qué molestia, pero bueno yo me encargo

Ambos esposos estaban a los extremos de la ciudad pero iba a un lugar en concreto cuando llegaron se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Siento algo raro un recuerdo muy hermoso en este lugar Naruto-kun…

-Yo me siento igual ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Pues no sé pero debería de preocuparse ahora –una voz fría interrumpió aquella escena.

-¿Teme qué haces aquí? –Naruto se sorprendió no hace mucho tenía que irse de viaje.

-Regrese lo más rápido que pude Dobe, encontramos a Matatabi, Kakashi se quedó con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué-ttebayo?

-Está en un estado de trance y no deja de repetir las palabras "Tienen que salvarla" "Boruto sálvala" –Hinata y Naruto abrieron muy grandes sus ojos y junto con Sasuke fueron al lugar sin antes dejarle un mensaje a los guardias de la entrada para Iruka, al recibir aquello le dijo a la pequeña que sus padres no iban a poder venir por ella así que se quedaría en casa con él por esa noche.

Tienen que salvarla pensó Kakashi Juraría haber escuchado eso antes miraba al Bijū acostado en la tierra, respirando muy agitadamente y repitiendo esas palabras.

Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke se toparon el equipo de búsqueda Hyuga.

-Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama qué bueno encontrarlos –dijo uno muy angustiado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el rubio.

-Se trata de Ko.

-¿De Ko? –dijeron ambos esposos.

-Sí, se unió con nosotros esta mañana pero a lo largo del día sufrió un desmayo, lo llevamos al hospital y no sabe lo que tiene pero no despierta.

Hinata palideció y Naruto la sostuvo-. ¿Cómo que no saben? –dijo enojado.

-Sakura-sama lo está atendiendo pero no logra dar con lo que tiene, es muy raro, además se quejaba que la cicatriz le dolía.

-Regresa, que ellos te acompañen –señaló al equipo de búsqueda.

-Pero Naruto-kun…

-Descuida cualquier cosa yo te informo de lo ocurrido pero Ko te necesita –ella asintió, abrazó a su marido y dio marcha atrás para ir enseguida al hospital de Konoha.

-Sigamos Teme.

-Bien Dobe.

Al llegar al hospital Sakura le explico que la herida extrañamente se abrió y dio en una vértebra, Hinata tomó asiento para soportar el peso de la noticia.

-Todo es muy raro –sollozó cubriendo su rostro para detener las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero no sé tengo la ligera impresión de que ese tipo de herida la he visto antes.

-Así que a ti también te ocurren ese tipo de cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?

-Es que a Naruto-kun y a mí nos llegan un tipo de "recuerdos" que estamos seguros no haber vivido pero son tan reales…

-Sí ahora que lo mencionas, sí algo así me ha pasado estos días…

-¿Qué crees que signifiquen?

-No lo sé Hinata, es un tipo de señal –tomó las manos de su amiga-. Suena descabellado es como… bueno hasta he soñado con Boruto y yo aparezco como si tuviera 17 años –los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron.

-Igual me ha pasado a mí…

Una alarma sonó.

-Lo siento Hinata tengo que irme a una operación de otro paciente, ve a casa y descansa.

-Sí gracias Sakura-. Hinata entró en el cuarto de Ko para visitarlo aunque él no reaccionara, la hizo sentir muy mal ver a su cuidador en tal estado, acarició su cabello y le deseo una pronta recuperación, al salir de la habitación se recargó en la puerta del cuarto, trató de contener el llanto.

-Tranquila Hija todo se solucionará.

-Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido con Ko y vine a quedarme para vigilar que todo salga bien –habló Lord Hiashi muy serio, los años han pasado en él y se notaban algunas arrugas en su rostro.

-Gracias ¿Hanabi no vino contigo?

Negó con la cabeza-. Se unió a un grupo de búsqueda nocturno y salió hace rato, ve por Himawari sé que está en casa de Iruka, yo estaré al pendiente, cualquier cosa te aviso.

-Si papá gracias –se secó las lágrimas y partió por su hija, ella ya estaba dormida, Iruka se ofreció a cargarla y acompañar a Hinata a casa, cuando llegaron acostó a Himawari en la cama de sus padres, Hinata agradeció el apoyo a Iruka y se durmió con su hija.

-En este lugar podemos refugiarla –comentó Kakashi dirigiendo a Kurama quien cargaba a su hermana Matatabi para llevarla a una cueva y pasar la noche ahí.

-Matatabi… -Naruto acarició la nariz de la felina preocupado por su estado.

-Dobe tu descansa, yo me quedaré a vigilar el exterior.

-Gracias Sasuke, aunque no creo descansar es muy raro el estado de Matatabi…

-Simplemente inténtalo –salió de la cueva dejando a Matatabi y a Naruto a solas.

-… "Sálvala"… -murmuraba.

-¿Salva a quién-ttebayo? –suspiró y se recargó en el cuello del Bijū dejándome dominar por un profundo sueño y si su subconsciente no lo engañaba alcanzó a escuchar "Tienes que salvar a Himawari"…


	23. Un Futuro no muy Lejano

-Tonto ya despierta-ttebasa –Boruto llevaba rato picando las costillas de su padre para despertarlo.

-Mmmmmm –se quejaba mientras dormía y se daba la vuelta ignorando al rubio menor.

-Pobre de Naruto-kun, ayer no la pasó tan bien con el estanque –mencionó Hinata quien empezó a acariciar dulcemente los cabellos dorados de su novio, había amanecido hace un rato y aunque no quisiera ya que le gustaba verlo dormir, la chica de los ojos blancos tenía que despertarlo ya que tenía una cita muy importante con uno de los sapos.

-Naruto-kun es hora de que te levantes –le habló al oído.

-No quiero-ttebayo –se quejó como niño berrinchudo y se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza.

-Vamos tienes que ir con – le acarició la mejilla hasta que poco a poco el rubio fue abriendo los ojos

-Está bien-ttebayo –Naruto se sentó y se talló los ojos-. ¿Y Konohamaru? –bostezó.

-Está con Shima-sama ayudando en la recolección de unas plantas, pero debes de darte prisa Naruto-kun no falta mucho para tu cita con Ōjiji-sama.

-Si Hinata ya voy… ya voy –se levantó torpemente para irse a dar un baño.

Tanto Hinata y Boruto se rieron de él, se veía tan gracioso con los cabellos parados, su cara de dormido y su manera de caminar.

-Pobre de ti Hinata-chan…

-¿Por qué lo dices Boruto-kun?

-Vivir con él será difícil para ti… Semejante flojo te ha tocado-ttebasa –Boruto sonrió de una manera muy similar a Naruto cuando era joven.

Hinata no sabía por cual razón se sorprendió más si por imaginarse un futuro viviendo con su eterno enamorado o la razón que Boruto le recordara a Naruto cuando era joven.

-¿Hinata-chan pasa algo-ttebasa? –Boruto hizo la cabeza de lado mirándola.

-No… no pasa nada Boruto-kun, también me daré prisa para dejar arreglado el lugar e ir a la cita.

Salieron de la cabaña directo al lugar de Ōjiji-sama, pero Naruto iba cabeceando en el camino. De paso se encontraron a Konohamaru y decidió ir con ellos.

-¿Entonces ese sapo es muy sabio-kore?

-Sí… solo que la vez que fue a que me predijera cosas fue muy confuso, me habló con palabras claves, aunque cada cosa de fue cumpliendo… "Un pulpo que me ayudaría con el Bijū" –recordando a su amigo Killer Bee

-Oh eso se oye genial-kore.

-Aquí es… -señaló el rubio el lugar y los cuatro entraron al lugar, un espacio muy oscuro y con velas al fondo estaba un enorme sapo viejo anaranjado.

-Pasen, pasen –dijo con su voz cansada.

-Hola Gran Abuelo Sennin tiempo sin verte –Naruto alzó la mano para saludarlo.

-Hola… si… amm… ¿Quieren eres? –Hinata. Konohamaru y Boruto se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¡QUE SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI-TTEBAYO! –Dejó salir su lado Uzumaki de su madre.

-Ah si Naruto… si te recuerdo… si… oí que ganaste la Cuarta Guerra… muy bien –tosió.

-Bueno abuelo ¿Para qué me has citado y tan temprano? –se cruzó de hombros molesto.

-Si… si yo te cité… porque cuando creí que ya te había avisado de todo de repente he visto más cosas acerca de tu futuro… -Boruto en ese instante comenzó a sudar esperaba que el sapo no hablara de más.

-¿Mi futuro-ttebayo? –alzó una ceja.

-Sí… hay tanto cosas buenas como malas…

-¿Cosas buenas como malas? –repetía el rubio.

-Tiene que ver con tu familia.

-¡¿Mi familia-ttebayo?!

-¿Su familia? –dijeron los otros tres.

-Si tu familia… -abrió sus ojos-. Una que formará en unos pocos años, que junto a Naruto sumarán cuatro, la primera cuyo nombre tiene que ver con el sol…

Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a sonrojarse, Boruto y Konohamaru se burlaban de su cara de tomate.

-Y dos frutos por parte de ellos… Uno que brilla con el sol al igual que su padre y puede llegar a ser un completo torbellino y otra cuyo nombre recuerda los girasoles…

Boruto y Himawari dijo muy feliz Naruto en su mente y volteó a ver a Hinata, la cual estaba sorprendida de las palabras del gran sapo.

-Pero… -esa palabra desconcertó a los cuatro.

-El primer fruto se encuentra desaparecido y muy cerca a la vez, y el otro fruto no está desaparecido, pero si perdido en su mente.

-¿Perdido-ttebayo en su mente? –Naruto y Boruto entendieron la primera parte pues era caso que se trataba del rubio menor pero lo demás no lo entendían.

-Si Naruto… tienes que salvar aquel girasol cuya sonrisa se va borrando… para ellos debes de conectar con los dos seres que a la vez es una misma.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron Boruto y Naruto

-Si aquel ser con el que has luchado interminables batallas, es un mismo y dos a la vez dependiendo del lugar en donde está.

-Sasuke… -murmuró Naruto y los demás escucharon, por una parte, podría ser él por las interminables palabras, pero no entendía de los dos seres.

-Podría ser Sasuke ¿Cierto? –Preguntó muy firme Naruto.

-Es aquel ser cuya alma trata de curar con la distancia, encuéntralo y háblale de la verdad, pero no falta mucho para que muchos sepan…

-Bien –dijo Naruto

-¿Qué-kore? –Konohamaru y Hinata no entendían nada pero Boruto y Naruto sabían perfectamente a que se refería.

-Pero… antes de que se vayan… alguien más debe de ser salvado…

-¿Quién?

-Aquel que siempre la está siguiendo… y bueno Naruto eso es todo puedes marchante, y hazlo cuanto antes para que puedas resolver todo.

-A ver espera Abuelo, ¿El que siempre la está siguiendo? No entendí eso-ttebayo.

-Simplemente ve y haz las cosas Naruto.

-Si gracias Abuelo…

-Ah Naruto espera de nuevo… -el sapo abrió un poco más sus ojos-. Una última cosa y ya te dejo marchar.

\- ¿Si?…

-Se me olvidaba que dos personas que comparte un lazo diferente pero fuerte con la persona que su nombre tiene que ver con el sol también están muy mal…

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? –pregunto Hinata muy preocupada.

-Al llegar a la Aldea sabrás de uno pero del otro la primera impresión que te dará sabrás de quienes trata, ahora si pueden irse…[AJP1]

Los cuatro salieron del lugar tratando de entender todo lo predicho por el sapo, Boruto y Naruto sabía en parte de que se trataba, las predicciones incluían sin duda alguna a Himawari, pero no sabía de qué manera, pero Hinata no podía con tanto su vida con Naruto y ahora saber que dos seres cercanos a ella

-Así que… -hablo de repente Konohamaru llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa-ttebayo?

-Próximamente ustedes dos formarán una familia-kore –señaló a la parejita de novios los cuales estaba muy sonrojados.

-Y tendrán dos hijos… -siguió apenando a la parejita.

-Bueno me invitan a la boda-kore –sonrió muy inocentemente

Hinata sentía que iba a desmayarse y se aferró del brazo del rubio, Naruto enfrentó con la mirada a Hinata notando sus rojizas mejillas, Hinata lo miró fijamente y el rubio le sonrió en señal de que estaba feliz de estar con ella y saber que tenía un bello futuro juntos.

-Pero me temo, que sus hijos no la estaban pasando del todo bien –Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí eso parece –suspiró Naruto.

-Debemos de encontrar al ti…digo al más grande rival de Naruto –tosió Boruto para disimular su casi metada de pata al llamar a Sasuke tío.

-Lo sé, pero lo peor de todo es que no sé dónde esté, cuando se fue de la Aldea no dijo a donde iría-ttebayo – se rascó sus rubios cabellos.

-Entonces es mejor volver a la Aldea para pedir ayuda a Kakashi-sama –sugirió Hinata con un hilo de voz aún estaba impresionada con todo lo que le dijeron acerca de su futuro.

-Sí es lo mejor –Comentó Naruto.

Los cuatro volvieron a la casa de Fukasaku y Shima para avisarles de su regreso, ya que como no aparecían más pistas y no se daba con el enemigo era mejor volver por ahora y buscar al dueño del Rinnegan, para que los ayude con los acertijos.

-¿Ko no ha tenido recuperación? – el anciano del consejo estaba afuera de la habitación del miembro de la Segunda Rama Hyuga, hablando con uno de los cuidadores.

-Me temo que no señor, Lady Tsunade y sus asistentes atenderán el caso a profundidad para poder despertarlo.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, espero que se recupere pronto –se retiró del lugar pero luego se dirigió al cuarto de Hanabi, la seguridad no estaba en el pasillo, abrió lentamente la puerta, todo estaba en penumbra, Hanabi estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Al parecer funciono, fue más fácil de lo que pensé recordando la vez que visitó a Hanabi mientras la niña se acercaba, y sin que lo sospechara incrustó en el pecho de la pequeña una bola de chakra para poder manejarla a su antojo. Se retiró de lugar y fue paseando por la parte trasera de la Mansión.

Shima se encargó de regresarlos a la Aldea, Konohamaru salió corriendo a su departamento, añoraba con estar en su cama y comer buena comida de su Aldea, Hinata, Naruto y Boruto fueron directamente con el Hokage, a informarle de todo.

-¡SHINO!

-Ay no Kiba ¿Ahora qué? Todos nuestros días de vacaciones estuviste prendiendo varias veladoras rezando porque Naruto no se sobrepasara con Hinata… -fue interrumpido por el perruno.

-¡REGRESARON! HINATA Y NARUTO ¡MIRA! –señaló a los lejos.

-Ah que bien… pero se ven cansad… -no puso completar su frase porque su amigo ya iba tras de ellos, suspiró-. Aquí vamos de nuevo –fue detrás de Kiba.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? –Naruto estaba muy preocupado.

-Sí, solo que todo lo que nos dijeron me dejó muy pensativa…

-Todo estará bien-ttebayo –Naruto le sonrió y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No pueden estar ni tres segundos sin estar de melosos-ttebasa –Boruto disfrutaba molestarlos pero le daba gusto verlos así poco le duró su felicidad el puño de su padre estaba en su cabeza.

-¡OYE-TTEBASA! ¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESO?

-¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE EMPEZASTE! –la risita de Hinata los distrajo sin duda verla feliz era lo mejor de todo.

-Debemos darnos prisa para ir con el Hokage –sugirió ella, los rubios asintieron siguiendo su paso.

Kakashi los recibió escuchando las predicciones hacia Naruto, algunas cosas ya las tenía claras, además de lo Boruto, por lo que sucedió a Ko Hyuga, ahora más dudas surgían en la cabeza del Hokage.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí Kakashi sensei –respondió Naruto.

-Vaya es más complicado, entonces el primer punto se refiere a la hijos que tendrán en el futuro –Hinata se sonrojo, Naruto hace ya semanas que había asimilado la situación pero no se imaginaba si Hinata llegaba a enterarse de lo de Boruto.

-¡Hijos! –dijo Kiba sorprendido escuchando detrás de la puerta

-Cállate Kiba… en primer lugar no deberíamos de estar aquí –susurró el amante de los insectos

-Oh por favor Shino si tú también tienes su oreja pegada a la puerta –Shino se sonrojó trataron de escuchar la situación, pero apenas estuchaban murmullos.

-Hijos –Susurró Kiba una y otra vez -. Al menos qué…

-¿Qué pasa? –vio a su perruno amigo pálido.

-Al menos que Hinata ya esté embarazada…

-No… -Shino también palideció.

-Creo que vienen… vámonos Shino –el par de amigos salieron corriendo de la torre del Hokage confundidos, y con la idea que su gran amiga de la infancia estaba embarazada.

Naruto, Hinata y Boruto salieron de la Oficina, y cuando se dirigían a dejar a la chica de los ojos blancos a su casa se toparon con una chica pelirosa.

-Hola chicos que bueno que los encuentro –saludó Sakura.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio.

-Hinata necesito hablar contigo –

-¿Conmigo?

-Si ven acompáñame un momento, chicos por favor quédense cerca –rodeó a Hinata con el brazo y se alejaron unos metros, Naruto estuvo muy atento a la conversación notando como los ojos de su chica se ponían llorosos, y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, no lo soporto más y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, Sakura se retiró del lugar ya que la esperaban en el hospital de Konoha. Boruto también se acercó preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –ella se refugió en el pecho de su amado y entre sollozos le contó lo que había pasado con Ko.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se preguntó en voz baja Boruto muy asustado por aquel extraño acontecimiento.

Esperaron a que Hinata se calmara para ir la Mansión Hyuga y averiguar más de lo sucedido.


	24. Iniciando con la verdad

Los rubios esperaron afuera de la Mansión Hyuga por respuestas de lo que le había ocurrido al cuidador de Hinata.

-No entiendo lo que ocurre-ttebasa –suspiró mirando a su padre el cual tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta.

-Las cosas se están saliendo de control, pero no entiendo cómo… ¿Qué es lo que buscan esos malos? –lanzó su pregunta al aire, pero Naruto la logró a escuchar.

-Darnos en nuestros puntos débiles… -murmuró.

-¿Eh?

-Sí… el enemigo nos conoce bastante bien, sabe nuestros puntos débiles, para acercarse al golpe final-ttebayo -se cruzó de brazos-. Para ello ha planeado diversas estrategias, y nos implican a nosotros tres más que nada ¿Por qué el enemigo se aferra a nosotros? –Naruto vio el cielo tratando de responder a su pregunta.

-No Shino no puede ser cierto nuestra Hinata no… -Kiba estaba llorando en la mesa de un restaurante.

-Te digo que tal vez escuchaste mal… No puede ser posible que Hinata esté embarazada ni lleva un mes con Naruto…

-¿Y qué tal si sí está embarazada? –dijo mostrando gran preocupación en su rostro,

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas Kiba…

-Tú lo escuchaste hablaban de hijos… -lanzó un suspiro pensando en que su amiga era muy joven para ser madre.

-Kiba… no sabemos de lo que en verdad hablaban.

-Aun así Shino hay que prepararse para ser tíos como sucedió con Mirai…

-Kiba que no sabemos si está embarazada o no –Shino ya tenía mil gotas de sudor ante la insistencia de su amigo de que su pequeña compañera de equipo esté preñada.

-¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? … aun somos jóvenes para ser tíos… -sollozaba sosteniendo su famoso vaso de jugo.

Paciencia por favor rogó Shino mientras escuchaba a su amigo.

Hinata estuvo un buen rato observando a Ko, preguntando como fue su ataque y rezando a su primo Neji para que los ayudara, los rubios seguían afuera esperando hasta que apareció Hiashi, haciendo que el rubio mayor se estremeciera y recordara la promesa que le hizo a Boruto de hablar con él para formalizar su relación con Hinata, Hiashi los invitó a pasar y no pudieron negarse, entrando y esperando sentados en una habitación.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Hinata quien ahora estaba fuera del cuarto de su pequeña hermana una de las chicas de la segunda rama le dijo que Hanabi no se encontraba bien desde que Ko había sido atacado, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella, así que de todas maneras entró.

Hanabi estaba sentada en la esquina de su cama, su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Hanabi estás bien? –se acercó poco a poco hasta estar a unos metros de ella.

-Él es malo… -susurró.

-¿Perdón? –Hinata veía los ojos de su hermana y a pesar de que los Hyuga se destacaba por sus ojos blancos los de su hermana había perdido el brillo en los ojos, estaban opacos…

-Él es malo… -repitió.

-¿Malo? ¿Quién es malo? –trataban de averiguar que le pasaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto-kun? ¿Hanabi pero por qué?...

Hanabi miró a su hermana reflejando un odio profundo, jamás había visto eso, en todos los años de su existencia era la primera vez que se notaba frialdad en la niña de 11 años.

-Es mejor que te alejes de él si no quieres sufrir… -tras decir eso Hanabi se hizo de pie empujando a Hinata fuera de la habitación.

-Oye es-espera Hana… -la pequeña Hyuga le cerró la puerta en su cara, dejando muy desconcertada a Hinata, activó su Byakugan observando como Hanabi se recostaba en su cama y se cubría con las sábanas…

-Tíos… tíos… tíos… ¡NO SE CUIDAR NIÑOS! –Kiba estaba desesperado y más porque desde hace rato Shino y él pasaban por un largo callejón lleno de tiendas para bebés.

-Por favor Kiba nos estás avergonzando –toda la gente se quedó observando con mala cara al par de amigos.

-Oye Shino ¿Por qué nos observan tanto? –ni siquiera ponía atención a las palabras de su amigo hasta que se sentía la mirada de la gente.

-Mmmm no lo sé Kiba es difícil… Tal vez porque tienes las manos lleno de bolsas con ropa de bebé y juguetes…

-Pues son para nuestro futuro sobrino.

-Si… Kiba pero… -Shino no sabía cómo decirle con que ojos los miraba la gente-. Los aldeanos de la Hoja no saben que "seremos tíos" ¿Entiendes?

-No Shino no te entiendo –se cruzó de brazos y su insecto amigo no tuvo de otra que susurrarle al oído unas cuantas palabras.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! – Fue lo único que se escuchó del perruno al saber que los confundían a Shino y a él como pareja.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar mi padre me dijo que los hizo pasar –Hinata apareció con una bandeja de té.

-Descuida está bien-ttebayo –le sonrió de una manera muy tierna.

-Mmm ya se van a poner de románticos-ttebasa –el puño de Naruto dio a parar en la cabeza del pequeño Uzumaki, Hinata dejó escapar unas risitas.

-Eso es bueno…

-¿Qué Naruto-kun?

-Verte sonreír después de todo esto –suspiró.

-Gracias a los dos por estar aquí, es muy difícil y luego saber que mientras estábamos fuera le pasa esto a Ko –suspiró sentándose y sirviendo té para los tres.

-Entonces no saben alguna cura para ayudarlo a despertar…

-Por el momento no Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama y Sakura-chan trabajarán en el caso, pero es muy raro lo que le pasó, la manera en que fue herido, el enemigo es experto en el Byakugan, mi padre tiene mucho miedo que Hanabi… -recordó la manera extraña en que su hermana se comportó hablando de Naruto, negó con la cabeza y siguió con el relato.- Que Hanabi y yo corramos peligro.

-¡Jamás! –dijo Naruto muy serio-. No permitiré que les pase algo a ustedes dos.

-Gracias Naruto-kun –le sonrió.

-Debemos estar muy alerta –Boruto tomó de su té y la imagen de su hermana menor vino a su mente, también ella corría peligro y en estos momentos no podía protegerla pero sabía bien que su padre no permitiría que le pasara algo.

-Todo esto… Es demasiado… Y aun no entiendo mucha de las cosas que está ocurriendo o más bien es tan irreal a veces…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ustedes dos se convertirán en padres-ttebasa? –dijo sin ninguna preocupación el rubio menor para hacer desatinar a sus padres que en tan solo segundos estaban como dos jitomates.

-I-Iré por más té –Hinata se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación unos metros más adelante se detuvo, estaba muy alterada, su corazón no dejaba de latir, no podía creer lo que había predicho el sapo.

-¿Qué pretendes Boruto?

-Nada… ya el sapo se me adelantó el parte, ya sabe que tendrá un futuro contigo pero aún no sabe de todo la verdad acerca de mí, tenemos que decirle-ttebasa –suspiró-. Todo se está complicando y es mejor que sepa de una vez por todas al fin y al cabo ahora vive con la preocupación que tanto Himawari y yo estamos en peligro…

-Es verdad, hasta Himawari, aun no la conozco pero ella es hija mía, mía y de Hinata no me agrada nada la idea que también esté en peligro-ttebayo –su mirada se volvió seria.

-Lo sé pero en parte sé que está seguro… -Naruto levantó una ceja-. Si porque tiene a tu yo del futuro, el séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, nunca permitirías que algo le pasara –Boruto recordó cuando su padre, el de su presente, los protegió a Sarada y a él del enemigo.

-Por supuesto son mis hijos –revolvió los cabellos de Boruto-. Mi deber siempre será que ustedes dos y Hinata estén a salvo, moriría si algo les pasara, se han convertido en la luz que me hizo falta muchos años –Boruto vio con nostalgia a su padre recordando como su madre le contaba de como sufrió él por la ausencia de sus padres y que siempre era rechazado por llevar al Kyubi en su interior.

-He vuelto disculpen las molestias –Hinata se sentó de nuevo cerca de ellos sirviendo la segunda ronda de té.

-Gracias-ttebayo.

-Bueno creo que con eso es suficiente –Kiba había comprado infinidad de juguetes que hasta el pobre Shino terminó cargando bolsas.

-¿Chicos? –una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Ah Tenten… Hola –dijo Kiba.

-Eh… Hola… ¿Qué son todas esas cosas? –miraba de arriba a abajo las bolsas.

-Son regalos y juguetes para mi sobrino… -lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad.

-¿Hana está embarazada?

-¿Hana? No ella no… por favor ni esperanzas de que quiera tener pareja…

-¿Entonces para quién son?

-Pues para Hinata…

-Oye espera Kiba aún no estábamos seguros –susurró el amante de los insectos.

-¿Có-Cómo has dicho? ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¿Em-Embarazada? –Tenten palideció.

-Si bueno nos tenemos que ir… vámonos Shino… Hasta luego Tenten –Shino no sabía que hacer, lo que acababa de hacer su amigo definitivamente no era bueno, dejaron a Tenten en shock y luego de varias veces pensarlo salió corriendo en busca de Sakura e Ino.

-Nosotros nos retiramos a descansar, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo Hinata-chan –Boruto y Naruto estaban en la puerta de la Mansión Hyuga.

-Sí, además de comer bien –rio-. Luego que estuvimos un poco a dieta cuando fuimos de misión.

-Cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa nos avisas –Naruto le dio un beso en la frente, Boruto se volteó hacia otro lado evitando esos actos demostrativos de sus padres y Hinata se sonrojó.

-Sí, gracias, ustedes también cuídense.

Los rubios se fueron alejando poco a poco la noche estaba cayendo en la Aldea, y con ello una noticia que casi infarta a una rubia y a una pelirosa.

-¿Es una broma verdad Tenten? –Ino trataba de tomar una taza de té de tila para calmar sus nervios.

-No lo sé… Kiba lo dijo muy convencido es más hasta bolsas y bolsas de cosas de bebé llevaba consigo.

-Es imposible… Naruto… Hinata… No lo sé lo veo imposible Naruto es un idiota, muchas de las ocasiones pero lo creo incapaz de embarazar a Hinata, solo tiene 17 años, no están casados –decía Sakura quien también tomaba té de tila para sus nervios.

-No, no, no, no y no es que no puede ser cierto… ¿Y si verdad que haremos chicas? –decía la rubia.

-Apoyarlos, son nuestros amigos… y espero que esto sea una broma –suspiró Sakura.

-Aw nuestra Hinata, no puedo creer que nos haga esto ¿Qué le hemos hecho para que nos hiciera esto? Siempre la apoyamos con sus sentimientos hacia Naruto –sollozaba el perruno en una banca.

-Kiba por milésima vez, no estamos seguro si está embarazada, tal vez escuchamos mal…

-Ella es igual a Kurenai sensei, nos abandona, nos dejan solos…

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Shino estaba en una situación difícil lidiando con su amigo.

-Y si Naruto no se hace cargo lo obligaremos a que se responsabilice de su hijo… ¿Cómo se atreve a embarazarla? Hinata es una kunoichi joven, con mucho futuro por delante…

-¿Es en serio Kiba? ¿De dónde sacas tanta telenovela?

-Aunque entiendo porque se enamoró Naruto de ella, es una chica muy hermosa, muy amable, gran cocinera, gran amiga…

Paciencia se repetía Shino para darse ánimos a sí mismo.

Los rubios se dieron un baño y el primero en caer rendido fue Boruto, Naruto decidió cederle toda la cama, y él se acostó en el piso pensativo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que faltaba por ocurrir.

Estás demasiado preocupado el zorro de las nueve colas podía sentir todo lo contrariado que estaba el rubio, Naruto cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontraba con Kurama.

-Sí, es que es muy difícil todo… Hay muchos problemas, no sé la solución a ellos, Boruto, Hinata y Himawari están en peligro-ttebayo.

-¿Himawari?... Ah sí la pequeña que se parece a Hinata –Naruto no puso evitar sonreír al recordar la niña de la fotografía y el gran parecido con la chica de los ojos blancos a excepción de los ojos azules y los bigotes en los cachetes.

-Sí, ella está en su época y corre gran peligro, aunque Boruto me asegura que estará a salvo por mi yo del futuro hay algo que en el pecho –puso su mano derecha en el lado del corazón-. Que no me deja tranquilo…

-Te estás angustiando demasiado, no te sientes capaz de protegerlos a todos…

-Sí es verdad, tengo miedo de perderlos ahora que sé que ellos son mi familia, la cual me faltó varios años…

-No te preocupes… Te ayudaré a protegerlos pero es mejor que descanses, si estás así no servirás ni para proteger una mosca.

-Gracias Kurama –Naruto entró en un sueño profundo tratando de calmar su mente y corazón ante lo desconocido.

-¿Hanabi? –Hinata llevaba rato tratando de hablar con su hermana, pero no le abría la puerta, preguntó a varios de los sirvientes de la Mansión pero ninguno le supo decir que lo que estaba pasando por la pequeña niña de ojos blancos.

-Te dejo descansar pero mañana me gustaría hablar contigo –Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto, preparó las cosas para darse un baño y tratar de relajarse, pero también los pensamiento acerca de su futuro con Naruto la tenían alterada, así que decidió al día siguiente tratar el asunto con su padre, aunque no sabía cuál será la reacción de él.

-Así que ella es la Kunoichi del papel… -dijo el sirviente observando el ataúd destapado.

-Necesitamos seguir causando alboroto para obtener más recursos y así debilitar al dueño del Kyubi.

Konan abrió los ojos, los cuales eran negros típicos del Edo Tensei…


	25. Entre origami y kirigami

Hinata llevaba rato desde que se levantó dándole vueltas a sus recuerdos.

-Monte Myōboku ¿Eh? -Se dijo a sí misma y se apresuró a bañarse para preparar el desayuno y llevar a Himawari a la Mansión Hyuga, ella no se sentía capaz de cuidar de ella además de la enorme preocupación por la desaparición de su hijo, Naruto llevaba tres días fuera de casa, había recibido noticias gracias a las águilas mensajeras que se encontraba bien, había terminado yendo a la Aldea de la Arena con el Kazekage para resguardar a Matatabi en ese sitio.

Al caer las gotas de agua tibia sobre su piel Hinata recordó de nuevo su sueño, uno muy curioso en que ella, Naruto, su hijo Boruto y el actual sensei de este Konohamaru Sarutobi eran llevados al Monte Myōboku donde Naruto aprendió el Modo Sabio para investigar un caso extraño. Al punto que llegaron con el sapo más viejo y él les advirtió algo…

-¿Mamá? –escuchó la voz de su pequeña fuera del baño.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Himawari? –terminó de bañarse y se colocó rápidamente una toalla para atender a su pequeña.

-¿Puede ir mi abuelito Iruka conmigo a la Mansión? Es que el otro día no acabamos el juego.

-Sí está bien, antes de llevarte a la Mansión pasaremos por él.

Himawari asintió y fue a arreglar su mochila, Hinata se cambió y bajó a preparar el almuerzo, pero en su corazón había un sentimiento extraño, uno que la inundaba de preocupación y como su esposo se encontraba lejos en estos momentos no podía compartir con él su pesar, vio a su pequeña a lo lejos tomando su desayuno, sabía que tenía que ser cuidada, así que en cuanto viera a Iruka y a su padre les encargaría mucho a la pequeña Girasol…

…..

…..

…..

Hinata se levantó de la cama, se dio un baño y corrió a la habitación de Hanabi, pues desde ayer estaba muy extraña y le preocupada. Al entrar Hanabi no se encontraba buscó en todos los rincones de la Mansión Hyuga, hasta que un miembro le contó que ella y su padre había ido desde temprano a ver al Hokage para ultimar detalles de la seguridad en la Mansión ahora que Hinata se encontraba de regreso. No le quedaba de otra que esperar el regreso de su familia así que fue de nuevo al cuarto de su hermana y paseo por esas cuatro paredes.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede? pensó al ver una foto de ella y Hanabi de hace unos tres años. Y vinieron a su mente recuerdos de cuando les tocaba pelear juntas y por no lastimarla se llevó la decepción de su padre y que la trataran de débil.

Se sentó en la cama de Hanabi y observó las nubes de invierno pasar por la ventana y sin querer aceptarlo sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado, anhelaba que los viejos recuerdos se conservaran y haría lo posible porque todo mejorara.

-Tonto despierta ya-ttebasa… -Boruto estaba zarandeando a su padre para que despertara pero nada el repetía entre sueños el nombre de la chica que robó su corazón.

-Hinata… Hinata…

-Sí veremos a mi madre pero para ello tienes que levantarte primero flojo –pero nada Naruto seguía perdido en sus sueños.

-Hinata yo siempre cuidaré de ti-ttebayo –murmuro haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del rubio menor.

-Aw viejo estúpido… -rio y fue directamente por un vaso de agua helada para aventárselo en la cara, Naruto reaccionó al instante dándose un golpe con la mesa.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA-TTEBAYO? –Puso la cara de enojo típica de los Uzumakis.

-Ya era hora que despertaras, vamos báñate y cámbiate para ir a ver a mamá.

Naruto a regañadientes le hizo caso a su hijo por una parte si tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hinata, pero por otro lado rogaba que Hiashi Hyuga no estuviera, no quería toparse con su suegro a pesar que le prometió a Boruto hablar con él.

-Tal vez podría llamarse… ¡Masashi!

-Oye Kiba en serio no sabemos si está embarazada… -pero el perruno amigo estaba leyendo detenidamente el libro de 250 nombres japoneses masculinos-. Y si así lo fuera ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o niña.

-Shino como ya te he dicho debemos ser los mejores tíos del mundo por nuestra Hinata, pero me pregunto si el padre de Hinata ya lo sabrá…

-Ni se te ocurra decirle… -pero demasiado tarde en la cara de Kiba había una mirada de determinación y sabía perfectamente que se atrevería hablar con el padre de su amiga causando un alboroto enorme.

Kiba salió corriendo del lugar y Shino fue a detenerlo, usaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esto ya no se saliera más de control.

Los rubios salieron del departamento rumbo a la Mansión Hyuga, pero en ese día Naruto se sentía extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba estarse equivocando.

-Chicas ahí va Naruto –dijo Ino quien junto con Tenten y Sakura lo vigilaban detrás de un poste de luz.

-¿Están seguras que debemos preguntarle? –la pelirosa dudaba de hacerlo y a pesar que llevaba tiempo conociendo al rubio y además había sido parte de su equipo se dio cuenta que había temas que no podía abordar con facilidad.

-Si ¿Por qué entonces quién nos sacará de nuestras dudad? –dijo Ino quien no perdía de vista al rubio.

-Es verdad no hay otro método por el cual enterarnos de la verdad Pero ¿cómo preguntarle?, No podemos llegar y de repente meternos en su vida personal… -dijo Tenten suspirando e hizo que Ino se distrajera y lo perdiera de vista.

-Ya casi llegamos y es mejor que vayas cambiando esa cara, la preocuparás más de lo que ya está-ttebasa –se cruzó de hombros y miró feo a su padre.

-¿Y cómo quieres que esté? No me gusta verla así, ha sufrido demasiado… -suspiró-. No sé qué más hacer por ella…

-Haz hecho mucho por ello, date cuenta, que ella sonríe más… -Boruto recordó a su madre como siempre habla de su padre con orgullo y con una gran sonrisa y de todos los bellos momentos en lo que su madre sonríe con la presencia del rubio mayor.

Naruto sonrió dándose cuenta como la mirada de su hijo se perdía en los recuerdos, revolvió los cabellos dorados y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba fuera de la Mansión.

-Hola Naruto-kun, Boruto-kun ¿Cómo están? –sonrió muy tiernamente.

-Bien ¿Tú cómo estás? –Naruto acercó mucho su rostro al de Hinata logrando que ella se ruborizada.

-Bi-en Na-Naruto-kun… -evitó mirarlo a los ojos el rubio supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, pero no quiso presionarla para saber que tanto pasaba por su mente.

-Pe-pero por favor pasen…

-¿Tu padre se encuentra? –soltó de repente el rubio menor haciendo que el mayor sufriera de escalofríos.

-No, mi padre y Hanabi salieron en la mañana aún no han regreso ¿Sucede algo?–dijo Hinata mientras los tres entraban lentamente a la Mansión Hyuga.

-Sí, sucede que Na… -Naruto rápidamente la boca de su hijo adivinó las intenciones del niño.

-Nada, nada, Boruto está loco-ttebayo –el niño trataba de zafarse y la única manera que halló fue darle una pisada a su padre el cual se quejó de dolor y su mano se aflojó liberando la boca del niño ahora podría vengarse.

-¡PORQUE NARUTO QUIERE PEDIR TU MANO-TTEBASA! –Soltó de repente dejando tanto a Naruto como a Hinata pálidos…

-Escuchaste eso Shino, Naruto va a pedir la mano de nuestra Hinata –él y Shino estaba detrás de unos árboles cerca de la Mansión, Shino también tenía la misma expresión en su rostro de Naruto y Hinata, estaba pálido tratando de asimilar todo, pues ahora con lo que escuchó las sospechas de que su amiga estuviera embarazada ya no se quedaban en sospechas.

-¿ES-ES VER-VERDAD NA-NARUTO-KUN? –La chica de ojos blancos no podía creer lo que había dicho el pequeño.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO! –Volteó a ver a Hinata ella estaba en shock su mirada estaba perdida, Boruto no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas de la expresión de sus padres.

-Hinata no… no… no es eso… si quiero hablar con tu padre pero aun no de ese tema… -Pero Hinata seguía perdida entre su mundo imaginándose una boda con Naruto, Boruto aprovechó para escabullirse en la Mansión Hyuga y dejar a sus padres solos, más bien quería que su padre sufriera un poco tratando de arreglar el lío que generó él.

-¿Hinata? –Pasaba su mano enfrente de la cara de Hinata pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello-. ¿Ya ves lo que has provocado-ttebayo? –volteó pero el rubio menor se había esfumado Naruto se maldijo y rogaba ayuda con su novia-. ¿Hinata? –lo volvió a intentar pero nada, suspiró desesperado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea loca y la llevó acabo y sin pensarlo dos veces le robó un beso a la Hyuga la cual reaccionó al instante y sin saber que hacer dios pasos hacia atrás, casi caía si no fuera porque Naruto la tomó de la cintura y le impidió la caída.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? –automáticamente miró al suelo toda sonrojada.

-Lo siento-ttebayo –la tomó de la barbilla para alzar su rostro-. Pero era la única manera para que reaccionaras, con respecto a lo que dijo Boruto… -Hinata de nuevo trató de mirar al suelo, pero Naruto se lo impidió-. Si quiero hablar con tu padre –se rascó la nunca con la mano que tenía libre-. Pero no es para pedir tu mano… eso será más adelante… -esto lo último lo dijo como casi un susurro.

Hinata lo miró fijamente y sonrió, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban abrazados compartiendo un momento de tanta ternura, el corazón de Hinata se sintió más aliviado luego de llegar y enterarse de tanta tragedia, abrazó más fuerte a Naruto y sin poderlo evitar soltó algunas lágrimas liberando su tristeza, el rubio también la abrazó más fuerte para darle ánimos.

Boruto recorrió los cuartos de la Mansión no tenía un objetivo preciso pero quería darle tiempo a sus padres para que hablaran, y sobretodo que su madre pudiera expresar todo lo que en su corazón estaba, pero ahora él se sentía extraño, más bien no estaba seguro si continuar el recorrido, había llegado a al cuarto de Neji, miró el cuadro unos instantes y hubiera jurado que el cuadro trataba de decirle algo, una brisa se produjo en el lugar…

Naruto rompió bruscamente el abrazo mirando hacia la dirección en la que se fue Boruto.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? –Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-ttebayo –dicho esto salió corriendo y la Hyuga lo siguió.

…..

…..

…

-¿También te has sentido extraña? –soltó de repente la Uzumaki.

-Así es Nee-san –suspiró Hanabi quien recorría la Mansión Hyuga con su hermana mayor-. Yo creo que por el cambio radical al ir con el escuadrón nocturno.

-Lo siento toda esta situación también te está afectando…

-¡Ni lo menciones! Boruto es mi sobrino, haría cualquier cosa porque él y Himawari estuviesen bien, y no pongas esa cara triste daremos con él.

-Gracias Hana… -No pudo terminar ya que en la esquina de un cuarto había algo que llamó la atención de Hinata Uzumaki que terminó caminando hacia él.

-¿Pasa algo? –Hanabi también miró aquello y se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Han estado haciendo origami? –dijo levantando una grulla de papel pero tenía una consistencia extraña.

-No, que yo sepa Himawari no ha llegado a esta parte de la casa, pero no creo que sean actuales se ve el papel amarillo –dijo Hanabi también tomando una grulla.

-Sí además es raro el papel, es como si estuviera lleno de aceite…

-¡Así que aquí están-ttebayo!

-¿Naruto-kun? –dijo la Uzumaki soltando la grulla.

-Vaya al fin aparece mi cuñado.

-Lo siento por ausentarme tantos días dejé a cargo a Matatabi en la Aldea de la Arena con Gaara y luego salí corriendo hacia acá, tampoco podía dejar la Aldea de la Hoja sola tantos días y también a mi familia.

-Sí, sí, sí… el hombre de los mil quehaceres pero al menos ya estás aquí cuñado –suspiró Hanabi Naruto Uzumaki es una mala persona ese pensamiento brincó en su mente.

-¿Y bueno qué está haciendo?

-Nada, solo dábamos un paseo cariño y encontramos esto –Hinata levantó una grulla y se la dio a Naruto, al verla y sentirla la cara del rubio mostró asombro.

-¿Cariño? –dijo dulcemente Hinata.

-Es raro, podría asegurarles que he visto esto antes.

-Dah, por supuesto son grullas de papel, todo el mundo hace eso –Hanabi se cruzó de brazos.

-No… es diferente, hasta el papel, me recuerda a Konan –y a su mente vino su pelea con Pain y el ramo de flores de papel que Konan le dio para la tumba de Jiraiya.

-Dejémonos de habladurías iré a pedir que te preparen algo de comer, has de estar hambriento –Hanabi salió de la habitación dejando solos a los esposos.

-¿Estás bien? –Hinata acercó su rostro al de él para que se miraran fijamente a los ojos, así Naruto no evitaría mirarla y le diría lo que le pasaba.

-Lo estoy, solo me dio nostalgia –dijo en gran parte la verdad pero aún tenía un espinita clavada en el corazón.

-Qué bueno que has regresado quiero hablar contigo, pero después de comer… -Tomó el brazo de su marido y juntos fueron a seguir a Hanabi.

….

….

….

Boruto entró en el cuarto de Neji, dándole la espalda al cuadro ya que su mirada estaba fija en la puerta, camino despacio hacia atrás, sentía el aire pesado, en un instante resbaló y se dio cuenta que en gran parte de la habitación había trozos de papel, respiraba agitadamente.

Naruto y Hinata corrían a gran velocidad, la chica de ojos blancos activó su Byakugan para dar con el pequeño más rápido.

Boruto miró hacia atrás percatando la presencia de una persona que vestía una túnica roja, estaba encapuchada, dejando escapar cabellos azules, no se veían los ojos, Boruto vio como una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en el rostro de aquella persona y en instantes varios papeles empezaron a estallar…


	26. El Lazo que nos une

Boruto cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se vio envuelto en un aura naranja y se dio cuenta que en sus manos estaba el retrato de su tío Neji, volteó hacia atrás, su padre estaba en su Modo Kyubi, sin poder evitarlos lágrimas rodaron en sus mejillas.

-¿Boruto-kun estás bien?-Hinata secó las lágrimas del pequeño y revisó si no tenía heridas, saliendo de su shock asintió débilmente, lo único que recuerda es la sonrisa malvada del enemigo y toda la luz provocada por el estallido de los papeles.

-¿Quién es? –susurró, ni siquiera podía hablar.

-No lo sé, pero descuida Naruto-kun se encargará, debemos alejarnos –ayudó a levantar a Boruto y se alejaron unos metros, Hinata estaba al pendiente de su novio por medio de su Byakugan.

Gran parte del cuarto de Neji estaba hecho cenizas pero Naruto fue muy rápido y salvo tanto a su hijo Boruto como al cuadro de su viejo amigo.

-Boruto debes dirigirte con el resto del Clan Hyuga, unos evacuarán y los de guardia ya vienen, necesito pedirte que vigiles a Ko, que nada le pase por favor –el niño asintió y salió corriendo a la parte de la Segunda Rama, llevaba aun en sus manos el cuadro de Neji.

Hinata buscó a Naruto y estaba frente a frente del enemigo.

-¿Quién eres-ttebayo? –gruñó, al esparcirse el humo se dio cuenta del color de la túnica parecida a la de Itachi y Nagato en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el individuo alzó su mano derecha y dejó escapar una grulla que voló hasta Naruto.

-No puede ser… –dijo haciendo crecer su aura anaranjada para soportar el estallido.

El individuo corrió en dirección a Naruto y empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Konan ¿Eres tú cierto? –Naruto la sostuvo de uno de sus brazos pero este se deshizo al instante convirtiéndose en papel, el rubio lanzó una patada al costado izquierdo pero sucedió lo mismo aquella parte de convirtió en papel.

-¿Quién es? –Hinata observaba a lo lejos la pelea, deseaba intervenir pero momentos antes de llegar a la habitación Naruto le pidió que no peleara, no quería que ella saliera herida e hizo prometerle que no lo haría, pero se sentía mal con ella misma por dejarlo pelear solo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede? –gritó Kiba acercándose a gran velocidad a su amiga venía acompañado de Akamaru y de Shino-. Escuchamos la explosión y los vecinos nos dijeron que vieron mucho humo salir de la Mansión.

-Apareció un enemigo, Naruto-kun está peleando pero es raro, cuando ataca su cuerpo se convierte en papel…

-¿Papel? –repitió Shino.

-Sí, así es Shino-kun ¿Pasa algo?

-Entonces es la mujer que también atacó en la invasión de Pain, es difícil de atrapar tiene la habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en miles de papeles debemos ayudarle –Shino corrió en auxilio del rubio.

-Sí, Hinata tu quédate aquí en tu estado no puedes estar peleando –Kiba también salió corriendo.

-¡Espera Kiba-kun! ¿Cuál estado? –Hinata por un momento se quedó pensando pero sabía que no podía permanecer así mucho tiempo debía de ir a ayudar a su gente.

Boruto corrió y veía como varios Hyuga iban en sentido contrario a él, dirigiéndose a la causa de las explosiones, llegó a su destino, le permitieron pasar a la habitación, estaban preparando a Ko para llevarlo a los refugios de la Aldea.

-¿Cómo está-ttebasa? –se acercó mirando el rostro tranquilo de Ko.

-No ha presentado mejoría pero tampoco ha desmejorado pequeño –dijo una mujer muy amable-. Si quieres darme el cuadro de Neji-san yo lo guardaré y luego se lo devolveremos a Hinata-sama –Boruto hizo caso a la mujer, pero estaba muy preocupado, se sentía mal consigo mismo por estar ahí y no a lado de su padre peleando, pero la verdad ha estado en shock con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Es hora de irnos joven Uzumaki Boruto –dijo la mujer.

-¿Eh? ¿Sabe quién soy? –la miró extrañado

-Por supuesto cada noche antes de dormir, Ko me hablaba mucho de ti y del joven Naruto, han estado muy cerca de Hinata-sama, gracias por cuidarla, ella ha tenido una vida difícil y con ustedes ella se ha llenado de una luz muy especial –Boruto sonrió otras tres personas entraron, sin duda han sido enviadas por el Hokage para el traslado de Ko, todos se retiraron, pero Boruto por promesa a su madre no le perdió de vista a Ko.

Naruto ya tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, ha soportado bastantes explosiones y una de ellas se llevó consigo parte de la capucha, mostrando el delicado rostro de Konan pero los ojos negros de la resurrección impura.

-¡Konan tienes que reaccionar-ttebayo! –Pero ella seguía lanzando origamis explosivos-. Maldición –gruñó el rubio preparando un Rasengan, no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque pero Konan hizo aparecer en su espalda dos alas con las cuales se cubrió del ataque del rubio.

Naruto también recibió parte de la explosión y hubiera acabado peor de no haber sido por los insectos de Shino que lo cubrieron a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el dueño de los insectos.

-Sí, gracias Shino… -Naruto había perdido su Modo Kyubi, estaba un poco agotado y Kurama reunía más chakra.

-¡Vamos Akamaru! ¡Getsuya! –Kiba y Akamaru se unieron al ataque creando su famoso remolino doble, pero Konan lo esquivó con facilidad y terminaron destrozando una pared de la Mansión Hyuga.

-Demonios –gruñó el perruno, Shino guio a un gran número de insectos para que persiguieran a Konan, ella trataba de ahuyentarlos lanzando más grullas de papel explosivas.

-Es muy poderosa-ttebayo… -respiraba agitadamente-. Tengan cuidado… -respiraba con dificultad.

Por un momento Konan invocó más papeles explosivos en forma de mariposas que iban directo a los cuatro, hasta que una sombra apareció de la nada y los protegió.

-¡Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas! –Hiashi Hyuga con su Byakugan activado y con su jutsu evadió todas las explosiones.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó muy serio y enojado ante todo el destrozo ocasionado en su casa

-Sí muchas gracias señor –Naruto recuperó su Modo Kyubi compartiendo chakra con su suegro y sus amigos.

-Vamos –Hiashi con el uso del Puño Suave creó diferentes corrientes de aire para desviar las mariposas así Naruto se abrió paso para atacar con su Rasengan.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de sellarla –dijo Kiba frustrado, Hiashi no dejaba de lanzar ráfagas de viento. El Rasengan de Naruto impactó en el vientre de Konan partiéndola a la mitad, solo le dio algunos minutos para que todos recuperaran energías antes de que ella se regenerara.

-Vayan por ayuda… Pidan un equipo de Sellado, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos - Sin duda alguna tanto Hiashi como Naruto hacían un gran equipo. Kiba, Shino y Akamaru salieron del lugar. Konan poco a poco se recuperaba.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Hiashi, Naruto asintió preparando otro Rasengan.

Hinata estaba ayudando en la evacuación, llevaba rato que un incendio se había producido en una parte de la Mansión Hyuga, imposibilitando el paso a la guardia Hyuga para ayudar.

Naruto-kun pensó de repente y se preocupó por el rubio hace rato que dejó de ver la batalla para poder ayudar a la gente.

Boruto ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la Mansión Hyuga junto con los demás miembros.

-Lord Hiashi ha llegado a apoyar a Naruto Uzumaki –se escuchaban diferentes murmullos entre la gente.

Papá Boruto miró hacia el Monte Hokage y a pesar de que el rostro de su padre no se encontraba labrado rogaba a los demás Hokages que lo ayudara a su padre.

-También han mandado a Hanabi-sama para que se refugiara… -escuchó también. Tía Hanabi llevado por su curiosidad se asomó al lugar donde estaba su tía, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verla sentada sola con la mirada perdida y de repente los ojos blancos miraban al rubio menor, escalofríos involuntarios recorrieron su cuerpo, parpadeo y su tía ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está? –murmuró.

-¡Han pedido ayuda al Hokage! –escuchó un grito a los lejos, le restó importancia a lo de su tía y se dio media vuelta para volver con Ko, pero cuando al fin completó su giro Hanabi estaba ahí enfrente de él…

La batalla ahora se efectuaba fuera de la Mansión Hyuga, Hiashi tenía lastimado su hombro izquierdo, pero aun así seguía ayudando a Naruto en la pelea como podía, seguía lanzando ráfagas con una sola mano pero era imposible hacer la Rotación Celestial, Konan seguía sin mostrar una pizca de razonamiento actuaba porque estaba controlada.

-¡Konan! ¡Por favor-ttebayo! –Naruto deseaba en este instante que Itachi Uchiha apareciera, él había descubierto una manera de deshacer el Edo Tensei, a pesar que había varias maneras de detenerlo, pero el equipo de sellado ya había tardado en llegar.

-¡Te mucho cuidado Naruto! –gritó Hiashi.

-¡Sí! –Naruto generó un RasenShuriken de gran tamaño para ganar más tiempo.

-A la carga Naruto –Hiashi lanzó una ráfaga más para abrir paso al rubio y éste lanzó el jutsu esta vez hizo que todo el cuerpo de Konan explotara en mil pedazos de papel.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –Hinata apareció entre el humo generado por la batalla.

Naruto estaba arrodillado y de nuevo perdió el Modo Kyubi.

-Estamos bastante agotados es muy difícil pelear con ese Edo Tensei –dijo Hiashi.

-Déjame ver –Hinata utilizó su puño suave para sanar el hombro de su padre la detuvo.

-Primero Naruto yo estaré bien –Hinata asintió y aunque en el fondo a la primera persona a la que quiso ayudar era su eterno enamorado con su padre presente no quería llamar esa atención.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Hinata revisó con su Byakugan los golpes que tenía Naruto en todo su cuerpo, nada grave, así que curó sus heridas para que no tuvieran más problemas.

-Gracias –dijo él tomando dulcemente la mano de Hinata ella se ruborizó, pero Hiashi se dio cuenta de aquella muestra de afecto.

Naruto se puso de pie

-¡Vamos Kurama! –esta vez Naruto dejó salir al Kyubi.

Konan ya iba por la mitad de recuperarse.

-¡Debemos de alejarnos-ttebayo! –Kurama apresó a Konan en su boca y con unos cuando saltos llegaron a la parte trasera de la Mansión donde está el campo abierto para pelear mejor.

Hinata y Hiashi se quedaron atrás, aprovechó Hinata para curar las heridas de su padre e ir a ayudar al rubio.

-¡Ahí están! –gritó Kiba quien iba montado en Akamaru.

-Ya los vi –dijo Sai que cargaba con su gran pergamino y tres ANBUs detrás de él.

Konan utilizó un jutsu similar cuando quiso acabar con Toby, generó un tubo enorme de papeles explosivos, y los hizo estallar todos.

-¡Naruto-kun! –gritó aterrorizada.

Naruto abrió enorme sus ojos ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

-No temas hermano… -se escuchó una voz masculina.

-¿Nagato? –por un momento pensó haber escuchado su voz de un viejo amigo.

Al abrir los ojos Naruto se encontraba en un lugar extraño, todo su alrededor era blanco.

-Descuida estarás a salvo… -escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Naruto giró sorprendido pues si era la persona que pensó -¿Nagato? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡¿Acaso he muerto-ttebayo?!

-No… no puedes morir eres la tercera obra maestra, simplemente dejé en ti algo de mi chakra y con ello puedo ver la atrocidad que han cometido con Konan, lo mismo hicieron con Itachi y conmigo… aunque esté controlada muy en el fondo está ella, y sé que ella no quiere lastimarte, hacerla reaccionar será difícil pues el enemigo al parecer es muy poderoso, pero yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido… cuídate hermano.

La figura de Nagato fue desapareciendo junto con el lugar, Naruto parpadeó varias veces hasta que reaccionó y de repente estaba cubierto por una gran esfera de papel.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –dijo Hinata fascinada cuando al momento que Konan explotó los papeles también cubrió a Naruto con otros.

-Está reaccionando… -murmuró Hiashi.

-¿Qué?

-No quiere lastimar a Naruto está luchando consigo misma para quitarse el control de Edo Tensei.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo la mujer la cual estaba en una de las cabezas del Monte Hokage viendo que no funcionaba su plan.

-¿No lo mató? ¿Por qué? –el hombre estaba también ahí.

-Son las desventajas del Edo Tensei…

-¿Desventajas?

-Sí… el Edo Tensei puede fallar, el controlado se puede liberar… es por eso que en aquella ocasión retiré al Sannin, es muy poderoso y me quedaba sin energías, buscaré la manera de que no se libere, pero la verdad Konan no me interesa mucho así que pueden sellarla…

-Muy bien Konan te haré reaccionar-ttebayo –Naruto se liberó de la bola de papel y fue directo con un Rasengan, Konan esta vez no se movió ni para protegerse.

-¡Ella no se mueve! –dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Le quiere dar ventaja a Naruto… -le secundo Hiashi.

-Maldición mi control es casi nulo –gruñó la mujer, el hombre no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno utilizaré el otro Plan…

-¿El de la niña Hyuga?

-Así es… es fácil controlarla ella es muy pequeña y débil… será interesante hacerla pelear con su sobrino, con su propia familia.

-¡Hemos llegado! –gritó Kiba. Sai rápidamente preparó su pergamino y se concentró para poder sellarla.

Mientras Konan se regeneraba una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al fin había una señal clara que ella estaba siendo liberada del control.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto… -es escuchó provenir de ella-. Te he causado problemas lo siento… aun así sé que tú encontrarás la paz en este mundo… si Nagato confió en ti yo lo seguiré haciendo –en eso el cuerpo de Konan se vio arrastrado lentamente por el dibujo del pergamino de Sai-. Debes tener cuidado, el enemigo aún tiene a Jiraiya bajo su poder, sabes que el Edo Tensei es difícil de controlar tiene un punto débil… escuché decirlo de ella, no le he visto el rostro y su chakra no lo reconozco, pero sé que viene por ti… no sé cuál es su objetivo en concreto, ten mucho cuidado… -Konan fue sellada en el pergamino de Sai.

-Gracias-ttebayo –Naruto abandonó su Modo Kyubi y Kurama regresó a su cuerpo.

Hanabi activó su Byakugan y Boruto se preparó para enfrentarla.

-¿Hanabi-chan qué te ocurre-ttebasa? –dijo Boruto asustado.

-Deberías de tenerme más respeto… después de todo soy tu tía… -dijo Hanabi.

-¿Cómo es qué lo sabes?

-Después de todo hay una lazo que nos une Boruto-kun…

Hanabi se lanzó al ataque…

CONTINUARÁ…


	27. El fuego artificial de Hielo

No tendré el Byakugan, pero sé el Puño Suave Boruto se defendió de los ataques de su tía, pero era impresionante Hanabi era muy rápida.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijo Boruto sorprendido porque Hanabi había logrado obstaculizar uno de sus puntos de chakra de su brazo izquierdo, ahora éste le pesaba Maldición no quiero hacerle daño

\- ¿Esas son todas tus energías hijo del Séptimo? –dijo la pequeña Hyuga con una mirada bastante fría.

Un momento ¿Acaso está siendo controlada? Boruto esquivó los siguientes tres ataques, la mirada de Hanabi ya no eran esos ojos aperlados del Byakugan, sino que se volvían más oscuros, pero no llegaban a negros.

El rubio menor no le quedaba de otra que emplear en su máxima expresión el Puño Suave después de todo la mitad de su sangre es Hyuga no podía permitirse ser herido y menor por la pequeña Hanabi.

…

…

\- ¿Hanabi? –dijo una dulce voz.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso le debes contestar tú, Hinata lleva rato hablándote y no la escuchas que hermana tan más distraída eres-ttebayo.

-No creas que solo porque eres el Séptimo Hokage no puedo hacerte daño cuñado, pero a decir verdad no sé me siento extraña –suspiró-. Si debe ser el cansancio, si me disculpan me iré a dormir, hablamos luego.

-Tranquila –dijo Naruto acercándose a Hinata-. Ella estará bien es una Kunoichi bastante fuerte.

-Lo sé y gracias –le sonrió-. Volvamos a casa tú también necesitas descansar –Naruto asintió dándole la mano a Hinata, fueron por Himawari e Iruka, pero éste último se desvió dirigiéndose a su casa. Naruto llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Girasol, había jugado todo el día con su abuelo Iruka, al llegar a la Mansión Uzumaki la acostaron con cuidado de no despertarla y luego los esposos subieron a su habitación a descansar, aunque la mujer de ojos blancos insistía en ir a la sala para que su marido ocupara toda la cama y descansara mejor, él se negó rotundamente, era poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos y no iba desaprovechar cada minuto de estar a su lado así que la acorraló entre sus brazos y ambos emprendieron el viaje al mundo de los sueños.

Hanabi tomaba una taza de té, sufría de migraña, sabía perfectamente que debía tomarse unos días de descanso, pero no quería pues su sobrino aún no aparecía y no le gustaba la mirada triste que ahora habitaba en la mirada de su hermana. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo de malagana.

-Y Ahora ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo una voz grave y ya un poco vieja.

-Un dolor de cabeza padre, ya me preparé un té, me di un baño y en un rato dormiré necesito descansar.

-No te sobre esfuerces Hanabi o tu hermana acabará peor si te ve mal, ya ha tenido suficiente con la desaparición de Boruto y ahora lo de Ko, no me explico qué está ocurriendo.

-Sí si está bien –suspiró Naruto Uzumaki es una mala persona se quedó callada de repente.

\- ¿Hanabi?

-Nada, ya dormiré así que fuera –condujo a su padre a la puerta de su habitación y la cerró, sin duda Hanabi había adquirido más carácter tras pasar los años.

Se acostó tratando de recordar sus palabras ¿Dónde las había escuchado antes? Era ahora su dilema, llevaba unos días con ese pensamiento y no la dejaban en paz, cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de serenarse y lograr dormir.

Después de todo hay un lazo que nos une Boruto-kun

…

…

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? –Hinata fue corriendo a su lado revisando sus ideas.

-Cansado y herido… pero más que nada emocionalmente-ttebayo –suspiró.

\- ¿Quién era? –dijo dulcemente en su voz se notaba la preocupación por el rubio.

-Konan, una akatsuki, amiga de Nagato, aprendiz de Jiraiya… al final fue asesinada por Toby… ella cambio sus ideales tras la muerte de Nagato… -dijo con tono triste.

-Ya veo… también fue estudiante de Jiraiya-sama –Naruto asintió-. Ahora entiendo porque era muy poderosa y también porque tú eras el único que podía enfrentarla, ya que tú también fuiste estudiante del Sannin –Naruto se asombró de las palabras de Hinata y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Sí… -suspiró cansado y se dejó caer de espaldas ni siquiera quería ponerse de pie observó las nubes recordando a su viejo maestro. Hinata permaneció a su lado esperando a que el equipo médico llegara para atenderlo mejor, poco a poco el rubio se fue durmiendo.

\- ¿Se ha quedado dormido? –Hiashi se acercó a ellos. Hinata asintió divertida, mientras el rubio roncaba a sus anchas, y estiraba todo su cuerpo sobre el césped maltratado, era de verdad un niño pequeño, que ahora parecía despreocupado. Pero era normal en su estado estaba agotado luego de la larga batalla.

-Bueno, pero si es un flojo –se quejó Kiba quien observaba a lo lejos-. No sé qué le vio nuestra pequeña Hinata, sufrirá con un marido como él.

\- ¡Está agotado luego de la pelea! –exclamó Shino con movimientos de manos-. En cambio, nosotros nos fuimos del lugar.

-Lo dejamos con Lord Hiashi no estaba solo –se cruzó de brazos el perruno y Akamaru ladró, en eso unas risas de escucharon detrás de ellos.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Sai? –dijeron los amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, solo que parecen una pareja de recién casados –su sonrisa inusual apareció en su rostro pálido.

Las caras de los amigos estaban azules tras la respuesta de Sai.

-De todas maneras, no sé qué le vio Hinata, no sé cómo le tocó un tipo como Naruto- se seguía quejando Kiba.

-Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja–contestó Shino en defensa del rubio, los dos siguieron peleando, Sai prefirió ir hacia donde estaba Naruto para rectificar su estado de salud.

…

…

…

Hanabi y Boruto se habían alejado del lugar donde estaban los refugiados, Boruto estaba sorprendido la velocidad de su tía y su poder eran increíbles, no la podía perder de vista y más si portaba el Byakugan, pero los árboles ayudaban como escudo de su Puño Suave, la cabellera castaña de la pequeña adquiría un color más oscuro y a pesar de que Hanabi siempre ha sido más morena de piel que Hinata, ahora su tono también se estaba oscureciendo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –susurró Boruto un poco agotado

\- ¿Agotado hijo del séptimo? –dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Y qué le has hecho a mi tía? –gruñó el pequeño rubio. Hanabi rio y se lanzó hacia el rubio.

Maldición Boruro preparó un rasengan.

\- ¿Piensas lastimar a tu tía? –dijo Hanabi riendo.

Boruto frunció el ceño-. No, pero se me ocurre una idea –susurró, cuando su tía estaba lo suficientemente cerca lanzó su rasengan el cual desapareció.

-Te falló el truco.

Boruto sonrió y de repente su rasengan impactó el sueño creando una explosión lo bastante fuerte que dejó aturdida a Hanabi, ella se deshizo el humo creado en la explosión y por medio del Byakugan observó cómo se alejaba el rubio.

Necesito tiempo… No puedo hacerle daño saltaba de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad.

-Bastante listo el pequeño –dijo el hombre.

-Sí… Boruto siempre se las ingenia como el séptimo.

-Lo dices como si los conocieras bien señora.

-Es porque en verdad lo conozco desde que tengo memoria… -dijo en un susurro, pero una punzada de dolor atormentó su cabeza.

\- ¿Está bien señora?

Ella respiró hondo-. Sí, estoy bien, ve a la guarida, ya no hay mucho que hacer aquí, yo me encargo de lo demás… luego planearemos otro ataque.

El hombre de alejó poco a poco, pensativo de que otra vez su señora estaba rara.

Y porque lo conoces no deberías hacerle eso una voz en su interior le habló.

-Ya te he dicho que no me molestes – dijo la mujer.

Ni él ni el séptimo tienen la culpa de lo que te está pasando… estás a tiempo de volver

-No tengo lugar a donde ir… estoy sola…

¡No es así! No te dejaron sola en ningún momento fue él el que te apartó de su lado, tan so…

\- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! –la mujer colocó sus manos en la cabeza, trató de serenarse y saltó para ir directo a la pelea de Boruto y Hanabi.

\- No puede ser ya me alcanzó –dijo Boruto cansado de huir.

\- ¡Ven hijo del séptimo de mí no te escaparás!

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué mi tía Hanabi? –dijo deteniéndose en un campo ya algo retirado del refugio.

-Soy tu tía Hanabi pequeño Boruto ¿Acaso no quieres jugar conmigo?

Hanabi se colocó en posición de combate a cuerpo a cuerpo, Boruto lo hizo de igual manera, tal vez si lograba dejarla inconsciente podría averiguar quién la controla, y detener aquella coloración oscura.

Hanabi atacó y Boruto hizo lo mismo, ambos lanzando puño suave y esquivándolos, peleaban con una velocidad impresionante, Hanabi logró rozar a Boruto en varias ocasiones, pero él no se podía permitir un golpe más pues ya tenía medio inmóvil su brazo izquierdo.

-Demasiado bueno utilizando el Puño Suave sobrino.

-Claro lo heredé de mi madre Hinata Uzumaki –gruñó el pequeño atacando con todo lo que tenía a su tía.

-Debo de admitir que mi hermana ha sido muy buena en el arte del Puño Suave, pero sigue sin tener el carácter Hyuga, ha sido muy amable contigo también te falta carácter –rio Hanabi.

-Mi madre dejó de ser Hyuga hace tiempo y se convirtió en una Uzumaki –gruñó recordando que alguna vez le contaron la historia de todo lo que había sufrido su madre en el clan.

-Hyuga, al fin y al cabo –dijo Hanabi obstaculizando otro punto de chakra del brazo izquierdo de Boruto.

-Demonios – Boruto logró dar en el costado derecho de Hanabi, pero al parecer no le afectó en mucho.

-Careces del Byakugan es normal que no te funcione tus trucos, que mal que mi hermana tuvo que mezclarse con Naruto Uzumaki.

-No te permitiré que hables así de mi padre.

-Pero querido sobrino si tú siempre te quejas de tu él –esa frase hizo que Boruto se distrajera al recordar su pasado cuando su padre se convirtió en Hokage y como ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, Hanabi por fin inmovilizó su brazo, Boruto cayó al suelo.

-Pequeño hijo del séptimo, decepcionante… -Hanabi se acercaba poco a poco.

El rostro de Hanabi tenía un aura oscura, no sabía exactamente que le estaba ocurriendo.

-Bueno ya estás curado –dijo Sakura tras quitar sus manos del moreteado abdomen del rubio.

-Gracias Sakura-chan… -trató de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Hinata.

-Debes de descansar Naruto –dijo Sakura y de repente brincó a su mente que la chica de ojos azules delante suyo podría llevar en esos momentos un pequeño Uzumaki.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura-chan? –preguntó la Hyuga.

-No nada… bueno… -calló de repente Eso mejor lo consulto luego el padre de Hinata está cerca-. Tengo que irme aún hay muchos heridos los cuales atender, nos vemos chicos –se despidió con un saludo de mano y se marchó a toda velocidad.

-Está muy rara –comentó Naruto y suspiró-. Bueno luego le preguntaré –le sonrió a Hinata ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Hiashi seguía ahí cerca y sentía una espinilla que no lo dejaba en paz así que interrumpió el momento mágico de ellos.

-Gracias Naruto –se acercó-. La Mansión y mi gente no sufrieron daños irreparables.

-Ah… de nada señor –se rascó la nuca.

\- Pero ¿Qué hacías aquí tan temprano? –dijo muy serio.

-Bueno... yo-ttebayo… -estaba muy nervioso.

-Yo los invité padre –salvado por la campana.

\- ¿Los invitaste? ¿Quiénes?

-A Naruto-kun y Boruto-kun…

-El pequeño ¿Dónde está? –Hiashi lo buscó con la mirada.

\- ¡Es verdad!¡Boruto! ¡¿Dónde está-ttebayo?! Lo saqué de la explosión –se empezaba a alterar el rubio mirando como un loco a todos lados.

-Naruto-kun descuida, mandé a Boruto-kun con los refugiados hacia el sur.

-Ahhh… Bueno… lo iré a buscar antes de que se meta en problemas… hablamos luego –Naruto salió casi volando del lugar se sentía muy nervioso ante la presencia de Hiashi Hyuga.

-De verdad que no entiende, le dijeron que descansara, será mejor que te asegures de que no se lastime más Hinata –suspiró Lord Hiashi, Hinata asintió siguiendo a Naruto.

Boruto se puso de pie aún no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Serás mi tía, pero tu mente está en otro lugar, sea quien sea que esté detrás de esto no te permitiré que sigas controlando a mi tía –Boruro preparó un rasengan desvanecido.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas detenerme sobrino? ¿Acaso matándome?

Boruto lanzó su Rasengan el cual desapareció ante los ojos de Hanabi y velozmente aprovechó su distracción para darle un golpe de Puño Suave en el abdomen, Lo siento tía Hanabi se recuperó del golpe, pero en eso Boruto da una maroma hacia atrás destanteando a la Hyuga la cual recibe el Rasengan en el abdomen, Boruto esperaba que esos dos golpes en ese punto harían que se debilitara.

-Muy hábil sobrino –dijo Hanabi con una voz débil.

\- ¡Soy mitad Hyuga después de todo-ttebasa! –tras su grito de batalla Hanabi rio, lo cual hizo que el pequeño sufriera de escalofríos.

-Fue un buen intento Boruto –el golpe desapareció poco a poco, aunque si había dejado consecuencias que no eran notorias para ninguno de los dos. Hanabi rápidamente logró inhabilitar la pierna derecha del rubio. Él se defendió como pudo de los siguientes golpes, rogaba a su tío Neji que lo ayudara.

-Soy más fuerte que tu querido sobrino.

-Solo porque te están otorgando poder –gruñó estaba de rodillas cansado, el Puño Suave de Hanabi iba directo al rostro del rubio menor, pero se detuvo.

-Vaya muy astuto –una voz femenina se escuchó, luego de los árboles salió una mujer encapuchada-. Boruto Uzumaki, el primer hijo de Hinata Hyuga y el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Naruto Uzumaki, heredaste los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y los bigotes de tu padre, de tu madre las facciones delicadas la piel nívea… si hablamos físicamente… demasiado imprudente con él y demasiado amable como ella…

\- ¿Quién eres? –la interrumpió. La mujer no contestó.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi tía-ttebasa?

La piel de Hanabi se tornaba más oscura, sus ojos perdían brillo.

-Nada, ella simplemente se dejó engañar fácilmente…

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? –dijo más enojado.

-Ya te lo dije la engañé y ahora se está marchitando, todos en la familia Hyuga y el Uzumaki deben desaparecer… -la mujer se movió rápidamente hacia el rubio menor con su mano derecha en alto, algo la detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo? –ella vio a su lado y se dio cuenta que Hanabi le había bloqueado un punto de chakra de su brazo derecho pero la mirada de Hanabi seguía perdida-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Mi tía no es tan débil cómo crees-ttebasa.

-Maldita Hanabi –la mujer con su mano izquierda tomó del cuello a Hanabi y la alzó-. Deberías de morir ya Hanabi Hyuga…

\- ¡Suéltala-ttebasa!

\- ¿Por qué? Si ella es la culpable de que tu madre sea desprestigiada por su padre el gran Lord Hyuga.

-No es así… aun así prefiero mil veces que mi madre sea amable y no tenga el famoso "carácter Hyuga"

-Que ingenuo –seguía apretando más el cuello de Hanabi, Boruto trató de moverse, pero le era imposible la batalla con su tía lo había dejado fuera de la partida.

Suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver dijo su voz interior.

Los dolores de cabeza le volvieron soltando a la pequeña, ella calló a la fría nieve, respirando con dificultad, su piel se tornaba negra como si estuviera quemada, y dura y fría como el hielo.

-Ellos se acercan… -dijo la mujer mirando detrás suyo.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hinata ya que el rubio empezó a acelerar el ritmo.

-Siento algo extraño en el ambiente ¡Hinata activa tu Byakugan y busca a Boruto! –dijo alterado. Ella obedeció y aparecieron venas saltadas alrededor de sus ojos, buscó por todos lados.

-Lo encontré… -se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre-ttebayo?

-Boruto está herido, Hanabi también está ahí –su voz temblaba-. Está muy mal… hay otra persona ahí…

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a gran velocidad seguido por Hinata.

…

…

…

\- ¡Hanabi despierta!

La Hyuga abrió los ojos-. ¿Qué ocurre? –decía en jadeos.

-Estabas respirando muy fuerte y gritabas –dijo su padre preocupado.

\- ¿Grataba? ¿Qué gritaba? –se tocó su frente estaba llena de sudor.

La mirada de Hiashi se endureció-. Los Hyuga y los Uzumaki deben desaparecer…

\- ¿Qué? –ella palideció, pero no lograba recordar su sueño.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo…

-No lo sé – ella se recostó todo le daba vueltas.

-Hanabi tus manos –dijo su padre ella las observó asombrada estaba oscuras… como quemadas y la mancha se extendía

\- ¡Quédate aquí! Iré por ayuda…

Boruto pensó, entonces un dolor recorrió su cuerpo proveniente de su abdomen, se quitó el pijama quedando en ropa interior, estaba llena de moretones y uno enorme en su abdomen.

\- ¿Ese no es tu padre-ttebayo? –dijo Naruto, él y Hinata iban a la Mansión Hyuga con Himawari e Iruka.

Los esposos Uzumaki encargaron a la pequeña con Iruka y ellos rápidamente entraron a la Mansión, uno de los sirvientes dijo que Hanabi estaba enferma necesitaban ayuda especializada, así que corrieron a la habitación de Hanabi, se detuvieron en seco al ver que gran parte del cuerpo de Hanabi estaba negro.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo-ttebayo?

\- ¡Hanabi! –Hinata corrió a su lado, Hanabi estaba parada frente a su espejo viendo cómo se oscurecía su piel.

-No sé qué pasa –decía horrorizada con lágrimas cayendo una tras otra al suelo.

Naruto se quitó su capa de Hokage y con ella cubrió el cuerpo de la Hyuga-. Tranquila estarás bien –la sentaron en su cama y trataron de calmarla.

-Naruto Uzumaki es una mala persona –empezó a decir una y otra vez.

Los esposos se miraron unos a otros extrañados.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Hinata, pero Hanabi seguía repitiendo eso una y otra vez.

…

…

…

Naruto se detuvo-. Ten cuidado Hinata alguien se acerca…


	28. La verdad entre nosotros

\- ¿Las quemaduras desaparecieron-ttebayo?

-Si Naruto-kun es muy raro –dijo Hinata con cierta tristeza en su voz, Naruto y ella ayudaron a Hiashi a llevar a Hanabi al hospital, su cuerpo se había llenado de moretones negros y repetía constantemente la frase de "Naruto Uzumaki es una mala persona".

-También la tuvieron que sedar, seguía repitiendo aquello, se quedó dormida y mi padre se quedó a cuidarla –se sentó en el sillón y a los pocos segundos su marido la estaba abrazando, un abrazo muy fuerte y cálido.

-Gracias –dijo Hinata acurrucándose en el pecho de su rubio.

-Descuida Hinata tanto Boruto, Ko y Hanabi estarán bien –besó su frente y permitió que ella durmiera entre sus brazos, Shikamaru entró en la oficina topándose con la escena, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que puso en la boda del rubio y la chica de ojos blancos, con señas se comunicaron los viejos amigos. El Nara quedó de que se encargaría del resto del trabajo. Mientras Naruto con cuidado llevó a su amada a casa.

…

…

…

\- ¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Estás bien-ttebasa? –se arrastró hacía su tía, el cuerpo de Hanabi estaba frío, respiraba con dificultad.

-Tienes que huir pequeño Boruto –decía entre suspiros.

-No… -dijo Boruto conteniendo las lágrimas.

La mujer encapuchada salió de los arbustos marchitos por la nieve, ese día en particular empezaba a nevar, pero muy levemente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de nosotros-ttebayo? –dijo casi gruñendo el rubio. Hinata estaba detrás de él, Naruto instintivamente alzó un brazo para protegerla.

-Futuro séptimo Hokage y futura señora Uzumaki un placer por fin estar cerca de ustedes- dijo casi riendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –volvió a repetir el rubio.

-Que todos ustedes desaparezcan –la mujer sonrió debajo de su capucha y se lanzó al ataque, fue muy veloz, Naruto activó su Modo Kyubi, pero aún seguía cansado de la pelea con Konan.

-Ten cuidado Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata mientras ella aprovechó para ir a buscar a Boruto y a Hanabi.

Naruto detuvo el primer golpe de la mujer recordando la conversación con Hinata que había tenido minutos antes de que ella apareciera.

-Ten cuidado Hinata alguien se acerca…

-Lo sé, puedo verlo con mi Byakugan… -dijo Hinata con algo de temor.

\- ¿Ocurre algo más-ttebayo? –dijo preocupado.

-Sus flujos de chakra son raros, están muy expandidos…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata?

-Debes de tener cuidado Naruto-kun, no es un enemigo común, tiene mucho chakra recorriendo su cuerpo –Hinata volteó hacia el rubio y se dio cuenta que padecían la misma condición Naruto, portaban grandes cantidades de chakra ambos.

Bastante niebla se empezó a crear en el lugar.

\- ¿Eres de la Aldea de la Niebla? –preguntó el rubio mientras detenía los golpes.

-No exactamente, pero tengo unos cuantos trucos.

Naruto sabía bien que sería una pelea más difícil de la que había tenido con Konan.

\- ¡BORUTO-KUN! ¡HANABI! –Hinata corrió hacia ellos y fue directo a ver el estado de su pequeña hermana.

-Esto es imposible…

\- ¿Qué le pasa Hinata-chan?

-Está perdiendo energía por eso su cuerpo está oscureciendo –calló de momento analizando la situación-. Le está robando chakra… Pero ¿Cómo? –Hinata empezó a quitarle la ropa a su hermana, Boruto le ayudo ya que Hinata con la desesperación no se coordinaba. En el pecho de la pequeña Hyuga había un moretón más negro.

-De aquí proviene.

\- ¿Qué? –Boruto no comprendía.

\- Gracias al Byakugan puedo ver una bola de chakra en el pecho de Hanabi, solo necesitaba cerciorarme de cómo estaba su situación en el exterior, el cuerpo de Hanabi se resiste ante el chakra maligno, pero éste ha estado tratando de pudrir su cuerpo si tardo un poco más en llegar Hanabi hubiese muerto, ahora trataré de extraer la bola, no soy un ninja médico como tal pero la técnica del Puño Suave es muy extensa que me permitirá emplear algunas técnicas médicas… además de todo esto es una conexión con aquella mujer, le está robando chakra a mi hermana… ha soportado mucho Hanabi.

Boruto alzó ambas cejas y se quejó. - Demonios yo no heredé el Byakugan…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Hinata desconcertada.

Boruto empezó a sudar en seco-. Que… que… que mal que yo no tenga el Byakugan, ese ojo es muy útil-ttebasa.

Hinata le restó importancia a lo que había escuchado, luego lo pensaría, ahora lo importante era sacar aquella bola del pecho de su hermana.

La mujer encapuchada había logrado inhabilitar una pierna del rubio, pero aun así Naruto luchaba convocando un brazo extra con la ayuda del chakra de Kurama.

-Pero ¿Quién demonios es ella? –se quejó Kurama mientras reunía más chakra-. Crea niebla, pero no es de esa aldea, además de que sabe tus puntos de chakra como lo que hace tu novia, como lo hacen lo Hyuga.

-Debemos tener cuidado-ttebayo… Ella es todo un misterio – Naruto convocó las otras colas de chakra y en cada una generó un rasengan.

-Ingenioso séptimo, pero no creo que le funcione –la mujer rio, pero de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho-. No…

Hinata reunió chakra en sus manos como cuando convoca a los leones gemelos de su jutsu, con cuidado introdujo sus manos sacando la bola de chakra de pecho de Hanabi, ella se empezaba a quejar y se movía por el dolor, Hinata le pidió a Boruto que la sostuviera como pudiera para evitar que se lastimara más, y así lo hizo, Hanabi gritaba muy fuerte y comenzaba a llorar.

-Maldita seas Hinata Uzumaki –dijo la mujer serenándose y luego cerro sus puños convocando chakra en ellos.

\- ¿Qué-ttebayo? –dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Terminemos esto de una vez –la mujer se lanzó hacia Naruto con mucha violencia, el rubio lanzó los Rasengan, pero ella supo defenderse ante cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿De qué está hecha esa mujer? –dijo Kurama.

Hanabi abrió los ojos, la bola de chakra que extrajo Hinata desapareció al instante.

-Hanabi ¿Estás bien? –dijo Hinata preocupada mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó con dificultad, el frío de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, y los moretones disminuyendo, Boruto se alegró que el color natural de su tía iba despareciendo.

-Y ¿Qué hace ese niño aquí?

-Sabes ¿Quién soy-ttebasa? –preguntó nervioso ya que sus últimas conversaciones Hanabi sabía perfectamente que Boruto es si sobrino.

-Por supuesto niño tonto, eres el primo de Naruto –dijo Hanabi respirando fuerte. Hinata cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo de su hermana.

¿Tuvo pérdida de memoria? se preguntó el rubio menor.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó la pequeña Hyuga una vez más.

-No lo sé Hanabi, acabo de llegar, pero Boruto-kun podrá decirnos la verdad ¿Cierto? –los ojos de Hinata mostraban miedo.

-Esa mujer controló a Hanabi-chan y la obligó a pelear conmigo por eso estoy herido, no quería hacerle daño, pero si tuve que ocasionarle algunos golpes para frenarla, lo lamento –agachó su rostro avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? –Hanabi no lo recordaba todo estaba borroso, solo tenía recuerdos de la vez que el anciano del Clan Hyuga fue a hablar con ella, trataba de recordar, pero le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza que se la cubría.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces, descansa, todo estará bien –dijo Hinata y aquellas palabras hicieron que la pequeña quedara dormida luego de tanto sufrimiento.

-Boruto-kun déjame revisarte –Hinata se acercó a su hijo con cuidado aun teniendo activo el Byakugan y se dio cuenta de la misma condición en los flujos de chakra en el pequeño-. Estarás bien, pero necesitas descansar.

-Gracias Hinata ¿Dónde está el idiota de Naruto?

-Naruto-kun está peleando… debo sacarlos de aquí… e ir ayudarlo- Hinata curaba los flujos de chakra del pequeño, él apenas logró ponerse de pie, Hinata cargó a Hanabi y de dirigieron a un lugar más seguro.

Naruto y la encapuchada tenía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ella empezaba a mostrar señales de cansancio, pero aun así seguía peleando con todo lo que tenía.

-Vaya sí que eres poderoso futuro séptimo –dio maromas hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

\- ¿Quién eres-ttebayo? –gruñó-. ¿Qué es lo que buscas de nosotros?

-Vengarme quizás… o detener las futuras desgracias, pero es algo que entenderías futuro séptimo… así que la mejor solución es arrebatarte al Kyubi –volvió a reír y se posicionó para la pelea.

-Tu manera de pelear, la delicadeza y destreza con la que te mueves, podría decirse que eres portadora del Puño Suave de los Hyuga –una voz masculina salió de la arbolada.

-Lord Hiashi que gusto tenerlo aquí presente ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Naruto y Hinata no regresaban, fui en busca de Hanabi y me informaron que no estaba que tanto ella como Boruto se había alejado y volviendo a lo más importante, supongo que tú tienes que ver con el accidente de Ko ¿No es así?... Pero lo que no me queda claro es como posees el Puño Suave.

-Muy inteligente el líder del Clan Hyuga… Sí, Ko fue una presa demasiado fácil al igual que Hanabi –Hiashi frunció el ceño y se preparó para la batalla-. Con respecto a mi técnica hay cosas de las que uno no se puede enterar, pero será divertido si se une a la pelea.

-Señor Hiashi –habló el rubio haciendo que el Hyuga le prestara atención-. Es mejor que vaya con sus hijas necesitarán ayuda, Hinata me dijo que ni Hanabi ni Boruto se encontraban bien, ayúdelos, yo me encargaré de esta sabandija-ttebayo.

-Pero Naruto –Hiashi vio el rostro de confianza de y de furia de Naruto, Hiashi sabía que estaba herido por ayudar al rubio y que el rubio estaba en mejores condiciones de combate con la ayuda del Kyubi-. Entendido, pero ten mucho cuidado Naruto, si posee el Puño Suave sabes bien que no será fácil derrotarla… -Hiashi se preparó para irse.

-No tan rápido –la mujer fue directo hacia Hiashi, pero él se coordinó junto con el Uzumaki para evitar que fuera detenido, utilizó su rotación celestial mientras que Naruto hizo un Rasengan creando una explosión que logró rasgar la capa de la mujer y que Hiashi pudiera huir.

Ella saltó hacia atrás cubriendo su rostro, más niebla comenzó a aparecer…

-Creo que tenemos una oportunidad, adelante Kurama –sentenció el rubio preparando más Rasengan.

Hiashi llegó hacia los tres, los cuales se habían refugiado en una pequeña cueva.

\- ¿Están bien? –llegó el Hyuga muy cansado.

-Papa… Hanabi está muy mal herida y las heridas de Boruto son menores.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí –tanto la chica de ojos blancos y el rubio menor negaron con la cabeza.

-No, tú llévate a Hanabi, Boruto y yo iremos con Naruto –la voz de Hinata sonó muy dura, jamás se le había escuchado así, Hinata aun llevaba en brazos a Hanabi y se la dio a su padre, le hizo señas a Boruto para que fuera en busca de Naruto. Ambos salieron de la cueva en dirección sur donde estaba el rubio.

Hiashi se quedó en shock ante la reacción de su hija y luego se dibujó una sonrisa en su sereno rostro, sujetó fuertemente a Hanabi y salieron de ahí.

Naruto lanzó los Rasengan al piso para crear ráfagas de viento y desapareciera la niebla.

-Maldición –gruñó la mujer y volvió a generar chakra en sus manos, entonces se dio cuenta que dos personas se acercaban-. Excelente –salió corriendo con dirección hacia esos dos seres.

\- ¡NO! – gritó Naruto preocupado porque con ayuda de su Modo Kyubi se dio cuenta de igual manera de la presencia de Hinata y Boruto.

La mujer era muy rápida entre los árboles, Naruto trataba de seguirle el paso, pero era imposible.

\- ¡Cuidado Boruto! –gritó Hinata, la mujer salió de la nada directo a la chica de ojos blancos.

\- ¡MAMÁ! –gritó sin poderlo resistir el rubio menor, distrayendo con sus palabras a la Hyuga, la cual miraba al niño desconcertado.

-Fue un placer Hinata Uzumaki –dijo la mujer.

Pero una explosión la alejó de ella, Boruto había logrado lanzar un Rasengan desvanecido aventado a la mujer entre los árboles y ella se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.

No tienes por qué matarlos, estás actuando muy mal

-Tú tenías en mente el mismo plan, por eso aprovechas cuando estoy débil para poseer mi cuerpo –le contestó a la voz que la estaba atormentando de nuevo.

No es verdad, mi objetivo es simplemente separarlos, no matarlos… no podemos acabar con sus vidas

-Y con simplemente separarlos dejaste en coma a Ko Hyuga…- rio ante ello y prosiguió como pudo con su discurso-. Mi amo quiere el Kyubi a como dé lugar, y no importa el cómo, pero se lo daré.

Si los matas nunca lograrás darle el Kyubi, de igual manera si extraes al nueve colas del séptimo lo matarás… solo serán minutos para que todo se modifique y desaparezcamos

-Eso lo sé muy bien, tengo otras maneras para que el chakra del kyubi llegue a las manos de mi amo, después de todo aquel niño tonto que rescaté hace años me servirá.

Tobira no tiene la culpa de tus acciones y menos de que le hayas puesto un sello maldito

-Él siempre me deberá lealtad por rescatarlo cuando su aldea fue atacada, le enseñé una manera de portar el Kyubi y entregárselo al amo… sé que lo hará… porque si no sabe bien que moriría si pretende traicionarme, aunque fue un inútil tratando de teletransportarse o es que acaso tú tienes que ver con que estemos en este tiempo ¿Cierto?

Como lo has mencionado, sí yo los traje al pasado para prevenir desgracias, pero veo que me equivoque porque aun así quieres acabar con sus vidas

\- ¿Esta es tu manera de "salvarnos"? pensé que ese día solo nos detendrías no que llegáramos a este lugar…

Ese fue mi plan desde un principio, pero luego se me ocurrió que la mejor manera de prevenir estas desgracias era llegar a un pasado y prevenir todo, pero no creía que Boruto viajaría con nosotros…

-Después de todo es un niño prodigio que también debe morir…

No te atrevas

-Tú también lo quieres matar, separando a sus padres no nacerá… -la mujer se puso de pie-. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, mi amo tendrá el Kyubi si de eso depende mi existencia está bien… después de todo ellos no hicieron nada para salvarme…

No es así, las cosas no fueron así, no pretendas vengarte de quienes no tiene la culpa…

-Ya basta y déjame en paz… -la voz de su mente fue desapareciendo-. Aunque yo muera el séptimo y su esposa pagarán las consecuencias… y de una vez Boruto-kun… -la mujer de nuevo fue en dirección hacia ellos y se limpió la sangre de su cabeza.

\- ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien? –el rubio menor se acercó a ella, pero seguía mirándolo extrañada.

-Boruto ¿Por qué me gritaste mamá?

-Bueno es que yo… -No podía detener las lágrimas.

-Porque lo eres- dijo la mujer que desapareció detrás de los árboles, tenía todo el pelo rebelde y cubría su rostro en gran parte dejando que un ojo azul brillante se asomara -. En un futuro cuando te cases con Naruto Uzumaki, nacerán dos niños… uno de ellos es Boruto… luego será una niña llamada Himawari.

-Imposible… -decía la Hyuga sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Boruto puede que haya heredado más características de Naruto, pero tiene tu piel nívea y rasgos más suaves en su rostro, además de que posee el Puño Suave, porque lleva tu sangre… él es una mezcla de los grandes contenedores de chakra… los Uzumaki y los portadores del Ojo Blanco… los Hyuga… tu pequeño hijo… es una lástima que no viva por mucho tiempo.

Hinata fue asimilando cada palabra, y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, de cada momento que pasaba con ellos dos, de las semejanzas y diferencias que tenía con el pequeño y porque una parte de ella le tenía mucho cariño, ahora lo sabía era su hijo, fruto de su amor con Naruto, Hinata se puso de pie y dejó a Boruto detrás de ella.

-Sea quien seas no te permitiré que le ganas daño –Hinata convocó su jutsu de los leones gemelos.

\- ¿Entonces no es importante quién soy? –preguntó la mujer.

-No si tu objetivo es hacernos daño…

-Como lo pensé nunca fui importante… -susurró y de igual manera convocó chakra en sus manos.

-Ten cuidado es muy poderosa –dijo el pequeño.

La mujer se lanzó al ataque y fue una pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo impresionante, detenían los ataques de su contrincante y trataban de dar en sus flujos de chakra, lo malo es que Hinata estaba agotada por utilizar su chakra para curar las heridas de los pequeños, la mujer notó ese pequeño detalle y atacó con más fuerza. Pero Hinata no se deba por vencida, hacia recordar aquella difícil pelea que Hinata tuvo con su primo Neji en los exámenes Chunin, la mujer también conocía bien el tema de los flujos, pudo darse cuenta Hinata al ver que la mujer trataba de pegarle en ellos.

Detente ya la voz otra la atormento distrayéndola y aprovechó Hinata que su contrincante no se movía para darle un golpe en el estómago, vomitó sangre y cayó de rodillas al sueño, después de unos pocos instantes la mujer furiosa expulsó chakra creando una ráfaga muy fuerte que aventó a la Hyuga.

-Por esta vez tuvieron suerte… -los ojos de la mujer brillaron y ella desapareció del lugar.

\- ¡Mamá! –gritó Boruto y corrió hacia Hinata la cual estaba mal herida tirada en la fría nieve.

\- ¿Boruto-kun? –abrió los ojos la Hyuga y en eso el pequeño lloró de nuevo-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque es mi culpa todo esto…

-No, no lo es…

-Sí… si no estuviera aquí nada de esto estaría pasando-ttebasa.

-No te culpes pequeño Boruto- Hinata acarició el cachete rojo de su hijo-. No es tu culpa, ella tiene otros planes y nos incluyen a todos, no solo a ti, el que estés aquí no tiene nada de malo.

-Perdona… -Hinata hizo la cabeza a un lado sin entender porque el niño le pedía perdón-. Por no decirte la verdad desde un principio, no sabía cómo lo tomarías, siempre me contaste lo difícil que fue para ti estar cerca de mi padre sin entrar en un ataque de nervios - Hinata empezó a reír recordando las veces que se desmayaba delante del rubio-. No sabíamos cómo abordar el tema el estúpido de mi padre y yo con respecto a decirte la verdad, no quería que me rechazarás y… -no pudo terminar la oración ya que Hinata lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y el lloró en sus brazos.

-Jamás podría rechazarte… eres mi pequeño después de todo –y así se quedaron ellos dos fundidos en un cálido abrazo. El rubio observaba a lo lejos esa escena y alcanzó a escuchar todo.

¿Te quedarás ahí o irás a ayudarlos? preguntó Kurama.

-Iré a ayudarlos...en cuanto yo también deje de llorar –ttebayo –Naruto se cubrió su rostro lleno de lágrimas y se hizo bolita en el piso.

¿Es enserio? ¿Te pondrás a llorar? Kurama tenía llena la cabeza de gotas de sudor.

-Es inevitable –sonrió secándose las lágrimas-. Nunca me había sentido más pleno y feliz… no conocí físicamente a mis padres, todo el mundo me rechazaba, menos ella, siempre estuvo ahí cuando nadie me observaba, fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta, luego Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura y el Teme de Sasuke me hicieron sentir acompañado… luego se añadieron los demás poco a poco, pero yo seguía sin fijarme en Hinata, fui tan tonto y ahora sé que todo lo que desee de tener compañía cada vez que comía o dormía solo en ese departamento lo tengo ahora, aunque Boruto regrese a su época sé que dentro de algunos años lo tendré en mis brazos y también quiero conocer a esa pequeña que se parece tanto a Hinata…

Me enferma lo cursi que eres añadió Kurama y el rubio empezó a reír.

-Pero aun así sé que me ayudarás a cuidarlos ¿Verdad Kurama-ttebayo?

Pues no me quedará de otra porque eres demasiado tonto para cuidarlos tu solo

-Oye –lo miró feo.

Anda ve, yo me dormiré un rato, ya me tuviste mucho tiempo despierto Kurama se hizo bolita y se quedó dormido.

-Zorro flojo –Naruto salió de aquel lugar donde los jinchuriki podían entrar y se dirigió hacia su familia.

Hinata y Boruto seguía abrazados una sombra apareció y ambos sonrieron porque al acercarse se dieron cuenta que el rubio tenía los brazos extendidos exigiendo su abrazo. Después de un rato Naruto llevaba en brazos a Hinata y a su hijo en la espalda, sí que estaba siento muy fuerte para sacarlos de aquel lugar y que le curaran las heridas, todos los demás estaban preocupados por ellos y fueron atendidos de inmediato. Naruto y Boruto se despidieron de Hinata para dejarla descansar sin antes de que el rubio menor le diera un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Estás muy feliz Boruto –comentó su padre mientras caminaba por el sendero que los llevaría al departamento.

-Es porque ahora que Hinata sabe que mi madre podré pasar más tiempo con ella y ya no te tengo que aguantar tanto viejo estúpido-ttebasa- Boruto le sacó la lengua a su padre y Naruto lo empezó a corretear, sin duda ambos estaban muy felices.

…

…

…

Hinata despertó-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En casa mami, papá te trajo hace unas horas y dijo que volvería a la oficina a terminar de arreglar unos asuntos, mi abuelito Iruka está abajo preparando de comer –dijo Himawari quien jugaba con unos kunai de peluche.

-Gracias Hima, iré a ver a tu abuelito –Hinata se levantó se la cama y a su mente vino el sueño que tuvo hace unos instantes en donde Boruto la abrazaba, pero ella estaba mal herida.

\- ¿Ocurre algo mami?

-No, no es nada Hima –Hinata se tocó su frente-. Comeré rápido e iré a ver a tu tía Hanabi al hospital ¿Está bien? –la pequeña asintió y luego Hinata bajó a la cocina, agradeció a Iruka toda la ayuda que le has brindado todo este tiempo y le contó su sueño extraño, Hinata se quedó muy pensativa con las palabras de Iruka pues él le dijo que los sueños son una señal.

…

…

…

\- ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! –el hombre ayudó a la mujer a entrar a la cueva estaba muy mal herida, pero no le contó nada de lo ocurrido, se sentó y echó atrás la cabeza y su cabello hizo lo mismo, al volver la cabeza al frente el hombre por primera vez en muchos años vio el rostro de la mujer, y se quedó grabado en él los penetrantes ojos azules que no podía creerlo, pero brillaban, en verdad brillaban…


	29. La proposición para el futuro

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora? –Tobira le preparó un té y algo de comer, la mujer tenía los ojos vendados, el hombre no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de la mujer y esos ojos azul brillante. Ella no dijo nada solo empezó a comer, él se quedó a su lado por si algo se ofrecía.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu promesa? –preguntó el pequeño rubio que comía cereal con leche.

\- ¿Promesa? ¿Cuál promesa-ttebayo? –dijo llevándose un gran bocado de ramen.

-… ¡DE QUE HABLARÍAS CON MI ABUELO PEDAZO DE TONTO-TTEBASA! –Se alteró el rubio menor.

Al rubio mayor se le cayó la cuchara y quedó en shock.

-Se te olvidó ¿Verdad-ttebasa? –se cruzó de brazos el pequeño y lo miró feo.

-No… Claro que no… solo que Boruto con tanto problema es imposible hablar con tu abuelo-ttebayo.

-Me lo prometiste…

-… Y lo haré… es más esta tarde hablaré con tu abuelo… -empezó a sudar de solo pensado.

-Bueno –recogió su plato y de paso el de su padre-. No perdamos tiempo debemos de ver cómo sigue mamá.

\- ¿Naruto le propondrá matrimonio a Hinata? –comentó Sakura, desde muy temprano todo el grupo de amigos estaban fuera de la casa del rubio espiando, usaron el jutsu de disfraz el cual hizo aparecer una capa que simulaba nieve.

-Solo espero que el bebé de Hinata esté bien –dijo Kiba preocupado-. Ayer se le ocurrió acompañar a Naruto en tanto disturbio.

-Aun no es seguro que esté embarazada… -dijo Shino por enésima vez, pero nadie le hacía caso a excepción del Nara que llegó en esos momentos y les quitó el disfraz, todos se quejaron ante aquel acto.

-Tsk… qué molestos debería de hacerle caso a Shino, no sabemos si Hinata está embarazada…

-Pero Shikamaru le propondrá matrimonio –dijo la rubia muy segura.

-El idiota de Naruto se enamoró eso es cierto, pero no creo que sea capaz de embarazar a Hinata, son muy jóvenes para ser padres –suspiró Shikamaru.

-Ya se van –dijo Kiba siguiendo al par de rubios e ignorando al Nara, todos los demás lo siguieron, a excepción de Shino.

-Vamos Shino hay que impedir que cometan tonterías –el amante de los insectos y el Nara se dieron un apretón de manos en forma de fraternidad contra los locos creyentes de que la poseedora del Byakugan estuviera embarazada

\- ¡Señora! No debería quitarse las vendas… sus ojos aún no están bien…

\- ¡Cállate ya Tobira! –suspiró agotada-. Solo no tengo que activar mi Dōjutsu.

\- ¿Me ha dicho Tobira?

\- ¿Y? ¿Es que acaso no te llamas así?

-Sí, pero dijiste que mi nombre no era relevante por eso jamás me llamabas así…

-Basta de tonterías Tobira, tenemos mucho por hacer…

-Aún no está recuperada…

-Te dije basta de tonterías, llevamos ya casi un mes aquí y no hemos logrado mucho… -respiraba agitada-. Debemos actuar rápido –comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Por qué los odia tanto?

\- ¿Disculpa? –ella se volteó desconcertada.

\- A ellos, tus pa…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mi vida Tobira así que abstente de meterte en ella, tenemos trabajo que hacer y ya no soporto estar ni un segundo más así… Ve a hacer lo que te corresponde y punto!

Tobira se quedó quieto unos instantes y aun así la espinilla de porque su señora odiaba a sus padres le tenía en duda, ahora que veía su rostro podía notar que se parecía físicamente a su madre, pero tenía características de su padre…

¿Qué es lo que le pasa? suspiró inquieto, ha convivido ocho años con ella y no conoce nada de su pasado, Tobira se retiró la capucha después de tanto tiempo ya no soportaba llevarla puesta y ocultarse de los demás, se acercó al pequeño charco de la cueva y vio su cabello castaño alborotado, su ojo marrón y su otro ojo de Sharingan incrustado, cuando su aldea fue atacada, él estaba muy mal herido, al grado que había perdido un ojo, pero ella lo salvo otorgándole ese… la pregunta era ¿De dónde sacó ese Sharingan?, se hizo un parche con un pedazo de tela y salió de la cueva en dirección de la Aldea de la Hoja…

-A este paso llegaremos en mil años para ver a mi madre –se quejó el pequeño rubio ante la lentitud de su padre en el trayecto, la verdad Naruto moría de miedo como para acercarse a la mansión Hyuga.

\- Pero ¿Qué no te gusta el paseo?, hago todo lo posible para que lo disfrutes-ttebayo.

-Lo único que estás haciendo es evitar a mi abuelo ¿Cierto?

-Por-por supuesto que no –se cruzó de brazos.

Boruto alzó ambas cejas-. Sigue desplazando el tiempo y yo me encargaré de decirle todo a mi abuelo-ttebasa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con todo?

-Bueno pensándolo bien no hay mucho de que incriminarte, pero puedo inventar algunas cosas comprometedoras-ttebasa –se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en el rostro del pequeño rubio y podría jurar Naruto que hasta cuernos salían de su cabeza.

-Boruto Uzumaki no te atrevas –pero el pequeño salió corriendo y riendo a sus anchas, Naruto lo terminó persiguiendo.

La pequeña Hyuga abrió sus ojos.

-Hola Hanabi ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –Hinata estaba en el cuarto de su hermana velando su sueño, Hanabi parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrase a la luz del sol.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo –susurró, la pobre estaba vendada de varias partes del cuerpo, casi parecía una momia.

-Es normal, estuviste muy mal, tu cuerpo se estaba muriendo, pero Tsunade-sama te ha ayudado a recuperarte, pero deberás permanecer mucho tiempo en reposo.

-Hinata… No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó…

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Antes de encontrarme tirada en la nieve, no recuerdo nada… lo último que recuerdo es que se me acercó el anciano poco después del accidente de Ko… pero no recuerdo más –susurró.

\- ¿Anciano? ¿Cuál anciano?

-El líder de Consejo del Clan Hyuga –Hanabi se quedó dormida, era normal en su condición pues le habían recetado un sinfín de relajantes musculares para que no sintiera tanto dolor, pero eso declaración sembró la duda en Hinata.

…

…

…

\- ¿Qué yo dije qué? –dijo Hanabi mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de gelatina.

-Sí, eso dijiste de Naruto-kun –Hinata le contaba a su hermana lo enferma que se había puesto el día anterior y como es que repetía que Naruto era una mala persona.

-No recuerdo nada de eso Hinata-neesan… es imposible está bien que tengo riñas con mi cuñado es normal, pero de ahí a decirle que es un mal tipo… la verdad es que no lo es… solo le tengo resentimiento que te haya apartado de mi lado nadamás...

-Pero cuando empecé a salir con él nunca te opusiste…

-Porque sabía lo traumada que estabas con él –tomó otro bocado de gelatina mientras la cara de Hinata se tornaba roja luego ella suspiró feliz de que su hermana se encontrara mejor después del susto que habían pasado todos, Hinata recordó su sueño con Boruto en aquel campo nevado, de cómo lo abrazaba con ternura.

\- ¿Hinata?

-Si perdón ¿Sucede algo?

-No nada en especial –suspiró Hanabi-. Extraño tanto a mi sobrino que hasta sueño con él.

\- ¿Soñaste con Boruto? –preguntó Hinata alzando ambas cejas, Hanabi asintió.

-Que teníamos una pelea, pero lo curioso era que yo estaba más o menos de su edad, fue muy bonito y entretenido el sueño… pelear con él al mismo nivel… -Hanabi rio y seguía comiendo de su gelatina.

Boruto ¿Dónde estás? se preguntó Hinata preocupada.

…

…

…

Boruto dobló esquina hacia la derecha volteando hacia atrás para ver mejor la cara de desesperación de su padre, luego vio como en su rostro se reflejaba miedo, no comprendió porque, pero al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con alguien de espaldas conocido, fue demasiado tarde el rubio menor no se alcanzó a frenar llevándose consigo a su abuelo.

-Lo-lo siento-ttebasa –el pequeño estaba muy apenado, ambos se pusieron de pie.

-No hay problema, solo fíjate para la otra –dijo muy tranquilo el Hyuga poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Saldrá hoy? –preguntó sin querer el pequeño.

-Iré a ver al Hokage y luego regresaré, si buscan a Hinata está en la habitación de Hanabi –dijo y se retiró lentamente del lugar, después de que ya estaba lo bastante lejos el rubio mayor llegó agotado.

-Boruto ten más cuidado-ttebayo –suspiró.

-Tuviste suerte, pero al rato regresará, pero bueno entremos a ver a mi madre –apresuró de nuevo a su padre, pero estaba inquieto, el duro Hiashi estaba muy noble de carácter.

Hinata salía de la habitación de Hanabi, ayudó a cambiarle las vendas, curar sus heridas y alimentarla, aunque su hermana se la pasara más dormida que despierta, esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a dos rubios parados en el jardín de la Mansión Hyuga. Se apresuró a dejar las cosas y fue directos con ellos, aunque el pequeño rubio no se resistió y fue a darle un gran abrazo a la chica de ojos blancos.

-Hola mamá –susurró el pequeño en su oído.

-Hola mi pequeño –dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás hoy-ttebasa?

-Preocupada por Hanabi, aún está muy débil…

-Es normal –esta vez el rubio mayor se incluyó en la conversación-. Luego de que aquella mujer la controlara, es muy poderosa y no sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar-ttebayo.

Hinata asintió, pero aún en su rostro mostraba tristeza, Naruto la tomó del hombro para darle ánimos ella sonrió e invitó a los chicos a tomar un poco de té, aprovechando los tres de aclarar muchos asuntos. Boruto contó cuando despertó en la Oficina del Hokage y la impresión que se llevó al ver su padre tan joven y sobre todo muy tonto, Hinata no podía evitar reír al oír cómo se expresaba de él y Naruto simplemente se sonrojaba, también de cómo fue raptado por todos los demás con su afán de conocer al "primo del Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra" y si pasar por alto cuando insistía mucho en encontrarse con ella.

-Solo que ahora entiendo porque muchos se expresaban que mi padre era un gran tonto.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó ingenua la Hyuga.

-Si… no es posible que jamás se haya dado cuenta de lo que sientes por él, que paciencia le tienes-ttebasa.

Hinata rio mucho más y ahora el rubio estaba todo rojo.

-Pero bueno… espero que esto no afecte mucho las cosas –suspiró el pequeño.

\- ¿En qué sentido? –preguntó Hinata alzando una ceja.

-Bueno –el pequeño tomó un sorbo de su té-. En que ustedes debían de empezar su relación dentro de unos dos años… pero ahora con este hecho no sé en que afecte…

Hinata y Naruto se miraron fijamente.

…

…

…

-Entonces pronto será tu aniversario de cuando Naruto te dijo sus sentimientos, muy romántico que se te haya declarado mientras estaban en una misión en la Luna

… -comentó Temari Nara quien había ido a la Mansión Uzumaki a visitar a Hinata luego de que ella estuve un rato con Hanabi en el hospital de Konoha.

\- ¿En la Luna? … -susurró Hinata y a su mente vinieron imágenes distintas a la declaración de su rubio, se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos sosteniendo el plato que acabada de lavar.

-Y ahora entra más el frío, ya hace unas dos semanas que empezó la nieve… aunque no tan fuerte como en años anteriores ¿Hinata ocurre algo? –comentó la rubia de coletas.

-No… yo… lo siento…

-Descuida, estoy aquí para lo que de ofrezca y además sé que Boruto aparecerá –Temari le sonrió y siguió acomodando las cosas.

-Me disculpas un momento –dijo la Uzumaki y subió corriendo a su cuarto, dejando intrigada a Temari. Se encerró en su habitación a aclarar sus ideas, no sabía por qué a estas alturas del partido comenzaba a dudar acerca de la declaración de su rubio se quedó ahí unos minutos pensando hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

\- ¿Hinata estás bien?

Abrió la puerta-. Sí, solo que… creo que debo de ir a visitar a Naruto-kun, tengo algunas cuestiones que rondan mi cabeza…

\- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe?

-Por favor –ambas chicas salieron de la Mansión Uzumaki hacia la Oficina del Hokage.

…

…

…

-Al parecer Naruto no hablará con Hiashi ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –se quejó Kiba.

-Lord Hiashi salió… no es que Naruto no fuera a hablar con él –dijo Shikamaru quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Suficiente, nuestra Hinata no puede quedarse así… debemos meter presión para que Naruto se case con ella y se responsabilice de sus acciones -miradas de complicidad entre Kiba y los demás aparecieron, Shino y Shikamaru se vieron en aprietos, pues Chouji, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Kiba los atraparon y los dejaron amarrados en postes para que no impidieran sus planes.

\- ¡QUÉ MOLESTOS! ¡VAN A METER A HINATA EN UN GRAN APRIETO! –Shikamaru trata de zafarse, pero hasta chakra habían incluido en la soga que lo hacía más difícil de librarse.

-Kiba… estás yendo muy lejos… -Shino también estaba cansado de intentar que su amigo entrara en razón.

-Todo lo hacemos por el bien de Hinata –dijo Ino.

-Por favor Ino ¿Qué pruebas tiene de que ella esté embarazada?

-Han estado muy misteriosos, esos tres nos ocultan algo, si de seguro Boruto también sabe su secretito –Ino se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡BUSQUEMOS A HIASHI! –propuso Kiba y los demás los siguieron.

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? –preguntó Shino.

\- ¿Tienes algún insecto que sobreviva a este frío?

-Sí, tengo uno debajo de la manga ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Envíalo a Sai… es nuestra única solución –un diminuto insecto salió volando en dirección norte en busca del pálido amigo.

Seguían platicando imposible que pararan, llevaban varias tazas de té y Boruto seguía contando su vida en el pasado y no desaprovechaba para que el rubio mayor quedara mal en sus historias. Pero Naruto no le decía nada, disfrutaba el momento.

-Ahí está… -dijo Kiba que a lo lejos divisó a Hiashi Hyuga mientras salía de la Oficina del Hokage y corrió para alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? –preguntó al ver como el perruno se acercó desesperado.

-Lord Hiashi buenas, verá hay algo que tenemos que contarle –empezó el perruno y la cara de Hiashi empezaba a palidecer.

\- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Todos los amigos quedaron aturdidos ante aquel grito.

-Oh no… -dijo Shikamaru mientras esperaba a que Shino fuera liberado, Sai llegó a ayudarlos, pero era demasiado tarde los chicos alcanzaron su objetivo así que ahora solo esperaban que el desastre no fuera muy grande.

\- ¿Escucharon ese grito-ttebayo? –A Naruto se le enchinó la piel.

\- ¿Grito? –dijo Hinata extrañada de las palabras de su rubio-. No Naruto-kun yo no he escuchado nada…

-Ni yo –secundó el pequeño.

-Qué raro –dijo tocándose su barbilla Hubiera jurado que esa voz era de… unos pisadas fuertes y rápidas que se aproximaban lo sacaron de su pensamiento.

\- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! –Apareció Hiashi Hyuga con un aura negra a su alrededor y los cabellos parados haciendo alusión al temible habanero sangriento (Kushina Uzumaki)

\- ¡AAAAAAAH-TTEBAYO! –Naruto se ocultó detrás de Hinata y Boruto.

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Hinata impidiendo que matara a su amado.

\- ¡QUITATE HINATA! ¡TENGO QUE MATAR A ESTA SABANDIJA!

\- ¿Por qué papá? –Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, Boruto se fue alejando poco a poco hasta toparse con la pared, en cambio Naruto seguía detrás de Hinata temblando por el miedo que le daba su suegro.

-Y todavía preguntas el por qué Hinata Hyuga –dijo muy furioso.

-No te entiendo de verdad ¡Explícanos! –exigió preocupada.

-Es que no lo puedo creer… Hinata… sé que todos estos años nuestra relación a tenido varios tropiezos… pero jamás pensé que fueran capaz de llegar tan lejos…

\- ¿Lejos en qué padre?

\- ¡QUE ESTES ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE NARUTO UZUMAKI!

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –Gritaron muy sorprendidos Boruto, Naruto y Hinata.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE EMBARAZADA-TTEBASA?! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! –Boruto se le dejó ir a su padre.

\- ¡UN MOMENTO-TTEBAYO! ¡ESTO ES UN ERROR! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTÉ EMBARAZADA!

\- ¿Padre quién te ha dicho eso? Es un gran error yo no espero ningún hijo de Naruto.

\- ¡¿A NO?! –Dijeron Hiashi y Boruto al mismo tiempo.

-Tus amigos –dijo Hiashi suavizando su expresión.

-Fueron ideas de Kiba y los demás le hicieron caso –dijo Shino entrando para salvar a su rubio amigo acompañado de Shikamaru y Sai-. El día que volvieron de su misión y fueron con el Hokage, Kiba fue a espiarlos y yo terminé siguiéndolo, ahí escuchamos acerca algo de tus futuros hijos… se hizo la idea de que estabas embarazada de Naruto.

-Bueno es normal que pensara eso sí son novios –soltó Sai.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO? –Otra vez el aura oscura estaba alrededor de Hiashi - ¿CÓMO QUE SON NOVIOS USTEDES DOS?

-Desde el Festival de Noche Buena –dijo Sai, Shikamaru le tapó la boca para que no siguiera metiendo la pata.

Hiashi miró feo a su hija, ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Yo quiero hablar con usted acerca de todo esto –dijo Naruto muy serio-. Si podemos hacerlo en privado –demandó el rubio y Hiashi le indicó el camino. Todos los demás se quedaron inquietos.

\- ¡HINATA! ¡FELICIDADES! –Aparecieron Kiba y los demás con miles de regalos para el bebé, la Hyuga los fulminó con la mirada. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada fría en su amiga, dio la media vuelta no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos. Así que Boruto intervino explicando todo lo que había pasado en la misión y porque se mencionaban hijos en la conversación con el Hokage, todos estaban muy apenados. Hinata suspiró y pidió de favor que a la próxima no sacaran conclusiones precipitadas.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Hiashi, fueron a una habitación para hablar.

-Ammm bueno –se rascó la nuca.

-Habla –dijo muy serio Hiashi e hizo que al Uzumaki se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Me enamoré de su hija y ella corresponde a mis sentimientos… bueno de hecho las cosas en sí se dieron al revés ella ya estaba enamorada de mí y pues yo no me he atrevido a faltarle al respeto, al contrario, le estoy muy agradecida con ella… pienso llevar las cosas como se deben… sé que tal vez no soy el mejor para ser su yerno, pero yo juro que me esforzaré para que sea feliz-ttebayo –Naruto paró su parloteo al ver la mano de Hiashi que le indicaba que se detuviera.

-Lo sé… se de tu determinación y que no dejas atrás tus convicciones… nunca pensé que sería duro ver a mis hijas crecer y seguir su propio camino… pero Hinata y tú aún son menores…

-Eso lo tengo entendido, aun no estamos en edad para casarnos o tener hijos sino dentro de un par de años me gustaría que Hinata fuera mi esposa-ttebayo.

Hiashi Hyuga sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro del rubio dando a entender su aprobación para el futuro de su hija con el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja,

Salieron de la habitación para dar la noticia de que Hiashi ha aprobado tanto la relación como el futuro casamiento de su hija mayor Hinata Hyuga con Naruto Uzumaki, todos estaban sorprendidos. Pero al final aceptaron la noticia con gran felicidad, todos se fueron yendo de la Mansión a sus respectivos lugares, Boruto y Naruto volvieron al departamento. Luego del que el rubio mayor sufriera múltiples mini infartos.

Hiashi por medio del Byakugan observaba como los rubios se alejaban poco a poco y esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Tobira se había infiltrado en la Aldea de la Hoja, cumpliría con las órdenes de su señora pero quería investigar más acerca de ella.


	30. El trabajo de todo suegro

\- ¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Se sorprendió el Nara quien iba de un lado a otro con tanto papeleo.

-En vez de que te alegres de ver a tu esposa, le preguntas por qué está aquí, no cambias Nara –dijo la rubia mirándolo feo.

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, ambos empezaron a reír.

-Hinata quería ver a Naruto, no sé lo que le ocurre hoy, pero ha estado muy rara, así que la he acompañado, pobre es muy difícil todo lo que está sucediendo.

-Es normal que esté rara, está con los nervios de punta, su hijo, Ko, su hermana… Tsk, le ha pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo…

-También Naruto no lo está llevando nada bien… -agregó Temari con un tono de tristeza, pues ellos actuarían de igual manera si algo le sucedía a su hijo Shikadai.

-Sí… debe de cumplir con su deber de Hokage al mismo tiempo que buscar a su hijo –suspiró el Nara.

-Solo por esta situación dejaré que llegues tarde a casa –miró divertida a su marido y este se despidió para seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo.

-Adelante –dijo el séptimo Hokage luego de que tocaran a la puerta.

-Hola Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata muy tímida, a pesar de dejar esa timidez atrás la sentía por interrumpir el trabajo de su marido-. Perdón que te moles…

Pero el rubio ya estaba enfrente de ella, cerró la puerta y atrapó a Hinata entre sus brazos-. ¿Qué hemos dicho acerca de que me visites en la oficina-ttebayo? –dijo con cierto tono.

-Que no soy ninguna molestia y que puedo venir a visitarte las veces que quiera –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa-ttebayo?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo que puede que sea una tontería, pero tengo mis dudas.

El Uzumaki alzó una ceja escuchando toda la historia de Hinata.

…

…

…

\- ¡YA DESPIERTA-TTEBASA! –Boruto como siempre tenía el trabajo más difícil: Despertar a su padre.

-Ya voy-ttebayo –se volvió hacer bolita en la cama y comenzó a roncar.

-Muy bien tú lo pediste… si no te levantas Gama-chan morirá –Boruto tomó el monedero en forma de rana de su padre y le acercó un encendedor.

\- ¡NOOO, TODOS MENOS ÉL-TTEBAYO! ¡ESTÁN MIS AHORROS PARA IR A COMER RAMEN! –Se cayó de la cama de la impresión, Boruto acercaba la llama lentamente a la rana.

\- ¡NOOOO YA ME LEVANTÉ! –dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡FALTA QUE TE VISTAS IDIOTA! ¡TIENES 10 MINUTOS PARA ESTAR LISTO O SI NO MORIRÁ!

-NOOOOOO ¡ESPERA-TTEBAYO! ¡YA ESTOY LISTO! ¡YA ESTOY-TTEBAYO! –Naruto tomó como pudo su ropa y se metió a bañar a la velocidad de la luz.

-Vaya este truco si funciona –dijo colocando a Gama-chan en su lugar, vino a su mente un recuerdo de cuando hubo una feria en la Aldea y asistió con toda su familia, Boruto y Himawari quería un juguete y Naruto terminó sacando su rana para tomar dinero y pagar-. Sí que le tienes afecto a esto… -suspiró mientras esperaba a que su padre estuviera listo. Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto se había "arreglado" pero su cabello estaba despeinado y mojado, la ropa que se puso estaba mal puesta, los calcetines de diferentes colores, su playera estaba al revés y la chamarra que se puso sin duda no era la suya sino la del pequeño Boruto.

\- ¡PEDAZO DE TONTO ARRÉGLATE BIEN-TTEBASA!

\- ¿Arreglarme bien? –Naruto volteó al espejo de cuerpo completo y se observó detenidamente-. Ahora entiendo porque sentía la ropa ajustada-ttebayo –rio a carcajadas y puso su mano en la nuca.

Boruto lo miró feo y sacó el amenazante encendedor cerca de Gama-chan, el rubio palideció dándose prisa para cambiarse.

\- ¡Listo!

Esta vez el rubio parecía decente, tomaron las cosas, y Boruto delicadamente tomó su foto familiar y la guardó en su mochila, fueron directamente a la casa de Hinata.

-De seguro nos odia -decía Kiba deprimido.

-Eso te pasa por sacar miles de tonterías, pero Hinata es muy noble de corazón que hasta te perdonó, yo te hubiera matado -dijo el amante de los insectos, él y todos los demás amigos estaba reunidos desayunando hablando de cómo preparar una gran disculpa a Hinata, aunque ella la noche anterior decidió perdonar semejante locura. Pero aun así todos estaban deprimidos. Shikamaru y Shino suspiraron aliviados de que Hiashi Hyuga no asesinara al Héroe de la Guerra y Sai, pues él también estaba ahí con ellos desayunando y dibujando tan triste escena.

-Mira hay dos guardaespaldas en la entrada de la Mansión -dijo el pequeño rubio.

Ambos rubios se acercaron dispuestos a entrar a la Mansión para visitar a Hinata, pero el paso les fue denegado.

-Oigan ¿Qué les sucede-ttebayo? -dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento señor Uzumaki tenemos la orden de no dejarlo pasar ni a su primo ni a usted.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -dijeron padre e hijo asombrados.

-Son órdenes de Lord Hiashi y tenga dejó esto para usted -uno de los guardias le entregó un pequeño pergamino a Naruto-. Ahora por favor señor Uzumaki no haga las cosas más difíciles y váyase.

Los rubios se alejaron un poco de la Mansión y abrieron el pergamino dejándolos pálidos.

UZUMAKI NARUTO

AYER POR LA NOCHE ESTUVE ANALIZANDO TODA ESTA SITUACIÓN.

Y EN UN PRINCIPIO NO ME QUEDÓ DE OTRA QUE ACEPTARLA.

PERO PÉNSANDOLO BIEN, DECLINO AQUELLA PROPUESTA Y RECHAZO SU RELACIÓN.

ASÍ QUE MAS TE VALE NO ACERCARTE A HINATA.

HIASHI HYUGA.

Palidecieron más los rubios y se miraron uno al otro.

-Entonces avisaste a Naruto-kun que yo no iba a estar hoy padre

-Sí, si Hinata dejé un recado.

Hinata no pudo verlo, pero en el rostro de Hiashi se dibujó una sonrisa. Hinata y él salieron desde temprano hacia el hospital de la Aldea de la Hoja, para recoger más medicamentos para Hanabi, la cual estaba teniendo una recuperación favorable, pero en la cabeza de la Hyuga seguía la duda de la conversación que había tenido con su hermana acerca del anciano, lo investigaría después, ya que con tanto contratiempo no le había prestado tanta atención.

\- ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE AYER A MI ABUELO-TTEBASA? -El rubio menor estaba alterado no podía creer la decisión que el líder del Clan Hyuga había tomado.

\- ¡YA TE LO DIJE-TTEBAYO! ¡LE DIJE DE MIS BUENOS SENTIMIENTOS POR HINATA Y QUE EN UN FUTURO ME GUSTARÍA CASARME CON ELLA-TTEBAYO! -estaba tirado en el piso de su departamento.

\- ¡DEBISTE DE HABER COMETIDO ALGUNA TONTERÍA PARA QUE AHORA DADO HAYA ÓRDENES DE QUE NO TE DEJE PASAR! ¡SE TE DA BIEN SER UN TONTO, SIEMPRE METES LA PATA-TTEBASA!

\- ¡PERO YO NO LE DIJE NADA QUE NO FUERA VERDAD! -Se cruzó se brazos y en solo instantes se hizo bolita deprimido.

Boruto suspiró rendido-. Espera aquí, yo arreglaré eso.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¿A dónde vas?

-Te dije que te quedes aquí sino quieres que Gama-chan muera -dijo Boruto desafiante acercando el encendedor al monedero de su padre.

-Sí… ya entendí… -se sentó y se quedó quieto mientras veía su hijo alejarse. Naruto cerró los ojos un buen rato concentrándose hasta que activó su MODO Sabio.

\- ¿Otra vez quieres ir a tomar un café con ese niño problemático? Konohamaru-kun no te entiendo.

-Vamos Moegi, Boruto es un buen chico-kore… Además, no lo he visto desde que regresé de la misión con él.

\- ¡Hace como tres días! ¡TRES!

-Alguien está celosa -dijo Udon cantando y riendo.

\- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! -gruñó Moegi-. Solo que Konohamaru-kun no debería de juntarse con gente problemática, afectaría a su imagen de futuro Hokage -pero Moegi se dio cuenta que no era escuchada por el Sarutobi ya que a lo lejos iba Boruto a gran velocidad así que lo terminó persiguiendo-. ¡HEY ESPERA!

-Ni modo Moegi, pensar que Konohamaru quiere estar más con Boruto que contigo.

\- ¡CÁLLATE UDON! -Le doy tremendo golpe en la cabeza que hasta lo dejó inconsciente.

-Boruto ¡ESPERA-KORE!

El rubio menor se detuvo ante el gritó y volteó a ver qué pasaba.

-Ah, Konohamaru ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso te quiero preguntar yo a ti ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

-Pues a buscar a Lord Hiashi-ttebasa.

Konohamaru levantó una ceja y el rubio le empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que acaba de pasar no hace mucho rato.

\- ¿Entonces se arrepintió-kore?

-Así parece- se cruzó de brazos-. Por eso quiero hablar con él, debe de cambiar de opinión, en verdad ellos dos se quieren… y deben de ser felices.

-Qué raro ver a un ninja intentado ser cupido del amor.

-Lo hago por una buena causa -se defendió Luego ni Himawari ni yo existiremos pensó y suspiró.

\- Y ¿Cómo piensas hacer que entre en razón?

-… No lo sé-ttebasa… solo tuve el impulso de hablar con él -se rascó la nuca como su padre, Konohamaru se dio un golpe en la cabeza ante la tontería de su amigo.

-Ven, tomemos algo, ya pensaremos que se nos ocurre.

Hinata seguía en el hospital atendiendo las órdenes de Lady Tsunade para la aplicación del nuevo medicamento para su hermana. Mientras Hiashi hablaba con un miembro de su escolta. Hinata notó aquello, pero le restó importancia.

…

…

…

\- ¿A ti también te sucede eso cariño? -preguntó Hinata quien había salido a la azotea de la Oficina del Hokage junto con su marido, Temari fue tomar un café con Sakura ya que la plática entre los esposos Uzumaki iría para largo, ambas amigas estaban preocupadas por Hinata.

-No lo había pensado-ttebayo -se rascó la barbilla-. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, es extraño… todo lo nuestro pasó mientras estábamos en la Luna, rescatando a Hanabi, pero con lo que me dices hay otro escenario y no es precisamente la Luna.

\- ¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No lo sé Hinata, pero lo que sé que es momento de ver si nos puede echar la mano con esta situación…

\- ¿A quién te refieres? -la Uzumaki estaba confundida.

Naruto sonrió y volteó a ver a la Luna, dándole la respuesta a su esposa.

…

…

…

Naruto localizó a Hinata gracias a su Modo Sabio, ella iba saliendo del hospital en compañía de su padre, hizo una mueca por no saber qué decisión tomar. De repente su mente se iluminó, si una vez lo ayudó con su cita lo ayudaría con esto, estaba seguro.

\- ¡SAI! -El rubio fue directo a buscar al pálido.

No fue muy difícil dar con él, estaba con todos los amigos en un restaurante cerca del hospital, le hizo señas a lo lejos y él las captó, se paró de su asintió sin decir nada y fue directo al rubio. Todos voltearon a ver eso, Kiba tuvo el instinto de ir a escuchar su conversación.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -le dijo Shino tomándolo del gorro.

-Puede ser algo importante Shino.

-Pero Naruto quiere hablar específicamente con Sai, no con nosotros y menos creo que a estas alturas tenga la confianza de hacerlo.

El perruno se cruzó de brazos y vio que en la esquina del restaurante había una telaraña y por ende una araña-. ¿Eh? Mira Shino una araña está a punto de comer un insecto inocente.

Shino volteó asustado hacia el delito soltando a Kiba, aprovechó para huir e ir hacia los chicos, para escuchar de cerca la conversación se metió en un bote de basura, pero a decir verdad no se escuchaba del todo bien.

-Que gran problema Naruto… Así que ya se puso peor la cosa -dijo Sai, el rubio le echó una mirada triste la cual Kiba no pudo ver.

-No quiero que se acabe…-susurró-. Pero no sé qué hacer estoy confundido con la actitud de él -dijo desanimado el rubio.

-No te preocupes, tengo la solución, ven a mi casa más tarde, ayudarte a arreglar esto -terminó de decir Sai y ambos amigos se despidieron, el pálido volvió a entrar al restaurante y Shino salía por Kiba.

-No juegues así conmigo -dijo mientras sacaba al perruno de la basura-. En verdad pensé que una vida peligraba.

-Shino… -susurró el Kiba todo pálido.

\- ¿Qué?

-Naruto no quiere a nuestra Hinata.

\- ¿Qué? -volvió a repetir Shino esperando que Kiba no saliera con otra estupidez.

-Lo escuché claramente -salió por completo del bote y se colocó para dramatizar la escena.

-Lo único que escuché fue:

(Haciendo de Sai) -Que gran problema Naruto… Así que ya se puso peor la cosa…

(Haciendo de Naruto) -Quiero que se acabe… Estoy confundido con la actitud de él…

(Haciendo de Sai) -No te preocupes, tengo la solución, ven a mi casa más tarde, ayudarte a arreglar esto…

-Con eso ¿A dónde quieres llegar Kiba? -no entendía el Aburame.

-A que en verdad Naruto engaña a Hinata con otro…

-Ah no… no Kiba otra vez no… siempre sacas conclusiones precipitadas.

-Shino y si nuestra pequeña es una tapadera para la otra relación de Naruto.

-No Kiba, sácate eso de la cabeza.

Pero el perruno no iba a estar tan tranquilo con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No se me ocurre nada-kore.

-Ni a mí-ttebasa.

-Al parecer Naruto se quedará sin pareja.

\- ¡NOOO! -gritó el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto-kore?

-Pues porque ammm… -al rubio se le ocurrió algo descabellado, pero no podía hacerlo con su futuro sensei cerca-. ¡MIRA JKONOHAMARU RAMEN GRATIS-TTEBASA! -señaló.

\- ¿Dónde-kore? -volteo hacia atrás, pero no había nadie y cuando miró al frente el rubio había desaparecido-. ¿Boruto?

El pequeño rubio corría desesperado hacia la casa de su abuelo.

Hinata y Hiashi llegaron a la Mansión Hyuga, Hiashi se quedó en su despacho y Hinata aprovechó para ver a su hermana.

\- ¡Kiba detente! -Shino hacia todo lo posible por detenerlo, el perruno estaba empeñado en ir a la casa de Sai, Shino optó por sujetarlo de la chamarra, pero aun así con todas sus fuerzas Kiba caminaba.

\- ¡No! Todo sea por nuestra pequeña Hinata.

-No sabemos si lo que escuchaste es verdad… te puedes volver a equivocar.

-No Shino esta vez creo que es correcto.

El par de amigos se asomaron por la ventana del departamento de Sai, y vieron que el rubio y el pálido tenía una conversación algo extraña por la cara que ponía Naruto.

\- ¿De qué hablan? Shino no escucho nada.

-Y mejor que sea así -susurró el Aburame quien había insertado en los oídos de Kiba dos diminutos insectos para que le impidieran escuchar, pero Shino si escucho que Naruto tenía problemas con Hiashi.

Oh no ¿Por qué Hiashi cambió de opinión? pensó el Aburame y veía como su amigo hacia lo posible por escuchar, de rato el rubio salió de la casa de Sai, con unos cuantos consejos de cómo hacer para que a su suegro se le fuera el coraje.

-Tenemos que informar a nuestra Hinata que Naruto la engaña -dijo Kiba tan rápido que a Shino ni le dio tiempo de detenerlo, así que otra vez corría detrás de él

Boruto estaba afuera de la Mansión, detrás de unos arbustos, seguían los guardias custodiando la entrada.

\- ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Por qué te fuiste-kore?

-Lo siento Konohamaru, pero se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Ah sí y cuál es? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Es complicado de explicar, por ahora no puedo decirte, pero ayúdame a distraer a los guardias-ttebasa.

Konohamaru suspiró y asintió, confiaba mucho en el rubio y fuera lo que fuera lo ayudaría, Konohamaru utilizó su jutsu sexy logrando el cometido y el pequeño se infiltró con éxito a la Mansión en busca de Hiashi.

-Allá voy abuelo-ttebasa… -corrió sigiloso de que no lo descubrieran.

En cambio, Naruto regresó a su departamento y siguiendo las órdenes de Sai, se arregló muy presentable para demostrarle a Hiashi que él valía la pena para su hija Hinata. Se arregló el cabello hacia atrás, su ropa habitual la cambio por una camisa azul y unos pantalones de traje, al igual que sus zapatos. Se perfumó y estaba listo, no parecía aquel chico tonto de siempre, sino todo un hombre. Salió del departamento en dirección a la Mansión Hyuga.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? -dijo Hiashi ante el niño rubio que estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Debemos de hablar-ttebasa.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¡NO PUEDE IMPEDIR LA RELACIÓN DE SU HIJA CON NARUTO UZUMAKI!, PUEDE QUE SEA UN TONTO SIN REMEDIO, CABEZA HUECA, COMETE UN SINFÍN DE ERRORES, PERO TIENE UNA GRAN CORAZÓN, AYUDA A TODOS Y NO DEJARÍA QUE NADA LE PASARA A SUS SERES QUERIDOS-TTEBASA

\- ¿Seguro de que esa es tu razón?

-Hay muchas razones, pero es de verdad que Naruto quiere a su hija y además si ellos no están juntos…

-Ni tú ni tu hermana nacerían -agregó Hiashi.

\- ¡Exacto! Ni Himawari ni yo… -Boruto quedó en shock-. ¿Cómo?

-Lo sé todo, el Hokage me lo contó a mi regreso, luego del cumple de Hinata y de la pelea que tuve contigo, Kakashi me informó para protegerte en lo que se averigua quién está detrás de todo esto, naturalmente no le creí hasta que te me puse a pensar un poco y ahora entiendo porque portas el Puño Suave.

Boruto estaba más pálido de lo habitual-. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere que estén juntos?

-No pretendo separarlos, solo hacer sufrir un poco a tu padre, lo normal que haría cualquier suegro…

\- ¿Hacer sufrir a mi padre?

\- Neji y Hinata lucharon hasta donde pudieron con tal de que todo lo de las diferencias en la Clan Hyuga acabaran, ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas, y sé que una de las motivaciones de Hinata para seguir adelante era Naruto, pero yo lo veía como ejemplo de perseverancia en mi hija no que terminaría enamorada de él -suspiró-. Así que desde ese instante las cosas en el Clan Hyuga ya eran diferentes, y a pesar que se ha luchado por mantener la sangre Hyuga, se han sacrificado muchas vidas por ello, por eso es que esta es la primera vez en que la tradición se rompe y me alegro de ello…

Boruto se sentó y escuchó las palabras de su abuelo.

-Naruto, Neji y Hinata me dieron el ejemplo de lo equivocado que he estado todo este tiempo y puede que sea difícil perdonar mis errores, por eso quiero empezar de nuevo, más bien le dejo ese camino a Naruto y Hinata y Neji seguiría también esos pasos, pero él decidió dar su vida para salvar a tu padre…

-Entonces solo querías darle un susto a mi padre… -concluyó el pequeño-. Haces un buen trabajo-ttebasa -sonrió como su padre.

-Este será nuestro secreto, además sé que tú también te querrás unir a que tu padre batalle un poco ¿Verdad?

Boruto asintió y en eso un guardia entró diciendo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba armando un alboroto afuera para poder entrar a la Mansión.

-Bueno pequeño es hora de que desaparezcas y nadie se entere que has estado aquí -dijo Hiashi saliendo del despacho y fue a la entrada de la Mansión, mientras Boruto salía por la parte trasera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -dijo Hiashi gruñendo.

En eso Hinata apareció y estaba sorprendida de ver tan galante a su rubio-. ¿Naruto-kun qué pasa?

-Vengo aquí a convencer a tu padre que lo nuestro es verdadero-ttebayo.

Hinata no entendía y Hiashi se burló del rubio, le iba a decir que todo era una broma hasta que llegó el perruno gritando "HINATA, NARUTO TE ENGAÑA CON OTRO"

Hiashi, Hinata y Naruto palidecieron, el pequeño rubio apareció en la escena sin entender, y en tan solo instantes Hiashi había adoptado de nuevo el aspecto del Habanero Sangriento.

-No esto es un error señor-ttebayo.

Pero demasiado tarde Naruto estaba siendo perseguido por Hiashi.

Hinata se le quedó mirando feo a Kiba, Shino llegó detrás de ellos diciendo que perdonara al perruno que escuchó mal una conversación de Sai y Naruto. Boruto comenzó a reír por la mala suerte que tiene su padre y fue inevitable que los demás no se contagiaran de la risa olvidado el malentendido… al menos ellos porque el rubio iba de arriba a abajo de la Aldea huyendo de su suegro.

…

…

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? Tsk qué molesto si quiere acabar otra vez con la Tierra yo no te ayudaré a salvarla -dijo el Nara. Él, Temari, Hinata y Naruto tenía una pequeña charla en la Oficina del Hokage.

-Descuida, lo ocurrido la última vez no se repetirá-ttebayo.


	31. El viejo impostor

_-_ Boruto piedad... No me despiertes tan temprano…

-Son las diez de la mañana no exageres-ttebasa… Además, hace ya tiempo que no entreno con mi madre, así que iré solo… ya que mi padre es tan cobarde de presentarse en la casa de su novia y de su suegro…

Naruto se levantó desanimado, después de todo lo que le costó dormir, tuvo otra vez pesadillas con su suegro y como no si la noche anterior lo estuvo persiguiendo un buen rato luego que su perruno amigo le estuviera acusando de otra relación. No entendía la actitud de Kiba últimamente, había muchas cosas que el rubio no entendía y prefería consultarlas con su consejero Shikamaru, a Sai ya lo había molestado lo suficiente.

Naruto entró en la regadera y se estaba quedando dormido. Boruto suspiró mientras le preparaba un desayuno a su padre, lo compadecía y le daba risa que entre él y su abuelo habían hecho un trato de hacerlo sufrir un poco…

Suspiró el perruno, quien estaba acostado en el sillón de la Oficina del Hokage mirando al techo y narrando sus sentimientos, Kakashi estaba sentando una silla, estaba siendo el psicólogo del Inuzuka-. Verá Hokage al principio no sé qué me pasó, siempre he sabido que mi amiga Hinata le gusta el idiota de Naruto, pero no pensé que me afectara tanto al grado que no sé si confiar en el Uzumaki, más bien una parte de mi confía y la otra está dudosa…

-Ah ya veo…

\- Si me he pasado mucho lo sé.

-Sí… Está muy claro… -decía Kakashi.

-Tal vez porque sentí que nos dejaba, que ya no seríamos el equipo 8, nos disolvimos una temporada por la ausencia de Kurenai-sensei.

-Mmm comprendo -seguía hablando Kakashi.

Kiba suspiró-. Cuando Kurenai sensei nos anunció su embarazo y que debía de dejar una temporada el equipo, pues lo aceptamos, y estuvimos felices de que íbamos a ser tíos, pero no sé… he convivido tanto tiempo con Hinata, no quiero que Naruto la lastime.

-Si el embarazo lo entiendo…

-Pero sé que hice mal en encontrar cualquier excusa para separarlos… he sido mal amigo, pero quiero lo mejor para Hinata y lo mejor es el tonto de Naruto.

-Si comprendo…

-Así que mi decisión está tomada aceptaré su relación…

-Sí que bueno.

Kiba volteó hacia el Hokage y se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención, estaba leyendo su libro favorito: Icha Icha…

\- ¡Oiga Hokage! ¿Por qué no me está prestando atención? -gruñó el perruno.

\- ¿Qué? -Kakashi reaccionó y rápidamente guardó el libro.

\- ¿Desde qué parte no me está prestando atención? -demandó saber Kiba.

-De hecho, desde que iniciaste… -Kakashi dibujó una gran sonrisa detrás de su cubre bocas.

Kiba estaba pálido

-Lo siento, soy el Hokage no un psicólogo…

Pero el Inuzuka no decía nada, simplemente agachó su cabeza y salió de la habitación resignado. Shino estaba ahí esperando a su amigo y sin querer empezó a reír, desde temprano Kiba se había encaprichado de ir con el Hokage para hablar.

Kakashi salió de su oficina para decirle algo al perruno-. Entiendo tus sentimientos, es difícil ver como tus amigos se apartan… pero créeme siempre están ahí -Kakashi de nuevo entró a su oficina a seguir con el trabajo. Kiba sonrió y le sugirió a Shino de ir por algo de comer.

Tobira entró en la cueva y vio a su señora dormida, él sabía perfectamente que ella no podía esforzarse mucho o acabaría agotada. No hizo ruido y cuidadosamente les echó un vistazo a los pergaminos, ella trataba de mejorar el Edo Tensei, pues los usuarios eran muy poderosos para controlarlos fácilmente.

¿Por qué quieres acabar con ellos? se cuestionó, pero un suspiro por parte de su señora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la volteó a ver y seguía dormida, pero al mirar detenidamente se dio cuenta que en las yemas de los dedos había pequeñas manchas rojas. Sangre fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente. Su señora se había pasado parte de la noche anterior y esta madrugada fuera del refugio.

Tobira llevaba rato yendo a la Aldea a recaudar alguna información, pero no era su época como para conseguir mucha acerca de posible futuro de su señora, aun no nacía… pero no concordaba con la edad… ella era más grande que él… y él había nacido en esa época… entonces ¿De qué época venía su señora? Volvió hacerse preguntas.

Salió de nuevo de la cueva, de nuevo en dirección a la Aldea, tal vez infiltrándose a otro lugar podía averiguar algo…

Naruto se había convertido en su ser insensible tal vez por falta de sueño, pues desde que salieron del departamento, se tropezaba y se pegaba con los postes de luz, pero no se quejaba. Boruto se ría recordando que hace unos momentos en el desayuno el rubio mayor vio el plato de comida como una almohada y se quedó dormitando algunos minutos.

-Si mi madre te ve así, se burlará de ti-ttebasa -rio sin poderlo evitar.

-Mmmm mmm mmmm mmm -se quejaba el rubio en un idioma descocido.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó el pequeño.

-Mmm mm mmmm -se quejaba.

-No tienes remedio, ya llegamos…

Cuando dieron vuelta a la manzana el rubio se volvió a golpear con un poste…

-Buenos días Uzumakis… -una voz fría se escuchó delante de ellos, al rubio mayor se le enchinó la piel y de repente aquel pesado sueño abandonó su cuerpo, se puso firme, con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque llenos de ojeras.

-Hola Lord Hiashi -dijo Boruto muy alegre.

-Ho-Hola-ttebayo -dijo Naruto temblando, parecía como si su suegro fuera un gran fantasma atormentándolo.

\- ¿Cómo están hoy? -preguntó el Hyuga.

-Bi-bien -dijo Naruto y por un momento a Hiashi se le figuró su hija Hinata con el tartamudeo.

-Pero no se queden ahí pa…

El rubio mayor pasó volando y apenas de sus labios salió un "gracias", Boruto entró calmado sin antes intercambiar un guiño con su abuelo.

-Bueno días Naruto-Kun…

El rubio por la preocupación de huir de su suegro pasó de largo a su novia, al darse cuenta de su error quiso detenerse, pero demasiado tarde chocó con el shōji (pared tradicional de papel).

\- ¡Naruto-kun! -Hinata corrió a su rescate, el pobre quedó inconsciente.

-Si será tonto -dijo Boruto viendo la escena, corrió en su auxilio y junto con su madre trasladaron a su padre a otra habitación, Hinata le curó las heridas con cuidado y con cariño. Estaba medio muerto por no dormir, Boruto le contó a su madre la razón por la que Naruto se estaba comportando extraño, Hinata rio bajo para no despertarlo, ambos salieron de la habitación para ir a entrenar.

Tobira se infiltró en la Mansión Hyuga, llevaba puesta su capucha, en uno de los rincones apartados donde generalmente el consejo suele refugiarse, entró en el lugar y estaba en oscuridad total, movió lentamente las cortinas y se encontró con una escena catastrófica, había tres cuerpos tirados, de ancianos, estaban llenos de sangre. Se acercó con cuidado y tocó su cuello, estaban muertos pero sus cuerpos seguían calientes, no llevaban mucho tiempo muertos.

-No puede ser… -murmuró estaba acostumbrado a las guerras, a las batallas, pero ver aquella escena lo hizo recordar a su pasado, él quedo huérfano y mal herido tras las peleas, que seguían aun después de acaba la Cuarta Guerra Mundial.

Había un cuarto cuerpo, no se percató de él porque estaba detrás de unas viejas cortinas, el viento que entró por la ventana las movió un poco y Tobira alzó la mirada, el cuerpo estaba azul, esos eran signos de que ya llevaba días muerto.

Hinata y Boruto pasaban cerca del lugar para ir más lejos de la zona de entrenamiento habitual, quería estar lejos de todos los ojos y convivir más como madre e hizo, Hinata volteó hacia el edificio y recordó las palabras de su hermana, se detuvo sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo mamá? -preguntó preocupado el rubio menor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y siguieron caminando, pero algo se movió en el interior, puso verlo sutilmente a través de una de las ventanas, Hinata volteó de cuerpo completo y activo su Byakugan y frunció su seño.

-Boruto-kun… -susurró, el niño le puso atención.

-Ve por mi padre, pero procura hacerlo despacio, hay alguien en el interior…

Boruto comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta una distancia prudente y de repente comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Hinata seguía parada esperando cada movimiento del individuo.

-Sharingan… -murmuró.

Tobira se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata, así que se apresuró a activar su ojo.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un aura maligna.

-Demonios -trató de pararse rápidamente y cayó en el intento, pero después recobró el equilibrio y salió corriendo, Hiashi se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento del rubio y decidió seguirlo, en el camino se topó a Boruto.

-Hay algui…

\- ¡Ya lo sé-ttebayo! -dijo sin detenerse el rubio.

-Boruto ¿Qué ocurre? -Hiashi si quería escuchar la versión del pequeño.

-No sé con exactitud, pero Hinata-chan me ha pedido que fuera por ti, encontró a alguien sospechoso…

\- ¡Vamos! -dijo Hiashi siguiendo el camino del rubio mayor, Boruto los siguió.

Tobira no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado por una de las ventanas, su intención era dejar inconsciente a la chica de ojos blancos y salir huyendo, Hinata se preparó para atacar, Tobira era muy rápido, pero la visión de 360° de Hinata captaba cada movimiento, en eso él ataco y Hinata lo detuvo con el antebrazo, de nuevo trató de atacarla, pero esta vez fue empujado.

-Naruto-kun…

Tobira se levantó rápidamente, y Naruto le proporcionó un golpe.

-Maldición -gruñó, no le quedó de otro así que rápidamente se quitó su capucha en el momento justo el rubio vio el Sharingan quedando atrapado en un genjutsu momentáneo, luego Tobira generó una serie de explosiones, para que Hinata no lo pudiera seguir, Hiashi llegó junto con Boruto y accionó su Byakugan, rastreando al individuo.

Hinata y Hiashi fueron detrás de él, mientras Naruto se recuperaba de la ilusión que lo dejó un poco aturdido.

Tobira corría a gran velocidad, no había momento de detenerse a pensar, estaba siendo acorralado de una manera muy simple, se suponía que debía de guardar reposo para no malgastar su Sharingan y utilizarlo para volver a lograr un jutsu que fuera capaz de viajar en el tiempo como lo hizo hace unas semanas, pero no había opción, fue muy descuidado, sin remedio utilizó el kamui y desapareció del lugar.

Padre e hija volvieron al lado de los rubios teniendo malas noticias, el enemigo había escapado.

Tobira entró a la puerta aterrado.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? -escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Bueno… yo …

-Dónde -dijo ella fríamente.

-Fui a la Mansión Hyuga…

La mujer puso una mirada de sorpresa que al cabo de segundos se volvió fría y desafiante-. ¡¿A qué demonios fuiste ahí?!

-Yo solo… -él no sabía que decir.

-Y por tu comportamiento diría que te descubrieron ¿Cierto? -ella estaba muy furiosa, pero Tobira no contestó y el que calla otorga-. Eres un estúpido… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir y ser descubierto?! ¿En qué lugar te descubrieron? Habla claro no quiero tu silencio.

-En la parte trasera de la Mansión, entré a un pequeño edificio y me encontré con cuerpos, Hinata Hyuga me descubrió y estaba cerca Naruto Uzumaki…. -no continuó pues la mirada de su señora lo aterró.

-Limítate a hacer lo que te corresponde… No intentes hacerte el héroe conmigo… No debían de descubrir aún los cuerpos… Estaba esperando un momento justo… Pero como siempre tengo que arreglar lo que provocas… -ella suspiró furiosa-. Tobira te he mandado a recaudar otras cosas, no ha entrometerte en mis asuntos, ahora ve y vigila al Nibi, asegúrate de que no despierte aún y también entrena… no quiero que a la mera hora de la pelea termines siendo un inservible… -la mujer salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, Tobira se sentía mal consigo mismo, por más que trataba de ayudar a su señora hacia todo mal. Ha recaudado ADN, robado los pergaminos, arriesgándose a cada rato sin ninguna recompensa.

\- ¿El viejo consejo? -preguntó Naruto, él, Boruto y Hinata estaba en el lugar de los hechos, a Naruto le dolía mucho la cabeza.

\- Si, lo más extraño es que uno de ellos, el líder ya llevaba muerto desde días…

\- ¿Desde días-ttebasa? ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?

-Porque lo suplantaron -Lord Hiashi se acercó al trio-. Y supongo que con ello lograron acercarse a Hanabi y manipularla, haciéndose pasar por un viejo anciano nadie se daría cuenta…

\- ¿Ni siquiera con el Byakugan? -preguntó el pequeño.

-Nunca sospechamos es por eso que no utilizamos el ojo blanco, pero de haber tenido la más mínima pista… -dijo y se quedó pensativo.

Hiashi de rato se retiró del lugar para recibir a los ninjas que mandó el Hokage para inspeccionar la zona.

-Creo que podemos seguir con el entrenamiento Boruto-kun -dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Segura? -preguntó el pequeño.

Ella asintió así que los tres se retiraron del lugar, pero uno de ellos eligió un camino diferente, Naruto fue en dirección de la habitación para descansar un poco más. Recordaba la ilusión del individuo, le mostró a alguien en el fondo de un ¿Cueva? Se cuestionó el rubio, estaba sentando con la cabeza baja, parecía depresiva, no le vio el rostro, pero pudo notar como abría sus ojos y estos brillaban… El rubio se detuvo en la puerta y se tocó la cabeza de repente perdió el conocimiento.

Hiashi pasó por ahí y vio a su yerno desvanecerse, corrió en su auxilio…

El rubio abrió los ojos y ya había anochecido, acostumbró a sus ojos a la luz que proporcionaba unas velas cercas de él, Hinata y Boruto estaba dormidos a su lado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió-ttebayo? -susurró tocándose la cabeza, aun le dolía, se puso de pie con cuidado de no molestarlos y salió de la habitación, la luna de esa noche era llena y alumbraba gran parte del paisaje nevado, caminó un poco por el patio y se colocó en medio.

\- ¿Sucede algo Naruto? -Hiashi estaba sentado en una parte del patio, lo cual sorprendió mucho al rubio.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? -fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-Te desmayaste, así que te llevé a la habitación, te revisaron, pero solo dedujeron que era cansancio, no les avisé a Boruto ni a Hinata para no preocuparlos además de que me dijeron que estarías bien no vi la necesidad ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco confundido-ttebayo.

\- ¿Confundido?

Naruto se acercó a su suegro contándole el sueño que se repetía una y otra vez, en el fondo de una cueva, había alguien con una capucha que le impedía ver su rostro, estaba llorando, podía sentir lo triste que estaba aún sin saber que le pasaba, tras un suspiro abría los ojos, ojos azules brillantes…

…  
…

\- ¿No hay ninguna entrada-ttebayo?

-Aun no Hokage, el lugar que nos indica está en ruinas, pero seguiremos buscando -dijo una chica de ojos rojos, y cabello negro corto.

-Bueno gracias Mirai…

La chica se retiró del lugar y Naruto se paró de su asiento dirigió su mirada al Monte Hokage lanzando la pregunta al aire ¿Dónde estás Boruto?...


	32. Infinito cariño

**-** Despierta mi pequeña… -se escuchó en su interior, esa voz cálida que la tranquilizaba podía notar sin siquiera abrir los ojos la figura de ese ser, con el cabello corto azulado y la piel nieva que la llamaba para que se levantara y empezara el día. Pero no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguirla escuchando, pero de rato desapareció. Y no le quedó de otra que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a su realidad.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señora? -preguntó Tobira preocupado.

-Sí, sí, solo estoy cansada ¿Qué hora es? -se puso de pie y estiró un poco su cuerpo.

-Amaneció hace unas dos horas…

-Perfecto ¿El Bijū ha dado problemas? -volteó a ver fríamente a Tobira.

-Está todo en orden.

La mujer no dijo nada y salió de la cueva, bajó una pequeña colina, siguió caminando hasta dar con un pequeño río, lo cruzó con cuidado y entró en una gran maleza, las espinas lastimaban la piel de la mujer, pero a ella no le importaba, por fin dio con otra cueva y entró despacio.

Al fondo de la estancia estaba Matatabi, tendida en el suelo y en un profundo sueño. La mujer se acercó a ella y extendió la mano, tocó el curioso pelaje azulado del gato, una y otra vez, era reconfortante aquella caricia, se recargó en ella y cerró los ojos, pero no dejaba de acariciarla.

En su mente brincaron varios recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, una vez que la familia salió a dar un paseo, ella y su hermano se apartaron de sus padres para ir a jugar a un río, se llevaron un susto muy grande cuando un monstruo azul enorme apareció de la nada, los niños empezaron a gritar trayendo consigo a unos preocupados padres, pero su padre les dijo que no había que temer, aquel monstruo era una vieja amiga y solo estaba jugando, así que se acercaron a ella sin temor y después de un rato los niños se quedaron dormidos encima del monstruo.

La mujer abrió los ojos y se apartó del Bijū, salió de la cueva a toda prisa.

-Así que hoy no irás con Hinata-ttebayo.

-No, el Hokage me ha pedido que le ayude a Konohamaru en un par de misiones -suspiró decepcionado el pequeño.

-Está bien, iré a verla y que te parece que cuando acabes vamos por ramen -Naruto sonrió y obtuvo la aprobación de su hijo.

Salieron del departamento y tomaron caminos diferentes, Naruto pasó por varias tiendas pues quería darle un regalo a Hinata, llevaban dos semanas de novios y aunque aún no cumplían el primer mes quería darle algo.

Se fue de puesto en puesto muy lento por culpa de sus fans, muchas querían autógrafos y otras cuantas fotos, no podía disfrutar del paseo tranquilo o ver un objeto en específico porque la gente lo acaparaba, buscaba algo único pues eso representaba Hinata un ser único y especial para él.

Ya le había dado un collar de sol pequeño por su cumpleaños, otro collar no era una opción, ni flores, suspiró dándose prisa para ir a la Mansión Hyuga mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos ya mañana intentaría de nuevo.

-Señora ¿Quiere que siga investigando los demás Bijū?

Ella lo volteó a ver, hace rato que regresó a la cueva y solo le daba vuelta a las páginas de un pequeño libro que estaba en sus manos-. No Tobira, demos un paseo -dijo muy calmada.

\- ¿Un pa-paseo? -Tobira no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y en cuestión de segundos.

-Si un paseo…

Los dos salieron de la cueva, caminando cuesta abajo.

\- ¿Sucede algo señora?

-Debes de tener cuidado…

\- ¿Perdón?

-Cosas terribles pueden llegar a suceder, le estoy robando a mi otro yo unos minutos ahora que se ha dormido.

\- ¿Se ha dormido? ¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Mi otro yo se ha descuidado vagando por sus recuerdos felices, tristemente cada vez más lo reprime, eres el único que puede ayudarla Tobira… ayudarnos si estás dispuesto a cambiarte de lado… ella no se enterará.

Tobira tragó saliva escuchando a su señora y sentía temor al mismo tiempo, se notaba amable todo lo contrario a lo que ella es…

-Bueno días Naruto-kun -saludó Hinata acercándose a Naruto y en cuestión de segundos estaban abrazados muy tiernamente, hasta que unos pequeños tosidos los sacaron de las nubes de corazones.

-Hanabi… -dijo Hinata.

-Ya sé que se quieren tanto, pero por favor no sean tan melosos… -dijo mirándolos feo, luego rio porque ambos estaban como jitomate-. Como sea yo me iré a mi habitación no quiero ver cosas cursis.

Naruto se rascó su cabeza y trató de acabar con el incómodo momento-. ¿Cómo estás Hinata?

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú? -dijo con hilo de voz, seguían avergonzados.

-Bien-ttebayo -sonrió y esa sonrisa cautivó a Hinata, ella después de unos segundos lo invitó a desayunar le había preparado un rico desayuno a base de frutas y arroz, el rubio muy complacido disfrutaba de aquel manjar, luego empezaron a aparecer miles de gotitas en su cabeza y empezó a temblar.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? -preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Si… solo que de repente siento un aura negra-ttebayo…

\- ¿Aura negra? -Hinata se asomó un poco y soltó una risita pues su padre estaba afuera lanzando una mirada fría a su yerno.

\- Está bien Naruto-kun no pasa nada -seguía riendo.

Pero el rubio no podía probar bien algún bocado sin sentir miedo.

Hiashi Hyuga se retiró del lugar y se iba riendo tras esa cara seria que siempre utilizaba para infundir su liderazgo dentro del clan, fue directo a visitar a Ko, seguía igual, ni mejoraba ni empeoraba, ni siquiera la quinta Hokage sabía bien lo que le ocurría, después de eso siguió caminando hasta toparse con los Hyugas que ayudaban a la reconstrucción de una parte de la casa donde Konan había destruido días atrás. Suspiró insatisfecho las cosas se complicaba y temía por la seguridad de sus hijas hasta de Naruto y su nieto Boruto.

-Auch… auch y más auch ¡Eso duele-ttebasa! -el pequeño rubio estaba lleno de arañazos.

\- ¡Déjate de mover de una vez! -dijo Moegi molesta-. Tardaré años curándote.

-Moegi no lo regañes-kore-. Konohamaru estaba tirado en el piso, la misión había sido difícil, les tocó atrapar una jauría de gatos salvajes que estaba al norte de la Aldea causando alboroto-. No ha sido fácil lograr controlar a tanto animal…

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio que es diferente -dijo Moegi molesta.

Udon en cambio solo comía un pequeño emparedado.

-Con más cuidado quieres-ttebasa -se quejó el rubio.

-Lo estoy haciendo con sumo cuidado -gruñó Moegi.

-No es verdad -susurró Udon.

Moegi y el rubio mejor siguieron peleando, y a petición de Konohamaru el quedó al último de ser curado, pero viendo la situación hubiera sido mejor que lo curaran a él primero ya que sus amigos se estaban peleando e iban para largo.

-¡PERO SI ERES MÁS TONTA HASTA CON ESE PEINADO RIDICULO-TTEBASA!

-¡Y TU ERES UN RUBIO OXIGENADO! -Empezaron a gritarse.

-Shh ¡Hey Udon! -dijo Konohamaru entre tanto alboroto, su amigo de gafas volteó a verlo.

\- ¿Ahora por qué pelean esos dos-kore? -preguntó asustado faltaba poco para que se empezaran a atacar con sus armas ninja.

-No lo sé Konohamaru últimamente Moegi se comporta raro -siguieron observando la pelea rogando que ninguno de los dos empezara un combate.

\- ¿Y no se han comunicado contigo del Monte Myōboku? -preguntó Hinata rompiendo la tensión.

-He recibido algunas cartas, pero no han sabido nada de donde puede estar el enemigo, siguieron buscando pistas, y también fueron informados del ataque de Konan -suspiró el rubio.

-Todo se resolverá Naruto-kun -sonrió Hinata y él le correspondió.

-Oye Hinata estaba pensando que podíamos ir con Boruto al Ramen hoy ¿Te apetece? Solo hay que recoger a Boruto, creo que su misión quedaba cerca del lugar-ttebayo…

-Me parece muy bien Naruto-kun… -Hinata fijó en la silueta de la entrada de la habitación, la chica abrió enorme sus ojos por el asombro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? -preguntó el rubio.

En la puerta estaba Boruto, todo vendado parecía una momia.

\- PERO ¡¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO-TTEBAYO?! -Naruto se acercó a su hijo a ver que le ocurría.

-JFUNEFKOFGGRR-TTEBASA -dijo como pudo el pequeño pues hasta la cara la tenía vendada.

\- ¿QUÉ? -Preguntó su padre luchando por quitarles los vendajes-. ¿Qué clase de demonio te ha dejado así-ttebayo?

-Boruto-kun ¿Qué te pasó? -Hinata se acercó a ayudar, pero los vendajes estaban muy apretados.

-¡MOMOMOEJIII-TTEBASA! -Luchaba por hablar.

-Ay Boruto-kun pobre de ti ¿Qué fue exactamente la misión? -preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Ni idea, solo sé que fue con Konohamaru -ambos padres trataban de deshacer a la momia que tenía por hijo.

-MJFHHFKOTGJMOEGI -dijo cansado de tratar.

\- ¿Moegi? -preguntó el rubio mayor mientras el pequeño asentía.

\- ¿Moegi? -preguntó Hinata sin entender.

-Es amiga de Konohamaru…

Cuando por fin pudieron deshacerse de los metros de venda que envolvía al pequeño Uzumaki, éste se dejó caer de rodillas y respiraba agitado.

\- ¡Mal-di-ta ni-ña-tte-ba-sa! ¡Me las pa-ga-rá! -respiraba entre sílaba.

\- ¿Bueno Boruto pues qué ocurrió Boruto-ttebayo?

El pequeño tomó aire y les empezó a relatar la historia como pudo.

Tocaron a la puerta del Hokage.

-Adelante -dijo Kakashi mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

\- ¡Hola! -dijo un muy sonriente Guy

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Kakashi mirándolo serio.

-Nada en particular solo pensé que estos días has estado muy agobiado con el trabajo así que vengo a invitarte un café con tu mejor amigo ¿Qué te parece? -sonrió victorioso ante tal argumento.

-No gracias…

-Pero, pero Kakashi… Hace mucho que no salimos a tomar un café… -puso una cara de perrito sufriendo, pero Kakashi no lo quería mirar hasta que le doy pena su pobre amigo, Guy sensei comenzaba a llorar para convencerlo.

-Está bien -suspiró-. Supongo que uno no me hará daño…

Ambos salieron de la oficina, pero el Hokage se veía serio y su amigo lo noto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-No hay noticias favorables… se trata de uno de los Bijūs… cuando ocurrieron los ataques mandé a la información a otras Aldeas para que buscaran a la los Bijūs y los mantuvieran a salvo, pero hay uno que no encuentran…

\- ¿Ya has hablado con Naruto?

-No, sé que si le digo se irá a buscarlo, pero por ahora hay que mantener a Naruto a salvo…

-Tendrás que decirle tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé.

Siguieron su camino hasta la cafetería cercana a la Oficina, pero no contaba que al otro lado del pasillo una chica de cabellos rosados escuchara esa conversación, era cierto que habría que mantener al salvo a su rubio amigo, pero de igual manera no decirle aquello podría desatar su furia.

\- ¡Luego esa loca agarró todo el rollo de venda y me envolvió-ttebasa! -terminó de decir Boruto mientras sus padres comían palomitas ya que había sido una explicación muy larga.

-Boruto-kun no debiste de hablar así de su peinado -le dijo Hinata con una mirada tierna.

-Lo siento-ttebasa -dijo apenado.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír, Hinata lo miró serió y al final también.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre insultar el peinado de Moegi-ttebayo -se puso de pie y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo-. Ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte debes de tener más cuidado.

-Si ya me di cuenta casi me pasa al dejarme como momia… -dijo rendido y Naruto sonrió divertido.

-Pero ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para escapar? -preguntó Hinata.

-Al final Udon y Konohamaru me ayudaron, Udon se puso de barrera mientras Konohamaru me ayudó a poder escapar usando su pantalla de humo, me moví como pude porque la verdad esa mocosa había inmovilizado cada músculo de mi cuerpo -dijo sobándose uno de sus brazos.

-Deberías de descansar, puedes tomar cualquiera de los cuartos luego podemos ir al ramen como sugirió Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata guiando a su pequeño hijo.

Naruto se enterneció al ver la escena de Boruto tomar de la mano a Hinata y caminar por la Mansión.

Kakashi volvía a su oficina luego de que Guy no lo dejara ni un solo instante. Alguien estaba parado afuera la puerta.

-Sakura ¿Ocurre algo?

-Kakashi sin querer hace un rato los escuché a usted y a Guy sensei hablar sobre que desapareció uno de los Bijūs… -lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Pasa -dijo abriendo la oficina.

\- ¿Cuál de los Bijūs ha desaparecido?

-Hace ya unos días que no se sabe del paradero de Matatabi, los otros Kages han mandado equipos especiales para buscarla, desde los ataques a la Aldea hemos prevenido a las demás aldeas -dijo sentándose en su silla.

-Es primordial que se lo diga a Naruto, él tiene una conexión especial con los Bijūs, él sabrá cómo encontrarla.

-Lo sé, solo que no sé cómo abordarlo es demasiado impulsivo antes de usar el cerebro… -suspiró-. Ya que estás aquí Sakura necesito que salgas a una misión junto con Kiba y Shino, si Hinata va seguro Naruto querrá ir, así que por el momento Hinata no irá con ustedes además que está reciente el ataque a su Clan.

-Si claro sensei ¿De qué trata la misión?

-Necesitamos encontrar a Sasuke -al terminar de decir eso Sakura se sorprendió y trató de ocultar su dolor.

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Eso será difícil que yo te lo explique, sé que lo necesitamos, el sapo antiguo que le ayudó a Naruto a encontrar ayuda para hallar una solución para controlar al kyubi le ha sugerido buscar a Sasuke, no sé cuál sea su plan, pero hay que encontrarlo.

Sakura asintió y se retiró de la oficina de Kakashi a informa a sus compañeros de la nueva misión.

"Existimos dos en un solo cuerpo, ella me está ganando… ella apareció por primera vez cuando yo pensé que el mundo me odiaba y que no era necesitada fue mi error ahora quiero poner las cosas en orden, traté de controlarla y poner un fin a nosotras, pero debo de decir que no sé cuál es la solución… necesito tiempo por eso Tobira trata de retrasar todos los planes de mi otro yo…"

Recordó aquellas palabras y entró a la cueva, su señora estaba ahí, sin su capa mostrando su largo cabello azulado como el de su madre. Pero sin duda los ojos de su padre, era raro las marcas de sus cachetes no estaban pues recordaba a su yo niña cuando atacaron a todos, aquella tarde.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -dijo enojada.

-Simplemente observaba los alrededores… -dijo firme, pero en el fondo moría de miedo.

-No te distraigas de tus asuntos la zona la vigilaré yo.

-Si señora…

-Vete preparando necesito que hagas un viaje, recaudar cierta información genética y además necesito que investigues como sellar a los Bijus dentro del cuerpo, así que no esperes más aquí está todo lo que necesito -la mujer se acercó y le entregó un pergamino, luego ella salió de la cueva sin ponerse su capa, dejaba que su cabello danzara con el viento y desapareció al fondo del arbolado.

Tobira tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la cueva.

-No se preocupe mi señora haré lo posible por detenerla… -susurró mientras caminaba por un sendero caída la tarde.

Naruto, Boruto y Hinata disfrutaban de un delicioso ramen bueno a decir verdad Naruto llevaba más de 3 tazones, Hinata solo había comido dos y Boruto estaba teniendo problemas con el tercero, pero los tres sonreían muy felices.

A la entrada de la Aldea Sakura esperaba a parte del equipo 8. Sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón y a la vez felicidad por encontrar a su amor eterno.


	33. ¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru siguieron las órdenes de búsqueda que les dijo Kakashi, iban muy avanzados de camino y según el informe Sasuke Uchiha había sido visto por la Aldea de la Niebla.

-Lo malo de estar en una época de invierno es que las huellas se borran con cada nevada -exclamó el Inuzuka mientras paseaba montado en Akamaru.

-Es de vital importancia encontrarlo -suspiró Sakura mirando al cielo, un cielo gris como lo que sentía en estos momentos.

-Sí, si lo sé, algo oí de eso por parte de Kakashi-sensei -suspiró rendido el Inuzuka-. Lo bueno es que Shino ha estado entrenando insectos capaces de resistir las heladas.

El Aburame estaba cerca de un precipicio con su mano derecha estirada y sacaba de su manga un ejército de pequeños insectos que empezaron a invadir los alrededores.

-Los dejaré volando un rato -dijo regresando a lado de sus amigos.

-Esto será una misión muy complicada -dijo Kiba y los cuatro fueron a buscar un refugio.

…

…

…

El séptimo Hokage observaba por la ventana el paisaje de Konoha, desde que la Cuarta Guerra terminó sufrió enormes cambios. Suspiró y volteó a ver que hacía su pequeña Girasol, hoy la había llevado a la oficina pues ella insistió en acompañar a su padre en lo que su madre Hinata estaba con la tía Hanabi y hace rato no hacía ruido alguno, Naruto se acercó despacio y Himawari dormía tranquilamente hecha bolita en la acolchonada alfombra de la oficina. La cargó con cuidado y la depositó en el sillón, él se sentó a un lado a revisar unos papeles y así poder velar su sueño.

Shikamaru entró a la oficina topándose con la escena, le hizo señas a Naruto hasta captar su atención y creó un clon de sombras que fue directo hacía Shikamaru, salieron de la oficina para poder conversar mejor.

\- ¿Alguna novedad con Matatabi-ttebayo?

-Me temo que no, no ha presentado mejoría alguna pero el Bijū de las cinco colas está por llegar para cuidar de ella, el Kazekage ya tiene todo preparado para recibirlo.

-Bueno espero que Son Goku sepa algo con respecto a Matatabi, está bien Shikamaru gracias -dijo sonriendo y el Nara le devolvió la sonrisa después de unos segundos se estaba retirando y Naruto decidió deshacer su clon.

-Que te digo que estoy de maravilla deja de preocuparte one-san -dijo Hanabi mientras se ponía su traje de batalla.

-Pero puedes sufrir una recaída estuviste muy delicada –dijo Hinata quien a pesar de los años seguían siendo esa dulce niña que se preocupa por los demás.

-Ya deja de preocuparte mi deber como ninja no puede detenerse y lo sabes -tomó su morral y se dispuso a salir-. Boruto sigue allá afuera y lo encontraremos hermana -Hanabi le sonrió a Hinata y ellas salieron de la Mansión Hyuga.

-He querido unirme a las misiones, pero Naruto-kun no me ha dejado… -dijo la Uzumaki.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje? Para él sería muy difícil vivir si te sucede algo, eres su esposa, su compañera… su familia, luego de tanto tiempo estando solo tuvo un verdadero hogar y alguien que lo esperara en casa -tomó el hombro de su hermana para darle ánimos-. Si recuerdo cuando eran novios no podía dejarte ni un solo segundo y cuando salían de misión siempre te tenía en la mira, cada movimiento en cada situación… es normal que no te deje ir, déjamelo a mí… buscaré hasta en el fin del mundo y daré con ese niño travieso…

-Gracias Hanabi -sonrió a duras penas Hinata y acompañó a su hermana hasta la entrada de la Aldea, después de unos minutos Hanabi emprendió el viaje y Hinata dio media vuelta hacia la oficina de su esposo.

…

…

…

-Estoy muy lleno-ttebayo -se quejó el rubio después de darse un buen baño.

-Luego de que te comiste como seis tazones de ramen-ttebasa -dijo Boruto mientras acomodaba la cama.

-Es que tenía mucha hambre anoche -suspiró mientras se vestía.

-Eres un tragón no sé cómo le hace mi madre para siempre alimentarte -miró feo a su padre.

Naruto dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro e imaginó viviendo con Hinata, que siempre que él llegara a casa le tendría preparado un gran banquete.

-Hey despierta-ttebasa… que el Hokage nos ha mandado a llamar -Boruto le aventó una almohada.

-Ya voy niño grosero -le devolvió el almohadazo a su hijo y así es como los rubios Uzumaki empezaron a tener una pelea de almohadas.

\- ¡¿Pueden dejarse de pelear de una vez?! -gritó Kakashi con ya varias venas en su frente, llevaba rato tratando de explicarles la misión a Hinata, Konohamaru, Boruto y Naruto, pero estos dos últimos no dejaban de hacerse caras o susurrarse cosas feas entre ellos.

-Lo sentimos -dijeron los dos apenados.

-No tienen remedio esos dos-kore -dijo Konohamaru cruzándose de brazos.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

-Bueno volviendo a la misión, se reportaron pequeños ataques cerca de la Aldea de la Arena, es posible que esté relacionado con los ataques que ha sufrido la Aldea, hemos pedido apoyo a las naciones y nos han enviado varios ninjas que patrullarán la Aldea de la Hoja, así que necesito que viajen a la Aldea de la Arena a apoyar a Gaara, ustedes ya se han enfrentado a este enemigo antes y sabemos cuáles son sus tácticas de pelea, así que partan lo más antes posible -dijo juntando sus manos, usaba un tono muy serio.

-Si Kakashi-sensei entendido-ttebayo.

Los cuatro ninjas salieron de la oficina y partieron a preparar su equipo de misión.

-Vaya conoceré la versión joven del Kazekage -dijo Boruto con cierto tono de emoción.

-Conoces a Gaara… -dijo Naruto alzando una ceja.

-Si… lo conocí durante los exámenes Chunin… -dijo Boruto tratando de no abordar mucho el tema pues recordaba lo ocurrido durante los exámenes.

-Vaya-ttebayo… es un gran amigo… uno que me logró comprender en toda la extensión de la palabra cuando fue un jinchuriki…

\- ¿Él también lo era? -interrumpió el pequeño.

-Sí… hace ya un tiempo que le quitaron el Shukaku, había muerto pues cuando al jinchuriki le arrebata el Bijū este en cuestión de minutos muere…

\- ¿Y cómo es que está vivo-ttebasa? -estaba sorprendido.

-Una vieja anciana de la Aldea de la Arena desarrolló una técnica de traspaso de chakra y sacrificó su vida por la de Gaara… -Naruto miró al cielo recordando cómo estaba de mal ese día pues Gaara era muy joven para morir y llevaba poco tiempo como el Kazekage de su Aldea.

-Wow…

-Es una gran persona, a veces algo fría, pero es alguien con quien puedes contar, cuando se inició la Cuarta Guerra él hizo lo posible para protegerme, pues estaba muy agradecido conmigo, él y yo conocíamos la soledad perfectamente…

-Pero él tiene hermanos-ttebasa.

-Sí, pero sus hermanos le tenían miedo porque cuando perdía el control el Shukaku dominaba su cuerpo y podía acabar con la Aldea de un solo golpe, pero después de que él y yo peleáramos logramos entablar una gran amistad y con el tiempo su relación con sus hermanos mejoró al grado que ahora lo protegen demasiado -sonrió el rubio mayor.

-Wow -repitió de nuevo el pequeño.

-Así que preparemos nuestras cosas, él nos recibirá con las puertas abiertas.

Los rubios entraron al departamento, Boruto estaba contento de conocer más de su padre, desde hace ya tiempo que él quiere saber cómo ha sido su vida y como es que la gente lo valora.

-Nada, los insectos no han rastreado nada -dijo Shino ocultando a sus pequeños amigos debajo de su manga.

-Si… será una misión muy larga -dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

-Bueno no podemos quedarnos parados, debemos seguir buscando… -dijo Kiba.

-Pero no tenemos certeza por donde seguir… -susurró Sakura.

-Cuando se fue de la Aldea ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo? -preguntó Kiba.

-Que su viaje serviría para seguir aprendiendo y para tratar de borrar sus pecados, pero no sé por dónde buscar… él no me dejó acompañarlo.

-Lo encontraremos -le dio ánimos el Aburame y continuaron su camino.

Un chico encapuchado caminaba por un prado cubierto de nieve, después de una larga caminata decidió tomar un descanso y debajo de un árbol prendió un fuego para calentar la poca comida que tenía, dejó su katana de lado y se quitó la capucha, tenía el cabello largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, color azabache, cubría uno de sus ojos, y en el otro dejaba visible su Sharingan.

\- ¿Listo-ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio mientras cerraba su mochila.

-Listo-ttebasa -sonrió el pequeño cerrando el departamento y caminó junto a su padre directo a la puerta de la Aldea donde los demás los esperaban.

Sakura y los chicos se refugiaron en una cueva pues empezó a nevar y dificultaba la búsqueda, Kiba y Shino jugaron un rato a las cartas en las cuales el perruno llevaba cinco rondas perdidas, Sakura estaba al fondo de la cueva y había prendido un pequeño fuego para calentarse estaba hundida en sus pensamientos pues existía la posibilidad por encontrarse con el Uchiha y eso la emocionaba.

-Sasuke… -murmuró luego rio al ver como Kiba le reclamaba a Shino por ganarle de nuevo.

…

…

…

\- ¿Doctora? -preguntó una enfermera.

\- ¿Si? ¿Sucede algo? -dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada en su oficina mirando por la ventana y sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegaron los análisis de Ko Hyuga se los dejo – la chica se acercó a Sakura y le entregó un sobre amarillo.

-Gracias Eri -Sakura tomó el sobre y lo abrió con cuidado, la enfermera se retiró a su labor, Sakura leyó detenidamente, Ko se encontraba bastante bien de salud solo era ese punto ciego que le habían obstaculizado alguien experto en el tema de los puntos de chakra logró dar en el clavo, pero Sakura ya tenía una pista de cómo solucionar el problema, pero a su mente llegó un recuerdo.

\- ¿Esa misión fue un sueño? -se preguntó a si misma pues llevaba rato rodando una imagen con parte del antiguo equipo 8 buscando al que ahora es su esposo. Suspiró y volvió al trabajo no había tiempo de distracciones.

Salió de su oficina tomando su botiquín iría a la habitación de Ko a realizar una pequeña cirugía tan vez podía desbloquear o más bien volver a conectar aquel flujo de chakra y lograr despertarlo.

…

…

…

-Hace frío -dijo el rubio mayor quien llevaba puesta una chamarra lo bastante acolchonada para cubrirse, los cuatro ninjas ya llevaban rato desde que salieron de la Aldea con dirección a la Aldea de la Arena.

\- ¡Qué emoción-kore! -expresó Konohamaru y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar-. Podré charlar con el Kazekage… aunque tal vez esté su hermana y no será muy agradable…

\- ¿Temari? ¿Por qué lo dices-ttebayo?

-Es que bueno… -Konohamaru recordó la vez que desafió a Temari-. No por nada olvida lo que dije-kore -empezó a reír para disimular su metida de pata.

-Es verdad ninguno de ustedes ha estado en la Aldea de la Arena-ttebayo.

\- ¿Es un bonito lugar? -preguntó Hinata con cierto tono de curiosidad.

-Bueno es una Aldea muy grande y los edificios son muy diferentes a los de la Aldea, a decir verdad, pues me parece un lugar bastante lúgubre-ttebayo -Naruto puso su mano detrás de la nuca.

-Vaya si te escuchara el Kazekage de seguro te mataba… -dijo Boruto mirando feo a su padre en cambio Naruto dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno debemos aumentar el paso, la Aldea no está muy cerca y la nieve no ayuda mucho -sugirió Naruto y todos comenzaron a correr entre los árboles.

Sakura salió de la cueva con el pretexto de vigilar los alrededores, la verdad es que ya se estaba hartando de estar allá adentro desde que su mente comenzó a proyectar mil imágenes del Uchiha, necesitaba aire fresco, aunque tenía demás con todo el frío que hacía, camino hasta dar con un pequeño río congelado.

Pero empezó a tener más precaución pues en uno de los árboles había ramas rotas y no era porque el árbol estuviera seco, se acercó para analizar y descubrió que habían provocadas por un arma ninja.

Akamaru estaba dormido a lado de Kiba y de repente empezó a gruñir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Kiba preocupado.

Akamaru se puso d pie dando a entender que había peligro cerca.

\- ¡Sakura! -gritó el perruno y los tres salieron de la cueva guiados por el olfato de Akamaru para llegar a su amiga.

Sakura estaba preparada para cualquier ataque, se escuchaba al enemigo cerca y detrás de unos arbustos salió una sombra disparada hacia ella. Ella iba a atacar acumulando chakra en uno de sus brazos, pero la sombra la detuvo era un ser encapuchado.

-Suéltala -gritó Kiba quien se lanzó al ataque junto con Akamaru, pero el individuo alzo su mano en señal de que se detuviera y se quitó la capucha.

\- ¿Orochimaru? -dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Tiempo sin vernos -dijo sonriente.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó Sakura enojada pues había pensado que podría ser Sasuke quien estuviera involucrado en todo esto.

Ni Kiba, Shino y Akamaru bajaron la guardia a pesar de que Orochimaru ayudó en la batalla contra el Edo Tensei no confían mucho en él.

-Estaba por aquí recolectando algunos materiales para mis experimentos, pero me encontré con huellas muy extrañas….

\- ¿Huellas extrañas? -dijo Sakura zafando su brazo.

-Al parecer este enemigo será complicado de derrotar…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Orochimaru empezó a caminar haciendo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran, fueron cuidadosos por si se trataba de una trampa. Caminaron entre los árboles nevados hasta llegar que lo que vieron les quitó el aliento.

Todos los árboles alrededor estaban destrozados, todo aquello ocupaba una gran área.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Temo que fue una batalla con un Bijū… -dijo Orochimaru.

Sakura recordó lo que escuchó en la Oficina de Kakashi.

-No… -susurró la pelirosa.

Hinata, Naruto, Konohamaru y Boruto hicieron una parada para comer la deliciosa comida que preparó la novia del rubio además de que empezaba a anochecer, estaba a mitad de camino hacia la Aldea de la Arena.

 _Capítulo 33: Pérdida de Memoria_

-Deberías descansar… -dijo una niña de cabello corto negro y lentes entrado al despacho de su madre.

-Sarada ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? -preguntó dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

-Esa es lo que quiero yo saber.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a su hija-. Lo siento solo que estuve todo el día revisando a Ko Hyuga, creo que estoy más cerca de hallar una respuesta a su situación.

\- ¿Todo lo que está pasando tiene que ver con la desaparición de Boruto?

-Puede ser que estén relacionados, anda vamos a dormir -dijo la pelirosa, tanto Sarada como ella salieron del despacho.

…

…

…

-Esos dos parecen dos gotas de agua-kore -dijo Konohamaru quien estaba al lado de Hinata observando a los dormidos Uzumaki, los cuales estaban extendidos en todo el saco de dormir con sus bocas abiertas y el hilo de saliva escapando, por un lado.

Hinata soltó una pequeña sonrisa-. Si lo son -se acercó a ellos lentamente a ellos-. Vamos tienen que despertar -dijo dulcemente.

Pero ambos Uzumaki se dieron vuelta y se envolvieron con las sábanas.

-Suficiente-kore -dijo Konohamaru preparando un rasengan.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -dijo asustada Hinata.

-A un lado Hinata-san, no quiero que la novia del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra salga herida-kore.

Hinata dio unos pasos detrás de Konohamaru, mientras él lanzó su rasengan en la nieve creando una mini avalancha que los cubrió hasta que sus pieles se volvieron azules con el frío.

-¡AAAAAHHH! -gritaron los dos saltando muy alto evitando el frío.

Konohamaru y Hinata empezaron a reír mientras que los rubios corrían en círculos tratando de generar calor a sus congelados cuerpos.

\- ¡Konohamaru! -gruñeron los rubios y el pequeño nieto del tercer Hokage se escondió detrás de Hinata.

\- ¡Ustedes tiene la culpa-kore! Ya se nos está haciendo tarde porque no se despertaban -se cruzó de brazos enojado.

\- ¿Tarde? -dijeron los rubios mirándose uno al otro, aunque estuviera nublado se podía apreciar la poca luz de sol.

Agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, se dieron la media vuelta y arreglaron sus cosas.

-No era necesaria tanta maldad-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

-A este paso tardaremos una eternidad en llegar a la Aldea y el Kazekage de seguro se enfada -refunfuñó Konohamaru molesto.

-Gaara no es así… si tiene su carácter… pero no creo que se enfade-ttebayo… -dijo Naruto empezando a dudar.

-Bueno ahora retomamos el camino Naruto-kun -dijo tiernamente Hinata mirando a su novio este le correspondió la mirada.

-Ya van a empezar de melosos -dijeron los niños.

Mientras el par de tortolos se ponía muy rojos de cara siguieron a través del bosque nevado.

Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru siguieron su camino luego de estar conversando con Orochimaru acerca de la batalla que se había llevado acabo unos metros atrás.

-Sakura… -llevaba diciendo rato Kiba, pero su amiga estaba en otro mundo.

-Si… Perdón ¿Qué sucede Kiba?

\- ¿Crees que mejor debamos suspender la búsqueda por unos instantes para poder encontrar el medio de avisarle al Hokage el hallazgo? -preguntó el perruno.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro y asintió. Todos se desviaron a la población más cercana que les permitiera enviar un mensaje de auxilio al Hokage.

-Sakura ¿Para qué querrá el enemigo a un Bijū? -preguntó Kiba-. No se le estará ocurriendo regresar a diez colas ¿Verdad? -dijo preocupado el perruno.

-No creo que quieran revivirlo solo han capturado a uno que yo sepa, tal vez solo quieren su poder.

\- ¿Naruto lo sabe? -preguntó Shino.

Sakura negó con la cabeza-. Aun no lo sabe además antes de salir de la Aldea hablé con Kakashi-sensei y me dijo que mandaría a Naruto a la Aldea de la Arena al parecer también se están presentando algunos disturbios y sería Gaara el encargado de avisarle sobre la desaparición del Biju, él es la persona correcta pues fue un jinchuriki.

-Si tienes razón, ellos se entienden perfectamente -suspiró Kiba.

-Además ellos sabrán cómo proteger a los demás.

-Gran lío que se está formando ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto? -dijo Kiba al aire.

-Vaya al fin aparece ¿Dónde estuvo?

-Karin, sabes que lo único que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo es recaudar información -dijo Orochimaru llegando al refugio.

-Por favor ya no desaparezcas tan seguido no puedo seguir aguantado a Suigetsu sola -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hay un nuevo enemigo vagando por ahí… me interesa saber qué es lo que quiere.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella curioso.

-Son mis asuntos -contestó Orochimaru encerrándose a su laboratorio, sacó de un bolso muestras de tierra y se sentó a analizarlas, así estuvo un buen rato, dividiendo las muestras, guardándolas en diferentes frascos, tubos de ensayos, etiquetando, todo minuciosamente, agregaba soluciones químicas y escribía resultados.

\- ¡Karin! -gritó una voz muy chillona.

A la pelirroja se le enchinó toda su piel, pero no había lugar donde ocultarse.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres Suigetsu? -dijo molesta.

\- ¿Ya regresó Orochimaru?

-Sí -contestó de mala gana-. Y se encerró en su laboratorio como siempre.

-Ha estado actuando muy raro.

-Sí lo sé desde el ataque a la Aldea de la Hoja… -dijo la pelirroja tocando su barbilla-. Hay algo que no lo deja tranquilo, pero tratándose de él es difícil saber qué es lo que trama… después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja no es el mismo.

-Algo lo ha cambiado drásticamente ¿Estará así por el Sannin que fue resucitado?

-Posiblemente -contestó Karin.

Ambos siguieron conversando en el pasillo del inmenso laboratorio.

-Listo ya ha sido enviado el mensaje a la Aldea de la Hoja -dijo un ciudadano.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Sakura saliendo de un edificio.

El equipo de búsqueda llegó a un pequeño pueblo de no más de quinientas personas, los chicos pararon a comer a una pequeña fonda de fideos, Sakura aprovechó para dar un pequeño paseo y despejar su mente, o al menos eso intentaba hacer pues una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con el Uchiha, recordó su despedida hace ya un par de meses en donde él le dejó claro que sus problemas no eran culpa de ella, aunque ella se persignara con cargarlos, fue de tienda en tienda viendo pequeños objetos curiosos que llamaban su atención.

-Entonces ¿Él estuvo involucrado en el ataque? -se escuchó la conversación de unas chicas la cual llamó la atención de Sakura.

-Si al parecer él estuvo involucrado en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y acusado de muchas fechorías.

\- ¿Estará de nuevo del lado enemigo?

Sakura se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar la conversación, en eso llegó otra chica que se unió a la plática.

-Algunos dicen que trató de salvar a la criatura gigante… ¿Cómo se le llamaba? ... ¿Bijū?

Sakura abrió muy grandes sus ojos.

-Dicen que era un tal Sasuke Uchiha y que se dirigió al norte donde del lugar donde se llevó acabo la batalla contra la criatura.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscar a su equipo.

-Es hora de irnos -dijo muy firme.

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo el perruno a medio plato de comido.

-He dicho que es hora de irnos hay que darnos prisa -con toda su fuerza Sakura jaló a Kiba y los demás los siguieron.

-Wow ¿Qué es eso-kore? -dijo Konohamaru viendo una gran cordillera a lo lejos. Hinata, Naruto, Boruto y él estaba más cerca de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Son los límites de la Aldea de la Arena ya casi llegamos -contestó Naruto.

-Genial sigamos -dijo Konohamaru apresurando el paso y jaló del brazo a Boruto el cual se iba quejando.

-Están muy emocionados -dijo dulcemente Hinata quien iba de la mano de su amado, ellos iban lento disfrutando de la brisa invernal.

-Si-ttebayo -sonrió-. Además, Gaara nos recibirá encantados.

…

…

…

Sakura había entrado en la habitación de Ko Hyuga para administrarle un medicamento y prepararlo para la operación, después de que días atrás se estuviera preparando y pidiendo consejos médicos tanto de su maestra Lady Tsunade como de otros médicos, estaba lista para realizarle una pequeña cirugía en el punto ciego del Byakugan y así poder unir los nervios y lograr despertar del coma al ex cuidador de Hinata.

-Doctora está todo preparado -dijo una enfermera.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió y quitó los seguros de la camilla para llevarla al quirófano.

Ahí la esperaba Shizune quien la esperaba para apoyarla en la operación.

-Ya tengo listo los tanques de oxígeno y bolsa de suero necesarias para la cirugía.

-Muchas gracias Shizune será una operación bastante complicada y esperemos que nada salga mal… es muy delicada la situación de Ko.

-Sé que lo lograrás has llegado muy lejos como médico -la animó Shizune.

Sakura asintió preparando su equipo médico.

Afuera en la sala de espera estaba Hinata Uzumaki pues había sido informada la noche anterior, su pequeño Girasol estaba en casa de Iruka, ella trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía evitar estar tan nerviosa, cubrió su rostro con sus manos de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, al alzar su rostro no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie para abrazar a su esposo.

Sakura procedió a abrir donde estaba la cicatriz en la nuca con un bisturí empezando así la cirugía.

…

…

…

\- ¿Estás segura qué es por ese camino? -preguntó el perruno por tercera ocasión.

-Estoy segura, y ya por favor dejar de molestarme con eso -dijo enojada y amenazando con el puño.

-Ya lo siento solo que llevamos rato caminando y no sabemos hacia dónde vamos… -Kiba no pudo continuar pues el puño de Sakura había aterrizado en su cabeza, Akamaru y Shino suspiraron vencidos, pues ya se veía venir que Sakura se hartaría de él, lo montaron en el lomo del perro gigante y siguieron su camino.

Un chico caminaba río arriba, harto que la brisa lo despeinara amarró su cabello en una coleta de caballo, haciendo que se pareciera más a su fallecido hermano mayor, iba casi cojeando, se encontraba herido, aunque ha descansado cada vez que puede aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas, buscó una cueva en la cual quedarse pues las temperaturas bajaban cada vez más.

…

…

…

-Ya han pasado cinco horas de la cirugía ¿Cómo crees que esté todo? -preguntó preocupada Hinata, ella y su esposo se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala de espera, estaba aferrada a pecho de su marido.

-Pues … -no alcanzó a completar la respuesta pues Sakura hizo su aparición.

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Hinata.

-Ha sido un éxito, logré reconstruir aquella zona que extrañamente se dañó, esperaremos un par de horas más a que despierte, será trasladado a una habitación en observación y podrán visitarlo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Hinata feliz y abrazando a la peli rosa.

Naruto también le agradeció, luego Sakura tuvo que volver a la sala de cirugía para recoger el material.

….

….

….

-Es extraño como cambia el clima aquí-kore…. Unos kilómetros atrás estaba el pleno invierno y aquí hay sol, aunque no es muy fuerte, pero está presente… -dijo Konohamaru mientras observaba el cielo.

-Sí, es extraño-ttebasa -Boruto igual miraba hacia el cielo.

-Sí, los de la Arena siempre tiene el sol presente… es raro que haga frío… por eso casi no visitan la Aldea de la Hoja por estas fechas-ttebayo -suspiró el rubio mayor recordando que en la Hoja no encontró un pequeño presente para Hinata así que buscaría en los puestos de la Arena.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Naruto-kun?

\- ¿Eh? No, no me sucede nada -comenzó a reír nervioso.

\- ¿Seguro? Has estado actuando raro desde que salimos de la Aldea -dijo Hinata con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Es toda esta situación extraña que me tiene así, pero estaré bien -ttebayo -le sonrió a su novia.

…

…

…

\- ¡Naruto-kun! Ko está reaccionando -dijo la Uzumaki acercándose a la cama.

El Hokage se acercó a lado de su esposa y efectivamente Ko Hyuga estaba reaccionando, esperaron unos minutos y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Ko ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Hinata.

Ko trataba de hablar, pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra justo en ese momento Sakura entró y lo revisó.

\- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó la Uzumaki preocupada.

-Todo parece en orden -dijo Sakura-. Tranquilo -le dijo a Ko.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -es lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento y dejando a todos desconcertados.

…

…

…

Akamaru de repente comenzó a gruñir.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? -preguntó Kiba.

-Los insectos también están alerta… hay que tener cuidado hay peligro cerca -dijo Shino.

Sakura también se puso a la defensiva.

Una serie de explosiones surgieron en el lugar, el equipo de búsqueda se separó para no salir heridos, pero Sakura si fue alcanza por una exposición hiriéndola en la espada y cayendo en un pequeño barranco.

Akamaru y Kiba unieron sus poderes logrando dar con el enemigo, dos ninjas ladrones.

-Muy bien Akamaru vamos por ellos -gruñó el perruno obteniendo de su amigo un ladrido de aceptación.

Shino aprovechó la situación para ir en apoyo a Sakura, ella era el ninja médico por ninguna manera debía de salir herida.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Si gracias Shino solo me duele la cabeza el golpe fue muy fuerte -se puso de pie con la ayuda del Aburame.

\- ¡GETSUYA! -se escuchó el grito de ataque de su amigo logrando ahuyentar a los ninjas y bajando por su amiga para ayudarla a subir.

-Auch… -se quejó mientras Kiba le ayudaba a curarse las heridas-. Shanaro que descuido.

-Es mejor que descanses Sakura y mañana seguiremos, Shino y yo haremos guardia -dijo Kiba guardando los medicamentos.

-Está bien chicos gracias -dijo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

\- ¡Hemos llegado-kore! -dijo Konohamaru acercándose a la entrada.

-Bienvenido Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra, lo hemos estado esperando -demandó uno de los guardias.

-Gracias-ttebayo -dijo avergonzado pero entrado en la Aldea.

-El Kazekage lo recibirá mañana ahorita salió con sus hermanos y llegará muy noche, los hospedaremos y ya mañana lo llevaremos con él.

Todos asintieron y entraron a una gran casa, todos estaban asombrados con los lujos que había en ella. Los niños fueron de un lado a otro encantados con todo, había una gran mesa de bocadillos, las camas eran grandes, había un sillón y miles de almohadas alrededor

-Vaya no me esperaba esto-ttebayo -dijo el rubio mayor echando un vistazo.

-Es muy bonito.

\- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? -propuso el rubio lanzando una mirada tierna a su novia la cual entró en nerviosismo y solo asintió.

-Entonces vamos-ttebayo…

-Pero… Boruto-kun y Konohamaru-kun ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

-Ellos estarán bien además parece que ya querían descansar.

\- ¿Eh? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, pero confirmó lo que dijo Naruto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los pequeños amigos estaban dormidos en las cómodas almohadas del piso alfombrado.

-Así que vamos -jaló a su novia del brazo y salieron a caminar mientras caía la noche.


	34. Pérdida de Memoria

-Deberías descansar… -dijo una niña de cabello corto negro y lentes entrado al despacho de su madre.

-Sarada ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? -preguntó dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

-Esa es lo que quiero yo saber.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a su hija-. Lo siento solo que estuve todo el día revisando a Ko Hyuga, creo que estoy más cerca de hallar una respuesta a su situación.

\- ¿Todo lo que está pasando tiene que ver con la desaparición de Boruto?

-Puede ser que estén relacionados, anda vamos a dormir -dijo la pelirosa, tanto Sarada como ella salieron del despacho.

…

…

…

-Esos dos parecen dos gotas de agua-kore -dijo Konohamaru quien estaba al lado de Hinata observando a los dormidos Uzumaki, los cuales estaban extendidos en todo el saco de dormir con sus bocas abiertas y el hilo de saliva escapando, por un lado.

Hinata soltó una pequeña sonrisa-. Si lo son -se acercó a ellos lentamente a ellos-. Vamos tienen que despertar -dijo dulcemente.

Pero ambos Uzumaki se dieron vuelta y se envolvieron con las sábanas.

-Suficiente-kore -dijo Konohamaru preparando un rasengan.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? -dijo asustada Hinata.

-A un lado Hinata-san, no quiero que la novia del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra salga herida-kore.

Hinata dio unos pasos detrás de Konohamaru, mientras él lanzó su rasengan en la nieve creando una mini avalancha que los cubrió hasta que sus pieles se volvieron azules con el frío.

-¡AAAAAHHH! -gritaron los dos saltando muy alto evitando el frío.

Konohamaru y Hinata empezaron a reír mientras que los rubios corrían en círculos tratando de generar calor a sus congelados cuerpos.

\- ¡Konohamaru! -gruñeron los rubios y el pequeño nieto del tercer Hokage se escondió detrás de Hinata.

\- ¡Ustedes tiene la culpa-kore! Ya se nos está haciendo tarde porque no se despertaban -se cruzó de brazos enojado.

\- ¿Tarde? -dijeron los rubios mirándose uno al otro, aunque estuviera nublado se podía apreciar la poca luz de sol.

Agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, se dieron la media vuelta y arreglaron sus cosas.

-No era necesaria tanta maldad-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

-A este paso tardaremos una eternidad en llegar a la Aldea y el Kazekage de seguro se enfada -refunfuñó Konohamaru molesto.

-Gaara no es así… si tiene su carácter… pero no creo que se enfade-ttebayo… -dijo Naruto empezando a dudar.

-Bueno ahora retomamos el camino Naruto-kun -dijo tiernamente Hinata mirando a su novio este le correspondió la mirada.

-Ya van a empezar de melosos -dijeron los niños.

Mientras el par de tortolos se ponía muy rojos de cara siguieron a través del bosque nevado.

Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru siguieron su camino luego de estar conversando con Orochimaru acerca de la batalla que se había llevado acabo unos metros atrás.

-Sakura… -llevaba diciendo rato Kiba, pero su amiga estaba en otro mundo.

-Si… Perdón ¿Qué sucede Kiba?

\- ¿Crees que mejor debamos suspender la búsqueda por unos instantes para poder encontrar el medio de avisarle al Hokage el hallazgo? -preguntó el perruno.

Sakura dio un gran suspiro y asintió. Todos se desviaron a la población más cercana que les permitiera enviar un mensaje de auxilio al Hokage.

-Sakura ¿Para qué querrá el enemigo a un Bijū? -preguntó Kiba-. No se le estará ocurriendo regresar a diez colas ¿Verdad? -dijo preocupado el perruno.

-No creo que quieran revivirlo solo han capturado a uno que yo sepa, tal vez solo quieren su poder.

\- ¿Naruto lo sabe? -preguntó Shino.

Sakura negó con la cabeza-. Aun no lo sabe además antes de salir de la Aldea hablé con Kakashi-sensei y me dijo que mandaría a Naruto a la Aldea de la Arena al parecer también se están presentando algunos disturbios y sería Gaara el encargado de avisarle sobre la desaparición del Biju, él es la persona correcta pues fue un jinchuriki.

-Si tienes razón, ellos se entienden perfectamente -suspiró Kiba.

-Además ellos sabrán cómo proteger a los demás.

-Gran lío que se está formando ¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto? -dijo Kiba al aire.

-Vaya al fin aparece ¿Dónde estuvo?

-Karin, sabes que lo único que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo es recaudar información -dijo Orochimaru llegando al refugio.

-Por favor ya no desaparezcas tan seguido no puedo seguir aguantado a Suigetsu sola -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hay un nuevo enemigo vagando por ahí… me interesa saber qué es lo que quiere.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella curioso.

-Son mis asuntos -contestó Orochimaru encerrándose a su laboratorio, sacó de un bolso muestras de tierra y se sentó a analizarlas, así estuvo un buen rato, dividiendo las muestras, guardándolas en diferentes frascos, tubos de ensayos, etiquetando, todo minuciosamente, agregaba soluciones químicas y escribía resultados.

\- ¡Karin! -gritó una voz muy chillona.

A la pelirroja se le enchinó toda su piel, pero no había lugar donde ocultarse.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres Suigetsu? -dijo molesta.

\- ¿Ya regresó Orochimaru?

-Sí -contestó de mala gana-. Y se encerró en su laboratorio como siempre.

-Ha estado actuando muy raro.

-Sí lo sé desde el ataque a la Aldea de la Hoja… -dijo la pelirroja tocando su barbilla-. Hay algo que no lo deja tranquilo, pero tratándose de él es difícil saber qué es lo que trama… después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja no es el mismo.

-Algo lo ha cambiado drásticamente ¿Estará así por el Sannin que fue resucitado?

-Posiblemente -contestó Karin.

Ambos siguieron conversando en el pasillo del inmenso laboratorio.

-Listo ya ha sido enviado el mensaje a la Aldea de la Hoja -dijo un ciudadano.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Sakura saliendo de un edificio.

El equipo de búsqueda llegó a un pequeño pueblo de no más de quinientas personas, los chicos pararon a comer a una pequeña fonda de fideos, Sakura aprovechó para dar un pequeño paseo y despejar su mente, o al menos eso intentaba hacer pues una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con el Uchiha, recordó su despedida hace ya un par de meses en donde él le dejó claro que sus problemas no eran culpa de ella, aunque ella se persignara con cargarlos, fue de tienda en tienda viendo pequeños objetos curiosos que llamaban su atención.

-Entonces ¿Él estuvo involucrado en el ataque? -se escuchó la conversación de unas chicas la cual llamó la atención de Sakura.

-Si al parecer él estuvo involucrado en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y acusado de muchas fechorías.

\- ¿Estará de nuevo del lado enemigo?

Sakura se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar la conversación, en eso llegó otra chica que se unió a la plática.

-Algunos dicen que trató de salvar a la criatura gigante… ¿Cómo se le llamaba? ... ¿Bijū?

Sakura abrió muy grandes sus ojos.

-Dicen que era un tal Sasuke Uchiha y que se dirigió al norte donde del lugar donde se llevó acabo la batalla contra la criatura.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y fue a buscar a su equipo.

-Es hora de irnos -dijo muy firme.

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo el perruno a medio plato de comido.

-He dicho que es hora de irnos hay que darnos prisa -con toda su fuerza Sakura jaló a Kiba y los demás los siguieron.

-Wow ¿Qué es eso-kore? -dijo Konohamaru viendo una gran cordillera a lo lejos. Hinata, Naruto, Boruto y él estaba más cerca de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Son los límites de la Aldea de la Arena ya casi llegamos -contestó Naruto.

-Genial sigamos -dijo Konohamaru apresurando el paso y jaló del brazo a Boruto el cual se iba quejando.

-Están muy emocionados -dijo dulcemente Hinata quien iba de la mano de su amado, ellos iban lento disfrutando de la brisa invernal.

-Si-ttebayo -sonrió-. Además, Gaara nos recibirá encantados.

…

…

…

Sakura había entrado en la habitación de Ko Hyuga para administrarle un medicamento y prepararlo para la operación, después de que días atrás se estuviera preparando y pidiendo consejos médicos tanto de su maestra Lady Tsunade como de otros médicos, estaba lista para realizarle una pequeña cirugía en el punto ciego del Byakugan y así poder unir los nervios y lograr despertar del coma al ex cuidador de Hinata.

-Doctora está todo preparado -dijo una enfermera.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió y quitó los seguros de la camilla para llevarla al quirófano.

Ahí la esperaba Shizune quien la esperaba para apoyarla en la operación.

-Ya tengo listo los tanques de oxígeno y bolsa de suero necesarias para la cirugía.

-Muchas gracias Shizune será una operación bastante complicada y esperemos que nada salga mal… es muy delicada la situación de Ko.

-Sé que lo lograrás has llegado muy lejos como médico -la animó Shizune.

Sakura asintió preparando su equipo médico.

Afuera en la sala de espera estaba Hinata Uzumaki pues había sido informada la noche anterior, su pequeño Girasol estaba en casa de Iruka, ella trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía evitar estar tan nerviosa, cubrió su rostro con sus manos de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, al alzar su rostro no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie para abrazar a su esposo.

Sakura procedió a abrir donde estaba la cicatriz en la nuca con un bisturí empezando así la cirugía.

…

…

…

\- ¿Estás segura qué es por ese camino? -preguntó el perruno por tercera ocasión.

-Estoy segura, y ya por favor dejar de molestarme con eso -dijo enojada y amenazando con el puño.

-Ya lo siento solo que llevamos rato caminando y no sabemos hacia dónde vamos… -Kiba no pudo continuar pues el puño de Sakura había aterrizado en su cabeza, Akamaru y Shino suspiraron vencidos, pues ya se veía venir que Sakura se hartaría de él, lo montaron en el lomo del perro gigante y siguieron su camino.

Un chico caminaba río arriba, harto que la brisa lo despeinara amarró su cabello en una coleta de caballo, haciendo que se pareciera más a su fallecido hermano mayor, iba casi cojeando, se encontraba herido, aunque ha descansado cada vez que puede aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas, buscó una cueva en la cual quedarse pues las temperaturas bajaban cada vez más.

…

…

…

-Ya han pasado cinco horas de la cirugía ¿Cómo crees que esté todo? -preguntó preocupada Hinata, ella y su esposo se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala de espera, estaba aferrada a pecho de su marido.

-Pues … -no alcanzó a completar la respuesta pues Sakura hizo su aparición.

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Hinata.

-Ha sido un éxito, logré reconstruir aquella zona que extrañamente se dañó, esperaremos un par de horas más a que despierte, será trasladado a una habitación en observación y podrán visitarlo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Hinata feliz y abrazando a la peli rosa.

Naruto también le agradeció, luego Sakura tuvo que volver a la sala de cirugía para recoger el material.

….

….

….

-Es extraño como cambia el clima aquí-kore…. Unos kilómetros atrás estaba el pleno invierno y aquí hay sol, aunque no es muy fuerte, pero está presente… -dijo Konohamaru mientras observaba el cielo.

-Sí, es extraño-ttebasa -Boruto igual miraba hacia el cielo.

-Sí, los de la Arena siempre tiene el sol presente… es raro que haga frío… por eso casi no visitan la Aldea de la Hoja por estas fechas-ttebayo -suspiró el rubio mayor recordando que en la Hoja no encontró un pequeño presente para Hinata así que buscaría en los puestos de la Arena.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Naruto-kun?

\- ¿Eh? No, no me sucede nada -comenzó a reír nervioso.

\- ¿Seguro? Has estado actuando raro desde que salimos de la Aldea -dijo Hinata con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Es toda esta situación extraña que me tiene así, pero estaré bien -ttebayo -le sonrió a su novia.

…

…

…

\- ¡Naruto-kun! Ko está reaccionando -dijo la Uzumaki acercándose a la cama.

El Hokage se acercó a lado de su esposa y efectivamente Ko Hyuga estaba reaccionando, esperaron unos minutos y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Ko ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Hinata.

Ko trataba de hablar, pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra justo en ese momento Sakura entró y lo revisó.

\- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó la Uzumaki preocupada.

-Todo parece en orden -dijo Sakura-. Tranquilo -le dijo a Ko.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -es lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento y dejando a todos desconcertados.

…

…

…

Akamaru de repente comenzó a gruñir.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? -preguntó Kiba.

-Los insectos también están alerta… hay que tener cuidado hay peligro cerca -dijo Shino.

Sakura también se puso a la defensiva.

Una serie de explosiones surgieron en el lugar, el equipo de búsqueda se separó para no salir heridos, pero Sakura si fue alcanza por una exposición hiriéndola en la espada y cayendo en un pequeño barranco.

Akamaru y Kiba unieron sus poderes logrando dar con el enemigo, dos ninjas ladrones.

-Muy bien Akamaru vamos por ellos -gruñó el perruno obteniendo de su amigo un ladrido de aceptación.

Shino aprovechó la situación para ir en apoyo a Sakura, ella era el ninja médico por ninguna manera debía de salir herida.

\- ¿Estás bien?

-Si gracias Shino solo me duele la cabeza el golpe fue muy fuerte -se puso de pie con la ayuda del Aburame.

\- ¡GETSUYA! -se escuchó el grito de ataque de su amigo logrando ahuyentar a los ninjas y bajando por su amiga para ayudarla a subir.

-Auch… -se quejó mientras Kiba le ayudaba a curarse las heridas-. Shanaro que descuido.

-Es mejor que descanses Sakura y mañana seguiremos, Shino y yo haremos guardia -dijo Kiba guardando los medicamentos.

-Está bien chicos gracias -dijo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

\- ¡Hemos llegado-kore! -dijo Konohamaru acercándose a la entrada.

-Bienvenido Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra, lo hemos estado esperando -demandó uno de los guardias.

-Gracias-ttebayo -dijo avergonzado pero entrado en la Aldea.

-El Kazekage lo recibirá mañana ahorita salió con sus hermanos y llegará muy noche, los hospedaremos y ya mañana lo llevaremos con él.

Todos asintieron y entraron a una gran casa, todos estaban asombrados con los lujos que había en ella. Los niños fueron de un lado a otro encantados con todo, había una gran mesa de bocadillos, las camas eran grandes, había un sillón y miles de almohadas alrededor

-Vaya no me esperaba esto-ttebayo -dijo el rubio mayor echando un vistazo.

-Es muy bonito.

\- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? -propuso el rubio lanzando una mirada tierna a su novia la cual entró en nerviosismo y solo asintió.

-Entonces vamos-ttebayo…

-Pero… Boruto-kun y Konohamaru-kun ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

-Ellos estarán bien además parece que ya querían descansar.

\- ¿Eh? -dijo Hinata sorprendida, pero confirmó lo que dijo Naruto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los pequeños amigos estaban dormidos en las cómodas almohadas del piso alfombrado.

-Así que vamos -jaló a su novia del brazo y salieron a caminar mientras caía la noche.


	35. Amigos de la Arena

(Futuro)

\- ¿Temporal? ¿Estás segura Sakura-chan?

-Si es extraño que Ko no recuerde lo que le sucedió ni siquiera quienes somos, estará bajo observación para esperar algún otro resultado, es mejor que te vayas a descansar, ya está anocheciendo.

-Cualquier cosa por favor avísame.

-Por supuesto que si Hinata.

Sakura se despidió y se retiró a su oficina, en cambio Naruto y Hinata salieron del hospital rumbo a casa de Iruka por su pequeña Girasol.

-Naruto-kun ¿Hoy no has estado en la oficina? -dijo sorprendida su mujer hasta que le cayó el veinte.

-Bueno -se rascó su nuca, recordando que dejó todo a cargo al pobre de su mano derecha Shikamaru-. Te dejo en casa de Iruka e iré a la oficina ahora que lo pienso Shikamaru se ha de estar volviendo loco allá adentro.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, pero no te tardes mucho, no has descansado bien últimamente… -dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-No te preocupes -la tomó de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos-. Todo estará bien te lo prometo -le sonrió y ambos compartieron un dulce beso.

Después de un rato Naruto llegó a su oficina y se encontró una escena desastrosa, todo el lugar estaba lleno de papeles.

\- ¿Shikamaru? -preguntó el Hokage adentrándose poco a poco.

Pisaba con cuidado para no dañar ningún papel, Naruto se llevó un susto de muerte cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba.

-¡SUÉLTAME-TTEBAYO!

-Soy yo tarado -dijo el Nara saliendo de una montaña de papeles-. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? No me dejaban de llegar papeles y papeles… -Shikamaru estaba pálido y su peinado típico de corona de piña ya no estaba.

-Lo-lo siento-ttebayo no pensé que me fuera a quedar todo el día en el hospital.

-Tsk qué molesto -suspiró-. Supongo que no te puedo decir nada toda esta situación no es fácil para ti, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de ordenar.

-Gracias Shikamaru, pero debo de ayudar después de todo soy el Hokage.

-Ah… Así que otra vez por culpa de Naruto llegas a casa tarde…

A ambos amigos se les enchinó la piel y miraron a sus espaldas encontrándose con una Temari muy furiosa.

-Te-Temari ¿Por qué trajiste el abanico? -preguntó preocupado el Nara.

-Por nada en especial cariño -dijo abriéndolo con cuidado y apareciendo la primera luna.

Naruto y Shikamaru trataron de escapar, pero demasiado tarde Temari había desatado una ráfaga de aire estampando a los amigos en la pared.

-Bueno dense prisa y arregle este tiradero, todos dirán que este Hokage es el más desorganizado -dijo Temari dando un portazo y la puerta de igual manera no resistió y terminando cayendo.

-Te casaste con un demonio-ttebayo…

-Cállate…

Temari se iba riendo de la pequeña travesura-. Espero que Naruto ya no esté tan deprimido, luego Shikamaru está igual… pequeño travieso hijo de Naruto ¿Dónde estarás?

-Mamá ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -dijo el pequeño Shikadai que espera a su madre a unas cuadras de la oficina.

-Nada solo le dije a tu padre que no demorara en llegar, vamos a casa -sonrió inocentemente.

…

…

…

-Despierta holgazán-ttebasa -dijo Boruto zangoloteando a su padre de un lado a otro.

-Sin duda alguna Hinata sufrirás cuando te cases con él-kore -dijo Konohamaru burlándose de la pobre novia de Naruto.

-Créeme si le sufre un poco… -susurró el pequeño.

-Déjenme dormir-ttebayo… hacen mucho ruido… -se quejaba entre palabras.

-Ya has dormido mucho-ttebasa.

-Ya voy… ya voy… -se encerró en el baño a cambiarse la ropa.

Varios sirvientes entraron trayendo consigo varias bandejas de comida.

-El desayuno está servido -dijo uno de ellos.

Todos quedaron con boca abierta.

-El Kazekage los recibirá después del desayuno, así que adelante -se retiraron todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo? ¿Quién era? -dijo Naruto saliendo del baño con su ropa de misión-. ¡OOOH ¿Y TODO ESO?!

-Nu-nuestro desayuno-ttebasa.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentaron a desayunar.

-Adelante -dijo Kakashi.

-Hokage el informe de la Aldea del Sonido -dijo Shikamaru.

-Ah gracias Shikamaru, que bueno que ya regresaste…

\- ¿Tiene alguna otra misión para mí?

\- Si, ve de inmediato a la Aldea de la Arena, Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru y Boruto ya están allá, Gaara los mandó a llamar ya que también allá se han presentado algunos problemas.

\- ¿Hasta la Arena? Tsk qué molesto, pero si enseguida me alisto -dijo saliendo de la oficina del Hokage.

\- ¡ME SALUDAS A TEMARI! -gritó Kakashi haciendo que el Nara se sonrojara un poco.

-Si... -contesto dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Wow al Kazekage le gusta la oscuridad-kore -dijo Konohamaru mientras eran conducidos por un largo pasillo con poca luz.

-Bueno… siempre ha sido un poco oscuro-ttebayo.

-Adelante -dijo uno de los guardias, haciéndolos pasar a una oficina.

-Tanto tiempo si verte Naruto -dijo una voz femenina.

-Vaya Temari que sorpresa -dijo el rubio mayor.

-Pero pasen no se detenga… -la rubia fijo su mirada en el pequeño niño de bufanda azul-. Tú…

-Hola… -dijo Konohamaru escondiéndose detrás de los novios.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo-ttebayo?

-Nada… algunos roces entre el pequeño nieto del Sandaime Hokage ¿Cierto?…

Konohamaru asintió temeroso.

-Y bueno Naruto mira nada más ya tienes un brazo -dijo Temari y se acercó para mirarlo mejor.

-Si la abuela Tsunade me lo ha fabricado y colocado está muy bien ¿Verdad-ttebayo? -dijo moviéndolo con toda libertad -Al principio me costó un poco de trabajo, pero ahora ya no tengo tanto problema, he podido pelear con él.

-Me alegra de verdad que sigas siendo ese niño tan entusiasta y bueno veo rostros nuevos y algunos conocidos… -Temari ahora fijó su atención en el rubio menor.

\- Que curioso niño tan idéntico a ti Naruto… -se acercó para inspeccionarlo bien-. Mmm vaya hasta las marcas en las mejillas ¿Quién es este niño? ¿Un loco fan?

\- ¡YO NO SOY UN LOCO FAN-TTEBASA! -gruñó Boruto.

-Hasta el tic verbal es parecido ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Soy su primo Uzumaki Boruto -el pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos desafiando con la mirada a Temari.

\- ¿Boruto? Que nombre tan extraño y bien Boruto me imagino que por ser primo de Naruto eres igual de fuerte ¿No es así? -se acercó más hasta que sus rostros estaban frente a frente.

-Demonios la madre de Shikadai da miedo-ttebasa -pensó el pequeño rubio poniéndose nervioso-. No soy igual de fuerte, pero si puedo dar una buena pelea -dijo muy firme.

-Bien interesante -dijo Temari dando la media vuelta-. Tu eres el nieto del Sandaime -dijo señalando a Konohamaru-. ¿Y tú eres? -ahora dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de ojos blancos.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto.

-Es la novia de Naruto -dijo el pequeño Konohamaru, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse.

\- ¿Novia? -dijo muy asombrada la rubia.

-Si…bueno… si Hinata es mi novia-ttebayo -dijo Naruto riendo, Hinata solo asintió.

-Mira nada más te dejo de ver por unos meses después de la Guerra y ya tienes novia, bien por ti, bueno ya me contarán ustedes dos, Gaara ya se ha adelantado así que vámonos -dijo Temari saliendo de la oficina y todos la siguieron.

…

…

…

-No, no ha presentado mejoría Hinata, sigue sin reconocernos -le comentó Sakura a la Uzumaki, ambas chicas estaban afuera de la habitación del Hyuga.

\- ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verlo?

-Por supuesto, yo creo que tu presencia le hará muy bien -sonrió Sakura-. Bueno Hinata debo de irme, cualquier cosa llámame.

-Gracias Sakura-chan -dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz, dio un gran suspiro y se adentró a la habitación de su viejo cuidador.

-Si ¿Qué desea señorita?

-Hola Ko ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Me conoce?

-De toda la vida -Hinata se sentó en un pequeño sillón a lado de la cama-. Yo también pertenezco al Clan Hyuga, en la rama principal, aunque ahora mi apellido es diferente porque hace unos quince años que me casé.

\- ¿En serio? -dijo Ko y a su mente vino un recuerdo borroso de una niña de cabello corto y grandes ojos blancos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hinata preocupada al ver que Ko se tocaba su cabeza.

-Lo siento me duele un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

-No, no eso, no me molesta su presencia…

-Hinata soy Uzumaki Hinata.

-Hinata-sama no me molesta su presencia solo me siento un poco mal por no recordarla.

-Por favor no me llames Hinata-sama, hace ya varios años que me vengo peleando contigo para que dejes de llamarme así, soy Hinata así de simple ¿Está bien?

Ko asintió y Hinata lo mantuvo al tanto, relatando con detalle todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con Ko.

-Naruto te ha llegado esta carta -dijo Shikamaru entrado a la oficina.

\- ¿Una carta?

-Sí, de la Aldea de la Arena.

\- ¿De la Arena-ttebayo? -Naruto tomó la carta y la leyó detenidamente, alzaba sus cejas.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No lo sé bien… tu cuñado Gaara va a venir, necesita tener una reunión conmigo y como sabe que ando con mil encargos él vendrá personalmente.

-Ah ya veo… para avisarle a Temari y tener la casa lista.

-Si de favor Shikamaru, al parecer llegará mañana te lo encargo.

-Tsk que molesto me pareces… pero bueno está bien por esta ocasión -dijo el Nara saliendo de la oficina.

…

…

…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? -preguntó el perruno.

\- Sí, estoy bien solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños hay que seguir nuestra búsqueda -dijo la peli rosa tratando de ponerse de pie, pero era imposible le dolía mucho su cuerpo luego de ser lanzada por la explosión.

-Es mejor que descanses un poco más, vamos por buen camino por lo que escuchaste, aunque sé que estás preocupada porque puede estar herido, pero debemos de admitirlo ese Sasuke siempre se sale con la suya -dijo Kiba.

-Está bien solo un poco más… -suspiró rendida y se cubrió con una cobija cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Shino tú también descansa yo vigilaré junto con Akamaru.

El Aburame asintió y se acomodó debajo de un árbol.

-Bien amigo tenemos que tener mucho cuidado no sabemos si hay un enemigo cerca -dijo Kiba y Akamaru le respondió con un ladrido.

\- ¿Te irás a la Aldea de la Arena? -dijo una rubia muy molesta.

-Así es Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru y hasta Boruto ya están allá, al parecer la Aldea de la Arena no pasa desapercibida para el enemigo.

-Será un viaje cansado acabamos de llegar de la Aldea del Sonido -dijo Chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Sí lo sé, pero todas las Aldeas están entrando en alerta, y solo la de la Aldea es a la que le ha ido peor… Tsk que molesto.

-Bueno, pero no te irá tan mal allá Temari te recibirá muy bien seguramente… -dijo Ino con un tono burlesco.

\- ¿A qué viene eso Ino? -dijo el Nara un poco sonrojado.

-Ay por favor Shikamaru, Temari y tú se entienden muy bien… puede que sea la oportunidad de que ustedes dos al fin estén juntos…

-Nada que ver Ino no seas tonta.

-Concuerdo esta vez con Ino… Se nota que entre Temari y tú hay algo más que amistad.

-Ustedes dos dejen de estar de molestosos… No saben lo que dicen… -les dijo Shikamaru dándoles la espalda-. Ya me voy nos vemos en unos días.

\- ¡Y espero que cuando regreses traigas a Temari contigo! -gritó la rubia despidiéndose de su amigo.

\- ¡Achú! -estornudó Temari.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Temari-san? -dijo Hinata preocupada la rubia llevaba rato estornudando.

-Me encuentro bien gracias, solo espero que no sea un resfrío.

-Es difícil enfermarse aquí-ttebayo… hace calor no les toca el frío de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Es por eso que no nos gusta ir a visitarlos por estas épocas -dijo la rubia.

\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente-kore? -preguntó impaciente Konohamaru.

\- A colina arriba, al lugar donde se han presentado huellas extrañas.

\- ¿Extrañas? -dijo el rubio menor.

-En varias partes afuera de la Aldea hay árboles rotos, tierra movida… como si buscaran algo… no sé si estén relacionados con los hechos que han ocurrido en la Hoja, pero espero que encontremos una solución.

-Ya veo… la encontraremos -dijo Naruto muy serio.

Pasaron una arboleda y a lo lejos se distinguió una figura conocida, un chico pelirrojo despeinado, con una mirada fría, se percató de la presencia de los demás volteando a ver a su gran amigo, Naruto le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.


	36. Kazekage futuro-pasado

-Un momento por favor -dijo Gaara separándose del grupo ninja y yendo en rumbo a su hermana, Kankuro fue detrás de él.

-¡Gaara! -gritó Naruto emocionado.

-Naruto es bueno verte -dijo serio el Kazekage, pero se le escapó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo has estado-ttebayo?

-Bien Naruto -dijo Gaara estrechando su mano con el rubio el gran símbolo de su amistad-. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Bueno han sido tiempos difíciles…

-Lo sé, he sabido todo lo que ha pasado en la Aldea, lamento lo de tu sensei y todos los problemas que ha causado el nuevo enemigo, la Aldea de la Arena está a tus órdenes.

-Muchas gracias Gaara.

-Salimos de un problema y entramos en otro, están pasando cosas muy extrañas últimamente… -dijo pensativo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, esta es una historia sin fin…

-Bueno ya encontraremos la solución, como la tuvo la Cuarta Guerra, pero ¿Qué tal les ha ido en el viaje?

-Todo tranquilo, tuvimos un viaje bastante tranquilo-ttebayo.

-Y tardado porque dos personas no dejaban de dormir-kore -dijo algo enojado el pequeño de la bufanda azul cruzando sus brazos.

-Cierto… ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes? -mirando primero a la chica que estaba detrás del rubio.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga -dijo muy alegre el rubio mayor.

Hinata muy tímida se acercó al Kazekage para estrechar su mano.

Gaara miró fijamente a la chica La he visto antes, pero en dónde se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Kazekage? -preguntó tímidamente

-No… No es nada, mucho gusto Hyuga Hinata -dejaron de estrechar su mano.

-Es la novia de Naruto -dijo quitada de la pena Temari, provocando el sonrojo de los tórtolos.

-Vaya esto es una sorpresa -dijo Gaara muy serio-. Entonces permítanme felicitarlos.

-Gracias -ttebayo -dijo el rubio sonrojado

-Gracias -dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Y estos pequeños? -preguntó el Kazekage con una voz muy sería poniendo nerviosos en un principio a los niños.

-El de la bufanda azul es el nieto del Sandaime Hokage -dijo Temari señalando al castaño-. Sarutobi Konohamaru.

-Oh vaya un placer-dijo Gaara estrechando la mano con el pequeño-. No lo llegué a conocer muy bien y bueno…-Gaara pausó recordando que él tuvo que ver en el ataque de la Aldea hace un par de años en donde el Sandaime resultó muerto.

-El gusto es mío Kazekage-kore -sonrió Konohamaru se podía ver que sus ojos brillaban-. Descuide sé perfectamente los acontecimientos pasados, pero eso son el pasado-kore-. Gaara asintió aliviado.

-Y tú pequeño -dijo dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño rubio menor.

-Él es mi hijo-ttebayo -dijo muy orgulloso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo Gaara mientras comenzaba a ponerse todo pálido, al igual el rubio menor se quedó congelado.

Padre estúpido pensó el pequeño sin poderse quitar de encima la mirada del Kazekage la cual era muy penetrante.

-Naruto-kun… -susurró Hinata llevando sus manos a la boca y sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¿Cómo? -dijeron Temari, Kankuro y Konohamaru.

Eres un idiota dijo Kurama haciendo reaccionar a Naruto ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? contestó el rubio a su zorro amigo.

-Ah… Ya metí la pata-ttebayo -susurró nervioso

Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que de repente el pequeño rubio empezó a reír-. Que buena broma le hiciste al Kazekage-ttebasa -empezó a secarse el sudor de la frente.

-Vaya… - suspiró Gaara recobrando la cordura-. Naruto tú nunca cambias…

-Jeje te la creíste Gaara-ttebayo -el rubio mayor no podía dejar de reír por los nervios.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Ya se me hacía raro Naruto, eso que tengas un hijo siendo tú tan joven… -dijo Gaara volviendo a tomar color.

-Soy Uzumaki Boruto -estrechó su mano con la del pelirrojo-. Primo de Naruto.

\- ¿Primo? -dijo el Kazekage confuso.

-Si uno muy muy lejano-ttebasa.

-Sin duda Naruto has llegado lleno de sorpresas, bueno síganme por favor -dijo el Kazekage dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar por el lugar, Hinata fue la primera que lo siguió toda roja de su cara, Konohamaru segundo y luego Temari y Kankuro.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar en qué demonios estabas pensando-ttebasa? -dijo Boruto muy enojado hacia su padre.

-Lo siento… se me pasó-ttebayo -dijo juntando sus palmas a modo de disculpa.

Eso es típico de ti… meter la pata dijo Kurama.

-No me estás ayudando-ttebayo.

-Puedes ocasionar algo mayor… ¿Pero por qué tengo un padre tan idiota? -dijo Boruto todo rojo del coraje.

-Ya no vuelve a pasar-ttebayo- le juro el rubio mayor.

Eso ni tú te lo crees dijo Kurama riendo.

-Ya te dije que no me estás ayudando -murmuró para su interior.

-No tienes remedio-ttebasa… sigo sin entender en que se fijó mi madre… -miró feo a su padre.

-Jejeje -rio divertido el rubio mayor mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Ni-san y Boruto! ¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el rato-kore? -gritó a lo lejos Konohamaru.

-¡Enseguida vamos! -dijo Naruto, ambos rubios comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a los demás.

\- ¿Para qué nos ha solicitado aquí Kazekage? -preguntó el pequeño Sarutobi.

-Bueno, no solo su Aldea está sufriendo consecuencias… -se interrumpió buscando las palabras adecuadas-. A los alrededores mis hombres han sido atacados… muchos han desaparecido… no tenemos idea de lo que está ocurriendo -dijo muy serio-. Es por eso que los he mandado a llamar… supe de los ataques a la Aldea de la Hoja y aunque me estoy arriesgando dejando desprotegida su Aldea al traer a Naruto aquí…

Hinata sonrió tiernamente ante las palabras del Kazekage pues se notaba la gran estima que le tenía a su novio.

-Lamentamos el retraso-ttebayo -dijo Naruto llegando a lado del Kazekage.

-Descuida Naruto está bien…

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Ya lo veras… -cruzando una colina de arena se podía ver un escenario de horror, varios hombres de Gaara estaban socorriendo a otros, al parecer una pelea se llevó acabo.

-Un hombre apareció hace tres días, mientras nuestros hombres regresaban de una misión, los atacó sin piedad… no sabemos por qué, varios lograron huir y refugiarse, otros murieron defendiendo y los demás están desaparecidos -dijo la rubia suspirando.

\- ¿Qué clase de misión era? -preguntó Naruto molesto.

-Eso lo hablaremos más tarde -demandó Gaara-. Es algo que solo nos concierne a los tres.

\- ¿A los tres? ¿A quién más te refieres? -preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

-El tercer individuo llegará más tarde… -contestó el pelirrojo-. Por favor sigan descansando en la Aldea porque nos espera un camino largo, Naruto iré a arreglar unos asuntos, más tarde hablaré contigo.

El rubio mayor asintió.

Temari los guio a la Aldea, dejando atrás a Gaara y a Kankuro.

\- ¿Te sucede algo Naruto-kun? -preguntó Hinata preocupada pues su amado en todo el camino ha estado muy callado.

-Lo siento por preocuparte-ttebayo… lo que me dijo Gaara me ha dejado pensando ¿Qué clase de misión era? ¿Por qué salió tan mal?

Hinata le tomó del brazo en señal de apoyo, Naruto le sonrió, todos estaban entrando en la Aldea de la Arena.

…

…

…

-¡ME QUEDE DORMIDÓ-TTEBAYO! -gritó Naruto desde su estudio.

Hinata y Himawari preparaban el desayuno.

-Mamá ¿Se te olvidó despertar a mi padre?

-No es eso Hima, él no ha estado durmiendo bien, se quedó trabajando hasta tarde, así que preferí dejarlo dormir un poco más, Shikamaru me dijo que se encargaría de la oficina por lo mientras -le susurró Hinata guiñándole el ojo en forma de complicidad.

-Entiendo -contestó la pequeña guiñando el ojo.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Muy tarde! ¡Hinata! -se escuchaban los gritos de pánico del Hokage.

Hinata no puso evitar reír y subir a auxiliar a su marido.

\- ¡Hinata! -gritaba.

-Tranquilo cariño estoy aquí -dijo calmadamente mientras preparaba la ropa de su esposo, él entró corriendo a bañarse.

Hinata ya teniendo bien doblada la ropa entró al bajo a dejarla en una silla para que Naruto pudiera cambiarse, mientras bajó para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Naruto en menos de cinco minutos estaba listo, se puso su capa y fue corriendo a desayunar.

-Bueno días papá -dijo la pequeña Girasol.

-Buenos días-ttebayo -dijo con la boca llena de arroz.

-Cariño mastica bien sino te vas a ahogar.

Tragó de un golpe la comida poniéndose azul por unos instantes, Hinata le pasó un vaso de agua y al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba normal.

-Bueno me voy-ttebayo… -dijo corriendo a la puerta.

-Que te vaya bien… -dijeron las mujeres de su vida.

Al abrir la puerta Naruto se llevó una sorpresa por cierta figura aparada ahí de mirada fría, el rubio perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? -dijo Hinata ayudando a ponerse a su marido de pie.

\- ¿Acaso es? -dijo la pequeña acercándose a la puerta-. ¿El Kazekage?

El pelirrojo dio un paso sonriéndole a la pequeña-. Buenos días -dijo saludando.

-Kazekage que gusto tenerlo por aquí -dijo Hinata estrechando su mano.

-Uzumaki Hinata un gusto verla de nuevo -contesto Gaara brincando a su mente cierto recuerdo peculiar, pero lo dejó de lado

-Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí-ttebayo? -dijo Naruto incorporándose a la plática.

-Te he estado esperando gran parte de la mañana Naruto.

-Lo siento-ttebayo -juntó sus manos en forma de disculpa.

Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña risa, Gaara también rio un poco.

-Bueno creo que es momento de irnos… tenemos muchos asuntos de los cuales hablar.

-Eso es verdad, Hinata, Hima me voy…

-Que te vaya bien -dijeron ambas.

-Gusto en saludarlas -dijo Gaara dando la media vuelta y yendo con Naruto.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió Naruto?... Si algunas ocasiones se te ha hecho tarde… pero no tanto -comentó el pelirrojo.

El Hokage suspiró-. Toda esta situación me mantiene despierto no puedo concentrarme debidamente y termino dejando las cosas al último… durmiendo tarde.

-Tranquilo, encontraremos la solución -ambos Kages se dirigieron al edifico principal de la Aldea de la Hoja.

…

…

…

El equipo de Naruto al regreso de la Aldea de la Arena pararon en varios puestos de comida, Temara seguía con ellos platicando.

-Si había escuchado algo de eso por parte de Gaara -dijo la rubia mientras platicaban de Konan quien había sido revivida con el Edo Tensei.

-Boruto casi muere ahí -dijo el rubio mayor mirando a su hijo.

En cambio, el rubio menor desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzado de haber sido tan descuidado aquella ocasión.

-Que hayan revivido a tu antiguo sensei y a ese miembro de Akatsuki es demasiado, este enemigo está yendo muy lejos.

-Lo sé-ttebayo -dijo muy pensativo el rubio.

-Bueno creo que aquí termina nuestra charla.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Ahí viene Gaara -dijo por fin la rubia.

-Disculpa la tardanza Naruto, si me permiten necesito hablar con él a solas.

Los demás asintieron mientras el rubio mayor se dirigía con Gaara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Gaara? Estás muy raro-ttebayo.

-Han sucedido varias cosas, más a tu Aldea, apenas hace unos meses libramos una gran guerra, tuvimos pérdidas significativas y ahora esto.

-No te entiendo -susurró el rubio.

-Todos los kages sabemos el secreto del pequeño Boruto…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo el rubio sobresaltado

-Kakashi lo manejó con la mayor discreción posible, ni Temari ni Kankuro saben, como te acabo de decir solo los kages sabemos lo que está ocurriendo y que este asunto nos puede llegar a afectar, pues el enemigo está atacando en todas partes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?

-Primero debemos acudir a la oficina central ya ha llegado nuestra visita.

-Nosotros iremos a recorrer la Aldea-ttebasa -dijo el rubio menor.

-Está bien Boruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun, tengan cuidado por favor-dijo Hinata.

-Si Hinata chan -dijo Boruto sonriendo.

-Bueno solo quedamos tú y yo Hinata -dijo Temari bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-Así es Temari-san -contestó tímidamente

-Deja los modales a un lado, no tienes que portarte así conmigo ¿Está bien? -dijo muy seria la rubia.

Hinata asintió.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que seas novia de Naruto…

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse.

-No, bueno, no me lo tomes tan mal… es algo idiota Naruto, impulsivo, mete la pata…

Hinata cada vez estaba roja.

-Pero sin duda es una gran persona, una que sufrió mucho al igual que mi hermano, me alegra saber que en su vida está llegando un poco de felicidad…

Hinata sonrió-. Naruto-kun ha sufrido mucho y con ese sufrimiento ha logrado muchas cosas, ahora toda la Aldea lo respeta, ya no lo ven como a un monstruo.

-Eso mismo pasó aquí en la Aldea de la Arena, después de su pelea con Naruto, Gaara cambió mucho ya no fue visto como una amenaza sino como un salvador.

Hinata sonrió

-Bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?

-Bueno verás… -comenzó a relatar Hinata.

-Pasa Naruto -dijo Gaara.

El rubio hizo caso entrando en la sala de juntas la cual estaba oscuro, había una sombra sentada al fondo.

-Ahí está nuestro acompañante -dijo Gaara.

Naruto tragó saliva y se acercó.

La sombra se puso de pie y salió a la luz.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú, Naruto uh?

Naruto saltó hacia los brazos de Gaara-. ¿Por qué me asustas así Killer Bee?

Gaara estaba muy serio cargando a su amigo.

-Baka todavía que vengo desde muy lejos a verte… Y está a punto de dar un concierto… aunque esta situación es muy seria -dijo moviendo sus manos a manera de rap.

\- ¿Seria? ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo?

Gaara carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del rubio.

\- ¡GAARA LO SIENTO-TTEBAYO! -Dijo bajando rápidamente del pelirrojo.

-Si… descuida… -tosió un poco-. Volviendo a lo importante, tomen asiento por favor.

Los dos obedecieron a la orden del Kazekage.

-Naruto la razón de esta junta ya la sabe Killer Bee, conociéndote era mejor que nosotros te lo dijéramos.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-Naruto, Matatabi desapareció.

El rubio palideció de repente-. Eso es imposible ¿Cómo es que ocurrió? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos días, mis hombres fueron a las poblaciones cercanas de la Aldea de la Niebla, pues había reportado una criatura gigante en los alrededores, se trataba de Matatabi… obviamente no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero su comportamiento era extraño… alguien la atacó, mis hombres fueron en su ayuda… hubo otra persona implicada en todo esto.

\- ¿Otra persona-ttebayo?

-Sasuke Uchiha… -comentó Killer Bee.

\- ¿Sasuke está detrás de las desapareció de Matatabi? -se levantó Naruto de su lugar enojado.

-No… según mis hombres estaba protegiendo al Bijū, pero algo salió mal y pues… aquí estamos.

Naruto se volvió a sentar.

-Los demás Bijus están avisados solo faltaba Kurama… -dijo muy serio el Kazekage.

-Es imposible que esté pasando esto, y decirme hasta ahora.

-Te conocemos a la perfección de habértelo dicho antes hubieras tomado otras medidas, además Killer Bee, tú y yo somos… bueno son y fui jinchuriki, tenemos una conexión especial con ellos, nosotros más que otros podemos ayudarlos, pero es indispensable que no actúes por tu cuenta no sabemos lo que pretende el enemigo, por ahora es primordial mantenerlos a salvo, todas las Aldeas ya mandaron equipos de búsqueda…

Naruto apretó los dientes enfadado-. No puede estar pasando esto.

-Entiendo tu coraje Naruto, pero unidos podemos mejorar las cosas, no estás solo y no te dejaremos solo, los necesitaré aquí unos días porque yo mismo me uno a la búsqueda, saldremos al amanecer los tres.

\- ¿Los tres?

-El enemigo puede estar detrás de Boruto, pero como la Aldea de la Hoja está bajo amenaza la Aldea de la Arena le dará el refugio necesario en lo que encontramos pistas para dar con Matatabi, Hinata, Konohamaru y Boruto estarán aquí bajo la custodia de Temari.

-Pensé que tu hermana jamás te dejaba solo Kazekage -comentó Killer Bee-. Y todo esto ¿Quién es Boruto?

-Es un familiar lejano de Naruto, que el enemigo lo tiene en la mira y con respecto a Temari no está conforme con mi decisión, pero prefiero que cuide de Boruto tiene 13 años y tiene grandes habilidades ninja -comentó rápido Gaara antes de que Naruto metiera la pata.

-Está bien saldremos al amanecer-ttebayo -suspiró Naruto.

-Todo se arreglará… libramos una guerra podremos con otra -dijo el Kazekage.

Todos asintieron y de rato salieron de la oficina de Gaara.

Killer Bee se fue directo a descansar, estaba fatigado del viaje, Gaara acompañó a Naruto por la Aldea.

Akamaru ladró de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa chico? -preguntó Kiba.

-Al parecer encontró un rastro –comentó Shino.

El equipo de búsqueda del Uchiha siguieron al canino.


	37. Recuerdos de una Infancia Perdida

\- ¿Un regalo para Hinata? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, así es, quiero regalarle algo, pero no tengo idea-ttebayo.

\- ¿Y me preguntas a mí? -dijo serio el Kazekage.

Naruto se rascó su nuca-. Es que como a mí no se me ocurre nada quisiera un consejo.

El pelirrojo lo miró feo y suspiró-. Yo no sé de estos temas, pero podemos dar un paseo por la Aldea en busca de algo.

-Gracias Gaara -dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Ya no me queda de otra -murmuró el pelirrojo.

…

…

…

-Kazekage ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó el Nara ya que el pelirrojo llevaba viendo al infinito.

-No, no es nada Shikamaru… me siento extraño hoy es todo -dijo mientras seguía revisando todas las expediciones de búsqueda del rubio menor.

¿Regalo para Hinata? pensó de repente y luego se le quedó mirando fijo al Hokage.

…

…

…

Los tres siguieron a Akamaru colina arriba topándose con un pequeño campamento, pero ya tenía días deshabitado.

\- ¿Creen que haya estado aquí? -preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Al parecer, recuerda que el olfato de Akamaru nunca falla -lo defendió Kiba.

-Estamos bastante cerca, cada vez más -dijo muy serio Shino.

-Bueno, deberíamos descansar…

-Ni se te ocurra -interrumpió Sakura a Kiba-. Estamos muy cerca como para retroceder…

-Tus heridas no está del todo bien… nos debes de sobre esforzarte o le fallarías a Lady Tsunade…

-Está bien, acamparemos aquí… -dijo Sakura rendida.

-Está es la zona de comerciantes de la Arena -dijo serio el Gaara mientras conducía al rubio.

-Excelente-ttebayo -dijo el rubio yendo de puesto en puesto.

-Esta será una tarde muy larga… -suspiró rendido el pelirrojo.

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes aquí…

-Los artesanos de aquí son muy bueno -dijo el Kazekage mientras saludaba a los aldeanos.

-Vaya es así como sucedieron las cosas entre ustedes -dijo Temari logrando que la Hyuga se sonrojara-. Me alegro mucho de verdad por ustedes dos, bueno ya se está haciendo tarde, permíteme escoltarte para que descanses.

-Muchas gracias Temari -dijo Hinata mientras ambas se ponían de pie.

-Ya nos perdimos-kore -decía casi llorando el pequeño Sarutobi.

-Es tu culpa por salir corriendo en cuanto viste un puesto de chucherías-ttebasa… -dijo Boruto inflando un cachete.

-Era comida de la Aldea de la Arena… ¡De la Arena! -exclamó el castaño dejándose caer.

¿En serio así era mi sensei? pensó el rubio menor y suspiró-. Ponte de pie Konohamaru… -calló de repente.

\- ¿Qué sucede-kore? -dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

A lo lejos aparecieron dos figuras que reconocieron al instante.

-Este es muy bonito-ttebayo- dijo muy alegre el rubio el cual había comprado una peineta y su adorno era una rosa rosa.

-Si es muy bonito ese regalo -contestó el pelirrojo el cual de repente no pudo caminar había un obstáculo entre sus piernas, Gaara volvió a ver qué ocurría.

\- ¡Kazekage-kore! -dijo el castaño.

Pero ¿Qué le ocurre a Konohamaru-sensei? se preguntó el rubio menor.

Varias gotas de sudor aparecieron la cabeza del Kazekage-. ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que nos perdimos por culpa de Konohamaru-kun-ttebasa -dijo el rubio menor.

-Kazekage es tan bueno verlo de nuevo -dijo casi llorando.

-Si a mí también me da gusto verlos…

\- ¿Qué está pasando-ttebayo?

-Nada… volvamos al alojamiento -dijo Boruto suspirando.

Todos hicieron caso a las suplicas del pequeño. Gaara se encargó de guiarlos.

\- ¡Qué bueno que han regresado! -los recibió Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Estamos de vuelta-ttebayo -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Tardaron mucho… pensé que había ocurrido algo malo -dijo inocentemente.

-No, no fue eso Hinata-chan, Konohamaru y yo nos tardamos porque él se perdió… y nos encontramos en el camino al tonto de Naruto y al Kazekage.

-Ya veo.

-Yo me retiro a dormir, estoy muy cansado-kore… -dijo Konohamaru retirándose a su habitación.

-Creo que yo haré lo mismo. Hasta mañana -dijo el rubio menor despidiéndose de sus padres, los cuales le respondieron.

\- ¿Hinata estás muy cansada?

-No Naruto-kun -dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo nocturno?

Hinata asintió y ambos salieron del alojamiento.

Tobira había [AJP1] hecho un campamento como pudo, no era muy bueno armando uno, pues recordaba que rara vez lo llevaban de misión, él era muy valioso según el individuo de cabellos blancos, pues su Sharingan era único, había sido mejorado para superar a uno común de la familia Uchiha. Pero ahora era indispensable esta vez su ayuda.

-Esto es demasiado… -suspiró recordando que su pueblo había quedado destruido tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja pues cuando el diez colas demostrado su poder, lanzó devastadoras Bijūdama que llegaron cercanas al pueblo de Tobira, eso fue lo que le contó su señora Himawari. Nació en la pobreza y con el tiempo quedó solo pues su pueblo entró en guerra con otros por comida en el cual perdieron todo…

Hasta que apareció ella, con rostro angelical… que rápido se borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. El era muy pequeño no recordaba ni siquiera el rostro de sus padres solo el de ella.

-Himawari Uzumaki ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con ella? -dijo Tobira al aire tratando de recordar, suspiró tocando su sien, le dolía recordar y más si solo tenía escasos recuerdos.

Decidió asar unos pescados que había capturado, tampoco era un buen cocinero, ahora que lo pensaba su único deber era entrenar, no hacía nada más. Himawari su señora era la cocinaba, increíble pero cierto. Dio un primer bocado y supo a quemado.

-Entonces ¿Tienes que partir temprano? -preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Será por los alrededores tardaremos al menos unos dos días, además… los Kages están enterados de todo…

\- ¿De todo? -preguntó Hinata tratando de entender.

-De que Boruto es nuestro hijo del futuro…

Hinata enrojeció.

-Bueno para que no se nos haga más noche, ten -dijo el rubio extendiendo el pequeño regalo.

Hinata juntó sus manos y el rubio depositó el regalo, ella sonrió y le dio las gracias al rubio. Él no resistió más y le robó un beso el cual dejó sorprendida a Hinata, pero ella correspondió con gusto.

Los pequeños seguían roncando, Naruto ya se estaba preparando para salir con el Kazekage y Killer Bee.

-Ten mucho cuidado Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata quien se había despertado temprano para despedirlo.

-Descuida, estaré bien-ttebayo -dijo dándole un beso en el cachete y saliendo del alojamiento.

En eso un individuo entró a la Aldea, saludó a los guardias y siguió su camino a la oficina del Kazekage, pero no fue necesario él estaba cerca de ese lugar.

-Ah, Shikamaru, qué bueno que has llegado.

-Kazekage ¿Para qué soy necesario?

-Necesito que ayudes a Temari a vigilar la Aldea, estaré ausente unos días…

En eso el rubio mayor apareció sorprendido de la presencia del Nara-. Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El Hokage me mandó para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-Ya veo-ttebayo por un momento pensé que traerías malas noticias.

-Bueno Shikamaru cuento con tu apoyo.

El Nara asintió y Naruto y Gaara siguieron su rumbo para reunirse con Killer Bee.

Tobira retomó su camino, apagó la fogata y justo cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol camino por un sendero, necesitaba llegar a un poblado cercano. Recordó cuando fue rescatado y la larga caminata que tuvo que soportar para que fuera llevado a su nuevo hogar.

Tranquilo Tobira aquí estarás a salvo recordó su dulce voz, luego se tocó su ojo recordando que el ímplate se lo hicieron cuando apenas tenía cuatro años.

Es necesario para que te acostumbres pequeño, tienes que crear un Sharingan poderoso le dijo el individuo de los ojos blancos Para que me ayudes a vengarme de Naruto

Se detuvo en seco Tobira-. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué vengarse? -se preguntó-. Mi señora dice que siempre la despreció y si eso no fue verdad y tuvo que ver aquel individuo…

-Aquí es donde varios de mis hombres fueron derrotados -señaló Gaara.

Naruto y Killer Bee observaban con detenimiento.

-Según mis informantes la batalla inició varios kilómetros atrás, pero inexplicablemente llegó aquí…

-Se trasladó… -murmuró Naruto.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Gaara.

-Si fue el chico el que atacó él tiene un Sharingan y desarrolló la misma habilidad de Obito y Kakashi… poder trasladarse y trasladar a las personas…

-Es verdad algo había escuchado en el informe de Kakashi, pero no creí que fuera capaz de trasladar a semejante Bijū… al parecer hay muchas cosas del Sharingan que pasamos por alto.

-No importa lo que pase recuperaremos a nuestro amigo ¿Verdad Hachi? -dijo Killer Bee.

-Bueno sigamos tiene que haber algo aquí que nos dé una pista del paradero de Matatabi -dijo el pelirrojo.

Caminaron entre los árboles partidos y la tierra movida.

-Se ve que Matatabi dio su batalla -añadió Killer Bee.

-Me siento mal en parte, prometí protegerlos -lo interrumpió Gaara.

-No te reclames Naruto, nunca nos imaginaríamos que aun existían enemigos capaces de hacernos mucho daño, al finalizar la Guerra se buscó la paz entre todos los pueblos perdonando todo lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad, los biju son libres… es increíble que haya pasado algo así... pero que te quede claro… no es tu culpa -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Gaara, bueno es mejor que sigamos-ttebayo.

-Allá vamos -dijo Killer Bee amenizando la caminata con un rap.

\- ¿Se fue-ttebasa?

Hinata asintió.

-Qué malo es Naruto-niisan… no se despidió de nosotros.

-Se levantó muy temprano Konohamaru-kun por eso no los quiso despertar.

-Vaya antes no se acabó el mundo porque se levantó temprano -dijo el rubio menor llevándose un gran bocado de arroz a la boca.

-Nosotros permaneceremos aquí hasta que regrese -dijo Hinata.

Ambos niños asintieron.

\- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -preguntó la rubia.

-Vaya esa es tu manera de recibir a los aliados…

-Me sorprende tu presencia.

-Y a mí que tu hermano no te haya avisado qué molesto -dijo el Nara.

\- Y ¿A qué has venido Shikamaru?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? A ayudar la situación es muy delicada.

-No te hubieras molestado yo puedo encargarme sola…

\- ¡Ay ya cásense! -replicó Kankuro el cual había sido ignorado por los dos.

Temari y Shikamaru se sonrojaron.

-Bienvenido seas Shikamaru -dijo Kankuro-. Y ya por favor Temari no se peleen si a distancia se ven que se gustan yo no sé porque no andan…

Temari hizo aparecer la primera luna de su abanico.

-Es una broma Temari no se sulfures -dijo Kankuro retrocediendo poco a poco.

La segunda luna apareció.

Kankuro corrió a gran velocidad huyendo del demonio de su hermana.

-Tonto -susurró la rubia.

-Bueno aceptaré tu disculpa si me invitas a almorzar…

-Pero ¿Qué te has creído?... Está bien te invitaré a almorzar… vamos -dijo la rubia guardando su abanico.

-Si bien que te gusta hermana -dijo Kankuro mientras veía a la parejita de lejos-. Ay Gaara ya vuelve por favor ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con Temari? Yo soy el mayor y no puedo con ella… Tú al menos ere el Kazekage y te respeta -suspiró.

\- ¿Podemos dar un paseo? -preguntó el rubio menor.

-Yo creo que si Boruto-kun… yo no he conocido bien la Aldea -dijo Hinata.

-Bueno vamos-kore -dijo muy animado el Sarutobi.

-Pero más te vale esta vez no perderte -dijo Boruto mirándolo feo.

Hinata rio y salió con los pequeños.

-Ese Uchiha como se escabulle -dijo el perruno.

-Ya hemos buscado bastante a la dirección que vamos llegaremos a la Aldea de la Arena -dijo Shino.

-Podemos para ahí por provisiones y seguir -comentó Sakura desanimada.

-Lo encontraremos tarde o temprano… lo bueno es que Sasuke ya va por buen camino o eso no ha hecho creer a todos -comentó Kiba.

-Yo creo que si se dio cuenta del mal que estaba haciendo -dijo serio Shino.

-Gracias chicos sé que tratan de animarme -sonrió Sakura-. Bueno sigamos.

Un individuo estaba aseándose en un río, tomó su espada y cortó su largo cabello, solo dejo largo el mechón que cubría su Rinnegan.

-Se me había pasado comentarles -dijo Gaara llamando la atención de sus acompañantes-. Shukaku va a llegar a la Aldea de la Arena tengo pensando pedir apoyo de las demás naciones para crear grupos de vigilancia para los Bijū, no sabemos si Matatabi era su único objetivo o quieren capturar a los demás.

-Espero que no quieran revivir al Diez colas de nuevo.

-No lo creo Killer Bee -dijo el pelirrojo-. El enemigo debe de saber que es difícil controlarlo, Kaguya está sellada y dudo que se vuelva a repetir.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde hay que seguir -dijo Killer Bee.

-Tienes razón-ttebayo…

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? -preguntó Gaara ya que la expresión de su rubio amigo cambió de repente.

-Alguien se acerca -dijo estando atento.

\- ¡Akamaru! ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Kiba y todos siguieron al perro.

Naruto se acercó con cuidado al lugar en el sentía algo raro y una sombra salió hacia él.

\- ¡Naruto! -gritó Gaara acercándose a toda velocidad cuando distinguió el escenario se detuvo-. ¿Un perro?

\- ¡A-AKAMARU! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO-TTEBAYO! -se quejó el rubio pero el perro gigante estaba encima de él y movía su cola contento de verlo.

\- ¡GATSUYA! -se escuchó un grito de batalla.

\- ¡NO ESPERA KIBA SOY YO-TTEBAYO! -suplicó el rubio, pero demasiado tarde el ataque dejó a Naruto molido.

Cuando se despejó la pantalla de humo que se generó con la exposición el rubio mayor estaba medio inconsciente.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Por qué atacas a Akamaru? -reclamó Kiba.

-Creo… que fue al revés…

\- ¡Naruto! -gritó Sakura que se acercó a la escena y se detuvo al ver la pelirrojo-. Gaara y Killer Bee ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Creo que por ahora es mejor que cures las heridas de Naruto, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Sakura asintió, todos decidieron pasar la noche ahí aclarando las dudas de las misiones de cada uno.

Tobira llegó a los vestigios de lo que una vez pareció un pequeño poblado.

-Al fin estoy en casa…


	38. Cap 37 Construyendo un clan

Amaneció…

-Me duele todo el cuerpo y todo por culpa de Kiba-ttebayo -dijo el rubio quien no había podido dormir bien.

-Kiba tuvo la culpa fue muy impulsivo pensando que eras un enemigo… -dijo la peli rosa.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Gaara? -peguntó Naruto.

-Tus amigos viene de donde nosotros nos dirigíamos -se interrumpió-. No tendría caso ir, el enemigo pudo hacer un traslado mayor, al menos que este por aquí cerca, lo dudo, es mejor volver a la Aldea de la Arena así ellos podrán descansar y retomar su viaje.

-Si me agrada esa idea -dijo el perruno apareciendo en la escena.

Todos asintieron y siguieron las órdenes del Kazekage.

…

…

…

Hinata, después de que su esposo iba a la oficina pasaba a ver a Ko, le relataba todo lo que sabía de él desde que ella tenía memoria y todos los momentos por los que había pasado dentro del clan Hyuga, Ko escuchaba atento tratando de recordar lo sucedido de quien había sido su atacante, pero la lucha era inútil era un mar blanco en su cabeza y suspiraba cansado.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Hinata tomándolo de la mano-. Poco a poco vendrá los recuerdos.

-Es bueno que hayas decido despegarte de Gaara y pasar tiempo con tu hermana Kankuro -dijo la rubia mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Es que desde que te casaste con Shikamaru me dejaste solo yo he tenido que cuidar de Gaara.

-Gaara es el más poderoso de los tres, se puede cuidar solo.

\- ¿Ya no recuerdas la vez que fue raptado?

-Sí, eso jamás se me va a olvidar, pero bueno ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Arena?, con tanto problema no hemos podido ir a verlos.

-No hemos tenido problemas salvo que nos trajeron al Bijū para cuidarlo, sacó mucho de onda a Naruto pues no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su hija, por si fuera poco, su hijo mayor está desaparecido y ahora este Bijū dice que Himawari está en peligro. De todo lo malo que le ha pasado a Naruto… se ve que el enemigo no tiene piedad.

-Porque Naruto ha sido capaz de cambiarnos a todos, es por eso que siempre tendrá enemigos, jamás se rendirá…

…

…

…

Tobira camino varios kilómetros estaba agotado y el clima húmedo no ayudaba mucho, no había ningún alma, pues las tierras que pisaba es donde había nacido, Himawari le había encargado una tarea muy simple, le dio las indicaciones de cómo había sido su pueblo, bajó la colina y lo que voy lo destrozó.

Era aún pueblo pequeño, las casas de madera estaban saqueadas, destruida, la madera carcomida o podrida, prendas de ropa vieja, armas oxidadas por todo el lugar, retrocedió unos pasos conteniendo el aliento, cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y dio el primer paso.

Los abrió más calmado y apresuró su paso, no quería ver la desgracia de su pueblo caído, sin pensarlo empezó a correr, un edificio destruido tras otro, hasta dejarlos atrás pero el siguiente escenario era aún peor. Se trataba del cementerio…

:::

Himawari estaba en la cueva, perfeccionando varias varillas de fierro, las que utilizaba Pain cuando atacó Konoha, seguía teniendo a Matatabi bajo control, pero cada vez ella se sentía debilitada, poseer a las personas y al Bijū la estaba agotando, se la pasaba dormida casi todo el día.

:::

Tocaron a la puerta y Hinata abrió apresurada.

\- ¿Shikamaru-kun? -preguntó asombrada.

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el Nara.

-Bien ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo malo? -preguntó preocupada.

-No, nada de eso Hinata, llegué ayer como petición del Hokage por si algo se necesitaba.

\- ¿Ayer?

El Nara se sonrojó un poco pues no había visitado a la Hyuga por pasar todo el día con Temari-. Si bueno… -tosió.

-Pero pasa por favor -Hinata se apartó de la puerta para que Shikamaru entrara.

\- ¿Y los niños?

-Aún siguen dormidos -contestó.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? -preguntó Hinata y Shikamaru negó con la cabeza-. Bueno deja preparar algo, ayer con los chicos salí hacer unas compras.

-Gracias -dijo el Nara sentándose Te sacaste la lotería con Hinata maldito Naruto pensó.

:::

\- ¡Achu! -estornudó el rubio mayor.

-Vaya al parecer alguien se está enfermando -dijo Killer Bee.

-Pues con todo yo creo que, si llegaré a ese extremo, no hace mucho que fui a visitar a los sapos y me enfermé… -dijo Naruto y se quedó callado, una imagen de besando a Hinata vino a su mente ¿Cuándo fue eso? se preguntó.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Killer Bee.

\- ¿Eh? Yo-ttebayo… no nada… ¿Cuándo fue? seguía preguntándose tenía un recuerdo borroso de Hinata y el, pero por más que intentaba recordar desaparecía.

-Estás muy distraído confiesa qué tienes -insistió Killer Bee.

-Está enamorado -se burló Kiba.

\- ¿Enamorado? -preguntó el dueño del hachibi.

Naruto empezó a sonrojarse.

-Como tiene novia -agregó al Kazekage uniéndose a la burla a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! -dijo Killer Bee-. Nuestro Naruto héroe de la Cuarta Guerra tiene novia.

Naruto estaba como tomate.

\- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! -exclamó Killer Bee-. ¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó pegándole con el codo a Naruto, él no decía nada estaba muy apenado.

-Hinata Hyuga -dijo Sakura y Akamaru ladró.

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Eh? Lindo nombre y dime ¿Es bonita? -seguía pegándole con el codo.

-Es muy hermosa, nuestra amiga Hinata es muy hermosa, es buena ninja, sabe cocinar y sobre todo es como Naruto ella nunca se rinde -dijo el perruno.

-Vaya, vaya… entonces tiene buen partido nuestro héroe -siguió Killer Bee.

-Bueno… Yo… -no podía articular frase alguna el rubio mayor.

-Al parecer un ratón le comió la lengua -dijo Shino.

:::

\- ¡Achu! -estornudó Hinata.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el Nara.

-Sí, Shikamaru tal vez me entró un poco de polvo a la nariz.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué hay de desayunar? -preguntó Boruto y calló de repente al ver a Shikamaru.

-Hola Boruto -saludó Shikamaru.

-Boruto-kore ¿Por qué no me despertaste? -apareció el pequeño castaño y también se quedó callado al ver a Shikamaru.

-Hola Konohamaru.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron los niños en coro.

-Vine ayudarlos en lo que se les ofrezca, ahora que Naruto se ausentó…

-Ah… -siguieron en coro.

-Yo pensé que venías a visitar a tu novia-kore.

-Si igual yo, Temari y tú hacen buena pareja -dijo Boruto ayudando a su sensei.

Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de Shikamaru apareció.

-Yo… yo concuerdo con ellos, Temari y tú haría buena pareja -dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Aumentó el tic de Shikamaru.

-Aunque tiene un carácter de los mil demonios-kore… debes de andarte con cuidado.

-Es muy poderosa, es hermana del Kazekage, ten cuidado si le haces algo porque te puede matar-ttebasa.

Shikamaru ya no podía parar su tic hasta que Hinata intervino y calmó la situación.

-Chicos ya vamos a desayunar… -y enseguida les mostró el gran banquete que preparó, los niños se maravillaron y atacaron la comida.

-Gracias -susurró Shikamaru y Hinata sonrió.

:::

\- ¿Entonces cuando se casan? -preguntó de repente Killer Bee poniendo de los nervios al rubio, no había parado de hostigarlo en todo el camino de regreso a la Aldea de la Arena.

\- ¿Ca-casarnos? Es muy pronto, aun somos muy jóvenes-ttebayo.

Todos los demás en vez de ayudarlo se quedaron callados.

-Vamos Naruto ya es momento que asientes cabeza, ya es momento de que te des un descanso luego de todo tu esfuerzo en la cuarta guerra.

-Pero soy muy joven….

-Juventud divino tesoro….

-Bueno creo que ya ha sido suficiente tortura a Naruto ¿No Killer Bee?

-Está bien Kazekage como tú lo órdenes.

-Gracias -susurró el rubio.

-Ya estamos cerca de la Aldea, así que no nos detengamos -dijo Gaara.

:::

Todo el campo del cementerio estaba lleno de agujeros, Tobira se había encargado de escarbar la tierra hasta dar con restos humanos, tomar unas muestras y guardarlas en pergaminos, lo hacía cada dos metros para evitar que el ADN se repitiera, llevaba más de veinte muestras y no paraba, quería terminar lo más rápido posible. Aunque su estómago estuviera pidiendo alimento continuaba, sabía que si se detenía a descansar terminaría vomitando por el asco que le produce aquel trabajo.

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? -_ recordó.

 _-Es el mapa que te llevará a tu antiguo hogar que tras la Cuarta Guerra solo quedaron ceniza…_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer Señora?_

 _-Lo que hemos estado haciendo últimamente Tobira, todos los datos genéticos que hemos recolectado…_

Al final logró recolectar setenta muestras, salió del último agujero lleno de tierra y camino un poco más hasta caer rendido en la raíz de un árbol, sacó su cantimplora de agua y bebió un poco, se puso de pie fue a buscar un refugio no le quedaba de otra que volver a caminar por los restos de su pueblo.

Encontró una construcción la única que ni estaba en tan mal estado, como las demás con las maderas podridas, prendió un pequeño fuego y decidió calentar un poco de comida, pasaría ahí la noche y a la mañana regresaría con su señora.

:::

\- ¿Hoy no irás a ver a tu novia-kore? -preguntó Konohamaru.

-No es mi novia y no, no la veré hoy -contestó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -preguntó el pequeño

-Siempre y cuando no sea algo malo -dijo el Nara.

-Bueno… sé que fuiste estudiante de mi tío Asuma, así que quiero que me entrenes.

\- ¿Te entrene? ¿Y para qué? -preguntó Shikamaru levantando las dos cejas.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero tener una pelea amistosa con tu novia-kore.

Shikamaru lo miró feo-. Está bien, mañana comenzamos.

…

…

…

\- ¿A cenar? -preguntó el Kazekage a Hinata, estaba afuera de la Mansión Uzumaki ya que había acompañado a Naruto a casa.

-Si Kazekage para nosotros sería un honor que hoy se quedara a cenar -dijo muy firme la Uzumaki.

-Está bien -dijo apenado y entrando a la casa.

-Por aquí Gaara -dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe la repentina invitación? -preguntó.

-Agradecerle su esfuerzo en la búsqueda de nuestro hijo -dijo Hinata.

-No tiene porque…

-Por favor Kazekage -dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a Gaara, él se sentó en la mesa esperando la cena.

La pequeña Girasol apareció saludo al Kazekage y tomando su lugar en la mesa, Hinata se había lucido con la cena, había preparado arroz con verdura, pollo agridulce, algunos postres japoneses, la comida favorita de su marido, ramen, y la comida favorita de Gaara, todo era muy apetecible a simple vista.

-Itadakimasu -dijeron todos mientras tomaba porciones de la comida.

Estaban muy callados y más Gaara que estaba apenado.

\- ¿Es muy difícil la vida en la Aldea de la Arena? -preguntó Himawari

\- ¿Difícil? -alzó una ceja el Kazekage.

-Como aquí en la Aldea que a veces hay gente mala queriendo hacer daño.

-Eso pasa en todas las Aldeas pequeña, pero si la Aldea de la Arena no se salva.

\- ¿También ha sufrido grandes desastres? -preguntó inocentemente.

-Bueno… -dijo el Kazekage pensando que él tuvo que ver cuando era niño en la destrucción parcial de su Aldea-. Sí… ha sufrido algunos inconvenientes -dijo tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Es que me contó mi papá la vez cuando era joven que un individuo destruyó por completo la Aldea…

\- ¿Te refieres a Pain? -preguntó el Kazekage y la pequeña asintió.

-Si supe que fue una batalla muy dura…

\- ¡Y mi papá ganó!

-Sí así es… -dijo Gaara.

\- ¡Y mi mamá lo defendió!

Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto sonrió algo apenado.

Gaara no pudo evitar también sonreír de como la inocencia de la pequeña hacia que se apenaran sus padres, fue una cena amena y el Kazekage sintió un gran calor familiar.

…

…

…

-Al fin la Aldea de la Arena-ttebayo -dijo muy feliz el rubio.

\- ¿Esa sonrisa es porque verás a tu novia? -molestó Killer Bee.

El rubio se sonrojó y todos rieron.

-Todos son malos-ttebayo…


	39. Cap 38 Las Tres Lunas

\- ¡AHHH! -gritó el rubio mayor estampándose fuertemente contra el piso, llevándose consigo la pequeña mesa de la sala, un librero, las cortinas, una lámpara y atravesó un muro de papel.

Hinata salió corriendo de su habitación y prendió las luces para ver lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Naruto -kun?

-Pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Fíjate por donde pasas, tsk qué molesto -dijo el Nara que estaba dormido en el piso de la pequeña sala de la habitación y el rubio cansado se dirigía a su habitación luego del viaje, pero tropezó con el Nara y ahora estaba medio muerto en el piso.

\- ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? -decía Hinata quien auxiliaba a su novio-. Shikamaru-kun ¡Naruto-kun no responde!

-Cálmate Hinata sabes que se necesita más para matarlo.

-Ay mi cabeza-ttebayo… -se quejó.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo-ttebasa? -preguntó Boruto apareciendo junto con Konohamaru.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto-niisan?

-El tonto se cayó -dijo el Nara.

-Fue por tu culpa Shikamaru… -susurró.

-Tsk qué molesto eres, apenas llegas y estás dando lata -auxilió a Naruto-. Vamos llevaré a que te revisen.

Lo apoyó en sus hombros y todos salieron detrás de él.

\- ¿Enserio-ttebasa? -se quejó el rubio menor-. ¿Por una caída tenemos que ir al hospital?

-Es muy exagerado tu primo -dijo Shikamaru.

Habían llegado al hospital de la Arena y diagnosticado al rubio mayor con una fractura en muñeca y pie izquierdo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntó Shikamaru-. Solo le cayó encima el librero, cayó encima de la mesa…

-También tiró la lámpara -dijo Hinata.

-Sí y el muy menso se llevó las cortinas, solo espero que el Kazekage no nos las cobre-ttebasa.

-El muro de papel… Naruto-niisan es muy torpe… -Konohamaru se había hecho bolita en el sillón del hospital.

-Bueno ya está amaneciendo supongo es mejor empezar el día -dijo Shikamaru-. Konohamaru andando tenemos mucho que entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar? -preguntó el rubio menor.

-Así es, Konohamaru quiere desafiar a Temari.

\- ¿A tu novia-ttebasa?

Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco-. ¡No es mi novia!

-Ajá… -dijo el pequeño-. Sé que terminarás casado con ella -susurró.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada…

-Bueno- volvió al tema Shikamaru-. Vámonos Konohamaru, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer…

-Pero… tengo sueño-kore… Todo por culpa de Naruto-niisan.

-No hay tiempo que perder -dijo Shikamaru llevándose a rastras al nieto del tercer Hokage.

\- ¡Espera-kore!

-Bueno Boruto-kun, solo quedamos tú y yo.

-Sí mamá -dijo el rubio menor sonriente.

-Naruto-kun está dormido ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Boruto asintió felizmente y tomó la mano de su madre.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar Boruto-kun?

-Lo que sea está bien-ttebasa

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

-Bueno… este corto tiempo que he estado aquí me ha permito comprender varias cosas de mi tonto padre.

-Siempre te quejas de Naruto-kun ¿Por qué?

-Bueno como ya sabes se convierte en el séptimo Hokage y se convirtió en un hombre muy ocupado… pero siempre comprometido con todos, no importaba el porqué de las cosas siempre estaba ahí ayudando…

-Así siempre ha sido Naruto-kun, siempre te ayudará cuando lo necesites.

-Siempre me preguntó cómo estará el padre de mi tiempo, tu, Himawari… Si me extraña… -dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Por supuesto que si te extrañan Boruto-kun, no dudes en ello estoy muy feliz de conocerte, conociéndome a mí y a Naruto-kun de seguro no estaríamos felices de que tú estés lejos.

-Lo siento por sonar así…

-Está bien… pero nunca dudes del amor que te tenemos -dijo sonriendo-. Estoy segura de que Naruto-kun como el Hokage está haciendo lo imposible por encontrarte… Además, para Naruto-kun es importante y muy valioso, él no tuvo a sus padres, sabe lo que es la soledad y ahora que tiene una familia hará lo que sea necesario para conservarla.

Boruto agachó la cabeza y estaba muy feliz por aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Si-ttebasa! -dijo muy contento.

-Bueno tú eres el que la quiere desafiar no yo -dijo Shikamaru llevando afuera del sitio al pequeño.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que ser tan duro, pobre de mi prima Mirai, le va a ir muy mal contigo si eres su maestro.

Shikamaru lo miró feo y suspiró-. Vamos no hay que perder tiempo, será una contrincante difícil, ella sabe controlar el viento.

-Sí… lo sé la última vez salí volando-kore -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es por eso que tienes que ser más ágil en tus movimientos, vamos por el sur hay un campo abierto donde podemos entrenar.

Konohamaru asintió siguiendo a su sensei.

-Gaara…

\- ¿Qué sucede Kankuro? -preguntó el Kazekage que desde temprano estaba en la oficina.

-Naruto está en el hospital -dijo riendo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -preguntó asustado.

-El muy tonto se cayó y se llevó todo el departamento que le prestamos…

\- ¿Cómo que se cayó?

-Sí… nuestro cuñado lo tiró…

-Ah ya… ¡Espera! ¡¿NUESTRO CUÑADO?!

-Ah es que no te has enterado nuestra hermana sale con Shikamaru… -Kankuro se arrepintió pues de repente un aura roja rodeaba al Kazekage y agradeció que ya no tuviera en su poder al biju.

\- ¿Estás seguro Kankuro?

-Pues antier que no estuviste tuvieron una cita.

-Ya regreso, hazte cargo… -dijo el Kazekage saliendo de la oficina.

\- ¿Gaara? -dijo Kankuro mientras su hermano menor azotaba la puerta.

-Tú tienes que ser más rápido, yo trataré de atraparte con mi sombra tienes que ver la manera de esquivarla ¿Entendiste?

-Eso creo Shikamaru…

-Bien adelante.

Konohamaru asintió siendo muy sigiloso a la hora de esquivar las sombras del Nara, por un momento titubeo cuando el Nara decidió dividir su nombra en varias direcciones.

-Tienes que aprender a moverte con el viento, si vas a saltar hazlo al compás del viento.

\- ¡Es difícil-kore! -gritó a lo lejos.

-Este será un largo día.

Konohamaru aterrizó un poco cansado, sería un entrenamiento muy difícil, pero tenía muchas ganas de desafía a la kunoichi de la Arena.

Himawari despertó exaltada había tenido un sueño de la infancia con su familia.

-Maldición -gruñó en voz baja y se dio prisa de seguir con su plan para no pensar ni en sus padres ni en su hermano Boruto.

Tenía ya una pila enorme de varillas y seguía fabricándolas.

-He regresado mi señora.

\- ¿Tobira? ¿Pero tan rápido?

Tobira agachó la cabeza-. No soporte estar ahí mucho tiempo… pero traje todo lo necesario -sacó tres pergaminos-. Aquí está todo el ADN de mi gente…

-Excelente Tobira muchas gracias.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que hará? Pondrá en peligro su…

\- ¡Basta Tobira! Yo sé lo que hago -dijo muy seria-. dijo muy seria-. Y haré lo necesario para derrotar al séptimo Hokage.

-Pero es su padre…

-Vaya padre que me tocó que ni siquiera me pudo proteger…- Himawari tocó su cabeza.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz Tobira! -gritó-. Mejor ayúdame a terminar las varillas.

\- ¿No son muchas? Me dijo que eran para mi gente… pero yo veo más.

-Se me ocurrió hacerme de otro clan.

\- ¿Otro? -preguntó preocupado.

-Ponte a trabajar y no repliques…

-Sí, señora.

-Yo mientras analizaré el ADN que trajiste.

\- ¡NARUTO! -gritó Gaara entrando al cuarto de hospital.

El rubio se asustó como gato y cayó al suelo lastimándose más-. Gaara yo te juro que no era mi intención destruir tu departamento fue Shikamaru que se quedó dormido en el piso-ttebayo -dijo el rubio que estaba a los pies del Kazekage.

-No… no es acerca de eso, no pasa nada con el departamento -dijo serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el rubio mayor mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

\- ¿Es verdad que Shikamaru y mi hermana son novios? -preguntó un poco sonrojado el Kazekage.

Naruto soltó a carcajadas-. Pero si está más que claro que se odian ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Kankuro me lo dijo, que habían tenido una cita…

\- ¿Cita? Si los había visto juntos en la Aldea de la Hoja y se me había hecho raro, pero ellos me dijeron que no había nada…

\- ¿En la Aldea de la Hoja los vistes juntos?

Naruto asintió-. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Shikamaru es un bien tipo.

-Bueno entonces como hermano de Temari le daré la bienvenida a la familia ¿Me acompañas?

-Está bien-ttebayo, iré por unas muletas.

-Vamos -dijo el Kazekage abriendo la puerta y se encontró con el dueño del hachibi.

-Killer Bee ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enteré que Naruto estaba en el hospital ¿Qué te ocurrió rubio?

-Fue culpa de mi cuñado -dijo el Kazekage.

\- ¡¿Tú cuñado?! -dijo Killer Bee asombrado.

-Sí, mi amigo Shikamaru sale con Temari, de hecho, íbamos para que Gaara hablara con él.

\- ¿Los puedo acompañar?

Ambos asintieron los tres salieron del hospital.

-Estuvo muy rico aquel preparado de frutas-ttebasa.

-Lo sé, preparan cosas muy ricas aquí en la Aldea de la Arena.

-Mamá…

\- ¿Qué sucede Boruto-kun?

\- ¿Podemos visitar a mi padre?

-Sí por supuesto ¿Ya te llevarás bien con Naruto-kun?

\- ¡Jamás! Es muy divertido estar así, conocer a mi padre en la juventud me hace ver lo torpe que es… casi no ha cambiado…

-Es bueno que me digas eso para no castigarte en el futuro -dijo Hinata riendo.

-Si me molesté mucho con el viejo, pero viéndolo bien no está tan mal lo que hace…

\- ¿Qué le dijiste qué? -preguntó una rubia muy furiosa.

-Que sales con Shikamaru… -dijo en un susurro Kankuro.

-Yo no soy la novia del pelo de piña -se quejó-. ¿Dónde está Gaara?

-Creo que fue a hablar con él…

El puño de Temari se clavó en la pared cerca de la cara de Kankuro, Temari tomó su abanico gigante y se llevó arrastrando a Kankuro.

\- ¿Qué le debo de decir? "Shikamaru es un placer tenerte como miembro en la familia de la Arena" … ¿O qué? -preguntó confundido el Kazekage.

-Y pensé que la Cuarta Guerra había sido el momento más difícil de tu vida Kazekage -dijo Killer Bee.

-Ya te dije Shikamaru es buen tipo, flojo, pero buen tipo-ttebayo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué Temari no me lo dijo…

-Te complicas demasiado Kazekage, así son las hermanas, hacen lo que quieren… -dijo Killer Bee

-Yo bien puedo descansar en el hospital -se quejó el rubio.

Los tres siguieron su rumbo en busca del Nara.

-Mi padre no está…

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido Naruto-kun? -preguntó Hinata asustada.

-Bueno, no nos queda de otra que buscarlo -dijo el rubio menor saliendo la ventana, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Allí está -dijeron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Temari ambos en sentidos opuestos de donde estaban Shikamaru y el nieto del tercer Hokage.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Shikamaru! -gritaron los dos causaron escalofríos en el Nara.

-Pero qué… -dijo volteando a su izquierda encontrándose con el Kazekage y a su derecha con la rubia.

\- ¿Gaara?

\- ¿Temari?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron los hermanos de la Arena.

Konohamaru estaba con la misma expresión en el rostro de confusión que el Nara.

-Bueno vine a darle bienvenida a Shikamaru… -dijo el Kazekage.

\- ¿La bienvenida a qué? -preguntó confundido Shikamaru.

-No Gaara, detente estás equivocado… -sentenció la rubia.

-La bienvenida a la familia -soltó-. Me alegra saber que Temari y tú son novios…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -dijo todo rojo el Nara.

-Lo sabía, y tú lo negabas -dijo Konohamaru.

-A ver, Kazekage está equivocado yo no soy novio de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te interesa mi hermana? -preguntó el Kazekage muy serio.

-Bueno, no yo, bueno es que no…

-Ay por favor Shikamaru, cuando ella va a la Aldea siempre te encuentro con ella-ttebayo -dijo el rubio.

-No me ayudes -dijo entre dientes el Nara.

-Además tuvieron una cita antier -agregó Kankuro.

-Esto se pone muy interesante -dijo Konohamaru quien estaba a lado del rubio y Killer Bee disfrutando el espectáculo.

-El hecho que haya ido a desayunar con él, no significa nada.

-Vamos no lo niegues, si bien que te gusta -dijo Kankuro y la rubia le lanzó una mirada, lo que hizo aquel hermano de la Arena fue refugiarse detrás del Kazekage.

-Vamos ya deberían de ser novios-dijo Killer Bee logrando el sonrojo de ambos.

-Es mejor que ya no la provoquen -sugirió Kankuro.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlo en la familia -dijo el Kazekage, pero todos comenzaron a sudar ya que la kunoichi de la Arena había sacado su abanico, Konohamaru aprovechó el momento y dio un salto al frente.

-Temari de la Arena te desafío a otra pelea-kore -dijo el castaño.

-Oye espera Konohamaru -dijo Shikamaru tratando de intervenir.

-Pequeño nieto del tercer Hokage ahorita estoy muy enojada por todo este lío provocado por mi hermanito Kankuro ¿Seguro que quieres pelear conmigo?

-Este es un buen momento, aprovecharé tu furia-kore.

-Cómo gustes - dijo tomando fuertemente el abanico-. ¡ELEMENTO DE VIETO: RED! -gritó y agitó su abanico desatando una gran ráfaga de aire, Konohamaru reaccionó muy rápido y dio un gran salto, mientras que el jutsu iba en dirección de los demás, Gaara actuó e hizo una barrera de arena protegiendo a todos o eso pensó, pues el rubio mayor había sido el único que había sido lanzado por la ráfaga.

Konohamaru infló su pecho y formó una pantalla de humo. Temari agitó de nuevo su abanico esparciendo el humo, pero Konohamaru ya no estaba.

-¡RASENGAN! -se escuchó un grito detrás de la kunoichi y vio al pequeño junto con un clon.

-Maldición -dijo, flexionó sus rodillas y volvió a tomar fuerte su abanico, espero a que el niño se acercara-. Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante -lanzó una ráfaga de viento e hizo que el rasengan de Konohamaru explotara también cerca de Temari.

-Oh no -dijo Gaara corriendo hacia el humo provocando por la explosión, pero se detuvo ya que Temari lo esparció con el abanico.

Ambos estaban heridos, pero seguían de pie.

-Has mejorado mucho niño, me alegra serás un gran ninja solo que por ahora acabaremos con esto -dijo la rubia.

-Me parece buena opción-kore -dijo sacando sus kunai.

Los ninjas corrieron hacia ellos, Konohamaru lanzó los kunais y uso el jutsu clon de sombra para multiplicarlos, Temari usó su abanico para defender, luego Konohamaru dio un gran salto y volvió a utilizar su pantalla de humo con la diferencia de que esta vez la activó causando un fuego.

-Jutsu: hoz comadreja -dijo Temari y encerró el fuego en un tornado de viento, lanzándolo hacia el cielo y dispersándolo, Gaara creó un gran puente de arena para que los restos no cayera en los alrededores.

-Sigo siendo débil -dijo Konohamaru respirando fuertemente ya no le quedaba mucha energía.

-Por poco y lo logras -dijo Temari, estaba cansada, pero no al nivel del Sarutobi.

Konohamaru juntó sus dedos y apareció dos clones de sombra-. Aun no me doy por vencido.

-Estoy lista para recibirte -Temari extendió su abanico apareciendo las tres lunas.

-Es mejor que se detengan -sugirió el Kazekage, pero ni su autoridad detuvo la pelea.

Konohamaru y sus clones saltaron, el otro clon formó una pantalla de humo.

Temari agitó al abanico creando la ráfaga más poderosa y se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues solo estaba dos Konohamaru faltaban dos.

-RASENGAN -gritaron y tomaron por sorpresa a la rubia, ella recibió el impacto parcialmente pues tenía el abanico enfrente de ella, fue lanzada y Gaara la atrapó con su arena.

-Impresionante -dijo Shikamaru.

-Buena batalla chico, me has dejado sorprendida -dijo Temari.

-Claro, si me entrenó tu novio-kore -guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno es mejor descansar, Naruto debe de regresar al hospital -dijo el Kazekage volteando-. ¿Y Naruto?

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hinata toda preocupada, el rubio estaba atorado en una cerca de madera.

\- ¿Cómo acabaste aquí-ttebasa?

-Te-ma-ri…

\- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí! -dijo alterada la Hyuga.

-Lo que faltaba -se quejó Boruto y ayudó a su padre a salir de la cerca, lo llevaron rápidamente al hospital, Boruto creó tres clones para poder ayudarlo.

-Bueno clan Hyuga es momento que sigan pagando… -dijo Himawari mientras estaba desde el monte Hokage observando la mansión de su abuelo, detrás de él estaba Tobira y varios hombres con varillas haciendo alusión a Pain.


	40. Cap 39 Segunda parte del Clan

Una luna brillante alumbrada la Aldea Oculta de Hoja, aunque no alcanzaba a iluminar algunos rincones y en esos pequeños lugares oscuros varias sombras se movían en la oscuridad con un solo objetivo: la mansión Hyuga.

Fueron muy rápidos para no ser captados por la vigilancia de la aldea y lograron su cometido sin levantar sospechas, Himawari iba al frente dirigiendo a su ejército de Edo Tensei, Tobira iba detrás dudoso de las decisiones de su jefa, seguía en sus pensamientos como era posible que su señora llegara tan lejos, no entendía que era lo que le habían hecho para que decidiera atacar el Clan de su madre.

Habían llegado a la parte trasera de la mansión, y se repartieron a su alrededor, algunos en árboles, otros tras piedras, Himawari estaba detrás de unos arbustos y activó su Byakugan, sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

-Adelante -dio la orden y todos se abalanzaron sobre las ventanas de la mansión, rompieron los vidrios y entraron a la mansión Hyuga.

Lord Hiashi escuchó los estruendos y salió de su estudio a ver qué pasaba, de igual manera pasó con varios de los miembros del clan Hyuga que estaban alerta tras tremendo escándalo, Natsu estaba en la habitación con Hanabi y la sacó de ahí en sentido contrario de los ruidos de vidrios rotos, corrieron por todos los pasillos de la mansión y decidieron escapar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó asustada Hanabi.

-No lo sé señorita, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de su padre de llevarla a salvo, desde que la poseyeron la última vez Lord Hiashi vive con miedo… los demás se encargarán.

\- ¿Y Ko? Sigue en coma… no lo pueden dejar aquí.

-Lo siento señorita… debemos darnos prisa…

Himawari avanzó sin el mínimo cuidado pues sabía bien que ya había sido detectada por los ojos de los Hyuga. Tobira se había quedado afuera esperando la señal de su señora, ella se había encargado revivir a los antiguos habitantes del pueblo de Tobira, pero para él era triste no conocía a ninguno, era muy pequeño cuando su pueblo cayó arruinado, ni siquiera sabía si sus padres estaban entre los Edo Tensei, pues su señora no lo dejó interactuar con los revividos

Varios Edo Tensei se encontraron con ninjas Hyuga y empezó el combate, kunai volaron de un extremo a otro, papeles bomba y el ejército de Himawari sabía perfectamente cuál era el punto débil del Byakugan, además de que por ser revividos los Hyuga no tenía mucha ventaja porque se volvían a regenerar.

Himawari entró en la habitación de Hanabi y la busco por todos lados, por cada rincón y nada.

-Sabía que querrías ir detrás de ella de nuevo, pero esta vez no permitiré que ataques a mi familia de nuevo.

Himawari volteo, estaba encapuchada y como la habitación se mantenía iluminada por un par de velas, Lord Hiashi no podía ver de quien se trataba, solo veía el gran flujo de chakra, estaba sorprendido de aquel ser, ya que emanaba gran poder.

-Como Naruto… -susurró.

-Vaya, vaya, este debe ser un gran honor pues Hiashi Hyuga ha decidido venir a recibirme -dijo con voz fría.

\- ¿Quién eres? -gruñó.

La mujer soltó una risa-. Tranquilo ya lo sabrás a su momento.

Hiashi hizo un movimiento rápido y con su palma derecha generó una gran corriente, la mujer puso sus manos al frente para cortar aquel viento, pero la habitación de Hanabi pagó las consecuencias.

-Buen intento -dijo la mujer-. Pero yo puedo hacerlo el doble…

\- ¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó Hiashi y en un instante salió disparado hacia la pared del fondo, esta era de papel, así que la atravesó y terminó en otra habitación.

-Te estás volviendo viejo y lento -dijo Himawari entrando en aquel agujero hasta llegar a la otra habitación.

Hiashi se puso de pie y trató de analizar la situación-. ¿Quién eres? -repitió.

-No hay tiempo para platicas -dijo sacando debajo de sus mangas una varilla en cada brazo y lanzándose al ataque.

Hiashi uso su rotación celestial alejando a la mujer y rasgando parte de su capa, luego él ágilmente logró apagar uno de los puntos de chakra de su enemiga en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo.

Himawari se quejó, pero seguían aferrada a la varilla.

-Me subestimaste -dijo Hiashi dando un giro para lograr otro golpe.

Con su mano derecha Himawari lanzó una palma al vacío y Hiashi hizo lo mismo, aquel choque creó una enorme ráfaga de viento que terminó tumbando más paredes y haciendo el área de combate más amplia.

-Sabes utilizar las técnicas Hyuga, sabes del Byakugan… Tú heriste a Ko ¿Cierto? -dijo muy serio Hiashi.

-Ko fiel sirviente de Lady Hinata -dijo con tono burlón-. Un Hyuga más un Hyuga menos ¿Qué importa?

-Tú también eres una Hyuga -sentenció el jefe del Clan.

-Solo un cincuenta por ciento abuelo -dijo la mujer quitándose su capa para poder pelear mejor y dejó que la luz de la luna la bañara.

-Imposible -dijo Hiashi topándose con una mujer con cabello largo, muy parecida a Hinata, pero con los ojos azules brillante.

\- ¿Hinata? -dijo como primera opción.

-No, ya te dije que soy cincuenta por cierto Hyuga, el otro cincuenta es Uzumaki… -dijo la mujer aumentando su chakra en gran cantidad.

\- ¿Acaso eres?

-La pequeña hermana de Boruto -terminó la frase.

Himawari se lanzó a la pelea con un aumento de velocidad, Hiashi le sostuvo por un buen rato la pelea, sin duda Himawari estaba siendo poderosa, Hiashi no se daba tiempo de pensar cómo era posible que en ese tiempo estuviera su nieta Himawari y con más edad que la del rubio menor.

Himawari logró encajar una de las varillas en el costado izquierdo de Hiashi, pero el antes de que sucediera otra cosa se lo arrancó, Himawari frunció el ceño, sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres el líder, sin duda eres muy poderoso Lord Hiashi… -dijo e hizo una reverencia.

-Y como lo he dicho antes el Clan Hyuga es el más poderoso de todos.

-Eso espero -dijo sonriendo-. Pues me encargaré que todo miembro del Clan Hyuga pague mi dolor.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Velo por su mismo abuelo tus hombres están cayendo.

Lord Hiashi comenzó a respirar agitadamente y con el uso del Byakugan miró asombrado como varios individuos tiraba a sus hombres, algunos caían muertos por dar una gran batalla a otros les encajaban las varillas como las que trae Himawari.

\- ¿Asustado abuelo? -seguía usando su tono burlón.

\- ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué si tú también eres miembro del Clan Hyuga?

-Ustedes han sido malos conmigo.

 _-No es verdad_ -dijo la voz en su interior.

-No ahora… -dijo en un susurro Himawari.

 _-Todos te han querido ha sido él el causante de nuestro sufrir._

\- ¡BASTA! -gritó expulsando más chakra y se lanzó hacia Hiashi, él se preparó para recibirla, pero Himawari dio un giro quedando atrás de Hiashi y le dio una gran patada que lo aventó afuera de la mansión.

Ella se dio prisa para poderlo alcanzar-. ¡Ahora Tobira! -ordenó y el dueño del Sharingan apareció.

-Kamui -dijo y los tres fueron transportados al mundo del kamui.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo Hiashi poniéndose de pie y viendo miles de bloque, escaleras todo parecía un mundo fantástico.

-Lo siento -dijo Tobira mientras encajaba una varilla en la espalda de Lord Hiashi.

-Sácame de aquí y llévalo al refugio, lo encierras ya sabes dónde…

-Sí, señora -dijo Tobira activando el Kamui y devolviendo a Himawari a la mansión.

Sus hombres cargaban a algunos miembros del Clan Hyuga, ella sonrió satisfactoriamente y se retiraron del lugar. Otros miembros como había visto Lord Hiashi estaban muertos y varios malheridos.

Natsu y Hanabi llevaron hasta la oficina del Hokage y fueron los demás ninjas que fueron a buscar a Kakashi para informarle la catástrofe que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras Tobira bajaba una cueva llevando arrastrando a Hiashi, se había encargado de iluminar todo el lugar, llegó a una pequeña laguna y entró en ella, no era muy profunda el agua ni siquiera le llegaba a la rodilla, seguía arrastrando al jefe del Clan y cruzaron hasta llegar a un gran agujero, ahí se encargó de encadenar los pies de Hiashi y luego Tobira lo aventó y este cayó en lo profundo del agujero, cerró aquello con varias varillas de metal.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Hinata asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Naruto que se había despertado con el grito de su novia.

-Tuve una pesadilla… mi padre… -no podía hablar sentía una gran presión en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado el rubio, tomó las muletas y se acercó a su novia-. Deberías regresar al departamento-ttebayo, ahí descansarás mejor.

Hinata negó con la cabeza-. Estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y la abrazó para consolarla-. Tranquila solo fue un mal sueño.

-Naruto-kun te puedo lastimar -dijo Hinata sin intención de devolver el abrazo.

-Descuida todo sea porque estés mejor.

-Gracias.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta ambos se quedaron dormidos acurrucados.

Himawari y su ejército de Edo Tensei llegaron al refugio, colocaron a los miembros del clan Hyuga que fueron ocho en total encadenados en la pared, luego hizo que los Edo Tensei durmieran en sus ataúdes de madera.

-Estoy agotada -dijo mientras se sentaba a tomar un respiro.

-Está usando mucho chakra es normal -dijo Tobira.

\- ¿Ya lo llevaste al lugar?

-Sí, señora, Lord Hiashi no podrá salir de ahí.

-Algo me dijo él y es verdad, no hay que subestimarlo, pero mientras él no esté en el camino, no me impedirá llegar a mi madre… Descansa Tobira, mañana de seguro le darán la noticia a Hinata y ella regresará corriendo a su destruido Clan.

Himawari se puso de pie y se retiró a descansar, Tobira salió un poco de la cueva y observó la luna de esa noche.


	41. Cap 40 Contacto con la Luna fin 2daT

-Mami ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Himawari quien llevaba rato tratando de despertar a su madre.

Hinata despertó toda sudorosa había tenido una pesadilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa mami? -preguntó preocupada.

-Hima, no lo sé -dijo tocándose la frente-. Solo que soñé… soné…

Hinata trataba de recordar, pero por más aterrador que le parecía no podía creer que en sus sueños vio a su hija ya crecida con una mirada aterradora.

-Un mal sueño nada importante -dijo y sonrió-. Perdona por preocuparte Hima ¿Qué horas es? -sacó de su mesita de noche una toalla para quitarse el sudor de la frente.

-Las ocho de la noche…

\- ¿Las ocho? -dijo muy apurada-. Ya es muy tarde y no he preparado la cena, Hima lo siento mucho cariño…

-No hay problema mamá -dijo Himawari y recordó que días atrás su padre el séptimo Hokage le había pedido que cuidara mucho de su madre pues cada día la veía más preocupada -. Podemos ir a cenar fuera, hace mucho que no cenamos fuera.

-Pero Hima -dijo su madre sorprendida de la actitud de su pequeña.

-De seguro es lo que hubiera querido Onisan, que mamá se tomara de vez en cuando un descanso -dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Está bien -dijo Hinata accediendo a la petición de su pequeña-. Iré por un bolso y una chamarra para abrigarte ¿Me esperas en la puerta?

Himawari asintió bajando las escaleras corriendo.

-Qué raro -se dijo a si misma-. Sentí tan real ese sueño… papá… -dijo abrazándose a sí misma y se acercó a la ventana observando la brillante luna de esa noche.

\- ¡Mami ya estoy lista! -gritó su pequeña Girasol.

\- ¡Enseguida voy! -tomó un abrigo pequeño del cuarto de su hija y un bolso de tela-. Bueno Hima ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

\- ¡POR RAMEN! -dijo muy animada la pequeña.

Hinata rio evitando recordar a su esposo y ahora que lo pensaba de seguro seguía en la oficina.

-Sí, vamos por ramen y de paso le llevamos algunas reservas a tu padre ¿Te parece? -sugirió la chica de ojos blancos.

Himawari asintió y tomó la mano de su madre, salieron de la casa y tomaron rumbo al lugar de ramen favorito del séptimo Hokage. Pero para Hinata era inevitable no pensar en su sueño, la noche se sentía muy fría y no le caía bien a la Uzumaki.

-Aquí tiene tres ramen para llevar y cinco envases de nuestra reserva especial -dijo Ayame.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Hinata pagando y tomando las bolsas-. Vamos Hima démonos prisa para que tu padre pueda disfrutar de un ramen caliente.

-Sí mami. -Hima caminó detrás de su madre y ambas se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage, Shikamaru las recibió, él ya iba de salida y advirtió como siempre que Naruto estaba ahogado en su trabajo.

Hima entró sorpresivamente a la oficina y corrió a los brazos de su padre, Naruto detuvo todo trabajo para ponerse de pie y recibir a su pequeña.

\- ¡PAPÁ! -gritó muy entusiasmada.

-Himawari ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué las atrae por aquí-ttebayo? -preguntó muy alegre el rubio.

-Vinimos a cenar contigo… -dijo Hima señalando las bolsas que cargaba Hinata.

\- ¡Oh! -dijo Naruto dejando a su pequeña en brazos- Hinata déjame ayudarte -dijo el rubio menor tomando las bolsas.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, te trajimos un ramen ya preparado y cinco ediciones especiales -dijo Hinata.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron y le plantó un tierno beso a su esposa en la mejilla -Vamos a comer-ttebayo -dijo Naruto preparando una mesa y en tan solo segundos ya tenía algunos palillos preparados y vasos con agua.

-Itadakimasu -dijo felizmente llevándose un enorme bocado a la boca.

-Con cuidado cariño no te vayas a ahogar -dijo Hinata preocupada.

Himawari empezó a reír-. Te ves muy gracioso con la boca llena papi -dijo.

Hinata no pudo resistirse y también comenzó a reír.

Naruto se puso un poco rojo-. No lo puedo evitar moría de hambre-ttebayo.

Los tres comenzaron a reír disfrutando de la cena.

Tres personas encapuchadas observaban aquella escena familiar desde el techo de uno de los edificios, una de ellas puso su mano sobre el hombre de uno de sus compañeros y no dijeron nada simplemente desaparecieron con la noche.

La pequeña Himawari se quedó dormida en un sillón, Hinata ayudaba a recoger las cosas a su esposo.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? -preguntó el rubio.

-No… no me sucede nada… -dijo la Uzumaki esquivando los ojos azules de su esposo.

-No me mientas Hinata, te conozco muy bien y cuando evitas mi mirada significa que te pasa algo -dijo Naruto acercándose mucho a su esposa y tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla para que lo enfrentara ojo a ojo.

Hinata bajó la mirada-. Solo tuve un mal sueño que me dejó pensando.

\- ¿De qué trató-ttebayo? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-Fue muy confuso todo, lo último que recuerdo fue ver a nuestra pequeña con una mirada verdaderamente fría además vi a mi padre, estaba muy mal… -dijo y el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía con cada palabra.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y la fundió con él en un gran abrazo-. Tranquila, ahorita ya es muy noche, pero mañana podemos ir a visitarlo y ver cómo le fue a Hanabi, mañana llega de recorrer gran tramo del país de Fuego… lo último que quiero es que estés mal y además con respecto a Boruto, sé que está bien después de todo es nuestro hijo-ttebayo.

Hinata lo abrazó fuertemente-. Gracias -dijo y se dejó consolar un rato.

Naruto cargó con cuidado a su pequeña Girasol y los tres salieron de la Oficina del Hokage, se fueron lo más rápido posible a casa para que Hima no estuviera tan expuesta a la fría noche. Al llegar la acomodaron en su cama y ambos padres le dieron un beso de las buenas noches. Pasaron por el cuarto de Boruto y Hinata se sentó en la cama de su hijo mientras Naruto observaba las fotos de su hijo.

\- ¿Crees que él nos ayudará, cariño? -preguntó Hinata mientras observaba la Luna.

-Sin duda… puede que cometimos varios errores ambos en el pasado-ttebayo… pero la situación en cierto modo se está saliendo de control… La desaparición de Boruto, el coma y pérdida de memoria de Ko, los delirios de Matatabi, las heridas negras de Hanabi y sobre todo… nuestros inusuales sueños… él nos podrá ayudar a resolver muchas de nuestras dudas que nos rondan… y puede que nos ayude a buscar a nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Han encontrado la entrada? -preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió y Hinata abrió muy grande sus ojos.

-Esta mañana Mirai y su equipo logró dar con ella… me avisaron a toda velocidad… así que será como hace quince años más o menos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó su esposa confusa.

-Hinata mañana dejaremos a cargo a Himawari con Iruka sensei y otros miembros élite más, Kakashi sensei y la vieja Tsunade me ayudarán encargándose de la oficina, Sasuke me hará el favor de vigilar toda la Aldea de la Hoja… mientras que Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, tú y yo volveremos a encontrarnos cara a cara con él.

Hinata no dijo nada y se quedó observando la luna. Se acercó a la ventana y juntó sus manos a modo de rezo, Naruto la abrazó por detrás.

-Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que regreses todo lastimado -dijo una rubia de coletas mientras ayudaba a acomodar su mochila a su esposa.

-Descuida Temari es más probable que el tonto de Naruto salga herido -dijo Shikamaru acercándose a la puerta de su casa.

-Eso es verdad, a pesar de los años no deja de ser un torpe -dijo Temari despidiendo a su esposo.

-Nos vemos luego, es muy temprano para que Shikadai esté despierto así que despídeme de él -dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Es normal que esté dormido, heredó la flojera de su padre -dijo Temari sonriendo y viendo como su esposo le dedicaba una sonrisa y se iba a la misión con el Hokage.

\- ¿A la Luna? ¿Y el hospital? -preguntó Sarada.

-Sí, hace ya algunos años que fuimos a ese lugar para rescatar a la hermana de Hinata -dijo mientras se colocaba sus guantes-. Esperemos que con esto no se empeoren las cosas y con respecto al hospital Lady Tsunade y Shizune me reemplazarán.

\- ¿Empeorar? -preguntó su hija.

-La última vez casi destruye la Tierra, pero bueno si Naruto tiene fe en que las cosas salgan bien… saldrán bien… con los años aprendes que nunca debes subestimar a ese tonto -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- _El séptimo es alguien extraordinario_ -pensó la pequeña Uchiha.

-Bueno Sarada me voy, cuídate y cuida mucho a tu padre -dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de él? No lo he visto…

-Sí, salió desde muy temprano a patrullar la Aldea, nos vemos mi niña -dijo Sakura saliendo de su departamento.

-Adiós…

\- ¿Llevas suficiente tinta? -peguntó una rubia.

-Nunca salgo sin botes extras…

-Papá ¿Será una misión muy difícil? -preguntó el pequeño.

-La última vez fue difícil, pero muy fructífera -dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

\- ¿Fructífera? -preguntó el pequeño Inojin.

-Se refiere a que de esa misión Naruto y Hinata se convirtieron en novios -contestó Ino mientras daba los últimos ajustes a la mochila de esposo.

-Ah… -dijo el pequeño.

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego -dijo Sai saliendo de su casa.

\- ¡Cuídate! -dijeron su esposa e hijo.

-Cuídense mucho -dijo la pequeña Girasol quien desde temprano estaba en casa de su abuelo Iruka.

-Eso no lo dudes-ttebayo -dijo Naruto dándole un gran abrazo a su hija.

-No hagas enojar a tu abuelo Iruka ¿Está bien? -dijo Hinata también abrazando a su hija.

Hima asintió y vio junto con Iruka como los esposos Uzumaki se alejaban.

-Antes de partir pasemos al Clan -dijo Naruto y Hinata lo siguió.

Todo parecía tranquilo en el Clan, salvo que Hanabi aún no llegaba de su misión y no podían esperarla pues retrasaría la excursión a la Luna, Hinata siguió por los pasillos hasta encontrar a su padre en el estudio. Platicaron por un rato y con eso el pesar de Hinata se calmó un poco, no quiso hacer muy extensa la charle y se marchó enseguida para emprender el viaje a lado de su esposo.

\- ¿Todo en orden-ttebayo? -preguntó el Hokage.

-Sí, todo en orden Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata retomando el camino junto a su esposo.

\- ¿Lord Hiashi se siente bien? -preguntó uno de los miembros.

-No estoy muy bien, no quise decirle nada a Hinata para que se fuera tranquila a su viaje, lo último que le faltaría es que yo me pusiera grave… ya le han pasado tantas desgracias quiero que ahorita se concentre en encontrar a su hijo… -dijo Hiashi mientras se doblada un poco en su silla.

-Lord permítame traerle a un médico -dijo el miembro saliendo a gran velocidad.

Hiashi se echó hacia atrás de su silla y trataba de controlar sus respiraciones, pero se sentía muy fatigado desde anoche, cerró los ojos tratando de descansar.

-Ya están todos-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

-Tsk, llegas tarde -dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa-dijo Hinata-. Antes de venir fui a despedirme de mi padre.

-Ah… en ese caso para ti todo el tiempo del mundo Hinata -dijo Shikamaru y el séptimo Hokage le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Bueno entre más rápido nos vayamos mejor -sugirió Sakura.

-Yo me encargo -dijo Sai sacando sus pergaminos y tinta en solo segundo tenía varias aves gigantes-. Por favor ya pueden subir.

Hinata y Naruto viajaron junto y recordaron viejos y borrosos momentos. En cambio, Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru tenía su propia ave. No esperaron mal y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban surcando los cielos,

-Debemos seguir un poco más al sur, Mirai dejó varias pistas para encontrar la puerta hacia la Luna -dijo Naruto.

Todos asintieron y Sai ordenó a sus aves volar más rápido.

-Hinata te toca a ti-ttebayo -dijo con dulzura el Hokage.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y logró ver a los lejos algunos letreros.

-Vamos por buen camino -dijo.

-Excelente…

Después de varios minutos recorriendo el cielo, aterrizaron en una montaña puntiaguda.

-Por aquí -dijo Hinata aun usando su Byakugan.

Entraron por una gran puerta de piedra hacia una profunda y húmeda cueva, todos iban detrás de Hinata, estaba muy oscuro allá adentro, pero el Byakugan ayudaba mucho en esos momentos.

-Ah… al fin -dijo Hinata y en tan solo cruzaron un pasadizo la luz llegó a ellos.

El escenario era muy parecido al de hace quince años, había un carácter que significaba entrada y estaba el misterio lago brillante con las esferas amarillas.

-Ya saben… No toquen las esferas -dijo Shikamaru lanzándose al agua.

Todos los demás asintieron y siguieron al cabello de piña. Nadaron y nadaron hasta que por fin lograron salir del agua, pero esta vez se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, había varios cadáveres de cangrejo gigante como el que los había atacado.

\- ¿Por qué están muertos? -preguntó al aire Sakura.

-Era mejor para evitar accidentes -dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos, voltearon llevándose una gran sorpresa.

…

…

…

…

\- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Hinata, Kakashi-sensei? -preguntó Tenten ante la gran destrucción parcial de la Mansión Hyuga.

-No lo sé, esto se salió de control… lo peor de todo Hiashi no aparece y Hanabi está a salvo, pero con un gran shock…

Varios anbu quitaron escombros y ayudaron a los heridos, envolvieron en tela blanca los cuerpos y los acomodaban para identificarlos más adelante.

Estaba amaneciendo en la Aldea de la Hoja, un muy triste amanecer en cada rincón se murmuraba la tragedia, otro Clan casi destruido, aunque a excepción del Uchiha había más miembros vivos…

Ya para cuando el sol llevaba dos horas de haber salido, media Aldea se había enterado del rumor y muchos sintieron mucho dolor que se dirigieron a ayudar en lo que se pudiera, el Clan Hyuga había sido muy importante que todos estaban indignados.

-Qué triste es todo esto -dijo Moegi cargando una pequeña fotografía de un miembro del Clan.

-Lo sé Moegi, lo sé -dijo Udon tomándole el hombro.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! -gritaron Chouji e Ino.

-Chicos que bueno que han llegado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Ino.

-Es lo que queremos averiguar… por lo mientras ayuden a los anbu -ordenó el Hokage. Los chicos asintieron y fueron corriendo.

-Neji… -susurró Tenten-. Amigo Neji no importa el tiempo que me tome juro que vengaré a tu Clan… porque al fin de cuentas lo llegaste apreciar mucho a pesar de que tuviste un horrible destino como miembro de la segunda rama -dijo Tenten llorando y viendo al cielo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	42. Cap 41 El señor de la Luna Temp 3

\- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? -preguntó con una voz muy fría.

\- ¡Toneri! Me alegra verte de nuevo-ttebayo -dijo el séptimo muy animado.

-Vete a volar -dijo Toneri quien ya estaba a lado del rubio y enfrente de Hinata-. Princesa Byakugan por supuesto que tú siempre serás bienvenida -dijo dándole un beso en la mano de Hinata.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI ESPOSA MALDITO CIEGO-TTEBAYO! -gruñó Naruto todo rojo de la cara.

Sai y Shikamaru comenzaron a reír, Sakura se palmeó varias veces la cabeza.

 _-Sí sigue actuando así provocará la furia de Toneri_ -pensó Sakura.

En cambio, Hinata estaba un poco sonrojada-. Ho-Hola Toneri-san.

\- ¿San? -reaccionó el rubio.

Toneri abrió los ojos dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Tienes ojos -dijo Hinata-. ¿Cómo?

-De eso hablaremos más tarde Princesa Byakugan, por ti les daré una cordial bienvenida -dijo Toneri apareciendo una plataforma-. Suban por favor.

Todos hicieron caso al chico de cabellos blancos y subieron a la plataforma, Toneri ayudó a subir a Hinata haciendo que ardieran los celos del rubio y más al recordar sutilmente como él se había llevado a su amada varios años atrás.

Toneri no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, su cabello estaba más largo hasta su pecho, su cara era más rígida, se había alargado un poco, en pocas palabras se veía más maduro, solo quedaban en duda como es que en esos agujeros negros que antes poseía ahora había dos ojos azules.

En todo el camino hacia el castillo de Toneri permanecieron callados y al llegar también se llevaron más sorpresas pues todo lucia diferente, empezando de que la luna seguía estando partida en dos y era extraño encontrar la explicación como es que las partes no se han separado más, además ya no estaba aquella gran esfera amarilla que protegía al castillo. Seguía habiendo muñecas que hacían los quehaceres del castillo, pero sus rostros ya no eran tétricos lucían felices.

\- ¿A qué debo su visita? -preguntó Toneri mientras bajaba de la plataforma.

-Cosas extrañas han pasado en mi Aldea…

\- ¿Tu Aldea? -repitió Toneri poniendo atención en la capa de Naruto-. Ya veo a pesar de tu torpeza te has convertido en el líder… sigo sin comprender como es que la Princesa Byakugan se fijó en alguien como tú.

Naruto estaba gruñendo en sus interiores y Kurama trataba de calmarlo.

 _-Mocoso provocarás la destrucción de la tierra, cálmate y llega al grano_ -advirtió el gran zorro.

Naruto respiró varias hasta que la cordura volvió a él, bajó de la nave y se enfrentó a Toneri cara a cara-. Hace un mes fuimos atacados por un ser semejante a tu raza, de cabellos blanco y plateado y poseía el Byakugan… además me quitó algo valioso…

Hinata agachó la cabeza y Toneri se dio cuenta de ello.

-Síganme -dijo Toneri-. Podemos platicar de lo sucedido mientras degustamos algo de comer.

Lo siguieron hasta el gran comedor y fueron atendidos por más muñecas.

-Interesante -dijo Sai viendo el eficiente trabajo que hacía.

\- ¿Crees que trame algo ahora que estamos aquí? -preguntó Sakura en voz baja a Shikamaru.

-Lo dudo… con el simple aspecto del castillo y las muñecas Toneri ha cambiado mucho… supongo que han sido años de infinita soledad… pero es extraño ¿Cómo es que aún sigue habiendo marionetas? Pensé que las habíamos eliminado…

-Tomen asiento -ordenó Toneri y todos obedecieron -Habla claro Naruto -dijo Toneri mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-Hace casi un año y medio fuimos atacados por dos miembros del Clan Otsutsuki, Momoshiki y Kishinki cuyo árbol de la vida murió y pretendía hacerse de algunos bijus para tener más poder-ttebayo… hace un mes fuimos atacados de nuevo por otro ser con las mismas características de su Clan y como consecuencia desde ese día mi hijo no aparece … -concluyó Naruto tomando fuertemente la mano de Hinata.

-Sabía de la existencia de Momoshiki y Kishinki y se puede decir que es por ellos que yo poseo ojos… pero del otro ser del que me hablas no tengo idea, mi Clan se ha extinto con los años, aquellos que te atacaron hace un año iban de detrás de Kaguya… pero el nuevo enemigo que me mencionas es extraño… -dijo Toneri dejando la copa de vino en la mesa.

Naruto estaba tratando de comprender las palabras de Toneri-. ¿Regresaste a la Tierra? -preguntó.

-Es lo que quería hablar… supongamos que tantos años confinados a este castillo no me hacían bien, cuando Momoshinki y Kishinki dejaron su mundo la Luna se estremeció fue cuando decidí restablecer el portal a la Tierra… pero me encontraba débil y me llevo tiempo… para cuando logré hacer de nuevo la conexión supe que lo habían derrotado -dijo con calma -. Tengo entendido que soy o más bien era el último del Clan…

\- ¿Eras o eres? -preguntó Shikamaru de una vez por todas.

-Bueno… -dijo Toneri.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca cuando aparecieron dos títeres cargando un bebé cada uno de aproximadamente cuatro meses. Todos los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta aquellos bebés tenía el cabello blanco-plateado al igual que Toneri y poseían ojos azul claro.

\- ¿Y-Y esos bebés-ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio.

-Son mis hijos Chika y Akiko -dijo Toneri.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -dijeron todos asombrados hasta Kurama y Sai.

\- ¿Y-Y su madre-ttebayo?

-Desgraciadamente ella murió horas después del parto -dijo con un tono de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué…? -decía repetidamente e rubio sin salir del asombro.

\- ¡Son hermosos! -dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los pequeños.

-Gracias -dijo Toneri también acercándose-. Temo que para ellos será duro que no tengan a su madre.

-Pero si te esfuerzas puedes llegar a llenar en parte ese hueco -dijo Sakura también acercándose.

\- ¿Qué? -seguía repitiendo el rubio hasta que Shikamaru le dio semejante zape que lo sacó de ese pensamiento.

-No puedo creer que tengas hijos-ttebayo -dijo por fin-. Aunque ahora debes de comprenderme un poco mi pesar…

Toneri asintió y se llevó a sus brazos a la pequeña Akiko-. Mis hijos y yo somos los últimos miembros del Clan Otsutsuki, no sé quién más pudo atacarlos, pero haré lo posible por averiguar algo y puedan recuperar a su hijo -dijo mirando a Hinata y a Naruto quien ya estaba al lado de su esposa mirando a los pequeños bebés.

-Entonces ¿Cómo conseguiste los ojos? ¿Acaso son…? -dijo Naruto.

-Son los ojos de la madre de mis hijos -dijo Toneri volviendo a sorprender a todos-. Ella decidió regalármelos antes de morir, pero los invito a sentarse de nuevo la comida ya viene mientras yo les contaré mi historia…

-Bueno después de que nos despedimos regresé a este castillo y encontré la manera de volver hacer utilizables las marionetas, cuando pude ir a la Tierra varios años después y luego de sentir el mal provocado por Momoshiko … no me encontraba muy bien de salud, estaba débil pues este mundo estaba lleno de tristeza- dijo y continuó narrando-. Al llegar para saber porque Momoshiki y Kishinki estaban en la Tierra me topé con una mujer que se describió como una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, ella me ayudó…

Hinata y Sakura estaban conmovidas con la historia, Shikamaru dejó escapar una sonrisa, Sai trataban de dibujar la historia de Toneri y Naruto tenía un pañuelo cerca al parecer era el más afectado por la historia. Los pequeños Chika y Akiko estaban en sus cunas cerca de Toneri.

-Ella era una mujer muy activa, pero desgraciadamente muy enfermiza estuve en su aldea dos meses y simpatizamos al instante… ella no creía en mi origen así que decidí traerla aquí… se encontró con las marionetas de rostros tétricos y decidió cambiarles la cara y hacerlas más alegres…ella se quejó de lo triste que estaba el lugar, desgraciadamente yo no podía ver los cambios… me costó trabajo, pero con ayuda de mis marionetas pude ver solo un poco del mundo de color que creó -dijo suspirando-. Y bueno el resto es historia al poco tiempo estaba embarazada, pero como ella era una mujer muy débil no soporto estar con vida horas después del parto… logró conocer a nuestros hijos y me dejó sus ojos para ver con más claridad el mundo que ella creó para mí.

Naruto estaba llorando ante las palabras de Toneri, Hinata lo estaba consolando.

-Enserio ¿Por qué te fijaste en él? Es un niño llorón… -dijo Toneri riendo.

-Es que me hiciste recordar la vez que mi madre me contó la historia de amor entre ella y mi padre -ttebayo -dijo sonándose la nariz.

-Créeme que a mí me duele mucho -dijo Toneri susurrando y viendo a sus hijos-. Disfruten ya de la comida o se enfriará, iré a dejar estos niños a su habitación.

\- ¿No quieres ayuda? -preguntó Hinata.

-Descuida Princesa puedo engarme yo solo -dijo Toneri mientras una de las marionetas cargaba a Chika y él a Akiko -Enseguida vuelvo…

-Qué extraño es todo esto, estamos como en el principio no sabemos la identidad del individuo que nos atacó… -dijo Shikamaru muy pensativo.

-Ya sé -dijo Sakura-. Sí Toneri y ahora sus hijos son los últimos descendientes ¿Quién era aquella persona?

-Toneri nos ayudará eso no puedo dudarlo… ha cambiado mucho -dijo Hinata.

-Sí, lo ha hecho-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

Todos comenzaron a comer y en cuestión de minutos Toneri los acompañó, él se portó mas ameno y hacia preguntas acerca de la vida de los shinobis en la Tierra, Hinata y Naruto terminaron hablando de sus hijos y hasta cierto punto del pesar que tenía por la desaparición del mayor, Sakura de su vida como shinobi médico y así se fueron las horas.

Toneri les ofreció un lugar donde quedarse, Hinata y Naruto por ende se durmieron juntos, Sai y Shikamaru los asignaron en otra habitación de igual manera a Sakura. Pero los esposos Uzumaki no podían dormir, se sentían mal por estar separados de la pequeña Girasol.

Toneri regresó a su habitación y en cunas más grandes estaban sus hijos, los observó por un momento y sonrió.

-Supongo que tengo que contribuir…. Lo último que quiero es que aquel mal que atenta a Naruto venga con ustedes -dijo y se fue hacerles compañía a sus hijos en el mundo de los sueños.

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

\- ¿Así que una misión en la Luna? -preguntó el rubio mayor mientras se llevaba una gran bola de arroz a la boca, seguía hospitalizado y más enyesado gracias a que Temari lo había aventado con su ráfaga.

Todos estaban en el hospital platicando, Hinata se había encargado de prepararle la cena a su novio, Konohamaru estaba con algunas vendas en su cabeza y manos, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estaba sentados en un sillón y Shikamaru de vez en cuando observaba a la rubia de coletas, él estaba en una esquina escuchando el relato de Boruto. Killer Bee estaba sentado en la ventana.

Sakura, Kiba y Shino también estaban ahí, fue gracias al Kazekage que hubiera tanta gente en esa habitación y en horas donde el horario de visita había terminado.

El rubio menor estaba contando como sus padres se habían hecho novios claro solo Gaara, Hinata y Naruto sabían la verdad de ellos y a su vez el Kazekage y la Hyuga cuidaban de que Naruto no metiera la pata, Boruto había cambiado el nombre y apariencia de sus padres para poder relatar ello y hacer amena la noche.

-Sí, es que la verdad mi padre siempre ha sido un idiota-ttebasa -dijo Boruto y Naruto tuvo que aguantar su enojo-. Impulsivo y tonto… muy tonto.

\- ¿Entonces es mal de familia? -preguntó Shikamaru-. Después de todo es Naruto es tu primo ¿No? Aunque me resulta increíble porque el Cuarto Hokage era todo un genio… tal vez un mal gen le afectó a tu padre y a Naruto.

\- ¡Ey Shikamaru! -dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras los demás reían.

-Y ustedes Sakura ¿Seguirán su búsqueda? -preguntó el Kazekage para ya no averiguar más de la vida del pequeño.

-Tenemos pensado seguir, pero todas las pistas son confusas… no nos rendiremos -dijo Sakura.

-Estoy seguro que lo encontraran -dijo Gaara-. Y bueno ya es muy tarde Naruto necesita descansar para recuperarse de las heridas… Además, si seguirán la búsqueda es mejor descansar, para que no haya más inconvenientes les asignaré algunos de mis hombres.

-Gracias Kazekage -dijo Sakura.

Todos se despedían de Naruto y Hinata, Boruto también se retiró con Konohamaru al departamento.

-Deberías de ir también a descansar -dijo Naruto.

-No, no puedo dejarte aquí solo -dijo apenada la Hyuga y sentándose en la orilla de la cama-. Así que los hechos fueron diferentes para nosotros…

-Sí-ttebayo -dijo algo sonrojado-. Una misión en la Luna…. ¿Crees que dentro de dos años lo conozcamos? ¿O el simple hecho que de Boruto este aquí siga cambiando las cosas?

-Yo creo que, si lo conoceremos, después de todo él aún no sabe lo que su antepasado le dejó dicho… yo me tengo que encargar de ello -dijo Hinata.

-Y yo estaré a tu lado-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

Ambos se sonrojaron y compartieron un dulce beso.

Gaara estaba entrando a su oficina, quería dejar algunas cosas en orden.

\- ¡KAZEKAGE! -gritó uno de sus subordinados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -dijo saliendo de su oficina apurado.

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible a la Aldea de la Hoja -dijo su subordinado mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

Gaara lo abrió rápidamente y leyó todo detenidamente.

-No puede ser -dijo-. Por favor encuentre a mis hermanos y a Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame.

-Entendido Kazekage.

 _Las cosas se han complicado demasiado, el Clan Hyuga ha sido devastado._

 _He convocado a los Kages a asistir a la Aldea de la Hoja en estos instantes._

 _Por favor cuida de Naruto, Boruto y Hinata, sea lo que sea el enemigo sin duda los quiere a ellos para llegar a tal desgracia._

 _Y te encargo comunicarle la noticia a Hinata si llega a la Aldea sin haber sido informada puede que le afecte demasiado, aunque sé que esto no es noticia fácil de decir, que Naruto esté todo el tiempo con ella, pero también me preocupa él sabes lo impulsivo que es… Y más por las personas que ama._

 _Kazekage te encargo mucho a mi gente._

 _Kakashi Hatake._

Gaara arrugó el pergamino al cerrar fuertemente el puño y espero a que los demás acudieran a su llamado. Sentía mucha furia y tristeza por tanta desgracia hacia su mejor amigo.


	43. Incertidumbres y desgracias

Hinata Uzumaki despertó sobresaltada, escuchaba el llanto de un bebé. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a su esposo quien estaba profundamente dormido, era normal, él trabaja hasta el cansancio por la Aldea y por su familia.

\- ¿Quién llora? -susurró siguiendo la voz por un largo y oscuro camino hasta llegar a una habitación con luz.

Toneri estaba ahí cargando a uno de sus hijos para calmar su llanto.

-Princesa Byakugan… -dijo asombrado Toneri-. Disculpa las molestias Chika no puede dormir…

\- ¿Puedo? -preguntó tiernamente Hinata y Toneri accedió darle a su pequeño, en solo momentos el bebé se calmó.

\- ¿Extrañas a tu madre pequeño? -pregunto Hinata.

-Muchas gracias… esto no se me da muy bien -dijo Toneri-. Chika es muy despierto y llorón y Akiko es una niña muy calmada, mira ni siquiera el llanto de su hermano mayor la han despertado.

-Así son los hijos-dijo Hinata con ternura-. Se definen desde bebés.

\- ¿Es muy difícil cierto? -preguntó Toneri.

-Demasiado, trato de ponerme al día para no caer en la tristeza, Naruto está dando todo de él y yo debo de hacer lo mismo…

-Aparecerá… si es su hijo de seguro estará bien… -dijo Toneri

-Boruto sin duda es un mini Naruto, tiene el mismo carácter y forma de ver la vida…

Naruto se dio media vuelta para poder abrazar a su esposa topándose con solo un espacio vacío. Se despertó extrañado de no encontrar a su esposa.

\- ¿Hinata? -preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama y siguió caminando por un pasillo hasta escuchar los murmullos, se acercó un poco más y entre pequeñas aberturas pudo ver a su esposa platicar con Toneri, ella estaba cargando al bebé de su viejo enemigo y no sintió celos, ni enojo sino ternura y tristeza ante la escena…

Se alejó un poco hundido en sus pensamientos, él ha estado maldito desde pequeño según muchos … sufrió mucho … Pero ahora era un Hokage muy querido con una maravillosa familia, pero le dolía ver a su esposa así… por un momento la imagen de Hinata y Toneri vino a su mente.

\- ¿Y si hubiera sido diferente? Tal vez ella no esté sufriendo por mi culpa… -susurró y siguió caminando.

Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, había cosas que no se podían negar y era que él y Hinata de verdad se amaban y de ese amor nació su familia, lo que le pesaba era que siempre se había sentido poca cosa al haber sido rechazado varias veces por su condición de Jinchuriki y por no haber tenido sus padres que lo cuidaran, pero fue Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, iruka, Kakashi, Gaara y muchos más que le hicieron ver lo valioso que era.

No quería que su amada Hinata siguiera sufriendo.

-Y si ella se hubiera quedado aquí tal vez no estaría sufriendo tanto… -susurró.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces despierto? -preguntó la voz que le robaba el aliento.

-Ah… Hinata… yo -dijo volteando y topándose con los ojos blancos de su esposa-. Ya no pude dormir-ttebayo…

-Deberías descansar… has estado trabajando mucho -dijo Hinata acercándose a él.

-Tranquila estaré bien… -dijo acariciando la mejilla de su esposa-. Pero dime ¿Por qué estás despiertas tú?

-Escuché que uno de los hijos de Toneri lloraba y no pude resistirme ir a ver qué ocurría -dijo apenada.

Naruto rio-. Es extraño ver a Toneri de padre, pero lo está haciendo bien… -dijo-. Hinata yo lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas Naruto-kun? -preguntó Hinata confuso.

-Todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa, he sido el blanco de muchos enemigos y ahora no sabemos dónde está Boruto, he sido incapaz de dar con él desde que desapareció y pienso que no he sido un buen padre porque…

Hinata puso su dedo índice en la boca de su esposo-. Naruto-kun yo puedo culparte de nada… y jamás lo haría… Tú no eres culpable de que Boruto haya desaparecido… simplemente los dos nos descuidamos en aquel ataque y para Boruto eres el mejor… tardó en comprenderlo un poco… pero el entendió el valioso papel que tiene su padre en este mundo.

Hinata abrazó a su esposo y él correspondió el abrazo.

Ahora era Toneri quien observaba en la oscuridad-. A pesar de todo, él siempre fue mejor que yo… -susurró y desapareció.

Los esposos Uzumaki regresaron a dormir, esta vez durmieron abrazados, aunque al principio al rubio mayor se le dificultó un poco.

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

Hinata Hyuga despertó sobreesaltada desde la noche anterior le costaba dormir. Tenía una gran preocupación que se expandía en su pecho y no la dejaba en paz. Aun estaba oscuro, no sabía que hora era, se levantó despacio del sillón para no despertar a su rubio y se sentó en la orilla.

Se paró y salió de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Caminó en la oscuridad faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer.

Tobira aprovechó las horas antes del amanecer para ir la cueva donde estaba escondido el abuelo de su señora

Quitó todas las varillas de metal para quitar para poder bajar por el agujero hasta el escondite y bajó un morral que llevaba con él.

-Señor Hyuga ¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó Tobira acercándose con su antorcha.

El cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuga tenía varias heridas y sangre a los alrededores, miraba desconcertando al chico y no tenía fuerzas para replicar.

-Permítame ayudarlo -dijo Tobira acercándose, pero Hiashi hizo un ademán rechazando la ayuda del joven-. Por favor señor Hiashi, yo no le haré daño -insistió Tobira.

Lord Hiashi vio reflajando sinceridad en los ojos de Tobira. Él sacó de su morral varios uguentos y vendas. Trató de no lastimar más a Hiashi y le ayudó a limpiar sus heridas, también sacó varias cantimploras con agua para limpiar toda la sangre. Se llevó su rato en ello.

-No lo podré liberar, pero me encargaré de que se recupere, si mi señora se llega a enterar de que usted está liberado no sé de lo que sea capaz, pero no se preocupe no lo dejaré solo… haré lo posible para que mi señora no dañe a su familia…

Hiashi hizo un gesto de desagrado pensando como podrían estar sus hijas.

-Tranquilo señor yo lo ayudo -dijo Tobira y de nuevo se acercó a su morral sacando algo de comer, pero estaba comida estaba hecha puré para que Hiashi la pudiera comer.

-Está llena de proteínas, para que recupere energías… ya que solo podré venir antes del que el sol aparezca… coma…

Hiashi al principio le dio asco aquel alimento, pero a pesar de todo tenía hambre así que lo aceptó. Las cadenas lastimaban sus pies y sus brazos estaban débiles, Tobira se apresuró porque el amanecer se acercaba, cerró con varillas el agujero y salió a gran velocidad a la cueva.

Hinata regresó a la habitación de hospital y su rubio seguía dormido, con cuidado ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y en tan solo segundos estaba acostada a su lado abrazando suavemente a su novio para no lastimarlo…

Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y la abrazó.

\- ¿Qué sucede-ttebayo? -le susurró.

-No he podido dormir bien -confesó Hinata-. No sé hay algo que me preocupa.

-Descuida- sonrió-. Sea lo que sea todo estará bien.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Tobira escondió todo antes de entrar a la cueva, a unos cuantos metros. Entro con cautela a la cueva…

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Himawari quien estaba sentada en una piedra observando.

-Fui a dar un paseo matutino…

\- ¿Paseo? Eso es bastante ridículo Tobira… pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, eres un sirviente después de todo… necesito que me ayudes así que desayuna rápido.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor señora? -preguntó Tobira-. Después de atacar el Clan usted quedó muy débil manipulando a los Edo Tensei y…

Himawari alzó su mano para que Tobira parara su parloteo.

-He dicho acompáñame Tobira.

-Si, señora.

 _-_ ¡Debes de estar bromeando! -protestó Sakura-. ¡Es imposible que haya sido masacrado!

-Ni yo puedo creerlo-dijo el Kazekage.

Estaban en la sala de juntas de la Aldea de la Arena, el Kazekage estuvo preparando todo para aquella reunión, aque ello le llevó gran parte de la noche.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretender el enemigo? -preguntó Killer Bee.

-Lo más lógico Killer Bee, hacer que Naruto y Hinata sufran lo mayor posible… está llegando al extremo…

-Tsk qué molesto, tenemos que volver a la Aldea y Sakura tendrás que suspender la búsqueda de Sasuke -dijo Shikamaru juntando sus manos, se veía mucha desesperación en su rostro, Temari en señal de apoyo puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí… lo sé -dijo desanimada-. En estos momentos nos necesitan Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Maldita sea! -gruñó Kiba-. Hinata hace poco en la Cuarta Guerra perdió a Neji, ahora viene y dicen que su clan está herido ¡¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de cuanto a sufrido?! Ella no ha hecho nada malo para merecer esto.

-Pero aun así es un blanco del enemigo ¿Por qué será así? -comentó el Aburame-. ¿Será por Naruto?

-No lo creo -dijo Kiba-. A pesar de que nuestra Hinata sea novia de Naruto no creo que sea por eso, el enemigo se ensañó con Hinata… Puede que Naruto tenga muchos enemigos, pero como ellos pudieron enterarse de él y Hinata si tan solo lleva un par de semanas juntos…

-Tienes razón… -dijo Shino-. Pero ahora ¿Qué sucederá?

-Desde que me comunicó eso Kakashi todas las Aldeas están alertadas, el objetivo principal del enemigo es la Aldea de la Hoja, temo mucho pues Matatabi no aparece…  
Killer Bee tú que aun tienes a tu Biju puedes encontrar una manera de alartar a todos…

-Claro que si… -dijo Killer Bee poniéndose de pie-. Iré a fuera a tratar de establecer una comunicación.

-Por favor, necesito que los Bijus estén lo más cerca de las Aldeas principales, a su vez me encargaré que haya equipos especiales cuidando y ayudando a los bijus -dijo el Gaara y Killer Bee salió de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Está amaneciendo deben ser como las seis -dijo Temari.

-Bien, Sakura, Shino y Kiba ¿Pueden acompañarme a darle a noticia a Hinata?

-Ustedes han estado con ellos desde que pequeños… conocen bien sus reacciones… -comentó el Kazekage.

Los tres asintieron.

-Shikamaru, acompaña de favor a mis hermanos a preparar un equipo para recibir a Shukaku, siento que está cerca y sin mis cálculos no son erróneos en un par de horas llegará…

-Entendido Kazekage -dijo el Nara.

Todos salieron de la oficina, estaban cansados y ojerosos, pero no era momento para descansar. Los rayos del sol de asomaban entre las nubes de la Aldea de la Arena y pintaron el amanecer de naranja.

Estaban los cuatro fuera del hospital.

Entraron a la habitación, Hinata ya se había levantado y estaba ayudando a acomodarse a Naruto.

\- ¿Kazekage? Buenos días -dijo la Hyuga-. ¿Sucede algo?

-Hinata tenemos algo muy importante que decirte… -dijo el Kazekage, una vez que todos entraron en la habitación cerró la puerta.


	44. Una visión al pasado

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa-ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio impaciente mientras Gaara se acercaba a ellos y los demás tomaban asiento esperando a que hablara el pelirrojo.

Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Naruto se acomodó a lado de ella.

-Esto no es fácil de abordar, ni como con mi puesto de Kazekage, vengo antes que nada a brindarme mi gran apoyo… no como el líder de esta Aldea, puedes encontrar en mi a un amigo.

-Lo siento Kazekage, no entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Hinata.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó el rubio cambiando el tono de su voz, notaba que Gaara traía algo entre manos.

-Hubo un ataque en la Aldea de la Hoja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -reccionó enojado el rubio y se puso de pie, Hinata lo detuvo-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Nos acabamos de entrerar Naruto, Kakashi me informó en una carta que llegó anoche-dijo el Kazekage tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía y continuó-. No lo vieron venir, todo fue demasiado rápido y no se pudo hacer nada.

-Sin rodeos Gaara ¿Qué tanto sucedió?

Hinata ayudó a sentar a Naruto en la orilla de la cama, él estaba muy alterado y la Hyuga sentía una presión en su pecho.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a mi clan? -preguntó Hinata pues es presentimiento no la dejaba en paz.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Naruto volteando a ver su amada.

Gaara agachó la cabeza-. Fue el único objetivo del enemigo, el Clan Hyuga fue atacado brutalmente.

Hinata se llevó la mano a su boca dando un grito ahogado, se sintió débil de momento y Naruto sintió como ella flaqueaba, el rubio la sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo para darle fuerzas.

Hinata sintió un gran nudo en su garganta y por un momento le faltó el aire, había sentido que su familia estaba peligro, pero no imaginaba la magnitud de ello, por un momento dejó de escuchar las voces del Kazekage y de su novio. Respiraba agitadamente tratando de aguantar las lágrimas hace algunos meses había tenido la mala fortuna de haber perdido a Neji.

Trató de poner su mente en orden, ero le era imposible, quería salir corriendo hacia la Aldea y ver con sus propios ojos lo que le acaban de decir.

-Hinata –dijo Naruto al ver el mal estado de su novia.

Hinata miró a la nada estaba ida y por más que Naruto le hablaba ella no podía escucharlo.

"Hanabi… Padre… Ko…" repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

\- ¿Por qué? –se preguntó -. ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?

-No tenemos más noticias, solo que había sido devastado, no sé cuanta gente murió o quienes sobrevivieron.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando! -el rubio se puso de pie y tomó del cuello a su amigo.

-Naruto calmate vas a lastimar a Gaara -dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Una maldita broma-ttebayo! No puede estar ocurriendo esto ¿Por qué el clan de Hinata? ¿Por qué?

-No tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas Naruto -dijo con calma Gaara y tomó el hombro del rubio-. Partiremos hacia allá enseguida y ayudaremos en todo lo posible.

Hinata rompió el llanto cubriendo su rostro, Kiba, Shino y hasta Akamaru se acercaron para consolarla. Las lagrimas caía una a una a gran velocidad, era un llanto muy amargo y que pareciera quemar la piel nívea de Hinata. Lloraba con más fuerza sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Naruto volteo a verla y sintió gran rabia en su interior, apretó fuertemente su puño y a primera vista parecía que golpearía al Kazekage, pero su puñó destrozó parte de la pared de la habitación.

-Naruto… -dijo Sakura.

-Malditos -gruñó-. Como se atrevieron…

-Te juro que esto no se quedará así, sé como te sientes, siento tu rabia, a pesar que dejé de ser un jinchuriki hace tiempo puedo sentir aun esa conexión y ese dolor.

Hinata no podía dejar de llorar había soñado con la masacre a su clan y no pensaba que ese sueño fuera verdad.

-La Aldea de la Arena está contigo Hinata Hyuga… reuniré hombres que ayuden a vengar a tu clan.

Naruto soltó el cuello del Kazekage y se acercó a Hinata, sentía algo familiar al verla llorar, recordando cuando murió el Tercer Hokage y cuando murió su maestro Jiraiya, se sentó a lado de ella y no a la acaparó permitiendo que sus amigos estuvieran ahí con ella.

\- ¿Cuándo partiremos? -preguntó el rubio con cierta rabia.

-Shukaku viene para acá, con la desaparición de Matatabi temo que el enemigo tenga más trucos bajo la manga… esperaremos a su llegada y en cuanto llegemos a una conlusión de Matatabi partiremos a la Aldea.

-Cuanto antes mejor…

-Pero Naruto tus heridas… -dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Eso es algo que no me importa! -dijo Naruto desafiando a la pelirosa-. En estos momentos no me importan… al parecer la guerra no ha terminado… aquel enemigo se ha metido con algo muy valioso para mi… -se puso de nuevo de pie y se acercó al Kazekage y a Sakura-. Si quieren que se inicie una quinta guerra con gusto lo acepto, pero no puedo permitir que Hinata esté sufriendo.

-No hay que precipitar las cosas, necesitamos analizar todas nuestras posibilidades Naruto… hallaremos una solución, has ganado una guerra estoy seguro que podrás con esta…

Naruto estaba muy intraquilo.

 _-Naruto…_

\- ¿Kurama?

El rubio cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que al abrirlos estaba en frente del gran zorro de nueve colas.

-Lo que le sucedió al clan de tu novia no puede ser ninguna coincidencia -Kurama estaba acostado y se sentó para encarar al rubio.

-Lo sé, ya han sido demasiadas cosas, pero ¿porqué?

-Ustedes dos son los padres de Boruto, quieren llegar al niño primero llegando por sus padres es lo más lógico ¿No? El enemigo sabe perfectamente de la familia de niño y cuales son sus puntos débiles… revivieron a Jiraiya, a Konan, Matatabi no aparece y ahora el Clan Hyuga…

\- ¿Cress que quieran a Matatabi para utilizar su chakra?

-Es lo más propable para que el enemigo pueda tanto controlar el Edo Tensei como para atacar a la Aldea de una manera muy limpia sin ser detectados.

Naruto se quedó pensativo-. No podemos tener mucha información este enemigo viene el del futuro, Boruto apenas es un niño como para tener toda la información…

\- ¿Acaso has olvidado la profecía del sapo?

\- ¿Cómo-ttebayo?

-Es urgente que encuentres al Uchiha y le cuentes que está ocurriendo, el ojo Uchiha y de los Hyuga poseen poderes inimaginables… pero Sasuke posee el Rinnegan… puede que con él hallen una manera de conectarte con el futuro.

\- ¿Crees que sea posible?

-El subordinado que nos ha estado atacando posee el sharigan ¿No? ¿Cómo explicas que estén en este tiempo? … al menos que haya encontrado la forma de poder desarrollar un poder especial que viaje en el tiempo.

\- ¿Eso puede ser posble?

-No lo sé… hay muchas cosas del mundo ninja que los bujis no entendemos… pero si que ustedes los shinobis son capaz de desarrollar habiliades fuera de los límites.

Naruto sonrió-. Gracias Kurama… y descuida haré que encuentren a Sasuke.

\- ¿Naruto? -preguntó Sakura.

-Está hablando con Kurama -dijo el Kazekage.

El rubio mayor abrió los ojos.

Hinata había logrado controlar su llanto, se abrazaba a si misma, Shino y Kiba estaban sentados a su lado.

-Sakura… -dijo el rubio.

La chica de ojos verdes puso atención a su amigo quien tenía una mirada determinada.

-Debes seguir buscando a Sasuke

\- ¿Cómo? Pero Naruto…

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? En estos momentos nuestra Aldea nos necesita -replicó Kiba.

-Una muy buena razón debes de tener -dijo Gaara cruzando sus brazos.

-Cuando fui con los sapos, uno de ellos predijo mi futuro… fue muy confuso al principio, pero es esencial que siga su consejo si queremos en frentar al enemigo-ttebayo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Gaara.

-Una de eso es hallar a Sasuke y mantenerlo al tanto de todo, luego dijo algo de salvar a aquel que siempre la está siguiendo… no tengo muy entendido a que se refiere con eso… las otras dos que predijo el sapo se cumplieron y se trataban del coma de Ko Hyuga y cuando manipularon a Hanabi Hyuga.

\- ¿Salvar a aquel que siempre la está siguiendo? -repitió Hinata y descubrió su rostro, estaba muy roja de su cara y sus ojos hinchados-. Cuando Hanabi fue manipulada y atacó a Boruto… era una mujer la que nos atacó… el chico del Sharingan ¿Será aquel que siempre la sigue? ¿Aquel chico debe de ser salvado? -dijo casi en un susurro, pero todos escucharon las palabras de Hinata.

-Esto se está complicando-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Fue cuando revivieron a Konan? -preguntó el pelirojo.

Naruto asintió y se quedó pensativo-. Tenemos que volver a la Aldea, mientras ustedes buscan a Sasuke… ese teme no puede estar muy lejos…

-Está bien Naruto, si es como deben de ser las cosas lo haremos -dijo Sakura-. Con el tiempo he aprendido a no subestimarte ¿Cierto chicos?

Kiba y Shino asintieron.

El llanto de Hinata había cesado. Naruto ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie y le brindó un gran abrazo.

-Descuida Hinata… pase lo que pase yo vengaré todo lo que te está ocurriendo…

-Naruto-kun –dijo con un hilo de voz, se estaba quedando casi muda.

-Por supuesto que no dudes que nosotros también vamos a intervenir… buscaremos a ese tonto de Sasuke y lo traeremos a patadas y luego correremos a tu lado –dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró.

-Kiba-kun –dijo Hinata.

-Claro que, si Hinata cuenta con ello, daré mi mayor esfuerzo encontrar a Sasuke para que tus amigos, tu equipo de toda la vida te ayude –dijo Sakura.

-Gracias.

-Bien Hinata, necesitaré que me prestes a Naruto para que vea al Shukaku, Sakura, Kiba y Shino…

Akamaru ladró pues estaba siendo ignorado por el Kazekage.

-Perdón- dijo Gaara y continuó-. Y Akamaru te escoltarán al departamento, se encargarán de transmitirles la noticia a los pequeños, Naruto y yo los alcanzaremos con los demás…

-Entendido –dijeron Kiba y Shino.

Naruto se separó a regaña dientes de su amada, sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente, todos se conmovieron ante aquella escena.

-Cuídate más al rato nos vemos-ttebayo –dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió y a su lado ya se encontraban sus amigos, ayudaron a sostenerla para que no se cayera y todos salieron del hospital.

Gaara hizo el favor de utilizar su arena para ayudar a su amigo ya que aun estaba muy lastimado de su cuerpo y con uno que otro yeso. El rubio y pelirrojo se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a la oficina del Kazekage y ahí se toparon a Temari quien les informó que el Shukako estaba arribando.

….

….

\- ¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros-ttebayo?

-Aun lo estoy pensando Naruto, tampoco esta situación es de mi agrado pues mis hijos se encontrarían en constante peligro con este nuevo enemigo -dijo Toneri mientras bebía una un sorbo de su vino rojo.

-Lo comprendo, te diría que podemos darle toda la seguridad posible, pero sería engañarme a mí mismo… pues Boruto…

-Lo que le pasó a tu hijo era impredecible, no fue tu descuido ni tu incapacidad… simplemente que el enemigo te conoce bastante bien como para poder dar en un punto débil.

-Gracias-ttebayo.

-Está bien, iré a la Tierra después de tanto tiempo…

-Tus hijos pueden quedarse encargados en mi Clan -sugirió Hinata.

-Gracias Princesa Byakugan, tú siempre tan amable… llevaré algunos títeres que puedan cuidar de mis hijos y ser de protección en caso de alguna emergencia.

Todo el grupo se separó en sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar su equipo de partida, Toneri fui a la habitación de sus hijos y las abrigó muy bien, pues el clima en la luna era muy cambiante y temía que enfermaran con tan poco tiempo de vida.

Todos estaban listos y una gran plataforma apareció, todos subieron con cuidado y fueron guiados por Toneri a la entrada, agradecía en parte que esa agua no afectara a sus hijos. El trataba de lidiar con sus hijos y Naruto se ofreció a llevar a uno de sus hijos, Toneri lo miró feo y no quería que él se acercara a sus hijos. Fue la Princesa Byakugan quien terminó ayudando.

Naruto por hacer sus berrinches y sus celos al lanzarse no se fijó que iba directo a una esfera dorada.

\- ¡Naruto! -escuchó las voces de todos y su mundo se volvió negro.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un bosque en medio de la oscuridad.

-He estado aquí antes… -se dijo.

Caminó un poco alrededor cuando vio a lo lejos algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Era él y Hinata flotando sobre un lago, no eran los chicos de 19 años cuando se volvieron novios, sino que era más jóvenes, ni siquiera tenía su brazo. Estaban flotando alegremente cuando compartieron un dulce beso.

\- ¿Qué? -se preguntó el Hokage mientras el escenario cambiaba.

\- ¿Boruto?

Ahora la escena era en el hospital, cuando al fin tenía su brazo y Boruto estaba encima de él reclamando, Hinata estaba atrás advirtiendo que se podían lastimar.

La escena de nuevo cambió y luego todo era destrucción. Vio a varios aldeanos de la hoja correr por todos lados, el Hokage volteó y vio miles de sapos negros atacando a la gente, él trató de intervenir, pero no podía hacerlo, comenzó a correr y correr hasta toparse con Kakashi.

\- ¡Kakashi sensei! -gritó, pero el sexto Hokage no prestaba atención.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó Naruto desesperado luego escuchó algo de los labios de Kakashi que lo dejó petrificado.

-Jiraiya fue revivido por medio del Edo Tensei…

Edo Tensei…

Jiraiya…

Naruto puso sus manos en la cabeza y todo cambiaba de nuevo, veía varias imágenes con Hinata saliendo juntos, peleando su yo de diecisiete años con Boruto, conviviendo con Konohamaru y formando un equipo los cuatro…

\- ¡Basta! -gritó el Hokage y esta vez estaba detrás de los cuatro.

Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y Konohamaru estaba en la presencia del gran sapo.

Empezó a escuchar toda la conversación.

-Si… si yo te cité… porque cuando creí que ya te había avisado de todo de repente he visto más cosas acerca de tu futuro… -dijo el sapo.

\- ¿Mi futuro-ttebayo?

\- Sí… hay tanto cosas buenas como malas…

\- ¿Cosas buenas como malas? –repetía el rubio de diecisiete años.

-Tiene que ver con tu familia.

\- ¡¿Mi familia-ttebayo?!

\- ¿Su familia? –dijeron los demás

-Si tu familia… -abrió el sapo sus ojos-. Una que formará en unos pocos años, que junto a Naruto sumarán cuatro, la primera cuyo nombre tiene que ver con el sol…

-Y dos frutos por parte de ellos… Uno que brilla con el sol al igual que su padre y puede llegar a ser un completo torbellino y otra cuyo nombre recuerda los girasoles…

-Boruto y Himawari -dijo el Hokage.

-Pero… -dijo el sapo.

-El primer fruto se encuentra desaparecido y muy cerca a la vez, y el otro fruto no está desaparecido, pero si perdido en su mente.

-Cerca a la vez… -repitió el Hokage al ver que Boruto estaba al lado de su yo de diecisiete años-. Y desaparecido… -dijo

\- ¿Perdido-ttebayo en su mente? –preguntó el rubio.

-Si Naruto… tienes que salvar aquel girasol cuya sonrisa se va borrando… para ellos debes de conectar con los dos seres que a la vez es una misma.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijeron Boruto y Naruto

\- ¿Borrando? ¿La sonrisa de Himawari borrando? -se preguntó desesperado Naruto Hokage-. No puede ser, lo que dijo Matatabi tiene sentido ¡Pero el que desapareció es Boruto! ¿Himawari que tiene que ver?

-Si aquel ser con el que has luchado interminables batallas, es un mismo y dos a la vez dependiendo del lugar en donde está.

-Sasuke… -murmuró Naruto.

\- ¿El teme? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con esto? -pregunta el Hokage sin respuesta alguna.

-Podría ser Sasuke ¿Cierto? –Preguntó muy firme Naruto.

-Es aquel ser cuya alma trata de curar con la distancia, encuéntralo y háblale de la verdad, pero no falta mucho para que muchos sepan…

\- ¿Sepan? -preguntó el Hokage y su mundo de nuevo era negro-. ¡No espera!

\- ¡Naruto despierta! -se escuchó en su mente la voz de Sakura.

\- ¡ESPERA BORUTO! -gritó el Hokage tratando de tomar a su hijo, pero al tomarlo del hombro solo lo atravesó-. ¡BORUTO-TTEBAYO!

Otra escena apareció, estaban de día de campo los tres, parecían muy felices.

El séptimo Hokage abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Boruto! -gritó fuertemente.

\- ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? Caíste por error en una de las esferas…

-Simplemente princesa Byakugan no entiendo porque te casaste con él es tan torpe.

-Naruto ¿Qué viste? -preguntó Shikamaru al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso-ttebayo?

\- ¿QUÉ? -gritaron todos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien?... -dijo Hinata y después de tantos años estaba muy nerviosa-. Pues… fue cuando me rescataste… después de la pelea con…

A la mente de Hinata brincó el recuerdo del lago.

-Hubo un cambio… -susurró el rubio.

-A ver Naruto ¿Qué mosca te picó? -preguntó irritado Shikamaru.

-La razón por la cual Boruto no aparece... es que Boruto no está en esta era.

\- ¿Qué? Seguro que te sientes bien -dijo Sakura tocando su frente, pero no halló rastro de fiebre.

Naruto se puso de pie-. Boruto si está conmigo, pero no con mi yo… está con el Naruto que acaba de ganar la Cuarta Guerra.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

-Imposible… -dijo Toneri-. ¿En el pasado?

Sakura abrió muy grande sus ojos y empezó a relacionar algunas imágenes borrosas.

 _-Te pareces a Naruto ¿Eres su fan? -_ brincó esa frase en su mente.

 _-Tsk que molesto no debemos de intervenir en su relación_ -pensó Shikamaru y a su mente vino la imagen de sus amigos tratando de juntar a Naruto y Hinata.

 _-Ten -_ pensó Sai mientras veía que le daba una pintura a Naruto de él y Hinata sentados en una banca.

 _\- ¿Mi hijo? -_ pensó Hinata viendo en su mente como abraza a Boruto.

\- ¡Boruto está en el pasado! -dijo con alegría Naruto-. ¡Está con vida-ttebayo!

-Ahora tenemos que resolver la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo llegó ahí? -preguntó Toneri borrando en parte la sonrisa del Hokage.

-Para eso necesito localizar al Teme.


	45. Shukaku y el despertar de uno chakra

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa-ttebayo? -preguntó el rubio impaciente mientras Gaara se acercaba a ellos y los demás tomaban asiento esperando a que hablara el pelirrojo.

Hinata se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Naruto se acomodó a lado de ella.

-Esto no es fácil de abordar, ni como con mi puesto de Kazekage, vengo antes que nada a brindarme mi gran apoyo… no como el líder de esta Aldea, puedes encontrar en mi a un amigo.

-Lo siento Kazekage, no entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Hinata.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó el rubio cambiando el tono de su voz, notaba que Gaara traía algo entre manos.

-Hubo un ataque en la Aldea de la Hoja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -reccionó enojado el rubio y se puso de pie, Hinata lo detuvo-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Nos acabamos de entrerar Naruto, Kakashi me informó en una carta que llegó anoche-dijo el Kazekage tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía y continuó-. No lo vieron venir, todo fue demasiado rápido y no se pudo hacer nada.

-Sin rodeos Gaara ¿Qué tanto sucedió?

Hinata ayudó a sentar a Naruto en la orilla de la cama, él estaba muy alterado y la Hyuga sentía una presión en su pecho.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a mi clan? -preguntó Hinata pues es presentimiento no la dejaba en paz.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Naruto volteando a ver su amada.

Gaara agachó la cabeza-. Fue el único objetivo del enemigo, el Clan Hyuga fue atacado brutalmente.

Hinata se llevó la mano a su boca dando un grito ahogado, se sintió débil de momento y Naruto sintió como ella flaqueaba, el rubio la sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo para darle fuerzas.

Hinata sintió un gran nudo en su garganta y por un momento le faltó el aire, había sentido que su familia estaba peligro, pero no imaginaba la magnitud de ello, por un momento dejó de escuchar las voces del Kazekage y de su novio. Respiraba agitadamente tratando de aguantar las lágrimas hace algunos meses había tenido la mala fortuna de haber perdido a Neji.

Trató de poner su mente en orden, ero le era imposible, quería salir corriendo hacia la Aldea y ver con sus propios ojos lo que le acaban de decir.

-Hinata –dijo Naruto al ver el mal estado de su novia.

Hinata miró a la nada estaba ida y por más que Naruto le hablaba ella no podía escucharlo.

"Hanabi… Padre… Ko…" repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

\- ¿Por qué? –se preguntó -. ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?

-No tenemos más noticias, solo que había sido devastado, no sé cuanta gente murió o quienes sobrevivieron.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando! -el rubio se puso de pie y tomó del cuello a su amigo.

-Naruto calmate vas a lastimar a Gaara -dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Una maldita broma-ttebayo! No puede estar ocurriendo esto ¿Por qué el clan de Hinata? ¿Por qué?

-No tengo las respuestas a tus preguntas Naruto -dijo con calma Gaara y tomó el hombro del rubio-. Partiremos hacia allá enseguida y ayudaremos en todo lo posible.

Hinata rompió el llanto cubriendo su rostro, Kiba, Shino y hasta Akamaru se acercaron para consolarla. Las lagrimas caía una a una a gran velocidad, era un llanto muy amargo y que pareciera quemar la piel nívea de Hinata. Lloraba con más fuerza sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Naruto volteo a verla y sintió gran rabia en su interior, apretó fuertemente su puño y a primera vista parecía que golpearía al Kazekage, pero su puñó destrozó parte de la pared de la habitación.

-Naruto… -dijo Sakura.

-Malditos -gruñó-. Como se atrevieron…

-Te juro que esto no se quedará así, sé como te sientes, siento tu rabia, a pesar que dejé de ser un jinchuriki hace tiempo puedo sentir aun esa conexión y ese dolor.

Hinata no podía dejar de llorar había soñado con la masacre a su clan y no pensaba que ese sueño fuera verdad.

-La Aldea de la Arena está contigo Hinata Hyuga… reuniré hombres que ayuden a vengar a tu clan.

Naruto soltó el cuello del Kazekage y se acercó a Hinata, sentía algo familiar al verla llorar, recordando cuando murió el Tercer Hokage y cuando murió su maestro Jiraiya, se sentó a lado de ella y no a la acaparó permitiendo que sus amigos estuvieran ahí con ella.

\- ¿Cuándo partiremos? -preguntó el rubio con cierta rabia.

-Shukaku viene para acá, con la desaparición de Matatabi temo que el enemigo tenga más trucos bajo la manga… esperaremos a su llegada y en cuanto llegemos a una conlusión de Matatabi partiremos a la Aldea.

-Cuanto antes mejor…

-Pero Naruto tus heridas… -dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Eso es algo que no me importa! -dijo Naruto desafiando a la pelirosa-. En estos momentos no me importan… al parecer la guerra no ha terminado… aquel enemigo se ha metido con algo muy valioso para mi… -se puso de nuevo de pie y se acercó al Kazekage y a Sakura-. Si quieren que se inicie una quinta guerra con gusto lo acepto, pero no puedo permitir que Hinata esté sufriendo.

-No hay que precipitar las cosas, necesitamos analizar todas nuestras posibilidades Naruto… hallaremos una solución, has ganado una guerra estoy seguro que podrás con esta…

Naruto estaba muy intraquilo.

 _-Naruto…_

\- ¿Kurama?

El rubio cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar hasta que al abrirlos estaba en frente del gran zorro de nueve colas.

-Lo que le sucedió al clan de tu novia no puede ser ninguna coincidencia -Kurama estaba acostado y se sentó para encarar al rubio.

-Lo sé, ya han sido demasiadas cosas, pero ¿porqué?

-Ustedes dos son los padres de Boruto, quieren llegar al niño primero llegando por sus padres es lo más lógico ¿No? El enemigo sabe perfectamente de la familia de niño y cuales son sus puntos débiles… revivieron a Jiraiya, a Konan, Matatabi no aparece y ahora el Clan Hyuga…

\- ¿Cress que quieran a Matatabi para utilizar su chakra?

-Es lo más propable para que el enemigo pueda tanto controlar el Edo Tensei como para atacar a la Aldea de una manera muy limpia sin ser detectados.

Naruto se quedó pensativo-. No podemos tener mucha información este enemigo viene el del futuro, Boruto apenas es un niño como para tener toda la información…

\- ¿Acaso has olvidado la profecía del sapo?

\- ¿Cómo-ttebayo?

-Es urgente que encuentres al Uchiha y le cuentes que está ocurriendo, el ojo Uchiha y de los Hyuga poseen poderes inimaginables… pero Sasuke posee el Rinnegan… puede que con él hallen una manera de conectarte con el futuro.

\- ¿Crees que sea posible?

-El subordinado que nos ha estado atacando posee el sharigan ¿No? ¿Cómo explicas que estén en este tiempo? … al menos que haya encontrado la forma de poder desarrollar un poder especial que viaje en el tiempo.

\- ¿Eso puede ser posble?

-No lo sé… hay muchas cosas del mundo ninja que los bujis no entendemos… pero si que ustedes los shinobis son capaz de desarrollar habiliades fuera de los límites.

Naruto sonrió-. Gracias Kurama… y descuida haré que encuentren a Sasuke.

\- ¿Naruto? -preguntó Sakura.

-Está hablando con Kurama -dijo el Kazekage.

El rubio mayor abrió los ojos.

Hinata había logrado controlar su llanto, se abrazaba a si misma, Shino y Kiba estaban sentados a su lado.

-Sakura… -dijo el rubio.

La chica de ojos verdes puso atención a su amigo quien tenía una mirada determinada.

-Debes seguir buscando a Sasuke

\- ¿Cómo? Pero Naruto…

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? En estos momentos nuestra Aldea nos necesita -replicó Kiba.

-Una muy buena razón debes de tener -dijo Gaara cruzando sus brazos.

-Cuando fui con los sapos, uno de ellos predijo mi futuro… fue muy confuso al principio, pero es esencial que siga su consejo si queremos en frentar al enemigo-ttebayo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Gaara.

-Una de eso es hallar a Sasuke y mantenerlo al tanto de todo, luego dijo algo de salvar a aquel que siempre la está siguiendo… no tengo muy entendido a que se refiere con eso… las otras dos que predijo el sapo se cumplieron y se trataban del coma de Ko Hyuga y cuando manipularon a Hanabi Hyuga.

\- ¿Salvar a aquel que siempre la está siguiendo? -repitió Hinata y descubrió su rostro, estaba muy roja de su cara y sus ojos hinchados-. Cuando Hanabi fue manipulada y atacó a Boruto… era una mujer la que nos atacó… el chico del Sharingan ¿Será aquel que siempre la sigue? ¿Aquel chico debe de ser salvado? -dijo casi en un susurro, pero todos escucharon las palabras de Hinata.

-Esto se está complicando-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Fue cuando revivieron a Konan? -preguntó el pelirojo.

Naruto asintió y se quedó pensativo-. Tenemos que volver a la Aldea, mientras ustedes buscan a Sasuke… ese teme no puede estar muy lejos…

-Está bien Naruto, si es como deben de ser las cosas lo haremos -dijo Sakura-. Con el tiempo he aprendido a no subestimarte ¿Cierto chicos?

Kiba y Shino asintieron.

El llanto de Hinata había cesado. Naruto ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie y le brindó un gran abrazo.

-Descuida Hinata… pase lo que pase yo vengaré todo lo que te está ocurriendo…

-Naruto-kun –dijo con un hilo de voz, se estaba quedando casi muda.

-Por supuesto que no dudes que nosotros también vamos a intervenir… buscaremos a ese tonto de Sasuke y lo traeremos a patadas y luego correremos a tu lado –dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladró.

-Kiba-kun –dijo Hinata.

-Claro que, si Hinata cuenta con ello, daré mi mayor esfuerzo encontrar a Sasuke para que tus amigos, tu equipo de toda la vida te ayude –dijo Sakura.

-Gracias.

-Bien Hinata, necesitaré que me prestes a Naruto para que vea al Shukaku, Sakura, Kiba y Shino…

Akamaru ladró pues estaba siendo ignorado por el Kazekage.

-Perdón- dijo Gaara y continuó-. Y Akamaru te escoltarán al departamento, se encargarán de transmitirles la noticia a los pequeños, Naruto y yo los alcanzaremos con los demás…

-Entendido –dijeron Kiba y Shino.

Naruto se separó a regaña dientes de su amada, sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente, todos se conmovieron ante aquella escena.

-Cuídate más al rato nos vemos-ttebayo –dijo Naruto.

Hinata asintió y a su lado ya se encontraban sus amigos, ayudaron a sostenerla para que no se cayera y todos salieron del hospital.

Gaara hizo el favor de utilizar su arena para ayudar a su amigo ya que aun estaba muy lastimado de su cuerpo y con uno que otro yeso. El rubio y pelirrojo se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a la oficina del Kazekage y ahí se toparon a Temari quien les informó que el Shukako estaba arribando.

….

….

\- ¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros-ttebayo?

-Aun lo estoy pensando Naruto, tampoco esta situación es de mi agrado pues mis hijos se encontrarían en constante peligro con este nuevo enemigo -dijo Toneri mientras bebía una un sorbo de su vino rojo.

-Lo comprendo, te diría que podemos darle toda la seguridad posible, pero sería engañarme a mí mismo… pues Boruto…

-Lo que le pasó a tu hijo era impredecible, no fue tu descuido ni tu incapacidad… simplemente que el enemigo te conoce bastante bien como para poder dar en un punto débil.

-Gracias-ttebayo.

-Está bien, iré a la Tierra después de tanto tiempo…

-Tus hijos pueden quedarse encargados en mi Clan -sugirió Hinata.

-Gracias Princesa Byakugan, tú siempre tan amable… llevaré algunos títeres que puedan cuidar de mis hijos y ser de protección en caso de alguna emergencia.

Todo el grupo se separó en sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar su equipo de partida, Toneri fui a la habitación de sus hijos y las abrigó muy bien, pues el clima en la luna era muy cambiante y temía que enfermaran con tan poco tiempo de vida.

Todos estaban listos y una gran plataforma apareció, todos subieron con cuidado y fueron guiados por Toneri a la entrada, agradecía en parte que esa agua no afectara a sus hijos. El trataba de lidiar con sus hijos y Naruto se ofreció a llevar a uno de sus hijos, Toneri lo miró feo y no quería que él se acercara a sus hijos. Fue la Princesa Byakugan quien terminó ayudando.

Naruto por hacer sus berrinches y sus celos al lanzarse no se fijó que iba directo a una esfera dorada.

\- ¡Naruto! -escuchó las voces de todos y su mundo se volvió negro.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un bosque en medio de la oscuridad.

-He estado aquí antes… -se dijo.

Caminó un poco alrededor cuando vio a lo lejos algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Era él y Hinata flotando sobre un lago, no eran los chicos de 19 años cuando se volvieron novios, sino que era más jóvenes, ni siquiera tenía su brazo. Estaban flotando alegremente cuando compartieron un dulce beso.

\- ¿Qué? -se preguntó el Hokage mientras el escenario cambiaba.

\- ¿Boruto?

Ahora la escena era en el hospital, cuando al fin tenía su brazo y Boruto estaba encima de él reclamando, Hinata estaba atrás advirtiendo que se podían lastimar.

La escena de nuevo cambió y luego todo era destrucción. Vio a varios aldeanos de la hoja correr por todos lados, el Hokage volteó y vio miles de sapos negros atacando a la gente, él trató de intervenir, pero no podía hacerlo, comenzó a correr y correr hasta toparse con Kakashi.

\- ¡Kakashi sensei! -gritó, pero el sexto Hokage no prestaba atención.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -preguntó Naruto desesperado luego escuchó algo de los labios de Kakashi que lo dejó petrificado.

-Jiraiya fue revivido por medio del Edo Tensei…

Edo Tensei…

Jiraiya…

Naruto puso sus manos en la cabeza y todo cambiaba de nuevo, veía varias imágenes con Hinata saliendo juntos, peleando su yo de diecisiete años con Boruto, conviviendo con Konohamaru y formando un equipo los cuatro…

\- ¡Basta! -gritó el Hokage y esta vez estaba detrás de los cuatro.

Naruto, Hinata, Boruto y Konohamaru estaba en la presencia del gran sapo.

Empezó a escuchar toda la conversación.

-Si… si yo te cité… porque cuando creí que ya te había avisado de todo de repente he visto más cosas acerca de tu futuro… -dijo el sapo.

\- ¿Mi futuro-ttebayo?

\- Sí… hay tanto cosas buenas como malas…

\- ¿Cosas buenas como malas? –repetía el rubio de diecisiete años.

-Tiene que ver con tu familia.

\- ¡¿Mi familia-ttebayo?!

\- ¿Su familia? –dijeron los demás

-Si tu familia… -abrió el sapo sus ojos-. Una que formará en unos pocos años, que junto a Naruto sumarán cuatro, la primera cuyo nombre tiene que ver con el sol…

-Y dos frutos por parte de ellos… Uno que brilla con el sol al igual que su padre y puede llegar a ser un completo torbellino y otra cuyo nombre recuerda los girasoles…

-Boruto y Himawari -dijo el Hokage.

-Pero… -dijo el sapo.

-El primer fruto se encuentra desaparecido y muy cerca a la vez, y el otro fruto no está desaparecido, pero si perdido en su mente.

-Cerca a la vez… -repitió el Hokage al ver que Boruto estaba al lado de su yo de diecisiete años-. Y desaparecido… -dijo

\- ¿Perdido-ttebayo en su mente? –preguntó el rubio.

-Si Naruto… tienes que salvar aquel girasol cuya sonrisa se va borrando… para ellos debes de conectar con los dos seres que a la vez es una misma.

\- ¿Cómo? –dijeron Boruto y Naruto

\- ¿Borrando? ¿La sonrisa de Himawari borrando? -se preguntó desesperado Naruto Hokage-. No puede ser, lo que dijo Matatabi tiene sentido ¡Pero el que desapareció es Boruto! ¿Himawari que tiene que ver?

-Si aquel ser con el que has luchado interminables batallas, es un mismo y dos a la vez dependiendo del lugar en donde está.

-Sasuke… -murmuró Naruto.

\- ¿El teme? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con esto? -pregunta el Hokage sin respuesta alguna.

-Podría ser Sasuke ¿Cierto? –Preguntó muy firme Naruto.

-Es aquel ser cuya alma trata de curar con la distancia, encuéntralo y háblale de la verdad, pero no falta mucho para que muchos sepan…

\- ¿Sepan? -preguntó el Hokage y su mundo de nuevo era negro-. ¡No espera!

\- ¡Naruto despierta! -se escuchó en su mente la voz de Sakura.

\- ¡ESPERA BORUTO! -gritó el Hokage tratando de tomar a su hijo, pero al tomarlo del hombro solo lo atravesó-. ¡BORUTO-TTEBAYO!

Otra escena apareció, estaban de día de campo los tres, parecían muy felices.

El séptimo Hokage abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Boruto! -gritó fuertemente.

\- ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? Caíste por error en una de las esferas…

-Simplemente princesa Byakugan no entiendo porque te casaste con él es tan torpe.

-Naruto ¿Qué viste? -preguntó Shikamaru al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde fue nuestro primer beso-ttebayo?

\- ¿QUÉ? -gritaron todos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien?... -dijo Hinata y después de tantos años estaba muy nerviosa-. Pues… fue cuando me rescataste… después de la pelea con…

A la mente de Hinata brincó el recuerdo del lago.

-Hubo un cambio… -susurró el rubio.

-A ver Naruto ¿Qué mosca te picó? -preguntó irritado Shikamaru.

-La razón por la cual Boruto no aparece... es que Boruto no está en esta era.

\- ¿Qué? Seguro que te sientes bien -dijo Sakura tocando su frente, pero no halló rastro de fiebre.

Naruto se puso de pie-. Boruto si está conmigo, pero no con mi yo… está con el Naruto que acaba de ganar la Cuarta Guerra.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

-Imposible… -dijo Toneri-. ¿En el pasado?

Sakura abrió muy grande sus ojos y empezó a relacionar algunas imágenes borrosas.

 _-Te pareces a Naruto ¿Eres su fan? -_ brincó esa frase en su mente.

 _-Tsk que molesto no debemos de intervenir en su relación_ -pensó Shikamaru y a su mente vino la imagen de sus amigos tratando de juntar a Naruto y Hinata.

 _-Ten -_ pensó Sai mientras veía que le daba una pintura a Naruto de él y Hinata sentados en una banca.

 _\- ¿Mi hijo? -_ pensó Hinata viendo en su mente como abraza a Boruto.

\- ¡Boruto está en el pasado! -dijo con alegría Naruto-. ¡Está con vida-ttebayo!

-Ahora tenemos que resolver la pregunta más importante ¿Cómo llegó ahí? -preguntó Toneri borrando en parte la sonrisa del Hokage.

-Para eso necesito localizar al Teme.


	46. Partiendo hacia el destino

Todos habían preparado sus cosas, iban directo a la salida de la Aldea de la Arena, el equipo de Sakura había hecho algunos mapas y algunos trazos de todas las posibilidades donde pudiera estar Sasuke Uchiha, aunque eran bastantes cruces marcadas en el mapa ya habían trazado toda sy ruta, por parte de Naruto y los demás iba al cuidado de Hinata quien estaba muy ida con cada paso, Naruto jamás la había visto así. Cuando uno de los miembros de la Aldea apareció corriendo y yendo directo hacia el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Kazekage! -gritó a todo pulmón.

Todos se detuvieron y esperaron a que Gaara recibiera el mensaje, el semblante del pelirrojo cambió completamente, algo no andaba bien, arrugó el papel que le había dado y suspiró.

-Entiendo gracias -dijo Gaara y se dirigió a los demás.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó su hermana.

-Tengo más noticiad de la Aldea de la Hoja -dijo y dirigió su mirada a la Hyuga y al rubio-. Tu hermana se encuentra sana y salva, pero tu padre está desaparecido.

Hinata retrocedió un poco y el rubio la sostuvo.

-Tranquila -le dijo.

Boruto también se acercó para ayudarla.

-Es mejor darnos prisa -dijo el pelirrojo-. Entre más rápido lleguemos y ayudemos mejor, así podemos buscar al señor Hyuga.

-Nosotros a mitad de camino tenemos que desviarnos -dijo Sakura-. Seguiremos arduamente con la búsqueda de Sasuke y esperamos encontrarlo.

-Entendido, bien vámonos -dijo Gaara.

Naruto no dejó de sostener a Hinata y la ayudó a caminar ella no se encontraba muy bien.

La tarde estaba cayendo en las afueras de la Aldea de la Arena, así que antes que se hiciera más noche, Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru partieron hacia las Aldeas más cercanas a buscar algún refugio y proseguir con las pistas. Killer Bee fue en sentido contrario a ellos para regresar a su Aldea. Los demás fueron montando un campamento, Temari, Konohamaru, Shikamaru y Kankuro se quedaron platicando con Hinata mientras Gaara, Boruto y Naruto recorrían los alrededores.

\- ¿Te ha parecido interesante la Aldea, Boruto? -preguntó el pelirrojo,

-Nunca antes había estado incluso… -se interrumpió-. Perdón-ttebasa… si es muy diferente a la Aldea de la Hoja…

-No tienes por qué fingir delante de él-ttebayo -dijo Naruto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Boruto confundido.

-Yo lo sé todo Boruto, sé que eres hijo de Naruto…

Toda la sangre se le bajó al pequeño, dejando un ser muy pálido, su alma escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

\- ¡PADRE IDIOTA! -gritó muy enojado el pequeño.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ASÍ-TTEBAYO? -gritó el rubio.

Gaara estaba asombrado del carácter de los dos, sin duda Boruto no negada ser hijo de Naruto.

\- ¡PORQUE LO ERES! ¡SE TE SALIÓ DECIRLE AL KAZEKAGE! ¡IDIOTA-TTEBASA!

-YO NO LE DIJE NADA… ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO.

-CLARO QUE SI-TTEBASA ¿Quién MÁS PUDO HABERLO HECHO? MI MADRE JAMÁS.

-QUE NO ES ASÍ.

-Disculpen -dijo el pelirrojo, pero la batalla de los rubios no permitía que le pudieran atención.

-NO SE PUEDE PEDIR QUE GUARDES SECRETOS-TTEBASA

-QUE NO LE DIJE NADA-TTEBAYO.

\- ¡Ya paren de una vez! -gritó el Kazekage alzando arena alrededor y asustando a los rubios.

Cuando Gaara calmó su enojó y vio que el rubio menor estaba en los brazos de su padre temblando.

-Perdón -tosió-. En efecto Boruto tú padre no me ha contado nada… fue el mismo Rokukage Kakashi Hatake, como esta situación es muy delicada es de vital importancia que los Kages sepamos que está pasando.

-Ah ya veo… primera vez que veo que mi padre no mete la pata-ttebasa.

Gaara no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Tonto -dijo Naruto soltando a su hijo y dejando que este cayera al piso.

\- ¡OYE IDIOTA! ¿POR QUE ME TIRAS-TTEBASA?

-PORQUE ERES UN TONTO-TTEBAYO.

Gaara suspiró y siguió caminando un poco dejando a padre hijo discutir en paz, al fondo de aquel bosque encontró un arroyo y había algunos peces saltando.

-Bueno mejor esto a nada -dijo Gaara introduciéndose en el agua y atrapando algunos con la ayuda de su kunai.

Kakashi Hatake estaba de un lado a otro, con miles de papeleos, como había estado desde hace un día en la destruía Mansión Hyuga se le había presentado muchos inconvenientes en la oficina. Se encontraba devastado y sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido sin poder hacer nada.

Hanabi Hyuga no tenía ninguna herida había sido evacuada de inmediato, pero tenía destruido el corazón el Hokage le había dado la noticia de los daños y de la desaparición de su madre, estaba acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, se estaba quedando en una posada de la Aldea de la Hoja donde Tenten y Rock Lee cuidaban de ella, aunque también estaba Natsu, su niñera.

No quiso probar bocado alguno, tenía un nudo en la garganta y en estómago con toda esta situación. De sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, se sentía muy mal de no poder hacer nada más.

Ino y Chouji estaban ayudando a levantar más vigas de madera y recogiendo los escombros.

Tsunade estaba en el hospital y con ayuda de Shizune lograron curar las heridas de los miembros del Clan Hyuga, había uno que otro con varios huesos rotos, otros necesitaron cirugía por las heridas ocasionadas a que pudieron deshacerse de las varillas antes de que fueran controlados. Tsunade tomó las varillas y se las llevó para una investigación.

Hasta el mismo Orochimaru se había enterado del suceso y se apareció en la Aldea cuidando desde las Alturas.

Hacia el norte de la Aldea de la lluvia en una pequeña localización estaba sentado en un bar un chico de cabellos negros, traía una gran capucha que cubría su rostro y su cabello de lado, seguía mal herido, recargó su espalda y miró al techo del lugar recordando.

Sasuke hace algunos meses había abandonado la Aldea de la Hoja, pues en su interior llevaba un gran pesar, después de todo se había dado cuenta que tan errado estuvo todos los años desde que su hermano Itachi había acabado con su Clan. Y ahora para exonerarse de toda culpa había decidido emprender un gran viaje, no sabía cuánto tiempo dudaría. Simplemente quería deshacerse de toda culpa.

Había viajado en varias Aldeas, aunque para ser sinceros emprendió el viaje sin mucho dinero, pero a pesar de esas condiciones no robó, sino que hizo lo que se acostumbrada en las misiones Shinobi, adoptó otro nombre para no ser temido entre los demás ninjas e hizo uno que otro trabajo para subsistir.

Hasta toparse en el camino con una Aldea que alababa a un enorme dios gato. Fue a averiguar si sus sospechas eran correctas ya acertó, se trataba de Matatabi el biju de dos colas.

-Vaya, vaya Sasuke Uchiha ¿Estás aquí para capturarme? -preguntó el biju al enfrentar los ojos negros del Uchiha.

-No, simplemente vengo a ver si todo marcha bien -dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Marchar bien? Estás muy cambiado… diría que ka cuarta guerra te ha dejado uno que otro tornillo suelto -rio el biju.

-Yo no diría eso más bien… entendí cosas o al fin acepté cosas que negada… bueno como todo está en orden supongo que no debo de estar aquí.

El cantinero sacó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro y le entregó comida, vio que aquel bulto de Shinobi no emitía muchos movimientos así que el cantinero le trajo bastante que comer y no le cobró ningún centavo.

Sasuke agradeció y probó el bocado, acabó con ello en tan solo instantes y se agarró su abdomen, estaba muy adolorido, aquel ataque que recibió por defender al biju lo había dejado muy mal, trató de relajarse y siguió recordando.

Era de madrugada en aquella pequeña aldea donde alababan al gato dios cuando escuchó que varios aldeanos pedían ayuda estaba siendo atacado por un chico muy poderoso y que por más que luchaba aquel ser de chakra estaba perdiendo. Decidió ver que es lo que pasaba y corrió hacia el campo de batalla, había grandes agujeros y tierra removida, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fue cuando lo vio un chico encapuchado atacando con todas sus fuerzas al gato, observó sus movimientos que estaba haciendo y pudo sentirlo, debajo de esa capucha había sin duda un Sharingan, por un momento se sintió confundido no podía ser verdad que existiera otro Uchiha vivo.

-Imposible -dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke intervino en la pelea, apareciendo su Sharingan y su Rinnegan.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó molesto el Uchiha.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? -peguntó Tobira pues aquel rostro que veía no le sonaba para nada.

Matatabi podía varias varillas en su cuerpo.

-Más te vale liberarlo -amenazó el Uchiha.

-No lo creo son ordenes de mi superiora -dijo Tobira creando una bola de fuego.

Sasuke la esquivó y se creó una exposición, pero de la nada salió Tobira con un kunai en la mano, Sasuke como pudo se equilibró y sacó su espada para combatirlo, estuvieron peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¿Tú también eres un Uchiha? -preguntó al grano Sasuke.

\- ¿Un Uchiha? -repitió Tobira, ese apellido lo había escuchado, pero no lo tenía muy claro.

Sasuke aterrizó y cayó perfectamente a pesar de no tener un brazo, tomó fuertemente su espada y se lanzó al ataque, Tobira también se enfrentó a él lanzó un par de kunai con papeles bombas. Tenía que hacer lo posible para huir de ahí con el Bijū. Sasuke pudo con aquellos papeles bomba apareciendo una parte de su Susano para que lo protegiera.

Tobira no lo dudo dos veces y creo una pantalla de humo que se extendió varios metros por el lugar, Sasuke giró con su espada para crear una ráfaga que se deshiciera de aquel humo cuando se dio cuenta, aquel chico estaba encima del Bijū y se abrió un agujero.

\- ¿Kamui? -dijo Sasuke gruñó y se lanzó hacia el Bijū, por poco no la libraba, pero logró entrar en el portal del kamui y se teletransportó a otra dimensión.

-No dejaré que te la lleves -dijo Sasuke y se lanzó al ataque.

-Y yo no dejaré que me detengas -dijo Tobira y atacó cuerpo a cuerpo a Sasuke Uchiha.

Era impresiónate que a pesar de no ser muy experto en el arte nija, Tobira se estaba defendiendo con todo, el biju trataba de liberarse de aquellas varillas que le impedía el movimiento.

-Maldición -gruñó Tobira temiendo que el biju creara un gran alboroto.

Matatabi muy enojada empezó a lanzar bolas negras de energía, deteriorando el mundo del kamui. Tobira temeroso a que se complicara todo, utilizó de nuevo el jutsu y aparecieron unos kilómetros al norte de donde estaba peleando, aquello ocasionó que una de las bolas negras atacara al Uchiha estampándolo contra unas piedras.

Sasuke se puso de pie mal herido y con su único brazo apareció una gran bola de fuego que iba directo hacia el biju esperando que algunas de las varillas se cayeran de su cuerpo. Pero Tobira se puso enfrente y apareció kamui para que esa bola de fuego no arruinara sus planes.

Enojado Sasuke convocó a su Susano y atacó con todo a Tobira, él uso su chakra para activar las varillas del biju y que este atacara al Susano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? -preguntó el Uchiha.

-Yo solo recibo órdenes.

El biju preparó varias bolas de energía y las lanzó continuas al Susano logrando la distracción del Uchiha, cuando el abrió los ojos el biju y el chico desaparecieron, Sasuke cayó de rodillas aquella bola que lo atacó era demasiado fuerte y se descuidó.

Cuando abrió de muevo los ojos estaba dormido en la silla del bar, todo estaba cerrado, pero él estaba cubierto con una manta, buscó al dueño por todos lados y nada. Se retiró del lugar luego de haber descansado un rato, quería continuar la búsqueda del biju, ese ahora era su objetivo más importante.

\- ¿Atacar de nuevo al Uchiha? -preguntó Tobira asombrado.

-Sasuke Uchiha, un gran Shinobi, heredo de grandes poderes, el Sharingan que llevas incrustado es de su hija…

-¿De su hija? -pregunto Tobira sudando frío.

-Yo se lo arrebate una ocasión que ataque la Aldea de la Hoja bajo el mandato de la novena Hokage, Sarada Uchiha y su mano derecha Boruto Uzumaki y su fiel acompañante Mitsuki…

-¿Pero…?

Tobira se tomó la frente y no podía con las revelaciones de su señora.

-Vamos Tobira ve preparando todo, si quedó muy herido Sasuke no ha de estar muy lejos… entre más nos deshagamos de la gente que ayuda a mi padre podemos quitarle el Biju a este Naruto que es joven…

-Si señora -dijo Tobira sentándose en una piedra y asimilando todo.


	47. Gato Blanco

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la misión de la Luna había finalizado, aquellos viajeros se dieron prisa por volver o al menos uno estaba muy interesado en ya llegar a la Aldea buscar a su mejor amigo y no dejar ningún minuto más en esperar para reunirse con su hijo. El séptimo Hokage saltó de casa en casa con el único propósito de llegar al departamento de la familia Uchiha, Hinata quiso acompañar al rubio pero el insistió en que ella debía descansar así que se dirigió junto con Toneri a la Mansión Hyuga también para que aquellos dos bebes estuvieran más tiempo a la intemperie, los demás regresaron a sus casas y Sakura quería impedir que el rubio despertara a su marido en plena mañana.

\- ¡Naruto detente de una buena vez! –gritó Sakura toda histérica pero el rubio no escuchaba de razones simplemente pasaba de techo en techo dejando muy atrás a la chica de cabellos rosas.

Naruto dio con el número de departamento y desesperado dio unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. Fueron tan solo segundos cuando abrieron la puerta y la pequeña niña se quedó helada al ver al séptimo parada delante de ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¡¿Sép…ti…mo?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan temprano? –preguntó toda roja Sarada Uchiha.

-Bueno días Sarada, quiero hablar con el teme… digo con tu padre lo puedes despertar por favor-ttebayo –dijo el rubio y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oh es verdad séptimo! Mi padre ha salido de emergencia hacia la Aldea de la Arena –dijo Sarada entrando de nuevo a su casa y tomando un pequeño pergamino de la mesa.

-¡¿Cómo que salió?! ¿Por qué a la Aldea de la Arena? –preguntó alterado el séptimo.

Sarada corrió de nuevo a la puerta y le entregó al rubio el pergamino-. Al parecer surgió una emergencia –dijo.

Naruto abrió el pergamino y su cara se volvió pálida-. No…

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! A pesar de ser el séptimo Hokage no te permito interrumpir así en mi ca…

-Lo siento Sakura luego hablamos –dijo el rubio de nuevo saltando de casa en casa y yendo en dirección de donde vive su consejero.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? –preguntó Sakura.

-Hay una emergencia en la Aldea de la Arena, papá partió directo hacia allá y le dejó una nota al séptimo –dijo Sarada.

-¿Una emergencia? ¿Qué clase de emergencia?

-Al parecer es en relación al biju que estaban cuidando en la Aldea, de repente despertó y empezó a atacarlo todo.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sakura tocándose la frente-. Las cosas siguen saliéndose de control.  
Sarada y Sakura volvieron a su departamento a descansar.

El rubio llegó a toda velocidad a casa del Nara el cual apenas se estaba preparando para dormir. Recibió sorprendido la noticia del rubio y este le encargó avisarle a Hinata lo ocurrido pues no podía esperar más y menos con las terribles noticias que le tenía. Fue a su departamento a gran velocidad y preparó algo de ropa, salió disparado de la Aldea con dirección a la Arena.  
Shikamaru fue en dirección a la Mansión Hyuga antes de que Hinata se preocupara porque estaba tardando tanto su esposo en llegar.

-Adelante Toneri, esta será tu habitación, esta habitación es mía y como puede ver hay una cuna para que tus hijos puedan dormir a gusto, remodelé esta habitación cuando Naruto salía a misiones y yo me quedaba cuidando a Boruto cuando tenía unos meses de edad –dijo con cierto sentimentalismo la Uzumaki-. Ten toda la confianza de usarla, ya hablaré con mi padre cuando sea de mañana porque si te ve aquí sin previo aviso de seguro se lleva un susto.

-Muchas gracias princesa Byakugan –dijo Toneri acomodando a sus dormidos hijos en la cuna.

-Yo iré a visitar a mi pequeña, cualquier cosa estaré a unas tres puertas al fondo del pasillo –dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación.

Atravesó el pasillo sin hacer el mínimo ruido y entró al cuarto de su pequeña, ella estaba acurrucada en la cama abrazando a un oso panda, que estaba cosido del cuello pues fue el resultado de una riña entre Boruto y ella y el pobre oso pagó las consecuencias.  
Se sentó a un lado y la abrazó delicadamente, pero aun así la pequeña despertó asombrada.

-¡Mamá! –dijo muy feliz y la abrazó.

-Hola Himawari –dijo Hinata abrazando delicadamente a su hija.

-Mama que bueno que ya regresaron ¿Y papá? –preguntó la pequeña buscando al rubio mayor.

-Fue a casa de Sasuke Uchiha a arreglar unos pendientes ¿Cómo ha estado todo? –preguntó la Uzumaki.

Himawari dejó de abrazar a su madre y agachó su mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-El Abuelo Hiashi se puso muy mal y lo tienen hospitalizado –dijo Himawari.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero Hima, ¿qué le pasó al abuelo?

-No sé mami, luego de que se fueron tuvo fiebre y ha estado así este par de días, todos sugirieron que debía descansar en el hospital para ser mejor atendido…

-Ya veo... mañana iré a verlo, ahora sigue durmiendo mi pequeña, me haré un té y vengo hacerte compañía.

-Sí mami –dijo Himawari mientras recibía un beso en la frente de su madre.

Acostó a su hija y salió de la habitación, entró a la cocina con cuidado y al prender la luz se llevó un gran susto.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento por molestarte así Hinata se trata de Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué sucede si acabamos de venir todos juntos? -preguntó angustiada la Uzumaki.

-De última hora surgió una emergencia en la Aldea de la Arena, Matatabi entró en una crisis muy extraña luego de su trance despertó y estuvo atacando a sus cuidadores… todo se salió de control… Shukaku salió herido y Sasuke fue directo a la Aldea para ayudar…

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca y se sentó-. No puede ser… para Naruto ya es demasiado, él apreciada muchísimo a los bijus que hasta ha promovido su protección y ahora esto ¿Quién quiere hacernos tanto daño? Boruto ha terminado pagando las consecuencias y ahora está en el pasado… es que no puedo creerlo…

-Yo te recomiendo descansar, sabemos que Naruto puede con esto y más, ha hecho cosas increíbles aquel niño que todos temimos alguna vez… bueno a excepción de ti…

Hinata se sonrojó un poco-. Pero con lo de nuestro hijo ha estado días sin dormir, haciendo misiones, yendo de arriba debajo de por si el trabajo de Hokage es muy pesado… sé que Naruto es capaz, pero ya ha sido demasiado el enemigo se ha aferrado mucho a él…

-Lo sé, tenemos que apoyarlo en todo… solo nos queda esperar, yo me encargaré de la oficina y tú por favor no te expongas.

Hinata negó con la cabeza-. Ahora menos mi padre está grave y Himawari me necesita… además con Toneri aquí no sabemos que tanto pueda ocurrir… gracias Shikamaru tú también debes descansar ya es muy tarde y tienes una familia por la que ver.

El Nara asintió y se retiró del recinto, Hinata se preparó su té lo más rápido posible y fue a lado de su hija, necesitaba paz que no lograba encontrar.

Toneri no podía dormir a pesar de que sus dos pequeños ya habían viajado al mundo de los sueños, tenía una sensación muy extraña, sentía como si sus hijos estuvieran siendo asechados por un terrible poder. Trató de tranquilizar sus pensamientos y se acurrucó en la cama, iba a hacer una noche larga.

Naruto había preparado un pequeño grupo, entre ellos estaba Mirai Sarutobi quien era la capitana de la guarda del Hokage, partieron a gran velocidad y el rubio esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

-Kazekage ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Matsuri muy asustada, había estado cerca de las garras de la bestia.

-Sí, descuida tenemos que lograr contenerla de algún modo.

Gaara estaba exhausto, el biju había despertado de su refugio hace horas he ido enfurecido hacia la Aldea de la Arena, habían tratado de calmarlo, hablar con él, pero no escuchaba de razones algo que se les hacía muy raro a Shukaku y al mismo Kazekage.  
No sabía si estaba siendo contralado o porque estaba actuando así.

Shukaku trato de calmarlo con su tumba de arena causando un verdadero desastre pues el biju atacó sin piedad a su hermano y ichibi trataba de no herirla.

\- ¡No se detengan! -ordenó el Kazekage y su miraba cambió a tristeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Matsuri.

-Si las cosas siguen así tenemos que sellarla… no me gusta para nada esta idea y menos si Naruto no se encuentra aquí.

-Vamos Kazekage podemos detener…

\- ¡Ha llegado el Uchiha! -gritó Kankuro y señaló que en las montañas altas estaba una figura con una capucha negra.

Sasuke dio un gran salto apareciendo su Sharingan y Rinnegan, esquivó los ataques de Matatabi con cierta dificultad y llegó a lado del Kazekage.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Sasuke desenvainando su espada.

-No lo sabemos, de repente despertó y se puso así.

Matatabi dio un gran aullido que dejó en shock a pocos, era demasiado desgarrados y connotaba un gran sufrimiento.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Matatabi?! -preguntó preocupado el Kazekage.

Otro aullido se produjo y hubo momentos de tensión pues esta vez empezó a lanzar varias bijudama que hirieron a la gente de la Arena, Gaara reunió un poco de fuerza y alzó toda la arena a su alrededor.

-Trata de agotarla… a ver si con eso se queda sin energía para lanzar sus ataques yo protegeré a los míos… -dijo el Kazekage y el Uchiha asintió lanzándose al ataque.

Gaara alzó sus manos muy alto y la arena hizo lo mismo, luego esta se estaba endureciendo creando un gran escudo que protegiera a los allegados de Gaara, el biju lanzó más bijudamas pero el escudo amortiguaba aquellos ataques.

Sasuke Uchina dio un gran salto quedando a la altura de Matatabi y le lanzó una enorme bola de fuego, el biju le devolvió el ataque con un fuego azul. Se creó una explosión y su Uchiha quedó fuera de la mira del Biju, estaba por debajo de él y lo atacó.

El biju perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

\- ¡Ten cuidado de no lastimarla tanto! -gritó el Kazekage.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! -respondió el Uchiha.

De repente Matatabi se recuperó y soltó un golpe, el Uchiha alcanzó a invocar una parte delo Susano que evitara daños.

-Estuvo cerca -dijo Kankuro sorprendido de la velocidad de Uchiha.

Matatabi volvió a lanzar bijudamas esta vez con un único objetivo el Uchiha, el tuvo que hacer varios movimientos esquivando aquellas bolas, cuando a su mente vino un recuerdo que lo dejó inmóvil unos instantes.

-Esto ya lo viví… -dijo y no se percató que una bola iba directa a él.

Cerró los ojos como reflejo y cuando los abrió estaba cubierto por una gran bola de arena.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado! -dijo Gaara deshaciendo la bola de arena y liberando al Uchiha para seguir combatiendo.

Sasuke lanzó varias bolas de fuego que hacían retroceder a la criatura y esta vez hizo aparecer su Susano completo para lograr una mejor defensa.

Se produjo un tercer aullido y lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a todos helados. El pelaje de Matatabi se estaba volviendo blanco y empezó a alocarse más, lanzando bijudamas sin rumbo fijo.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede? -dijo el Kazekage.

Fueron cuestión de segundos cuando todo el pelaje ya estaba blanco y Matatabi ya casi no se podía mover, dio unos pasos adelante y de repente dejó de moverse.

-No… ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Gaara corriendo a gran velocidad para acercarse al Biju.

-Ka-ze-ka-ge… ella… la que debe ser salvada… ella… me tiene -dijo Matatabi y sus ojos también se volvieron blancos.

\- ¿Matatabi? -preguntó Kazekage y tocó al biju, estaba completamente frío y ya no se movía o emitía sonido alguno-. ¿Ha muerto? - se preguntó.

Sasuke también se acercó y tocó al biju-. Helado… ¿Cómo es posible que esté así? -pregunto el Uchiha observando los alrededores del biju.

-¿Quién lo ha congelado? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? -dijo muy enojado Gaara.  
-No tiene nada alrededor… no sabemos que fuerza lo ha hecho inmóvil y con este pelaje blanco… no lo comprendo…

Gaara furioso dio un puño al sueño y gotas de sangre aparecieron en la arena-. No puede ser ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? -gruñó.

\- ¿Está bien Hokage? -preguntó Mirai.

Naruto se detuvo y se tocó el pecho-. Tengo un mal presentimiento… es mejor darnos prisa-ttebayo.

-Entendido -dijo Mirai retomando la marcha.

Naruto también empezó a moverse, pero tenía la mente enfocada en lo que acababa de sentir, algo le oprimió muy fuerte el pecho y lo dejó sin aliento, rogaba que las cosas con Matatabi estuvieran bien…

-Kurama ¿Tú también lo sentiste? -susurró Naruto.

-Sí… -contestó el kyubi desde el interior del rubio.

::::::::::

::::::::::

::::::::::

Tobira aprovechó que su señora estaba dormida recobrando energías para ir a ver a Hiashi y atenderlo, le dio de comer y lo ayudó cambiando las vendas y limpiando sus heridas, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían, pero dejó muchos alimentos y proteínas para que Hiashi los consumiera y le sugirió no huir, porque podía exponer su vida ya que su cuerpo estaba muy débil, salió a toda velocidad de aquella cueva y se dirigió con su señora.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Tobira? -preguntó Himawari quien ya estaba lista.

-Fui a dar un pequeño paseo… ya tengo todo listo mi señora partamos.

Himawari sonrió y le dio miedo a Tobira, pues no había gota de bondad en esa sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ.


	48. Gato Azul

Habían viajado gran parte de la tarde y de la noche hasta que decidieron descansar. Tobira se encargó de hacer guardia mientras su señora descansaba. Contempló su rostro y se veía tanta paz. No entendía como de repente su señora tenía planeado hacer muchas cosas en contra de su familia.

Himawari frunció el ceño y Tobira dedujo que se trataba de un mal sueño. Se acercó a ella y la cubrió con su capa, a pesar de todo le tiene mucho cariño pues ella es lo más cercano a tener una familia.

-Ellos son mis amos… -susurró.

\- ¿Amos? -dijo Tobira acercándose a su señora.

-A ellos debo servir… ellos son a los que debo… -susurraba y fruncía el ceño, después de un rato dejó de recitar esas palabras. Tobira ya no le prestó atención después de todo el se encontraba muy agotado.

Himawari soñaba que estaba en un bosque de noche, camino de el por un sendero iluminado por la luz de la luna, escuchaba voces al fondo y con algo de temor las siguió, con cada paso que daba aumentaba el sonido de esas voces hasta que se detuvo y delante de ella estaba ella misma, pero más joven, prácticamente como una niña y había alguien a su lado: un ser oscuro que no se distinguía bien y enfrente de ellos estaba una cuna que contenía dos niños de un año de edad, con los cabellos blancos, estaban dormidos siendo bañados por la luz de la luna.

-Ellos son tus amos, a ellos debes servir -dijo el ser de oscuridad posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Ellos son mis amos, a ellos debo servir… -repitió la pequeña.

-Ellos si te necesitan -dijo el ser-. No como el séptimo que te abandonó… él no merece nada de ti pues te abandono.

-Me abandonó -repitió la pequeña.

De repente los ojos brillantes del ser se fijaron no en su yo pequeño sino en su yo actual provocándole un gran susto, se quedó inmóvil y sentía una gran presión en el pecho, no podía respirar y el pánico se apoderó de ella, el ser de oscuridad se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Él te abandonó….

-A ellos debes servir.

-Él te abandonó…

-A ellos debes servir… a ellos…

Himawari despertó exaltada, estaba amaneciendo y miró a su alrededor. Se tocó la frente y se quitó las gotas de sudor provocadas por la pesadilla, se puso de pie lentamente y vio que Tobira estaba dormido bajo las ramas de un árbol.

-Despierta de una buena vez -dijo con una voz fría y propiciando a su subordinado un golpe en la cabeza-. Tenemos que seguir no podemos permitir que Sasuke sea encontrado por sus amigos o ayude a Naruto Uzumaki.

Tobira se tocó su cabeza-. Sí señora -respondió poniéndose de pie y siguiendo Himawari.

No probaron bocado alguno, el día estaba recién comenzando y Himawari no iba a detenerse para perder más tiempo. De rato Tobira sintió hambre y sacó del bolso de su capa un poco de fruta, la devoró lentamente para que le durara pues no sabía si su señora planeaba parar en algún momento. Se puso a pensar en su niñez, todo era muy borroso, el rostro de su señora era lo que más recordaba y juraba que antes era más gentil, no como el actual que era bastante pálido, sus ojos azules habían perdido su brillo, lucían apagados llenos de tristeza se perdió tanto en sus recuerdos que se detuvo y a su mente vino un rostro de facciones finas, cabellos corto blanco y con vestimentas blancas. Detrás de él un rostro femenino con las mismas facciones.

-Vamos Tobira no detengas -dijo con tono frío.

-Lo-lo siento -dijo retomando marcha-. Señora…

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Tobira? -dijo con cierto tono de enfado.

\- ¿Nuestro señor tenía una hermana?

Himawari paró en seco y dio media vuelta-. Pensé que te habías olvidado de ella, tenías 9 años cuando sucedió una desgracia…

\- ¿Desgracia? -preguntó asustado el chico.

-El séptimo asesinó a la hermana de nuestro señor y desde ahí su gran odio… fue unos meses después de que se te incrustara el Sharingan… -suspiró Himawari-. Ya no preguntes más Tobira y sigamos nuestra marcha.

-Lo siento -dijo.

Continuaron en silencio, pero Tobira no podía evitar tratar de encajar las piezas.

Sasuke decidió descansar en aquel pueblo, no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir su viaje hasta no estar completamente recuperado, estaba siendo muy torpe en las peleas, pues no se acostumbrada a su nuevo brazo y sacar los Jutsus en parte le resultaba difícil, pero sin duda se pondría a entrenar para poder acostumbrase a su condición.

-Sí Itachi estuviera en mi misma situación él lo hubiera resuelto con facilidad -admitió.

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol a unos metros del pueblo, veía a la gente ir y venir añorando la Aldea de la Hoja. Y sin querer sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una chica de cabellos rosas, volvió a la realidad agitando su cabeza, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Abrió muy atento sus ojos y saltó al suelo.

-Sasuke Uchiha -dijo Himawari en tono siniestro que Tobira retrocedió por unos instantes.

-Sé que estás por aquí -dijo y vio como todo su cuerpo se envolvía en un tono azulado haciendo alusión a la forma de aura anaranjada que usaba Naruto.

\- ¿Señora? -preguntó Tobira con miedo.

-Tranquilo Tobira todo resultará bien, solo debo de dejar fuera del campo al Uchiha por un tiempo… el tiempo necesario para poder robar el Kyubi a mi padre… solo necesito que el Uchiha esté lo más herido posible -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Matatabi en el interior luchaba por liberarse, pero Himawari robaba poco a poco su chakra para poder así utilizarlo, estaba amarrada con las cadenas, haría lo posible por liberarse y tratar de apropiarse del cuerpo del girasol.

Himawari comenzó a correr a gran velocidad por la arboleda, Tobira se había quedado paralizado.

-Pequeño Tobira ¿Cómo te encuentras? -recordó una voz en su mente.

Por un momento aquel chico había visto a la Himawari que conoció, quien lo había rescatado de su desgracia, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro que poco a poco se fue borrando hasta convertirla en ese ser de maldad.

Tobira dudo por unos instantes, pero decidió seguir a su señora.

Por el otro lado Sasuke había aparecido su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno y se había aventurado en la misma arboleda, sentía una presencia muy grande acercándose. Dio un salto y se fue de árbol en árbol.

Himawari había activado su Byakugan dando con el objetivo fácilmente.

-Ven a mi Sasuke Uchiha… -dijo y uso su palma al vacío.

Con el chakra robado de Matatabi el poder de aquel jutsu se había multiplicado creando una gran ráfaga que fue capaz de cortar hasta los árboles, repitió el jutsu una y otra vez cortando todo alrededor y abriéndose paso entre la espesura de los árboles.

Sasuke apreció parcialmente su Susano para evitar cualquier daño de aquel misterioso ataque y quedó asombrado al mirar arriba y percatarse de una extraña figura encapuchada envuelta en un fuego azul, ese fuego azul que le recordaba al biju de dos colas.

Himawari volvió a usar su palma al vacío destrozando sin piedas el árbol donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-Vamos Sasuke Uchiha ¿No qué eres muy fuerte? -dijo Himawari llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Un gran Susano completo se levantó de aquel polvo ocasionado con la ráfaga e intimido un poco a la chica.

-No sé quién seas, pero la otra vez enviaste a alguien con quien me descuidé y me confié… no será lo mismo contigo -dijo con una voz muy fría-. Y por lo que noto te has convertido en la portadora del Nibi.

-Demasiado conveniente ¿No? -dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Posees el Byakugan también ¿Perteneces al Clan Hyuga?

-Qué observador… -dijo con sarcasmo-. Sí… llevo sangre Hyuga… -dijo Himawari preparándose para atacar-. Y Uzumaki -susurró

Desvaneció su Susano-. Esta vez no me confiaré.

Sasuke preparó su chidori mientras Himawari controlaba su respiración, el Uchiha empezó a correr en dirección a su enemiga.

-Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared del Vacío -dijo Himawari y al momento de que Sasuke llegó con su Chidori, aquella poderosa barrera creo una exposición.

-Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas -dijo logrando evadir cualquier daño de la explosión.

Sasuke apareció su Susano parcialmente y tampoco recibió daño. Al dejar de girar Himawari se notaba cansada algo estaba mal con el chakra que estaba robando del Nibi.

Tobira había llegado corriendo al lugar de la pelea manteniendo su distancia, Sasuke se había percatado de su presencia deduciendo que se trataba del mismo chico que lo había atacado con anterioridad, luego logró localizar a su señora y notaba algo mal en ella.

-No te distraigas Uchiha esta es nuestra pelea -dijo Himawari lanzándose al ataque.

Sasuke hizo movimientos con su única mano e infló su pecho esperando el momento justo que la enemiga estuviera más cerca-Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón -dijo expulsando una bola de fuego que tomo forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

-Maldición -gruñó Himawari robando más chakra de Matatabi quien sufría en su interior y repitió de nuevo su jutsu de pared-. ¡Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared del Vacío! -logrando que aquella cabeza de fuego se estampara con la gran ráfaga, pero no salió como se lo esperaba y recibió quemaduras en sus palmas, tomó una posición fetal aguantando el dolor en sus manos.

-Maldición -volvió a decir tratando de calmase y volver a la pelea.

\- ¡Cuidado! -gritó Tobira al darse cuenta que Sasuke aprovechó aquel descuido de Himawari para atacarla.

Sasuke había sacado su espada y se disponía a herirla de gravedad, pero logró detener el ataque invocando las dos colas del Bijū y deteniendo así aquella espada, el Uchiha estaba peleando porque su espada llegara al objetivo, pero era impresionante el poder de aquellas colas que impedían su objetivo.

-No dejaré que tú me ganes -dijo con frialdad lanzando con gran fuerte al Uchiha.

Sasuke se estrelló en el piso quedando llevándose algunos raspones en el cuerpo, limpió la sangre que empezó a emanar de su labio inferior y trató de aguatar el dolor de la caída.

-Vamos Uchiha ¿No ganaste la guerra junto con Naruto? Espero más de ti -dijo Himawari y de repente se tocó el pecho sintiendo una punzada que la dejó unos segundos paralizada.

\- ¿Está bien mi señora? -preguntó Tobira preocupado viendo como cambiaba la posición de Himawari-. Yo creo que ya es suficiente, podría hacerse daño…

\- ¡Cállate! -ordenó furiosa-. Esto aún no acaba, debo asegurarme que quede lo suficientemente mal para que no ayude a Naruto…

Sasuke se puso de pie como pudo y se notaba que sus ropas estaban rotas dejando a la vista aquellas heridas y poco de sangre emanando de ellas, su espada estaba muy lejos para alcanzar de un solo golpe así que apareció su Rinnegan y volvió a invocar su Susano completo.

Himawari expulsó más chakra tratando de crear con ello un gran monstruo azul como lo era Matatabi para enfrentarse al Susano, pero seguía sintiendo aquellas punzadas cada vez más fuertes.

-Además pequeño Tobira debo de aprender a utilizar bien a este Biju… -agregó Himawari agotada y de nuevo sintiendo la punzada.

El Susano de Sasuke apareció su espada y atacó y Himawari detuvo sus ataques con las colas del Bijū-. Vamos ataca con todo lo que tengas Uchiha- ahí estaba de nuevo la punzada que la estaba dejando sin aliento.

-Señora ya es suficiente -dijo Tobira preocupado viendo como estaba sufriendo su señora-. Aún no sabe controlar bien al biju…

\- ¡Cállate Tobira! -gritó Himawari y una de las dos colas fue directo a Tobira, él logró esquivarla con algo de dificultad.

Las punzadas en el pecho del girasol ya eran insoportables, que hasta le costaba llevar una buena respiración, le estaban causando dolor de cabeza y movilidad y sin poder controlar más chakra del Nibi este expulsó gran poder que hasta hizo retroceder un poco al Susano.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -el Uchiha retrocediendo un poco para no ser alcanzado por aquel poder.

El polvo de aquella ráfaga se había desvanecido y se veía claramente invocado a Matatabi.

-El Nibi -dijo el Uchiha, pero por ningún lado lograba dar con su jinchuriki.

Matatabi estaba totalmente fuera de control, rugía con gran dolor y hacia movimientos extraños que hasta empezó a lanzar Bijūdama por todos lados, Sasuke logró defenderse con su Susano, pero aquellas grandes bolas caían cerca del pueblo.

-No lo permitiré -dijo el Uchiha y se lanzó al ataque.

Matatabi dio un gran salto directo al Susano, este utilizó su espada logrando herir un costado de la gran bestia azul haciéndola retroceder.

Tobira salió del polvo de la explosión y buscaba por todos lados a su señora, hasta utilizó su Sharingan para poder detectar con exactitud los movimientos y dio con ella, estaba inconsciente dentro de aquella gran bestia azul.

-Mi señora -dijo con cierto cariño y miedo que le pasara algo grave.

Matatabi lanzó varias Bijūdama directas al Susano, esta vez logrando herir un poco al Uchiha en su abdomen logrando avivar la herida que ya había sido provocada por el ayudante cuando trató de rescatar al biju.

-No me queda de otra -Sasuke salió de su Susano saltando hacia Matatabi y logrando que este se fijara en el Rinnegan-. Ahora debes de calmarte -ordenó.

En los ojos de Matatabi se reflejan el Rinnegan, aunque al principio le costó trabajo tomar control con el Nibi fueron cuestión de minutos para que este quedara inmóvil, Sasuke estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo que estaba a punto de colapsar. El Susano desapareció del campo y el Nibi iba volviendo al interior de Himawari lentamente, hasta que la figura de aquella mujer cuyas ropas estaban casi destruidas apareció.

\- ¡Mi señora! -gritó muy asustado Tobira y corrió hacia ella tomándola delicadamente en sus brazos.

Tobira volteó hacia el Uchiha que se veía claramente agotado-. Gracias -dijo Tobira desconcertando al Uchiha- Kamui -dijo y desapareciendo del lugar.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas y manteniendo el equilibrio con su mano-. No… puede ser ¿Quién son… ellos? -dijo entre cortado ya que no podía controlar sus respiraciones-. ¿Qué es… lo que buscan? -dijo cayendo agotado, pero aún estaba consiente.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? -preguntó Kiba asustado.

\- ¿Fue muy cerca de aquí? ¿Qué creen que haya sido? -preguntó la pelirosa.

Akamaru empezó a ladrar hacia una dirección.

\- ¿Qué sucede amigo? -preguntó Kiba y de repente su fiel amigo comenzó a ir hacia una dirección-. ¡Tenemos que seguirlo! -gritó Kiba y todos fueron detrás del peludo.

Tobira apareció unos kilómetros alejado de donde había sido la pelea, su señora tenía diversas quemaduras en su cuerpo, había sido excesivo el uso del chakra del Nibi, respiraba agitadamente.

-Descuide enseguida la curaré -dijo sacando un ungüento rápidamente de su mochila.

-" Este me lo enseñó a hacer mi madre" -recordó la voz de su señora en su mente al abrir el ungüento.

-Mi señora ¿Qué tanto le sucedió? -preguntó Tobira curando con cuidado a su señora y tratando de recordar.

Hubo momentos divertidos entre él y su señora, lo trataba con mucho cariño y de ratos la actitud de ella era fría y rechazaban constantemente jugar con el pequeño Tobira, su actitud cambió completamente cuando a él le incrustaron el Sharingan y lo tenía en un régimen riguroso se entrenamiento, dejando atrás aquella sonrisa que alguna vez adornó la cara hermosa de su señora, ahora su rostro estaba muy pálido, las marcas que tenía en las mejillas como las de su padre se las había borrado, se notaba acabada a pesar de que ella era joven, de unos treinta y un años aproximadamente.

\- ¿Mi señora que tanto le sucedió? -preguntó Tobira casi llorando, estaba muy asustado.

-Ellos son mis amos… -dijo entre sueños-. A ellos les debo servir…

-Otra vez… -dijo Tobira y se atrevió a preguntar-. ¿Por qué les debe de servir?

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero después de segundo seguía murmurando algunas palabras-. A mí me raptaron… por… equivocación…

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Tobira asombrado.

-Aquella noche… aquel… ataque… cuando cumplí… once años… aquel ser… -dijo y fruncía el ceño-. Aquel… aquella esencia que no fue sellada… aquella pequeña parte de él… sobrevivió… y quiere venganza…

-Mi señora no le entiendo-dijo Tobira con delicadeza mientras curaba sus heridas.

-Todos… somos… victimas… -fue lo último que dijo antes de por fin quedar profundamente dormida luego de su fracaso como jinchuriki.

Las últimas palabras dejaron muy pensativo a Tobira-. ¿Todos somos víctimas?

Cargó con cuidado a su señora y camino por un sendero bañado por la luz de la luna que estaba apareciendo, fue a buscar un refugio para poder dejar ahí a su señora en lo que él conseguía un poco de comida y más hierbas para hacer algunas medicinas, por las heridas de su señora se quedarían por los alrededores algunos días.

Mientras Himawari soñaba con una conmovedora fiesta de once años, esta vez su padre a regañadientes de su mano derecha Shikamaru Nara había ayudado a organizar la fiesta junto con Hinata y un adolescente Boruto. Boruto había crecido con ese pequeño paso de años aun estaba más bajo de estatura de su padre, pero estaba muy parecido a él. Optaron por festejar en su casa y todo iba bien… hasta que llegó la noche y explosiones se dieron en la aldea, preocupando al Hokage. Naruto salió a la ayuda de su Aldea y detrás de él su hijo. Hinata se quedó protegiendo a su pequeña…

De repente Himawari estaba delante de su ser oscuro pues ella estaba protegiendo a su hermano, aquel ser por las prisas de que venía el Hokage se llevó a la pequeña.

\- ¡Hima! -gritó Boruto muy enojado.

Himawari abrió los ojos, pero no se puso de pie, estaba muy adolorida, miró a su alrededor y solo vio que sentado a su lado estaba Tobira dormido, estaban acogidos por el calor de la fogata y de rato se volvió a quedar dormida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	49. Ojos de Samsara

El sol estaba tocando las montañas poco a poco hasta iluminar los rostros del Monte Hokage, en el especial del cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze. Naruto, Boruto y Hinata estaban llegando a la Aldea de la Hoja luego de que se despertaran antes del amanecer para continuar su camino en la oscuridad, se despidieron de Gaara y los demás quienes se dirigieron con Kakashi. Ese trío quería ver con sus propios ojos lo descrito en aquellos mensajes sobre la masacre llevada a cabo hace días en la Mansión Hyuga.

Entre más se acercaban a la Mansión Hyuga, Hinata sentía una gran opresión en el corazón que no la dejaba tranquila, dieron la vuelta a la esquina y salieron de la calle para encontrarse con los escombros.

-Malditos-ttebayo –gruñó el rubio mayor mientras colocaba su mano en uno de los hombros de su novia.

-No puede ser-ttebasa –dijo el rubio menos y empezó a caminar sobre los escombros, la parte delantera e izquierda de la mansión seguía de pie y hacia donde se encontraba el espacio destino para aquellos que pertenecía a la segunda rama Hyuga estaba en escombros.

Hinata también comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano de su novio ya que se sentía de ratos débil al tratar de asimilar todo.

\- ¿Cómo se atrevieron? ¿Quién pudo ser? –preguntó al aire Boruto mientras suspiraba.

-Naruto se ha ganado uno que otro enemigo por el carácter que posee del bien… -dijo una voz detrás del pequeño y le causó un enorme escalofrío.

Boruto volteó lentamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Había un tipo pálido, alto de cabello largo negro y con coleta de caballo, lo que más le daba miedo eran los ojos de aquel hombre eran amarillos-. Como los de Mitsuki –dijo el pequeño en voz baja.

\- ¿Orochimaru-ttebayo? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio mayor acercándose a él.

\- ¿Oro-chir13;ma-ru? –Se sorprendió el pequeño-. El… es… el padre de Mitsuki… -dijo de nuevo en voz baja.

-Ah Naruto, al fin han regresado, el Hokage me informó lo del ataque y vine a ver si encuentro ADN que me ayude con la investigación, del que me llevé del ataque de Jiraiya efectivamente pertenece a los sapos del Monte y pues el enemigo entiende demasiado bien el Edo Tensei…

\- ¿Hay ya una pista de donde puede estar nuestro enemigo-ttebayo? –preguntó el rubio mayor.

-Me temo que es un enemigo difícil de encontrar… pero no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo como a ti te llevó buscar a Sasuke- dijo Orochimaru con sarcasmo.

Naruto lo miró feo.

-En fin, no entiendo porque el enemigo se aferró tanto al prodigioso Clan Hyuga… -dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos azulados a lado del rubio mayor, Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás intimidada por la mirada de la serpiente-. Y este pequeño debe ser el famoso Boruto Uzumaki un familiar perdido del héroe de la guerra Naruto Uzumaki… peculiar es muy parecido a ti…

-Bueno, después de todo es mi primo-ttebayo -dijo el rubio mayor con nerviosismo.

-Sí… eso me han dicho -dijo Orochimaru sin dejar de observar al pequeño-. Pero bueno, estaré aun por estos lugares tomando ADN y averiguando más… ¡Karin vámonos!

Una sombra saltó a lo a lejos y cayó justo enfrente del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra.

\- ¡Hola Naruto! -dijo Karin muy alegre-. Vaya este pequeño… se parece mucho a ti -dijo pegando su frente a la frente del rubio menor-. Así que este niño también es parte del Clan Uzumaki… raro, raro se supone que nuestro Clan se distingue por el color de su pelo, pero este es idéntico al tuyo Naruto… parece más tu hijo.

Los nervios de los tres se sobresaltaron.

Karin rio-. Aunque sería imposible, eres muy joven para ser padre y este niño está bastante crecido… -dijo apartándose del pequeño.

\- ¿También eres del Clan Uzumaki? -preguntó el pequeño asombrado.

-Por supuesto… solo que yo me crie en otra Aldea, pero poseo el cabello rojo y la habilidad de curación que distingue al Clan -dijo Karin muy orgullosa-. Vendría siendo una prima muy muy lejana de ustedes dos -dijo guiñando el ojo.

-Bueno Karin es hora de irnos a examinar las muestras.

-Sí, Orochimaru sama- dijo Karin partiendo con la serpiente-. ¡Adiós primos!

-Debemos descansar ha sido un largo viaje… -sugirió el rubio mayor apretando suavemente la mano de su amada.

-Quisiera visitar a Hanabi… -dijo Hinata.

-Está bien-ttebayo-dijo Naruto apretado más fuerte la mano de su novia para brindarle apoyo-. Pero luego tienes que descansar- dijo sonriendo.

Hinata asintió y los tres partieron alejándose de los escombros.

En el camino se había encontrado con Tsunade y les explicó que ninguno de los miembros hospitalizados corría peligro, pero necesitaban sanar sus heridas, Hanabi y los demás miembros se encontraban en la casa de Kurenai así que decidieron partir hacia allá.

Al llegar a la casa de la kunoichi, esta al momento de ver a Hinata la abrazó fuertemente después de todo Hinata se había convertido en una hija para ella desde pequeña.

Hanabi estaba en el patio jugando con la pequeña Mirai y Natsu al cuidado de las dos. Hinata se detuvo a presenciar la escena y Hanabi se percató de la presencia de su hermana, Natsu decidió sostener a Mirai para que las hermanas Hyuga se pudieran fundir en un abrazo.

Naruto, Boruto y los demás observaron en silencio.

En un par de horas los sobrevivientes de la masacre se reunieron en una habitación de la casa de Kurenai y estaban justo enfrente de las hermanas Hyuga. Hinata estaba todavía ida por todo lo ocurrido, pero tomó mucho valor para poder hablar en privado con los miembros del Clan.

-Sé que lo ocurrido es una gran tristeza para cada uno de nos otros -habló Hinata con cierta timidez y se puso de pie-. El enemigo ha profanado nuestro hogar y es algo que no podemos pasar en alto -alzó un poco la voz-. Desde el ataque hacia Ko y la muerte de uno de los antiguos miembros… el enemigo ha cruzado muchas barreras y mi padre ha pagado las consecuencias… no sé dónde esté… no sé si vive o muere… pero sea cual sea el caso no debemos flaquear… contamos con la ayuda no solo del Hokage sino de la Aldea entera… en este caso tomaré el lugar de mi padre y levantaré al Clan con el honor que siempre ha tenido, así que pido que comprendan y acepten mi petición y prepararnos para cuando el enemigo decida atacar de nuevo esta vez demostraremos de lo que somos capaz. Somos el Clan Hyuga uno de los más poderosos Clanes que puede existir en la Aldea de la Hoja.

Hanabi se sorprendió de la seguridad de su hermana, luego de tanto tiempo nunca la había visto tan decidida como ese día. Siempre la recordaba gentil y demasiado débil de carácter, pero ahora esa Hinata era otra, alguien que ha sufrido demasiado y está usando todo su poder para ayudar a su Clan. Hanabi sonrió muy orgullosa de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto su hermana y deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí para escucharla.

Naruto estaba afuera de la habitación, pero por su cercanía a la puerta pudo escuchar las palabras de su amada y sonrió sintiéndose muy orgullosa de que la chica tímida esté tomando tanta fuerza y sin duda él estaría a su lado para ayudarla en cualquier problema.

… … …

… … …

El séptimo Hokage había llegado luego de un largo recorrido hasta las afueras Aldea de la Arena. Estaba agotado pues desde su misión en la luna no se había dado el tiempo requerido para reparar fuerzas. Se dirigió hacia la supuesta guarida del nibi. En la entrada estaba Sakuke sentado en una roca y el Kazegake estaba de pie recargado en la pared de piedra con los brazos cruzados y muy pensativo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? -preguntó el rubio a los dos.

Sakuke y Gaara se miraron y fue el Kazegake quien se acuerdo al Hokage. Puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y suspiró.

\- No sabemos lo que pasó exactamente... Todo fue tan extraño, tan rápido -dijo el pelirrojo con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. -Sígueme...

Sakuke bajó la mirada suspirado y siguiendo a los kages. Había varios ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena y uno que otro de la Aldea de la hoja. Estaban heridos y el rubio trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Caminaron lentamente entre la zona rocosas hasta toparse con una escena escalofriante. El gran Nibi parecía un ser sin alma. Todo blanco como si fuera un montón de cenizas a punto de desplomar sus eran sin vida. El rubio retrocedió unos pasos y sentía como su pecho se oprimía estaba muy impactado ante la escena. Ni Gaara ni Sakuke dijeron palabra alguna. Esperaron respuesta alguna por parte del rubio hasta que Naruto dio la media vuelta y ellos entendían la tristeza que sentía el rubio. Caminó un poco tambaleándose hasta que cayó de rodillas.

-No puede ser… no puede estar esto ocurriendo -susurró. - ¡No! -gritó desgarradoramente que su eco retumbó por todo el refugio.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - se levantó furioso hacia el pelirrojo y lo sujeto de su atuendo atrayéndolo hacia él.

La mirada de Naruto irradiaba coraje y a la vez tristeza, Gaara agacho la mirada. - Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo -confesó. - De repente despertó y estaba muy alterado, rugía desesperada como si algo lo estuviera molestando y tratara de librarse... -contó Gaara y recordó como los rugidos de la bestia lo despertaron a él y a todo la Aldea acudiendo de inmediato, había salido de su guarida causando caos cerca de la Aldea de la Arena y llevándose algunas vidas y con mucho esfuerzo la hicieron retroceder para que regresara a la guarida y tratar de tranquilizarla, pero era imposible de ratos se calmaba y luego atacaba con gran fuerza, Gaara al instante pidió que se le informara a la Aldea de la Hoja siendo Sasuke el receptor del mensaje y la mejor opción para ir en representación de Naruto, pero ni siquiera él había sido capaz de saber qué hacer.

El rubio soltó a Gaara y trató de tranquilizarme.

-Estuvo horas atacando... Mucha gente pago las consecuencias del enemigo... -dijo Sakuke. - Tratamos de calmarlo hasta que de pronto su pelaje comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse eso… no entiendo que es lo que pasó Dobe…

Naruto miro de reojo a su amiga Matatabi y sentía ganas de llorar. En su interior Kurama pidió salir y el rubio le permitió aparecer en la escena y ver con sus propios ojos a su hermana. Kurama se acercó con cuidado y con miedo de empeorar el estado del Nibi. Miro los ojos perdidos en las nada, cerró sus ojos y por más que intentaba comunicarse no logro conversación alguna. Kurama agachó su enorme cabeza y volvió al interior de Naruto.

-Cuidaremos a Matatabi como lo hemos hecho desde que la encontramos mal -dijo el pelirrojo. - Sugiero regresar a la sede de la Aldea de la Arena a descansar y luego ver que podemos hacer. No importa cómo, pero Matatabi regresara con nosotros.

-Gracias-ttebayo- dijo el rubio dando la media vuelta y mirando por última vez en ese día a la gran bestia blanca de dos colas. Los tres salieron del refugio y se dirigieron a descansar.

Hinata Uzumaki estaba en el hospital cuidando a su padre. Quien de unos días para acá había enfermado inexplicablemente. Estaba sentada cerca de la cama leyendo un poco y a su mente brincaban escenas de su hijo... En el pasado. Suspiró estaba demasiado preocupada con esta situación. Salió un poco a despejarse ahora que Hiashi estaba más calmado luego una leve fiebre.

Así que visitar a su amigo Ko que estaba al fondo de ese mismo pasillo. Al entrar se percató de pequeños murmullos y se acercó rápidamente. Estaba dormido, pero con variad gotas de sudor perlando su cara.

\- ¿Ko? -preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna así que se acercó con un pañuelo para limpiar su frente.

-Ella... - murmuró

Hinata con cuidado limpió el sudor y escuchó con atención las palabras de su viejo amigo.

-Ella -repitió. - Ella se parece tanto a Hinata-sama...

Hinata abrió muy grande los ojos tratando de entender a su amigo, se acercó más a él para escucharlo.

-Ella se parece a Hinata-sama... También sabe usar las técnicas del Clan Hyuga... Posee el Byakugan... Ella... ¡Ella! -Ko abrió muy grande los ojos y volteó a ver a Hinata.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la Uzumaki

En cuestión de segundos Ko volvió a quedarse dormido dejando con la intriga a la Hyuga.

Mientras tanto Toneri quien estaba siendo vigilado en la Mansión Hyuga cuidaba el sueño de sus pequeños, pero se seguía sintiendo inseguro, sentía una presencia maligna cercana y no quería que sus hijos tuvieran que ver con aquello.

Una vez en la Aldea de la Arena, Gaara instaló a Naruto en una habitación y optaron por dejarlo solo para que asimilara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gaara y Sakuke descansaron por su parte un par de horas. Naruto estaba acostado en la cama viendo hacia el techo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? - se preguntó y cerró los ojos logrando la conexión con el Kyubi.

Kurama estaba tirado con las orejas caídas al ver al rubio alzó un poco la mirada.

-Algo raro ha de estar pasando en el pasado para que Matatabi este así... -dijo el zorro.

-No entiendo porque ella-ttebayo...

-Es fácil... Somos fuente de Chacra cualquiera pudo estar en el lugar de Matatabi solo ella corrió con esa suerte, pero le pudo pasar a cualquiera de nosotros... El enemigo es astuto y sabe que nosotros podemos brindarle grandes poderes...

Naruto se sentó a lado de Kurama y se recargó. Quedando profundamente dormido.

Después de un par de horas Gaara tocó a la puerta despertado a Naruto e invitándolo a comer. Al principio se negó, pero sabía que tomando esa actitud no lo llevaría a nada así que acompaño al pelirrojo en el comedor estaba Sakuke bebiendo un poco de jugo.

Naruto se sentó y se sirvió un poco de carne. No había sirvientes que los atendieran pues Gaara pidió privacidad.

-Todo lo que está ocurriendo en el pasado está alterando nuestro presente-ttebayo… -dijo de repente el rubio captando la atención de Sasuke y Gaara.

-¿Cómo dijiste? -preguntó el Kazekage sorprendido.

-En mi viaje a la Luna en busca de la ayuda de Toneri… caí accidentalmente en una esfera la cual te atrapa en un genjutsu… al quedarme dormido pude ver imágenes de mi pasado… eso ya me había ocurrido varios años atrás cuando fuimos a rescatar a Hanabi hasta la luna… y bueno… en el sueño sucedieron cosas que yo jamás había vivido, pero que estaban grabadas en mi memoria -dijo suspirando.

-Dobe no te estamos entendiendo -dijo Sasuke.

-En las escenas de mi sueño aparecía yo… cuando tenía 17 años y ahí junto de mi estaba Boruto…

-¿Qué? -dijeron ambos.

-Varias escenas más se hicieron presente estaba vez de Hinata, Konohamaru, Boruto y yo… hasta que en una de ellas aparecí delante del viejo gran sabio sapo… donde explicó que grandes peligros me rodeaban de nuevo… y la razón por la que no encontramos a Boruto por ningún lado es que inexplicablemente él está en el pasado y todos los cambios raros que están ocurriendo en nuestra época son provocados porque Boruto y el posible enemigo está en el pasado alterando algunas cosas.

-¡Eso es imposible! -dijo Gaara-. ¿Cómo puede estar tu hijo en el pasado?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé… pero está ahí… lo he sentido tan cerca de mi porque de hecho está conmigo, pero varios años atrás-ttebayo -dijo sonriendo-. Yo no quería pensar en la peor cuando desapareció ahora la incógnita es como regresarlo a donde pertenece.

-En el pasado ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro Teme… mi hijo está ahí y además el gran sapo te mencionó a ti.

\- ¿A mí?

-Así es… al parecer tú puedes ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Naruto creo que es mejor que descanses un poco más… esto de estar en búsqueda de tu hijo te está haciendo perder la razón -dijo Gaara.

\- ¿Acaso tú no te has sentido extraño-ttebayo? ¿Cómo si una parte de ti hubiera cambiado? ¿Cómo si cosas que no has vivido de repente están en tu memoria?

Gaara se quedó pensativo… y si era verdad desde hace días que tenía pequeñas imágenes borrosas en su mente y hasta que ahí estaba reunido con sus hermanos, y llegando a lo lejos estaba Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru… y Boruto.

-No puede ser… es que es imposible.

-Lo sé… pero es verdad-ttebayo, Boruto está conmigo en el pasado y debemos encontrar la forma de traerlo de vuelta.

-A ver espera, esto es demasiado ilógico -dijo Sasuke-. Yo no me he sentido extraño ni nada últimamente….

Sasuke se quedó mirando al infinito y sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza agarrándose con las dos manos la cabeza.

-¿Sasuke ocurre algo? -preguntó Gaara.

-Me siento mareado…

Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo, él estaba muy pálido-. ¿Qué te pasa-ttebayo?

-Me siento… -dijo y a su mente brincó un recuerdo una batalla-. Matatabi… ella tiene a Matatabi… -dijo respirado agitadamente y viendo al rubio-. Alguien capturó a Matatabi…

Sasuke cayó inconsciente de la silla preocupando al pelirrojo y al rubio. Naruto se acercó a él y había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho su amigo. Gaara pidió un médico ninja para asistir al Uchiha.

-¿Quién es ella Dobe? -preguntó-. Dime que recuerdas -suplicó.

Llevaron a Sasuke a una habitación y lo dejaron descansar, Naruto estaba ahí sentado en un sillón esperando a que su amigo reaccionara, Gaara fue corriendo a su oficina a emitir un mensaje a todos los kages sobre el paradero de Boruto Uzumaki y pidió una reunión de emergencia en la Aldea de la Arena.

… … …

… … …

Mientras tanto el grupo de búsqueda de Sasuke: Sakura, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru dieron con el campo de batalla y vieron todo destrozado, estaba atardeciendo por ese rumbo y decidieron descansar un poco. Akamaru estaba agotado luego de guiarlos hasta el lugar y necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas y continuar, además Kiba podía sentir en el aire cenizas y presencia de chakra poderoso, tal vez era el Bijū o tal vez otra entidad. Sakura se recargó en un árbol, sentía mucha presión en su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ.


End file.
